Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS
by OPFan37
Summary: Sholt Giro is a shy rich kid who's an up-and-coming Charisma Duelist. Fullcross is a VRAINS avatar who violently injures people in his own sense of justice to purge VRAINS. Both of them are making their own way in the virtual online world filled with killers, fakers and a lot of people after them. Where will their paths take them? And when will they cross? Into the VRAINS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Behind the VRAINS!

This world is fake. A world filled with fake people wearing masks that hide their true natures.

Link VRAINS. An entire virtual world which people can freely access via avatars to Duel in. In this world exists Duelists who Duel for their own fame and fortune, and the entertainment of their audience, known as Charisma Duelists. A world filled with avatars.

In a server with nothing but tall, dark blue buildings, a figure fell onto his back with a cry of pain. He had spiky purple hair with red tribal flame tattoos over his body, of course completely different from his real world self. Bearing down on him were two men in white robes wearing metallic masks.

"Did you really think you had a chance against us?" One of the masked men chuckled.

"D-Damnit..." The injured one hissed.

"Anyone who messes with the Knights of Hanoi gets destroyed." The other one grinned darkly. "But of course, you'll know that once you're deleted."

"And soon, the rest of Link VRAINS will follow you." The other one laughed.

"Is that a fact?"

All three of them froze, their heads darting around at the sign of a new voice.

"Who's there?" One of the Knights yelled. "Show yourself!"

A figure suddenly jumped from the roof and landed in between the two knight and the injured teen. His face was obscured by a dark red mask over his face that covered his mouth, with diamond shaped eye holes revealing glaring red eyes, the top of the mask had three red diamonds sticking out of it like a crown, as purple hair shot out in spikes behind him. His outfit was a skin-tight suit with neon green slashes shooting erratically across the chest, waist, and crisscrossing over the arms and legs to form a diamond pattern. The right half of the suit was red with black diamonds on the arms, whilst the left half was reversed with a black body and red diamonds. He also wore dark green gloves and boots with white straps on them, and completing his look was a short dark green cloak that hung behind him from his shoulders.

"Who are you!?" One of the knights questioned.

"Wait!" The other knight gasped as the mysterious new player straightened himself to his full height. "That appearance...don't tell me...!"

The assailants red eyes narrowed at them behind his mask. "I am Fullcross."

"Fullcross!? S-Seriously!?" The injured one gasped. "I thought you were just some stupid myth!"

"Fullcross...the one who has defeated all those other members?" The second knight questioned.

"The same." The first knight was sweating. "This guy...is dangerous."

Fullcross continued glaring at them. "You Knights of Hanoi scum. How many more of you do I have to purge until you get it through those iron headed skulls of yours?"

"Y-You, thinking you're so tough!" The second knight activated his Duel Disk. "C'mon! I'll defeat you right now!"

Fullcross looked at him. "Duel you? I refuse. I don't Duel trash."

"How dare you! You're just scared! Do you have any idea who we are!?" He yelled.

"Yes. I know exactly who you proclaim yourselves to be." Fullcross began walking towards him, but the knight stubbornly refused to step back. "And I don't fear you in the slightest. You fear me."

Suddenly, Fullcross held his hand out, and a bolt of green lightning suddenly shot out from his palm and hit the knight.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The knight screamed in pain as he was electrocuted, his body glitching violently before he burst into 0's and 1's that instantly vanished, the other knight and the victim only staring at shock.

Fullcross then shifted his eyesight towards the other knight, who flinched and turned to run, but Fullcross snapped his fingers and caused another bolt to drop from the sky and hit him.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The other knight screamed before he also violently exploded.

There was a horrible silence for a moment.

"...H-Hey..." The last one remaining shakily stood up. "Th-Thanks...you r-really saved me there...hehehe...heh..."

Fullcross looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm here for you too, Enichi Orimo."

His smile instantly turned into a look of horror. "H...How do you know my name?"

Fullcross began walking towards him, making him step back out of fear. "I know." The menacing figure stated coldly. "I know that you've been calling other users ugly and fat to see them cry for your own sadistic pleasure. Hiyami Kiryu, Nurin Leri, Corrin Puin."

"Y-You can't know that! I deleted all my history!" Suddenly, his back was against the wall. "I-I mean, it didn't REALLY hurt anybody, right? It...it was just for fun! I swear!"

"For FUN?" Fullcross punched him in the face, making him cry out in pain as he slumped to the ground clutching his bloody nose. "Well, I'm gonna have fun, then." He then kicked him violently in the stomach, making Enichi cough violently and nearly throw up, before Fullcross began kicking him again and again and again.

"P...Please..." Enichi sobbed. "I won't do it anymore! I sw-swear! Please, for the love of god!"

"...No." Fullcross held out his hand as it crackled with electricity. "You won't."

Another scream echoed out across the server.

 _VRAINS_

Sholt Giro was the son of Dion Giro, and that was all anybody needed to know about him. He lived in a big white mansion near the center of Den City, because his father was a high-ranking representative of SOL Technologies, a real powerful guy. For whatever reason, Sholt went to Den Academy instead of a more prestigious school, truly baffling to his classmates, who never ceased to remind him of these facts.

For anybody that actually bothered to look past these bare bones facts, Sholt was actually a very timid and reserved young man. He was quiet, with his head hung low, who would sit at the back corner of the class, leaving and entering silently. He was average height, with pal skin and sky blue eyes. He had blonde hair that was combed back neatly at the sides and back, but had two prominent sweeping white wing-styles crossing over his forehead in an 'x', as two white cowslips formed a little shape like a leaf in the middle of the top of his head. He was wearing the standard Den Academy uniform as he sat in class.

He wasn't really listening to the teacher, but he would still look at her when she spoke up, or give a nod whenever she demonstrated a point. More importantly, he looked at his class. It was pretty mixed, and definitely not a bad group to be in...if you weren't Sholt, as he spotted several people he would usually have to avoid unless he wanted them to preach and/or complain to him some more. Naoki Shima wasn't exactly bad...just pretty hyperactive.

And then there was him. Yusaku Fujiki. He sat at the back of the class as well, unmoving, undeterred, always leaving as quick as possible. Sholt had sometimes wondered if they were the same, but Yusaku had a look of fierceness behind his staring eyes. He had rage, that was for sure, and Sholt didn't even want to go near someone like that, it was far too risky, and terrifying.

As the class ended Sholt hurriedly walked out of class as everyone dispersed. As he walked down the corridor, he overheard two female students talking.

"Did you hear about what happened to Enichi?" The first one said. "He was hospitalised! It's really serious!"

"What!? Don't tell me it was Fullcross!" The second one gasped.

"Yeah. He really did a number on Enichi, he's in critical condition, all of his nerves are frazzled apparently."

"What did he do to get on Fullcross' list?"

"Y'know Hiyami? He was calling her ugly on VRAINS Social. And I hear he was harassing a bunch of others as well."

"Jesus...well, nobody else does stuff like this. I think he's kinda heroic, Fullcross, beating up all the bad guys."

"What!? Are you kidding!? He's a monster who hurts practically anybody! He's a sadist!"

Sholt ignored the conversation after that. Fullcross was the main hot topic at the minute, a masked figure killing just about anybody he wants to. It was absolutely terrifying.

"Giro!" Unfortunately, he had problems closer to home then Fullcross to worry about. "Did you ask your dad yet?"

"No..." Sholt turned away from the voice, trying to ignore it.

"C'mon already!" A lanky figure with messy orange hair jumped in front of him with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Just tell your dad to send some cards over to my VRAINS Bank! Be a pal!"

"He won't, Biri." Sholt again turned away.

"Heyheyhey!" Biri grabbed his shoulder. "You looking down on me or something!? Just because your some fancy rich kid!? I sent you all those messages as well!"

"I didn't ask for them. And he won't do it." Sholt replied simply.

"Why you-!" Biri hissed.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" A gruff voice hissed as he grabbed Biri's shoulder very tightly, causing him to squeal.

Standing behind him was a tall figure with very messy dark red hair with lazy, glazed grey eyes and a gold nose piercing, along with diamond stud earrings and a disturbing crooked smile. His uniform was scruffy, and his tie was undone.

"K-Kris..." Biri whispered.

"Go on, please...continue." Kris practically threatened.

"N...Nothing!" Biri hurried along.

Sholt breathed a sigh of relief as Kris approached him. "Y'kay, Sholt?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kris." Sholt nodded.

"No prob. Can't believe these bastards are still at it." Kris growled.

Kris was what Sholt could call his only friend. Kris would always scare off any of the other students who would harass Sholt, and despite his appearance, he was quite friendly.

"Hey, you still up for our plans late t'day?" Kris asked.

"Y-Yes. I remember." Sholt nodded.

"Awesome. See ya in VRAINS." Kris chuckled as he walked off.

Sholt clutched his arm as he held up his Duel Disk on his left arm. It was a standard model, green in colour. "Mimi."

As he spoke, a dark pink pair of circular eyes appeared on the screen. _"Hello Sholt!"_ A female voice greeted him very happily. _"Good day at school?"_

"Normal." Sholt confirmed. "I'm having a Duel with Kris later."

 _"I remember! Your big debut!"_ Mimi giggled. _"Don't worry! I'll help you every step of the way!"_

Mimi was Sholt's personal Dueling A.I. And as evidenced, she had a bit more personality then other ones.

 _"We'd better get ready then! Don't forget to go to the bathroom before you log on!"_ Mimi reminded him.

"I know." Sholt nodded, before walking down the corridor.

 _VRAINS_

The server Sholt and Kris were logging onto was 'Amusement Land: 04159'. It was basically a giant pink amusement park with various balloons and rides, along with plenty of open spaces to Duel of course.

Sholt logged in, his body materialising through a dark blue portal. His avatar looked exactly the same as he did in real life, only now he was wearing his casual clothes, a buttoned-up white shirt with a dark pink tie under a baggy black unzipped jumper with a very tall green collar that hid his lower face, along with sharp, crisp black trousers and white slip-on shoes.

"Sholt! I didn't think it'd be this easy to find ya!" Sholt looked over to see Kris' avatar walking towards him. Kris in VRAINS looked vastly different to how he did in real life. His hair was now long, reaching to the small of his back, and a dark pink in colour, as his cold steel eyes now had a warm shine to them as his rings were gone from his face. He wore a soft brown coat with black star buttons and matching trousers that had golden edges all along the sleeves, collar and body, only the top two buttons done up to show the plain green sleeveless shirt he wore underneath. Completing his look was a pair of pointed laced up black shoes, and on his right wrist was his Duel Disk, which took the appearance of a silver watch with a star-shaped screen.

"Kris." Sholt spoke softly.

 _"Ah, Sholt! Remember!"_ Mimi spoke up. _"In VRAINS, he's Taleweaver! Number 11 in the Top Charisma Duelists!"_

"R-Right..." Sholt nodded awkwardly.

"Don't sweat it, Sholt." Kris assured him. "More importantly, you excited for this Duel? Any username you wanna go by?"

"Not really..." He mumbled.

 _"Ooh! Ooh! I thought up some cool names for him!"_ Mimi perked up. _"How about 'Doomduel'? Or 'Starshine'? Or 'Captain Awesome?'_

"...Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeah no." Kris dismissed her. "But still, you okay just being Sholt?"

"I am." He nodded unconvicncingly.

"If you say so." Kris shrugged. "Come on then, we got a whole stage set up for this."

The two of them began walking through the park, other Duelists glancing their way, making Sholt bury his head further and further into his jumper, until he heard a loud voice.

"Welcome everybody to today's exhibition Charisma Duel!" The MC cried. "Today folks we have a special Duel for you! The Number 11 Charisma Duelist, Taleweaver, is going up against the Number 10 Charisma Duelist, Superspy! We just might have a new Top 10 today folks! But that's not all! Taleweaver's bringing along a new style of Dueling! A partner! And his name is...uh...Sholt Giro? Wait, isn't that Dion Giro's son? He can Duel!?"

Sholt and Kris made their way round back and began waiting for the announcement, when suddenly, a new figure approached them. He looked like he'd just come from a secret agent movie with the typical black suit, tie and sunglasses, along with curly black hair.

"Taleweaver, come to take my title, have you?" He asked.

"Superspy, if I wasn't making an attempt, why would we be standing here?" Kris now spoke in a very elegant way, as if he was a handsome prince.

"Good point. I wish you luck today." Superspy nodded, before looking at Sholt. "So, Giro's kid is your partner, huh?"

"Indeed. He and I will amaze our spectators with a valiant tale." Kris nodded.

"I look forward to it." Superspy nodded.

"Quite. If you will excuse me, I must address our fanbases and announce my partner." Kris nodded. "Gentlemen." He then took his leave.

As soon as kris was gone, Superspy gained a nasty grin. "Idiot. Iu'm going to completely crush you in front of everybody. My Deck is the strongest Meta Deck there is. Nobody can stop me from getting to the top!" He then sneered at Sholt. "Especially not some bratty rich kid. I'll make extra sure to hit you as hard as possible."

Sholt didn't say a word, nor change his facial expression.

"What's the matter, pampered brat? Your ten cats got your tongue?" Superspy taunted. "Psshh, whatever. Both of you are going down." He then walked away.

 _"That big meanie! Why I oughta-!"_ Mimi fumed.

"Mimi, it's not worth it." Sholt told her simply. "Please just help me during our Duel."

 _"Okay then. Let's go kick his ass, Sholt!"_ Mimi cried as they walked up.

Sholt and Kris stood at one side of the stage whilst Superspy stood at the other side, as everybody watched them.

"As you heard from Taleweaver folks, this is how the Duel will play out." MC said. "Taleweaver and Giro will share LP, their field, and GY, and alternate taking their turns against Superspy. It should make this Duel extra interesting!"

All three of them activated their Duel Disks.

"Here we go, Sholt." Kris whispered to him.

"Yeah." Sholt replied.

"Good luck, both of you!" Mimi cheered.

"DUEL!"

 **Sholt and Taleweaver (4000 LP Shared) vs. Superspy (4000 LP)**

As the Duel began, their hands of five holographic cards materialised in front of them, hovering suspended.

"I'm going first!" Superspy declared. "My mission begins immediately! First, I'll scope out the situation by Normal Summoning SPYRAL GEAR - Drone!" A small whirring machine with 100 ATK appeared on the field. "When Drone is Summoned, I check the top 3 cards of your deck, then place them back in any order! I'm checking your Deck, Taleweaver!"

Three holographic cards appeared in front of them. Raigeki, Back to the Front and Pre-Preperation of Rites.

"I see, quite troubling cards." Superspy admitted. "But with my tactical espionage and brilliance, I can outsmart all this easily. I place Back to the Front on top of your Deck, followed by Pre-Preperation of Rites, then Raigeki!" The cards faded away.

"Then I activate the effect of SPYRAL Super Agent in my hand." The card revealed itself. "By declaring a card type and checking the top of your Deck, if it is the same, I can Special Summon him! Obviously, I declare Trap! And since Back to the Front is on top of your Deck, I Special Summon him!" The super agent leapt onto the field with 1900 ATK.

"And as easily as that, my trump card is complete!" Superspy declared. "Appear! The circuit of stealth and espionage!" Above him appeared a giant square with arrows at each of its edges and centres.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 SPYRAL monsters! I set SPYRAL GEAR - Drone and SPYRAL Super Agent on the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! SPYRAL Double Helix!" Two monsters actually fell from the square as the previous two monsters turned into the red arrows, the new monsters standing back to back as one with 1900 ATK.

"Incredible! Superspy has Link Summoned his ace on the first turn!" MC announced.

 _"Already he Link Summoned. Well, he's not Number 10 for nothing I guess."_ Mimi commented spitefully.

"I activate Double Helix's effect!" Superspy pointed. "Again, I declare a card type and check the top of your deck, Taleweaver! If I'm correct, I Special Summon a SPYRAL from my Deck or GY to one of its points, or add it to my hand! Of course, I once again declare Trap, revealing your Back to the Front, so I Special Summon SPYRAL Master Plan to the bottom Link Point!" A female 'monster' with twisted hair sat in a chair behind Double Helix with 2800 DEF.

"Now I activate Master Plan's effect!" he continued. "Once per turn, I can add a SPYRAL Mission card from my Deck to my hand! I add SPYRAl Mission - Recapture to my hand! Then, I equip Double Helix with SPYRAL GEAR - Last Resort from my hand!" The smaller out of the duo was suddenly equipped with a powerful mecha body. "With it, Double Helix cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and you can't target it with card effect! Also, by sending another card I control to the GY, it can attack directly that turn!"

A holographic screen detailing the cards info appeared in front of Sholt and Taleweaver. "I see...you can send Master Plan to the Graveyard, which will activate her effect to add 2 more SPYRAL cards to your hand."

"Correct. Try getting past these brilliant tactics!" Superspy challenged. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Incredible! Superspy has set up a strong filed in just one turn!" Mc cried. "How will Taleweaver get out of this!?"

"Hmmmmmm..." Talewevaer pondered. "Ah yes, I see now. I see the story unfolding. Your secret agents have mounted a tactical assault on me and my friend, and now we must defend ourselves from your onslaught, for we are noble wizards who muast protect our holy grounds from your scheme of taking our forbidden knowledge for your own gain!"

 _"Aahhhhh! There it is!"_ Mimi squealed. _"Taleweaver's Charisma Dueling Style of turning his Duels into epic stories! And we're part of it! I'm so excited!"_

"Our counter begins! My turn!" Taleweaver drew. "First, I must bring to my memory a fallen comrade. I activate the Spell, Foolish Burial! I send Vendread Houndhorde from my Deck to the Graveyard! Then I shall call forth my old friends with a Normal Summon! Appear, Vendread Revenants!" The monster that appeared was one of the three on the card, the front one with the deformed left arm.

"We ask that you do not judge him by his appearance, for even in death, he is my great friend, who gave his life protecting all that we hold dear! And even in death, he stands stalwart against the evil that threatens us!" Taleweaver narrated dramatically.

'Kris really likes telling his stories.' Sholt thought. 'But he puts such passion and love into it, so much so that the audience roots for his deformed Zombie monsters to win like they're heroes. That's what makes him a true Charisma Duelist.'

"But he shall not face this alone! I shall bring back his stelwart companion that he stayed with on his deathbed, howling to the bright moon! With Book of Life, I will Special Summon Vendread Houndhorde from the Graveyard!" A demonic cerberus appeared on the field, snarling.

"Now, I shall awaken Revenants' memories of his true self!" He cried. "With the locket left to him by the one he truly loved! I activate the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin!" A giant golden locket with a picture in it appeared. "I tribute Vendread Houndhorde and Revenants on my field to Ritual Summon a new monster!" The two Vendreads became red energy that flew into the locket before it closed.

"Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 6! Revendread Slayer!" A muscular figure with burning red eyes appeared with blades on its limbs and 2400 ATK.

"Now Taleweaver has brought out his hero! The tragic yet magnificent Revendread Slayer!" MC said.

"Revendread Slayer's power comes from its memories of its fallen allies!" Taleweaver cried. "Since Houndhorde on the field was used as a Ritual Material, Slayer gains the Quick Effect of being able to target and banish a Spell or Trap once per turn! I banish SPYRAL GEAR - Last Resort!" The mechanical body instantly vanished.

"My protection!" Superspy gasped.

"And with Revenants on the field as a Ritual Material, I can banish a monster as a Quick Effect as well!" Taleweaver went on. "I banish SPYRAL Master Plan!" the female agent also vanished.

 _"Clever! Since it was banished, its effect won't activate to get more SPYRAL cards!"_ Mimi pointed out.

"You..." Superspy clenched his fist.

"Behold! Slayer's power gifted to it by its allies! Our hope!" He narrated. "Battle! Revendread Slayer will attack SPYRAL Double Helix! And at this moment, Slayer will gain even more power! By banishing Vendread Revenants during damage calculation, Slayer gains 300 extra attack! Go, Revendread Slayer! Vengeance Cleave!" The monster sliced through the twin SPYRAL agents, making them cry out in pain as they burst into sparkles.

 **Superspy's LP: 3200**

"I set a card and end my turn." Taleweaver ended. "The valiant warrior has successfully stopped your tactical invasion and protected us."

"Don't think you've won yet." Superspy spat. "I'm far from done! My turn! Draw!"

"During your Standby Phase, I activate Revendread Slayer's inherited Quick Effect to banish your face down card!" Taleweaver interrupted as the card vanished, revealing itself to be SPYRAL MISSION - Recapture.

"Yes, you anticipated it to be the card I added to my hand, and knew that with its effect I could take control of Slayer until the End Phase." Superspy smirked. "You are good. But, skill doesn't mean a single thing against my all powerful Meta deck! Let me show you! I Normal Summon SPYRAL Quik-Fix!" A scientist with swirly glasses appeared with 500 ATK. "When Quik-Fix is Summoned, I can add a SPYRAL GEAR from my Deck to my hand! I add SPYRAL GEAR - Big Red!"

"Now let me show you my full power! I activate the Spell, Machine Duplication! I Special Summon 2 more Quick-Fix's from my Deck!" Two more appeared on his field. "And their effects activate as well! I add SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed and SPYRAL GEAR - Utility Wire to my hand!"

"What powerful effects!" Mimi cried as the info appeared in front of Sholt.

"Now! Appear again! The circuit of stealth and espionage!" The giant square appeared once again. "The summoning conditions are 2 SPYRAL monsters! I set 2 Quik-Fix's!" The monsters once again became red arrows. "Link Summon! Link 2! SPYRAL Double Helix!" His ace reappeared.

"I won't let you!" Taleweaver declared. "Using Slayer's effect, I banish Double Helix!" The Link monster vanished as soon as it appeared.

"I thought you'd do that." Superspy nodded. "So now I activate SPYRAL GEAR - Big Red to bring back Quik-Fix and with its effect, add another SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed to my hand.

"Final Time! Appear! The circuit of stealth and espionage! The summoning conditions are 2 SPYRAL monsters! I set Double Helix and Quik-Fix! Link Summon! Reappear! Link 2! SPYRAl Double Helix!" His third copy appeared.

"I activate Double Helix's effect!" He continued. "Taleweaver! I declare the top of your deck to be a Spell, which it is, Pre-Preperation of Rites! Allowing me to Special Summon another SPYRAL - Master Plan to its Link Point in DEF Position! Then, I activate Master Plan's effect, to add SPYRAL MISSION - Assault to my hand, and activate it!" His combos played themselves out in succession.

"Then, I activate the effect of SPYRAL Sleeper in my hand!" He went on. "By banishing my 2 Quik-Fix's and Double Helix in my Graveyard, I Special Summon it from my hand!" A big burly agent appeared on the field with 2800 ATK.

"Now I activate SPYRAl GEAR - Drone's effect in the Graveyard, I banish itself and Quik-Fix to add SPYRAL Super Agent to my hand, and use its effect to once again declare Spell type, to Special Summon it!" The main agent appeared with 1900 ATK. "And when Super Agent is Special Summoned by a SPYRAL effect, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card my opponent controls!"

"Then I'll activate it now! Back to the Front! With it, I revive the loyal Vendread Houndhorde!" The demonic dog appeared with 2100 DEF.

"That won't help you now." Superspy grinned. "I equip both Double Helix and Sleeper with a SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed each!" The two monsters ATK's rose to 2900 and 3800 respectively.

"This is the end!" Superspy yelled. "Battle! Double Helix will attack Revendread Slayer!" The Link monster ran forward.

"I activate the other effect of Revendread Origin in my Graveyard!" Taleweaver pointed. "By banishing it, I prevent Slayer's destruction!" the card vanished and formed a shield around Slayer that protected it from the attack.

 **Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 3800**

"That won't save you! I activate Sleeper's Quick Effect!" He pointed. "By destroying a SPYRAL card, I destroy 2 cards my opponent controls! I destroy Master Plan to get rid of your two vendread's!" All three monsters exploded. "And Master Plan's effect activates, letting me add SPYRAL Resort and another SPYRAl GEAR - Last Resort to my hand."

"But Revendread Slayer's effect also activates when sent to the Graveyard!" Taleweaver pointed out. "I add a Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand, then send a Vendread monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I add another Revendread origin, then send Revendread Strix from my Deck to the Graveyard. Strix's effect then activates! By revealing Revendread Origin in my hand, I Special Summon it from the graveyard!" A demonic zombie crow appeared with a pained caw and 2000 DEF.

"You were even prepared for this?" Superspy grumbled. "How annoying! Sleeper will attack Revendread Strix!" The gigantic beater punched the bird, making it explode. "Then Super Agent will attack directly!" The spy jumpkicked Taleweaver in the chest, making him gasp in pain.

"Taleweaver!" Sholt cried.

 **Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 1900**

"Next turn, I'll definitely finish you." Superspy warned. "I activate the Field Spell, SPYRAL Resort! With it, my other SPYRAL cards cannot be targeted by card effects, and using its second effect, I add another SPYRAL Super Agent from my Deck to my hand! Finally, I equip Double Helix with SPYRAl GEAR - Last Resort from my hand! With this, my victory is assured! I set a card and end my turn!"

"Th-This is absolutely terrifying!" The MC admitted. "Superspy has built up such a powerful field! And now it's Giro's turn!? This looks like the end..."

'That Deck is incredibly powerful...what a strong field...' Sholt sweated. 'Can I really...?'

"Sholt." He looked down at Mimi, who was smiling. "Believe in your Deck, and we'll definitely win."

"Sholt..." He looked over at Kris. "It's your chapter now...show them what you are capable of."

"...R-Right..." Sholt nodded. "It's my turn! I draw!"

"Poor little rich kid. Not even the son of Dion Giro can stand up to me!"

Sholt ignored him as he chose a card. "I Normal Summon **Mymimic Curse**."

The monster that appeared had a ghostly crimson red aura about it as a giant black rings with glowing purple runes appeared, the middle of the ring holding a spinning dark pink portal, out of which popped a red ghostly spirit with a surprisingly cute face with a simple half circle smile and black ovals foreyes,, wearing a dark red tattered cloak that fell on it heavily, whilst floating dark pink spikes spun around the ring.

 **Mymimic Curse, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Mymimic?" Superspy echoed.

"Then I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn. I revive Revendread Slayer." The monster returned to the field.

"Tch! Like that'll help you! I activate Sleeper's effect to destroy Super Agent, then destroy both of your monsters!" Superspy cried.

"Quick-Play Spell, **Mymimic Surprise**." The Spell showed Mymimic Curse shooting out of its ring pulling a 'scary' face, making several shadows with yellow eyes and mouths cower in terror.

 _"As we control a Mymimic monster, it negates the effect of your card."_ Mimi explained.

"What!?" Superspy growled. "I lost Super Agent for nothing. In that case, I activate my Trap, SPYRAL GEAR - Utility W-!"

 _"That won't work either."_ Mimi gleefully interrupted him. _"All your other cards on the field can't activate their effect either, not even in the same Chain."_

"Wh-What did you say!?" Superspy cried as his Trap failed to work.

"I activate Mymimic Curse's Quick Effect." Sholt continued.

"Once per turn, we can increase the attack of a monster by 1000 until the End Phase, and we're targeting Revendread Slayer." Ring giggled as it glowed, making a red symbol of an 'M' appear on Slayer's forehead, boosting its ATK to 3400.

"Appear! The circuit of truth!" Sholt said as the square appeared above him. "The summoning condition is 1 Mymimic monster. I set Mymimic Curse in the Link Arrow." Curse turned into a spinning red twister with an arrowhead that crashed into the bottom arrow and turned it red.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Mymimic Hexer!" The monster that appeared looked like a yound girl with two long red ponytails on her fiery hair, as she wore a black robe that had a cartoonish devil face on the hood with white horns, eyes and teeth. as her clothing consisted of a white blouse that had black diamonds on the chest, sleeves and knees. Her eyes opened revealing them to be red as her mouth was filled with fangs for teeth, as a heart-shaped gem with bat wings circled around her protectively.

 **Mymimic Hexer, Link 1, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1200, Link Arrows: Down**

"The monster that Hexer points to gains 1000 attack." Mimi chimed in as Slayer's power rose further to 4300 thanks to the bat gem glowing.

"Even so, its attack power is still not enough to defeat me!" Superspy pointed out.

"I then equip Revendread Slayer with United We Stand, increasing its attack power by 800 for each monster I control." Sholt went on.

 _"That means 1600."_ Mimi stated as its ATK rose further to 5900.

"I also equip Slayer with Mage Power, increasing its attack by 500 for every Spell and Trap I control." He continued.

 _"1000 right now."_ Mimi nodded, Slayer's power becoming 6900.

"N-No way!" Superspy gasped.

"Taleweaver." Sholt spoke.

He nodded. "Right! Time for our conclusion!"

"Battle! Revendread Slayer will attack SPYRAL Double Helix! Vengeance Cleave!" The monster lunged forward and bisected the monster cleanly in two with a slash from its blades before it exploded.

"N-No...this...can't...arrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh!" Superspy cried out as he crashed to the ground.

 **Superspy's LP: 0**

 **Sholt and Taleweaver: WIN!**

"...Th...That's it folks!" MC screamed. "What a miraculous turnabout! The winners are Taleweaver and Sholt! Let's give it up for our new Number 10 Charisma Duelists!"

 _"Yay! We won!"_ Mimi cheered.

"Well done, Sholt." Kris nodded. "You did excellently."

"Thanks..." Sholt nodded.

"You..." Superspy stood up with a horrible scowl. "You bastard! There's no way I could have lost! My Deck was the strongest! The best! It can't lose to anybody! Those cards you used...they were bullshit! You probably got them from your big bad dad, didn't you? Cheater!"

"Sholt didn't cheat! His cards are fine!" Mimi countered.

"Shut up! An A.I shouldn't talk back!" Superspy snarled.

"Don't insult Mimi." Sholt defended her.

"And what are you gonna do about it, daddy's boy?" Superspy hissed.

"That's enough." Kris stepped between them. "Accept your defeat graciously, Superspy."

"Tch. No way in hell I will." He hissed. "I'll get you both for this." He then logged out.

"That was unpleasant." Kris grumbled. "You alright, Sholt?"

"...Yeah..." He lied.

"...Come on. Let's have a look around here beforew we log off." Kris offered, making Sholt nod, before the two of them walked off.

 _VRAINS_

The next day, Playmaker Dueled against a Knight of Hanoi, the Data Storm winds tearing through the server as they sped around in a Speed Duel.

"How interesting..." Fullcross commented, sitting on top of a building. "The Data Storm..."

"Uuur...urrgghhh..." He ignored the pained groans of a severely beaten Superspy behind him, who was crying from the pain of his arm, which was bent a very wrong way indeed.

"Enough out of you. You lost the Duel against me, so actually deal with it instead of that babyish tantrum you pulled earlier." Fullcross huffed, before he electrocuted Superspy, making him cry out in pain before he burst into pixels.

"Let me see..." Fullcross jumped down onto a lower building so that he was right above the Data Storm, then kneeled down next to it. "If you don't mind..."

He dipped his hand inside the data, as suddenly more and more began condensing itself into his hand, until it formed a cube of pure Data Storm, which he held up and admired.

"Looks like the game has changed." Fullcross smirked behind his mask, before he logged out.

 _Mymimic Curse: Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can increase the ATK of 1 monster you control by 1000 until the End Phase. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 _Mymimic Surprise: If your opponent activates a card or effect whilst you control a 'Mymimic' monster, negate that effect, also your opponent cannot activate cards or effects on their field until the End Phase. Your opponent cannot activate any cards in response to this cards activation._

 _Mymimic Hexer: 1 'Mymimic' monster. All monsters this card points to gain 1000 ATK._ _This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 **Here it is! Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS! The next step for my Yu-Gi-Oh stories!**

 **For those of you who don't know me, hi! I recently completed my Arc-V story, and now I'm here, for those returning. You're verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry lucky you got this so early! I've been in a good writing mood with the courses I'm currently taking.**

 **Anyway, this chapter, we are introduced to our two MC's, Sholt and Fullcross. We will be alternating between these two throughout, with more extra OC's coming in later on!**

 **Now, if you know me, then you know, it's time for the question of the chapter!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of the start of this story, as well as Sholt and Fullcross as characters?**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this new chapter! It was basic set up and a quick Duel, more fleshing out comes next chapter! See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The True Delete!

It was a new day at Den Academy. Sholt was walking down the hall towards class.

"There he is!" He flinched at the sounds of voices, then turned, there was no point in running. Three young men approached him.

"Hey, Giro! We saw your Duel with Taleweaver yesterday!" The first one said.

"Don't know why the hell Taleweaver teamed up with you. You must've handed him a fat lot of cash, huh?" The second one mocked.

"Of course! Taleweaver totally carried him!" The one in front laughed. "That reminds me! That Deck you used! Fess up! It was totally fake, right? I ain't never heard of those Mymimic cards you used! They even have a dumb name!"

"They're not fake. They're my Deck." Sholt told them plainly.

"Oh, wait wait wait, I've got it!" The first one said. "His dad probably made SOL Technologies make a super overpowered Deck just for him!"

"Of course! Makes perfect sense!" The third one chuckled. "Daddy gave him a really strong one so that he wouldn't cry when he loses!"

"That SPYRAL Deck was more overpowered." Sholt commented offhandedly.

"Whatever. Everybody knows you totally cheated. Good luck living with that!" All three of them then laughed before walking away.

 _"Those jerks!"_ Mimi appeared on Sholt's screen. _"Why, if I had a body, I'd beat them all up!"_

"Bit too violent, Mimi." Sholt told her. "For now, I'm heading to class."

 _"Right! Don't wanna be late!"_ She agreed.

Sholt walked into class, where he was aware that a lot of people were looking at him, making him quite uncomfortable, as he sat down in his chair and curled into himself as much as possible.

"Hey! Hey! Giro!" Suddenly, Naoki was approaching him? Why was he approaching him? What did he want? "I saw your Duel with Taleweaver against Superspy, it was really cool!"

"...Thanks." Seriously, what did he want?

"But, are your cards really fake?" He asked.

"No." Sholt defended himself.

"Oh, okay!"...Why was he so quick to just accept that?

As Naoki seemingly continued to talk, Sholt glanced past him at Yusaku, who seemed to be glancing at him for a moment, but then promptly resumed ignoring everything. Naoki noticed this and followed his line of sight, only to grimace when it fell on Yusaku.

"Oh, right, that's Yusaku." Naoki sneered. "Don't talk to him, Giro. He's an absolute jerk!"

This actually caught Sholt's attention. 'He knows something about Yusaku Fujiki, the mystery of the class?' He gave Naoki his attention. "Why?"

"Well, I just tried to talk to him, and then he began insulting me! Didn't even looked like he gave a damn about me!" Naoki ranted.

'Yusaku's the harsh type huh?' Sholt could see Yusaku was glancing at them again, but didn't seem interested in the allegations thrown at him.

"And another thing-!" Naoki looked like he was about to go on.

"Mr Shima, if you would kindly take your seat." The teacher snapped at him.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He hurried back to his seat.

Once again, Sholt didn't pay attention and left as soon as the class finished, and as it was the last one, he began to head home, out into the courtyard.

 _"Oh, Sholt, you got a message from Kris whilst your lesson was going on."_ Mimi told him. _"He says he can't meet with you today, he's got something on today. Doesn't say what."_

"That's fine. But you could have told me in class." Sholt said.

 _"But that would be rude!"_ Mimi gasped.

"You know I don't pay attention anyway." Sholt shrugged.

"Sholt." He actually stopped at a familiar voice. He looked behind him to see a girl with short brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"Aoi." He greeted her, turning to her fully. "Your brother is well, I presume?"

"Very. And your father?" She asked.

"Busy." Sholt replied simply.

This was Aoi Zaizen. Her brother, Akira Zaizen, worked as the security manager of SOL Technologies, so he and Sholt's father were acquainted. Sholt and Aoi had met through their father and brother respectively, and found out they went to the same school. What they had wasn't a friendship exactly, more rather a simple noticing of each other in that they could catch each other out in a crowd.

"I saw your Duel with Taleweaver yesterday." She spoke. "When did you have connections with him, let alone Duel with him?"

"Ties with my father." He gave her the answer she wanted to hear. "He's a good guy."

Her stoic facial expression didn't change. "So, you want to become a Charisma Duelist all of a sudden?"

"Who said? I'm just working with one." He replied simply.

"You're the son of one of the most powerful men in Den City." Aoi stated matter-of-factly. "You could quickly gain a lot of popularity and followers if you became one."

"I dislike popularity." Sholt deliberately mitigated the word 'hate'. "I'm doing it because I want to."

"For fun?" She had a hint of hopefulness in that question.

"...Maybe. Perhaps I don't know myself." Sholt admitted.

Aoi nodded. "In any case, I wish you luck in it." She then continued walking.

Sholt looked surprised at her good will. "Th-Thank you." He then watched as she went.

 _"Well, that was nice of her."_ Mimi perked up. _"Maybe we could have a go at being Charisma Duelists!"_

"Not right now." Sholt told her. "There's too much going on to think about something like that."

 _"Okay, okay. Still, could be fun!"_ Mimi cheered.

"I guess it could..." Sholt nodded. "Let's go home, Mimi."

 _"Yep!"_ Her eyes nodded.

 _VRAINS_

Kris sat in a cafe, people deliberately avoiding him as he sipped a cup of black coffee. He glanced out the window to see an orphanage close by. He then sat up and reached into his bag before getting to work.

He winced as he detached all the piercings from his nose, ears and lower lip, then made an effort to cover his tattoos with his sleeves before he pulled a wig identical to his hair as Taleweaver out of the bag and put it on. He then took a deep breath before finishing his coffee and unceremoniously dumping his money on the table before heading out and over to the orphanage, quietly entering it.

"Hellooooooo?" He called out in his elegant voice.

"Taleweaver's here!" Suddenly a whole swarm of young children crowded around him.

"There you all are!" He laughed. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten my weekly visits!"

"You're Duel yesterday was so cool!" One of the children cried.

"Who was that guy with you?" Another one asked.

"That was my new partner. He's very capable." He assured them. "Now, why don't you go in the room so that I actually have some space to get my book ready?"

"Okay!" And with that, the children hurried back into the room, only for a new figure to walk out.

"I thought they'd rush to see you." He smirked.

"Go Onizuka." Kris shook hands with the burly man.

"Taleweaver. Ready to tell me your name yet?" Go asked him.

"My dear Go, that's my greatest plot twist! I can't just give it away!" Kris cried overdramatically.

"Fair enough." Go laughed heartedly. "So, Numnber 10 now, eh?"

"Indeed. And I shall be coming for you before long." He warned.

"Looking forward to it." Go smirked.

"Ah! Taleweaver, so good of you to join us!" The manager of the orphanage stepped forward. "The children have been looking forward to another story of yours."

"Certainly seems so." Kris laughed.

"I actually wanted to talk to you. Your partner yesterday was Sholt Giro, yes?" He asked.

"Indeed. His father said he should work with me to gain some experience in VRAINS." Kris lied.

"Well, we were actually talking about that." The manager looked at Go.

"We're hoping you can put in a good word for us with Giro to help fund the orphanage." Go told him. "Not only can we expand, but we can promote more, which will help these children find a good home all the more."

Kris let a scowl slip across his unpierced facial features, but he quickly hid it with a nod. "I shall see what I am able to do."

"Thank you, Taleweaver." Go nodded.

"Taleweaver! Come tell us a story!" One of the children called out.

"Alright, alright, I'm now coming." Taleweaver assured them as he sat in a big red armchair that had somehow become his and opened a book, beginning to read aloud as the children sat around him.

 _VRAINS_

One server in VRAINS was called 'Circuit Sky Fortress SF0029', it was an absolutely gigantic golden battleship, one as big as a city, suspended in a stormy sky filled with lightning, those who fell off would be automatically logged out. It was a place only for the strongest of VRAINS Duelist.

"Gaaaah!" A boy with green hair and a grey suit was thrown back and crashed into a wall as his LP fell to 0. He was then approached by a taller, lanky orange haired young man with red armour.

"Man, that was too easy." He laughed, stomping over to him. "Now, as promised, you're gonna give me the data for all the cards in your Deck."

"Y-You can't..." The loser gasped.

"Oh, I can and I will." He picked the defeated Duelist up by his collar forcefully. "That's how this works! Now give me your Deck or you'll 'accidentally' fall off into a stray bolt of lightning!"

Suddenly there was a noise behind them. The orange haired one looked over his shoulder to see a shadowed figure standing there.

"Hello, Ren." Fullcross greeted him.

The orange haired Duelist's eyes widened in horror and he dropped the other boy. "N-No...that's not possible!" He backed up against the wall. "Y-You can't know its me! I changed my avatar! I changed my account! I got a new Duel Disk! I deleted everything!"

"You cannot hide from me." Fullcross walked towards him menacingly. "I know everything."

"No, please! Not again!" He cried. "I-I'll really stop this time! I swear on my mothers life! Please!"

"Seems I was too soft on you last time." Suddenly Fullcross punched his avatar so hard Ren's chest burst into pixels, making him breath erratically as he saw Fullcross' fist bury itself in his chest. "I'll put you in a coma this time."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ren screamed in pain as Fullcross shot electricity directly into his avatars chest with increasing power. "STOP! PLEASE! Arrrrrggggggghhhhhh! IT HURTS SO MUCH! STOP! STOP! AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And with that, he burst into pixels.

The green haired boy cowered against the other wall in fear, and flinched when Fullcross set his gaze on him.

"...Are you alright?" Fullcross asked, causing the boy to nod his head in fear. "Good. Log out and be careful from now on." The boy nodded again before quickly logging out.

"What a hero you are, Fullcross."

"Don't you dare call me that." Fullcross muttered before he turned around. Standing in front of him was a figure wearing golden sheriff attire with red gems embedded in it, and wearing what looked like a biohazard mask.

"Oh? I was praising you." The man said.

"I'm not a hero." He firmly stated. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Lockmark." He stated. "I've been hired by SOL Technologies to take you out, Fullcross."

"SOL Technologies?" Fullcross' eyes narrowed. "Another one?"

Meanwhile, in SOL Technologies, Fullcross was shown on a screen as Lockmark recorded his vision.

"Lockmark has engaged with Fullcross, sir." One of the workers spoke.

Akira Zaizen glared at the screen. "It was bad enough when it was just you, Fullcross. But now with Playmaker becoming a threat as well, we can't afford to have both of you doing whatever you want. We must eliminate one of you, and you've been the thorn in our side for the longest."

"I'm nothing like the Duelists you've faced before." Lockmark boasted. "Or are you scared? Maybe you just shock everyone because you suck at Dueling."

"Nice try, but you can't rile me up with pathetic taunts like that." Fullcross waved him off. "But if you want a Duel, I've actually been meaning to try something." The cube of pure Data Storm materialized in his hand. "Let's make this a Speed Duel!" Suddenly, a Data Storm burst out of the cube as the winds ripped through the corridors of the fortress and outside it.

"A Speed Duel? What Playmaker did?" Lockmark recalled. "Fine then!"

Duel Boards appeared under them as they surfed on the wind. Lockmark's was a simple rectangle shape that was gold in colour, whilst Fullcross' was long, sleep and sharp in an arrowhead shape which had a black body and dark blue edges, with a white cross in the middle of it.

"What? Fullcross can use the Data Storm!?" Akira gasped, gritting his teeth. "Damnit...how is he always three steps ahead of us!?"

The two of them surfed down one of the gold corridors which had bolts of lightning shooting past them in glass tubes.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Fullcross vs. Lockmark LP: 4000**

"The first turn is mine!" Fullcross held his left arm up, revealing his Duel Disk. It was very small and diamond shaped with a blue body and a red screen. As it activated, Fullcross held his hand out and then swiped it in an arc, causing four cards to form in his hand before they faded away and reformed in front of him in a curving arc.

"What the-? I've never seen a Duel Disk like that!" Lockmark said.

"I created this Duel Disk myself." Fullcross told him.

"But how though...?" Akira mumbled.

Fullcross tapped one of the cards, causing them to vanish before one formed in his hand. "I Normal Summon **Deliete Sword**!" A red blade suddenly appeared in front of him which he slapped the card down on before the blade curved around behind him like a visor.

The monster that appeared had a metallic humanoid figure, with a broad neon green diamond shaped torso that had a red skull face across it, a very thin tube-like black midsection that led down to green spear shaped legs with purple edges, as well as thin black biceps leading to sharp edged dark purple arms. The left arm ended in a red claw, whilst the right arm had a dark purple hilt for a hand, out of which came a bolt of red lightning that formed into the blade of a sword with a diamond shaped hole in it. It's head was a purple 'v'-shape as a single red robotic eye glowed brightly, whilst red lightning crackled on the ends of its points, leaving red sparks trailing behind it. The monster flew along beside Fullcross.

 **Deliete SW-0-RD, Level 4, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

"I activate Deliete Sword's Quick Effect!" Fullcross pointed. "Once per turn, I can destroy a Deliete card on my field or in my hand! I destroy **Deliete Fire** in my hand!" He revealed the card before it burst into sparkles. The monster shown on the card looked like a red skull with sparking white fangs and two 0's for eyes and 1's for pupils, as it had two curving white horns that had white electricity curling around them like tesla coils, as purple flames burned on the ends of the horns.

 **Deliete F-1-RE, Level 4, Thunder, FIRE, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1100**

"At this moment, I activate the effects of both Deliete Sword and Deliete Fire!" He continued. "When Deliete Fire is destroyed, my opponent takes 800 damage!" The Graveyard portal opened up and the monster flew out before shooting two streams of fire from its horns that washed over Lockmark before the skull fell back into the portal.

 **Lockmark's LP: 3200**

"And when another Deliete monster on my field or in my hand is destroyed, I can activate Deliete Sword's effect to make it gain attack equal to that monsters original attack until my opponents next End Phase!" SW-0-RD gained a red aura as its ATK rose to 3400. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Bringing out a 3400 attack monster and dealing 800 damage to me in the first turn..." Lockmark pondered. "I see. You are indeed a powerful Duelist. But I am stronger! My turn!" He drew and studied the cards hovering in front of him before picking one. "I Normal Summon Magibullet Shooter Star!" a female demonic monster appeared with 1300 ATK.

"Magibullet? I thought they were called Magical Musketeer." Fullcross commented smugly.

"Shut up!" Lockmark snapped. "With a Magibullet on the field, I can activate Magibullet Spells and Traps from my hand during either players turn! I activate Magibullet - Never-Endorphin, which doubles Magibullet Shooter Star's attack and defence until the End Phase!" The monsters ATK doubled to 2600. "And with this, Star's effect activates! When a Magibullet Spell or Trap is activated in the same column as it, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Magibullet from my Deck in Defence Position! Come forth, Magibullet Shooter Caspar!" A male demonic shooter appeared with 2000 DEF.

"Yes, Magibullet's chain their effects with their Spells and Traps." Fullcross nodded. "But Star's attack is still lower then Deliete Sword's!" Suddenly the two of them surfed out of the corridor and began travelling across the top of the sky fortress, lightning crackled around them in the dark storm.

"But my strategy isn't over!" Lockmark boasted. "I activate the Spell, Magibullet - Cross-Dominator! With it, I reduce Deliete Sword's attack and defence to 0, and negate its effects! And since it was activated in the same column as Caspar, its monster effect activates to add a different named Magibullet card from my Deck to my hand!"

"You're too hasty." Fullcross chastised. "I activate my Trap! **Deliete Bomb**!" The card showed several black spheres with crisscrossing red X's that all had little red skulls inbetween each cross. "With this, I Special Summon a Deliete from my GY in Defence Position!"

"Bringing back Deliete Fire? I won't let you do a thing!" Lockmark cried. "I activate my Trap from my hand! Magibullet - Deadman's Burst! I negate the activation of Deliete Bomb and destroy it!" The two Traps burst into sparkles. "Now the other effects will resolve! With Caspar's effect, I add Magibullet Death-perado to my hand!" Sword's ATK dropped to 0. "With this, you're helpless!"

However, Fullcross' eyes turned up in a smirk. "Oh, really?"

Suddenly, the bomb from Deliete bomb appeared in front of Magibullet Shooter Star and exploded, making the monster vanish.

"What!? What just happened!?" Lockmark gasped.

"Deliete Bomb's second effect activates when it is destroyed." Fullcross explained. "I can send 1 card on the field to the Graveyard, and I chose Magibullet Shooter Star. Too bad, looks like you don't have a monster to attack me with."

Lockmark grit his teeth. "You...I end my turn!"

"Mine then. I draw." Fullcross drew from thin air again. "I Normal Summon **Deliete Witch**." The monster that appeared had a body that was simply a long dark blue robe curving into an hourglass shape, with no arms or legs. A dark red sash was wrapped around the monsters neck that flapped in the wind behind it, as well as having little black x's on them. It's aquamarine shot hair framed its pale white face and glassy white eyes, showing the monster as female, as the sash covered her mouth. On top of her head was a dark blue witch's hat, only it was cut in half, with the upper half hovering suspended above the lower half, the top half and lower half looking like a white skull head as a ball of blue lightning crackled inbetween the two.

 **Deliete W-1-CH, Level 4, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200**

At that moment, the two of them flew up to the front of the fortress and down the barrel of a cannon, then into a dark corridor with nothing but yellow flashing lights illuminating them from the sides.

"Then I activate the Spell, **Deliete Reboot**!" The card showed Deliete SW-0-RD bursting out of a pit of red corrupted data with several faded copies of it following behind. "With it I Special Summon Deliete Fire from my Graveyard!"

"Not this time you won't!" Lockmark countered. "From my hand, I activate the Trap, Magibullet - Dancing Needle to banish Deliete Fire from the Graveyard, and then Caspar's effect chains to add another Magibullet card from my Deck to my hand!"

"I activate Deliete Sword's Quick Effect!" Fullcross responded. "I destroy Deliete Reboot on my field!" The Spell burst into sparkles as Deliete Fire vanished from the GY.

"And I add Magibullet - Cross-Dominator from my Deck to my hand." Lockmark revealed it before adding it to his hand. 'Yes, with this, I can counter anything that you do, Fullcross! I will win this Duel!'

"Deliete Reboot's effect activates when it is destroyed." Fullcross detailed. "I can add a Deliete monster in my Graveyard or Banished Zone to my hand. Obviously, I add Deliete Fire."

"He still managed to recover it?" Lockmark thought aloud.

"Then I activate Deliete Witch's Quick Effect!" He continued. "I destroy Deliete Fire in my hand!" The card once again vanished. "Now, the effects of all three of my Deliete's will activate! Deliete Sword will gain Deliete Fire's attack!" The monsters power once again rose to 3400. "Deliete Fire's effect will inflict 800 damage!" Once again flames spiralled out of the Graveyard portal and hit Lockmark, making him grunt in pain.

 **Lockmark's LP: 2400**

"And Deliete Witch's effect! When itself or another Deliete card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Deliete from my hand or Graveyard! Revive! Deliete Fire!" The third Deliete appeared on the field.

"Three monsters...is this...?" Lockmark wondered.

They came out of the tunnel and into the very core of the fortress, a giant spinning green tank that reached up skyward, as the two of them began spinning around, ascending upward.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals and destroys the darkness!" Fullcross held his hand out as a Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Sword, Deliete Fire, and Deliete Witch in the Link Arrows!" The three monsters suddenly became bolts of red, purple and blue lightning that shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! **Deliete Off Fiend**!"

The monster that appeared was very large in size. It had a bulky armour plated white body with blood red crackling triangles on them as spikes hot out of the edges of the body. It's arms started out as thin sharp black biceps, but turned into bulky red arms that were razor sharp at the edges, leading to three giant white claws on the end that constantly crackled with black electricity. Its lower body had two sharp legs with crackling white hooks for feet, as a long spiked black tail extended out behind it, ending in an arrowhead that was white with red edges. Behind it was a giant solid red 'X' with the ends of each point curving out to look like wings. Its head had clenched pointed red teeth for a mouth, but its head was completely covered by a dark purple skull mask with giant curving black horns, and four eye holes forming a diamond shape for the monsters four red slitted eyes to glare through.

 **Deliete 0-F-F-1-END, Link 3, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 2500, Link Arrows: Top-Left, Top-Right, Down**

"So this is your ace." Lockmark smirked. "But this is the moment I've been waiting for! I activate the Trap, Magibullet - Death-perado from my hand! With it, I destroy Deliete Off Fiend!" Shooter Caspar shot a bullet that created a massive explosion, completely covering Off Fiend.

"Too bad, Fullcross! You've los-!" Lockmark began to taunt, but when the smoke cleared, Deliete 0-F-F-1-END was still there. "Impossible! Deliete Off Fiend is still here!?"

"Again, you're too hasty. Or rather, idiotic." Fullcross mocked him. "Deliete Off Fiend cannot be destroyed by my opponents card effects."

"An effect like that...!" Lockmark hissed.

"Battle! Deliete Off Fiend! Attack Magibullet Shooter Caspar!" Fullcross pointed forward, the monster flying in front of him with a roar.

"Not so fast! I still have this! The Spell Magibullet - Cross-Dominator! With it, I negate Off Fiend's effects and reduce its attack and defence to 0!" The Link Monsters power instantly dropped to nothing as Caspar shot it with paralyzing bullet. "With this, take 2000 damage!"

"I refuse to let you even scratch me." Fullcross stated harshly. "Seems like the perfect moment. I activate my Skill! True Delete!" The red parts of his avatar suddenly glowed brightly.

"What's his Skill?" Akira leaned forward.

"When activated, I destroy 1 monster I control! I destroy Deliete Off Fiend!" Fullcross fired a bolt of lightning from his hand that destroyed his monster.

"You're destroying your own ace!?" Lockmark gasped.

"Then, I can Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard into the Extra Monster Zone!" Fullcross yelled. "Revive! Deliete Off Fiend!" His ace reappeared in the same Extra Monster Zone with a roar.

"It got its 2500 attack back!" Lockmark realised. "Fine then...I'm desperate! I activate my own Skill! Draw Shoot!" His outfit glowed gold. "I tribute a monster I control then draw a card! If it is a monster, I Special Summon it, and if it is a Spell or Trap, I can instantly activate it!" Magibullet Shooter Caspar burst into sprakles as he drew from his Deck, then smirked. "Yes! I drew Magibullet Fiend Zamiel, so I Special Summon it!" A malevolent grinning monster appeared with 2500 ATK.

"And since its a monster, it gains attack equal to the tributed monsters attack!" Zamiel's power rose to 3700. "How's that, Fullcross!? You can't beat Zamiel! I will defeat you!"

"...Do I even need to bother repeating myself?" Fullcross asked nobody, making Lockmark lose his smile. "I activate Deliete Off Fiend's Quick Effect! Once per turn, I can destroy a card it points to!"

"What? Zamiel is-!" He only just realised Zamiel was in Off Fiend's Top-Right Link Arrow.

"Off Fiend! Destroy Magibullet Fiend Zamiel! Fiendish Lightning!" The monster roared as black lightning shot from its claws and destroyed the monster.

"This...can't..." Lockmark breathed.

At that moment, the two of them shot up into the control room of the fortress, with computers beeping all around them and a wide glass window staring out across the vast expanse of metallic deck that was beneath them.

"In the end, you were just like all the others." Fullcross stated. "Deliete Off Fiend will attack you directly! Rage Erase!" The monster roared as it scraped its claws against the passing ground, causing sparks to flare up and the computers to explode as it flew forward and slashed past him with its claws, talons and wings, smashing through the glass.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lockmark screamed as he fell through the broken glass and crashed down onto the deck.

 **Lockmark's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

"Even Lockmark lost..." Akira mumbled, leaning back in his chair. "And Fullcross didn't take a single point of damage..."

The winds faded away as Lockmark force himself up to his hands and knees, as Fullcross landed in front of him.

"Well would you look at that. I don't suck." Fullcross narrowed his eyes. "Can't say the same for you. You don't even read the effects of my cards? Not very smart on your part. Still though, that was a good test run for Speed Duels. We should do it again sometime."

"Don't you...mock me!" Lockmark suddenly pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Fullcross. "This bullet will kill you in real life too!"

"Why does he have something like that!?" Akira gasped.

"It's a program meant to cause shock." One of the workers detailed. "If Fullcross is hit with it, his real body will feel the force of being actually shot."

"He's really going to kill him!?" Akira gasped.

"Farewell, Fullcross!" Lockmark laughed as he fired.

But the bullet was shocked with lightning and exploded before it even got close.

There was a pause as lockmark trembled. "H-How...? That's not..."

Fullcross' eyes glowed menacingly. "You shouldn't have done that."

An absolutely gigantic bolt of lightning suddenly shot down and covered half of the sky fortress in its blast, including Lockmark.

"GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lockmark let out a bloodcurdling scream as he was completely disintegrated.

When the lightning faded, half of the gigantic sky fortress was completely destroyed.

On Akira's end, his screen only showed static.

"What was that? Somebody tell me what happened!" Akira demanded.

"S-Sir..." One of them spoke. "Half of Circuit Sky Fortress is gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He questioned.

"It's destroyed. Completely. In one moment." The worker sounded like she couldn't believe it herself.

Akira sat there for a moment, before shock overcame him and he leaned back in his chair.

"Fullcross...what the hell are you?" Akira breathed.

 _VRAINS_

Meanwhile, others were watching, from a hot dog truck.

"So this Fullcross can use the Data Storm as well." The purple haired owner said.

 _"That's not possible!"_ A voice cried. _"That's totally my thing! He stole it!"_

"Be quiet." Yusaku firmly told the A.I in his Duel Disk. "Shoichi, what do you know about him?"

"Honestly? Absolutely nothing other then what we've just seen." Shoichi said. "He covers his tracks incredibly well, even better then we do, deleting anything relating to himself mere milliseconds after it is processed, and even deleting the recordings of that data as well."

"So what is he then?" Yusaku asked.

"A master. Someone who has complete control over VRAINS. He can make it his personal playground." Shoichi sighed. "That's what makes him so terrifying."

"If it comes to it, we might have to stop him." Yusaku said.

 _"What!? Why not now!?"_ His A.I cried. _"He stole my data! We gotta beat him as soon as possible!"_

"No. My focus is the Knights of Hanoi." Yusaku sternly denied.

"At the same time, we shouldn't let him run amok without surveillance." Shoichi said. "I'll try to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks, Shoichi." Yusaku nodded, before thinking. 'Fullcross, huh?'

 _Fullcross' Skill: True Delete: (Quick) Destroy 1 monster you control, then Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your Graveyard to an Extra Monster Zone._

 _Lockmark's Skill: Draw Shoot: (Quick) Tribute 1 monster you control, then draw 1 card. If it is a monster, Special Summon it, and it gains ATK equal to the tributed monsters ATK. If it is a Spell/Trap card, Set or activate it._

 _Deliete SW-0-RD: (Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When a 'Deliete' monster in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can make this card gain ATK equal to that monsters original ATK until your opponents next End Phase. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete SW-0-RD' once per turn._

 _Deliete F-1-RE:_ _(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When this card is destroyed, OR when a 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete F-1-RE' once per turn'._

 _Deliete Bomb: Normal Trap. Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. When this card is destroyed, you can send 1 card your opponent controls to the GY. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete Bomb' once per turn._

 _Deliete W-1-CH:_ _(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When this card is destroyed, OR when a 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Deliete' monster from your hand or GY. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete W-1-CH' once per turn'._

 _Deliete Reboot: Normal Spell. Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 'Deliete' card in your GY or Banished Zone to your hand. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete Reboot' once per turn._

 _Deliete 0-F-F-1-END: 2+ 'Deliete' monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can destroy 1 card this card points to. Once per turn, when this card or another monster is Link Summoned, you can target 1 Link Monster on the field, its effects are negated whilst you control this card, you can only negate the effects of 1 monster at a time via this effect. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponents card effects._

 **It's here! The second chapter! I'm pretty hyped ton continue writing this story! And it's great to see how well the first chapter did! Glad to see a lot of you returning reviewers from Arc-VOC! (Those just now joining us, you may want to check out that one first).**

 **So, if you couldn't tell, this chapter shows off Fullcross' brutal yet effective Dueling style, and his true skill as a Duelist, as well as giving just a bit more character to Sholt and Kris. Also, if you can't tell yet, I'm including a lot of different kinds of 'servers' for our heroes to Duel in. In VRAINS literally all we see is boring blue buildings, so I'm mixing it up a bit, hope you like it!**

 **Now that that's explained, time for the question of this chapter!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of Fullcross' 'Deliete' monsters and his Dueling Style?**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time, we're focusing back on Sholt as he and Kris Duel a new opponent! Look forward to it! See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chained Bonds

Sholt was walking home after another day at school. Despite his home being near the middle of Den City, he often walked a longer route along the edges of the city, in order to avoid everybody else.

 _"I've revised your timetable again!"_ Mimi perked up. _"And this time I've included an earlier bedtime, you really should sleep more!"_

"I'm fine, Mimi, I promise." He told her. "Besides, I can't sleep when I feel there is more I could be doing."

 _"Your health is important as well. A growing boy needs at least 8 hours of sleep every day."_ Mimi said.

"I'm 15, I think I can make that decision for myself." He said.

Mimi put a pouty face on the screen, before perking up. _"Hey, what's that?"_

Sholt looked ahead and saw a mobile hot dog stand with tables set up outside. According to its sign, it was called Cafe Nagi.

"...A hot dog stand?" Sholt stated.

 _"It must've moved here! You should get one whilst we're here!"_ Mimi cried excitedly.

"Well, I do have money but-" He stopped as he saw someone sitting at the tables. "Yusaku Fujiki? What's he doing here?"

 _"Yusaku is? That's good!"_ Mimi cheered. _"You wanna know more about him, right? This is a perfect opportunity!"_

"I...I guess so." Sholt hesitantly agreed. "Still...will it be weird if I just go over?"

 _"Make it casual, and buy a hot dog."_ Mimi insisted.

"Okay, okay." Sholt nodded, walking over to the hot dog stand. Standing inside was a man with purple hair and a goatee.

"Hey there." The man greeted him casually. "Just get out of school? What can I get you?"

Sholt noticeably squirmed despite Shoichi's friendly demeanour. "M-Medium sized with ketchup and mustard, please."

"Easy! Coming right up." He smiled, getting to work. As the owner cooked, Sholt glanced over at Yusaku, who seemingly hadn't noticed him yet. "Here you go!" He handed Sholt his hot dog.

"Thank you." He nodded. The rich kid idled over towards him, and nervously waved. "...Hello, Yusaku."

Yusaku took notice of him by glancing towards him with his standard emotionless expression. "Giro?"

"Sh-Sholt." He corrected the hacker. An awkward pause then descended over them. "...C-Can I...?"

Yusaku looked at the opposite chair, then simply nodded, making Sholt quickly take the seat and begin eating his hot dog quite slowly.

"...What are you doing here?" Sholt quietly asked.

Yusaku looked at him for a moment, as if pondering whether to answer or not. "...I like to eat here. Shoichi is good too."

Sholt glanced at the hot dog cooker at the mention of his name, indicating he understood. "...Do you hate me?"

Yusaku blinked at the question, but his expression remained unchanged. "Why ask something like that?"

"I don't know..." Sholt stared down at his hands. "It's just...you don't really talk to me...and you always look away whenever we make eye contact."

"Let me answer your question with another." Yusaku said. "Why are you so interested in me?"

Sholt literally flinched at the question. Had it been that obvious? "W-Well...you're...different, from anyone else. You're silent, you observe, you seem to have an understanding of things even before they're told to you. It's...interesting."

Yusaku remained emotionless. "Then I'll answer yours. There are three reasons I choose not to interact with you in particular."

He held up his fingers. "1. Practically everybody else crowds around and harasses you because of who you are. I don't want to be grouped in with them. 2. You shouldn't be interested in me, you should focus on finding better, kinder people. 3. You really should focus on the lesson."

Sholt processed the words for a moment. "...You're kind." Yusaku slightly raised an eyebrow at that.

 _"So that means you'll be our friend, right? Right!?"_ Mimi suddenly yelled, making both Duelists jump.

"Mimi!" Sholt gasped.

"Is that your A.I?" Yusaku questioned.

"Y-Yes. This is Mimi." Sholt showed him the screen of his Duel Disk, which currently displayed Mimi's smiling face.

 _"Hello!"_ She greeted him cheerfully. Yusaku stared at her in an intimidating way, making her face shrink on the screen. _"Ummmmm..."_

"It's different." Yusaku commented.

"I designed her myself." Sholt pointed, emphasizing the word 'her'.

 _"Yep! I came out pretty good!"_ Mimi's eyes turned up in a smile.

 _"Hark! Is that a voice with ACTUAL sentience to it?"_ A new voice cried out, as an eye appeared on Yusaku's Duel Disk. _"Could I possibly, finally have a normal conversation?"_

"...Is that yours?" Sholt pointed, noticing Yusaku's eyebrows had sharpened in a hint of anger at the eye in his Duel Disk.

"Yes." Yusaku stated with a hint of annoyance.

 _"Oh, hello there!"_ Mimi greeted him. _"What's your name?"_

 _"I never thought I'd be so happy for another A.I to simply say hello to me!"_ The new one cried with a river appearing on the screen from its eye. _"Allow me to introduce myself, I am-"_

"Ai." Yusaku interrupted him.

 _"WHAT!?"_ Ai cried out.

"Ai?" Sholt echoed.

"Because he's an A.I and an eye." Yusaku gestured to him.

 _"Ohhh, you're so cruel. You could have at least given me a more creative name!"_ He wept.

 _"Nice to meet you, Ai."_ Mimi greeted him nonetheless. _"You seem to be very advanced."_

 _"Thank you very much!"_ Ai looked quite proud of the compliment. _"And may I say, you are somewhat intelligent yourse-"_

"Giro." Yusaku interrupted Ai mid speech. "You shouldn't concern yourself with me. Focus on finding more interesting people."

"...If you say so." Sholt picked up his half-eaten hot dog and stood up. "I'd better be going. See you at school, Yusaku." He then walked off.

 _"He wasn't so bad. A little intimidating maybe."_ Mimi said. _"And that A.I of his...it was definitely special."_

"Yeah...Yusaku is definitely different." Sholt agreed, as he resumed eating his hot dog.

 _"Ahhh, why'd you do that?"_ Ai yelled. _"I finally found an A.I I could talk to on common ground!"_

"Be quiet. You're supposed to stay hidden." Yusaku chided him.

"Still though, it's pretty impressive he made an A.I like that himself." Shoichi said, leaning out. "And he's the son of Dion Giro as well, a Head Manager in SOL Technologies. Wonder if he knows anything that will be useful to us?"

"No." Yusaku spoke, standing up. "Any information we want, we will retrieve ourselves. Nobody else should be involved."

 _"So, you're just blowing them off!?"_ Ai shouted. _"No way! We gotta talk to Mimi and that guy again!"_

"Giro especially should not be tied to us in any way." Yusaku stated. "If our activities were traced back to them in any way, very powerful people could be used as bargaining pawns."

"Not even as a friend?" Shoichi suggested.

Yusaku shook his head. "Even after all of this is over, I can't just be a friend to others when my past is the only thing that defines me. It's better that I just be an emissary without identity."

Shoichi frowned, but then nodded solemnly, before opening the door to let Yusaku in.

 _VRAINS_

The Giro household was nothing less then a manor, a gigantic fat three floor house which was dark blue in colour, with high white walls surrounding itself and the garden, with a big metal door at the front.

Sholt walked up to the edge of the giant metal door, where a keypad was attached.

"Mimi." Sholt said.

 _"On it."_ He held his Duel Disk up to the keypad as a bunch of codes flew from the screen into the keypad, causing it to glow green as a smaller door swung open next to the gigantic metal one, and Sholt walked in before it closed behind him.

As he opened the door, his home greeted him. The inside foyer had the traditional wide open area, red carpet and gigantic staircases that split at the top. However, the noticeable thing about this big blue mansion were the screens on every surface detailing information from maps to calls to rankings and Charisma Duelists. And the parts of the walls that weren't filled by a screen had white flashes of light travelling briskly across them, the very passing of information was apparent in this house.

"Master Sholt." A butler with a curly black mustache and equally curly black hair wearing a black suit greeted him. "Welcome home."

"Thanks, Wallace." Sholt said.

"Is that my son I hear coming through the door?" A voice called out.

"Indeed it is, sir." Wallace replied.

A very tall lanky man appeared out of one of the corridors. He wore a crisp emerald green suit over a button up black shirt and a white bow tie with black tap shoes, as he wore a standard model black Duel Disk on his left wrist. Unlike his sons soft yellow hair, his was a darker golden colour, and swept across his scalp with wild slashing spikes that framed his face and back of his head. His mouth was thin and sharp, with a check mark smile, and wide bright blue eyes that sparkled brightly.

"Hey, Sholt!" He greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hello, dad." Sholt greeted him back.

"How was your day at school?" Dion Giro asked his son.

"Okay." Sholt replied simply.

"Great! I'm glad you're doing well!" Dion grinned. Despite seeming such a serious figure in front of cameras, this particular Head Manager was quite aloof in the comfort of his own home.

"Sir, just to inform you, the son of the Development Manager sent a message for you." Wallace reminded him.

"Aw, I'll Duel him later." Dion waved him off. "More importantly, Sholt! Congratulations on your Duel with Taleweaver! I admittedly had my doubts when you said you were doing something like that, but you were excellent out there! Well done! Your mother is so proud!"

"Where is mum?" Sholt pointed out her absence.

"She's off in VRAINS Dueling. Lucky..." Dion huffed in a pouting manner.

"Anyway, dad. I've got work to be doing..." Sholt mumbled.

"Of course! Of course! I do as well!" He laughed nervously. "Just be down for dinner, okay?"

"I will." Sholt nodded as he headed up the stairs.

As he walked to his room, several butlers and maids gave him a friendly smile and a wave as they passed which he returned. As he stopped outside the room of his door he saw a maid changing a pot of flowers with a picture in front of it, placing new ones in. The maid noticed him and gave a small smile, but Sholt only looked at the picture, then down at his feet. The maid nodded and gave him a comforting pat on the head before she headed off, and he entered his room.

Sholt's room was quite large, with a wide bed and several games consoles in front of a very wide screen, and a long sliding wardrobe. However, he instantly headed over to his desk, where dual monitors were set up, and he sat down. As soon as he switched the two screens on, data flooded both of them with words, codes and numbers. He quickly began typing and the data instantly organised itself into steady streams that flowed, compiled and completed themselves.

To Sholt, coding came as naturally as breathing or walking. He was called a prodigy child by many within his fathers circle of higher ups, so his future remained quite uncertain. The reason he didn't pay attention in class was because anything that they taught was unnecessary to him, because he already knew it and much more, or it didn't relate to data. No, the reason he actually went to Den Academy was-

Suddenly Mimi's face appeared on one of the screens. _"You've got maiiiiiil!"_

"Mail? From who?" Sholt asked.

 _"Kris!"_ The email appeared on the screen. _"He's asking you to meet him in server GW0738. Apparently he got called out for a Duel and he wants you to be there with him."_

"Kris wants me to Duel with him again...I don't know." Sholt said.

 _"Oh c'mon! Might as well go all the way with this."_ Mimi huffed.

"Okay, I guess." Sholt whispered as Mimi returned to his Duel Disk, and he shut down his computers. He quickly got changed into his casual clothes and held his Duel Disk up as spinning blue streams of data swirled around him, before he vanished.

 _VRAINS_

GW0738, more commonly known as Greenland Woods, was everything you could expect from its name alone. A woodland forest filled with tall trees, flowing rivers and an artificial blue sky as flowers of all shapes and sizes completely covered the ground.

As Sholt appeared in a clearing, he looked around. "...Taleweaver?"

"Over here, Sholt." He looked to see Kris approach him. "I'm glad you could come on short notice."

"What is this about?" Sholt asked.

"Just a Duel. But from someone very special." Kris told him.

 _"Ooooh! Special?"_ Mimi squealed.

"They actually specifically asked that you be with me." Kris added.

"Why?" Sholt asked.

Taleweaver shrugged. "No idea. But if they put in a good word for us, we could become a lot more favourable in the public eye." Sholt frowned at that.

"I'm glad you both could come." The two of them turned to see someone approach them.

"Blue Angel. You look gloriously stunning." Taleweaver complimented her.

 _"No way! Blue Angel!?"_ Mimi gasped. _"She's the Number 2 Charisma Duelist! What's she doing asking us here!?"_

"I saw you both Duel against SuperSpy." Blue Angel said. "I originally wanted to talk with him about it, but apparently he was attacked by Fullcross and is hospitalised."

"Superspy was?" Taleweaver pondered. "That is worrying..."

"In any case, Taleweaver, your Dueling alongside Giro is very unique." Blue Angel said. "I wanted to see it for myself. If that is okay with you as well, Giro."

"Sholt." He corrected her. "And I don't really think-"

 _"We accept!"_ Mimi cried. _"Think about it Sholt! You may never get a chance like this again!"_

"Very well. But first of all my dear, can you tell me where the cameras are so we can wave to our audience?" Taleweaver requested.

Blue Angel shook her head. "No cameras, Taleweaver. This is a private, friendly Duel. Why do you think I brought you to this server in particular?"

"No cameras? That is most unlike you, Blue Angel." Taleweaver commented. "Your Charisma Dueling focuses on appealing to an audience with your charm."

"I know. But this isn't a Charisma Duel. It's for me to see how you function as Duelists." Blue Angel said.

Taleweaver looked puzzled, but shrugged. "If you request it, my lady, so it shall be. Our private tale will begin now!" All three of them activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

 **Sholt and Taleweaver (4000 LP) vs. Blue Angel (4000 LP)**

"I'll take the first turn." Blue angel said. "Even though this isn't a Charisma Duel, I'll still act appropriately." She winked cutely. "Now our Duel will begin!"

"Why? If no one is watching you, what's the point of acting like that?" Sholt asked.

Blue Angel wagged a finger. "This is how I have learned to Duel, and have learned to love it. So even if nobody else sees it, I myself enjoy doing it."

"...I see..." Sholt nodded.

"First! Let's set the stage for our lovely performers!" Blue Angel said. "I activate the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage! And when it is activated, I can add a Trickstar monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Trickstar Candina, and Normal Summon her!" A yellow fairy carrying a megaphone appeared with a cheer and 1800 ATK.

"When Candina is Normal Summoned, I can add a Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand!" She drew and revealed another monster. "I add Trickstar Lilybell, and due to her effect, when she is added to my hand other then being drawn, I can Special Summon her!" A pinkette fairy carrying a bell on the end of a staff appeared with 2000 DEF.

"Now it's time for the 'trick' part of my stars!" She announced. "I return Trickstar Lilybell to my hand, to Special Summon Trickstar Lycoris from my hand! And by chaining the effect of my second Lycoris onto it and targeting Lilybell as well, I can bring out two for the price of one!" The pink fairy disappeared to be replaced by two red ones with black hair and 1200 DEF.

Sholt's Duel Disk displayed their card text. _"Every time we add a card or cards to our hand, we take 200 damage for each one!"_ Mimi said. _"And Trickstar Light Stage's effect adds another 200 damage every time we take damage from a Trickstar monster!"_

"Blue Angel's powerful burn strategy, you do not fail to disappoint my dear." Taleweaver said.

"I set a card and end my turn." She finished. "Now, both of you, come at me with your teamwork!"

"Very well! Our tale shall start!" taleweaver said. "My-!"

"Taleweaver." Sholt stopped him. "I'll go first."

"Really, Sholt?" Taleweaver asked.

"Yes. I'll absolutely protect you from her burn damage." Sholt told him.

"...Very well." Taleweaver nodded.

'So Sholt is going first? Good.' Blue Angel thought. 'Show it to me, that Deck of yours!'

"My turn, I draw.!" Sholt drew.

"Don't forget! At this moment, the effects of my Lycoris' activate, making you take 200 damage!" One of the monsters shot a small gold needle from its baton that hit Sholt.

 **Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 3800**

"And with Trickstar Light Stage's effect, you take 200 more damage!" A light enveloped Sholt, making him squirm.

 **Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 3600**

"Now my other Lycoris' effect activates!" Once again Sholt took damage from both Lycoris and Light Stage.

 **Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 3400-3200**

"But even then! Our performance is not done!" She declared. "I activate my Trap! Trickstar Reincarnation! With it, Sholt, you banish your entire hand, then draw an equal number of cards!"

 _"What!? But that will make us draw six cards!"_ Mimi panicked as Sholt's hand vanished and he drew six more.

"So you will take more damage from my Lycoris'! And heavy damage at that." Blue Angel winked as the Lycoris' fired multiple neddles as Light Stage's light shone down on Sholt, making him cry out as he fell onto his back.

 **Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 2000-1800-600-400**

"Sholt!" Taleweaver gasped.

"I'm...fine." Sholt assured him.

 _"She reduced our Life to 400 before our Standby Phase ended!"_ Mimi cried. _"How is she not Number 1!?"_

"This is a precarious situation." Taleweaver agreed. "All of the Trickstar's focus on effect damage. If just one more activates its effect, we will lose thanks to Light Stage. This is literally our last life line. This is such a dramatic tension filled moment its brilliant! Shame it isn't in our favour..."

"We'll counter it." Sholt assured them, looking at his new hand and nodding. "I Normal Summon **Mymimic Armour**!"

The monster that appeared had the suit of a samurai in a brilliant sapphire blue as its body with ghostly light blue limbs holding them together...only the armour was chibified. It's body was very small, making its hands, feet and head comically large in comparison, and the sword at is belt was ridiculously oversized for the little monster. The two golden curving horns featured on top of a samurais helmet were absolutely ridiculously big on the helmet, and underneath it, acting as a face, was a cute little ghostly face and simple eyes, just like on Mymimic Curse.

 **Mymimic Armour, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

'A new one. What does this one do?' Blue Angel wondered.

"I set five cards and end my turn." Sholt placed his entire hand on the field.

"A full backrow? Whatever you have planned, it means nothing to me!" Blue Angel declared. "My turn! I activate Trickstar Light Stage's third effect! Once per turn, I can target a set Spell or Trap card you control, and then you can activate it now or during the End Phase. If the timing is incorrect, or you don't activate it at all, it'll be sent to the Graveyard. I pick the set card on the furthest right!"

"A choice is it? So intriguing!" Taleweaver said.

"Now, pick!" Blue Angel pointed at Sholt.

"I'll activate it later." Sholt said.

She nodded. "Now we'll bring out our star!"

"Oh? Is she going to do it?" Taleweaver thought aloud.

"Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel cried as the Link Square appeared above her. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar monsters! I set Trickstar Lycoris and Trickstar Candina in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became hearts that flew into the square.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" Her ace monster appeared in the Extra Monster Zone with 2000 ATK.

 _"She brought out her ace!"_ Mimi cried.

"I activate Trickstar Reincarnation's second effect in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Trickstar from my Graveyard! Revive, Trickstar Lycoris!" The second copy appeared. "I activate Trickstar Holly Angel's effect! When a Trickstar is Summoned to its Link Point, my opponent takes 200 damage!"

"If we take this damage, we lose!" Taleweaver gasped.

"Chain Link 2! Continuous Trap card open!" Sholt countered. " **Mymimic Prank**!" The card showed several little Mymimic ghosts of different colours possessing things within the interior of a pink haunted mansion, like lights, the chandelier, paintings, curtains and flying candles, all giggling hysterically.

 _"Whilst we control this card, any damage we would take, our opponent does instead!"_ Mimi cried. _"Also, when a Mymimic we control is attacked by a monster with higher attack, our opponent takes damage equal to the difference. But if we don't control a Mymimic monster, this card destroys itself."_

"All damage you would take I do instead? A counter to my burn damage?" Blue Angel gasped. "To think you had something like that... but! Chain Link 3! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Twin Twister's from my hand!" Blue Angel countered. "By discarding Trickstar Lilybell, I'll destroy Mymimic Prank and the face down next to it!" Two twisters spun out towards the cards. "And with this, my burn damage will go through!"

"Chain Link 4! I activate Mymimic Armour's Quick Effect!" Sholt countered as his monster jumped in front of the two backrow cards.

 _"Once per turn, when a card or cards we control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, we can negate their destruction!"_ Mimi explained as Armour blocked the two twisters with its hands.

"A protection effect?" Blue Angel gasped. "But still! Chain Link 5! Effect Shut! With it, I negate Mymimic Armour's effect and destroy it! And Mymimic Prank will go with it!"

"Chain Link 6! Counter Trap! Solemn Judgement!" The infamous card flipped up on Sholt's field.

 _"We pay half our Life to negate a Summon or card activation!"_ Mimi shouted. _"And we'll be stopping Trickstar Temptation!"_

"He has a card like Solemn Judgement!?" Blue Angel gasped as it resolved.

 **Sholt and Taleweaver's LP: 200**

 _"Now the rest of the Chain will resolve!"_ Mimi said. _"You'll be the one taking the burn damage from Holly Angel!"_ As the two monsters glowed, two Mymimic ghosts appeared out of the Trap and giggled as they shot through Blue Angel making her stagger back.

 **Blue Angel's LP: 3800**

"Marvellous! Marvellous! Both of you! Excellent back and forth drama!" Taleweaver complimented them.

"Not yet! Battle! I attack Mymimic Armour with Holly Angel!" Blue Angel declared.

 _"Eh!? But Mymimic Prank will inflict the difference as damage to her!"_ Mimi said.

"When Armour is destroyed, Prank will self-destruct." Sholt thought aloud. "Trap card, open! Waboku! My monsters cannot be destroyed, and we take no damage!"

 _"But you will from Prank's effect!"_ Mimi teased as the card attacked her again, making her stagger.

 **Blue Angel's LP: 2800**

"He stopped everything...I set a card and end my turn." Blue Angel finished, before she narrowed her eyes at Sholt. "At this point, you have to activate the card targeted by Light Stage."

Sholt nodded as it flipped up. "Jar of Greed. I draw a card."

 _"Both Lycoris' effects will activate now, right? But you take the damage."_ Mimi noted.

 **Blue Angel's LP: 2600-2400**

'Jar of Greed? So he set it for Taleweaver to use.' Blue Angel thought. 'His Deck really does seem support based...but I feel, no, I know there's more to it. Sholt completely halted my Deck, and responded to every counter I had against him. An absolutely perfect defense. He's an even better Duelist then I thought he was.'

"Then it is my turn! Such a heated confrontation! But now it is time for the finale!" He declared. "I draw! So your two Lycoris' effects shall activate once more!"

 **Blue Angel's LP: 2200-2000**

"I shall call out the noble spirit of a strong warrior next to its life long companion, Mymimic Armour! The two warriors shall be reunited! I Normal Summon Samurai Skull!" A demonic looking skull appeared with 1700 ATK. "His summon shall bring forth memories of a fallen ally! When he is Normal Summoned, I can send a Zombie from my Deck to the Graveyard! I send Vendread Houndhorde, then activate its effect! By discarding Vendread Revenants, I Special Summon Houndhorde to the field!" One of the corrupted dogs appeared with a howl and 2100 DEF.

"Now it is time to call out our hero!" Taleweaver declared. I activate the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin! I offer up the Level 4 Samurai Skull and the Level 3 Vendread Houndhorde as sacrifices!" The two monsters became red energy that shot into the locket. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 6! Revendread Slayer!" The monster leapt onto the battlefield and folded its arms with its 2400 ATK.

"I activate my face down Spell, Back-Up Rider." Sholt pointed, flipping his last Set card up. "Revendread Slayer gains 1500 attack until the End Phase." The Ritual's ATK rose to 3900.

"Excellent assist! We shall always give each other strength!" Taleweaver said. "I activate Revendread Slayer's effect inherited from its faithful hound! I banish your face down card!" The Trap revealed itself as Trickstar Cascade before it vanished, making Blue Angel wince.

"Now it is time to storm the stage! Battle! Revendread Slayer will attack Trickstar Holly Angel, and with Revendread Slayer's effect, I banish Samurai Skull from the grave to have it gain 300 more attack! Slayer's power rose up to 4200. "This is the conclusion! Go! Vengeance Cleave!" The monster spun around with its boney blades, turning into a deadly drill that pierced through the Link fairy.

 **Blue Angel's LP: 0**

 **Sholt and Taleweaver: WIN!**

 _"We did it! We won!"_ Mimi cheered. _"Though it was kinda close for a second there..."_

"Another excellent tale told." Taleweaver nodded, as he walked over and offered a hand. "Fabulous Duel, Blue Angel."

"...Yes, it was." She stood up by herself with a smile. "Thank you for having it with me. I think I understand how you two work better now. And I look forward to seeing how you both grow and develop."

"Thank you kindly." Taleweaver nodded. "I hope we can Duel again on a stage some day. Until then, I bid you farewell." With that he logged out, and Sholt made to do the same.

"Sholt, wait." He stopped at Blue Angel's request. "I want to talk to you alone about something.

"What is it?" Sholt asked.

"You are a talented Duelist. Much more then I thought you were originally." She admitted. "It makes me wonder why you don't want to stand out and shine yourself. You could impress a lot of poeple."

"I don't really want to shine. It would make me vulnerable." Sholt told her.

Blue Angel thought about what he said, but decided it was best not to enquire about it. "Your Deck is very defensive and supportive in its nature. Is it meant to be like that, or did you change it specifically to Duel with Taleweaver?"

"I modified it slightly, but not by much." Sholt said. "It's my Deck, and I want it to reflect not only how I feel and want to Duel, but others as well."

"...I just wouldn't want you to get used for your talents." She said.

Sholt looked at her as if he was waiting for her to say that. "Taleweaver isn't using me. I agree to it, and he is my friend. That's why I'm here now."

"Okay." She smiled lightly, before tapping a the screen on her Duel Disk, causing Mimi to beep.

 _"OMG! She sent us her Link Net Email!"_ Mimi squealed.

"If you ever need help. Just message me." She said.

"...Why do you want to help me?" Sholt asked.

Blue Angel smiled and winked. "'Cause I believe in you. Bye!" She then logged out.

Sholt stood there for a moment, before he logged out as well.

 _Mymimic Armour: Once per turn (Quick Effect) when a card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can negate their destruction. You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. This cards effects cannot be negated._

 _Mymimic Prank: Whilst you control this face up card, your opponent takes any battle or effect damage you would. When an opponents monster attacks a 'Mymimic' monster you control with an ATK higher then your monsters ATK, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. If you do not control a 'Mymimic' monster, destroy this card._

 **(This chapter has been revised)**

 **Alright! Here it is! Chapter 3! So yeah, this one focuses entirely on Sholt and hints much more strongly at his personality and skills, so I hoped you enjoyed it, as well as the interactions seen between him and various characters!**

 **Next chapter though, we will be focusing on Fullcross, and the events of Blue Angel vs. Playmaker and Playmaker vs. Revolver. And trsut me, Fullcross will have an impact on these events. Look forward to it!**

 **So for now, time for a new question!**

 **QOTC: What archetypes would you like to see appear in Cross-VRAINS?**

 **Considering Legend Duelists 2 and the Link VRAINS Pack, a lot of archetypes are getting Link and/or upgraded support, so which ones would you like to see featured? Of course, my own opinions and ideas influence this story first and foremost, but if you really want to see a particular one and it becomes popular, I might include it.**

 **And that's it for chapter 3! I'll see you next time for the new one! Until then!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Virtual Gods

The most common server on VRAINS was 'VRAINS Den' or VD0001. It was basically an electric blue replica of Den City with taller buildings. It was the main, most basic server for anyone, and so it was a common meetup for newbies and experts alike.

At a certain time, crying filled the air.

A boy with a white suit and red flaring hair heard it and looked down an alleyway. Sitting there was a girl with green hair bawling her eyes out.

"Hey. Are you okay...Miss?" He felt incredibly stupid asking the question. Of course something was wrong.

"I-I got attacked..." The girl sobbed. "They stole the data for my Deck, and hacked into my bank account...please, help me..."

"It's alright." He spoke calmly as he walked towards her. "Don't worry. We'll log out and get you some hel-"

"Don't you dare take another step closer." A voice suddenly cut through the air as a figure landed in front of the boy and stood up at his full height.

"F-F-Fullcross!?" He gasped.

"You stay back." Fullcross snapped before walking over to the girl.

"You're...Fullcross?" The girl sobbed. "Please help me..."

Without warning, Fullcross kicked the girl across the face so hard she coughed up blood as her head was slammed into the wall of the alley.

"What the hell!?" The boy shouted as he ran over to them. "Stop that!"

Fullcross merely pushed him away as soon as he got close, making him fall on his back before the violent Duelist walked over to the girl and grabbed her by the throat, holding her up.

"You disgusting piece of filth." Fullcross hissed as he strangled her. "Using this avatar to lure people in. Give me one good reason why I should let you LIVE!"

"H...Help me...!" She whimpered.

"I said stop it!" The guy yelled again as he leapt towards Fullcross, but a bolt of lightning shot down and knocked him back from the mere force of it striking the ground.

"Rot in hell." Fullcross growled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" The girl screamed as Fullcross violently shocked her and she exploded into pixels.

"Y-You...how could you do that!?" The boy yelled.

"Shut up." Fullcross responded. "Save your whining and look at the news tomorrow morning." He then suddenly jumped and shot across the virtual sky in a bolt of lightning, before he landed on top of a building.

"Using dirty tactics to lure in unsuspecting Duelists...disgusting." Fullcross spoke to himself. "...Though I must admit, its moments like these I do actually feel good about myself."

Then, he perked up. "Hm?" His eyes shifted and squinted across the endless landscape of blue buildings. "This data...interesting." He shot across the sky in a spark again.

 _VRAINS_

Blue Angel was waiting on top of one of the many identical buildings, looking at the ground in thought.

'Playmaker defeated Go Onizuka.' She thought. 'There's no doubt he is incredibly strong, and SOL Technologies seems really interested in him..' She stopped and clenched her fist. 'If I defeat Playmaker now, my brother would finally see how strong I have become, and maybe...maybe he will praise me for coming so far, and helping him retrieve Playmaker. If I do this...then maybe...finally...'

"It would appear that Playmaker hasn't arrived yet." Blue Angel jumped and spun around as a figure wearing a suit with sweeping white hair appeared behind her.

"Who are you?...Are you a Knight of Hanoi?" She asked skeptically.

"It's very nice to meet you, Blue Angel." He ignored her question. "I actually have something for you." Suddenly, the area they were in turned dark and digital.

"What is this?" Blue Angel questioned, looking around, when Specter began walking towards her. "Hey! Stop!"

"Now this is interesting."

Both Blue Angel and the man froze as they looked to the left. Fullcross was standing there.

"A little digital space established so easily. You Knights of Hanoi are just too cute." Fullcross seemingly smirked. "And you...Specter. Didn't expect you to show up personally."

"Fullcross!" Specter gasped.

"You're Fullcross?" Blue Angel gasped.

"Still though, I can't let you do whatever you want to her." Fullcross threatened as he held his hand up. "I'd run if I were you, Specter."

"Damnit..." Specter hissed and vanished just as Fullcross let loose bolts of electricity from his palm that caused the dark area around them to shatter, making Blue Angel scream as the void fell away in shards of glass.

"Wow. He actually did it. Shame. I could have really hurt an important one." Fullcross walked over to where Specter was as a screen appeared in front of him and he read the coding. "Interesting. So that's what he was planning to do."

"You're Fullcross." Blue Angel echoed. "What did you do?"

"I deleted his little program." Fullcross said as the screen vanished. "Turns out he was planning to infect you with a virus. Had some nasty bugs in it as well. Extreme mental damage."

"...Did you save me?" She asked.

"No. I just hate the Knights thinking they can do whatever they want all the time." Fullcross told her. "But he fled completely. I'm done here."

"Hold it right there." She stopped him. "You...I can't let you go!"

He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "And why is that?"

"You've hurt so many people, I won't let you get away with hospitalising innocent VRAINS users! Duel me!" She yelled.

"...'Innocent'?" Fullcross turned to face her with anger in his eyes. "You call bullies, perverts and thieves innocent, do you?" He stomped towards her menacingly, but she held her ground and returned a glare, even as he stopped with them inches from each other.

"Nice tough act." He muttered. "But an act is all it is. I see right through you. You're a sad, weak little girl who only seeks attention from her brother because you feel guilty for everything he did just for you, but you're too busy wallowing in your own pathetic misery."

"Don't talk like you know me." She spat.

"Oh, but I do, Aoi Zaizen." He whispered, making her gasp. "That's right. I know EVERYTHING." He then turned away from her. "You have nothing to gain from Dueling me, and everything to lose. But please, Duel Playmaker and vainly try to find meaning to that happy little charade called Blue Angel." He then began walking.

"I am not afraid of you!" She shouted.

"Good." He waved over his shoulder at her. "People are free to choose what they think of me. It's what they do to others that concerns me. Say hello to your brother for me." He then Logged Out.

Blue Angel shook with rage as he left, and stamped the ground in frustration.

 _VRAINS_

The next day, Sholt was walking to school, going the longer route once again. As he walked through the most urban part of town, a news report was being shown on the screens.

 _"This morning, police got an anonymous tip off which led them to the home of a 39 year old Marune Sunichi."_ The profile picture of a balding fat man appeared. _"The man was found unconscious from electrocution, confirmed to be another of Fullcross' victims. On his computer were several files and search histories of pornographic material involving young children. Apparently he had been using several female VRAINS avatars to lure young people in, then forcefully log out with them in order to-"_

Sholt was out of hearing distance by that point.

As he walked into school he overheard several people talking about the latest VRAINS Duels, particularly Playmaker's. He had recently defeated Go Onizuka, and only yesterday defeated Blue Angel, so obviously he was rising in popularity.

"Sholt! Sholt!" Said young man curled into himself as several people surrounded him. "We're friends, right? Think you can invite me over to your place today? I really wanna check out your house! Come on! Please?"

"Oi!" They all froze as Kris approached them. "You kids are being noisy! Beat it, or I'll beat you!" The group quickly dispersed. "You 'aight?"

"Yes. Thank you, Kris." Sholt nodded.

Kris leaned against the lockers. "You hear about Playmaker recently? I'd be surprised if you didn't. Pssh, in my opinion he's just a guy playing hero who everybody thinks is some kind of saviour. And he constantly looks like he's got a stick shoved up his ass." Sholt actually lightly snickered at that. "Ah, I made you laugh. That's my good deed done for the month."

"Are you worried?" Sholt asked.

"'Bout Playmaker? Nah. That guy'll never be a Charisma Duelist with that miserable face." Kris shrugged. "Still though, #1 and #2 lost to him...oh! That reminds me! Check this out!" He showed Sholt the screen of his Duel Disk, which had the code 'TP1234' on it.

"Is that...?" Sholt began.

"Yep! It's the code for Top Palace!" Kris grinned. "The server for only the Top 10 best Charisma Duelists. I got it sent to me by SOL Technologies just after we beat SuperSpy. They told me not to give it to anybody else, but I'll message them and see if they can send a code to you as well."

"It's alright Kris. I don't mind. I'm just happy for you." Sholt nodded.

"Heh. Thanks." Kris chuckled.

Sholt spent the rest of the day as normal. Ignoring class and avoiding others. However, he did notice that Aoi was not in today, and when he worked up the courage to ask someone about it, he found that Akira had called in to say Aoi was taking the day off for some reason. Sholt was curious, but left it alone, thinking it was a family thing.

At the end of the day, he stood outside the door of Classroom 7-D, notorious for being where delinquents were sent for some 'disciplinary learning'.

The door opened and several rowdy looking students marched out of the classroom in single file, silent as mice and sweating in fear.

"Another successful class." Kris said as he emerged. "Oh, Sholt. You waitin' for me? I'd better say, don't want to see us hanging 'round too often. People might think we got some kinda...'special' teacher-student relationship."

Kris was actually the teacher of Class 7-D, at a respectable age 28. His appearance may not have been school friendly, but his methods of dealing with the disobedient students cracked even the toughest of bullies, so his job was effectively safe.

"Sorry. I just wanted to check if there were any other Duels you were doing." Sholt asked.

"Not right now. Don't worry, I'll message ya if I ever need ya." Kris assured him.

Suddenly, Sholt's Duel Disk beeped. _"Ohhhhh! It's a public announcement!"_ Mimi perked up.

"Public? Must be big." Kris said as Mimi displayed the screen, which showed Blue Angel.

 _"Hello to everybody!"_ She cheerily announced. _"I'm making a big public announcement in order to get this message out! Fullcross! I challenge you to a Duel!"_

"What? Blue Angel is challenging Fullcross of all people?" Kris gasped.

 _"Meet me at 8 tonight at the church in VRAINS Den. If you don't show up, that means you forfeit!"_ She then winked. _"Bye-bye!"_ The screen then vanished.

"What on earth is the thinkin'?" Kris hissed. "She's strong alright, but Fullcross can be pretty damn dangerous! Is this because she lost to Playmaker yesterday? Is she trying to save face?"

 _"It's pretty exciting don't you think? Fullcross vs. Blue Angel."_ Mimi squealed.

"Do you think Fullcross will accept?" Sholt wondered aloud.

"Who knows? Have no clue what goes through that guys head." Kris mumbled.

 _VRAINS_

At exactly 8, Fullcross logged in to the server right outside the church, and forcefully pushed the double doors open to reveal Blue Angel standing there.

"Wow, you actually showed up." Blue Angel said. "Admittedly, I had my doubts."

"Cut the crap." Fullcross pointed at her. "For starters, remove that ridiculous avatar disguise. I can see coding like that from a mile off."

'Blue Angel' smirked. "You saw through it that easily, huh? Pretty impressive. But as expected of you, Fullcross." The avatar suddenly shifted and changed into a curvaceous woman with silver hair and dark pink highlights with a black mask and matching suit.

"I've heard of you. Ghost Girl." Fullcross recalled.

"I'm flattered you know who I am." She nodded. "Unlike me, everybody has heard of you."

"Why'd you call me out here?" Fullcross demanded.

"I wanted to have a talk." Ghost Girl responded calmly. "You're so infamous for that deadly lightning code and nature of yours."

"And you made a public announcement to do that?" He asked skeptically.

"You keep your details under a pretty secure lock and chain." She defended herself. "You could always give your email to me and make things like this easier."

"Why the Blue Angel disguise?" He ignored her.

"So many questions, you really like that kind of thing, huh?" She commented. "Apparently you two were talking yesterday, so a taunt from her might've been a bit more believable, hm?"

"Can't believe I didn't notice that..." He mumbled. "So please tell me..." He began walking briskly towards her. "What do you want to talk about?"

Ghost Girl narrowed her eyes. 'He's walking quickly, yet with a calm expression...it's almost as if he knows...'

Suddenly, giant red spikes burst out of the church floor and bound Fullcross as similar red spikes erupted around the church.

'Guess not.' Ghost Girl shrugged.

"Didn't think it would be so friendly." He commented.

"Fullcross." A familiar figure stepped out from behind a pillar. "Finally, we meet."

"Akira Zaizen." Fullcross said. "I'm honoured. You came down off of your safe, high horse at SOL Technologies just for me."

"This isn't just about your business with SOL Technologies, otherwise I wouldn't be here." He glared at Fullcross. "What did you talk about with Blue Angel?"

"Blue Angel?" Fullcross echoed. "You mean your sister?"

"I had a horrible feeling you knew that." Akira grumbled. "When Aoi came home from her Duel against Playmaker, she seemed frustrated. She wouldn't eat anything and refused to go to school, and its not just a result from her loss to Playmaker. So tell me, what did you do!?"

"Sounds like you're a bad brother." Fullcross taunted. "I just told her what she didn't want to hear."

"You-!" Akira's hand glowed purple and Fullcross narrowed his eyes as the hold on him increased.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Fullcross grunted, looking around. "You turned this entire server into a trap for little old me?"

"Like it?" Ghost Girl asked. "I'm quite proud of it if I do say so myself."

"Yes, yes...it's..." Then his eyes gleamed crimson. "Absolutely ADORABLE."

Suddenly, all of the red spikes vanished in an instant, and Fullcross was free.

"What!?" Akira gasped.

"H-He disabled the trap!?" Ghost Girl gasped. "But it was created from data on the entire server!"

Fullcross dusted himself off. "Maybe. But it was still child's play to disable it." He set his glare on her. "What? You don't have a backup plan? Or did you underestimate who you're dealing with?"

Beads of sweat rolled down her face. 'I used multiple codes on this thing, but he destroyed all of it in an instant, without even moving! Just what the hell is he!?'

"This changes nothing!" Akira declared. "Fullcross...you've done whatever you please for far too long! I'll deal with you myself!"

"Do you really want to do that?" He held his hand up as it crackled with electricity. "You can't help your dear sweet sister if you're in the hospital now, can you?" Akira grit his teeth in frustration.

"Stop it!" Everyone froze as Blue Angel suddenly walked through the door.

"Aoi!? What are you doing here!?" Akira gasped.

Aoi ignored him as he stomped right up to Fullcross. "Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

"Did you forget our last conversation?" Fullcross growled.

"Aoi!" Akira made a move, but Ghost Girl stopped him. "What are you-!?"

"Let her try." Ghost Girl told him.

"I thought about what you said to me." Blue Angel told him. "I was frustrated, and because of that, I lost to Playmaker. After thinking...maybe you were right about what you told me, as much as I hate to admit that. But I became Blue Angel in order to surpass all of that about me, and become an even better person! And I will do everything I can, as Blue Angel, to do that! Especially protecting my brother! From you if I have to!"

Nothing happened. The artificial air was completely still.

"...Nice speech." Fullcross finally said as he lowered his arm. "Go on then. Become a better person then the childish girl I see before me."

"I will." She stated strongly. "Especially to prove you wrong." She then walked past him and over to Akira.

"Aoi...thank god." He breathed in relief. "Why are you-?"

"Please don't impersonate me." Blue Angel told Ghost Girl, making the silver head shrug. "Brother...All I've ever wanted to do is show you how strong I am, because you were always there wth me and helped me become who I am now."

"Aoi..." Akira sighed.

Fullcross narrowed his eyes, then looked up at the ceiling before instantly running over to the siblings and Ghost Girl. "Get down!"

"What!?" Ghost Girl gasped as the roof of the chuch suddenly exploded and began falling towards them. Fullcross stopped in front of them and held up his hand as a red shield formed around the four of them, protecting them from the rubble as it collapsed around them.

"You...saved us?" Akira questioned.

"There's more pressing matters at the moment, Zaizen." Fullcross sharpened his gaze as a new opponent landed in the middle of the church.

"At last we finally meet...Fullcross." He said.

"Who are you!?" Akira demanded.

"He's Revolver. The leader of the Knights of Hanoi." Fullcross stated.

"The leader? What's he doing here?" Ghost Girl thought aloud.

"Maybe he knew where I'd be because SOMEONE announced it to the entire city." Fullcross hissed at Ghost Girl.

"Are you actually sour about that?" Ghost Girl teased.

"When it puts people in danger, yes." Fullcross rebutted.

"And to think Akira Zaizen is here as well. What a treat." Revolver smirked.

"What's the leader doing here?" Fullcross questioned.

"I hate to admit it, but it's hard to find you normally. I couldn't pass up the chance that you would actually show up here." His smirk turned into a frown. "You've been getting rid of too many of my Knights. You're becoming a nuisance, so its time I got rid of the nuisance you are."

"I'm much more then just a nuisance. I'm a nightmare." Fullcross threatened.

"Very edgy." Revolver chuckled. "Shall we Duel, then?"

"I refuse." Fullcross stated, making Revolver raise his eyebrow. "I don't Duel people like you. I hurt you." His hands crackled with electricity.

Revolver looked shocked for a moment, but then laughed. "You really want to do something like that!? Your making threats against me? Seems you're ignorant about who I am."

"Hilarious. That's my line." Fullcross said, making Revolver harden his glare. "You three. Move out of the way."

"What will you do?" Ghost Girl asked.

"What you're so scared of me for." Fullcross stated simply as Akira pulled Aoi away.

"Hmph. Very well then. I was hoping we could have fun with a Duel, but..." Suddenly a data Storm whipped up behind him. "I'll just erase you instantly!" He threw his hand forward and the storm shot forward.

"You think it will be that easy?" Fullcross shot a bolt of lightning from his palm that blasted straight through the twister and made it explode into a powerful wind that whipped around the inside of the church.

"What a powerful wind!" Aoi cried.

"Revolver can control the data Storm!?" Akira cried.

"What's more interesting is that Fullcross destroyed it easily!" Ghost Girl noted. "I have to record this."

"Oh? A Data Storm is a wild, malicious stream of data that erases everything in VRAINS, yet that lightning you create destroyed it." Revolver grinned. "You're quite the extraordinary programmer aren't you?"

"You should have figured that out ages ago." Fullcross spat.

"Fine then...how about THIS!?" Suddenly the whole doorway burst down as a giant wave of data like a tsunami shot towards Fullcross.

"Don't joke with me! Haaaaaaaaaah!" Fullcross held both his hands out and shot strong bolts of lightning from his palms that collided with the raw raging data, the force of the collision causing the stained glass windows to shatter in a crescendo of rainbow colours and twinkling glass.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Ghost Girl, Akira and Blue Angel were blown back against the wall.

"What overwhelming power!" Akira yelled over the wind.

The two attacks exploded in a burst of energy that echoed across the entire server as the two combatants glared at each other. Fullcross was suddenly enveloped in red electricity as he shot into the sky, whilst Revolver was enveloped in a twisting Data Storm and followed him. The two forces of artificial natutre clashed against each other in the sky again and again as the very space around them burst into pixels.

"The very server itself is being damaged by them!" Akira yelled.

"This is absoultely fascinating!" Ghost Girl said as she recorded.

"Not intimidating?" Blue Angel asked.

"Of course its intimidating." Ghost Girl responded. "We're only just now seeing that these two are practically gods in here!"

The two of them landed on opposite buildings facing each other.

"I see now...you really are something else." Revolver spoke. "You, too, could destroy VRAINS in an instant, like me. So why do you oppose us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fullcross responded. "If I let you Knights destroy VRAINS, I can no longer be Fullcross."

"So you lose your power?" Revolver smiled. "Then what are you in reality? An oppressed son? A poor daughter? A dying old man? In this world you truly are a god, but out there...its frustrating, isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Fullcross said.

"Oh? I actually got it right?"

"In the real world, I am powerless. But as Fullcross, I can do whatever I want. I can fulfill my ambition. Do what I cannot in real life."

"And what would that be?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Perhaps. If that's your answer, I don't need you alive for questioning anymore!" Suddenly Data Storms erupted out of the ground from every part of the server, tearing up the ground and thundering towards Fullcross.

"I didn't want you around to begin with!" Fullcross shouted as lightning shot down from the sky and completely erased all of the purple twisters in an instance, charring the ground and causing several buildings to collapse with giant crashes.

"What can we possibly do in this situation, against them?" Akira asked himself in frustration.

"This incredible power...is this what places him so high above me?" Blue Angel whispered.

"These two...they really are incredible!" Ghost Girl marvelled.

"Are you three alright?" A new voice spoke.

"You!" Akira gasped.

"Why are you here?" Blue Angel pointed.

"Oh, I've heard all about you." Ghost Girl said.

Bolts of lightning shot from Fullcross' fingertips as he aimed at Revolver flying across the sky on his D-Board. Revolver then launched a Data Storm that made Fullcross jump off of the building and onto his own D-Board as the two of them shot lightning and storms at each other with incredible force that shook the sky.

"You're harder to kill then I thought." Revolver 'complimented'.

"Thank you. But I'm far from done." Fullcross said.

"Let's see if that's true." The two prepared to clash again.

"Stop!" Suddenly, someone flew in front of them.

"Playmaker!?" Both of them gasped.

"I won't allow you two to destroy this server anymore." Playmaker stated firmly before turning to Revolver. "Stop your attacks right now, or I'll delete this A.I, and you'll lose your precious key to Cyberse."

 _"P-Playmaker! Don't just feed me to the sharks like this!"_ Ai cried. _"I'm the one who told you that!"_

Revolver grit his teeth. "You..."

"So that's the A.I everyone is so desperate to get?" Fullcross questioned, making Playmaker turn towards him. "It certainly has a big mouth."

 _"HEY!"_ Ai shouted.

"Fullcross, you stop this as well." Playmaker demanded firmly. "This server is the most important one. You're destroying the lifeblood of VRAINS, and I know you don't want that really."

Fullcross gave Playmaker a bored look. "Yes, yes, how right of you. However, there's something you're forgetting, Playmaker." He held his hand out towards the negotiator. "You don't have anything against me. So what's stopping me from killing you right now?"

 _"Aaaaaahhhh! Playmaker! You didn't consider this!"_ Ai panicked.

"Be quiet." Playmaker snapped. "You're right. I don't have anything against you. But I know you won't kill me."

Fullcross' eyes sharpened. "Is that a challenge?" Playmaker didn't budge. "Fine, then!" He shot lightning from his palm that hit Playmaker.

"Gaaaah!" Playmaker cried out as he fell to his hands and knees on his D-Board.

"Playmaker!" Blue Angel gasped.

"Still think so now?" Fullcross said.

"...Yes." Playmaker huffed.

"...What?" Fullcross asked.

"Yes." Playmaker stood back up. "I can sense it...your Link Sense. You're not a monster. You're not a killer. But you are someone very powerful. I'm a realist, I can't win against your data, whatever it is." His eyes hardened. "But I will do everything in my power to protect VRAINS from those who harm it, and defeat the Knights of Hanoi!"

Fullcross stared at him for a moment. "...You certainly seemed to prove that, didn't you?...Letting two people get away with this today, I'm getting soft." He folded his arms.

Playmaker nodded, then turned back to Revolver. "Revolver! Duel me! With my anger towards those of Hanoi, I will defeat you and take your data!"

Revolver scoffed. "But if I win, I will take that A.I."

"Playmaker." Fullcross spoke up. "Know that I don't like you, your ideals. That stone cold look of nothingness." The two of them stared at each other. "If you are the Emissary of Revenge, then I am the Emissary of Rage. One day, we may very well Duel."

"...By that time, I hope I'll determine whether I will accept or not." Playmaker responded.

"Bastard." Fullcross hissed as he descended down into the ruined church as Playmaker and Revolver flew off.

"How could you do that!?" Blue Angel cried as Fullcross jumped off his D-Board, making it vanish.

"It was a test. At least his resolve is true." Fullcross stated. "I'm done here."

"Fullcross." Akira said. "You may have saved us today, but you are still our enemy, and I will end you."

"Good luck with that. Also..." He set his glare on Ghost Girl, who was looking out at Playmaker and Revolver. "You were recording all that, right?"

"What? You gonna delete it?" Ghost Girl asked.

He scoffed. "Do whatever you want with it. It'll be interesting to see how it affects me."

"That so? Thanks!" She went to go after Playmaker and Revolver, then stopped. "I really hope we meet again soon, Fullcross."

"Why is that?" He questioned.

She turned and winked at him. "I like a guy with a lot of power." She then jumped on her own D-Board and sped off.

Fullcross blinked twice at her statement, then continued walking as Blue Angel and Akira watched his departure.

 _VRAINS_

Fullcross sat on a giant black cube.

He was in a giant unfinished server that he had hacked into to use as his own personal playground. It was a blank white space with cubes of all different shapes and colours floating around like petals, and hanging above him like stars.

Fullcross sighed, then took his mask off and looked at it.

"Naomi...if you were here, would you still think I was a good person?" He asked himself, before looking up at the endless expanse.

 **New chapter! So, this one focuses primarily on Fullcross as a character, so no Duel this time around. I wanted this chapter to just look at Fullcross as a person and his capabilities. But of course, his identity is still a secret!**

 **But whilst I've got your attention, please check out ThePLOTHand's 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VRAINS' and Assassinkai742's 'Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL: The Numbers Gate'. Both have been updated recently and I've really enjoyed reading them, so it would great to see them get some support!**

 **Time for todays question!**

 **QOTC: If Fullcross, Sholt, Taleweaver, Playmker and Blue Angel got their own theme music, what do you think they would be?**

 **Here's my own interpretation:**

 **Fullcross: Sonic Forces - Infinite Theme**

 **Sholt: Glad you came - Nightcore**

 **Taleweaver: Battle Against a True Hero - Undertale**

 **Playmaker: Sonic Forces - Metal Sonic Theme**

 **Blue Angel: Three Days Grace - Fallen Angel**

 **Would be interested to hear your thoughts. And don't worry, we'll have a Fullcross Duel next chapter. I'll see you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Burning Passion Of Dueling!

A violent Data Storm tore through the streets of VRAINS Den as a Speed Duel commenced. Fullcross had 4000 LP and no cards in his hand, whilst controlling Deliete 0-F-F-1-END in the Left Extra Monster Zone and Deliete SW-0-RD with 3400 ATK in his middle Main Zone, as well as one set card. His opponent was Lightsage, a young man with short orange hair, a halo above his head, and white robes, had 3200 LP, no cards in his hand, and controlled Kyrios, Dominion of the Lightsworn in the Right Monster Zone and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast in his left Main Zone.

"Battle!" Fullcross yelled. "Deliete Sword will attack Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! Code Cut!" SW-0-RD shot forward and cleanly bisected the Beast-Warrior before it exploded.

 **Lightsage's LP: 1900**

"Now Deliete Off Fiend will attack Kyrios! Rage Erase!" His Link Monster charged electricity between its long claws before firing a beam of lightning that obliterated the opposing Link Monster.

 **Lightsage's LP: 1800**

"Kyrios' effect activates when it is destroyed!" Lightsage declared. "I add Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"I end my turn." Fullcross finished.

"My turn! Draw!" Lightsage looked at the card he drew and smiled. "It came! As I have 4 or more Lightsworns with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Judgement Dragon from my hand!" The gigantic white dragon emerged with a tremendous roar and its 3000 ATK.

"So the boss of Lightsworn's makes its appearance." Fullcross commented.

"Now I activate Judgement Dragon's effect!" He declared. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I destroy all other cards on the field! Shining Judgement!"

 **Lightsage's LP: 800**

The dragon raised its head skyward as rays of light began falling down, destroying Fullcross' set card and Deliete SW-0-RD.

"Deliete Off Fiend cannot be destroyed by card effects." Fullcross stated as the monstrs wings shielded it from the ray of light.

"Even so! My Judgement Dragon has 3000 attack! I'll definitely defeat you now!" He declared.

But Fullcross just turned his eyes up in a smile. "Actually, you've already lost."

"Wh-What!?" Lightsage gasped.

"I activate the effect of my face down **Deliete Fake** you just destroyed!" The Trap returned to the field, showing a dark red silhouette of a figure with sharp, evil looking eyes and a zigzag smile glowing orange as they were in front of a red screen detailing the outlines of a profile. "When it is destroyed, I can add a Deliete monster from my Graveyard or Deck to my hand, then immediately destroy it!"

"A-Any Deliete monster?" Lghtsage gasped. "That means-!"

"I add Deliete Fire to my hand from my Graveyard, then instantly destroy it!" A card appeared in his hand before it was destroyed. "Then I activate Deliete Fire's effect! As it was destroyed, I inflict 800 damage to you!"

"Noooooooooo!" Lightsage cried out as fire washed over him.

 **Lightsage's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

Lightsage fell off of his D-Board onto the top of a building, where Fullcross joined him.

"To think I lost so easily..." Lightsage huffed, looking up at him. "You really are extraordinary."

'Ghost Girl's videos have unfortunately made me a lot more popular.' Fullcross thought to himself. 'Still, nothing I can't handle.'

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You use a powerful Deck." Fullcross told him.

"You...really think so?" Lightsage asked.

"Yes...but for god's sake, put Fairy Tail - Snow in your Deck." He then shot off on a bolt of lightning.

Elsewhere in VRAINS Den, another Duel had just finished.

"That's it, everybody!" The MC announced. "The winner is Charisma Duelist #5, the favourite of young males everywhere, Sweetie!"

"Yay! I won!" Sweetie cheered.

Sweetie was indeed Charisma Duelist #5. Her avatar had pale skin and emerald green eyes with white hair that curved around either side of her face and flared out at the ends, as two cute little curving pink horns poked out of her head, and a little fang showed itself out of the top of her mouth. The obviously most prominent thing about her was her figure, with a very large chest that bounced quite easily. She showed this off by wearing a revealing black leather suit adorned with little pink bats, and a dark red heart-shaped Duel Disk on her left wrist.

"Sweetie! Do you have anything to say to your adoring fans?" The MC questioned, holding his mic up to her.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone who's supported me this far!" She gleefully replied, bouncing on her heels, making other things bounce. "And remember! Don't be afraid to do what you want to do, and always love doing it!"

The crowd cheered as she took her leave, actually skipping away down a street set up to retreat with.

"Very nice Duel, Sweetie." A voice stopped her.

"Blue Angel! Hi!" Sweetie gleefully greeted the idol. "I was hoping I'd run into you!"

"I was just watching to see what you would do this time." Blue Angel told her. "A Synchro Summon this time?"

"Yep! Did you like it? I love Synchro Summoning, you can link them to each other again and again!" Sweetie nodded.

"You know, a lot of people are using different Summoning methods now. I believe you are a good influence." Blue Angel smiled.

"Really? Awwww, thanks, Angel!" Sweetie gave Blue Angel a hug.

"Okay, okay." Blue Angel gently pulled her away, feeling self-conscious. "Did you say you wanted to run into me?"

"Ah! Yes!" Sweetie beamed. "Y'know how Taleweaver is Number 10 now, right? And his initiation Duel was with Sholt Giro?"

"Yes, I know." Blue Angel nodded, remembering her own Duel with them.

"I was thinking that you and I could do something like that!" Sweetie beamed. "It could totally work! We're like binary opposites that compliment each other! We could be called...Naughty and Nice!"

"Ahahahaha..." Blue Angel laughed nervously. "Thanks, Sweetie, I really appreciate the offer, but I want to appeal to all ages...and you're...um..." She stared at Sweetie's outfit and chest.

"No problem. I understand." She nodded. "In that case, I'm gonna go with Plan B!"

"What? Plan B?" Blue Angel echoed.

Sweetie winked. "Just wait and see, 'kay?" She then logged out.

Blue Angel sighed. "What on earth is she planning now?"

 _VRAINS_

Sholt was sitting in class, ignoring the lesson once again as he typed on his own laptop, the screen completely covered with coding and notes.

 _"Hey! Listen!"_ Mimi whispered. _"More and more online articles of Fullcross have been popping up! It's really becoming public now!"_

"We shouldn't worry about that." Sholt told her as he worked. "Besides, its not like we-"

"Before we end the class today, we have a speaker from one of our neighboring classes here to talk to you all." The teacher caught Sholt's attention for once. "Please welcome Celia Orami."

The class gave a typical clap as a girl walked to the front of the class. She had sharp blue eyes and black hair that was tied into a straight ponytail behind her, with a stern look on her face.

"Thank you. I am Celia Orami, a representative of Den Academy's Duel Club." She spoke with a steely seriousness which actually made a couple of students at the front of the class cower. "We would like to say that we are still accepting members, and will now be conducting studies of other Extra Deck Summons, including Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. We are situated in Class 4-A after school every week day. We hope you can attend."

As she finished speaking, the bell rang and everyone rose. Sholt quickly made his way to his locker.

"Hey! Sholt!" To his surprise, Naoki was standing next to him.

"...Naoki." Sholt acknoweldeged him.

"You heard about that Duel Club, right?" Naoki smiled. "It sounds really cool! I was thinking of going! They even do older summoning methods now! I wanna see if I can use Fusion Summoning! Or, maybe Xyz Summoning would be better?"

As Naoki talked, Sholt saw Kris leaning against the wall, listening to their conversation, as if waiting for an excuse to appraoch them, but Sholt continued listening to him.

"So, do you wanna join too?" Naoki asked.

"...I don't think so." Sholt replied.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I don't really do...one on one Duels." Sholt responded. "And not frequently enough to be in a club."

"Huh...I can actually understand that." Naoki admitted. "Still! Feel free to drop by any time!" He then happily walked off.

"Was that true?" Kris asked as he walked over. "You really don't do one-on-one Duels?"

"No." Sholt said. "I can't...against people..." He shook his head. "Anyway...I'll see you later, Kris."

"...Yeah. See you later, Sholt." Kris nodded as Sholt walked away, before he sighed to himself. "Jesus Sholt...how are you ever gonna get out of that mindset?"

 _VRAINS_

'VR14107' was quite a pun of a name, but it actually stood for 'Volcano Ruins'. The server was a giant desolate, scorched land all centered around an absolutely giant volcano. At the base of it were ruins of cities and temples that made it appear like Pompeii, as similar ruins clung on to the edges of the cliffs leading up to the top of the molten mountain.

Fullcross walked through the ash covered broken houses at the base of the mountain, broken vases and glass crunching beneath his feet as he looked around.

He then stopped and peered over his shoulder. A small bat was following him, and it wasn't any small bat, it had one big red eye that twisted and turned itself like a camera lens.

Fullcross sighed as he snapped his fingers, making a small spark of electricity drop from the sky and frazzle the bat, making it burst apart into code. "Congratulations, you found me." He called out to seemingly nobody. "Why don't you show yourself already?"

On cue, a figure logged in in front of him. "Hiya!" Sweetie waved at him. "Nice to meet you, Fullcross!"

Fullcross blinked, looking her up and down. "...How have we not met yet?"

"That's probably because you're so hard to find." Sweetie teased.

"I mean, why has nobody tried to rape you yet, looking like that?" Fullcross bluntly replied.

"Geez, you've got a sharp tongue, there." Sweetie huffed. "Welp, it doesn't matter! At least not right now. It matters riiiiiight now!"

Suddenly more bats appeared and surrounded them, with Fullcross just staring at them with an irked expression using just his eyes.

"Hello there everybody!" She waved to one of the bats. "Sweetie here coming to you live from Volcano Ruins! I'm here right now with the guy who's become pretty infamous recently! Fullcross!" The bats all focused on Fullcross, making him glare at them.

As this was being braodcast, Aoi was watching TV, and immediately sat up when she saw the boradcast.

"What on earth is Sweetie doing challenging Fullcross!?" She gasped.

"What's going on?" Akira asked as he came in.

"Sweetie is going to Duel Fullcross!" Aoi pointed.

"What!?" Akira stared at the screen. "What on earth does that girl think she's doing? Fullcross is dangerous!"

At the same time, Shoichi and Yusaku were watching the broadcast from the van.

"Fullcross becoming public should have made it easier for me to gather information about him...but he hides things better then I thought, even better then we do." Shoichi said. "We're lucky something like this has happened. Perhaps we'll be able to at least discern his motives from this."

"Possibly." Yusaku said. "When we met back in VRAINS Den, his Link Sense was hostile, but there was something else I couldn't discern, like it was buried beneath all of that coding he surrounds himself with."

 _"Yeah. He's got programs that are ten levels above anything you guys have got on him at all times."_ Ai commented. _"Still, they're nothing compared to my own designs."_

"You're too cocky." Yusaku berated him. "He intimidated you quite easily."

 _"Urk! W-Well, maybe his programs are strong, but they CAN'T be as strong as me!...Right?"_ Ai now sounded unsure.

Back on the server, Sweetie raised her hand.

"Right here, right now..." She pointed at Fullcross. "You will Duel me, Fullcross! If I win, you'll become my slave, and bend to my every whim!"

"Very obnoxious of you, thinking I'll do whatever you say." Fullcross hissed. "What about if I win?"

"If you win? Well..." She pushed her chest up. "You can do whatever you want with me."

"...I accept." He said rather sternly. "On one condition."

Fullcross held his hand up, and suddenly all the bats were electrocuted, causing all the feeds to go to static.

"Sweetie!" Aoi gasped as the screen faded, before she stood up. "I'm Logging in!"

"Aoi!" Akira stopped her. "You know what Fullcross is capabale of! What can you possibly do against him?"

"I have to do something!" Aoi cried. "Sweetie is my friend! I can't just leave her alone with Fullcross!"

"I can't let you go and risk your life again." He then held up his own Duel Disk, which began beeping like a phone. "I may not be head of security anymore, but I still have connections."

Aoi frowned, then stared at the TV. "Sweetie..."

In the van, Shoichi typed at his keyboard.

"It's no good, we've lost the feed entirely." Shoichi said. "We need someone on the inside."

"I'm logging in, then." Yusaku stated matter-of-factly as he walked towards the secret login room.

"Yusaku." Shoichi called after him. "Don't engage Fullcross. Not until we know more about him."

"I won't." Yusaku told him. "Besides, I want to learn more about him for now too."

 _"Why do I hate that 'for now'?"_ Ai sighed.

In the server, Sweetie gasped as the bats disintegrated.

"My cameras!" She gasped.

"I'm not going to 'perform' for your fans." Fullcross spat. "So, you've lost all the eyes on you. Will you still Duel me?"

"Of course!" Sweetie nodded in determination. "I'm going to defeat you, and then all eyes will be on me so that I can give my message loud and clear!"

Fullcross' eyes narrowed as he held up his cube. "Go on and try. This will be a Speed Duel!" A powerful Data Storm exploded out of the cube and whipped around the entire server. Fullcross jumped on his D-Board as Sweetie jumped on her own, which was a black one with pink edges in the shape of an upside down heart.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Fullcross vs. Sweetie LP: 4000**

The two of them surfed across the charred ground, avoiding incinerated trees and collapsed buildings.

"I'm going first!" Sweetie declared as she rode on ahead. "As I control no Spells or Traps, I Special Summon Farfa, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" A demonic looking white devil appeared with 1900 DEF.

'So she uses Burning Abyss?' Fullcross thought. 'Oddly fitting for this place, but more importantly, it uses all Extra Deck Summoning Types. This should be interesting.'

"Then I Normal Summon Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" A pig like beast appeared with 1600 ATK. "Alright, now its time to bring out one of my favourite servants! Come out, the circuit of passion and ambition!" The Link Square appeared before her. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Level 3 monsters! I set Farfa and Cir, Malebranche's of the Burning Abyss, in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became dark red and black twisters that spun into the bottom side Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss!" A flaming angel with dark wings appeared with a devilish smirk and 500 ATK.

"Since Cir was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates!" She continued. "I target a different Burning Abyss monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it! Please come back, Farfa!" The white demon reappeared in DEF Position.

"Now I activate Cherubini's effect!" She continued. "By sending a Level 3 from my Deck to the Graveyard, a Burning Abyss monster I control gains attack and defence equal to the same stats as the sent monster until the End Phase!"

'The boost is pointless, so she's sending a Burning Abyss for its effect.' Fullcross figured.

"I send Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, and give its 800 attack to Cherubini!" The Link's ATK rose to 1300 briefly. "I then set 2 cards and end my turn. At this point, Cherubini's attack returns to normal, and I activate Scarm's effect! Since it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, I add a Level 3 Fiend from my Deck to my hand! I add Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!"

"It returns a set Spell or Trap to the hand, huh?" Fullcross read the info on his screen. "She's prepared for a lot. This could be fun. My turn! Draw!"

As he drew the two of them shot into a long ruined tunnel with soot covered walls surrounding them as torches lit their way.

"I Normal Summon Deliete Sword!" The blade wielding monster appeared next to its master. "Then I activate Sword's Quick Effect! I destroy the **Deliete Virus** in my hand!" The revealed monster looked like a glitched purple manta ray with red gems on the end of its tail and wings, and a black glitched skull mark on its back, as its eyes were glowing yellow angry triangles.

 **Deliete V-1-RS, Level 3, Thunder, WATER, ATK: 800 DEF: 1600**

"The effects of both Deliete Sword and Deliete Virus now activate!" Fullcross continued. "When another Deliete monster is destroyed, Sword gains its attack until your next End Phase!" The monster gained a red aura as its ATK rose to 2600. "And Virus' effect! When it's destroyed, I can equip it from my Graveyard to an opponents monster! I choose Cherubini!" The monster flew out of the GY portal and attached itself to Cherubini, before delivering a nasty shock to it.

"The monster equipped with Virus cannot attack, and it has its effects negated." Fullcross explained. "Now you can't protect it with its own effect."

'I see, so he knows about Cherubini's effect.' Sweetie thought. 'And his monsters...even if I destroyed Deliete Virus with a card like Twin Twisters, its effect would just activate again since it was destroyed. As expected, he is trong. But I will defeat him, then everyone will have to listen to my ideal!'

The two of them shot out of the tunnel and turned, starting to head towards the base of the volcano.

"Battle! Deliete Sword will attack Cherubini!" The monster wielded its blade as it leaped forward.

"Trap card open! Painful Escape!" She countered. "I tribute a monster I control to add one with the same Type, Attribute and Level, but with a different name, from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand! I tribute Farfa, to add Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my Deck to my hand! And at this moment, Farfa's effect activates! With it, I banish Deliete Sword until the End Phase!" Just before Sword's blade hit, the monster vanished.

"Then I activate my other Trap, The Traveler and the Burning Abyss! I Special Summon all Burning Abyss monsters from my Graveyard that were sent there this turn in defence position. Revive, Farfa!" The white demon reappeared on the field.

"She's good." Fullcross mumbled. "I end my turn. Sword returns to my field at this moment." His monster reappeared with its original ATK.

"My turn, then! I draw!" The two reached the base of the mountain and started spiraling around it, slowly ascending. "I Normal Summon Graff!" A burning demonic dog appeared with a growl and 1000 ATK.

"Now I will show you my true Dueling!" Sweetie declared. "I overlay my Level 3 Farfa and Graff, Malebranches of the Burning Abyss!" The two monsters became purple energy that shot skyward.

'So she really is Xyz Summoning...' Fullcross thought as the two streams of energy dived into the galactic portal.

"Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!" A young man with red clothes and blue hair in a ponytail with two yellow comets circling him appeared with 1000 ATK. "Well? What do you think? My Xyz Monster is pretty hot, right?"

"That was terrible." Fullcross stated flatly. "I'm more interested that you actually Xyz Summoned."

"Glad I caught your interest, but I'm not done yet!" She declared. "I activate Dante's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can mill 1 to 3 cards from the top of my Deck, then he gains 500 attack for each one sent until the End Phase! Obviously, I choose three!" She slid Good and Evil in the Burning Abyss, Allure of Darkness and another copy of Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss into the GY, making her Xyz monsters ATK rise to 2500.

"Now the effects of the Burning Abyss monsters I just sent to my Graveyard activate!" She continued. "With the effect of Graff I detached from Dante, I can Special Summon a Burning Abyss monster from my Deck! I Summon another copy of Farfa!" Another white demon appeared. "Then the effect of the Cir I milled activates! I target Graff, and instantly bring it back!" The black dog beast quickly reappeared on the field.

"I'll go even further!" She declared. "I activate the Spell, The Terminus of the Burning Abyss! I Fusion Summon a Burning Abyss monster using Burning Abyss monsters in my hand or on my field! I fuse Cherubini, Graff and Farfa on my field!" The three monsters swirled together in a red blue and yellow whirlpool.

"Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!" The same monster as her Xyz appeared, only her was now dressed in white robes and carried a staff with 2800 ATK.

"Both an Xyz and Fusion Summon in one turn, you are impressive." Fullcross nodded.

"You shouldn't be praising me, because Farfa's effect now activates! I banish Deliete Sword!" Once again, his monster faded away. "With this, your field is bare! By attacking you twice now with my two cuties, I'll win! But first, just in case, by discarding Calcab, I can Rank-Up Dante!" The Xyz Monster became yellow energy which once again dived into the portal.

"Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 6! Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal!" A woman with white flowing robes descended with 2500 ATK.

"The boss monster of the Deck appears." Fullcross noted. "Meaning now she can use any Burning Abyss monsters secondary effect similar to a Quick Effect."

"Prepare yourself, Fullcross! You're about to become my slave!" Sweetie winked. "Battle! Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal will attack you directly! Untainted Light!" The monster began charging up a beam of white light.

"I activate the Quick Effect of **Deliete Block** in my hand!" Fullcross revealed it. "If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon this card!" The monster that appeared was initially a blue cube with black spikes on the edges, but then it broke apart into quarters to reveal dark pink glowing lines in the cracks and a scanning pink eye in the middle of each face, before two spindly wire arms lit up pink with electricity burst out of its sides, with three fingered robotic claws for hands on the ends of them.

 **Deliete BL-0-K, Level 2, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 0 DEF: 1500**

"A hand trap?" Sweetie gasped. "Fine then! Beatrice will attack Deliete Block!"

"The first time Block would be destroyed by battle each turn, it isn't!" BL-0-K retreated into its cube form to defend itself from getting harmed, but the damaged caused several parts of it to break off and leave the monster looking glitchy and unnatural, resembling the rest of its archetype.

"Then I'll attack with Dante! Hell Piercer!" The monster fired a ray of light from its staff that destroyed the cube. "I couldn't even scratch him...I end my turn!"

"Meaning that my banished Sword returns to the field." Fullcross reminded her as his monster reappeared.

As they continued, a butterfly was following along behind them at speeds far too impressive for an ordinary butterfly.

"Sweetie..." Aoi mumbled as she stared down at her screen, getting a clear picture of the two of them from the butterfly's POV.

At the same time, Playmaker was hovering high above all of them on his D-Board, looking down.

 _"He stopped her onslaught so easily...he's no second-rate Duelist, that's for sure."_ Ai commented, half of his newly recovered body appearing out of the Duel Disk.

"Even so, he's been too simple with his strategies." Playmaker said. "He is capable of more, and we need to see it."

 _"You're such a stick in the mud all the time. You ever smile at al-ah!"_ Ai suddenly perked up.

"What is it?" Yusaku questioned.

 _"I detect Hanoi here!"_ Ai said.

"Hanoi!?" Playmaker echoed.

As Fullcross and Sweetie ascended up the volcano, three figures suddenly appeared behind them on D-Boards.

"We've found you! Fullcross!" The leading one said, making Fullcross and Sweetie look back at them.

"Wait, they're-!" Sweetie gasped.

"Knights of Hanoi?" Fullcross simply seemed bored.

"We're going to make you pay for what you did to Revolver!" The second one yelled out, as red spheres appeared in all of their hands.

"Those are-!" Fullcross realised.

"Take this!" The three of them threw them forward, and Fullcross quickly flew out of the way.

"Ah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" As she reached the top of the volcano, the spheres landed at Sweetie's feet and violently exploded, making her fall off of her D-Board and into the volcano.

"SWEETIE!" Aoi yelled at her screen.

"Shit!" Fullcross suddenly shot forward and then immediately launched down into the volcano, past the falling form of his opponent. Just before ashe hit the lava, Fullcross shot forward and caugt her, holding her bridal style, before flying upward.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Her face flushed bright red. "Y-Yeah..."

As they shot out of the volcano and back down it, Sweetie's D-Board materialized and he gently let her stand on it.

"Sure?" He asked again.

"Now I am..." She breathed, her monsters reappearing beside her.

"We'll get you this time!" The three Knights reappeared behind them.

But before they could do anything, Fullcross turned and looked at them, his eyes burning with pure hatred. "How DARE YOU!?" In pure rage he unleashed a gigantic beam of red lightning from his fist that enveloped the three of them.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three of them screamed as they were instantly erased, and a giant scar was carved directly up the volcano.

Sweetie stared at him in shock. "Did you just-?"

"No. They're alive IRL, just very injured." Fullcross grumbled. "But their avatars are completely destroyed if that's what you're wondering."

"...Thank you." She said.

"I'm sorry." He replied, catching her off guard. "They were after me, but you got caught up in it, and nearly hurt."

"...It's alright." She smiled. "But now, let's continue our Duel! You're still going to be my slave!"

Fullcross' eyes turned up in a smirk. "No way."

On the ground, three more Knights of Hanoi stood waiting.

"Those three may have failed, but we'll definitely destroy Fullcross!" The leader yelled.

"You won't." A stern voice stated as a figure dropped in front of them.

"P-Playmaker!" They gasped.

"You're greatest threat is me." He stated, activating his Duel Disk. "I'll crush you, Knights of Hanoi!"

"Tch, fine, we'll take you out first!" The first one said as all of them activated their own Duel Disks.

At the same time, Fullcross and Sweetie shot along a straight stone path with lava on both sides, the magma illuminating them.

"I'll show you my full power! My turn!" Fullcross drew. "Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared before him.

"He's already Link Summoning?" Sweetie thought aloud.

"The summoning condition is one Deliete monster! I set Deliete Sword in the Link Marker!" His only monster shot into the bottom of the square. "Link Summon! Come forth, Link 1! **Deliete Collector**!" The monster that appeared had two red diamonds for an upper and lower body as smaller pixelated diamonds spun around it. Four diamond shaped dark blue portals hovered at its sides, out of which came blue mechanical hands with obsidian black blocky fingers.

 **Deliete C-0-LCT-0-R, Link 1, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 500, Link Arrows: Down**

Sweetie's screen popped up and she looked at it. "It's effect allows it to destroy a Deliete monster it points to, then add any Deliete card from his Deck to his hand?"

"I Normal Summon **Deliete Pixel**!" The new monster was completely made out of tiny squares all formed into a body, like paper mache, making a dark grey short figure with angry dark yellow eyes. It had long red papery arms with tassel fingers, with a short cylinder body of multicoloured squares, before leading to sphere shaped white feet, as its hair was wildly flowing black squares that kept falling off and back into the wind only to be replaced by more from its circular head. Several pieces of its face and body were missing, revealing a dark purple inside.

 **Deliete P-1-XL, Level 4, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1100**

"I won't let you get a comeback card!" Sweetie declared. "I activate Beatrice's Quick Effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to send a Burning Abyss monster from my Deck to the Graveyard! I detach Dante and send Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" She slid the two monsters into her GY. "Both Alich and Dante's effects will activate! Dante's allows me to add a Burning Abyss monster from my Graveyard to my hand! I add Cir! Then, with Alich's effect, I negate Deliete Collector's effects!" The Link monster gained a grey aura as its effect vanished.

"Very good, but I can still go further!" He yelled. "I activate the Spell, **Deliete Hack**!" The card showed several spinning blue circles being shattered by rays of red light, with a white card in the middle being shocked by the rays. "I Special Summon a Deliete from my Graveyard in Defence Position. But now I chain Deliete Pixel's Quick Effect! I destroy Deliete Hack, but its effect still resolves, so I bring back Deliete Virus!" The manta ray-esque monster reappeared. "Now the additional effects of both Deliete Pixel and Deliete Hack will activate!"

'Chaining together effects so easily...he really is something else!' Sweetie thought.

"With Pixel's effect, when itself or another Deliete card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Deliete Token!" The monster that appeared was a group of black pixels all culminated together like P-1-XL's hair, only with a red square in the middle of it.

 **Deliete Token, Level 1, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"And when Hack is destroyed, I draw a card!" He did so. "Again! Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth!" Once again the square appeared. "The summoning condition is 2 Effect Monsters! I set Deliete Pixel and Deliete Collector!" The two monsters became bolts of black lightning that shot into the Link Markers. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Deliete Ill Joker**!"

The monster that appeared was tall and lanky, wearing a jesters outfit in a dark purple and light blue diamond pattern with black hearts for buttons, and his shoes were dark silver and pointed instead of curled. The white collar he wore had black spikes shooting out of it, as dark purple electricity crackled on the ends of them like sparklers, whilst his hands were white boxing gloves with similarly sparkling black spikes on the knuckles. His skin was pale, and only his depressed, left green eyes could be seen with a blue tear painted underneath it, as his right eye was covered by a picture of a frowning purple face in a circular shapes with spikes around it, like a cartoon virus. The jesters has it wore had two very long points with black stars on the ends of them, the middles of the tails having heart shaped glitch holes in them.

 **Deliete 1-LL-J-0-KR, Link 2, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 1200, Link Arrows: Top-Right, Bottom-Left**

"A third time! Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth!" Once again the square appeared. "The Summoning conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Token and Deliete Ill Joker!" The Token and Link Monster became blue and purple lightning that shot forward into it.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Off Fiend!" TThe giant monster appeared with crackling claws and 2500 ATK.

'A Link 3? Is it his ace?' She wondered.

"I activate Deliete Off Fiend's Quick Effect!" Fullcross pointed. "Once per turn, I can destroy one card it points to! I destroy Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal at its top left arrow! Fiendish Lightning!" The monster shot black volts from its claws that destroyed the Xyz Monster.

"Since my Extra Monster Zone is occupied, I can't Special Summon another Burning Abyss from the Extra Deck..." Sweetie mumbled. "However, the Farfa attached to Beatrice was sent to the Graveyard, so it's effect activates, allowing me to banish Deliete Off Fiend!"

"I won't let you. I activate my Skill! True Delete!" All the red parts of Fullcross began glowing. "I destroy a monster I control!" Off Fiend was suddenly struck by lightning and exploded.

"You'd destroy it rather then let it be banished!?" Sweetie gasped.

"Then, I Special Summon a Link Monster into my Extra Monster Zone! Revive, Deliete Off Fiend!" 0-F-F-1-END immediately returned.

"Farfa lost the target of its effect, so he saved it from being banished." Sweetie mumbled. "But I also can do more! I activate Dante's Quick Effect! By discarding a card, I can draw 1!" She discarded Graff and drew. "Now Graff's effect activates as it was sent to the Graveyard! I Special Summon another copy of Scaramallion in Defence Position!" The white winged demon appeared with 2000 DEF.

"Very good. But I feel you can still do even more, and it's thrilling!" Fullcross admitted. "I'll show you my strength right now!"

"Of course! Just try to overcome me, Fullcross!" Sweetie challenged.

The two of them finally left the lane of lava and shot into a scorched expanse of cracked land as giant clawing black spires rose up and over them, glowing red hot from lava.

"I activate the Spell, **Deliete Call**!" The Spell showed the symbol of a phone with blue waves resonating out of it, and from the waves emerged Deliete F-1-RE, Deliete V-1-RS and the shadow of a Deliete monster in the background. "Like with all Deliete Spells and Traps, it Special Summons a Deliet from my Graveyard in Defence Position, but I activate Deliete Virus' Quick Effect to destroy it!" The Spell burst into sparkles.

"Deliete Call's first effect still activates, so I revive Deliete Pixel!" The square formed monster reappeared. "And when Deliete Call is destroyed, I can Normal Summon another Deliete monster this turn! Now, a fourth time! Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth!" The square appeared once more. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Virus and Deliete Pixel in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became purple and black lightning that zapped into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2, **Deliete Memory Picker**!" The monster that appeared was female, with pale skin and big green eyes with a friendly smile. She wore an emerald green beret with a broken bulb on top of it sparking with pink electricity, and zoom-in black goggles sitting on the hem. Out the back of which came flowing pink hair crackling with electricity in four ponytails, on the ends of which were black memory sticks. She wore a skin tight neon green suit with glass orbs on the shoulder, knees, stomach and back of hands and feet with matching rubber gloves and rubber boots, as three dark pink cubes stuck out of her back like plugs.

 **Deliete MM-0-RY-P-1-KR, Link 2, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 1500, Link Arrows: Left, Right**

"Link Summoning four times in one turn..." Sweetie breathed.

"With the effect of Deliete Call, I Normal Summon Deliete Witch!" The second female monster appeared on the field. "And I activate her Quick Effect...to destroy herself!" As soon as she appeared, she left in a burst of sparkles. "This activates her effect, allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Deliete monster from my hand or Graveyard. But I also activate Deliete Memory Picker's effect!" All of the glass orbs on the monsters body suddenly shone into strong flashlights.

"When a Deliete monster I control is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon a Deliete Link Monster in my Graveyard, other then the monster destroyed, to a zone Memory Picker points to. I Special Summon Deliete Ill Joker to her left zone!" MM-0-RY-P-1-KR shone its lights on the ground and plugged its memory sticks into thin air, causing the Graveyard portal to open and the male jester monster reappeared out of it. "And with Witch's effect, I revive Deliete Sword!" His first monster took its place in the last Main Monster Zone.

"He's completely filled up his field with monsters!" Sweetie gasped.

"I activate Deliete Ill Joker's Quick Effect! For every Link 2 or higher monster it is Linked with, my opponents monsters lose 800 attack and defence until the End Phase! Ill Joker is Linked to both Off Fiend and Memory Picker, so your monsters lose 2000 stats!" The monster clapped its hands together, unleashing purple electrical shockwaves that frazzled the Burning Abyss monsters, dropping Dante's ATK to 1200 and Scaramallion's DEF dropped to 400.

"Battle! Deliete Ill Joker will attack Scaramallion!" The monster spun wildly and launched purple cards that pierced the demon and destroyed it.

"Deliete Sword will attack Dante!" The monster shot forward, blade held high.

"Not yet! I activate my Skill! Heavenly Abyss!" The pink parts of her outfit glowed white. "By sending a Burning Abyss monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of a Burning Abyss monster by the same attack as the sent monsters! I send my final copy of Cir in my hand!" As she slid the monster into the GY, Dante's ATK returned to 2800. "And Cir's effect activates! With it, I Special Summon Scaramallion back from the Grave!" The white demon reappeared with its full 2000 DEF. "I haven't given up! I'm not defeated yet!"

"That determination is good...but are you so sure?" Fullcross said, making her flinch. "I activate Deliete Sword's Quick Effect to destroy Deliete Ill Joker!" The Link 2 exploded into sparkles. "Now both their effects activate! When another Deliete monster is destroyed, Sword gains its attack until your next End Phase!" SW-0-RD's power rose to 3000. "And when Ill Joker is destroyed by a card effect, I can target and destroy 1 Level 4 or lower monster on the field! I choose Scaramallion!" The GY portal opened up as the demon fell into it.

"N-no way!" Sweetie cried.

"Resume battle! Deliete Sword will attack Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!" The monsters sword cleanly cut the Fusion Monster in two before it exploded.

 **Sweetie's LP: 3800**

"Then Deliete Memory Picker will attack you directly!" Static bolts shot from the monsters orbs, paralyzing Sweetie and making her hiss.

 **Sweetie's LP: 2300**

"And finally, Deliete Off Fiend will attack you directly! Rage Erase!" The Link Monsters claws lit up with darkness before firing a black ray that enveloped Sweetie as she closed her eyes in acceptance.

 **Sweetie's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

Sweetie's D-Board slowed down to a halt, and she stepped off as Fullcross joined her, his monsters fading away.

"I lost...completely." She laughed bitterly.

"Don't say it like that. You're very talented." Fullcross told her. "But I'm not going to be your slave."

"Yeah...yeah, I know." She sniffed. "This was pretty stupid...I thought that if I beat someone like you, then everyone would really listen to me. Link Monsters have been around for a while now but...I loved it back when I was little, with Fusion, Synchro and Xyz...I don't want them to die, I love them so much."

"...And your avatar?" Fullcross gestured.

"You're free to judge." She smiled. "In real life, I'm a bit self-conscious...but as Sweetie, like this, I feel stronger...better...s-sexier." She stammered.

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"W-Well..." Sweetie blushed. "I lost s-so...you're free to do whatever you want with me, okay!?" She suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

After a moment, she felt something against her head, and she opened her eyes to see Fullcross gently rubbing her head.

"You're free to say whatever you want, and be whoever you want, expressing yourself freely." He told her. "If you do that, people will definitely listen to you, because they know you're being true." He then turned and began walking away.

"...I feel pretty lucky." She called after him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I feel like I've seen a hidden side of you, Fullcross." She said.

He seemingly smirked. "Not as hidden as you might think...Celia Orami."

At her name, she blushed violently. "Aahhhhh! Y-You know? D-D-Don't tell anybody, okay!? I'd die of embarrassment before my parents could kill me!"

"Relax. Everyone needs their secrets." Fullcross assured her. "I just get them quite easily."

Just then, several mechanical robots formed around Fullcross. "Freeze, Fullcross!"

"SOL Technology Security? How DID you find me?" As he said that, he looked directly up at the butterfly, making the watching Aoi flinch.

"Does he really know? Did he know this whole time?" Aoi wondered.

"We have locked down your logging system, surrender yourself!" One of the soldiers demanded.

"...No." Fullcross spoke, before he logged off.

"What!? We disabled his Logg off function!" One of them yelled.

"He erased our blocking program!" Another said, looking at a holograph screen.

As the soldiers panicked, Sweetie just smiled before logging off.

"Got away again..." Akira sighed as Aoi turned her screen away from him. "I should have known."

"Fullcross certainly is something else." Aoi commented, turning off her screen.

At that moment, Playmaker looked across the burned ground at the scene, several Knights of Hanoi passed out behind him.

 _"Soooooooooooo, verdict yet?"_ Ai asked.

"No...his Link Sense is unlike anything I've ever felt." Playmaker said. "It's deep, complicated, protected."

 _"What does that mean?"_ Ai questioned him.

"It means...I will Duel Fullcross." Playmaker said, before he logged out.

 _Sweetie's Skill: Heavenly Abyss: (Quick Effect) Send 1 'Burning Abyss' monster from your hand or field to the GY, then increase the ATK of a 'Burning Abyss' monster you control by the sent monsters ATK until the End Phase._

 _Deliete Fake: Normal Trap._ _Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY or Deck to your hand, then immediately destroy it._

 _Deliete V-1-RS:_ _Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When this card is destroyed, OR when a 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can equip this card from your field or GY to a monster your opponent controls. A monster equipped with this card has its effects negated and cannot attack. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete V-1-RS' once per turn._

 _Deliete BL-0-K: (_ _Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it isn't. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete BL-0-K' once per turn._

 _Deliete C-0-LCT-0-R: 1 'Deliete' monster. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can destroy 1 'Deliete' card this card points to, then add 1 'Deliete' card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Deliete P-1-XL: (_ _Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When this card is destroyed, OR when a 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 'Deliete Token' (Level 1/Thunder/DARK/ATK:0/DEF:0). You can only use each effect of 'Deliete P-1-XL' once per turn._

 _Deliete Hack:_ _Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. When this card is destroyed, you can draw 1 card._

 _Deliete 1-LL-J-0-KR: 2 Effect Monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can decrease the ATK/DEF of all monsters your opponent controls by 800 for each Link 2 or higher Link Monster this card is Linked to, until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster on the field, destroy it._

 _Deliete Call:_ _Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. When this card is destroyed, you can Normal Summon an additional 'Deliete' monster this turn._

 _Deliete MM-0-RY-P-1-KR: 2 'Deliete' monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect) When another 'Deliete' monster you control is destroyed by a card effect, you can target 1 'Deliete' Link Monster in your GY, except the destroyed monster, and Special Summon it to a zone this card points to, but its effects are negated during the End Phase. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can add 1 'Deliete' card from your GY to your hand._

 **Phew! This one actually took a while to make! Sorry about that!**

 **Anyway, forget about that! Guess what? Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC has its own TV Tropes page! It was created by ScalchopWarrior, so big thanks to them! Please go and check it out on TV Tropes, and add to it to make it even bigger and better! Thanks so much for everything again!**

 **Now then, onto the question!**

 **QOTC: What do you think about Sweetie (Celia) from this chapter, and how do you think she will impact the story?**

 **Next chapter, we'll be back to focusing on Sholt. The story will be taking this back-and-forth perspective between the two characters, but only to develop them both effectively. If you want a grounding point though, Sholt is definitely the MC, whilst Fullcross is an Antihero. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lies and Secrets

"I really must ask why you invited me out like this, Blue Angel."

"Please don't talk about this like its a date, Taleweaver."

The two Charisma Duelists were sitting in a private server, all the private servers in VRAINS were non-Dueling chat rooms, taking the form of a small cafe, the food just being aesthetically pleasing. The one they were at was a light blue with pink edges, matching Blue Angel't theme, with heart shaped seats and tables, surrounded by a small field of pink flowers and a bright blue cloudless sky.

"Don't worry, I understand why you would invite me to a PS even if it was just to talk." Taleweaver assured her. He was sipping out of a teacup even though there was nothing in it. "The paparazzi would love a snapshot of two Charisma Duelists in a normal environment within 10 feet of each other."

"At least you understand that much." Blue Angel nodded. "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about how your Dueling is now that you're in the Top 10."

"Almost the same as normal." He assured her. "I'm only Number 10, anyway. Which is good, because believe it or not I actually have a somewhat busy real life."

"As long as your not being pressurized, that's good." Blue Angel nodded. "Because its not only yourself you have to worry about in that regard right now."

"Ah, you mean Sholt." Taleweaver nodded, putting down his empty cup. "Did you invite me here just to talk about him?"

"Partly." She admitted. "How on earth did you two begin Dueling together?"

"It was actually my suggestion." Taleweaver said. "I met him IRL, and offered it to him, and he accepted."

"Just like that?" She asked skeptically.

"He was hesitant, Mimi vouched for him mainly." He explained.

"What was your motivation?" She continued.

"...Something IRL." Was all he said.

"Of course you pull the IRL card." She huffed.

"Okay, my turn." Taleweaver said. "Why do you want to know about Sholt so much?"

"I know him, to an extent." Blue Angel said. "But whenever I see him, he's always so secluded and withdrawn...almost unhappy, miserable, even."

"And you could, relate?" He asked cautiously.

"Somewhat. It was more that...seeing him unhappy made me unhappy."

"So its for a selfish reason."

"Not like that! We're both in a similar position, yet he seems so different to me."

"IRL huh? It would be rude of a gentlemen to pry, then." He then leaned back. "But there's another thing I wanted to ask you about. Your Duel with Playmaker."

"Oh..." She cast her eyes downward.

"During that Duel, you were very aggressive, very angry." He recalled. "It intimidated a lot of your fans, most unlike you. What on earth happened during that?"

She shook her head. "I just...I spoke with someone just before that Duel."

"Who?" Taleweaver pressed.

"...Fullcross." She admitted.

Taleweaver's eyes narrowed. "Him?"

"He told me a lot of things I didn't want to hear...that frustrated me." She mumbled. "And it ended up affecting my Dueling, and scaring a lot of my fans. That's what I hated most about it, that it was my own fault."

"...It is quite worrying." Taleweaver said. "People like Playmaker, Fullcross and Revolver show up, and suddenly the whole level of power in VRAINS is flipped on its head with those three at the top."

'You have no idea.' She thought bitterly.

"So, why did you listen to him?" Taleweaver asked.

"Because in a way, he was right." She said. "And that's what angered me the most. Because of that, I'm trying to become better, something more then what I set out to do."

"A very good thing to do." Taleweaver nodded.

"But that also made me think about Sholt." She added. "He seems to always be the same, and I became worried that he will never try to grow, or change, or fix what keeps him stuck in that mindset of his." She looked at him. "For whatever reason, he listens to you...so, please...try and help him, okay?"

Taleweaver gave her a serious look, then nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you." She stood up. "Well, I've said my peace. I'm logging out now." She did so, leaving Taleweaver alone.

He sighed deeply, rubbing his face before exiting the server. He then logged into VRAINS Den, leaning against the wall of one of the many identical blue buildings.

"I said that...but what can I do?" He thought aloud. "Everything I've tried to break Sholt out of that state he's in has all ended in failure. It's like its in his nature to be reclusive, and scared...but what of? No matter which angle I've looked at it from, I can't decipher his mindset." He shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Perhaps I can help." A deep voice spoke. Taleweaver's eyes widened in shock, and he turned towards the voice, only to gasp in shock.

 _VRAINS_

Sholt walked through the front door after another day of school. Uneventful as usual.

"Welcome home, Master Sholt." Wallace greeted him at the door. "Good day at school?"

"Yes, thank you, Wallace." Sholt replied only to be polite.

"Your father is busy with a business proposition at the moment." That meant he was Dueling someone for a deal. "But your mother is in the living room."

Sholt nodded, then walked over towards the wide room with lavish black leather couches (Sholt's father said that white would show mess too easily) and he saw hs mother sitting at one, tapping away at her tablet. She was quite a young looking woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She wore a casual black tank top, along with jean shorts and a pair of fluffy pink socks.

"Hello, Mum." Sholt greeted.

She looked away from her tablet and smiled. "Hello, Sholt! How was was your day at school?"

"Good, thanks." He had to show as much positive emotion as he could muster so that she wouldn't worry.

"That's great to hear!" She beamed. "Hey, me and Trisha are cooking together today! She's letting me help make our favourite tonight, spaghetti bolognese!" Trisha was their chef, and Sholt's mother was trying to learn how to cook, as she was no better at it then her husband or son.

"Okay...'ll be working." Sholt told her.

"Alrght, just be sure not to burn yourself out." He nodded before heading up the stairs.

 _"Beep, beep! You've got mail!"_ Mimi perked up. _"It's from Kris!"_

"What's up?" Sholt asked her as he continued walking.

 _"He's asking to meet you in VRAINS. Says it's important."_ Mimi told him.

"Any details?" He questioned.

 _"Nothing particular. Just the server."_

"...I'll see what it is about." Sholt decided aloud.

 _VRAINS_

Server MM0110 was 'Moonlight Musical'. It was a server in a perpetual state of night with a crescent moon hovering above with stars surrounding it. The ground was a simple field of grass, but giant music notes and ghostly instruments floated around, illuminating the darkness with their light and soft music.

Sholt logged in wearing his casual clothes. "This is the server he told us to meet him at..."

 _"I don't see him, though."_ Mimi stated.

"You came..." Sholt turned to the familiar voice to see a figure in the shadows.

"Taleweaver? Why are we here?" Sholt asked cautiously.

"Simple." A red light suddenly gleamed in the darkness, and as Taleweaver walked out of the darkness, both Sholt and Mimi gasped.

He was wearing a red Knight of Hanoi mask.

"I am here to capture you." He stated.

 _"Aaaahhhh! He's wearing a Hanoi mask!"_ Mimi cried.

"What's going on!?" Sholt gasped. "Is he...being controlled by Hanoi?"

"Don't even attempt to log off. This entire server has been locked down." Taleweaver stated, pointing at him. "Sholt Giro, with you as a bargaining chip, we will bend Dion Giro to our will."

 _"Sholt, what do we do?"_ Mimi whispered.

Sholt looked worried. "Th-There's only one thing we can do...Duel."

 _"What? But, Dueling like this..."_ Mimi panicked.

"We have to. I'll definitely save Kris." Sholt stated as he activated his Duel Disk.

"So you'll resist. Very well, I will defeat you first." Taleweaver stated as he activated his own.

"DUEL!"

 **Sholt vs. Taleweaver LP: 4000**

"I'll go first." Sholt stated as he looked at his hand. "I Normal Summon Mymimic Curse." The dark ring appeared before the red cloak wearing ghost popped out of it with 1000 ATK. "I then set 4 cards and end my turn."

"Completely defensive? Pathetic. You cannot hope to win a Duel acting like a coward." The Hanoi Taleweaver stated, making Sholt wince. "My turn! I Normal Summon Shiranui Solitaire!" What looked like a pale warrior wielding a spirit staff appeared with 500 ATK. "I activate Solitaire's effect! By tributing a Zombie-Type monster, I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type Tuner with 0 defence from my Deck! I tribute Solitaire itself, to Special Summon Uni-Zombie!" The man disappeared to be replaced by Three-Legged Zombie with purple and yellow music notes around them.

 _"A Tuner? He didn't have that in his Deck before."_ Mimi said.

"Hanoi must have modified it." Sholt figured.

"I activate Uni-Zombie's effect." Taleweaver continued. "By sending a Zombie from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can increase its Level by 1, but monsters other then Zombies cannot attack for the rest of this turn. I send Gozuki to the Graveyard!" Uni-Zombie sang, increasing its Level to 4. "Then I activate Gozuki's effect! When it is sent to the Graveyard, I can banish a different Zombie from it to Special Summon a Zombie from my hand! I banish Shiranui Solitaire and Special Summon Goblin Zombie!" A yellow zombie wielding a saber with 1100 ATK appeared.

"Now I tune my Level 4 Golbin Zombie to my Level 4 Uni-Zombie!" Uni-Zombie turned into four rings which Golbin Zombie shot through. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! PSY-Framelord Omega!" A Psychich Synchro appeared riding a futuristic hoverboard with 2800 ATK.

 _"A Psychic-Type Synchro monster!? Those Hanoi jerks really messed him up!"_ Mimi cried.

"But why would he Summon it when Uni-Zombie's effect makes only Zombies able to attack?" Sholt wondered.

"When Goblin Zombie leaves the field, its effect allows me to add a Zombie with 1200 or less defence from my Deck to my hand! I add Mezuki!" He revealed the horse yokai. "Now, I activate the Field Spell, Zombie World! With this, all monsters on the field and in the Graveyards are treated as Zombies! And neither player can Tribute Summon monsters unless they are Zombies!"

 _"It affects us as well!?"_ Mimi exclaimed.

"Battle! PSY-Framelord Omega will attack Mymimic Curse!" Taleweaver declared as the Synchro fired a green ray from inbetween its eyes.

"Quick-Play Spell, Berserk Scales." The Spell flipped up. "Until the End Phase, Mymimic Curse gains 1000 attack, and I also activate its Quick Effect to give it another 1000 until the End Phase." Mymimic Curse's ATK quickly rose to 3000.

 _"PSY-Framelord Omega is most famous for its effect to save itself and free up the Extra Monster Zone, but it can't use its effect if we've got no cards in our hand!"_ Mimi giggled.

"Counter, Mymimic Curse." The monster retreated into its ring and shot a violent red and black energy from it that overpowered the Psychc's beam and destroyed it.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 3800**

"An annoying scratch." Taleweaver hissed. "I set a card and end my turn."

"During the End Phase, Curse's effect ends, and Berserk Scales makes it lose 2000 attack." The monster reappeared as its ATK dropped to 0.

 _"We survived the attack, but now we need to go on the offensive, even if it is Taleweaver."_ Mimi said.

"I know. It depends on this card. I draw!" Sholt looked at the card he drew. "Perfect. I Normal Summon **Mymimic Treat**!"

The monster that appeared looked like a treasure chest, however, it was made out of chocolate. The edges of it were framed with white icing whilst the top of the lid was covered with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top. The edges of the chest had red gumdrops on the sides along with chocolate squares at the edges, whilst on the front of the body were two crossed pink lollipops. The lid of the chest was actually the monsters mouth lined with candy corn for sharp teeth and a red and white tongue reminiscent of candy canes, as its two pink Mymimic eyes were positioned on the lid.

 **Mymimic Treat, Level 3, Fiend, LIGHT, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

As soon as the new Mymimic appeared, a screen popped up in front of Taleweaver. "I see...its effect allows you to draw a card? I won't let you! Trap card, open! Vendread Reorigin! By tributing your Mymimic Treat, I can Special Summon a Vendread Token with the same Level!" A red aura enveloped Mymimic Treat before it burst into sparkles, then a glowing blue corpse emerged from the ground onto Taleweaver's side of the field with 0 DEF.

 _"Mymimic Treat is gone!"_ Mimi cried.

"But Vendread Reorigin has another effect. Whilst he controls the Token, he can't Summon monsters that aren't Vendread's." Sholt stated. "Leaving things like this will cripple him. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw." Taleweaver grinned darkly. "Did you think you were being clever sparing my Token? Idiot! I activate **Card of Betrayal**!" The Spell showed two shadowed figures screaming in pain as they burst into purple flames, as two golden cards emerged from them. "By destroying the Vendread Token on my field, and the Mezuki in my hand, I draw 2 cards!" He did so.

 _"He worked around it so easily..."_ Mimi tried to weep.

"And now that Mezuki is in the Graveyard, I can activate its effect!" Taleweaver continued. "By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Zombie from my Graveyard! And due to Zombie World, PSY-Framelord Omega is treated as a Zombie, so I will revive it!" As Mezuki vanished, the Psychic Synchro returned to his field with 2800 ATK.

"With that, I activate my Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin! I banish Uni-Zombie and Goblin Zombie from my Graveyard to use them as Ritual Materials!" The two zombies reappeared before shooting into the giant golden locket, causing it to crack. "Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 6! Vendread Chimera!" As the locket shattered, what looked like bluish grey ooze dropped out of it, as it slowly formed into a grotesque monster with a single blue eye, and the bodies of other decaying things inside of it.

 _"Gross! That's not Revendread Slayer!"_ Mimi pointed out.

"That's a different Ritual Vendread." Sholt stated.

"Battle! Vendread Chimera will attack Mymimic Curse! Unformed Rage!" The thing roared before its body stretched out into spiked whips that lashed out and sliced the ring to pieces.

"Now PSY-Framelord Omega will attack directly!" Sholt shielded himself with his arms as the green ray blasted hm and he was thrown back, bouncing off of a floating paino only to crash back down into the grass.

 **Sholt's LP: 1200**

 _"Sholt!"_ Mimi gasped.

"I'm okay..." He assured her softly.

"I end my turn. You should surrender now and save yourself the trouble." Taleweaver warned.

"No..." Sholt said. "I'll...I'll definitely save you. My turn."

"It's useless! I activate PSY-Framelord Omega's effect!" Taleweaver countered. "By banishing it, I can banish the card you just drew!"

"Trap card! **Booby Trap F**!" The card showed spikes rising out of a purple fog as a golden 'F' floated above them. "When this card is activated, I set a Spell or Trap from my hand, and that card can be activated this turn!" He set the card he drew. "Since Omega lost its target, it can't banish itself."

"Setting that one card..." Taleweaver narrowed his eyes. "You're bluffing."

"Am I? I activate my Trap, Breakthrough Skill." The card next to the just Set one flipped up. "I negate Vendread Chimera's effects."

"Chimera's effect allows it to negate destruction." Taleweaver, hissed, glaring at Sholt. "You can't possibly mean-!"

"I activate the card I set via Booby Trap F...Raigeki!" The powerful Spell revealed itself as golden lightning bolts fell from the music filled night sky and destroyed both of his monsters. "I end my turn."

"To think you would draw Raigeki at that moment...but now, you only have one set card left!" He pointed out. "You won't be saved again! I draw! I Normal Summon Zombie Master!" A young man with a thin and pale physique with long violet hair wearing a disturbing white mask appeared with 1800 ATK. "I activate Zombie Master's effect! By discarding Revendread Slayer, I can Special Summon a Zombie from either players Graveyard, and because of Zombie World, monsters in your Graveyard are also treated as Zombies. I Special Summon Mymimic Treat from your Graveyard!" The figure cackled as the candy mimic rose up next to it.

"Mymimic Treat!" Sholt gasped with genuine concern.

"Now I activate Mymimic Treat's effect! Once per turn, I can draw a card!" The monster opened its motuh and shot out a golden light that hit Taleweaver's Deck before he drew the new card. "And I'll activate it right now. Book of Life! I Special Summon Gozuki from my Graveyard, and banish Mymimic Curse from yours!" The blue ox yokai emerged from the ground as Curse vanished from Sholt's GY.

"Curse as well..." Sholt mumbled.

"I activate Gozuki's effect!" Taleweaver went on. "I can send a Zombie from my Deck to the Graveyard! I send another copy of Mezuki, then activate its effect again! You should know what this means, I revive PSY-Framelord Omega again!" The Synchro once more reappeared.

"Now! Appear! The circuit of the future!" The Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more monsters with the same Type! I set Zombie Master, Mymimic Treat and Gozuki in the Link Markers!" The three Zombies shot into the arrows as purple twisters, lighting up the square. "Link Summon! Come forth, Link 3! Summon Sorceress!" A female wizard appeared wielding a red and silver spear with 2400 ATK.

"That's Taleweaver's Link monster! It usually plays the female role in his stories, right?" Mimi said.

"For it to be used like this..." Sholt whispered.

"I activate Summon Sorceress' effect!" The monsters bottom-right arrow pointed at PSY-Framelord Omega. "I can Special Summon a monster in a zone it points to from my Deck in defence positon with its effects negated, with the same Type as another monster it points to. PSY-Framelord Omega is still treated as a Zombie, so I can Special Summon Vendread Houndhorde from my Deck!" The rotting hound appeared with a growl.

"Now I activate the Spell Preparation of Rites to add another Vendread Chimera from my Deck to my hand, then add Revendread Origin from my Graveyard to my hand, and activate it! I tribute the Vendread Houndhorde on my field, and banish the first Vendread Chimera from my Graveyard, to Ritual Summon!" The two monsters shot into the golden pendant. "I will Ritual Summon this monster from the Graveyard! Revive! Revendread Slayer!" His ace monster leapt out of the Graveyard portal with 2400 ATK.

"Now he has three powerful Zombies!" Mimi panicked.

"Now I will get rid of that measly last defence!" Taleweaver declared. "Since Vendread Houndhorde on the filed was used as a Ritual material, Slayer gains the Quick Effect to banish one of your Spells and Traps each turn! Your last backrow card will vanish!"

"Then I'll activate it! Trap card, open! **Weak Limit**!" The Trap showed several small pixies with a white aura around them, as the aura washed over several gigantic orc-like monsters, making them fall to their knees. "As I control no monsters, I can reduce the attack of my opponents monsters by the original attack of their weakest monster. Your weakest monsters are Summon Sorceress and Revendread Slayer, so all your monsters lose 2400 attack!" The two mentioned monsters had their power dropped to 0 whilst PSY-Framelord Omega's dropped to 400.

"So you managed to delay the inevitable yet again. But I can still attack! PSY-Framelord Omega will attack you directly!" The monster fired a much weaker green beam that hit Sholt in the chest and made him stagger back.

 **Sholt's LP: 800**

"It's over, Sholt." Taleweaver stated. "No matter what card you draw next turn, I will banish it with PSY-Framelord Omega's effect, and you will have nothing left to defend yourself with. I win."

 _"Sholt..."_ Mimi whispered nervously.

"I...I..." Sholt sweated.

Suddenly, a beam of light showing someone logging on appeared, and what emerged from the light was a familiar figure.

"Playmaker!" Both Sholt and Taleweaver gasped.

"So you're the Knight of Hanoi." Playmaker said.

 _"See? See!? I told you so!"_ Ai boasted.

Playmaker glared at Sholt. "Sholt Giro, cancel this Duel and leave it to me." He then glared at Taleweaver. "I am your opponent now, the emissary of revenge. I will crush all Knights of Hanoi!"

"Y-You...!" Taleweaver flinched.

"Hold on, Playmaker!" Then Go suddenly jumped out of the shadows in front of him! "This is none of your concern! You should leave it to Sholt!"

"Go Onizuka? What are you doing here? Protecting a Knight of Hanoi?" Playmaker, questioned, suppressing anger.

"That's unimportant. This is an important Duel." Go said.

 _"Wait...were you watching this Duel? You didn't step in?"_ Ai pointed out.

Go noticeably recoiled. "That is...uh...!"

"What is going on?" Sholt asked loudly, making all three of them turn to look at him.

There was a pause, before Taleweaver sighed. "It's okay, Go...it's clear it has all fallen apart." Taleweaver took of the mask quite easily.

Go sighed. "And it seemed to be going so well, too..."

"What is going on?" Sholt repeated.

"This was...a plan of ours." Taleweaver admitted. "Well, technically, it was Go's plan."

"I overheard Taleweaver talking about you, Sholt Giro." Go said. "So I approached him about it."

 _Flashback_

 _Taleweaver's eyes widened in shock, and he turned towards the voice, only to gasp in shock._

 _"Go! What are you doing here?" Taleweaver asked._

 _"Funnily enough, I was just finishing a training session. I'm looking to evolve my Dueling style." Go explained. "Then I saw you log in and overheard you talking to yourself."_

 _"You do know it is quite rude for a gentlemen to eavesdrop." Taleweaver commented._

 _"Good thing I'm not exactly a gentle man, then." Go smirked, before turning serious. "I understand your situation with Sholt, I've met many a Duelist like that. And can assure you, you will never break him out of the state he is in with just talking."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"The best method to break someone out of a mindset like that is to take action. Force them into a situation where they must face down their inabilities and overcome them."_

 _"...That could be traumatic for some."_

 _"In the case of Dueling? The only thing that could come negatively from an action like this is that it doesn't work, and everything you have done to try and help him will be for naught. You know he is a capable Duelist, so you should be able to help him through your Dueling."_

 _"...I suppose you make a fair point. What did you have in mind?"_

 _Go produced a fake KOH mask. "You pretend to be controlled by Hanoi, forcing Sholt into a Duel for the sake of your own wellbeing, he will surely agree to it. By making him Duel on his own, he will have to rely on his own power, which in turn will give him more reliability in his own strength, and help him overcome his issues through his own mentality."_

 _Taleweaver looked up at him. "That is...surprisingly deep for you."_

 _"Bit offended." Go admitted. "I deal with a lot of kids that have self-esteem issues. And a lot of them just refuse to do, and sometimes even acknowledge what holds them back. A lot of times, this method is the most effective."_

 _"Alright...I'll do it." Taleweaver agreed._

 _"Oh, and another thing." Go stopped him. "In my journey to evolve my Dueling style, I met up with Sweetie. I suggest you talk to her, she's very knowledgeable on improving Decks via the Extra Deck._

 _Flashback End_

"So I called you out here to Duel you, and try to help you, but...seems we were a bit too careless." Taleweaver said.

Playmaker glared at Ai. "You told me you detected Hanoi here."

 _"Don't blame me! I detected a Hanoi mask and just told you about it! You're the one who jumped in like this..."_ Ai mumbled.

"It's my fault. I should have anticipated this." Go sighed heavily.

"I'll cancel the Duel." Taleweaver said.

"No." All three of them looked at Sholt. "We're going to continue."

 _"Sholt?"_ Mimi asked.

"If you did all of this just to make me Duel independently...I will, and I will win!" Sholt declared.

Taleweaver's eyes nodded, as he looked at Go, who nodded. "Alright, then."

"Can we really win this?" Mimi asked.

"We have a chance, if we draw that card." Sholt said.

 _"That one? We have three of them in the Deck, but the chances are still slim."_ Mimi said.

"Even so...I will try." Sholt placed his fingers above the ring, causing a card to appear in his hand. "I...draw!" He drew the card and looked at it.

"If that's your choice, I won't hold back!" Taleweaver declared. "I activate PSY-Framelord Omega's effect! I banish itself and that card in your hand!"

Sholt kept a determined look. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Mymimic Find**!" The card showed a white Mymimic spirit happily about to posses a glowing yellow ring. "If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Mymimic monster from my Deck! And the monster that I choose is **Mymimic Grave**!"

The monster that grew out of the ground had a black diamond shaped coffin for a body with a green sharp fleur-de-lis on the front of it below a gold diamond plaque with nothing written on it. A bright pink rose was attached to the left side of it inbetween the twisting bright green vines with white spikes that wrapped around the frame of the coffin. On top of the coffin was a little green simple crown with three spikes sporting the Mymimic's cute eyes and zigzagging pumpkin mouth in a smile.

 **Mymimic Grave, Level 3, Fiend, EARTH, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"I activate Mymimic Grave's effect!" Sholt pointed. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand or Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive, Mymimic Treat!" The monsters coffin burst open to reveal the ghostly Mymimic body before vines shot out and into the Graveyard portal, pulling out Mymimic Treat.

"The Mymimic's effects can't be negated." Taleweaver remembered.

"I activate Mymimic Treat's effect! With it, I can draw a card!" The Mymimic seemingly cheered as it opened up to reveal a golden glow that shot into Sholt's Deck. "This will decide it! I draw!" Sholt drew and nodded at the card.

"It responded. I activate the Spell, **Premature Vanish**!" The card showed the figure from Premature Burial being absorbed into a purple and dark blue fog as their form distorted into a twisting spiral. "I pay half my Life Points to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard or banished zone in defence position, with its effects negated!"

 **Sholt's LP: 400**

"Return! Mymimic Curse!" The ring and its spirit reappeared in DEF Position.

"Now! Appear! The circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared. "The Summoning conditions are 2 Mymimic monsters. I set Mymimic Grave and Mymimic Treat in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became a green and a pink twister that sun wildly into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **Mymimic Enchanter**!"

A young female teen with pale skin, short black hair and silver eyes appeared. She wore a light purple dress and top with a bright pink pattern, along with a red scarf that had red, blue and green diamonds stitched on to the ends that flailed around her and covered her mouth. She also wore overly large sky blue gloves and boots with small neon pink diamonds in them, as well as wearing a circular mask with the signature Mymimic eyeholes and mouth in a striped red and white colour on top of her head. She carried a long silver staff with a star shaped head that had crystal edges. In the middle of the star was a circular bright green gem that glowed faintly.

 **Mymimic Enchanter, Link 2, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 1800, Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Right**

"I activate Enchanter's second effect!" Sholt said. "By reducing the attack of a monster it points to to 0 until the End Phase, Enchanter gains that same attack until the End Phase as well!" Enchanter held her staff up as it glowed green, reducing Curse's ATK to 0 whilst raising her own to 2800. "And I activate Curse's effect to increase Enchanter's attack again!" The curse symbol appeared on Enchanter's head, making her gain a red aura and eyes as her ATK rose further.

"3800 attack!" Taleweaver gasped.

"Battle! Mymimic Enchanter will attack Summon Sorceress! Mesmerise Ray!" The Link Monster held her staff up as it glowed with green energy before firing an emerald beam that completely destroyed the opposing Link Monster and sent Taleweaver flying before crashing to the ground.

Taleweaver's LP: 0

Sholt: WIN!

"He won..." Go folded his arms. "I can see now why Taleweaver was so persistent with him."

Playmaker remained silent.

"You beat me..." Taleweaver chuckled. "What a...strange, experience. Though, not bad at all." He stood up and brushed himself down. "Sholt...I'm proud of you."

"You did this...just for me?" Sholt asked.

"...Yes." Taleweaver nodded.

Sholt walked ovewr to him. "In a way, I appreciate it, so, I'm sorry for not responding more to your attempts to make me become more independent. It's just...something I can't describe."

"It's okay." Taleweaver said.

"But." Suddenly, Sholt grabbed Taleweaver's arm. Hard. With a surpriring amount of force that made him wince. "Don't do it ever again."

"Wh-What?" Taleweaver gasped, taken aback.

"Don't you dare ever lie to me again." Sholt spoke sharply. "Promise me. Swear on everything that you love that you won't DARE EVER lie to me again. SWEAR."

"...O-Okay...I swear." Sholt released him, making him rub his arm in pain.

"There's nothing I hate more...then when people lie to me." Sholt whispered. "Mimi...let's go have dinner."

 _"Right."_ She agreed before they logged off.

"You alright?" Go asked Taleweaver.

"Yeah..." Taleweaver nodded, rubbing his arm. "It actually worked in a way. Thank you, Go."

"You did all the work. I just suggested it." Go smiled.

Still, Taleweaver thought: 'What was that? Sholt has never acted like that before...I think trying to fix a problem I unearthed another one.'

Playmaker then turned. "This was a waste."

 _"Eh? A waste? Did you see that Duel? It was pretty entertaining."_ Ai said.

"Hanoi was never here. It was a waste." Playmaker stated firmly. "And I hope for their sake they never get involved with innocent people like Sholt." He then logged off as well.

 _Mymimic Treat: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of Mymimic Treat once per turn. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 _Card of Betrayal: Destroy 2 monsters on your field or in your hand, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 'Card of Betrayal' per turn._

 _Booby Trap F: Set 1 Spell/Trap card from your hand. That card can be activated this turn._

 _Weak Limit: If you control no monsters, reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by the monster they control with the lowest original ATK._

 _Mymimic Find: If you control no monsters, Special Summon 1 'Mymimic' monster from your Deck._

 _Mymimic Grave: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand or Graveyard with its effects negated. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 _Premature Vanish: Pay half your LP. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard or Banished Zone in DEF Position with its effects negated. Banish it during the End Phase._

 _Mymimic Enchanter: 2 'Mymimic' monsters. You can only use each effect of 'Mymimic Enchanter' once per turn. (Quick Effect) you can target 1 'Mymimic' monster you control, it is unaffected by your opponents cards until the End Phase. You can target 1 monster this card points to, reduce its current ATK to 0, then increase this cards ATK by the decreased ATK. These changes last until the End Phase. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no battle damage from battles involving this monster._

 **It's out! Finally!**

 **Sorry for taking so long with this, everybody. these past few weeks I have been incredibly busy with assessments and other work, and have had very little time to right. However, now that I'm on Christmas holidays, I have some spare. So, consider this chapter my Christmas present to all of you readers! I hope Sholt became a more interesting character to all of you after the events in this chapter.**

 **Now then, todays Christmas themed question!**

 **QOTC: If Sholt, Fullcross, Playmaker, and any other characters in Cross-VRAINS you could think of had Christmas themed VRAINS avatars, what would they look like?**

 **And that's it for me. Time to snuggle down with my cookies and warm milk in preparation for the 25th. You guys do the same, it's been another rough year. Merry Christmas everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Different Infiltrations 

Aoi was sitting patiently in the Duel Club room, watching as the other members chatted amongst themselves. She didn't even know why she came here anymore...didn't know a lot of things at the moment, which irked her. Still, she believed that she loved to watch others improve and truly enjoy Dueling...or was that what Blue Angel would want?

She shook her head. Her mind seemed to be swimming with different thoughts that she couldn't place. What were really her own desires, and what was just fabrications created from her Blue Angel persona? Ever since meeting Fullcross and her Duel with Playmaker, she's been trying to determine who Blue Angel really was, but in doing so, she started to question who SHE was supposed to be. And finding the answer was harder then expected. Really, right now she was just using the Duel Club as a place to sit down and try to collect her thoughts.

"Hey, Zaizen." She was interrupted by the club president, Hosoda. "Are you alright? You're just staring off blankly into space."

"Oh, I'm alright. Just thinking." She brushed him off.

"You shouldn't act so distant." Celia chided in a sharp tone. "Either contribute or leave. Simple as."

'She seriously needs to get better at phrasing things softly.' Aoi thought bitterly.

"Hey everybody!" Suddenly, Naoki opened the door.

"Hello, Naoki." Hosoda greeted him. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course!" He grinned. "And I brought someone else today!"

"That's great! Who is it?" Hosoda asked.

"Ta-da!" He stood aside to let the person behind him enter.

"Sholt!?" Nearly everyone gasped.

"Hello." Sholt stated, trying hard not to make eye conact with anybody. "I...I took Naoki up on his invitation."

"That's great! To think Taleweaver's partner is gracing us with his presence! This will really drum up support!" Hosoda cheered. "Unlike Celia's threatening..."

"What was that?" She asked coldly, having heard him.

"Nothing!" He squeaked.

'Why is Sholt here?' Aoi thought in confusion. 'He'd never join a club...unless, did Taleweaver actually do something? Still...he has that same ambiguous disposition.'

"...What do you do here?" Sholt mumbled.

"Oh! Well, we have a lot of casual Duels here." Hosoda spoke. "VRAINS is obviously popular, but we can't forget classic Dueling, right?"

"And more Extra Deck summoning methods." Celia persisted.

"...Okay. Naoki, do you want to Duel?" Sholt asked.

"Yeah!...Wait, what!?" He gasped. "Y-Y-You want to Duel me!?"

"Is that okay?" He persisted.

"Well...I guess. Kinda nerve-wracking given your record...but, sure." He sweated.

'Taking an initiative like that...something about him has definitely changed.' Aoi determined.

"Holograms aren't as powerful as they are in VRAINS, so they can't become solid or inflict real damage. But from their extent IRL, they can still form cards." Hosoka explained as the two of them stood either side of the room. As the rings on their Duel Disks appeared, they both drew 5 cards that teleported onto the screen in front of them.

"God...I'm still getting used to this thing even when not in VRAINS!" Naoki admitted.

"DUEL!"

 **Sholt vs. Naoki LP: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn! I-If that's okay." Naoki said. "I Normal Summon Beast Striker!" A large ape like monster wielding a giant black hammer appeared with a feral grunt and 1850 ATK. "I activate Beast Striker's effect! By discarding Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest from my hand, I can Special Summon Moja from my Deck!" A little black blob with a yellow face that was somehow a Beast-Type appeared.

"Now by tributing Moja, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! King of the Beasts!" Suddenly, the little beast rapidly grew up into a monstrous looking thing with a yellow skull face and multiple legs, along with 2500 ATK. "Yes! I brought out two powerful monsters on the first turn! I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw." Sholt did so. "I Normal Summon Mymimic Curse." The staple Mymimic emerged out of its ring with a playful giggle and 1000 ATK.

"Ack! It's Mymimic Curse!" Naoki cried. "It's effect is strong too with a boosted 1000 attack..."

"I then equip Mymimic Curse with Axe of Fools." The little monsters cloak formed into two hands which allowed it to carry a gigantic metal axe with a goofy golden face in the middle.

 _"Axe of Fools increases Curse's attack by 1000 at the cost of negating its effects, and inflicting 500 damage to us during each of our Standby Phases."_ Mimi explained. _"Buuuuut our Mymimic's effects can't be negated!"_

"I also equip Mymimic Curse with **Mymimic Shadow**." The card showed a dancing golden wardrobe with multi-coloured music notes around it, as behind it stretched a wiggling black shadow with the Mymimic eyes and smile in red. "I can only equp this to a Mymimic monster. It gains 1000 attack. And now I activate Mymimic Curse's effect to have itself gain another 1000 attack." The monster glowed red as its power rose.

"4-4000 attack points!?" Naoki gasped.

"Battle! Mymimic Curse will attack Beast Striker!" The monster held the Axe of Fools up as it flew forward.

"H-Hold on! Trap card, open! Pixie Ring! With this, you can't attack the monster I control with the lowest attack!" Mymimic Curse halted, and instead sliced through King of the Beasts with its axe, making it explode.

 **Naoki's LP: 2500**

"A-And at this moment, I activate the effect of Green Babbon in my Graveyard!" He stammered. "I pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon it!" The green beast wielding its club beat its chest angrily as it appeared.

 **Naoki's LP: 1500**

"Oh, so that's Naoki's strategy." Hosoda nodded. "He easily brings out powerful monsters onto his field while protecting his weaker Beasts. An impressive Beatdown style.

"You mean simplistic and boring." Celia stated bluntly.

'Sholt's Dueling is more aggressive.' Aoi noted in her head. 'He seems a lot more confident in his own abilities when empowering himself, unlike his Duel with me when he was focusing on Taleweaver.'

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Sholt ended.

"This is bad...but I can't give up! My turn!" Noaki drew. "...Okay! I've got it! I activate Beast Striker's effect to discard Yellow Baboon, Defender of the Forest and Special Summon another Moja from my Deck, and by tributing it, I can Special Summon King of the Beasts back from my Graveyard!" The towering black beast reappeared.

"Mymimic Curse's attack can become 4000...but I can beat that!" Naoki declared. "I activate the Spell, Raigeki! Mymimic Curse is destroyed!" A bolt of lightning dropped on Curse, making it explode into sparkles.

"Mymimic Shadows second effect activates." Sholt countered. "When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Mymimic Token." The shadow suddenly sprung up as its own monster giggling happily in DEF Position.

 **Mymimic Token, Level 1, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Oh, it summons a Token? But, If I destroy it with Beast Striker, then attack directly wth my two heavy hitters, I win! Battle! Beast Striker will attack Mymimic Token!" The monster roared as it leapt forward, pulling its hammer back.

"Trap card open, Waboku. Mymimic Token cannot be destroyed by battle!" The hammer struck the shadow, but it simply bounced it off like a spring.

"Ulp! He countered it so easily!" Naoki gasped.

"Also, I activate Back to the Front to Special Summon Mymimic Curse back in Defence Position." The ring revived.

"He brought back Curse as well!?" Naoki cried. "No, wait! I still have Green Baboon and King of the Beasts, and he can't attack Beast Striker thanks to Pixie Ring. I end my turn!"

"My turn." Sholt drew. "Appear! The circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared in the middle of the room. "The summoning condition is 1 Mymimic monster. I set Mymimic Token in the Link Marker!" The shadow shot into the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Mymimic Hexer!" The young girl appeared with 1200 ATK.

"The monster Hexer points to gains 1000 attack, and it points to Mymimic Curse! So I'll use Mymimic Curse's effect on itself as well!" The ring monsters power quickly rose to 3000.

"Now it's higher then my monsters! But, I can still survive this turn!" Naoki tried to reassure himself.

"I Normal Summon **Mymimic Blade**!" The new Mymimic possessing an object was a blinding white, as its simple eyes and pumpkin smile graced the blade of a very large red black cutlass, the edges shining with a ghostly white light as they were attached to a golden handguard and handle that had a black engraving of a circular ghost with its tongue sticking out on it. Two red tassels hung from the end of the handle that had white orbs with black 'X's on them. The back of the blade that was the sabre shone white with the ghostly colour, and stuck out in spikes.

 **Mymimic Blade, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"I activate Mymimic Blade's effect." Sholt continued. "Once per turn, I can add 1 Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand. I add **Power Ripple Mirror** , and equip it to Mymimic Curse." The card showed a round mirror with silver edges that was designed like crashing waves, as the glass rippled like water and reflected rays of light. The same mirror appeared in front of Mymimic Curse.

"I activate the effect of the equipped Power Ripple Mirror." Sholt went on. "Once per turn, I can make the original attack of all monsters other then the equipped monster I control, equal to the equipped monsters current attack! So, the original attacks of Hexer and Blade become equal to Curse's current 3000!"

"They all have 3000 attack!?" Naoki cried as the mirror resonated Curse's image outward, increasing the attack of the other two monsters.

"Battle! Mymimic Curse will attack Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!" Curse fire its red beam from its ring that destroyed the monster.

 **Naoki's LP: 1100**

"Mymimic Blade will attack King of the Beasts!" The sword monster giggled before spinning rapidly, turning itself into a buzzsaw that easily sliced through the giant beastly monster.

 **Naoki's LP: 600**

"And Mymimic Hexer will attack Beast Striker!" The little monster nodded as her heart bat flew down in front of her and launched a giant red heart that hit the beast straight on and made it explode.

"Yaaaaah!" Naoki cowered in fear, even though he took no real damage.

 **Naoki's LP: 0**

 **Sholt: WIN!**

"And that's it! Excellent Duel, you two." Hosoda applauded along with the rest of the class.

"It sucked. Naoki didn't use any Extra Deck monsters and Sholt used one Link Monster." Celia grumbled.

"Geez...you really are strong, Sholt." Naoki sighed.

"You can get stronger too." Sholt told him.

 _"Yeah! You just gotta believe! And have a lot of imagination."_ Mimi commented.

"Mimi..." Sholt chided her.

 _"Sorry, couldn't help myself."_ The AI giggled.

"Actually, she's kinda right. I do need to improve a whole lot." Naoki admitted. "If you two have any tips, I'd love to hear them, hehe..."

 _"Ooh! Ooh! My job as an AI arises!"_ Mimi cheered.

As the trio talked, Aoi watched on from the side.

'Sholt...that personality still lingers, but he truly has changed.' She thought. 'Quite drastically as well...'

She sighed. 'What have I been doing...confusing myself about the direction I take when Sholt has been developing so well. I know what I should do as Blue Angel, and help myself as Aoi as well.' She nodded to herself. 'I will defeat Playmaker.'

 _VRAINS_

"Idiots idiots IDIOTS! Can't you do anything right!?"

The assistants flinched at Kitamura's harsh tone. The returning Security Manager was now the bane of the workers lives as he yelled out in frustration at the events that were completely out of their control at this point.

"How could both of my Prototype AI's have lost!? Blue Angel wasn't supposed to show up now!" Kitamura raged. "That does it! 'm NOT going to let them do whatever the hell they want! Unleash all the remaining Prototype's on the both of them! We'll crush them! Screw Dueling!"

"S-Sir, if we launch all of the Prototype AI's, we won't have a basis to improve on." One of the assistants pointed out.

"All but one then!" Kitamura compromised. "Use Prototype C, D, E, F and G immediately!"

"Yes sir!" All of them gasped.

"Let's see you survive this one, Playmaker! And I'll destroy Blue Angel for interfering!" He screamed.

One of the assistants then gulped. "Uhhh...sir?"

"What NOW!?" Kitamura raged.

"Th-There's a third intruder..." He pointed at the screen dumbly.

"A THIRD one!? Who!? WHO!?" Kitamura shouted.

"It's Fullcross!" Another said, putting the masked man riding his D-Board up on the main screen.

"Fullcross!? Now!?" Kitamura shouted. "Why is he here!?"

"Tracking him now...he's also heading to the Central Memory Bank!" Another assistant said.

'This is bad...this is so bad!' Kitamura panicked in his head. 'The last time Fullcross got into the SOL Data Banks, he destroyed so much data he caused me to get demoted and for Zaizen to steal my position! I absolutely can't let that happen again!'

"Send all the Prototype AI's after Fullcross!" He commanded. "Do not let him advance any further!"

"Yessir!" all of them nodded, as on the screen the five AI models appeared on their D-Boards.

Fullcross glanced at each of them. "So these are the AI's? How utterly boring!" He held his hand up and unleashed a bolt of lightning that split up and stabbed all five straight through the chest, causing all five to explode into pixels.

There was silence in the room for a moment before one of the assistants spoke up: P-Prototype's C, D, E, F and G have all been dest-"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kitamura suddenly screamed. "Take down all the screens! I'm moving this to my office!" He then stomped out of the room, causing all the assistants to hurriedly work.

Kitamura hurried into his office and closed the windows as he logged onto his computer. 'This is bad! If the higher ups find out Fullcross got in a second time alongside all of this, I'll lose my position to Zaizen all over again! Why the hell are they all heading for the Data Bank anyway!?'

In the Data Bank, Playmaker and Akira were Dueling as Blue Angel and Ghost Girl watched on.

"Well, isn't this a happy little gathering?" All of them froze at the new voice as a fifth person arrived. "That is what I would say, if I couldn't hear Playmaker's angry ranting from fifty miles away."

"Fullcross!" Blue Angel gasped.

 _"Eeek! What's he doing here!?"_ Ai screamed.

"That's quite rude, you know." Fullcross stated, looking at Blue Angel and then giving Playmaker the most disgusted look he could muster, with the hacker responding with his typical apathetic stare. "Seriously, no need to raise your voice. Akira's stating his own views, there's not need for you to throw a pissy fit because of your tragic backstory." Playmaker's look hardened.

"How did you get in here, Fullcross?" Akira asked.

"You need to ask? Please. Getting in here for me is as easy as walking through a door." Fullcross boasted. "You really need to work on your defences. After all, there's a party of five here now, right?"

"Did you follow us?" Ghost Girl guessed.

"Of course I knew all of you were here...but I didn't come here for you all." He said. "I heard that Kitamura was building an AI army. I'm here for the Model Programme."

"WHAT!?" Kitamura yelled in his office. "He's going to steal my AI model programme!?"

"Why do you want AI model capabilities?" Akira persisted.

"Little present for someone." Fullcross claimed.

"Why do you need to take it from here?" Playmaker asked. "Can't you make a programme like that yourself?"

Fullcross shot an angry look at Playmaker. "Programmes for VRAINS, need to be made in VRAINS. Any, frankly, far superior programmes I could implement would be rejected by the system."

"I see now..." Ghost Girl spoke up. "You don't create programmes to use in VRAINS...you manipulate already existing ones for your own benefit."

"Congrats. You've found my secret." Fullcross clapped.

"Even so...some of the things you are capable of doing go far beyond VRAINS' capabilities...you evolved them beyond their own limitations." Ghost Girl mumbled.

 _"He can evolve the programmes into a higher level, on his own?"_ Ai seemed to put. _"I think I'm feeling a bit...what's the word? Challenged? It feels bad..."_

"Hold on." Akira said. "Even if you could manipulate VRAINS software to such a strong degree...that lightning you used is something we never programmed."

"Naturally. Even a fraction of the power I use could land you guys with a lawsuit from a stray bolt." Fullcross nodded.

"So...how?" He pressed.

"...You really want to know?" Fullcros held his hand out as it crackled. "THIS programme...is made from the software of a Data Strom!"

"A Data Storm?" Blue Angel gasped.

"A Data Storm is a raging virus like programme of constantly changing codes." Playmaker said. "You managed to decipher something that erratic?"

"Secret." Fullcross stated, not even bothering to look at him. "Well, this has been lovely, but I'll be taking the AI Model data now."

"Hold on! Fullcross!" Blue Angel yelled. "Duel me! Even if I can't defeat you, I want to see the type of person you are whilst you Duel, like what happened with Sweetie!"

"Aoi!" Akira gasped.

"Thanks...but no thanks." Fullcross denied. "Ask Sweetie yourself. Besides, those Trickstar's of yours piss me off." He began walking up the steps to the data core.

"Nononononono!" Kitamura panicked from his chair.

"Hold it!" Fullcross actually stopped, and looked at Gjost Girl. "I will Duel you."

"Oh?" He sounded genuinely curious. "You're not really the confrontive type, Ghost Girl. Challenging little 'ol me? I'm touched."

"I feel I've come closer to discovering what type of person you truly are." She said. "So, I will Duel you and uncover the rest of your mysteries!"

"...I'm actually interested." He admitted. "This could be fun." He swept his arm out, causing a passageway to open up in one of the walls.

"Ghost Girl!" Akira yelled.

"You're Dueling me, Zaizen!" Playmaker stopped him.

"You...! Do you really care about nothing else but you're revenge?" Akira growled.

"About that..." Fullcross looked back. "Keep him busy, Akira. Playmaker...I'll talk to you when I get back." He held out the cube and created a Data Storm that shot down the passageway. He and Ghost Girl jumped on their D-Boards and sped off down the dark tunnel.

"Don't you dare hold back against me." Ghost Girl threatened.

"Wasn't planning to. I know all about you, and you seem to be a capable Duelist. Even in your Duel with Playmaker." Fullcross said.

"You saw that?" She asked.

"Yes. And you should be a bit nicer to Frog and Pigeon." He told her.

"Didn't realise you had a soft spot for animals." Ghost Girl said.

"I also have a soft spot for honest, hard working people." Fullcross said. "Now, shall we begin?" The two of them entered a bright pink circuit, like the inside of a cable.

'This is it, my big chance.' Ghost Girl thought. 'Whilst we're Dueling, I'll hack into his account and files. You're programming will be mine, Fullcross!'

"Speed Duel!"

 **Fullcross vs. Ghost Girl LP: 4000**

"I'm taking the first turn!" Fullcross declared. "I know all about your Trap focused Altergeist's. I won't let you get an early advantage."

"I'm flattered you're taking me seriously." She winked.

"You shouldn't be. I Normal Summon **Deliete Phone**." The monster that appeared was cracked and glitched like the other Deliete's. It had a humanoid body with gold cracks in diamond shapes all over its dark blue body. It had black hose pipe limbs with blocky diamond feet that had speaker holes on the soles and back of the feet, as its arms were long whip like cables with gold electricity crackling on the ends of them ,forming what looked to be claws. Its hed was circular, with no visble eyes thanks to a red visor, as two long antennae stuck out of its head.

 **Deliete PH-0-N, Level 4, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 1100 DEF: 1700**

"I activate Deliete Phone's effect to destroy the **Deliete Ghost** in my hand." He revealed the monster before it was destroyed. "Now the effects of both monsters activate! Once per turn, when Deliete Ghost is destroyed by a Deliete card effect, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" The monster that rose up out of the Graveyard portal was white, and had a wiggling ghostly tail with a plug on the end of it. It's face was dark purple which shone like lights, with mean yet cute looking semicircle eyes and a sharp 'V'-shaped grin. It had two 'wings' with dark purple Wi-Fi symbols spreading out across them as t flew forward.

 **Deliete G-0-ST, Level 1, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"And now Deliete Phone's effect! Once per turn, when itself or another Deliete card is destroyed, I can add a Deliete card with a different name from my Deck to my hand!" The antennae on top of the monster head emitted a quick pulsing signal. "I add **Deliete Imp** to my hand, and as I control a Deliete monster, I can Special Summon it!" The monster that appeared was mainly neon red in colour, with a spherical head that had a black skull design on it. It had a zigzagged mouth along with two beady yellow eyes next to whit sparking horns. It had a pair of white bat-like wings that sparked with electricity, leading down to its body, with its lower half missing, instead being glitching red and yellow pixels out of which emerged a black tail with a white computer cursor on the end of it.

 **Deliete 1-MP, Level 3, Thunder, WIND, ATK: 500 DEF: 1300**

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared ahead of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Ghost and Deliete Imp in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became white and red twisters that flew into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Deliete Top Sniper**!"

The monster that appeared was humanoid in appearance, and primarily cobalt in colour. It had a square chest plate with black eye symbols on them, the same symbols appearing on its elbows and knees as a set of sharp teeth formed its abdomen, creating an intimidating face on its body. It had long yet spindly legs with black spikes for feet. Its arms were normal with five pink fingers, and on the backs of its forearms were gold gauntlets with long, tube like pistols on the ends of them. its head was humanoid and it had a gold mask covering its mouth with tubes that stretched out and attached into its back, and instead of eyes it had two light blue lensed camera-like shutters that whirred constantly to focus on everything.

 **Deliete T-0-P-SN-1-PR, Link 2, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 1900, Link Arrows: Down, Left**

"I set a card and end my turn. You're up, Ghost Girl." Fullcross finished.

'I need time to break through his firewalls, they really are tricky. I have to drag this Duel out, so I'll play defensively!' She decided.

"My turn! I Normal Summon Altergeist Marionetter!" A green monster with a spinning wheel-like lower half and a somewhat feminine upper half appeared with a smile and 1600 ATK. "When Marionetter is Normal Summoned, I can set an Altergeist Trap directly from my Deck." A face down appeared in her backrow.

"Trap card, open! Deliete Bomb!" Fullcross revealed his Trap. "Then, I activate Deliete Phone's effect to destroy it!" The monster shot small bolts from its cables that destroyed the card. "With this, the other effects of both cards will activate, along with Bomb's first effect! With Bomb's first effect, I revive Deliete Ghost in defence position!" The white and purple spectre reappeared on his field. "Then, as Bomb was destroyed, I can send one card on the field to the Graveyard. I choose Altergeist Marionetter!"

"What!?" Ghost Girl gasped as her monster fell into the GY.

"Then Deliete Phone's effect allows me to add a different Deliete monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Deliete Sword!" He gave an intimidating look back at her. "But I'm not done. I activate Deliete Top Shooter's Quick Effect! By destroying a card that it points to, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field! I destroy the Deliete Ghost it points to, then destroy your face down card!" Ghost burst into sparkles as Top Sniper fired a thin red beam from its right pistol that destroyed the card, revealing it to be Altergeist Manifestation. "Then Deliete Ghost revives via its own effect!" The phantom returned to Top Sniper's bottom Link Marker in defence position.

'He destroyed both of my cards. As expected, he is powerful. But I don't need to win, I just have to stall!' "I set 2 cards and end my turn!"

"That's all? Fine. My turn." He drew. "I activate Top Sniper's effect again, to destroy Ghost and the face down on the right!" G-0-ST burst into sparkles. "Now both Ghost and Phone's effects will activate again! With Phone's effect, I add Deliete Fire from my Deck to my hand. And I revive Ghost again!" He increased his hand and revived his monster quickly. "Now Top Sniper's effect will resolve!" The process repeated as T-0-P-SN-1-PR fired its beam that destroyed the card, revealing it to be Altergeist Camouflage.

'Everything he does is perfectly calculated. Flawless.' GG thought. 'Damn, his firewalls are tough...can I even last much longer!?'

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared before him yet again. "The summoning condition is 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Top Sniper and Deliete Ghost in the Link Markers!" The monsters became two bronze and one white twister that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Off Fiend!" His ace appeared in the left Extra Monster Zone with a wild battle cry and 2500 ATK.

"Link 3? Is that your ace?" She questioned.

"You're a hacker. Figure it out on your own." He taunted. "I Normal Summon Deliete Sword." His stable beatstick appeared, swinging its namesake. "Now I activate Sword's effect to destroy the Deliete Fire in my hand, causing both of their effects to activate! With Fire's effect, you take 800 damage!" A fireball burst out and hit Ghost Girl, making her wobble on her D-Board.

 **Ghost Girl's LP: 3200**

"And Sword will gain Fire's attack until your End Phase!" The monster's ATK rose to 3400. "Battle! Deliete Phone will attack you directly!" The monster shot small but numerous bolts from its fingertips.

"Not yet! I activate my Trap, Altergeist Manifestation! I revive Altergeist Marionetter in attack position!" The monster reappeared with a creepy giggle.

"So you had another one? I cancel Phone's attack!" The sparks fizzled out before they reached their target. "Then Deliete Off Fiend will attack Altergeist Marionetter! Rage Erase!" The monsters wings spread wide before firing a beam of purple electricity at the smaller monster.

"I activate the effect of Altergeist Camouflage in my Graveyard!" She countered. "By banishing it, I prevent Marionetter's destruction!" A barrier formed around the monster that blocked the attack.

"But you still take the damage." As Fullcross said that, the stray black sparks zapped her, making her wince in pain.

 **Ghost Girl's LP: 2300**

"And now, Deliete Sword will attack!" The monsters on eye glowed angrily as it raised its blade high.

"I activate the effect of Altergeist Kunquery in my hand! as I control an Altergeist card, I can Special Summon it, then negate the attack!" a centuar-like monster galloped forward with 2400 DEF and blocked Sword's swing. "Then I can negate the effects of one face-up card you control whilst Kunquery is face up on the field! I choose Deliete Off Fiend!" The Link Monster grayed as it lost its effect.

"Even after destroying three of your cards, you still had a strong defence. Impressive." Fullcross complimented. "However, you'd better get aggressive, or you won't defeat me! I end my turn!"

The two of them made a curving sharp right, shooting into a yellow circuit.

'This is bad. I haven't gotten close yet, and I believe he's already suspicious of me.' She thought. 'Fine then, I'll have to go on the offensive and try to push back!'

"My turn! I Normal Summon Altergeist Silquitous!" A bronze harpy like monster appeared with 800 ATK. "And I activate its Quick Effect! By returning Altergeist Marionetter to my hand, I can target 1 card you control, then return it to the hand! I choose Deliete Off Fiend!" As her card returned to her hand and Altergeist Manifestation self-destructed, Silquitous spun rapidly, unleashing a twister that shot towards Off Fiend.

"If it will be returned to my Extra Deck anyway, then I activate the Quick Effect of **Kuriballoon** in my hand!" Fullcross revealed it.

"What? A non-Deliete monster!?" She gasped.

"By discarding Kuriballoon and destroying 1 monster on my field, I take no battle or effect damage for the rest of this turn!" He declared. "I choose Off Fiend!" His Link monster burst into sparkles before the twister hit it, then a monster appeared in front of Fullcross. It had the traditional cute Kuriboh eyesn and a spherical body, which was a large green balloon with rainbow stars all over it as smaller red, blue and yellow balloons circled around it, with two white fins acting as its hands, and a long string with a pink bow on the end for a tail.

 **Kuriballoon, Level 1, Fiend, WIND, ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

"And since a Deliete was destroyed, Sword and Phone's effects activate again. With Phone's effect, I add Deliete Pixel from my Deck to my hand." Meanwhile, Sword's power rose to a staggering 5900.

"Seems you have a strong defence as well." Ghost Girl commented. "I activate the Spell Double Summon! I can Normal Summon again this turn, so I bring back Altergeist Marionetter, and its effect allows me to set another Trap from my Deck. Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" The Link Square appeared underneath her.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Altergeist monsters! I set Altergeist Kunquery and Silquitous in the Link markers!" The monsters became gold and bronze twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Altergeist Hextia!" An orange snake like monster with multiple hands crawled out of the square along with flames, giggling creepily with its 1500 ATK.

"When Silquitous is sent to the Graveyard from the field, I can add an Altergeist Trap in my Graveyard to my hand. I add one of my Altergeist Manifestations." She revealed it. "Hextia gains attack equal to the total original attack of all Altergeist's it points to!" Its bottom arrow pointed at Marionetter, so its power rose to 3100. "I may not be able to deal you damage, but I can destroy your searcher! Altergeist Hextia will attack Deliete Phone! Hex Inferno!" The monster created a hex circle out of flames, out of which came busts of fire that destroyed PH-0-N.

'Just a little more...I think I almost have it!' "I end my turn!"

"Sword's attack returns to normal at this point." His monsters ATK dropped back to 1800.

The two of them turned sharply right again, this time into a green circuit.

"Two monsters, two face downs and several effects at your disposal." Fullcross observed. "...That's fine by me! My turn! Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared before him again. "The summoning condition is 1 Deliete monster! I set Deliete Sword in the Link Marker!" The monster flew sword first into the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Deliete Collector!" the almost X-shaped monster appeared with 1000 ATK flying alongside its master.

"Now I Normal Summon Deliete Pixel!" The pixelated blocky monster pulled itself out of its summon portal in the middle zone. "Now I activate the Spell, Deliete Reboot! I Special Summon Deliete Ghost from my Graveyard in defence position!"

"Going to use it as fodder for Collector's effect?" She questioned, checking the Link Monster's effect on her screen. "I activate Hextia's effect! By tributing the Altergeist Marionetter it points to, I negate Deliete Reboot's effect and destroy it!" Marionetter bust into sparkles and Hextia's ATK returned to 1500 before it shot a green beam from its eyes that destroyed the Spell.

"Since Reboot was destroyed, it and Deliete Pixel's second effects will activate!" Fullcross countered. "With Pixel's effect, I Special Summon a Deliete Token, and with Rebbot's effect, I add Deliete Imp from my Graveyard to my hand, and as I control a Deliete monster, I can Special Summon it!" A group of pixels serving as a Token and the red manic flier both appeared on the field.

"This is my strength! Appear again, the circuit that reveals the truth!" Once again the Link Square appeared. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Collector, Deliete Token and Deliete Imp in the Link Markers!" The three Deliete's shot into the arrows with lightning speed.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Deliete Line Boss**!" The monster that appeared was very large, having a bulky emerald green body that had blue numbers flowing through it like blood in veins, along with white eyes that had red sclera and focused sight, alongside a mouth covered by a silver knight visor. On its back was a large blue skull as curving black spikes that looked like horns jutted out of its shoulders, curving around to form a ring which held three thunder drums. It had large, muscular green arms with black pointed fingers, and digital black thunderclouds crackling with green electricity surrounded it, acting as both a robe and forming its lower half. It wielded a long staff that looked like a silver lightning rod, with the thunderclouds spinning in a ring at both ends of it.

 **Deliete L-1-NE-B-0-SS, Link 3, Thunder, ATK: 2200, Link Arrows: Bottom-Right, Down, Left**

"Another Link 3!?" Ghost Girl cried. "But...it doesn't matter! I activate my Trap, Altergeist Manifestation, and revive Silquitous to Hextia's bottom Link Marker!" The flying monster reappeared, boosting Hextia's ATK to 2300. "And I activate Silquitous' effect! By returning Manifestation to my hand, Silquitous may be destroyed, but your Link Monster will return to your Extra Deck!" She added the card back to her hand as the monster burst into sparkles and a twister whipped up around the Link 3. "With this, your final ace is gone!"

"Are you sure about that?" Fullcross asked, as Line Boss blew away the winds by clapping its golden claws together, blowing the twister away.

"What!? How!?" She thought aloud.

"Any of your effects that target Line Boss or any Deliete monster it points to are negated." Fullcross smirked behind his mask. "You got overconfident."

"Tch! That doesn't matter!" She declared. "I activate my other Altergeist Manifestation to revive Altergeist Marionetter to Hextia's bottom Link Marker."

"You won't. I activate Link Boss' Quick Effect!" He interrupted. "Once per turn, I can destroy all cards in a column of a Deliete monster that Line Boss points to! Overwrite Call!" Deliete P-1-XL burst into sparkles as a screen appeared in front of Line Boss. It folded its real arms as its claws typed away furiously at the screen before it vanished. As the GY portal opened up, Marionetter suddenly began glitching, and fell back into the portal as Manifestation self-destructed.

"N-No way!" Ghost Girl exclaimed.

"Battle! Deliete Line Boss will attack Altergeist Hextia! Thunder Discipline!" The monster flexed its arms as the golden claws attached themselves ontro its fists and it charged forwards, pulling a punch back.

"I activate my Skill! Secret Cure!" Ghost Girl interrupted as the lines on her outfit glowed purple. "I excavate cards until I get a monster, then I add it to my hand and we both gain Life equal to its attack!"

"I see, you're trying to draw Kunquery to protect yourself." He figured her out.

"The first card." She drew and revealed it. "It's Altergeist Marionetter, so we both gain 1600 attack!"

 **Ghost Girl's LP: 3900**

 **Fullcross' LP: 5600**

'In didn't get Kunquery, but I'll still survive this turn!' She thought.

"The attack will continue!" Line Boss punched Hextia forecfully, causing cracks to form in its body before it was defeated.

 **Ghost Girl's LP: 3200**

"I'll activate my own Skill. True Delete!" Fullcross' lines glowed red. "By destroying a monster I control, I can then Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard into the Extra Monster Zone! I destroy Line Boss!" He shot lightning from his hand that pierced through his own monster and destroyed it. "Then I'll instantly bring it back! Revive, Deliete Line Boss!" The monster quickly reappeared.

"And now it can attack again. Line Boss! Attack Ghost Girl directly! Thunder Discipline!" The monster charged forward, and Ghost Girl flinched, but then the monster stopped, and instead flicked her in the forehead, making her fall on her butt.

 **Ghost Girl's LP: 1000**

"Ow...what was that?" Ghost Girl rubbed her forehead. "The way it attacked just now...in any case, I still have Life!"

"No. You don't." Fullcross stated solemnly. "I activate the Quick Play Spell, **Spirit Spite**." The card showed several flaming red ghosts erupting out of their dark purple graves with menacing expressions. "My opponent takes 300 damage for every monster sent to either Graveyard this turn.

Ghost Girl's eyes widened.

"6 of mine and 3 of yours were sent to the Graveyard this turn, that makes 9. So you take 2700 damage!" Fullcross declared as the card unleashed a blast of dark purple energy at her.

'...I see. I lost the moment we began.' She thought as the attack hit her and she was knocked off of her D-Board.

 **Ghost Girl's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

"Line Boss!"

Suddenly, Ghost Girl felt herself get caught. She looked up to see his Link Monster cradling her, seemingly with a smile behind its mask.

"It caught me?" She wondered as it gently dropped her off on her D-Board before vanishing. "The way it acted...did you?"

"Just a little experimental behaviour function I'm toying with." Fullcross shrugged. As if to prove his point a little avatar of Kuriballoon appeared and nuzzled against his finger affectionately. "Gives them a little more huggability, y'know?"

"Your incredible...either that or you have too much free time on your hands." Ghost Girl spoke.

Then she narrowed her eyes. 'I sincerely hope this has been long enough, but my data has been eating its way at his firewall this whole time.' She brought up a screen behind her. 'Yes! Its reached its limit!' The screen in front of her dissolved.

Only to be replaced by five more.

"There are five more behind it!?" She gasped. "And they're all even more advanced!"

"I can hear you." She whipped around to face him. "You think I only use ONE firewall? Give me a break. Also, I'm banning you." A lock symbol appeared on all five of the screens before they faded away.

Ghost Girl fell to her knees. "I lost...even before we began I lost..."

"Yeah. I knew what you were doing the moment we began." He said.

"Not only that. If you had Summoned Link Boss instead of Off Fiend, you would have beaten me that turn." She recalled. "You liar, taunting a girl by saying you'll take her seriously. You're pretty cruel."

"...Uhhh...sorry..." Fullcross actually rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I...didn't mean to upset you..." He began mumbling to himself.

"It's alright." She stood up and patted him on the shoulder, making him look at her. "It's clear there's much I still don't know, about a lot of things."

"Right. Good for you." He nodded.

She then abruptly hugged him, making him flinch. "Think you could teach me?"

"No." He stated flatly.

"Darn. That usually works." She played innocent.

Fullcross folded his arms. "Stop playing. We're coming back into the Data Banks."

The route behind them closed as they came back onto the lines of code that formed a ground.

"Fullcross! Ghost Girl!" Blue Angel gasped. She was cradling an injured Akira as Playmaker stood there with his arms folded. It was clear the Duel was over.

"Had fun, I take it." Fullcross stated simply as he walked over to the data core. He reached into it and pulled out a golden card, then recoiled in seeming disgust. "THIS is what he's using? God, it's so simple and bland." Nevertheless he put it in his pocket.

"What did you want me for?" Playmaker asked him.

"Simple." Fullcross stated. "I wanted to tell you that I hate you."

 _"He's blunt."_ Ai whined.

"Why?" Playmaker asked, keeping composure.

"That's the thing." Fullcross looked at him. "Do you want to Duel me?"

 _"Eh? What kind of question is that?"_ Ai wondered.

"...Yes." Playmaker answered. "I cannot afford ton continue seeing you as an enigma. I need to discern whether you are an enemy of mine or not. If you hinder my revenge against Hanoi, I will eliminate you."

A tension hung in the air as the two of them glared at each other.

"...Fair enough." Fullcross stated. "Come to VRAINS Den at 8PM tomorrow. We will Duel then. Don't you dare be late. But feel free to walk away."

"I won't." Playmaker stated.

The two of them continued to glare at each other, then they left the Data Bank in opposite directions.

"8 tomorrow..." Blue Angel breathed.

"8 tomorrow." Ghost Girl nodded.

"8 tomorrow!" Kitamura screamed. "Finally! I'll destroy both Playmaker and Fullcross in one fell swoop!"

The time had been set.

 _Mymimic Shadow: Equip only to a 'Mymimic' monster. It gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 'Mymimic Token' (Level 1/Fiend/DARK/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). You take no battle damage from battles involving that Token._

 _Mymimic Blade: You can add 1 Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of 'Mymimic Blade' once per turn. You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. This card effects cannot be negated._

 _Power Ripple Mirror: Once per turn, you can make the original ATK of all other monsters you control become equal to the equipped monsters current ATK._

 _Deliete PH-0-N:_ _(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When this card is destroyed, OR when a 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can add 1 'Deliete' monster, except 'Deliete PH-0-N' from your D_ _eck to your hand. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete PH-0-N' once per turn._

 _Deliete G-0-ST:_ _(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. When this card is destroyed by the effect of a 'Deliete' card, you can Special Summon this card from the GY._ _You can only use each effect of 'Deliete G-0-ST' once per turn._

 _Deliete 1-MP:_ _(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. If you control a 'Deliete' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._ _You can only use each effect of 'Deliete 1-MP' once per turn._

 _Deliete T-0-P-SN-1-PR: 2 'Deliete' monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can destroy 1 card this card points to, target 1 Spell/Trap card on the field, and destroy it. During the End Phase, you can Special Summon the monster destroyed by this cards effect in DEF Position. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can set 1 'Deliete' Spell/Trap card from your GY onto your field, it can be activated this turn._

 _Kuriballoon: (Quick Effect) Discard this card and destroy 1 face-up monster you control, you take no battle or effect damage for the rest of this turn._

 _Deliete L-1-NE-B-0-SS: 2+ 'Deliete' monsters. Any of your opponents card effects that target this card or a card that it points to are negated. When your opponent Special Summons exactly 1 monster, you can destroy 1 'Deliete' monster this card points to to negate that monsters Summon and destroy it. This card cannot be targeted for an attack whilst you control other 'Deliete' monsters._

 _Spirit Spite: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for every monster sent to either players GY during this turn._

 **Here it is! The first chapter of the new year! Happy 2018 everybody! Let's hope its better then last year!**

 **So! Yes! Next chapter is the Duel all of you have been waiting for; Fullcross vs Playmaker! So be sure to stay tuned for that!**

 **Also, just a little thing about the naming conventions behind Top Sniper and Line Boss. Top Sniper focuses on Spell/Trap destruction, which from your point, means your opponents Spells and Traps are at the very top of where you're looking, thus Top Sniper. And Line Boss is the 'boss' of lines in data and codes, meaning he can easily create protective codes for his allies, as well as rewrite codes to prevent summonings. Just thought I'd explain those as a behind the scenes kind of thing.**

 **...It took me literally an hour to come up with those clever names, so be appreciative!**

 **Now then, for today's question...**

 **QOTC: Who would win in a Duel between Fullcross and Morningstar?**

 **If you don't know, Morningstar is the MC of 'Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Hidden Memories'. You should check it out!**

 **And that's that! HJappy New Year everybody! Good luck in 2018!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Three Things

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have to, Shoichi."

Shoichi and Yusaku were talking in the hot dog truck. The time was 7:52PM.

"I'm just saying...Fullcross is different from those we've faced before. He is actually dangerous." Shoichi said. "He controls data on a frightening level, he's more advanced then anything else regarding VRAINS right now, and he's hospitalised countless people."

"I won't run away from his challenge." Yusaku stated.

 _"Maybe you could walk instead?"_ Ai suggested. _"I shudder to think what he'll do if he gets his hands on me."_

"Fullcross is dangerous, but there's a direction to his danger." Yusaku ignored the AI. "The people he fights are immoral, that much at least I could interpret from his Link Sense. However, everything else is an enigma, aside from his obvious hatred of me. I have to at least try to understand whether he truly threatens us or not."

"...There really is no stopping you, huh?" Shoichi sighed. "Didn't think so. But if things start getting dangerous, I'm pulling you out, no questions asked."

"Alright." Yusaku shuffled his Deck into his Duel Disk. "I'm off."

"Fight well. In the meantime, I'll try to decipher the rest of the files on Project Hanoi." Shoichi assured him. "This things tough to crack, but I'll get it."

"Thank you, Shoichi." Yusaku said, before he logged in.

He flew out of the portal as Playmaker and landed on the roof of the tallest building, artificial wind blowing against him.

"He will show up here." Playmaker stated.

 _"Is he not here yet?"_ Ai asked.

"We are early." He stated.

 _"Or maybe he chickened out!"_ Ai cried hopefully.

"Who chickened out?"

Ai screamed as Playmaker looked over his shoulder to see a familiar masked figure.

"Fullcross." Playmaker spoke.

"Playmaker. Ai." Fullcross greeted both of them.

 _"Ahhhahaha..."_ Ai laughed nervously. _"...You're early."_

"Same as you. I expected as much." Fullcross said.

"...Fullcross, why did you accept this Duel?" Playmaker asked.

"Why the question?" An irked Fullcross responded.

"I told you my reasoning. It's only fair." Playmaker responded as he narrowed his eyes. 'Just as I thought...his Link Sense is like a contained storm of red rage.'

"Can't argue with that logic." Fullcross shrugged. "Playmaker...I'm sure it's no surprise to you that I hate you. In this Duel, I will show you exactly why that is." He pointed at him. "I will...bare that painful truth to you! I challenge you to not break under it!"

"A truth?" Playmaker echoed.

"That's right. The truth of what you really are, Playmaker." Fullcross said. "Or should I say...Yusaku Fujiki?"

Both Playmaker and the watching Shoichi flinched.

"So you do know..." Playmaker breathed.

"I know everything in here." He responded.

"...So why not tell anybody?" Playmaker asked calmly. "There are plenty of people after me. If you say that to my enemies, they could come for me all too easily."

"That's your interpretation. Don't twist my meaning." Fullcross practically spat in anger. "I am not a villain. Nor am I bastard who would threaten everything that is tied to you...however, that's very little isn't it?" He narrowed his eyes. "Such a lonely life you live...but I don't feel any pity for you. That's your own fault."

Fullcross looked up. "He's watching right now, isn't he? You're guy in the chair...Shoichi Kusanagi." Playmaker grit his teeth, along with Shoichi. "I can tell his programming is present. Though it is very faint, even for me. I commend his work."

"What do you want with Shoichi and me?" Playmaker asked.

"To see yourselves for what you truly are, underneath that guise of the 'hero' everyone makes you out to be." Fullcross said.

"I'm not a hero. I'm the Emissary of Revenge." Playmaker stated.

Fullcross shook his head. "I don't think even you understand the weight of that title you've given yourself. But I will show it to you. All you have to do, is not crack under the pressure." He then stopped. "Right now, though...I suggest you stop talking about yourself."

"What do you mean?" Playmaker asked.

 _"Ack! P-Playmaker! Over there!"_ He whipped around to see around 30 AI Soldiers flying towards them on D-Boards.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kitamura laughed, watching from his seat. "Playmaker! Fullcross! I'll destroy both of you right now!"

"Because others are rudely listening in." Fullcross stated as he walked in front of Playmaker. "Stay back."

Fullcross held both palms out as lightning shot from them and instantly erased all of them.

At the same time, the three of them swore they could hear a faint scream.

"FULLCROSS! I HATE YOU WITH EVERY OUNCE OF MY BEING!" Kitamura screamed to the dismay of everybody else present.

"Wait!" He suddenly sat up. "If those two really will Duel, then at least one of them will be defeated, and I can destroy him whilstr he's weakened! Yesyesyes! I still get a consolation prize!" The staff all groaned as quietly as they could.

"You did that without hesitation." Playmaker said.

"It was kinda frightening." Ai admitted.

"Those things were soulless. Unlike Ai there." Fullcross turned to face Playmaker. "Now. We will Duel. And everything will become clear!"

"If you insist." Playmaker said.

A Data Storm tore through the streets, and the two of them jumped on their D-Boards as they shot down the streets.

"Yusaku...good luck!" Shoichi prayed.

"Speed...DUEL!"

 **Playmaker vs. Fullcross LP: 4000**

At that moment, Blue Angel emerged on top of a building. "Hey, are you guys here?"

"Over here!" Go Onizuka ran over to her. "This is it like you said, right? Playmaker and Fullcross will Duel?"

"That's right." She nodded. "I also called..."

"I'm here." Taleweaver stepped forward.

"You didn't bring Sholt, did you?" She asked him.

"Of course not! I know how dangerous this is." Taleweaver said.

"Heeeeey! Guys!" The three of them looked over to see Sweetie waving at them. "I can see them!"

The four of them looked to see the two Duelists shooting down the street. "Alright, let's follow them at a safe distance." Blue Angel nodded as she jumped on her D-Board.

"H-Hey! Hold up!" Go cried as the rest of them boarded their own D-Boards.

At the same time, Ghost Girl was watching from the top of a building. "This really is a big deal, huh? Everybody's gathered together...hm?" She then noticed two familiar figures.

"Faster, Pigeon! Faster!" Frog urged him.

"Y-Yamamoto! You're heavy!" Pigeon cried.

"Don't use my real name!" Frog yelled. "And suck it up! A Duel between two of VRAINS' strongest, Playmaker and Fullcross! This scoop could single-handedly save our jobs AND get us promotions! So fly faster!" Pigeon could only cry out in pain.

Fullcross glanced over his shoulder seemingly at nothing. "Quite rude..." The two Duelists rode either side of each other down the dark streets. "Playmaker! You take the first turn!"

 _"What!? You're letting us go first?"_ Ai gasped.

"Why are you doing that?" Playmaker asked.

"What's wrong?" Fullcross taunted. "Do you need that precious fifth card because you burn through your hand like trash? Don't think I didn't notice that you always go second."

Playmaker simply narrowed his eyes. "I'll take the first turn!" He sped ahead of him.

"I Normal Summon Cyberse Wizard." The staff wielding robed magician appeared with a flourish and 1800 ATK. "I set a card anmd end my turn."

"Huh? Is that it?" The tailing Sweetie asked. "He didn't even Link Summon."

"Playmaker is setting up a basic field to observe Fullcross' strategies." Blue Angel said. "Then he can counter it."

"Now it really begins. I draw!" Fullcross examined his hand. "Playmaker, I will present the first truth of your flaws to you. First, I activate the Continuous Spell **Greed Lock**!" The card showed the Goblin of Greed in jail, blubbering pitifully as its hands and legs were bound in chains with a menacing horned shadow looming over it. "Whilst I control this card, my opponent cannot draw outside of the Draw Phase!"

"He's stopping Playmaker from replenishing his hand!" Taleweaver gasped.

'Doing something like that...Fullcross' strategy has changed.' Ghost Girl thought.

"Let's make our staple Main Deckers fight! I Normal Summon Deliete Sword!" The blade wielding monster appeared with equal ATK. "I activate Sword's effect! I destroy the **Deliete Atom** in my hand, causing both of their effects to activate! With Sword's effect, it will gain Atom's 200 attack until your End Phase!" The monsters power rose to 2000.

 _"Ahhhh! It's attack is higher then Cyberse Wizard's!"_ Ai cried. _"Playmaker, use your set card!"_

"No, not yet." Playmaker said.

"And Deliete Atom's effect! Since it was destroyed, I can target Cyberse Wizard, and permanently reduce its attack and defence by 1000!" The monster jumped out of the Graveyard portal. It was silver and spherical with springs for arms and crane claws for fingers as two gold rings spun around it with blue and red orbs stuck in them. Where a face would be was a giant glitching crack, revealing a purple and black inside with a red eye that shot a beam at Cyberse Wizard.

 **Deliete AT-0-M, Level 2, Thunder, WATER, ATK: 200 DEF: 1400**

"Trap card, open! Cyberse Shatter! I negate Atom's effect!" A barrier formed around Cyberse Wizard that blocked the red ray.

"And then you can draw a card, right?" Fullcross gloated. "But Greed Lock prevents you from doing so. I predicted you'd do something like that."

"He predicted it? What does he mean?" Go thought aloud.

"I set a card. Battle! Deliete Sword will attack Cyberse Wizard!" The monster jumped forward and swung its blade, slicing Cyberse Wizard cleanly in two before it exploded.

 **Playmaker's LP: 3800**

"I end my turn. Your move, Playmaker." Fullcross stated.

"My turn. I draw." Playmaker said. The two of them headed out of the streets and onto a bridge across the river. "I Normal Summon Stack Reviver, and as I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!" The two digital monsters quickly appeared on his field.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared ahead of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse monsters. I set Stack Reviver and Backup Secretary on the Link Markers!" The two monsters flew into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Flame Administrator!" A red robot like monster with 1200 ATK descended next to Playmaker.

"Whilst I control Flame Administrator, all Link Monsters I control gain 800 attack!" He declared as the monsters power rose to 2000. "And since I used Stack Reviver for a Link Summon, its effect allows me to Special Summon another one of the Link Materials in defence position. Revive! Backup Secretary!" The female monster reappeared.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more effect monsters! I set Flame Administrator and Backup Secretary into the Link Markers!" Flame Administrator split into two as the three monster flew into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Decode Talker!" A sword wielding cyborg warrior appeared on the filed with 2300 ATK.

"Yes! It's Decode Talker!" Go fist pumped. "Just seeing it makes my blood boil!"

Taleweaver raised an eyebrow. "In a happy way or an angry way?"

"Both!"

"I banish Cyberse Shatter from my Graveyard to activate its second effect." Playmaker continued. "I can Special Summon a Link 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. I bring back Flame Administrator to Decode Talker's bottom left Link Point!" The red root revived.

 _"Decode talker gains 500 attack for every monster it points to, and Flame Administrator gives it another 800 attack!"_ Ai boasted as Decode Talker's power rose to 3600.

"It has 3600 attack! That's way more then Sword's!" Pigeon cried as he flapped along furiously.

"Oi, oi, did you forget?" Frog mumbled. "Deliete Sword's effect is a Quick Effect. If Fullcross has another monster in his hand, he can boost its attack further."

"But that's like, a big gap! No way he has a monster that strong in his hand!" Pigeon argued.

"Battle! Decode Talker will attack Deliete Sword! Decode End!" The monster readied its blade and charged forward, the two sword users clashed with their weapons.

"You're naïve. I activate Deliete Sword's Quick Effect to destroy the **Deliete Hidden** in my hand, and activate Sword's effect to gain 2000 attack!" Sword shrugged off Decode talker as its ATK rose to 4000.

"Deliete Sword is now stronger then Decode Talker!" Go gasped.

"Even in your forte of boosting attack, I overpower you!" Fullcross declared. "Counter, Deliete Sword! Cut his ace Link 3 to ribbons!" The monster spun its blade and charged.

"Quick-Play Spell, Cynet Backdoor! I banish Decode Talker!" A portal opened up and Decode talker jumped back into it, avoiding Deliete SW-0-RD's swing before the portal closed. "Then I add a monster with less attack then Decode Talker to my hand. I add Lockout Gardna to my hand! I end my turn!"

"That was close..." Blue Angel said.

"Oh? Are you rooting for Playmaker, Blue Angel?" Taleweaver asked.

"No. I'm watching a Duel." She argued.

The Speed Duel sped past the bridge and then onto the main road, a wide area leading up to the central building of SOL Technologies.

"So you saved yourself. Deliete Sword's attack returns to normal at this point." Fullcross explained. "Playmaker...I'll show it to you now! My turn! I activate my Trap, **Deliete Shield**! The card showed off a small circular red shield with a green skull light flashing as green lightning shot out around it, forming a barrier regulated by black diamond shapes, looking akin to a clock. "Then, I activate the Quick Effect of Deliete Hidden in my Graveyard! By destroying two face up Deliete cards I control, I can Special Summon it, but it is unable to attack this turn! I destroy Deliete Sword and Deliete Shield! Revive, Deliete Hidden!"

The monster that appeared was large and bulky, and seemed to be completely covered in an armour of black spikes that jutted out, and had rings of blue electricity shooting around them like electrical rods. Its bestial face was covered in the armour as well with its sharp red eyes shining through, and a jagged mouth filled with sharp fangs. Its abdomen was dark pink, the same as the undersides of its limbs where the armour didn't cover. It had a skull face on its stomach next to red gems forming ribs, along with toes and on the ends of its arms as claws. It also had a dark pink tail extending out behind it with white fur on top of it standing up like needles thanks to blue static.

 **Deliete H-1-DN, Level 5, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 2000 DEF: 500**

"Deliete Shield's first effect still activates, so I revive Deliete Atom in Defence Position!" The orb monster returned to the field. "And since Shield was destroyed, its second effect prevents my Deliete monsters from being destroyed by battle or my opponents card effects until the End Phase." The small shield appeared before shooting out its crystals and forming the electric barricade.

"So fierce..." Taleweaver mumbled.

"Fullcross' moves are all seemingly perfect." Sweetie said.

"Then I activate the Spell, Deliete Hack, and use Deliete Hidden's effect to destroy it!" He went on. "With Hack's first effect, I Special Summon Deliete Sword in Defence Position, and with its second effect, I draw a card, unlike you!"

"Three monsters..." Ghost Girl narrowed her eyes.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared in front of him. "The Summoning Conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Sword, Atom and Hidden in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became purple, green and black twisters that shot into the Link Markers. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Off Fiend!" His ace monster appeared with a vicious roar and 2500 ATK.

 _"Ahhhh! Scary!"_ Ai cried.

"Is this his ace?" Playmaker wondered.

"I activate Deliete Off Fiend's Quick Effect!" Fullcross yelled. "Once per turn, it can destroy a monster it points to! I'll destroy your Flame Administrator in its top right Marker! Fiendish Lightning!" The monster shot two bolts from its wings that impaled Flame Administrator and destroyed it.

"Now Playmaker's field is bare!" Taleweaver gasped.

"I set a card! Battle! Deliete Off Fiend will attack you directly! Rage Erase!" The monster began charging energy inbetween its claws. "Go on, Playmaker! Use Lockout Gardna to defend yourself!"

Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "I activate the effect of Lockout Gardna in my hand! When my opponent declares a direct attack, I Special Summon it in attack position, and it cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase!" The locked form of the monster appeared with 1000 ATK.

"But you'll still take damage!" Fullcross yelled as the attack hit Lockout Gardna and Playmaker was violently shocked, making him grit his teeth in pain.

 **Playmaker's LP: 2300**

"Now you only have Lockout Gardna on your field, and an empty hand." Fullcross taunted. "Or, did you want me to believe that when Decode Talker returns next turn?"

"Huh? He knew about that?" Blue Angel said.

"Fullcross reads the cards." Sweetie explained.

"...Why is that meant to be surprising?" Taleweaver looked at the three of them, who seemed to flinch. "...You DO read them, don't you?"

"In our defence, it's a very fast-paced situation." Blue Angel argued, making Taleweaver facepalm.

"I've teased long enough. Do you want me to tell you, Playmaker? The first truth?" Fullcross asked.

"You keep talking about truth...what do you mean?" Playmaker asked.

"Why, YOUR truth of course." He smirked using his eyes. "It's important, but can you bare to hear it?"

"Go on. Whatever you say, I'll listen." He said.

"You won't be so formal in a second." Fullcross smiled as he pointed at Playmaker.

"Playmaker!" He shouted loudly. "Your Deck...is TRASH!"

"What!?" Everyone present gasped.

 _"Eh!? Our Deck is trash!?"_ Ai cried.

Playmaker's face turned angry. "How dare you...!"

"Did that make you mad? The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Fullcross boasted.

"My Deck is not trash!" Playmaker yelled.

"Maybe not to you, but to me it is painfully obvious." Fullcross spoke. "I've studied all of your Duels. Your monsters are so simple and unfocused with their effects its sickening. Your hand is empty half of your Duels, all you can do is Link Summon and increase attack. Have you ever heard of Brilliant Fusion? Performage Trick Clown? No? Of course not, you use quality cards like Scan Doll."

He sped ahead of Playmaker and turned to face him, riding backwards. "I can see your battle plan as clear as day. Link Summon. Increase attack. It's almost painful how predictable you are! What happens if you draw Defect Compiler this turn? or Salvagent Driver? Or Cyberse Cache? The answer is you have nothing, and I can destroy you! You have won your Duels only through last minute sheer luck! I have fine tuned my Deck to defeat True Draco Dinosaur users, whilst you use cards like Alert Lancer! You will NEVER beat me!"

"You damn...don't insult my Deck! It has the heart and determination that I have created over all my years of fighting Hanoi!" Playmaker shouted.

Fullcross seemingly smiled. "You cracked rather easily under that one...can you handle the second truth, I wonder?"

"That was cruel..." Taleweaver hissed through bitter teeth.

"Insulting his Deck like that, it's unforgivable!" Go yelled.

'Fullcross...he's acting differently to when we Dueled.' Sweetie thought. 'What he just said about Playmaker's Deck, is that him being deliberately cruel, or is it a painful truth?'

"I won't hesitate on this next one. I don't want you to lose that frustration of yours after all." Fullcross continued. "Playmaker...Hanoi were truly cruel to you, weren't they?"

"Hanoi?" Playmaker echoed.

"That's why you are where you are now, aren't you? Emissary of Revenge?" He went on. "It must have been torturous for you, there's no way I could possibly relate. Locked in a white room, forced to Duel, not eating if you lost...its terrible for a child."

"...How do you know that?" Playmaker asked, almost in horror.

"Do you remember it? How high the walls were? The number in front of you? The helmet you wore?" Fullcross continued, solemnly. "You must remember it all, right? So hauntingly, crystal clear?"

"What are you talking about?" Playmaker asked, as Shoichi leaned in closer to the screen.

"That place...the walls, the technology, the helmets, even the drones that brought you food...can you take a guess at who created them?" Fullcross asked slowly.

"..." Playmaker didn't answer, but his eyes widened.

"The one who created that hell hole you and five others were locked up in..." Fullcross folded his arms. "...Was me."

"YOU!?" Both Playmaker and Shoichi shouted.

"Not bad for early work, right?" Fullcross went on. "Was it comfortable?"

"You...it was you!?" Playmaker yelled.

"Oh? Are you mad?" Fullcross taunted. "What are you gonna do about it, boy?"

"You bastard!" Playmaker screamed as he drew. "Due to Cynet Backdoor's effect, Decode Talker returns to the field, and I place him in front of Deliete Off Fiend!" The Link 3 reappeared. "Decode Talker gains 500 attack for every monster it points to! Power Integration!" Being linked to 0-FF-1-END, its power rose to 2800.

"I set a card and switch Lockout Gardna to defence position! Battle! Due to Cynet Backdoor's effect, Decode Talker can attack you directly! Go, Decode Talker! Decode End!" The monster charged forward with its blade at the ready.

However, instead of doing something immediately, Fullcross instead swerved onto a different road, making Decode Talker miss its target and instead create a giant gash in the road.

"Attack him, Decode Talker!" Playmaker yelled in a rage as Decode talker slashed again, but once again Fullcross and his Link Monster dodged, the blade instead slashed into a building, causing the glass to shatter.

"Look out!" Blue Angel shrieked as the four of them had to swerve out of the way of the falling glass.

"Aiiiiieeee! This is dangerous!" Pigeon screamed as he and Frog narrowly avoided them.

Decode Talker attacked again and again, being dodged each time, causing it to destroy nearby buildings, houses and roads. Finally, Fullcross held his palm out.

"Continuous Trap, open! **Deliete Transport**!" The card showed Deliete PH-0-N and a mirror image of it on opposit ends of a giant electronic field with numbers and data flowing upward. "Once per turn, if I control a Deliete monster, I can move a monster on the field to a different Main Monster Zone on the same side of the field!"

"What!?" Playmaker gasped.

"Using Transport's effect, I move Decode Talker to your middle monster Zone!" Decode Talker suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of Playmaker.

"Now I activate Deliete Off Fiend's Quick Effect! I destroy the Decode Talker it now points to! Fiendish Lightning!" Off Fiend roared as it impaled Decode Talker with its bolts.

 _"Decode Talker was beaten!"_ Ai panicked.

"Playmaker! This is my Off Combo!" Fullcross declared. "Any monster that you bring out, I will merely move it to your Middle Monster Zone, and destroy it with Off Fiend's effect! All of your monsters are now as good as lambs up for the slaughter!"

"Damnit...!" Playmaker hissed.

"A combo that destroys anything as soon as its Summoned...very powerful." Taleweaver noted.

"But Off Fiend can only use its effect once per turn, if Playmaker can bring out a second monster after one is destroyed..." Blue Angel began.

"That would be difficult." Sweetie said. "Playmaker focuses on Link Summoning, which uses multiple monsters as materials, and even if he could in this situation, he would need two monsters with 2500 or more attack to challenge Off Fiend. And it cannot be destroyed by card effects, so the least troublesome choice would be to destroy Deliete Transport, but Playmaker's hand is now empty, so drawing a Spell and Trap destroyer next turn would not benefit him at all."

"In other words...this is bad." Go said.

Fullcross surfed in front of Playmaker. "Have you calmed down, now?"

"I won't...I won't forgive you!" Playmaker yelled.

"Oh yeah...about that." Fullcross suddenly displayed a much more laid back demeanor. "Just kidding."

"...What?" Playmaker asked.

"Just kidding. I didn't really design that place, whatever it was." Fullcross stated casually. "Did you forget? I got into SOL's Data Banks way before you, and looked over the files on the Hanoi Project. Why do you think I hospitalize those Knight bastards? I truly meant it when I said it must've been terrible for you."

"You...expect me to just believe that?" Playmaker hissed.

"Ask your guy in the chair. It's all in there." Fullcross shrugged. "But, Playmaker...this brings me onto the second truth! You...are nothing more then a shell, your heart shattered long ago, and now nothing but a mind filled with thoughts of revenge remains!"

 _"What is he talking about now?"_ Ai said.

"Your entire goal, is to destroy Hanoi. You say as much yourself. You distance yourself from others, and focus only on that. You toss you own happiness, your own existence away, just for the sake of destroying those who wronged you. Of course, there's nothing wrong with that, just look at me. However, your unbridled rage for Hanoi, your persistence, your deep, utter hatred without any other emotion to show..." Fullcross gave him a sympathetic look. "One could almost say you're not really human at all."

"My life is devoted to crushing Hanoi. I have no future." Playmaker stated.

"So you tell yourself. And you ignore another truth." Fullcross shook his head like a disappointed father. "I have one more to give, so you'd better listen to it, well."

"No. I have something to say to you." Playmaker said.

"Hm?" He apparently raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"There are three reasons I must defeat you." Playmaker said.

"...Three...reasons?" Fullcross practically whispered.

Playmaker held up his fingers in turn for emphasis. "1. You insulted my feelings and motivations. 2. You continue to be antagonistic towards me and others. 3.-."

"...Three reasons?" Fullcross was suddenly shuddering violently. "How...how DARE YOU!?" He suddenly yelled. "Three things...three reasons...how do you know that!?"

 _"What? He knows about the three things thing?"_ Ai perked up.

"You know about three reasons?" Yusaku said.

"You...he taught it to you...why, why would he teach it to you?" Fullcross mumbled.

"Do you know who it was that told me that!?" Playmaker yelled at him.

"I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" Fullcross shouted. "You disgrace his name using that motif!"

"Who is it? Tell me!" Playmaker yelled.

"I won't! I'm ending this Duel now!" Fullcross declared. "My turn!"

"...3. To find out who he is!" Playmaker declared.

"My Off Combo is all I need to defeat you!" Fullcross yelled. "I activate Deliete Transport's effect to move Lockout Gardna to the Middle Monster Zone, and Off Fiend's effect to destroy it! Fiendish Lightning!" Lockout Garnda was quickly destroyed. "I set a card! Battle! Dielete Off Fiend will attack you directly! Rage Erase!" The monster roared as it fired its beam.

"Trap card open! **Final Code**!" The card showed Excode Talker being formed out of green data streaming from a broken Decode Talker and Encode Talker, with their eyes glowing. "When my opponent attacks me directly with a monster that has more attack then my Life Points, I negate the attack, then Special Summon a Code Talker monster from my Extra Deck!" A barrier protected Playmaker from the attack. "Come forth! Excode Talker!" The bulky green Code Talker with 2300 ATK launched onto the field.

"That dumb luck of your is annoyingly persistent!" Fullcross yelled. "But luck can't be on your side every time! I activate my Skill! True Delete!" The red lines on his suit burned brightly. "I destroy Deliete Off Fiend, then immediately Special Summon it back into the Extra Monster Zone!" Deliete 0-FF-1-END burst into sparkles before rising back out of the GY portal. "Deliete Off Fiend! Attack Excode Talker! Rage Erase!" The monster fired its attack again, this time destroying a monster.

 **Playmaker's LP: 2100**

'Final Code can banish itself and 2 other Code Talker's from the Graveyard to Special Summon another Code Talker from the Extra Deck. But as soon as he does, I'll use my Off Combo!' Fullcross thought. "I end my turn!"

"If you know who that man is...the man who saved my life...I will defeat you! My Deck will respond! My turn!" Playmaker drew.

"He did save your life, didn't he?...But in more ways then you know." Fullcross whispered to himself.

"I Normal Summon Lady Debugger!" A female ladybug like monster appeared with 1700 ATK appeared.

"What? You haven't used that card in any of your previous Duels!" Fullcross cried as he checked its screen. "And it's a searcher?"

"Looks like this is Playmaker's comeback card!" Taleweaver cheered.

'He Summoned Lady Debugger to the middle zone, most likely to prevent me from destroying what he'll Summon with Final Code.' Fullcross calculated. 'The only Code Talker he has left is Encode. If he adds a monster he can Special Summon, then bring out Encode, he'll have two monsters Linked to it which he can use Encode's effect for. But! If I use Off Fiend's effect to destroy Debugger, then use Transport on the other monster, I can stop them from activating Encode's effect!'

"When Lady Debugger is Summoned, I can add a Level 3 or lower Cyberse from my Deck to my hand." Playmaker explained. "I choose...Backlinker!"

"Backlinker!?" Fullcross gasped.

"And as only you control a monster in an Extra Monster Zone, I can Special Summon it!" The weird reptile like cyber monster appeared with 1600 ATK.

"Backlinker's effect is...!"

"By tributing it, all monsters in the Extra Monster Zones go to the Graveyard!"

Go fist pumped. "Yes! And since it doesn't destroy, Off Fiend can't protect itself!"

"Shit!" Fullcross cursed. "Before you take it down, I activate Deliete Off Fiend's effect to destroy Lady Debugger!" As the Link monster fired its lightning, Backlinker launched a sonic wave from its radar dish, and all three of the monsters burst into sparkles. "I can't believe it...my Off Combo-!"

"Playmaker did it!" Blue Angel cheered.

 _"We did it!"_ Ai cheered. _"Now let's take him on!"_ Fullcross visibly flinched.

"I activate Final Code's effect in the Graveyard!" Playmaker went on. "By banishing it, Decode Talker, and Excode Talker, I Special Summon Encode Talker from the Extra Deck!" The golden Code Talker appeared, shield at the ready.

"Battle! Encode Talker will attack you directly! Final Encode!" A blade emerged from the shield as the warrior charged forward.

"Continuous Trap, open! **Grave Discord**!" The card showed an almost cartoonish dark purple Graveyard with broken black musical notes floating above it. "This card gains 1 Discord Counter for every monster I controlled that was sent to the Graveyard the turn I activated it!" The card had 1 counter placed on it. "And by removing a counter, I negate your monsters attack, as well as its effects whilst I control this card!" A horrible wailing came from the card that negated the attack and its effects. "However, when it has no more Discord Counters, Grave Discord destroys itself." The card burst into sparkles, making Encode regain its effects.

"Darn! And he was so close too!" Go cried.

"Fullcross is persistent if nothing else." Taleweaver admitted.

"I end my turn." Playmaker said. "Anything more you want to say?"

"...To think you of all people would be pressuring me." Fullcross groaned. "My turn! I activate the Spell, **Deliete Upload**!" The card showed the back of a card shooting another light blue card skyward with Deliete W-1-CH riding it. "At this moment, I activate Deliete Hidden's effect in the Graveyard! I destroy Deliete Transport and Deliete Upload to Special Summon it! And Upload's first effect continues, so I can Special Summon back Deliete Atom!" The Spell and Trap vanished to be replaced by the two monsters.

"Now Deliete Transport and Deliete Upload's second effects will activate, as they were destroyed!" Fullcross continued. "Since Transport was destroyed, I can Special Summon a Deliete from my Graveyard in defence position! Revive, Deliete Sword!" His staple fighter reappeared in a protective stance. "And with Upload's effect, I can set a Deliete Spell or Trap from my Graveyard onto my field! I set Deliete Hack!"

"I thought he was cornered, but he came back from it so easily!" Taleweaver gasped.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared before him again. "The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Sword and Deliete Hidden in the Link Markers!" The two monsters shot into the side arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Deliete Memory Picker!" The female monster reappeared in Encode Talker's Top Link Arrow.

"I activate Deliete Atom's Quick Effect to destroy itself! And as it was destroyed, its effect will reduce Encode Talker's attack by 1000!" The monster burst into sparkles as a red beam hit Encode Talker and dropped its ATK to 1300. "And now, Memory Picker's effect! When another Deliete monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Deliete Link Monster next to her Link Arrow! Revive! Deliete Off Fiend!" His ace reappered with a thunderous roar.

"Seriously!? He brought it back so easily!" Pigeon cried.

"Incredible! This really is incredible! Keep filming!" Frog encouraged.

"The Code Talker Special Summoned by Final Code cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects." Fullcross stated. "But I can still deal damage to you! Battle! Deliete Memory Picker will attack Encode Talker!" The monsters orbs shined brightly as it fired sparks that zapped Encode Talker and made Playmaker wince.

 **Playmaker's LP: 1900**

"And Deliete Off Fiend will also attack! Rage Erase!" The monster unleashed its powerful attack that Encode blocked with its shield, but the force of the blow threw Playmaker off of his D-Board and crashing into a building.

 **Playmaker's LP: 700**

"Playmaker!" Everybody gasped.

But a few seconds later, Playmaker crashed through the window on the other side and fell back onto his D-Board.

"Now you have less then 1000 Life Points." Fullcross stated. "But I'm not afraid of it! I end my turn!"

"Playmaker's Life Points are 700...that means..." Blue Angel spoke.

 _"It's time! Let's use Storm Access and overwhelm this guy!"_ Ai yelled.

"I will absolutely defeat him." Playmaker stated with new resolve. "Ai. It's time."

 _"You're actually seeing me as a partner!"_ Ai wept. _"I'm so moved..."_

"Just do it." Playmaker pressed.

 _"Right, right, unlocking Data Storm!"_ Suddenly a powerful twister of data formed up ahead of them, in the middle of the park.

"Come on! Playmaker!" Fullcross challenged as both of them shot into the Data Storm, whilst everyone else circled around outside it.

In the Data Storm, Playmaker readied his hand. "Activating Skill! Storm Access!"

As Playmaker reached into the twister, shadows of monsters flew past. Fullcross simply observed, showing no difficulty in maintaining balance inside the storm.

"Seize the wind, Playmaker!" Ai yelled as he grabbed a card.

The shadow of a serpentine monster roared loudly as its two heads bit through the storm. The two Duelists shot out of the storm with such tremendous speed they flew across the sky and landed on the main highway, with data constantly flowing past them.

"It's my turn!" Playmaker drew. "I Normal Summon Cyberse Gadget!" The robotic monster appeared on the field.

"Gadget now!?" Fullcross mentally cursed.

"When Cyberse Gadget is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard in defence position with its effects negated. Revive, Stack Reviver!" The blocky robot reappeared in DEF Position.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared before him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more effect monsters! I set Encode Talker and Cyberse Gadget in the Link markers!" Encode split into three as the four monsters shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Firewall Dragon!" Playmaker's ace monster appeared with a roar and 2500 ATK.

"So it's here...Firewall Dragon." Fullcross stated. "It actually has quite the powerful effect."

"When Cyberse Gadget is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Gadget Token." A smaller form of the monster appeared with 0 DEF. "Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future!" The square appeared again. "The summoning condition is 1 Normal Monster! I set the Gadget Token in the Link Marker!" The gadget obediently shot into the bottom arrow. "Appear! Link 1! Link Spider!" The robot spider appeared under Firewall Dragon with 1000 ATK.

"Appear a third time! The circuit that leads to the future!" Again it appeared. "The summoning condition is 1 Cyberse Link Monster! I set Link Spider in the Link Marker!" The monster shot into the right arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Security Gardna!" The lock robot monster appeared where Link Spider was with an equal amount of ATK.

"Appear for the fourth time! The circuit that leads to the future!" A fourth time. "The summoning condition is 1 Level 2 or lower Cyberse Monster. I set Stack Reviver in the Link Marker!" The little monster shot into the bottom one. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! **Data Jammer**!" A small blur humanoid monster with a green disc around it and a blue music note bouncing on top of it appeared.

 **Data Jammer, Link 1, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 0, Link Arrows: Up**

"When Data Jammer is Summoned, I can target a face-up card on the field, and negate its effects whilst I control Data Jammer!" Playmaker declared. "I target Security Gardna!"

"Security Gardna's effect makes it unable to be used for a Link Summon!" Fullcross read aloud.

"Appear for the fifth time! The circuit that leads to the future!" The final time. "The summoning conditions are 2 Link Monsters! I set Security Gardna and Data Jammer in the Link Markers!" The two monsters shot into the top and bottom arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Double Byte Dragon!" A long electrical dragon with heads and arms on each end appeared with a roar and 1500 ATK.

"Five Link Summons at once!?" Fullcross cried.

"Incredible!" Go cheered.

"Playmaker is amazing!" Sweetie clapped.

"Double Byte Dragon gains 300 attack for every Link Rating its Summoning Materials had." Playmaker explained. "Security Gardna and Link Disciple were both Link 1, so Double Byte Dragon gains 600 attack!" The dragons power rose to 2100.

"Th-This is-!" Fullcross panicked.

"I activate Firewall Dragon's effect!" Fullcross pointed. "Once whilst it is co-linked, I can return a number of cards in the Graveyard or on the field to their owners hands for each co-linked monster I have! I return Deliete Off Fiend back to the Extra Deck! Emergency Escape!" The Link 4 shot blue sparks from its head that returned Deliete Off Fiend to whence it came.

"No way...my Deliete Off Fiend was...!" Fullcross breathed in disbelief.

"Let's battle! Fullcross!" Playmaker yelled. "Double Byte Dragon will attack Deliete Memory Picker! Twin Byte!" The monsters heads both bit down on it shoulders, causing the monster to be destroyed.

"Agh! Gah!" Fullcross cried out as the shockwave reverbrated out.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3400**

"Firewall Dragon! Attack Fullcross directly! Tempest Attack!" The dragon changed forms as it glowed red, before unleashing a dark pink energy stream that hit Fullcross dead on.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fullcross screamed as he fell off of his D-Board and painfully crashed down onto the street.

 **Fullcross' LP: 900**

"He did it! He damaged Fullcross! And a lot too!" Sweetie gasped.

"Ack...ah..." Fullcross forced himself to his hands and knees, a large crack had formed in his mask, out of which blood came out. He grabbed onto his D-Board and pulled himself on, struggling to stand.

"I end my turn." Playmaker finished. "Now tell me...who saved my life?"

"...Playmaker. Do you realise what you've done?" Fullcross spoke. "You damaged me."

 _"And? Sounds like someone's a wimp."_ Ai boasted.

Fullcross wiped his mask and showed them his bloody hand. "Do you know what the most terrifying thing is...when a God bleeds?"

"..." Playmaker didn't respond.

"Is it the fact that people realise they're not immortal? No. Is it the fact that people realise they can kill a god? No." Fullcross looked at them, his eyes filled with a mix of hatred and sorrow. "That God realises...that they can die. That they are weak. That they are...human."

Fullcross clecnhed his fist. "A horrible, horrible human...like those who kill, perverse, steal, lie, cheat, ridicule, and make the lives of others miserable!"

He glared at them with tears streaming down his eyes. "Goddamnit! I'm a human being!"

"What's going on? Is he throwing a fit because he's not a God?" Go sighed.

"I don't know..." Blue Angel admitted.

"Playmaker...you will pay for reminding me of what I am!" Fullcross screamed. "My turn! I Normal Summon Deliete Pixel! Then I activate my set Deliete Hack, and destroy it with Pixel's effect! But Hack's first effect will still revive Deliete Atom! Then, Pixel's second effect will Special Summon a Deliete Token, and Hack's second effect will let me draw a card!" His field quickly filled up as he drew a card.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning condition is 1 Deliete Monster! I set the Deliete Token in the Link Marker!" The Token shot into the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! Deliete Collector!" The 'X' monster appeared with 1000 ATK.

"As I control a Deliete monster, I Special Summon Deliete Imp from my hand!" The red demonic monster appeared on the field.

"No way...he's got four monsters!" Taleweaver gasped.

"He can't...there's no way he...!" Blue Angel gasped.

"Playmaker! Let me show you...my true ace!" Fullcross screamed. "Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" A gigantic Link Square appeared. "The summoning conditions are 3 or more Effect Monsters! I set Deliete Collector, Deliete Pixel, Deliete Atom and Deliete Imp in the Link Markers!" The four monsters shot into the diagonal arrows.

"Link Summon! Come forth! Link 4! **Erase Knight**!"

The monster that appeared was as giant as Firewall Dragon, and humanoid in appearance. Its skin was pitch black, as green lines ran across the sides of its arms, legs, torso and head, with a green glowing power button in the middle of its chest. Its body was primarily covered in dark purple armour that had silver streamlined edges that almost made them look like blades. Its forearms were covered in thin arrow shaped pieces with silver amour covering its palms, whilst its forelegs were more heavily armoured with diamond shaped purple greaves and purple curving edges, along with silver boots with purple sides and soles. Its chestplate was framed around its green core, with heavy silver diamonds jutting out from around it on top of the purple armour with holes at the sides for the green energy to shine through, as two purple blade-like protrusions jutted out of its shoulder blades with black edges. Its face was masked, a silver sheet covering its mouth as the purple armour covered its head, showing only its sharp red eyes. It carried a giant scythe which it twirled around easily, the pole was long, thin and black, whilst the blade on its head was very large, instead of dwindling into a crescent moon shape, it stayed the same width until its end where it curved out slightly, giving the blade a look similar to a long broadsword or an axe.

 **Erase Knight, Link 4, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 2700, Link Arrows: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"No way! That's Fullcross' Link 4!?" Go cried.

"I've never seen a monster like that before!" Blue Angel gasped.

"This is my full power! Which you cannot match!" Fullcross declared. "Battle! Erase Knight! Tear Double Byte Dragon to pieces! Erasure Razor!" The monster twrled its heavy scythe easily and tossed it like a buzzsaw that easily sliced through both heads of the dragon and destroyed it before returning to its wielder.

 **Playmaker's LP: 100**

"Let's go! Erase Knight!" Fullcross screamed. Firewall Dragon roared at its opponent as Erase Knight held its scythe out menacingly.

"Mind if I join?" A voice suddenly spoke.

"Revolver!" Both Playmaker and Fullcross gasped as Revolver suddenly descended down towards them on top of Borreload Dragon!

"Ahhh! What's Hanoi's leader doing here!? On top of a dragon no less!?" Pigeon panicked.

"I'll destroy you both! Playmaker! Fullcross!" Revolver declared as Borreload suddenly began charging an attack within its jaws!

"Erase Knight!" Fullcross yelled as the monster charged forward, alongside Firewall Dragon. Erase Knight tossed its scythe as Firewall Dragon launched its Tempest Attack, the two attacks colliding with Borreload's giant bullet and creating a large explosion that destroyed all three monsters.

 _"Error Detected. Cancelling Duel."_ Both Playmaker and Fullcross' Duel Disks beeped as everybody came to a grinding halt.

"God! That was intense!" Taleweaver gasped.

"Why did Revolver suddenly show up out of nowhere!?" Sweetie gasped.

Revolver brushed himself off as Playmaker and Fullcross faced him. "I didn't think that would work on you both...still, it was quite entertaining."

"Revolver..." Playmaker hissed.

"I'm surprised you didn't show up earlier." Fullcross commented. "You couldn't ignore the chance to take us both out in one fell swoop, could you?"

"Hmph...for once you overestimate me, Fullcross. I can't take both of you out at once." Revolver said. "But I couldn't ignore the fact that both of you would be here...you two are the only ones who would make me feel some remorse for after destroying this virtual world."

"Then why are you here?" Playmaker asked.

"To tell you that a war has begun." Revolver said. "A war that will decide the future of VRAINS, or reality...or both."

"No spoilers, then?" Fullcross guessed.

"I would hate to." Revolver snickered. "But please...try and make it interesting. Whatever happens, something will break...I wish you the best." He then suddenly Logged Out.

"...Is...that it?" Taleweaver asked hesitantly.

"It is." Fullcross stated. "I'm leaving."

"Wait! Fullcross!" Playmaker yelled. "Tell me! Who is he!? He...he saved my life, he gave me the will to keep going when my life was practically nothing!"

"...Not yet." Fullcross looked at him. "Playmaker...I didn't tell you the third truth. If you can figure it out, and prove me wrong on that...I'll gladly tell you all that I know." He then logged off.

"...Three truths..." Playmaker mumbled. "He really did..."

"Playmaker." Blue Angel spoke, stepping forward.

"You all shouldn't have come here." Playmaker said. "Fullcross is now my problem to deal with."

"Aren't you shouldering a lot all by yourself?" Go asked.

"Playmaker, there's no way I can understand your anger or hurt." Blue Angel said. "But...we wish to fight against the Knights of Hanoi as well. They threaten us too."

"No. Revolver said that the war has begun. There should be no unnecessary casualties." Playmaker said, before he too logged off, leaving the four of them alone.

"What a shame. I wanted to see who would win." Ghost Girl sighed.

"Alright! Hurry up and get us out of here, Pigeon!" Frog cried. "I don't want our footage stolen for the billionth time!"

"Yes sir!" Pigeon hurried away.

 _VRAINS_

Yusaku appeared in the van and collapsed into a chair.

"Yusaku!" Shoichi rushed over to him. "Are you okay!?"

"Fine. I'm just tired." He said. "But I learned a lot."

"Yeah...Fullcross is a sharp one." Shoichi admitted.

"Not just that." Yusaku said. "I finally felt something in his Link Sense...it was a deep sadness."

 _"Sadness? That guy nearly beat us! What did he have to be sad about!?"_ Ai complained.

"It must have had something to do with him." Yusaku mumbled. "And that's the piece of the puzzle we need the most."

"Yeah...I finished deciphering the Hanoi files." Shochi said. "Fullcross was right. Everything he described was in there...except for the names of the main staff. I don't think your voice is on there."

 _"He does know the guy, then."_ Ai said.

"But there was something important." Shoichi said. "The name of the man who started the project...and also the name of the man who co-founded and funded it."

"Who are they?" Yusaku asked.

"The founders name is Kiyoshi Kogami." Shoichi said. "And the co-founders name...is Dion Giro."

 _Greed Lock: Your opponent cannot draw cards outside of the Draw Phase._

 _Deliete AT-0-M:_ _(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) When this card is destroyed, OR when a 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field is destroyed, you can reduce the ATK and DEF of 1 monster your opponent controls by 1000_ _. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete AT-0-M' once per turn._

 _Deliete H-1-DN:_ _(Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. (Quick Effect) If this card is in your GY, you can destroy 2 face-up 'Deliete' cards you control to Special Summon this card, but it cannot declare an attack this turn_ _. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete H-1-DN' once per turn._

 _Deliete Transport: Once per turn (Quick Effect) if you control a 'Deliete' monster, you can move 1 monster on the filed to an empty Main Monster Zone on the same side of the field. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your Graveyard in DEF Position._

 _Final Code: When your opponent declares a direct attack with a monster that has more ATK then your LP, negate that attack, then Special Summon 1 'Code Talker' monster from your Extra Deck. You can banish this card and 2 'Code Talker' monster from your GY to Special Summon 1 'Code Talker' monster from your Extra Deck, and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

 _Grave Discord: When this card is activated, place 1 Discord Counter on it for each monster sent from your field to your GY this turn. You can remove 1 Discord Counter from this card to negate an opponents attack and negate the effects of that monster whilst this card is face-up on the field. If this card has no Discord Counters on it, destroy it._

 _Deliete Upload: Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. When ths card is destroyed, you can target 1 other 'Deliete' Spell/Trap card in your GY, set it on your field._

 _Data Jammer: 1 Level 2 or lower Cyberse Monster. When this card is Summoned, target 1 face-up card on the field, whilst you control this card, that cards effects are negated._

 _Erase Knight: 3+ Effect Monsters. Effect Unknown_

 **Here it is! The Duel you guys were waiting not at all long for!**

 **Yeah, this chapter is out pretty quick because...honestly, I couldn't wait to write it. This Duel went through a LOT of reworks and redesigns before arriving at this final finished product, so I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Now then, time for the question!**

 **QOTC: What kind of new OC's would you like to see in Cross-VRAINS?**

 **I'm asking this because I'm including some new characters now that we're heading into the Another Arc. Just voice some personalities or appearances you think would work well in the story and who knows, I might just listen to them.**

 **Also, a few extra things. First, let me know what you thought of this chapters big Duel! The Duel itself, and the character interactions within it. Secondly, what do you think of Fullcross' true ace, Erase Knight? What do you think its effect is? Just some stuff to consider.**

 **So, until next time, see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Another War

Sholt sat in class as usual, ignoring the teacher as he did his own work on his laptop. Working, working...working...working...

"Mimi..." He whispered. "Is he still looking at us?"

The AI glanced over at Yusaku from the Duel Disk. _"Yep. Still looking at us."_

Sholt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He's been staring at us practically all day...what on earth is he thinking about?"

 _"Should we report him for being a creep?"_ Mimi suggested.

"No." He stated simply.

The class ended and Sholt quickly hurried to his locker.

"Hey, Sholt!" Naoki greeted him cheerfully. "You wanna head to the Duel Club?"

"Okay." Sholt nodded simply.

"Sholt." Said young man flinched as Yusaku suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around to face him. "Have you heard about the Another incident?"

"Hey! I'm here too, y'know!" Naoki yelled. "And wait...the Another incident?"

"I know. It's been happening recently. People left in a comatose state after logging on to VRAINS." Sholt nodded.

"Really!? That sounds terrifying! Why haven't I heard about this?" Naoki cried.

"You have: 7 unchecked notices in Inbox." His Duel Disk beeped helpfully.

"I have an Inbox!?" Naoki gasped.

"Just be careful." Yusaku said.

"...I know." Sholt stated simply, not really knowing what to do.

 _"Hey, what's the deal here?"_ Mimi spoke to Ai. _"Since when were you trying, and horribly failing, to be chummy? I'm all for Sholt making new friends...but Yusaku really doesn't seem to want that."_

 _"Don't know. I'm just an AI."_ Ai responded.

 _"Oh no! You don't get to play dumb with me now!"_

 _"Doodoodoo, Ai not listening."_

 _"Fine then, I'm not talking to you ever again."_

 _"Ack! No! anything but that! I can't stand talking to boring, emotionless AI!"_

"Yusaku." Everything was interrupted as Kris approached them from behind. "I'm proud of you. You're actually politely socializing. Or do I have to file a harassment report?"

"I was just telling them about Another. That's all." Yusaku stated, before walking away quickly, Ai blowing a raspberry as he went.

"Something wrong with that one." Kris sighed, as if he wasn't any better. "You two good? He is right about Another. I think it's best if you stay out of VRAINS."

"Y-Yeah, of course...I don't even go in anyways." Naoki admitted sheepishly.

"Makris Udoa!" A high pitched voice suddenly yelled at Kris. Who approached him was a young woman wearing a blue suit, skirt and white tie with black pumps, with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, Ms. Fuya." Kris greeted her nervously. "What can I help you with?"

"I believe one of your students has graffitied the northern school wall." She said.

"Runo, that little idiot..." Kris mumbled under his breath. "Not to worry, Ms. Fuya, I will deal with it."

"You better. I swear, they wouldn't keep you around if you weren't so good at dealing with delinquents." She sighed before walking off.

"Guess I gotta go deal with that. Fun." Kris sighed. "You two go have some of that stuff without me, alright?"

"Okay. Good luck, Kris." Sholt told him as the duo walked off.

"...At least I did right with you, Sholt." Kris smiled, before he got a beeping from his Duel Disk. "A message?" He opened the email and read it. "...What!?"

 _VRAINS_

"Good day at school, Yusaku?" Shoichi jokingly asked as he took a seat outside the hot dog stand.

"Fine. Here you go." Yusaku tossed a chip at Soichi, which he caught. "I put the camera on Sholt's shirt. It should be a good view."

"Thanks." He smirked as he went into the back of the stand.

 _"That Mimi is a smart one alright. She nearly figured us out!"_ Ai complained.

"That's because you were screwing it up." Yusaku told him bluntly.

 _"That's harsh..."_ Ai wept.

"We got a feed!" Shoichi called, prompting Yusaku to join him in the van. The two stared at a slightly bumpy screen going down the street. "With this, we see what Sholt sees."

"And when he gets home, we'll look directly at the home of Dion Giro." Yusaku said.

"I knew the guy was wealthy, and influential in SOL, but I didn't think he'd fund the Hanoi Project." Shoichi mumbled. "I should have suspected it at least."

"Whatever the case, he's the only lead we've got on the Project if Kogami is deceased." Yusaku said. "With this, we should at least get an idea of what kind of person he is."

The trio leaned in as the camera showed Sholt walking up the steps to the front door...when it suddenly turned to static.

"What?" Yusaku gasped.

"We've lost the feed!" Shoichi exclaimed as he typed away on his keyboard. "Damnit, there must be some kind of signal interference from the house."

"Figures." Yusaku muttered. "Dion Giro wouldn't allow people to snoop in his private life."

 _"Very sneaky. Just like a villain!"_ Ai declared.

"Sorry, Yusaku, looks like we'll need a different approach." Shoichi said.

"It doesn't matter for now. The Another incident is our main focus right now." Yusaku said.

"...Do you think Fullcross will appear?" Shoichi asked.

"We can count on it." Yusaku replied sternly.

 _VRAINS_

TP00000, was Top Palace. It was a server only the Top 10 Charisma Duelists could access with a special code. It was a giant white palace with golden rings around its spires and velvet read carpets leading up to it with a blue sky above it filled with clouds shaped like crowns. It was just a tad bit gaudy.

Taleweaver pushed open the double doors into a hallway with a long wooden table that had ten red velvet chairs on them. "The protagonist has arrived." He announced.

"Who're you calling 'protagonist'?" A man sitting at one of the tables spoke. He was a muscular dark skinned man wearing thin golden cloths, which were covered by white marble 'armour' on his shoulders, legs and chest with carvings of claw marks on them. Juxtaposing this was his white mohawk and steely eyes.

"Ah, ever so pleasant to see you as well, Legend." Taleweaver greeted him as he sat down.

"We've met once." Legend grumbled. "Don't start acting high and mighty just because you became Number 10."

"Trust me, I am not, Number 9." Taleweaver smirked. "I got the email. So she's summoning the Top 10 here..."

"It must be about the Another incident going on right now." Legend said.

Taleweaver nodded. He then scanned the rest of the room to see who else was here.

Number 8 was Polaris Hierophant. She was a pale-skinned young woman, about 16, with long flowing aquamarine hair tied into a long ponytail, with a similar coloured mask over her violet eyes. She wore a see through light blue gown over a pair of short jeans and a sleeveless white shirt with black star jewels around the neck, along with golden bracers on her arms. On her legs she wore tall black boots with a golden stripe up the middle.

Number 7 was Tech Specs, a lanky white-skinned guy with neatly combed back neon green hair, and a pair of sharp, rectangular crimson framed glasses in front of a pair of equally sharp red eyes. He wore a black and white checkered suit with tails over a dark blue shirt with a red tie, along with matching slacks and shoes.

Number 6 was Royal Amor, a woman with long flowing violet hair with a white lily as a hairclip, along with wide light blue eyes and red lipstick. She wore a bright yellow gown with ends that looked like flower petals, with a white corset around her waist and wide armholes, along with a pair of pink high heels.

Sweetie, Number 5, was looking quite nervous, her chest actually able to rest on the table. Sitting opposite her was Number 3, Ace Mach. A tall young man with razor sharp black eyes, wearing a streamlined arrowhead shaped orange helmet with a purple visor over his forehead. His outfit looked like it belonged to a race card driver with an orange suit, gloves and boots with green arrows over them along with the same purple lines framing it.

Numbers 4, 2 and 1 were not present.

"Glad you could finally join us, 10." Ace Mach said.

"Nice to meet you too." Taleweaver responded.

"This is so boring...when the hell are 4, 2 and 1 gonna get here!?" Ace Mach complained.

"Just be quiet for a minute, will you?" Royal Amor moaned. "That nature of yours is so annoying."

"Hey! Blame the no-shows!" He defended himself.

"I think, knowing them, they're out battling the Knights of Hanoi." Sweetie spoke up. "So then, why are we still here?"

"Are you joking? This incident doesn't concern us." Tech Specs spoke up. "SOL and fighters like Playmaker take care of problems like this-"

"That's not an excuse!" Sweetie cried.

"...Can you let me finish?" He grumbled, making Sweetie relent. "We are Charisma Duelists. Our job is to try and bring hope back to the people, because things will be lost...we have to pick up the pieces, and make them smile again."

"...That's...pretty smart of you, Tech Specs." Sweetie admitted.

"What did you expect from that brainbox?" Legend laughed.

Polaris Hierophant remained silent.

"Still...I feel we should help them." Sweetie admitted.

"And what? Risk us losing our lives?" Royal Amor said. "If we go, so does a lot of hope that people have. Until Playmaker showed up, we were the shining beacons to all other Duelists in VRAINS."

"Still are. That's my point." Tech Specs commented.

Just then, there was a flash of light from one of the walls, and a giant hologram of a queen chess piece appeared.

"Queen." Legend acknowledged her.

"So this is Queen, leader of all activities and monitoring of VRAINS." Taleweaver whispered to himself.

"...I'm glad that most of you could make it." Queen spoke in a strict female voice. "We have assembled you here to discuss the actions of the Knights of Hanoi regarding the Another incident occurring currently."

"As if that wasn't obvious enough." Ace Mach mumbled.

"With regards to you, the Top 10 Charisma Duelists, I have made a decision." Queen spoke. "For the duration of this crisis, all of you must come together, setting aside all competitive natures for the time."

"You mean, like, a collaboration?" Royal Amor guessed.

"Precisely. By uniting all ten of you together, it will greatly boost morale for other VRAINS users, and also pose a more prominent threat towards Hanoi." She spoke. "With this, our hired hunters will stand a better chance of fighting the Knights effectively as we work to shut down the Another program."

"...So this is just a public thing? For morale?" Tech Specs simplified it.

"Of course. You are the public images of VRAINS as a whole." She said. "This will work in our favour."

"Is that so?"

Everybody whipped around to see a familiar figure leaning against the double door frame with his arms folded. "Sounds like you're just helpless and don't know what to do."

"Fullcross." Queen stated with restrained anger.

"Queen. You're fakeness looks disgusting as always." Fullcross said.

'Seriously? He knows her as well?' Taleweaver thought.

"This IS a surprise!" Ace Mach laughed. "Fullcross himself! What can we do for you?"

"That's actually simple." Fullcross stood up straight. "I want you to get your lazy asses out of those seats, and come help."

"You must be joking." Royal Amor sighed. "If you were here earlier you'd know the reason why-"

"I heard. You think your special snowflakes." Fullcross muttered. "Newsflash: you're not. But you are images for people to look up to in VRAINS. But that's all you really are. Images. THINGS for people to admire and look at. Not people. Not Duelists. Sitting here whilst Go Onizuka and Blue Angel are fighting to protect this place."

"What a hypocrite." Legend growled.

"Heard that. And if I wasn't here, I'd be having the time of my life crushing and shocking some Hanoi fodder. So really, you guys are wasting my time." He sighed. "I'm not gonna repeat myself."

"Why do you want us to fight?" Tech Specs inquired.

"That's for me to know. What you need to know is-" A bolt of lightning suddenly fell down and completely obliterated the table. "If you don't, I'mma gonna zap you."

"B-Bastard! You can't just-!" Legend stopped as several bolts zapped the ground at his feet.

"I can." Fullcross stated. "Now then...who's going first?"

"I am." Taleweaver stated, rising.

"Taleweaver! You're not giving into his demands are you!?" Legend gasped.

"No. I'm going to fight." Taleweaver then walked, passing Fullcross. "I'll fight you as well if I have to."

"Good luck with that." Fullcross waved as Taleweaver went off. "Anybody else?"

"I'm going." Sweetie stood up. "I have to do my part as well."

As she walked out, Polaris Hierophant silently joined her. Polaris and Fullcross' eyes locked for a moment, before she left.

"No complaints from me, if I can get out of this boring room!" Ace Mach cheered as he ran out.

Fullcross looked at the remaining three. "Well?"

"...If you so insist." Tech Specs said.

"Son of a bitch." Royal Amor cursed.

"As soon as I'm done with this, I'm gonna punch that pretty little mask of yours." Legend threatened.

The three of them left, leaving just Fullcross and Queen.

"What are you doing, Fullcross?" Queen asked.

"Testing them." Fullcross said. "You've done a very good job assembling Duelists that make VRAINS, and yourself, look good Queen. But this is war now. I've gotta weed out the weak, including Duelists you placed on a lofty pedestal just to play with like dolls to fill your pockets with cash."

"...I truly despise you." Queen said.

"You all do." Fullcross said, turning around. "Tell Rook and Bishop I said hi. Oh, and tell King..." He looked over his shoulder with a glaring eye. "I WILL find him." He then left.

 _VRAINS_

Knights of Hanoi ran rampant on nearly all servers as more and more people were taken by the Another virus. In Amusement Land, one wearing a red mask was flying around on a D-Board, crashing through the vraious rides and reducing them to mere data.

"Hold it!" The knight turned around as Legend rode behind him on his own D-Board.

"You...you're Legend? What are you doing here?" The Knight asked.

"Isn't it obvious! I'm here to beat the crap out of you!" He yelled.

"Oh, really?" The Knight smirked. "Well, it will be fun to take out a Charisma Duelist!"

"Speed Duel!"

 **Legend vs. Red KOH LP: 4000**

"I'm going first!" Legend yelled. "I Normal Summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset, even if it is a Level 5, by reducing its attack by 1000!" A purple dragon wearing gold armour appeared with a reduced 900 ATK. "Then, by tributing it, I can Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet from my hand!" The dragon vanished only to be replaced by a nearly identical monster with 2000 ATK. "Now Hieratic Dragon of Eset's effect activates! When it is tributed, I can Special Summon a Normal Dragon from my Deck with 0 attack and defence! I Special Summon Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord!" A gigantic golden orb with a red symbol on it descended.

"Appear! The circuit of legends!" The Link Square appeared before him. "The summoning conditions are 2 dragon monsters! I set Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet and Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became purple and gold twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Arise, Link 2! Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres!" Several golden and silver spheres orbiting a large crimson sphere appeared above them, practically blocking the sun...if there was one. "Now! Come at me! Knight of Hanoi!"

"As you wish." Red smirked.

 _VRAINS_

A Data Storm whipped around MG50147, or Mini Galaxy. The entire server was a vast expanse of darkness and stars with little orbs of different sizes and colours dotted all over to represent a galaxy.

"You're going to regret challenging me." A knight wearing a green mask warned his opponent as they flew through it.

"It's not like I have a choice." Tech Specs said, pushing his glasses up. "In any case, I can't afford to lose this."

"Speed Duel!"

 **Tech Specs vs. Green KOH LP: 4000**

"The first turn is mine." Tech Specs declared. "I Normal Summon Amores of Prophecy." A female monster with green hair wielding a magic bow and arrow appeared with only 600 ATK. "I activate its effect. By revealing Spellbook of Eternity in my hand, I can Special Summon Charioteer of Prophecy from my hand." A man riding a white horse with 1800 ATK rode beside his other monster.

"Appear! The circuit of knowledge!" The Link Square appeared before him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Spellcasters! I set Amores of Prophecy and Charioteer of Prophecy in the Link Markers!" The monsters became two blue and white twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Crowley the Origin of Prophecy!" A man resting in a glass tube descended out of the square with 1000 ATK.

"When Crowley is Link Summoned, I reveal 3 different Spellbook cards, and have my opponent choose one randomly. I choose Spellbook of Wisdom, Spellbook of Secrets, and Spellbook of Knowledge." The cards showed themselves before flipping over and fading away, then reappearing. "Now, pick."

"Pointless, but alright." Green chuckled. "I choose the right one."

"Spellbook of Knowledge." It revealed itself. "I add it to my hand whilst the other 2 are shuffled back into my Deck. I now activate Spellbook of Knowledge to send Spellbook of Eternity to the Graveyard, and draw 2 cards. I set 2 cards and end my turn." He finished.

"So, this is a Charisma Duelist huh? Frankly, I'm not impressed." Green shrugged. "I'll end this quickly."

 _VRAINS_

In Greenland Woods, Royal Amor was in the same situation, facing a knight with a standard yellow mask.

"I can't believe I'm bothering myself with this." She grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

"Even on a screen, that attitude of yours pisses me off." Yellow muttered. "I'm gonna make sure you take as much damage as possible!"

"Speed Duel!"

 **Royal Amor vs. Yellow KOH LP: 4000**

"I go first, obviously." Royal Amor said. "I Normal Summon Inzektor Dragonfly!" A monster wearing red armour in a sniping position with 1000 ATK flew next to her. Now, using Dragonfly's effect, I equip Inzektor Ladybug from my hand to Dragonfly, giving it its attack, defence and Level!" The dragonfly monster now wielded two red discs, boosting its ATK to 1500 and its Level to 5.

"Now I activate Ladybug's equipped effect to destroy itself and increase Dragonfly's Level by 2." Dragonfly lost its new weapons as its Level remained the same, but its ATK returned to normal. "This activate Dragonfly's effect! Once per turn, when a card equipped to it is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Inzektor from my Deck. Come forth, Inzektor Centipede!" A buff soldier with dual blades and 1600 ATK appeared. Now I activate the effect of Centipede to equip Ladybug from the Graveyard to it, then I activate Ladybug's effect again!" The discs vanished again as Centipede's Level rose to 5. "This activates Centipede's other effect, allowing me to add Inzektor Giga-Mantis from my Deck to my hand! With this, I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn to Special Summon Inzektor Ladybug from my Graveyard!" The red armoured monster properly showed up on the field.

"Appear! The circuit of royalty!" The Link Square appeared. "The summoning conditions are 2 Insect monsters! I set Inzektor Ladybug and and Inzektor Centipede in the Link Markers!" The two monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Inzektor Picofarena!" A butterfly-like female monster wielding a long pink ribbon appeared, twirling it around herself with 1000 ATK.

"I activate Picofarena's effect! By discarding Inzektor Ant, I can equip Inzektor Dragonfly with Inzektor Hornet from my Deck, and it gives an extra 500 attack and defence as an Equip Spell!" The monster suddenly gained a long golden needle gun that boosted its ATK to 2000. "I also activate Inzektor Giga-Mantis' effect in my hand to equip it to Picofarena and make its attack 2400!" The female monster suddenly wielded giant razor sharp blades. "Finally, I equip Picofarena with Inzektor Sword - Zektkalibur, increasing its attack and defence by 800!" The blades suddenly crackled with electricity as the monsters power rose to 3200. "I end my turn."

"Tch, that's some annoying power, just like you." Yellow then nodded. "But I'll still crush it!"

 _VRAINS_

Meanwhile, in Moonlight Musical...

"Gaaaah!" A Knight wearing a blue mask screamed as he crashed to the ground before being erased.

 **Blue KOH's LP: 0**

 **Ace Mach: WIN!**

"Ha! That was too easy! Speed Dueling rocks!" He laughed to himself. "This type of Dueling is totally my style!"

He then folded his arms in thought. "Hmmm...in fact...I could use this to my advantage!" He then laughed before Logging Off.

 _VRAINS_

In VRAINS Den, Taleweaver was having a Duel of his own. He had 500 Life Points with 1 card in his hand, and had Gosuki and Vendread Remnants both in DEF Position on his field. The Knight with the purple mask had no cards in his hand, but had 4000 Life Points along with Steelswarm Origin and Steelswarm Mantis in ATK Position.

"My turn...draw!" Taleweaver drew, then smirked. "It's time to set the stage for our conclusion! I activate Gozuki's effect, to send our stylish rogue, Vampire Lord to the Graveyard from the Deck!"

"Again?" The Knight mumbled. "But that doesn't help you at all!"

"Oh, but it does!" He smirked. "Because, our heroes will now escape via chariot, into the setting sun of victory! As I control 2 or more Zombie monsters, I can Special Summon Kasha from my hand!" A flaming chariot with a demonic face on it appeared.

"Unknown attack?" The Knight mumbled.

"When Kasha is Summoned by its own effect, all other monsters on the filed are shuffled into the Deck!"

"What!?" Both Steelswarm's along with Gozuki and Revenants vanished back into the Deck.

"Then Kasha gains 1000 attack for every Zombie that was shuffled this way." Taleweaver smirked as its ATK rose to 2000. "Finally, I activate the Spell, Book of Life! With it, I Special Summon out Vampire Lord, and banish the Steelswarm Cell in your Graveyard!" Vampire Lord appeared as the bug-like monster vanished.

"N-No way!" The Knight gasped.

"Battle! Vampire Lord and Kasha will both attack you directly!" Vampire Lord jumped on top of Kasha and rode the fire wagon as it charged forward and rammed into the Knight.

"Arrrrrrggggghhhh!" He screamed as he was erased.

 **Purple KOH's LP: 2000-0**

 **Taleweaver: WIN!**

"Heh, this will make a good tale to tell to the kids." He admitted as he jumped off his D-Board. "I won't let Hanoi threaten their lives!"

At the same time, Sweetie was Dueling a Knight with an orange mask. She had 4000 LP and controlled Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal, and had 2 cards in her hand. The Knight also had 4000 LP with 3 cards in his hand and controlled Streelswarm Cell and Steelswarm Genome.

"I tribute my Steelswarm Cell and Steelswarm genome treated as 2 Tributes to Advance Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Steelswarm Hercules!" A giant obsidian black bulky monster with golden horns appeared with 3200 ATK.

"I activate Beatrice's effect!" Sweetie interrupted. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I send Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my Deck to the Graveyard, activating its effect! Steelswarm Hercules' effects are negated until the End Phase!" The bulky monster greyed as it lost its effects.

"Don't underestimate me! I activate my Spell, Fissure, to destroy Beatrice!" The cards namesake appeared and swallowed Beatrice into thin air before closing back up.

"But Beatrice's final effect now activates! I Special Summon, Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss from my Extra Deck!" The Synchro monster appeared in her now vacant Extra Monster Zone. "And now I activate his effect! By discarding Draghig, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, I shuffle Steelswarm Hercules back into your Deck!"

"I won't let you! I activate my Quick-Play Spell, Effect Shut! Virgil's effect is negated, and it is destroyed!" Virgil crackled before bursting into sparkles.

"When Virgil is destroyed, I can draw a card." Sweetie said. "And since Draghig was discarded as cost, its effect allows me to place a Burning Abyss card on top of my Deck!" A screen appeared in front of her and she picked a card. "Then I draw it with Virgil's effect!"

"But now you have nothing left! Battle! Steelswarm Hercules will attack you directly!" The giant roared as it punched Sweetie straight in the gut, making her cough as she was smashed into a nearby building.

 **Sweetie's LP: 800**

"Punching a girl like that..." She wheezed, clutching her stomach, before she got back on her D-Board.

"I end my turn. Give up now, I've won!" He declared.

But Sweetie just smirked. "Actually, I'VE won! My turn! I Normal Summon Barbe, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" A giant gnome-like monster wielding a mace and 1700 ATK appeared. "I now activate my Skill! Heavenly Abyss!" The pink parts of her outfit glowed. "I send a Burning Abyss monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard, and increase another monsters by the sent monsters attack! I send Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" Barbar's ATK rose to 3300.

"It's higher then Hercules'!" The Knight gasped.

"And Cir's effect also activates!" She continued. "Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Burning Abyss monster from my Graveyard! Revive! Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!" The Synchro monster revived. "And I activate Virgil's effect! By discarding Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss, Steelswarm Hercules will be shuffled back into the Deck!"

"Gah!" He gasped as his ace monster vanished.

"Battle! Barbe, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss and Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss, both attack you directly!" The two monsters unleashed a stream of burning flames.

"Grrrrraaaaaaarrrgggghhhh!" He screamed as he crashed to the pavement.

 **Orange KOH's LP: 700-0**

 **Sweetie: WIN!**

Sweetie ran over to the Knight. "Hey! Tell me where to find Hanoi's leader, Revolver!"

"Hah...no idea." He laughed. "Don't underestimate the power of the Knights of Hanoi...you will be crushed." And with that, he was erased.

"God, they sure are stubborn." She pouted, before looking skyward. "Everyone...please be careful."

 _VRAINS_

"It's my turn!" Red yelled. "And I'll immediately activate my Skill! Double Draw! I draw 2 cards instead of one!" He drew his cards and smirked.

"The perfect hand. I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" The Fusion card appeared in front of him. "I fuse the Relinquished and Magical Illusionist Faceless Mage in my hand!" The two disturbing looking DARK monsters became a black and purple whirlpool. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 1! Millennium-Eyes Restrict!" A grotesque looking monster covered in golden eyes appeared with 0 ATK.

"A Fusion Summon!?" Legend gasped. "Even so, I won't let you do what you want! I activate Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres' effect! By tributing a monster on my hand or field, I can return a face up card on the field to the hand! I tribute Hieratic Dragon of Su in my hand! Return to the hand, Millennium-Eyes Restrict!" The seals all suddenly began glowing.

But Red just smirked. "I activate the Quick Effect of Millenium-Eyes Illusionist in my hand. By discarding it, I equip Hieratic Seal of the Celestial Spheres to Millennium-Eyes Restrict, treating it as if it was attached by its own effect!" The illusionist monster appeared and caused a golden eyes to appear on the crimson sphere, before all the spheres shrank down into golden orbs of light that Restrict absorbed.

"Even so, its effect will still activate!" There was a pause. "What? Why wasn't Restrict returned to the hand?"

"All monsters with the same name as monsters equipped to Restrict have their effects negated and can't attack." Red grinned.

"D-Damnit...but with Hieratic Dragon of Su's effect, I can Special Summon another Hieratic Seal from my Deck!" Legend declared.

"I activate Restrict's monster effect!" Red yelled. "When my opponents monster activates its effect, I can equip a monster on the field or in the Graveyard to it! I target Hieratic Dragon of Su!" The Fusion roared as its eye glowed brightly, making the GY portal open up and reveal the blue dragon before it was devoured into a golden light.

"S-Su was...!" Legend gasped.

"And! Restrict's attack and defence increases by the combined attack and defence of its equipped monsters!" The Fusions power rose to 2200. "It's time to end this. I activate Double Attack, I discard Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to allow Restrict to attack twice this turn!"

"Wh-What!?" Legend yelled.

"Battle! Millennium-Eyes Restrict will attack you directly!" All the monsters eyes unleashed a golden beam that hit him full on, making him fall on his back.

 **Legend's LP: 1800**

"And the second attack! Attack directly, Millennium-Eyes Restrict!" The monster once more fired its beams.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Legend screamed as the beams pierced right through his body before he was erased.

 **Legend's LP: 0**

 **Red KOH: WIN!**

"I was right...that was VERY fun." Red grinned.

 _VRAINS_

"My turn! Draw!" Green laughed. "You lost the moment you ended your turn! I activate the Spell, Twin Twisters! By discarding a card, I destroy both your set cards!" Two twisters shot out and destroyed the cards, revealing them to be Bottomless Trap Hole and Sakuretsu Armour.

"My backrow..." Tech Specs mumbled.

"Now I Normal Summon Prot-Cyber Dragon, with its effect allowing me to treat its name as Cyber Dragon!" The Machine snake appeared with 1100 ATK.

"With that, I'll only take 100 damage." Tech Specs stated.

"You think I don't know that?" Green grinned. "Using Proto-Cyber Dragon, and your Crowley the Origin of Prophecy, I Contact Fuse!"

"Using MY monster!?" Tech Specs gasped as the two monsters became a yellow and blue whirlpool.

"Fusion Summon! Come on! Level 10! Chimeratech Megafleet Dragon!" A long silver DARK Dragon made out of rings with steel wings crackling with electricity appeared with a roar.

"It only has 0 attack?" Tech Specs thought aloud.

"Megafleet Dragon's original attack is its number of Fusion Materials times 1200! That means its original attack is 2400!" The dragon roared as its power rose. "And now...hehe...I activate the Spell, Limiter Removal! I double Megalfeet Dragon's attack until the End Phase!" The dragon roared as electricity sparked around it and its ATK became 4800.

"B-But that's...!" Tech SPecs breathed.

"Battle! Chimeratech Megalfeet Dragon! Attack him directly!" The knight cried triumphantly as his monster unleashed a beam of blue energy from its mouth that completely erased Tech Specs in one blast.

 **Tech Specs' LP: 0**

 **Green KOH: WIN!**

"All too easy." Green chuckled.

 _VRAINS_

"I'm gonna use everything I have and break you!" Yellow declared. "I activate my Skill, Double Draw, to draw 2 cards." He did so. "First, I activate the Field Spell, Heavy Metal Raiders! Then, I Normal Summon BM-4 Bomb Spider!" A mechanical spider-like monster with 1400 ATK appeared.

"That little bug can't do a thing to my insect warriors." Royal Amor said.

"Wait and see." Yellow muttered. "I activate Foolish Burial to send a second BM-4 Bomb Spider to the Graveyard, then I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon it." A second robot spider appeared. "I now activate the effect of one of my Bomb Spiders! With it, I destroy both itself and Inzektor Picorafena!"

"What!?" Royal Amor gasped as one of the spiders suddenly clamped itself onto Picorafena and self-destructed, destroying them both. "My Picorafena...how dare you! I activate Inzektor Sword - Zektalibur's effect! When it is sent to the Graveyard, I can add an Inzektor monster in my Graveyard to my hand! I add Inzektor Centipede."

"Useless." Yellow stated. "At this moment, the second effect of the remaining Bomb Spider remains! When a DARK Machine monster I control destroys an opponents monster, I can inflict damage to you equal to half the original attack of one of the destroyed monsters! Since your Picorafena only had 1000, I choose the 1400 attack Bomb Spider! Take 700 damage!" The monsters launchers opened up and it fired tiny Blast Sphere's that exploded into the surrounding trees, making bark and splinters hit her as they dissolved into data.

 **Royal Amor's LP: 3300**

"And since a DARk Machine was destroyed, I can Special Summon Desperado Barrel Dragon from my hand!" A giant iron gun dragon appeared with a roar matching the strength of its 2800 ATK. "Also, since my DARk Machine destroyed an opponents monster, I can Special Summon another DARk Machine from my hand! I choose Blast Sphere!" A larger version of Bomb Spider's ammunition appeared with 1400 ATK.

"Wait...th-this is-!" Royal Amor gasped. "You can't!"

"I can and I will." Yellow growled. "Battle! Desperado Barrel Dragon will attack Inzektor Dragonfly! Desperate Gun Cannon!" The monster roared as it fired a giant blast from the gun on its head, destroying the equipped insect imitator.

 **Royal Amor's LP: 2500**

"BM-4 Bomb Spider will attack you directly!" The monsters launchers opened up as it fired more tiny Blast Sphere's that exploded around her, making her scream in pain as she fell off of her D-Board and crashed to the ground heavily.

 **Royal Amor's LP: 1100**

"Finally, Blast Sphere will attack directly!" The monster flew forward and clamped onto her, before beginning to quickly beep.

"N-No...stop...please! I'm...I'm-aaaaahhhhhhh!" Blast Sphere exploded, taking her along with it.

 **Royal Amor's LP: 0**

 **Yellow KOH: WIN!**

"That is what you deserve for flaunting false power." Yellow spat, before looking at his Duel Disk. "Yes...this is truly the perfect Deck to use in honour of Master Revolver. I should let other Knights know."

 _VRAINS_

On top of a rooftop in VRAINS, Fullcross was staring at several screens floating in front of him.

"...As I suspected." He nodded, the screens fading away. "Those ones were all talk." He then began mumbling to himself.

"Fullcross!" He stopped and turned around as Go Onizuka approached him.

"You came." He stated.

"What did you call me here for?" He asked gruffly.

"Legend, Tech Specs and Royal Amor have become Another victims." Fullcross stated casually, before giving him an electric card. "These are their locations. Treat them whenever you see fit."

"Legend, Tech Specs and Royal Amor...?" Go mumbled as Fullcross walked past him. "...Hold it! Were you watching them!?"

"What do you think?" Fullcross asked.

"And calling me here in advance...did you know they would lose!?" Go yelled.

"I didn't know. I suspected." He said, before Go suddenly roughly grabbed him.

"You just let them lose!?" Go yelled. "How could you let that happen!?"

"They weren't cut out for it." Fullcross stated, not even trying to fight back. "They weren't like you, Blue Angel, and others. Queen put them up there to make herself look good, and they in turn flaunted the power she gave them. With this, she'll lose face, and be forced to think more carefully about who she chooses."

"You...you played them like puppets!" Go shouted.

"They were puppets long before I stepped in. I just cut the strings." Fullcross shrugged. "What about you, Go Onizuka?"

"You're saying I'm a puppet?" Go growled.

"Well, what is a Charisma Duelist, really?" Fullcross asked. "You do your own thing, yes...but really, when it boils down to it, you are payed, sponsored and promoted...by them." He pointed skyward. "The big ones. The ones pulling the strings and raking in the money. The ones I am aiming for."

"...Just what is it you want?" Go asked, more calmly.

"...I want to kill every last drop of immorality, injustice and evil in this online world, and make it the pure haven it should be." Fullcross stated. "So in the end...I must die too."

Go remained silent as he slowly let go of Fullcross.

"Those three will be fine in the long term. Unlike others who have suffered because of this. Now then...I have a lot to think about, and a lot of Knights to hunt down. If you will excuse me." With that, he jumped off of the roof and rode away on his D-Board.

Go stared after him. "Fullcross...what are you, really?"

 **And here it is! The latest chapter! With this, we begin the Another Arc!**

 **So yeah, with this chapter we're introduced to some new characters...and killed three of them. But at least I got to show off some archetypes! Oh yeah, Polaris Hierophant was designed by The Fresh Prince of BANANAS, a.k.a neonewray. More OC's will be introduced later now that the Top 10 Charisma Duelists are dropping off...which I haven't designed yet. So if you have any ideas, say so!**

 **The point of this chapter was to make the Knight of Hanoi feel truly threatening, so I gave them more powerful DARK/Machine Decks in order to make them feel like a real powerful threat, so I hope you enjoyed that decision!**

 **Now then, time for the question!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of Spectre as a character after Episodes 32-35?**

 **Personally, I like this guy. He LOVED the Hanoi Project, was left all alone, and the tree that protected him was chopped down, so he became Yuri level sadistic and worked for Revolver. He's cool and crazy, which I always like.**

 **Now that that's done, the Another Arc begins! I'll see you in the second part of it, a.k.a the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hope in the Warzone

 **Opening: With the Wind**

 **Yusaku stands on a bridge in the rain at night, when the rain clears and the sun rises behind him. It then cuts to Sholt on the same bridge, as the sun sets, the entire town lights up with neon colours.**

 **Yusaku transforms into Playmaker and summons all four Code Talkers trailing their respective colours, as Ai jumps out of the Duel Disk colouring everything purple with a cheer. Sholt then appears and summons his Mymimics who all dance around as it zooms in on his Duel Disk, showing Mimi's face as pink lines stretch out across the screen into codes of data. Suddenly, the streams of data shatter as a darkened Fullcross breaks through, purple lightning flashes behind him, revealing Deliete 0-F-F-1-END in the darkness who roars, before Fullcross holds his hand up and the entire screen is filled with purple lightning.**

 **It then cuts to Shoichi eating a hotdog before shifting to him typing as a computer, then to Naoki Dueling with Sholt before shifting to Brave Max posing as Sholt stands awkwardly next to him, with Mimi laughing. Finally it shows Kris teaching children, before shifting to a younger version of him sitting in a dark tunnel with injuries all over his body.**

 **The scene then shows Go and Taleweaver summoning Gouki the Great Ogre and Revendread Slayer, then showing Blue Angel summoning Trickstar Holly Angel and Sweetie summoning Black Angel of the Burning Abyss, before lightning flashes behind them to reveal Fullcross, who then jumps on his D-Board and rides up a Data Storm into the heavens, where the Tower of Hanoi appears in a flash of light, along with Spectre, four silhouettes with glowing masks, and Revolver.**

 **Fullcross, Playmaker and Revolver then appear in a triangle facing each other. Off Fiend, Decode Talker and Topologic Bomber Dragon then clash as the shadows of Erase Knight, Firewall Dragon and Borreload Dragon appear behind them. The clashing light then reveals Cyberse with six coloured lights flying off of it before rising up into giant chess pieces overshadowing Akira Zaizen, with the King being the largest and covered in shadows.**

 **The scene then shifts to Sholt summoning Mymimic Hexer, Enchanter and a shadowed third monster as the screen shifts to Fullcross, whose eyes glow red as he shoots lightning from his hands towards them.**

 **The final shot shows the left side as day time with Sholt, Yusaku, Aoi, Go, Kris and Celia, whilst the right is at an illuminated night with Fullcross, Playmaker, Blue Angel, Ghost Girl, Taleweaver and Sweetie.**

Kitamura stood at his desk with a serious expression. The screen in front of him displayed DS35463, Dark Steeple. A yellow moonlit circle with several black steeples filled with stain glass windows and ominous black bells. Stretching out in front of them was a giant black wasteland of spiked stone and purple grass which was being trampled by an entire army of his AI Duelists, marching towards an army of Knights of Hanoi.

"This is it! The perfect opportunity to show how powerful my AI Duelists are!" Kitamura nodded.

"...And destroy the Knights of Hanoi, right sir?" One of the workers asked.

"Sure, whatever." Kitamura waved him off. "This is it! This clash will prove how powerful and in control I am! AI army...CHARGE!" The two gigantic armies charged at each other...

And they were both completely erased in a giant flash of light instantly.

Kitamura stared at the screen, his expression frozen. "...What...just...happened?"

The screen zoomed in to see Fullcross waving at them...before flipping them off with his right hand.

Kitamura buried his head in his leather chair and screamed.

 _VRAINS_

"That was fun." Fullcross stated, after erasing two opposing armies instantly. "It's just a shame VRAINS' defences are going to shit with that ego driven idiot in charge.

"Fullcross."

He looked over and saw an AI approaching him, though this one was different. It was female in design, with an hourglass physique and high heels, along with pink neon wires in a long ponytail acting as hair. Her colours were mainly bright pink, purple and silver, with golden eyes and a visible mouth.

"Hotline." He greeted her. "How's the body working out?"

"Doing good, so far." The AI responded, wiggling her fingers. "Don't worry, I'll say if anything glitches."

"Good. What's the situation with the rest of the Knights?" He asked.

"Practically all of them are being defeated by the remaining Charisma Duelists." She explained. "As for the whereabouts of Revolver and the Another Executives after Dr. Genome, I can't find them. It's obvious they're using a separate, private server."

"Kogami's work, no doubt..." Fullcross mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Hotline asked.

"I've been thinking, since my Duel with Playmaker." He said. "Even in here...I'm still not, truly, invincible. My goal is so lofty...will I be able to achieve it with my imperfections...? I'm still just...human..."

"Fullcross..." Hotline said.

He shook his head. "That's pretty self-centered of me to think, huh? Don't worry, I won't give up on my goal."

"I know you won't." She nodded. "I'll get back to hunting Knights."

"Okay. Be careful." He said as the two of them switched servers.

During that, three figures were watching them, all wearing white lab coats and Hanoi masks over the left sides of their faces, covering only their left eyes. One was female with red and orange hair, whilst the other two were male, one having dark blue hair and a bear whilst the other had spiky yellow and brown hair.

"He destroyed both armies in an instance..." The brown haired man said. "Fullcross is truly a force to be reckoned with. He could destroy the Knights of Hanoi with that power."

"You sound displeased, Veran." The blue haired man spoke.

"Quite the contrary, Faust." Veran said. "His handiwork gives the hospital a lot of patients. He's practically providing for the economy of health."

"Best not to let Master Revolver hear your thoughts." Faust warned.

"Hmph. At least I'm acknowledging him as a threat." Veran scoffed. "What happens down the road if we continue to let him do as he pleases? That AI he conversed with was far more advanced then Kitamura's fodder. What if he can make an army of those?"

The female turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going, Baira?" Faust asked.

"I'm going to try and test Version 1.1.4." She said.

"You've been tinkering with the Another Virus again?" Veran asked. "It's working just fine."

"The original plan for the Another Virus was to turn people into servants of Hanoi...but instead, it sends them into a comatose state. It's a failure." Baira spoke with frustration. "Blue Angel was supposed to be a test subject, but then Fullcross intervened, and I had no way to determine how it would work."

"Even so, this version still provides the foundations of the Tower with plenty of User's data." Faust said. "You succeeded."

"I'm not debating this." She shook her head, before vanishing.

"How rude." Veran commented. "But, I think I'd better go as well. These Charisma Duelists have had their fun for too long."

"Agreed." Faust said, before they too vanished.

 _VRAINS_

 **Red KOH's LP: 0**

 **?: WIN!**

The Knight crashed down to the ground in VRAINS Den before fading away.

"I will not allow you to destroy this world." The opponent spoke with a deep voice.

The figure was of average height, and wore a bright green jumpsuit with white lines running across his limbs and waist, with a smiley face on his chest, as he wore two dark green shoulderpads that had golden windup keys in them, along with bulky black boots that had white little kitten faces on them. From his back came a short red cape that had a light blue heart on it, along with a confident face with the cyan eyes and wild, wavy chocolate brown hair.

He turned around and puffed out his chest. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

The Ugandan Knuckles nodded.

"Thank you, my brother." He said in an offensive accent. "I hope you find da wae." He then logged out.

"...Those avatars are really popular for some reason." The savior thought aloud. "Wait, no time for that! I've got to see if anybody else needs help!" He thenb began peering around, when he thought he spotted someone. "Wait...is that-!?" He began running.

 _VRAINS_

Fullcross walked down the street, glaring at every alleyway.

'Those Knights are in hiding now that their numbers are so few.' Fullcross thought. 'Typical. Once a terrorist group loses manpower they run and hide. This is frustrating...'

"Waitwaitwait!"

He actually stopped and looked over his shoulder to see a guy in a weird getup run up to him. "You...You're Fullcross!"

Fullcross looked him up and down. "And you...dress weirder then I thought."

"Hey, do you know me?" He jabbed a thumb at his chest. "I am Rescuero! Savior and friend to all!"

"I'm aware of who you are. Number 4 Charisma Duelist." Fullcross stated. "What do you want?"

"Why?...Um..." He seemed to think for a moment. "...To Duel you of course!"

"Did you have to think of that?" He asked sceptically.

"Well? Do you accept?" Rescuero asked.

"No." Fullcross stated bluntly, before walking away.

"Huh!? Wait!" He ran after the hunter. "Why not?"

"In case you couldn't tell, there's a situation going on." Fullcross stated. "I don't have time for that. And even so, I honestly don't like you."

"Hah!?" Fullcross looked over his shoulder at Rescuero, who looked genuinely hurt. "You don't like me? Why?"

Fullcross narrowed his eyes. "I've seen the kind of Duelist you are. You play yourself really big, and act friendly to everyone, the 'give them a second chance' kind of guy...its a childish notion."

"...You don't think everyone can be good?" Rescuero asked sadly.

"Some people are born to be assholes." Fullcross stated seriously. "They do bad things, and if you think they can change, they'll just do it again, and again, until they die. If you try and trust people...they just break your heart. It's unrealistic to believe that bad people can become good just because someone else says they can."

"...That's kinda negative, huh?" Rescuero admitted. "Even so...I do what I do so that I can be a good role model for people..."

"That's the kind of stuff that shows on childrens anime." Fullcross stated. "That doesn't apply to real life people, who hurt, and hurt, and HURT..." Fullcross clenched their fist. "Until they break everything around them..."

"...Even so..." Rescuero nodded. "Even if you hate me, I still want to Duel you! To show you how strong I am...and if I can...try and change your heart!"

"You can't change me." Fullcross said. "And I told you, I'm not Dueling you."

"Please!" He suddenly gasped. "This is...all I'm asking, begging! Please just give me a chance!"

Fullcross looked back at him to see him begging on the ground, and sighed heavily. "Don't grovel. Fine."

"R-Really!?" Rescuero gasped.

"No backing out, though!" Fullcross warned, making his opponent nod furiously. "And this will be a Speed Duel!" He held his cube out as a Data Storm whipped up, and Rescuero jumped on a green and red board as Fullcross rode ahead of him.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Fullcross vs. Rescuero LP: 4000**

"I'm taking the first turn!" Fullcross yelled.

'I'll finish him quickly.' He thought as he looked at his hand. 'This will be enough. I can-' But then he stopped. 'Wait...this is my first Duel since my Duel with Playmaker...'

 _"Goddamnit! I'm a human being!"_

'That pain...it was a harsh wake up call.' He admitted in his head. 'I can't keep acting like this right now, even if I am destined to vanish. Otherwise, I'm no better then them...and it isn't what Naomi would have wanted. So, what I must do is...'

"I end my turn." Fullcross finished.

"...Huh? You end?" Rescuero asked. "Did you not get any good cards? Okay then...my turn! I Normal Summon Wind-Up Rabbit!" A red mechanical rabbit appeared with 1400 ATK.

"You use Wind-Up?" Fullcross asked.

"Yeah, they're cute and kids love 'em!" Rescuero grinned. "And since a Wind-Up monster was Summoned, I can Special Summon Wind-Up Shark from my hand!" A blue and silver toy shark appeared next to the rabbit.

"Appear! The circuit of joy!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Wind-Up monsters! I set Wind-Up Rabbit and Wind-Up Shark in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became blue and red twisters that shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon!" Two blue robots with golden keys for eyes appeared together with 1800 ATK. "Since Maintenance Zenmaicon was Link Summoned, I can add a Wind-Up card from my Deck to my hand! I add the Field Spell, Wind-Up Factory, and activate it!" A mirage of a golden factory appeared behind him briefly before it vanished.

"The basic Wind-Up setup." Fullcross nodded.

"Now I activate the Spell, Monster Reincarnation!" He revealed it. "By discarding Wind-Up Snail, to add Wind-Up Shark from my Graveyard to my hand! Then I activate the Spell, Zenmailfunction to Special Summon Wind-Up Rabbit from my Graveyard in Defence Position with its effects negated, and since I summoned a Wind-Up monster, I can Special Summon Wind-Up Shark again!" The two monsters reappeared on the field. "Since I activated a Wind-Up monsters effect, Wind-Up Factory's effect allows me to add a Wind-Up monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Wind-Up Magician! Now I activate Wind-Up Shark's effect to reduce its Level by 1, to 3!" The monsters key slowly turned as its Level dropped.

"I overlay the Level 3 Wind-Up Rabbit and Wind-Up Shark!" The two monsters became orange and blue energy that dived into the galactic portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Wind-Up Zenmaines!" A robotic Xyz that looked like a giant toy appeared with 1500 ATK.

"Battle! Wind-Up Zainmaines will attack you directly!" The monsters robotic arms pulled into itself before launching out like springs that hit Fullcross in the shoulrders, knocking him back.

 **Fullcross' LP: 2500**

"And now Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon will attack you directly!" The two little blue bots charged forward.

"I activate the Quick Effect of Deliete Block in my hand." Fullcross revealed it. "If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon it! And once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle!" The little cube monster appeared only to be bashed by the two blue robots, breaking it, but it remained on the field.

"So you did have a defence! I end my turn!" Rescuero finished, making Deliete BL-0-K fix itself.

'That damage was my repentance.' Fullcross thought. 'Now I will go all out!'

"My turn! I Normal Summon Deliete Witch!" The female monster appeared next to the cube. "And I activate Witch's Quick Effect to destroy the **Deliete Recover** in my hand! With this, Deliete Witch's second effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon Deliete Recover from my Graveyard!" The monster that appeared had a black body with sharp green eyes, and two long hardlight electric green wings that were spiked at the ends, along with a long wire on top of its head with a red light on top. It had four spikes in the shape of a ribcage beneath it, as a long green tail with a two fingered claw on the end of it extended behind it.

 **Deliete RC-0-VR, Level 3, Thunder, WIND, ATK: 400 DEF: 1400**

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared ahead of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Block, Witch and Recover in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became white, blue and green twisters that swirled into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Off Fiend!" His ace Link 3 appeared with a roar and 2500 ATK.

"Woah! Is that his ace?" Rescuero wondered.

"I set a card! Then I activate Deliete Off Fiend's Quick Effect! It can destroy a monster it points to! I destroy Wind-Up Zenmaines! Fiendish Lightning!" The monster shot black bolts from its wings.

"I activate Zenmaines' effect!" Rescuero countered. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, it isn't destroyed!" One of its red comets formed a red barrier that protected the monster from the lightning. "And since a Wind-Up monster activated its effect, Wind-Up Factory's effect activates again! I add Wind-Up Kitten from my Deck to my hand!"

"Battle! Deliete Off Fiend will attack Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon! Rage Erase!" The monster roared as it fired its beam of electrical energy that erased the Link Monster.

 **Rescuero's LP: 3300**

"Maintenance Zenmaicon's effect activates when its destroyed! I attach it to Zenmaines as an Overlay Unit!" The Link Monster became a red comet. "And Zenmaicon's second effect! During the End Phase, if I activated its first effect this turn, I can target a card you control and destroy it!"

"Deliete Off Fiend cannot be destroyed by card effects." Fullcross warned.

"Then I'll destroy your Set Card!" The monster launched rainbow gears from its shoulders that destroyed the face down. "Awesome!"

"You sure?" Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of a Graveyard portal and hit Zenmaines, embedding a skull shaped bomb in it.

"Wh-What's that?" He gasped.

"The card you destroyed was Deliete Bomb." Fullcross explained. "When its destroyed, I can send a card you control to the Graveyard, and since it doesn't destroy, you can't prevent it with Zenmaines' effect." The bomb exploded, destroying Zenmaines.

"B-Both of my monsters were...!" He gasped.

"Well? It's your turn." Fullcross said.

"Y-You're really strong...but so am I! My turn!" He drew. "I Normal Summon Wind-Up Kitten!" A yellow and orange toy kitten appeared with 800 attack. "I activate Toy Kitten's effect! Once whilst it is face up, I can target a monster you control, and return it to your hand! I choose Deliete Off Fiend!"

"You won't. I activate my Skill! True Delete! I destroy Deliete Off Fiend!" The big Link was struck by lightning and destroyed. "With this, your effect loses its target. And then, I can instantly bring back Off Fiend into the Extra Monster Zone!" The Link Monster revived.

"I'm not giving up! I activate my own Skill! **Second Chance**!" The golden keys on his shoulders glowed and spun wildly. "I can treat my monsters effect as activating a second time! This time, Off Fiend WILL return to your hand!"

"Tch. Off Fiend goes back to the Extra Deck." He held his arm up as his monster turned into a bolt of energy that shot back into the Extra Deck.

"Yes! I got rid of your ace!" Rescuero cheered. "And since a Wind-Up monster activated its effect, I'll use Wind-Up Factory's effect to add another Wind-Up Shark to my hand. I set a card! Battle! Wind-Up Kitten will attack you directly!" The toy jumped forward and swatted feebly with its paws, making Fullcross hold up one arm to defend himself.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1700**

"I end my turn." He finished.

"My turn." Fullcross drew. "I Normal Summon **Deliete Linker!** " The monster that appeared was dark blue, and had a hexagonal pattern adorning its body, similar to a Link Monsters border. It had a small slightly humanoid body with green diamonds on its chest and a gaping, glitching hole in its stomach. It wore a black 'V'-shaped mask with a green upturned left eye and a red angry right eye, as hollow light blue diamond shapes acted as its arms and legs.

 **Deliete L-1-NKR, Level 1, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

"Now I activate the Spell Deliete Upload, and destroy it with Deliete Linker's effect!" As the Spell appeared, the monster slashed it with its arms. "With this, both effects of Deliete Upload activate! With its first effect, I Special Summon Deliete Recover from my Graveyard in Defence Position, and with its second effect, I can target another Deliete Spell or Trap in my Graveyard, and set it on my field! I choose Deliete Bomb!" The flying Deliete returned as a Set card appeared in his backrow.

"Now Deliete Recover's effect activates!" Fullcross gestured. "When it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Deliete from my Graveyard! Revive! Deliete Block!" The monsters claw fell back into the Graveyard portal and pulled out the cube monster.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Linker, Recover and Block in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became green, blue and white twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Line Boss!" The bulky monster appeared on the field riding its digital thundercloud with 2200 ATK.

"Now Deliete Linker's effect activates!" Fullcross continued. "When its used for the Link Summon of a Link-2 or higher Deliete monster, I can Special Summon a non-Link Deliete monster from my Graveyard! Revive! Deliete Witch!" The female Deliete returned to the field. "Battle! Deliete Witch will attack Wind-Up Kitten!" The monster shot a beam of pink energy from its hands that destroyed the toy monster.

 **Rescuero's LP: 2600**

"Now Deliete Line Boss will attack you directly!" Fullcross declared.

Rescuero winced. "I activate my Tra-!"

"Are you sure?" Fullcross suddenly interrupted him.

"Huh? What do you...?" Rescuero paused for a second, then a screen popped up in front of him. 'Line Boss can destroy a monster it points to to negate a Special Summon? With that, my face down Xyz Reborn is useless...wait, if he destroys Deliete Witch to activate Line Boss' effect, Witch's effect will activate, allowing him to Special Summon Deliete Recover who has 400 attack...and if both of them attack me after that, I'd lose!'

"Well?" Fullcross pressed.

"I-I won't activate it!" Rescuero said.

"Then the battle will continue! Thunder Discipline!" The monsters giant fist crackled with electricity as it punched Rescuero, making him crash into a wall and leaving a crater.

 **Rescuero's LP: 400**

"I end my turn." Fullcross finished as Rescuero fell out of the crater and back onto his D-Board, struggling to his hands and knees.

"H-Hey..." He called out weakly. "Why did you save me?"

"I didn't." Fullcross stated. "It just annoys me when people don't read cards properly."

Rescuero paused for a moment, but then smiled. "You're actually a good guy at heart."

"What?" Fullcross asked.

"You're pretty cynical, and negative, and kinda mean...but underneath all that, you really are a nice person." He smirked. "Guess that's a point to me!"

"Hey, that doesn't count towards your point!" Fullcross argued.

"Hehe, does too!" He practically whistled.

"You..." Fullcross looked irked.

"But hey, even if you don't agree, I still learned something about you...so I guess that makes us friends!" He grinned.

"...What kind of logic are you even using?" The hunter wondered.

"Dueling is fun...but it can also be a way to learn more about who you're Dueling. And the more you understand about one another, you slowly become friends." Rescuero beamed. "At least, that's what I think, anyway. Because that's all I want, really, to make friends through my Dueling."

Fullcross remained silent.

"Sorry, I know, we're Dueling!" He jumped to his feet. "My turn, draw! I Normal Summon Wind-Up Magician, and since I Summoned a Wind-Up monster, I can Special Summon Wind-Up Shark from my hand!" The two Wind-Up's appeared beside him. "And since a Wind-Up activated its effect, both Wind-Up Magician and Wind-Up Factory's effects will activate! With Factory, I add my third Wind-Up Shark to my hand, and with Magician's effect, I Special Summon Wind-Up Rat from my Deck!" A blue toy rat appeared in ATK Position with 600 ATK.

"Here I go! Appear, the circuit of joy!" The Link Square appeared for him now. "The summoning conditions are 2 Wind-Up monsters! I set Wind-Up Magician and Wind-Up Shark in the Link Markers!" The two monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon!" The two monsters reappeared.

"I won't let you get another Wind-Up card." Fullcross warned. "I activate Deliete Line Boss' effect! When my opponent Special Summons exactly one monster, I can destroy a Deliete monster it points to to negate the Summon and destroy that monster! I destroy Deliete Witch! Overwrite Call!" The female monster burst into sparkles as lightning gathered in Line Boss' fingertip before it pointed at the Link Monster and zapped it, destroying it.

"Deliete Witch's effect activates when its destroyed! With it, I Special Summon Deliete Recover from my Graveyard, and with Recover's effect, I also Special Summon Deliete Block!" The two monsters returned from the GY.

"But I can still do more!" Rescuero declared. "I activate Wind-Up Rat's effect! By changing it to Defence Position, I can Special Summon a Wind-Up monster from my Graveyard in Defence Position! I Special Summon Wind-Up Rabbit!" The red robot reappeared as the rat reverted to a defensive stance.

"I overlay my Level 3 Wind-Up Rat and Wind-Up Rabbit!" The two monsters became orange energy that dived together into the galactic portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity!" A giant twin ship appeared with 1500 ATK.

"Carrier Zenmaity...you won't use that either! Trap card, open! Deliete Bomb! Then, I use Deliete Recover's effect to destroy it, triggering both of its effects! With Bomb's first effect, I Special Summon Deliete Linker from my Graveyard, and with its second effect, I send Carrier Zenmaity to the Graveyard!" Linker returned in DEF Position, before the bomb attached itself to Zenmaity and exploded, destroying it.

"But now, you have no more counters!" Rescuero declared. "So I activate my Trap, Xyz Reborn! I Special Summon Carrier Zenmaity from my Graveyard, then attach Xyz Reborn to it as an Overlay Unit!" The battleship toy reappeared as the Trap became a blue comet that orbited it. "Now I activate Carrier Zenmaity's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Wind-Up monster from my Deck! I Special Summon Wind-Up Warrior!" A yellow robot appeared with 1200 ATK. "And since I summoned a Wind-Up monster, I can Special Summon my final Wind-Up Shark from my hand!" The third copy of his monster appeared.

"Once more! I overlay my Level 4 Wind-Up Warrior and Wind-Up Shark!" The monsters became orange and blue energy that shot into the portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Wind-Up Zenmaister!" A giant monster with two orange comets orbiting it descended with 1900 ATK. "Wind-Up Zenmaister gains 300 attack for every Overlay Unit attached to it! Zenmaister has 2, so that's 600 extra attack!" The monsters power rose to 2500.

"Battle! Wind-Up Zenmaister will attack Deliete Linker, and Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity will attack Deliete Recover!" The two Xyz monsters charged forward and crushed the smaller monsters. "And with this, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Xyz Sacrifice**!" The card showed Gagagigo the Risen charging at Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon as Gem-Knight Pearl's namesakes glowed from Gagagigo's light." I tribute an Xyz monster I control to destroy a monster you control! I tribute Carrier Zenmaity to destroy Deliete Line Boss! And since it doesn't target, Line Boss can't prevent its destruction!" Carrier Zenmaity kamikaze charged into Line Boss, destroying them both. "And then, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monsters original attack! 1100!"

 **Fullcross' LP: 600**

"Finally, the tributed monster can be attached to another Xyz Monster I control, Wind-Up Zenmaines!" Carrier Zenmaity rose up out of the GY before becoming an orange comet that circled around Zenmaines, increasing its ATK to 2800. "I end my turn with this!"

"You certainly are strong..." Fullcross admitted. "But more importantly, you have hope. More hope then me it seems, and even if it is foolish, misplaced hope, it's still pure. You truly are a good person." He closed his eyes, then opened them. "But I'm not holding back. My turn! I activate the Spell, Deliete Call! With it, I Special Summon Deliete Recover from my Graveyard, and with Deliete Recover's effect, I revive Deliete Linker as well!" The two monsters once again appeared on the field.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Square appeared in front of him again. "The summoning conditions are 2 Thunder monsters! I set Deliete Recover and Deliete Linker in the Link Markers!" The two monsters flew into the Square. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! **Deliete Voltage Driller**!"

The monster that appeared looked like a bulky crimson red mech with triangular shaped shoulders and feet with black edges, along with a square shaped hard hat on its cube head with light blue goggles, wearing what looked like a black face mask with a red cartoon skull on it. Attached to its back were two giant glass cylinders with black lightning bolt symbols on them. Its right hand was a giant steel drill with red blue and green wires attaching itself both to its arm and the cylinders on its back, whilst its left hand was a large steel shovel.

 **Deliete V-0-LTG-DR-1-LR, Link 2, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 3000, Link Arrows: Down, Right**

"3000 attack points for a Link 2!?" Rescuero gasped.

"Since Deliete Linker was used for the Link Summon of a Deliete monster, I can Special Summon Deliete Recover once again from my Graveyard!" The monster appeared once more. "Appear again! The circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are 2 Effect Monsters! I set Deliete Recover and Deliete Block in the Link Markers!" The two monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Deliete Ill Joker!" The dark jester-like monster appeared behind Voltic Driller.

"I activate Ill Joker's effect! For every Link 2 or higher monster its Linked to, my opponents monsters lose 800 attack and defense!" The monster shot electrical shockwaves from its palm that reduced Zenmaines' ATK to 2000.

"Battle! I activate Deliete Voltage Driller's effect! In order to attack, it must destroy a Thunder monster it points to! I destroy Ill Joker to allow it to attack!" Ill Joker turned into purple lightning that shot into the two cylinders on its back, filling them up with electricity as the monsters drill whirred to life. "Go, Voltage Driller! Storm Piercer!" The monster charged forward drill first as it stabbed straight into Zenmaines, destroying it in a series of electrical explosions.

 **Rescuero's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

The two D-Boards slowed to a halt.

"Looks like I win." Fullcross stated.

"Yeah..." Rescuero nodded nervously. "S-So...how did I do?"

"Didn't realise I was an evaluator during that." He admitted.

"W-Well, we did agree I wanted to show off my skills during that, s-so...are they okay?" He asked sheepishly.

Fullcross folded his arms. "You're strong. I can see why you're Number 4. Along with that mentality of yours."

"Really?" He perked up in hope. "So...does this mean we're friends?"

"How so?"

"You respect my strength, and I respect your strength, and we understood each other a little better during that Duel...so with that, we should be friends, right?"

Fullcross chuckled lightly. "You make it sound so easy...but I suppose you can consider us friends."

"Awesome!" Rescuero cheered. "So, from now on, if you ever need any help, just call me, okay? Okay? I promise I'll always help a friend out!"

"Sure. Just take care of yourself." Fullcross told him.

"I will! Promise!" He nodded. "Welp, I'm gonna get back to helping people now. Thanks again, Fullcross!" He then Logged Off.

Fullcross narrowed his eyes as he left. "Rescuero...I should look into him next. For now, I'd better check on Hotline's work." He then Logged Off as well.

 _VRAINS_

During this time, a figure was watching over the events unfolding in VRAINS via a large screen.

"So...Kogami has finally made his move." The figure said.

"What does this mean?" Another one spoke up. He was leaning against the door frame.

"It's time for us to make our move against Hanoi and Playmaker in this ensuing panic." The figure spoke. "And then we can finally begin making headway to...the real prize."

"I take it you've already given her orders?" The other one asked.

"I gave her SOL's All-Access Key Code. With it, she should be able to access even Hanoi's secret server, once she finds it." The watcher spoke. "As for you, Exec, you will deal with Playmaker."

Exec smirked. "Sounds fun. I'll leave immediately." He then took his leave.

"...And of course, we cannot forget you." Suddenly, another, smaller screen appeared in front of the figure. "After all...you are most important to our plans."

"Understood. I will do what you ask of me." The orange Ignis said.

 _Second Chance: Target a monster you control, its activated effect is treated as being activated twice._

 _Deliete RC-0-VR:_ _(_ _Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. When this card is Special Summoned from the GY, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower 'Deliete' monster from your GY. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete RC-0-VR' once per turn._

 _Deliete L-1-NKR:_ _(_ _Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card in your hand or on your field. When this card is used as Material for the Link Summon of a 'Deliete' monster, you can Special Summon 1 non-Link Deliete monster from your GY. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete L-1-NKR' once per turn._

 _Xyz Sacrifice: Tribute 1 Xyz Monster you control to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy it, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of their destroyed monsters original ATK. Then, you can target 1 Xyz Monster you control, attached the tributed monster in your GY to it as an Xyz Material._

 _Deliete V-0-LTG-DR-1-LR: 2 Thunder monsters. This card cannot attack unless you destroy 1 Thunder monster it points to. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, both you and your opponent can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your GY._

 **A new chapter of the fanfic based off of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS! Or should I say, Yu-Gi-Oh Recap Episodes? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Seriously, we're getting recap episodes every ten episodes, get your fucking acts together, writers.**

 **Moving on, though! I've actually been checking out a couple of OC's people have suggested. I can't say if I'm actually going to accept any or not, but, if you do have ideas, try and make them as bare bones as possible so that I can fit them into the roles I have planned in the story, otherwise I would have to force them in with a hammer, and that would make things uncomfortable for everyone.**

 **Moving on from even that...what's with that look? Oh, you mean the opening? Yeah I just thought of that and decided to write it down like what I did back in Arc-VOC, because people seemed to like that...what? It's something else? Don't know what you're talking about. Nothing weird happened this chapter. Nope. Nooooooothing at all.**

 **Now then, time for the question.**

 **QOTC: What symbolism and upcoming events do you think are in the opening?**

 **I made it, you analyse it, that's how these work, right? Look forward to hearing what you think! And don't worry, next chapter is a Sholt focused one!**

 **And that's ten chapters done now! How time flies. I'll see you all in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-Recap Episodes!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Resolve

Sholt was heading out the door to school. His father was busy working lately and his mother was off Dueling in VRAINS as he exited the house.

 _"Things are actually looking pretty positive on the news."_ Mimi spoke up. _"The Charisma Duelists are really cleaning up!"_

"Well, that's to be expected, right?" Sholt asked.

 _"Fair enough."_ She smiled on the screen, before looking ahead and gasping. _"Hey, Sholt! Ahead of you!"_

"Hm?" He looked forward and saw someone he didn't expect. "Aoi..."

"Sholt." She spoke, keeping an emotionless expression. "Do you mind if I walk to school with you today?"

Mimi squealed, and Sholt placed his hand over her screen. "...Okay."

The two of them walked together in silence. It wasn't really awkward or anything, both of them were just quiet people.

"...Why are you walking with us?" Sholt finally spoke.

"...I wanted to talk to you." She admitted.

 _"But you're really bad at it?"_ Mimi spoke up.

"Mimi." Sholt frowned.

"No, that's true." Aoi admitted. "...It's always been like this between us, huh?"

Sholt looked at her, before recalling when they first met.

 _Flashback_

Sholt was with his father and mother, attending a dinner as a reward for the latest improvements to VRAINS. Obviously, the 10 year old Sholt was completely silent and fidgeting constantly.

"I didn't realise they'd be throwing such a fancy party just for a few improvements." His mother said.

"Well, why not?" His father laughed. "Just a shame it's so stiff. I was hoping I could Duel some people."

"Oh c'mon Dion, enjoy the moment." She laughed.

"How are you holding up, Sholt?" Dion asked as he patted his son on the head. "Sorry if this is a bit boring for you, but, thought it'd be good for you to get out a bit. Besides, the foods not bad, huh? Sure you don't want to play with anyone."

Sholt scanned the other children that seemed to be around. They were all sons and daughters of very important people, and thus held themselves in high regard to the point that the boy found them intimidating. He just shook his head.

"Ahhhh, no prob. That just means we can hang out at the buffet." Dion laughed, before noticing someone. "Oh! Zaizen!"

"Oh, Mr. Giro." Akira Zaizen shook his hand. "Very nice to see you sir."

"You as well! I've been meaning to talk with the fastest ladder climber in SOL." Dion chuckled. "I hear you're being considered for promotion again, congratulations."

"Thank you very much, sir." Zaizen nodded, when Dion noted something.

"Hello? Zaizen, I believe someones hiding behind you." He said.

"Ah! Mr. Giro, this is my younger sister, Aoi. I was slightly worried about leaving her home, so I brought her with me. Say hello, Aoi." A young girl peeked out from behind his legs. "I'm sorry, she's somewhat shy."

"No problem at all, I know the feeling. In fact..." Dion pushed his son forward. "This is my boy, Sholt. A real prodigy in programming his teachers say. He's a bit reclusive as well."

"Really? Well, it's very nice to meet you, Sholt." Akira gave a warm, practiced smile that was very comforting for the child. "Here, Aoi. You say hello to Sholt as well."

He nudged his sister in front of him. A young girl with brown hair in two small, curling pigtails in a simple blue dress.

"...Hello." Sholt said.

"...Hello." Aoi said.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

 _Flashback End_

'It went better then I expected.' Sholt admitted in his head. 'I guess since then, we've always seen each other, picked each other out in crowds...but-'

"Sholt." He was snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke. "I need you to promise me something."

"...What?" He asked hesitantly.

"...Don't go into VRAINS right now." She said. "It's still very dangerous right now...and even if things seem okay now, I have a horrible feeling it will only get worse."

"A horrible feeling?" Sholt said. "...Why would you want me to promise something like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She spoke. "If things are dangerous, innocent people could get hurt. And that ends up hurting the people around them, a chain of hurt and regrets that involves everyone people care about. It's painful."

"...Are you talking from experience?" Sholt asked.

 _"Her parents, ri-?"_ He silenced her again.

"Yes." She nodded. "People can do heroic things selfishly, and just end up hurting people close to them."

"...So, why are you telling me that?" He asked.

"...Isn't it obvious?" Aoi said. "You're...the only person I can call my friend."

Sholt stopped at that, as she continued walking. "...Really?"

She stopped as well, and looked back at him. "Yeah. So...I don't want my only friend to get hurt."

There was a pause between them.

"Promise?" She requested.

Sholt stared at her. "...I promise I won't hurt you."

"That's not what I asked." Aoi said.

"That's my answer." He responded simply.

They paused again. Then they walked to school together in silence.

 _VRAINS_

Sholt stayed after school, sitting in the classroom. It was something he never did.

 _"...Kinda heavy this morning, huh?"_ Mimi spoke up.

"She said...I was the only one she could call a friend." Sholt spoke.

 _"She sounded a lot like you."_ Mimi said.

"It was more then that." Sholt said. "Mimi...I've had you. And I've had Kris as well. But Aoi...she's had nobody else but me..."

He looked at her on his screen. "I don't think...I'm good enough to be her only friend. All I've ever wanted to do...is distance myself. I've done that to her as well..."

 _"...You do what you do because of what your life has shaped you into. You've been hurt a lot, you've lost a lot. I understand that even without you having to programme that into me."_ Mimi spoke. _"If that's how you think, you should try for her sake."_

Sholt actually laughed a little. "...You're really smart, you know?"

 _"Of course! You made me after all!"_ She beamed proudly.

"Hey, Sholt." Said person paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Naoki?" He recognised the young man.

"Ah...you're here too? Didn't think anybody else would be here." Naoki admitted.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Sholt asked.

"...Iunno." He admitted, sitting down. "I guess I was just thinking. Things have been pretty depressing lately."

"Depressing?" Sholt echoed.

"yeah, with the Knights running around everywhere, VRAINS constantly on high alert...its pretty scary." He then flinched. "Unless...am I the only one thinking that?"

"I think everybody is thinking that right now." Sholt said.

"Phew..." He sighed. "But...I know it's not all doom and gloom, y'know? I mean, Playmaker, Fullcross and the Charisma Duelists have all been Dueling hard, for VRAINS sakes, for everyones sakes...everybody who uses VRAINS that is."

"You still haven't used VRAINS?" Sholt asked.

"No. Whenever I think about it, I always get intimidated. There are a whole bunch of other Duelists much stronger then me in VRAINS. Like you." He then perked up. "Oh! But I made my avatar! Do you wanna see?"

 _"Oooh! Let me! Let me!"_ Mimi spoke up, before beeping for a second in time with Naoki's Duel Disk, then displaying a screen of a buff hero in armour.

"Yeah! That's it!" Naoki pointed. "I-I called it Lonely Brave! Because, um, well, I'll only use it when I'm...brave enough...it's embarrassing..."

"I think its cool." Sholt stated simply.

"Really! You think so!?" Naoki beamed.

"Yes." He nodded. "I'd like to see you use it."

Sholt..." Naoki breathed, when his Duel Disk beeped. "Huh? What's this?" He touched the screen and gasped. "NO WAY!"

Sholt jumped at his outburst. "Wh-What?"

"Look at this!" He showed Sholt his screen.

 _"Is that...Cyberse Wizard?"_ Mimi identified it.

"Playmaker's card..." Naoki marvelled. "Hey! Do you think this is...a sign!?"

"...Huh?" Sholt responded dumbly.

"This has to be, right!? This can't just happen randomly, after what we were just talking about, can it!?" Naoki's mouth was running in excitement. "This has to be! It's destiny! Or something! Alright, I've decided!"

"...What?" Sholt just sat there in shock.

"I'm gonna Log into VRAINS!" He declared. "Now, uh...how do you-" He logged in, leaving Sholt and Mimi alone.

 _"...Wow...he got pumped up quick."_ Mimi stated.

"This is bad..." Sholt whispered. "He Logged In in the middle of this crisis..."

 _"Sholt?"_ Mimi spoke.

"Mimi, we're logging in, now!" Sholt declared.

 _"Now!?"_ She gasped. _"Here!? B-But what about our promise to Aoi!?"_

"We won't do anything reckless." He assured her. "We just have to save Naoki. Please, Log In, Mimi!"

"Alright...Logging In!" The two of them Logged In, and ended up in a shipping bay.

"Where's Naoki?" Sholt looked around.

 _"To your right!"_ He looked over and saw him staring down a Knight of Hanoi.

"He's fighting a Knight of Hanoi already!?" Sholt gasped. "We have to help!" He began running over to him. "Lonely Brave!"

Said avatar looked at him and gasped. "Sholt!? What are you doing here!?"

"Sholt Giro!?" The Knight gasped. "How does this guy know both Playmaker and Giro's son!?"

"Hold it right there." Suddenly, a Knight wearing white mask blocked Sholt's path. "Well, well, well...Dion Giro's son. Your daddy will pay a pretty penny to get you back if we capture you."

 _"Back off, Two-Face!"_ Mimi shouted defiantly.

The Knight sneered. "That AI of yours has got a loud mouth. If you're not gonna come quietly, I'll crush you in a Duel, then erase that AI!" he activated his Duel Disk.

 _"Uh-oh, this turned sour."_ Mimi admitted.

"W-We have no choice." Sholt trembled. "We have to help Lonely Brave...let's fight Hanoi. Mimi!"

"I'm with you." She said as his Duel Disk activated.

"DUEL!"

 **Sholt vs. White KOH LP: 4000**

'Oh crap! Sholt's in trouble!' Naoki panicked in his head. 'Wait, Sholt can take care of himself. I'm the one in more danger right now!'

"I-I'm going first." Sholt feebly declared.

The Knight laughed. "What was that piss poor squeak? Go on then, humour me."

Sholt winced. "I Normal Summon Mymimic Blade." The sword possessing ghoul appeared with a giggle and 1000 ATK. "I activate Mymimic Blade's effect! Once per turn, I can add an Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand! I add Moon Mirror Shield to my hand, and equip it to Mymimic Blade." The gold and silver shield floated in front of the sword. "I set 4 cards and end my turn."

 _"This is awesome!"_ Mimi declared. _"With Moon Mirror Shield, Blade's attack will instantly be higher then any of his monsters, and if he tries anything fishy, we have our backrow!"_

"Heh. Hiding behind defences like that?" The Knight chuckled. "Cute. My turn! I Normal Summon Vilepawn Archfiend!" A skull monster wielding a sword and shield with 1200 ATK appeared.

 _"He plays an Archfiend Deck?"_ Mimi guessed.

"And since I control an Archfiend card, I can equip Mymimic Blade with the Equip Spell, Falling Down! With it, I gain control of your only monster!" As Mymimic Blade gained a dark aura, it floated over to the Knight's side.

"Mymimic Blade was taken!" Mimi gasped.

"But we still have our backrow." Sholt assured her.

"Is that what you think?" The Knight grinned. "I activate the Spell, Hey, Trunade! All of your Set cards return to your hand!" The four cards vanished, making Sholt gasp. "Battle! Vilepawn Archfiend will attack you directly!" The monster jumped forward and slashed with its sword, making Sholt cry out in pain as he staggered back.

 **Sholt's LP: 2800**

"Now your own monster will hit you!" The Knight laughed. "Mymimic Blade attacks you directly!" The monster used itself to slash Sholt, making him cry out as he collapsed to the ground.

 **Sholt's LP: 1800**

 _"Sholt! Are you okay!?"_ Mimi asked fearfully.

"Don't worry...I'm okay..." He assured her.

"It's fortunate for me your monster is a Fiend." The Knight grinned. "Appear! The circuit that lights up our path!" The Link Square appeared overhead. "The summoning conditions are 2 Fiends! I set Vilepawn Archfiend and Mymimic Blade in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became gold and white twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Masterking Archfiend!" A giant, bulky, purple skull king appeared with 2000 ATK. "I set 3 cards and end my turn."

 _"This is bad, he has a Link Monster and 3 set cards."_ Mimi noted.

"Even so...we can't give up..." Sholt breathed. "My...turn."

"I target Masterking Archfiend to activate the Continuous Trap, Battle-Scarred!" The Knight interrupted. "When I have to pay Life Points to keep an Archfiend monster in play, you have to pay the same amount!"

 _"Switching from big damage to little damage, huh?"_ Mimi said.

Sholt looked at the monster he just drew. "Hey, this card is..."

Mimi looked at it. "That's one of the ones Kris gave you, right?"

 _Flashback_

"Here, Sholt. I'm giving you these."

Kris handed Sholt some cards in his empty classroom whilst everybody else was walking home.

"...Why are you giving me these?" Sholt asked.

"Call it a little thank you for agreeing to partner with me for this." Kris said. "Besides, I know how much you like cute girls."

Sholt blushed slightly. "D-Don't say that..."

"Relax, I'm just teasing." Kirs laughed. "You know they're good cards, though, right? I'm hoping they can help you out."

He then smiled. "Just try and open up a little as payment, okay?"

 _Flashback End_

Sholt's hand then fell to his side dejectedly. "Mimi...am I selfish?"

 _"Huh? Why are you asking a question like that now?"_ She asked.

"I just thought...I only now just thought..." He said. "So many people...have done so much for me. Kris, Aoi, Naoki, Blue Angel, Go Onizuka, and even all the workers at home, all the people in my childhood...they all did so much for my sake, my happiness...and I feel like, I've been ignoring them all this time."

Tears fell from Sholt's eyes. "That I've done nothing but reject them when they try again and again to help me...and I can think of nobody but myself! Am I really...that horrible a person?"

 _"Don't say that!"_ Mimi yelled. _"I mean, why do they think they're all trying to help you in the first place? Because they can tell you're a good person! You have a lot of friends now, right? That's because you ARE making the effort to open up more and fulfill their wishes."_

She then nodded. _"That will to constantly improve, to constantly better yourself and everything you do...that's your power! And it's the reason why people will truly love you, like I do! So don't say you're a bad person or anything like that, otherwise you'll be letting them all down!"_

"Mimi..." Sholt whimpered.

"Good fucking god, are you crying?" The Knight interrupted. "How pathetic. I didn't think you'd be this weak. Just give up already and make this easier on me."

Sholt flinched and wiped away his tears. "I'm not giving up! I set 4 cards and end my turn!"

"Tch. What a pain in my ass. I'll end it this turn." He declared. "My turn! During the Standby Phase, we both pay 500 Life Points via Masterking Archfiend's effect. But I also chain my Set Archfiend's Roar to pay 500 Life and revive Vilepawn Archfiend."

 **White KOH's LP: 3500**

"I won't let you." Sholt stated. "I activate the effect of Yashiki Warashi in my hand. By discarding her, I negate Archfiend's Roar's effect!" The female monster appeared and flew into the card, negating it.

"A hand trap? Worthless! I also chain my Continuous Trap, That Six! With it, whenever a dice roll occurs, it instantly changes to either a 1 or a 6. Now, Masterking Archfiend's effect will resolve!" Both of them crackled with dark lightning.

 **White KOH's LP: 3000**

 **Sholt's LP: 1300**

"And now Masterking Archfiend's effect activates!" He continued. "When I pay Life during a Chain, I can send a Fiend with attack or defence equal to that damage from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send Card Guard. Now Masterking's second effect activates! When a Fiend is sent to my Graveyard once per Chain, I can roll a dice, then activate an effect depending on the roll! Go, dice roll!" The Link Monster tossed a black dice that landed on 3. "3, but due to the effect of That Six, it is treated as a 6! With Masterking's effect, I Special Summon Card Guard!" The red monster rose out of the GY. "And when it is Normal or Special Summoned, it gains a guard counter, which gives it 300 attack!" The monsters ATK rose to 1900.

 _"He's getting out reinforcements."_ Mimi observed.

"I'll end this now! Battle! Masterking Archfiend will attack you directly!" The Link roared as it raised its sword up high.

"I activate my Trap! **Mymimic Jumpscare**!" The card showed the ghostly form of Mymimic armour shooting out of its namesake and pulling a 'scary' face, terrifying Goblin Attack Force. "When my opponents monster declares an attack, I Special Summon a Mymimic monster from my Graveyard, and return the attacking monster to the hand! Revive, Mymimic Blade!" The sword monster reappeared and laughed loudly, making Masterking recoil in terror before shooting back into the Extra Deck.

"What!? My Masterking Archfiend...!" The Knight growled. "You'll pay for that! Card Guard will attack Mymimic Blade!" The red monster leapt forward.

"I activate my Trap, Mirror Mail!" Sholt revealed. "Mymimic Blade's attack becomes equal to Card Guard's!" The blade's power rose to 1900.

"Then they'll both be destroyed!" The Knight declared.

"I also activate my Trap, Waboku!" He countered. "Mymimic Blade isn't destroyed by battle this turn!" The blade slashed the demon in half easily.

"To think you would fight back like that...I end my turn!" The Knight said.

"My turn! Draw!" Sholt drew and looked at the card. "Let's finish this, Mimi."

 _"Right! We activate Mymimic Blade's effect to add an Equip Spell from our Deck to our hand!"_ Mimi declared.

"I add Mymimic Shadow, and equip it to Blade." The monsters shadow stretched out and gained a smile, making its power rise to 2000. "Then, I equip it with Axe of Fools, giving it another 1000 attack." Its power further rose to 3000.

 _"Battle! Mymimic Blade will attack you directly!"_ Mimi declared.

"It's not that easy! Trap card, open! Magic Cylinder!" The Knight yelled. "Take your own 3000 attack as damage and perish!"

"I activate my Trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit." Sholt flipped his last card up. "I pay 1000 Life Points to negate your Trap and destroy it."

 **Sholt's LP: 300**

"Th-That's...!" The Knight gasped.

"Go, Mymimic Blade!" The weapon pulled itself back and slashed.

"Gaaaaaaaaargh!" He screamed as he was slashed, collapsing backwards.

 **White KOH's LP: 0**

 **Sholt: WIN!**

"Victory!" Mimi cheered.

"Sholt!" Lonely Brave ran over to him. "Are you okay!?"

"I should be asking you that." Sholt said. "You know its dangerous right now."

"W-Well, yeah..." He admitted. "B-But I actually won! I defeated a Knight of Hanoi! And I got really fired up about it too! In fact, I renamed myself! Call me...Brave Max!" He posed.

 _"...Pffff!"_ Mimi snorted.

"Just, try and be careful, okay?" Sholt asked.

"I promise, sorry..." He chuckled. "...Hey, I really am taller!" He measured their heights with their hands.

 _"Sholt."_ He looked down at Mimi. _"This could be really dangerous if we get involved with Hanoi like this...are you sure this is okay?"_

"...I believe so." He nodded. "I feel like I owe it to everyone, at the very least."

 _"...Of course."_ She smiled.

 _VRAINS_

"My god..."

Blue Angel leaned against the wall of a building. "This is a lot more then I expected..."

After defeating Baira and receiving praise from her brother, she had worked harder to fight against the Knights of Hanoi...and there were a lot of them.

'I wonder how everyone else is doing?' Blue Angel thought. 'Go told me about the situation with the other Charisma Duelists...what the hell goes through Fullcross' mind behind that mask?'

"You seem troubled." Her Dueling A.I beeped.

Blue Angel frowned. It was just another occasional phrase the A.I would spout if left inactive for a while. Still...

"...I can't find my answer. Not yet." She admitted. "Why I Duel...why Blue Angel Duels...I'm getting closer, I feel...but I still can't discern exactly what it is...and that bothers me. I can't tell myself who I'm supposed to be. It's like...like the Blue Angel from the story. I don't understand why she still cried...and I don't understand what my persona is supposed to be. Important answers I'm missing..."

Then, she chuckled and shook her head. 'I'm talking to an A.I...Sholt must have rubbed on me a bit...' She then stopped. 'Sholt...'

She sat on the ground. 'Now I feel bad...I felt like I lied to him...telling him to stay away when I'm putting myself in the middle of danger...am I trying to distance myself from the Blue Angel persona?...And I told him THAT as well! Stupid!' She shook her head. 'What am I supposed to do now?'

"Psst! Hey! Blue Angel!"

She looked up in surprise, and saw a figure behind a building.

"Ace Mach?" She thought aloud.

"Over here!" He beckoned.

She got rid of her troubling thoughts and stood up before running over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I just found a server filled with Hanoi Knights!" He said. "There's no way I could take them all on on my own, so I've been looking for backup. Can you help me?"

"Of course." She nodded. "I'll fight the Knights of Hanoi!"

"Awesome. Hold on, I'll Log us both into the server." He tapped on his Duel Disk and the two of them were whisked away.

They ended up in a private server that had a long, elaborate race track twisting and turning around a small mechanical city filled with spotlights. There was nobody else in sight.

"This is a private server, isn't it?" Blue Angel thought aloud. "So then, where are the Knights of Hanoi?"

"Oh yeah, about that...there aren't any." Ace Mach shrugged.

"What? What do you mean!?" Blue Angel questioned.

"See, I just told you that so I could lure you to my private server." Ace Mach grinned. "It's now locked down. You can't Log Out."

"What do you think you're doing, Ace Mach!?" Blue Angel gasped.

"Well, see, I've been thinking. With the Another incident, its purely understandable if some people were to vanish..." He smirked. "People like you and Go."

"You...You're doing something this dirty, at a time like this!?" Blue Angel accused.

"This is my perfect opportunity!" Ace Mach declared. "I've been third for far too long! Do you have any idea how agonising it has been to be a second fiddle to you and Number 1 for so long!? There is only one place for someone such as me...Number 1! And once I erase both you and Go, then finally, I will be on top!"

"You bastard...!" She hissed.

"Now! We'll Duel, Blue Angel, and I will take your silver crown, before I kill off Go next!" He yelled as a Data Storm whipped up around them.

"I won't let you!" She declared as the two of them jumped on their D-Boards and sped off down the circuit.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Blue Angel vs. Ace Mach LP: 4000**

 _VRAINS_

Hanoi's main base was a hidden server. It looked almost like a black factory from the outside with looming towers and streams of data, when it was dark yet clean on the inside.

Currently, an intruder was on a warpath. Countless bodies of defeated Knights lay in their wake as they walked on towards the main control room, approaching the set of double doors ahead of them.

Suddenly, a clapping reverberated throughout the area, making the figure stop.

"Very, very impressive. I commend you for getting this far." Spectre stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of the door. "Yes, very well done, for an intruder. But, I am afraid this is as far as you will go."

The figure stayed still for a moment, before walking forward, seemingly unfazed.

"I must admit, this is a bit bothering for me." Spectre acted sad. "I like to know as much about my opponent as possible before Dueling them...but you're quite the closed book. It's quite saddening, really." He shed a single crocodile tear which he wiped away quickly, before smirking. "But, I suppose this is the optimum time to get to know you...right, Polaris Hierophant?"

The female stepped out of the shadows into the light. "...Step aside." She spoke with steeled seriousness. "I've come for Revolver."

"As I suspected. Unfortunately, if that is the case, I simply cannot allow you to pass." Spectre shook his head with a smile. "You're little rampage ends here."

"...Stand aside, or I will crush you." She stated, activating her Duel Disk.

"How terrifying!" Spectre cried out in terror, before laughing it off. "I see why not many people like you. But as I said, your path ends here."

"DUEL!"

 **Spectre vs. Polaris Hierophant LP: 4000**

"I take the first turn." Spectre said. "I Normal Summon Sunseed Genius Loci." A golden statue holding a large brown seed appeared. "Appear! The circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared beneath him. "The summoning condition is 1 Normal Plant. I set Sunseed Genius Loci in the Link Marker." The seed became a golden twister that shot into the arrow.

"Link Summon! Blossom, Link 1! Sunavalon Dryas!" A large tree with a face grew out of the ground with 0 ATK. "This is my mother tree. As long as I have it, I am untouchable. I set 3 cards and end my turn."

'My set cards are Sunavalon Force, Sunavalon Glorious Growth, and Sunvine Burial.' Spectre thought. 'Please, show me how you will deal with this, Polaris Hierophant.'

"...My turn." Polaris Hierophant drew.

 _Mymimic Jumpscare: When an opponents monster declares an attack, Special Summon 1 Level 3 'Mymimic' Monster from your GY, and if you do, return that attacking monster to the hand._

 **And with that, another chapter is done! I hope you guys got your fill of Sholt development this chapter. And don't worry, he'll be a bit more involved this Arc. Quick thing actually, who else here checked out the Kingdom Hearts D23 Trailers? Ohhhhhhhhhh it's so beautiful and so close it's killing meeee!**

 **Now, quick thing, for those who don't know, 'Valentine Uchu' has a story called 'Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Shipping Collection', which is what it says on the package. However, if you check out her profile page, and the reviews of that story, you will see that Arc-VOC has left an impact on her, so go check it out if you want!**

 **(Quick Note: JaneValentine007, I'd like more details on your OC if you want me to use them, so PM me.)**

 **Also, I've got the next few chapters sorted out ahead of time, so guess what? You guys get free Previews! Yay! These aren't the actual chapter titles, they're just designed to make you think:**

 **Chapter 12: The Top 2 are in Trouble! The Angels Tears and the Champions Strife! - Blue Angel is lured into Ace Mach's trap as he tries to seal away her Trickstar's, forcing her to use new strategies. Meanwhile, Go faces a mysterious robotic opponent named All/Nothing. Its recklessly destructive Deck is unlike anything Go has ever seen before, and its origin is...!?**

 **Chapter 13: Another Faction! They Have THAT Power!? - Exec confronts Playmaker and the two Duel, with Exec's monsters immense power overwhelming Playmaker. At the same time, Polaris Hierophant confronts Revolver and the two of them clash furiously! At the most intense points in their Duels, the two mercenaries reveal their mission, and their power!**

 **Chapter 14: Our Unexpected Hope! Stand Up, Sholt! - Veran finally makes his move and defeats all the Charisma Duelists in one fell swoop. The only one left to face him is Sholt, as he stands against the absolutely insane strength of Veran's Deck. As Sholt declares his resolve, Veran reveals a shocking truth!**

 **Chapter 15: The Final Opponent! Sholt is Alone! - When everyone thought the battle was over, one last opponent confronts Sholt! Sholt is completely sealed away from all of his friends and forced to Duel on his own, breaking his resolve. As Sholt fights alone for the first time, his opponent fights him with savage tenacity, all leading to a shocking outcome!**

 **Those are the previews, what did you think of them? That actually leads onto the question.**

 **QOTC: Which Preview is your favourite and why?**

 **I hope you're all excited for them! For now though, I must leave you again. See you next time, folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Growth from Combat

Ace Mach raced ahead of Blue Angel along the track.

"I'm going first!" Blue Angel declared.

"What!? I'm in front of you!" Ace Mach moaned.

"Like I care!" She rebutted as she checked her hand.

"Bitch..." Ace Mach whined.

"I Normal Summon Trickstar Candina." Her staple Main Deck monster appeared with a cheer and 1800 ATK. "When Candina is Normal Summoned, I can add a Trickstar card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Trickstar Lilybell, and since she was added to my hand instead of being drawn, I Special Summon her!" The bell wielding pop idol appeared.

"Two monsters already...getting right into it I see, Blue Angel! I like it!" He laughed.

"You're problem is you rush too much." She scowled. "I activate my Field Spell, Trickstar Light Arena." A vision of a giant rainbow stage filled with spotlights appeared behind her before fading away.

"Come out! The circuit of dreams and hope!" The Link Square appeared ahead of both her and Ace Mach. "The summoning conditions are 2 Trickstar monsters! I set Trickstar Candina and Lilybell in the Link Markers!" As the two Duelists sped past it, the two monsters shot into the Link Square.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!" He staple Link Monster appeared on the field. "My Field Spell, Trickstar Light Arena's first effect activates! When I Link Summon a Trickstar, I can Special Summon a Trickstar used as material for its Summon from my Graveyard! Revive, Trickstar Candina!" The yellow fairy reappeared on Holly Angel's Link. "Holly Angel's effect! When a Trickstar is Summoned next to its Link, you take 200 damage!" The monster shone a light from its hands that damaged the opponent.

 **Ace Mach's LP: 3800**

"And when you take damage from a Trickstar's effect, Holly Angel gains the same amount of attack! Holly Blessing!" The Link's ATK rose to 2200. "Now, by returning Candina to my hand, I Special Summon Trickstar Lycoris!" The yellow fairy was replaced by a red one in DEF Position. "I set a card and end my turn, so Holly Angel's attack returns to normal." She finished.

"That pricking of yours really ticks me off. How you became Number 2 with a bitchy way of Dueling like that is a mystery to me." Ace Mach shrugged.

"Don't insult my Dueling!" Blue Angel yelled.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" He chuckled. "How cute."

'He's deliberately trying to rile me up.' Aoi thought. 'Challenging me like this, this supposed grudge he has...he must know how I Duel. Does he have a counter for it? I've never seen him Duel before.'

"My turn!" He drew.

"When you add a card to your hand, Lycoris' effect inflicts 200 damage!" The monster shot a golden needle from her sword that hit him in the back.

 **Ace Mach's LP: 3600**

"Holly Blessing!" Her Link's power rose to 2200.

"Annoying and nothing more." He grumbled. "Time to start my victory plan! I activate my Skill! Summon Rush!" The green arrows on his suit glowed.

"Using your Skill already?" Blue Angel asked.

"If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a monster with 2000 or less attack from my Deck!" He grinned. "The one I choose is...F.A. Turbo Charger!" A giant futuristic buggy with 0 ATK appeared.

"A Level 6 with 0 attack?" Blue Angel wondered aloud.

"My F.A. monsters gain 300 attack for each of their Levels!" Ace Mach declared. "Turbo Charger is Level 6! So it's attack is 1800!" The monsters power rose.

"Even so, that's not enough to defeat Holly Angel!" Blue Angel declared.

"Don't be confident. I Normal Summon F.A. Sonic Meister!" A smaller, silver racecar version of Turbo Charger appeared, its ATK becoming 1200 since it was Level 4. "From here on, I can finally go all out! I activate my Field Spell, F.A. Circuit Grand Prix!" A vision of an elaborate futuristic racing circuit appeared in front of him before it faded away. "During the Battle Phase, my F.A. monsters gain 2 Levels!"

"Increasing their attack..." Blue Angel figured out.

"And! Whenever I activate an F.A. Spell, Trap or effect of either type, the Levels of my F.A.'s all increase by 1!" Turbo Charger became Level 7, making its ATK 2100, whilst Sonic Meister became Level 5, making its ATK 1500.

"Their attack will keep increasing." She realised.

"Now I activate the Spell, F.A. Downforce, to increase the Level of Sonic Meister by 2 until the End Phase! And since I activated another F.A. Spell, both of their Levels will increase by 1!" The Levels of both monsters became 8, making their ATK's become 2400.

"I set 2 cards! Battle! F.A Sonic Meister will attack Trickstar Holly Angel! And since Turbo Charger is now Level 10, you can't activate monsters effects during the battle!" Sonic Meister drove and ran over the Link Monster. "And once per turn, when my F.A. monster destroys your monster by battle, due to F.A. Circuit Grand Prix's effect, I draw a card! And since my Field Spell's effect activated, my F.A.'s gain another Level!" Both monsters rose to Level 11 with 3300 ATK.

"But I can still activate my Field Spell's effect!" She countered. "Once per turn, when I would take damage from a battle involving a Trickstar monster, I gain Life Points instead!"

 **Blue Angel's LP: 4800**

"But since Sonic Meister is Level 7 or higher, it can attack your monsters twice!" He declared. "Sonic Meister! Attack Trickstar Lycoris!" Once again, it ran over the fairy. "Now! F.A. Turbo Charger! Attack Blue Angel directly!" The giant monster thundered towards her.

"I activate my Trap! Trickstar Cascade!" She countered. "By returning Trickstar Light Arena to my hand, I negate your attack!" The giant truck halted in front of her.

"Tch, slowing down the pace..." He muttered. "I end my turn. F.A. Downforce's effect expires." Sonic Meister dropped to Level 7 with 2100 ATK.

'His monsters may be able to become more powerful...but that means nothing against my effect damage!" She thought. "My turn!"

"Hold it! I activate my two face down cards!" Ace Mach interrupted. "Vanity's Emptiness and **Glass Barrier**!" The two cards flipped up, the latter depicting a wall of shimmering glass bouncing off flames and lasers. "With Vanity's Emptiness, neither of us can Special Summon! And with Glass Barrier, I take no Effect Damage!"

"What!?" Blue Angel gasped.

Ace Mach laughed. "With this, I've sealed away your most important plays. So? What will you do now, Blue Angel?"

"I...I..." She stammered.

'Oh no...What CAN I do?'

 _VRAINS_

Go Onizuka rode around on his D-Board in VRAINS Den, looking around.

'It's quiet...' He thought. 'Have the Knights of Hanoi begun to retreat? They've lost 2 of their 4 commanders now, and we've been taking them out at a steady pace...but still-" Suddenly, a large explosion sounded off in the distance, and Go looked just in time to see an entire building collapse. "What is that!?"

He sped over and landed in the town square next to a fountain. Looking around, the area was completely devastated with craters in the ground and smashed buildings.

"What in the world happened here?" Go wondered aloud, when suddenly he heard groaning, and gasped. "Taleweaver! Sweetie!"

He ran over to the other two Charisma Duelists, who were lying on the ground covered in injuries.

"What happened to you both!?" He gasped. "Did you lose a Duel? Do you need the Another cure?"

"N-No..." Sweetie wheezed.

"W-We didn't lose a Duel..." Taleweaver coughed. "Something...something just crashed through the wall...and beat the shit out of us...!"

"What!?" Go gasped.

"G-Go! Behind you!" Sweetie pointed, making the Number 1 spin around.

Standing behind him was a large, bulky robotic figure with a steel body having orange lines run through it, with an orange screen for a face that had two yellow dots for eyes.

"What is that thing?" Go asked.

"I am All/Nothing." The figure spoke. "I am here...to dispose of you Charisma Duelists."

"This thing took you down?" Go asked.

"Go...be careful...that thing has superhuman strength..." Taleweaver breathed.

"You...how dare you injure my friends like this!?" Go yelled. "Have you no honour!?"

"My mission was to incapacitate the Charisma Duelists, so that they would not interfere." All/Nothing said. "You are next." He suddenly charged at Go!

"You want to!? Come on then!" Go stood his ground.

All/Nothing crashed into Go at full speed, but Go grit his teeth and stood his ground, digging his heels in deep as he pushed back against the robot. With a mighty battle cry, he pushed the robot away.

"Wow!" Sweetie marvelled.

"I grew up wandering the streets, protecting the innocent from bullies and bandits like you!" Go declared. "Don't think you can toss me down so easily!"

"Interesting..." All/Nothing said. "Very interesting...this data...this feeling...I cannot discern it..." He straightened himself. "You! Go Onizuka! Duel me!" It activated a Duel Disk embedded into its left arm.

"Now you want to Duel?" Go asked skeptically.

"That impulse I had in my circuits just now...I must discern it!" He declared. "Running the diagnostics, the best option to determine this data...is through a Duel."

Go snorted. "Cowards like you don't deserve to Duel. But if that's how you want to fight me, I won't back down!" Go activated his own Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Go vs. All/Nothing LP: 4000**

"I take the first turn." All/Nothing stated. "I Normal Summon **Sea Scales Mermaid**." The monster that appeared had shimmering sea blue scales arranged in a fin for its lower half, whilst its upper half was covered in a white gown with milky white skin, arms formed into sharp dorsal fins, and a face covered by a white drama mask, one half beeing missing so a clear blue eye could peer through, with flowing lime green hair tied into a ponytail forming behind it.

 **Sea Scales Mermaid, Level 4, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 0 DEF: 1900**

"I...honestly did not expect him to use a monster like that." Sweetie admitted.

"More importantly, I've never heard of an archetype called Sea Scales." Go said.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to Cyberse!" The Link Square appeared overhead. "The summoning condition is 1 Sea Scales monster. I set Sea Scales Mermaid in the Link Marker!" The monster became a spinning blue twister that shot into the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Emerge, Link 1! **Sea Scales Dragon**!" The monster that appeared had the body structure and appearance of a legless blue dragon with shimmering blue scales. Its tail ended with a razor sharp crescent dorsal fin, and its black talons on its large hands were long and thin, leading up to its head, where white coral acted as two long horns next to its emerald green eyes and maw filled with pointed teeth. It's wings looked like giant fins with spiked edges and scales running along the backs of them as it roared ferociously.

 **Sea Scales Dragon, Link 1, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 1000, Link Arrows: Down**

"I'd say that is more fitting." Taleweaver said.

"When Sea Scales Dragon is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon its Link Material from the Graveyard, under the condition that it is banished when it leaves the field, and I cannot Link Summon Link 2 or higher monsters this turn." All/Nothing explained. "Rise again, Sea Scales Mermaid." The female monster reappeared.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to Cyberse!" The Square appeared once again. "The summoning condition is 1 Sea Scales monster. I set Sea Scales Mermaid in the Link Marker!" The monster once again became a twister, but shot into the top arrow this time.

"Link Summon! Emerge, Link 1! **Sea Scales Leviathan**!" The second Link monster was long and serpentine, with the same scales covering its eel-like body. It had green slitted eyes and a long crocodile jaw filled with teeth as two spiked, curving fins extended out of the sides of its head.

 **Sea Scales Leviathan, Link 1, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 1000, Link Arrows: Up**

"Sea Scales Mermaid's effect activates when it is banished." He continued. "I target a Sea Scales monster I control, and that monsters effects cannot be negated. I choose Sea Scales Dragon." An aquatic mirage of the monster circled around the dragon.

"Now I activate the effect of Sea Scales Leviathan. Once per turn, I can banish any number of cards I control or in my hand to have the Sea Scales monster it points to gain 300 attack for each card banshed by its effect. I banish all four cards in my hand, so that Sea Scales Dragon gains 1200 attack." As his hand bvanished the dragon roared as its power rose to 2200.

"He banished his entire hand!?" Taleweaver gasped.

"Relying completely on the only two monsters on your field...I see that name of your isn't just for show." Go stated.

"You have yet to see the true power of my Sea Scales Deck." All/Nothing boasted. "Behold!"

Suddenly, a giant watery mirage of a sea-themed temple filled with aurora lights materialised behind him, as inside the temple a mirage of a purple treasure chest with gold trimmings and curved feet emerged on a pedestal, as several shining violet urchns floated around them with a single scale acting as an 'eye' for each of them.

"What's that?" Sweetie wondered.

"The effects of my Sea Scales cards are in effect whilst in my Banished Zone." He stated. "Whilst the Field Spell, **Sea Scales Sanctuary,** is banished, my Sea Scales monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

"It's effect only works in the banished zone!?" Go gasped.

"Just what kind of Deck is this?" Taleweaver wondered.

"I activate the effect of the Spell, **Sea Scales Urchins** in my banished zone." He went on. "Once per turn, I can inflict 100 damage to my opponent for every Sea Scales card in my banished zone. There are currently four. Take 400 damage!" The violet urchins shot their needles at Go, making him hold his muscled arms up for protection.

 **Go's LP: 3600**

"I end my turn." All/Nothing finished.

'An effect that activates in the banished zone...I've never seen a Deck like this before.' Go thought. 'However, I cannot flinch, otherwise I can't protect Sweetie and Taleweaver!'

"My turn!" He drew. "I Normal Summon Gouki Suprex!" A blue wrestler monster appeared. "When Gouki Suprex is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Gouki monster from my hand! I choose Gouki Hugbear!" A bulky brown wrestler wearing a bearskin appeared with 2400 ATK. "When Hugbear is Special Summoned by the effect of a Gouki card, I can target a monster you control and make its attack become half of its original attack! I choose Sea Scales Dragon!" The monster grabbed the dragon and hugged it tightly, making its ATK drop to 500.

"Now by discarding Gouki Twistcobra, I can Special Summon Gouki Headbatt from my hand n defence position, and increase Gouki Suprex's attack by 800 until the End Phase!" As a small purple wrestler leapt onto the field, Suprex's ATK rose to 2600. "And I activate the Spell, Gouki Face Turn! By destroying Gouki Headbatt, I Special Summon Gouki Twistcobra from my Graveyard! And since Headbatt was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I add a Gouki card from my Deck to my hand!" As a green wrestler took over from the smaller purple one, Go added Gouki Octostretch to his hand.

"If he attacks with all of his monsters, or uses Twistcobra's effect and then attacks, Go will win!" Sweetie said. "And All/Nothing hasn't got a backrow!"

"...Is it really that easy?" Taleweaver couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Battle! Gouki Hugbear will attack Sea Scales Dragon!" The monster roared as it leapt forward, claws at the ready.

"I activate my Trap in my banished zone, **Sea Scales Shine**." The card slid out, depicting Sea Scales Dragon giving off a brilliant crystal blue light reflecting off of the ocean. "By shuffling this banished card into my Deck, I negate your attack." Sea Scales Dragon shined its scales, forcing Hugbear to cover its eyes. "Then I reduce the attack of that monster you control to 0." The brown wrestlers attack fell to nothing.

"A Trap that activates in the banished zone!?" Sweetie cried.

"But I still have Gouki Suprex! Suprex will attack Sea Scales Dragon!" The blue monster ran forward.

"I activate the Quick Effect of Sea Scales Dragon." All/Nothing interrupted. "Once per turn, if this card is co-linked with a Sea Scales monster, I can target a monster my opponent controls and banish it until the End Phase! I target Gouki Suprex!" Dragon roared as a watery portal opened up before it that Suprex fell into.

"It stopped two of Go's attacks!" Taleweaver gasped.

"But the third one will go through!" He declared. "Gouki Twistcobra attacks Sea Scales Dragon!"

"Sea Scales Leviathan's second effect activates when a Sea Scales monster battles whilst Leviathan is co-linked with a Sea Scales monster." All/Nothing explained. "The opposing monster loses 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step." Leviathan roared, reducing Twistcobra's ATK to 600 before it destroyed Sea Scales Dragon.

 **All/Nothing's LP: 3900**

"I can't believe Go only managed to do 100 damage..." Sweetie mumbled.

"Tch. I end my turn." Go said, as the watery portal appeared again and Suprex fell out of it.

"My turn." He stated. "At this moment, I activate the other effect of Sea Scales Sanctuary. Instead of conducting my normal Draw, I can instead add a Sea Scales card from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Sea Scales Shine."

"He got that card back instantly!" Sweetie gasped.

"During the Standby Phase, I activate the effect of my banished Spell, **Sea Scales Treasure**." The purple box opened up, revealing scales in the shape of coins glittering. "By banishing a Sea Scales card in my hand, I draw 1 card." Sea Scales Shine vanished as he drew.

"Now he can use Shine again, and has a new card as well..." Go mumbled.

"I activate the effect of Sea Scales Leviathan to banish the card in my hand." His only card vanished.

"But now you have no monster to boost with Sea Scales Leviathan's effect." Go pointed out.

"But the card I just banished was the Spell, **Sea Scales Statue**." Suddenly, a watery image of a stone statue of Sea Scales Dragon appeared in the temple. "And whilst it is banished, once per turn, I can banish a Sea Scales monster from my field or Graveyard to Special Summon a Sea Scales Token. I banish Sea Scales Dragon in my Graveyard." The card vanished as a statue version of Sea Scales Dragon appeared next to Sea Scales Leviathan.

 **Sea Scales Token, Level 1, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"And Sea Scales Dragon's third effect! When it is banished, I can shuffle it into the Extra Deck." All/Nothing stated. "Appear! The circuit that leads to Cyberse!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning condition is 1 Sea Scales monster! I set Sea Scales Token in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Re-emerge! Link 1! Sea Scales Dragon!" His ace quickly returned to the Extra Monster Zone. "And now Leviathan gives it its boost once again. Now 5 cards have been banished by its effect, Dragon gains 1500 attack!" The monsters power rose to 2500.

"He brought it back instantly!" Taleweaver gasped.

"Now I activate the effect of Sea Scales Urchins again! There are now 5 banished Sea Scales cards. Take 500 damage!" The urhcins fired their needles again, hitting Go.

 **Go's LP: 3100**

"Battle! Sea Scales Dragon will attack Gouki Hugbear!" The dragon began building up water in its jaws.

"I activate Twistcobra's Quick Effect to tribute Hugbear, and gain its attack!" Hugbear burst into sparkles as Twistcobra's ATK became 4000. "And Hugbear's second effect lets me add another Gouki card from my Deck to my hand!"

"That won't stop me. Sea Scales Dragon will attack Gouki Suprex, now Sea Scales Leviathan's Quick Effect activates! Once per turn, when a Sea Scales monster battles whilst Leviathan is co-linked with a Sea Scales monster, that monsters attack is reduced by 1000 until the end of the Damage Step!" Leviathan bound Suprex with its tail, reducing its ATK to 800. "Sea Scales Dragon! Torrent Stream!" The monster launched its of a twisting water blast that destroyed the wrestler.

"I activate Gouki Octostretch's effect in my hand! By discarding it, I halve the Battle Damage!" The monster appeared in front of Go and blocked the attack, reducing the damage.

 **Go's LP: 2250**

"And Suprex's effect lets me add another Gouki card to my hand from my Deck." His hand count became 3.

"Now I activate Sea Scales Dragon's Quick Effect to target Twistcobra, and banish it!" Once again, the dragon created its rippling portal that Suprex was pulled into. "Sea Scales Leviathan will attack you directly!" The monster swung its serpentine body and smacked it into Go's body, making him fall to one knee.

 **Go's LP: 1250**

"I end my turn." He finished as Twistcobra returned.

"What ferociousness!" Taleweaver commented.

"Go Onizuka...you cannot defeat me." All/Nothng stated.

"Are you being cocky?" Go enquired.

"It is fact." He stated. "I spent hours calculating the algorithms and formulas in Dueling in order to design this Deck. The field, the hand, the Graveyard, even the Deck, cards can always be affected in some way. However, the banished zone is untouchable. As long as my cards remain in the banished zone, they cannot be affected, and my strength continues to grow! That is the ultimatum of the Sea Scales, the perfect Deck that I designed."

"You designed that archetype yourself?" Go asked.

"Yes. But not in any standard way." He nodded. "The Sea Scales archetype...was born form the ultimate cradle of data and artificial intelligence...Cyberse!"

"Cyberse!?" Everyone gasped.

 _VRAINS_

'What am I supposed to do?' Blue Angel thought desperately. 'He's sealed away both Special Summoning and Effect Damage! And if I can't Special Summon, his monsters will continue getting stronger, much stronger then mine! Is...is there nothing I can do?'

"Hey! Hurry up, 2!" Ace Mach yelled. "Unless you want to admit defeat now, so that I can take your title painlessly."

'There must be something I can do...something!' She thought. 'Think...!'

'Wait...I remember!' She thought. 'In Sholt's Duel against Naoki, he used his defensive cards for offensive tactics...Sholt's been growing a lot faster then I have, whilst I'm still worrying about doing the same thing over and over again...if he can do it, I can't let myself be afraid! If I can't Special Summon, and I can't inflict Effect Damage...then I'll be brave, and fight him head on!'

"I Normal Summon Trickstar Candina!" She cried, her staple appearing.

"Finally, you move! I was about to take a nap!" Ace Mach said. "Though I can't blame you. It's not like you can do anything at the minute anyway!"

"You're wrong! With Candina's effect, I add Trickstar Carobein to my hand!" She revealed the female white and lime fairy.

"No matter what monster you choose, it won't do you any good." He laughed.

"I activate the Spell, Trickstar Temptation!" She declared. "As I control a Trickstar monster, I target a monster you control with attack different to its original attack, and return it to the hand! I choose F.A. Turbo Charger!" The bulky car returned to his hand.

"My Turbo Charger!" He gasped.

"Battle! Trickstar Candina will attack F.A. Sonic Meister!" She declared.

"What!? But Sonic Meister has 2700 attack!" Ace Mach yelled.

"I activate the effect of Trickstar Carobein in my hand. By discarding her, Candina gains attack equal to her original attack until the end of the Damage Step!" Candina's attack doubled to 3600.

"Th-That's-!" Ace Mach cried.

"Go, Candina!" Candina shot golden soundwaves out of her speakerphone that destroyed Sonic Meister.

 **Ace Mach's LP: 2700**

"Since a card was sent to your Graveyard, Vanity's Emptiness is destroyed!" Blue Angel declared as the card self-destructed. "I end my turn."

"Damn...to think you could do something like that...!" He hissed. "But I'm still out in front! My turn! I Normal Summon F.A. Whip Crosser!" A yellow and blue rider appeared as a Level 4 with 1200 ATK. "I activate F.A. Downforce's effect in the Graveyard! By banishing it, Whip Crosser gains 2 Levels until the End Phase! And since an F.A. Spells effect activated, my F.A.'s gain another Level!" Whip Crosser's Level rose to 7 and ATK to 2100.

"Battle! F.A. Whip Crosser will attack Trickstar Candina!" The monsters Level rose by another 2 to give it 2700 attack before it rammed into the fairy.

 **Blue Angel's LP: 3900**

"Now F.A. Circuit Grand Prix's effect allows me to draw a card, and Whip Crosser's Level will rise." Whip Crosser's Level rose to 10 with 3000 ATK as he drew. "Now I activate the Quick Play Spell, **F.A. Booster**!" The card showed F.A. Hang On Mach shooting ahead of Sonic Meister and Whip Crosser with flames blazing behind it. "I increase Whip Crosser's Level by 1, and allow it to attack again!" Due to Whip Crosser's effect, its Level rose twice with 3600 ATK.

"Whip Crosser! Attack Blue Angel directly!" Flames burst out from behind the monster as it charged forward, and she gasped as it smashed directly into her D-Board, making her fall off and crash painfully into the ground.

 **Blue Angel's LP: 300**

"Sh-Shit...!" She hissed with tears in her eyes as her avatar body was covered in red, glitching damages from the high velocity fall.

"At the end of the Battle Phase, the monster targeted by F.A. Booster loses 5 Levels. I end my turn." Ace Mach stated as a screen appeared in front of Blue Angel, showing his face. "Awww, what's the matter, 2? Crash? Welp, if anything is broken, feel free to concede."

"Shut up..." She slowly stood up, wiping away her tears as her avatar body healed itself. "I won't give up! No matter what!" As Ace Mach circled back around, she jumped on her D-Board so that they were neck and neck.

"There's no way you can beat me now. I have the Level 8 Whip Crosser whilst you only have Trickstar Light Arena in your hand." He boasted. "I win!"

"Not yet! Not whilst I can still Duel! My turn!" She drew. "I Normal Summon Trickstar Nightshade!" A cute little pinkette fairy appeared with 100 ATK.

"Come out! The circuit of dreams and hope!" The Link Square appeared above them. "The summoning condition is 1 Level 2 or lower Trickstar! I set Trickstar Nightshade in the Link Marker!" The fairy became a pink twister that shot into the arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Trickstar Bloom!" A fairy riding a blooming broomstick appeared with 100 ATK. "And when Nightshade is used for the Link Summon of a Trickstar, I Special Summon her back!" The fairy reappeared.

"Shine again! The circuit of dreams and hope!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning conditions are 2 Trickstar monsters! I set Trickstar Bloom and Trickstar Nightshade in the Link Markers!" The two monsters held hands and flew up into the light.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Trickstar Crimson Heart!" A buxom red fairy appeared wielding golden handcuffs with a flirtatious wink and 2000 ATK.

"A new Trickstar?" Ace Mach noted.

"I activate Trickstar Crimson Heart's effect!" Blue Angel declared. "By discarding Trickstar Light Arena, we both draw a card!"

"You're really grasping at straws now!" Ace Mach laughed as he drew. "Go then."

'This is my last chance.' She thought as she held the card. 'I can't be afraid...don't be afraid...I believe...I believe!'

"Draw!" She yelled as she drew the card, then peeked at it. "It came! I activate the Equip Spell, Trickstar Magicorolla! I Special Summon Trickstar Lilybell from my Graveyard and equip it with this card!" The pink pigtailed fairy reappeared wielding her bell.

"Battle! Due to Lilybell's effect, it can attack you directly!" The monster flew forward and hit him with her bell.

 **Ace Mach's LP: 1900**

"Even so! I still have Whip Crosser with 2100 attack! Crimson Heart can't beat it!" Ace Mach yelled.

"When Trickstar Lilybell deals damage to my opponent, I can add a Trickstar monster in my Graveyard to my hand!" Blue Angel stated. "I choose Trickstar Carobein!"

"C-Carobein!?" Ace Mach cried.

"Trickstar Crimson Heart will attack F.A. Whip Crosser!" Blue Angel declared. "And by discarding Trickstar Carobein, she gains her original attack, 2000!" Crimson Heart's power doubled to 4000 as t smashed Whip Crosser to pieces with its golden handcuffs.

"N-No! This can't...I can't...aaaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed as he crashed into the wall.

 **Ace Mach's LP: 0**

 **Blue Angel: WIN!**

Blue Angel stopped and jumped off her D-Board, running over to the injured opponent. "Ace Mach!"

"Damnit...I lost...I LOST...!" He hissed.

"Tell me! Why are you doing this!?" She yelled forcefully.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "I don't care what it takes...I have to win...I have to be number 1...no matter what!"

Suddenly, the entire server glitched, and Blue Angel cried out as she was thrown back out into VRAINS Den.

"D-Did he kick me?" She hissed as she stood up and looked around, not seeing him. "Ace Mach...something is wrong with you."

 _VRAINS_

"Your deck...was made in Cyberse? The place where the Ignis originated?" Sweetie asked.

"So...does that mean you're...?" Taleweaver asked.

"You can never understand Cyberse, or my goal." All/Nothing stated. "For now, I shall show you my power, and defeat you, Go Onizuka!"

"I have yet to show all of my power too!" Go declared. "My turn! I Normal Summon Gouki Suprex, and with its effect, I Special Summon Gouki Riscorpio from my hand!" The two Gouki monsters appeared on the field.

"Appear! My circuit!" The Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Gouki monster! I set Gouki Suprex, Twistcobra and Riscorpio in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became their respectively coloured twisters and shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Gouki Thunder Ogre!" A bulky red and gold wrestler wielding steel electric batons appeared with 2200 ATK. "Due to the effects of my Gouki monsters, I add three new Gouki cards from my Deck to my hand." His hand became 5.

"Due to Gouki Thunder Ogre's effect, I can Normal Summon again this turn, to a zone it points to. I Normal Summon another Gouki Suprex, and with its effect, I Special Summon Gouki Octostretch from my hand!" The two blue wrestlers appeared side-by-side. "Now, by discarding another Gouki Riscorpio from my hand, I Special Summon Gouki Headbatt from my hand, and increase Thunder Ogre's attack by 800 until the End Phase!" As Thunder Ogre's ATK became 3000, The smaller purple wrestler appeared.

"Appear again! My circuit!" The Square appeared again. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Gouki monsters! I set Gouki Suprex, Octostretch and Headbatt in the Link Markers!" The three monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Gouki the Great Ogre!" A swol grey ogre wielding an axe with 2600 ATK appeared. "Due to Octostretch and Headbatt's effects, I add two more Gouki cards to my hand."

"Now I activate the Spell, Gouki Re-Match, to Special Summon Gouki Hugbear and Gouki Twistcobra from my Graveyard in defence position, and due to Hugbear's effect, I make Sea Scales Dragon's attack become half of its original attack!" As the two monsters appeared Hugbear squeezed the dragon again, dropping its power to 500.

"Appear once more! My circuit!" The Link Square appeared a third time. "The summoning conditions are 2 Gouki monsters! I set Gouki Hugbear and Gouki Twistcobra in the Link Markers!" The monsters became brown and green twisters that spun into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Gouki Jet Ogre!" A purple and blue wrestler blasted into the sky before landing down with a rapier and 2000 ATK. "With Hugbear's effect, I add one more Gouki card to my hand."

"Incredible...three Link Summons in one turn whilst adding six cards this turn to his hand." Taleweaver marvelled.

"That's why he's Number 1." Sweetie chuckled.

"Battle! Gouki Jet Ogre will attack Sea Scales Dragon!" The oni swung its rapier and flew at the dragon.

"I activate the effect of my banished Sea Scales Shine, shuffling it into the Deck to negate Jet Ogre's attack and reduce its attack to 0!" Dragon's scales shone, negating the attack of the Link 2 and dropping its power to nothing.

"But now Gouki Thunder Ogre will attack Sea Scales Leviathan!" Go pointed as the monster electrified itself and charged.

"I activate Sea Scales Dragon's Quick Effect to target Gouki Thunder Ogre and banish it!" The dragon opened its rippling portal for Thunder Ogre to fall into.

"This is where my comeback begins!" Go announced. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Arrivalrivals, allowing me to Normal Summon during this Battle Phase! I tribute Gouki Jet Ogre to summon another Gouki Hugbear!" The Link Monster became sparkles as the bulky beast took its place. "Now Jet Ogre's effect activates! When it leaves the field, all Gouki monsters I currently control gain 500 attack until the End Phase!" Hugbear's attack rose to 2900 whilst Great Ogre's attack became 3100.

"Gouki Hugbear will attack Sea Scales Leviathan!" Go announced as the monster ran forward.

"I activate Sea Scales Leviathan's Quick Effect to reduce Hugbear's attack by 1000!" Hugbear's ATK dropped to 1900 before it crushed the Leviathan.

 **All/Nothing's LP: 3000**

"Now Gouki the Great Ogre will attack Sea Scales Dragon! Ogre Axe!" The monster charged forward and bisected the monster with its axe.

 **All/Nothing's LP: 400**

"He completely turned the tables! That's Go's Charisma Dueling!" Taleweaver cheered.

"I set a card and end my turn." Go finished, his monsters ATK returning to normal.

"Impressive, Go Onizuka. Even against my powerful defence, you kept to your beatdown style of Dueling, and have managed to pressure me." All/Nothing stated. "You have my respect."

"Can an A.I. feel respect?" Go asked it.

"Can I, indeed?" He replied. "With Sea Scales Sanctuary's effect, I skip my Draw Phase to add **Sea Scales Diver** to my hand, and I will banish it with Sea Scales Treasure's effect to draw a card. I activate the effect of the banished Sea Scales Statue to banish my destroyed Sea Scales Dragon and Special Summon a Sea Scales Token, then activate Sea Scales Dragon's effect to return it to my Extra Deck." The statue of the dragon rose up.

"Now I activate the effect of my banished Sea Scales Diver. As I control only Sea Scales monsters, I can Special Summon this card from my banished zone once per turn." The monster that appeared looked like it was wearing a black wetsuit, only it had webbed hands and actual flippers for feet. Its face was covered by a pair of sharp goggles and a breathing mask attached to an orange oxygen tank on its back. Shining behind its goggles were two shining scales acting as both spotlights and its eyes.

 **Sea Scales Diver, Level 1, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 0 DEF: 100**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to Cyberse!" The Link Square appeared. "The summoning condition is 1 Sea Scales monster. I set Sea Scales Diver in the Link Marker!" The monster became a dark blue twister that shot into the top arrow. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! Sea Scales Dragon!" The dragon reappeared in the Extra Monster Zone.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to Cyberse! The summoning condition is 1 Sea Scales monster. I set the Sea Scales Token in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1, Sea Scales Leviathan!" A second copy of the monster appeared, snaking around Dragon.

"I activate Sea Scales Leviathan's effect to banish the card in my hand, and give Sea Scales Dragon 300 attack." His only card vanished as the dragon's power rose to 1300. "Now I will activate the effect of the Trap, **Sea Scales Summon** I just banished." The card showed blue robed people in prayer as a shadow of Sea Scales Leviathan rose out of a pillar of light. "By shuffling this card back into the Deck, I can Special Summon a Sea Scales monster from my Graveyard or banished zone. I choose my banished Sea Scales Mermaid!" The female monster reappeared next to Leviathan.

"I too will show more of my strength!" All/Nothing declared. "Appear once again! The circuit that leads to Cyberse! The summoning conditions are 2 Sea Scales monsters! I set the Link Markers with Sea Scales Dragon and Sea Scales Mermaid!" The two monsters shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Arise, Link 2! **Sea Scales Dew Dragon**!" The monster that appeared looked like an upgraded form of Sea Scales Dragon, with coral blades sticking out of its arms and sides, with its tail now being longer with a sharper, spiked fin. The most noticeable difference was that it now had two heads that roared together.

 **Sea Scales Dew Dragon, Link 2, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 2000, Link Arrows: Down, Bottom-Left**

"His dragon evolved!?" Sweetie gasped.

"I activate the effect of Sea Scales Dew Dragon!" He continued. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Sea Scales monster from my Graveyard, however, it is banished when it next leaves the field, and I cannot Link Summon Link 3 or higher monsters this turn! Revive, Sea Scales Mermaid!" The mythical monster reappeared again.

"Appear for the final time! The circuit that leads to Cyberse! The summoning conditions are 2 Sea Scales monsters! I set the Link Markers with Sea Scales Leviathan and Sea Scales Mermaid!" the two twisters twirled into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Arise, Link 2! **Sea Scales Kraken Leviathan**!" Sea Scales Leviathan's serpent body had split up into multiple long dark blue tentacles as its snapping jaw remained in the middle, only now covered by a sharp metal mask as it roared loudly.

 **Sea Scales Kraken Leviathan, Link 2, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 2000, Link Arrows: Up, Top-Right**

"Both of them evolved..." Taleweaver stated.

"Sea Scales Mermaid's effect. When it is banished, I target a Sea Scales monster I control, and its effects cannot be negated!" All/Nothing reminded them. "I choose Sea Scales Dew Dragon!" The mirage of the monster circled the new dragon.

"Now I activate Sea Scales Kraken Leviathan's effect!" He continued. "Once per turn, by banishing a card on my field, in my hand, or in my Graveyard, the Sea Scales monster it points to gains 300 attack for every Sea Scales card in my banished zone until my opponents next End Phase. I banish Sea Scales Diver, meaning there are now 6 Sea Scales cards in my banished zone, giving Sea Scales Dew Dragon 1800 attack!" The dragon's power rose to 3800.

"And I activate Sea Scales Urchin's effect, to inflict 600 damage to you!" The urchins fired their needles again, making Go stagger back.

 **Go's LP: 650**

"Battle! Sea Scales Kraken Leviathan will attack Gouki Thunder Ogre! And at this moment, I activate its Quick Effect! As it is co-linked with a Sea Scales monster, I can reduce the opponents monsters attack and defence by 2000 until the end of the Damage Step!" The kraken's tentacles bound the Link Monster, reducing its ATK to 200. "This is the end!"

"I will not fall so easily!" Go declared. "I activate my Trap! **Gouki Endurance**!" The card showed a battered and bruised Gouki Octostretch guarding against an onslaught of punches. "If I have 1000 Life Points or less, I can tribute 1 Gouki monster I control, and my Gouki monsters cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and I take no battle damage until the End Phase! I tribute Gouki the Great Ogre!" I take no battle or effect damage for the rest of this turn!" As Kraken Laviathan crunched down on Thunder Ogre with its jaws, the Link endured it and threw the monster off.

"So you survive this turn...but next turn, I will use Sea Scales Urchins to defeat you. I end my turn."

"This really looks bad..." Sweetie admitted.

"True, it is." Go nodded, before he smiled. "But its moments like this that I live for, where I become my strongest!"

"Illogical. How can you be at your strongest when you are backed against a wall?" All/Nothing asked.

"I didn't think you could understand it." Go hit his own chest. "When humans are cornered, that's when their true fighting spirit awakens! It's that heart-pounding, soul burning moment in deciding your own fate when you unleash your true strength!"

"Heart-pounding...? Soul burning...?" Information seemed to be flowing behind its eyes. "Illogical."

"I shall show it to you! My turn...DRAW!" He drew and looked at the card, smiling. "My fighting spirit has awakened! Appear, my circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Gouki monsters! I set Gouki Hugbear and Gouki Thunder Ogre in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became three red and one brown twister that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Gouki the Master Ogre!" A cape wearing Gouki with folded arms and a golden mask appeared with 2800 ATK.

"And since Hugbear was sent to the Graveyard, I can add Gouki Re-Match to my hand, and activate it! I Special Summon Gouki Hugbear and Gouki Twistcobra from my Graveyard!" The two monsters returned. "And due to Hugbear's effect, your Sea Scales Dew Dragon's attack becomes half its original attack!" Hugbear grabbed the new dragon and squeezed it down to 1000 ATK.

"I activate Gouki Twistcobra's effect to tribute itself and add its attack to Gouki the Master Ogre!" The monsters power rose to 4400. "And Twistcobra's effect activates! I add Gouki Face Turn to my hand, and activate it! I destroyy Gouki Hugbear to Special Summon Gouki the Great Ogre from my Graveyard!" The axe wielding strong oni revived.

"Finally, I activate the Spell, **Link Spirit**!" The card showed Linklebell shooting across a starlight sky and sprinkling golden sparkles on Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow. "I target a monster I control, then by returning a Link Monster with less attack then the targeted monster to my Extra Deck, the targeted monster gains the returned Link Monster's attack and effects until the End Phase! I target Gouki the Great Ogre, and return Gouki Thunder Ogre to my Extra Deck!" Gouki the Great Ogre's ATK rose to 4800.

"He has two Link Monsters with over 4000 attack!" Taleweaver cheered.

"Battle! Gouki the Great Ogre will attack Sea Scales Dew Dragon! Ogre Axe!" The Link Monster charged forward.

"...Even if I banish 1 of them with Sea Scales Dew Dragon's effect, the other will still be able to destroy either Dew Dragon or Kraken Leviathan even with the 2000 attack decrease, and deal me 400 damage." All/Nothing calculated, his arms falling to his sides in defeat. "You win. Go Onizuka." He didn't activate any effects as Dew Dragon was destroyed, and he crashed to the ground.

 **All/Nothing's LP: 0**

 **Go Onizuka: WIN!**

"Way to go, Go!" Sweetie cheered.

"You're feeling better then, I take it?" Go practically laughed.

"Indeed. Thank you, Go." Taleweaver nodded.

"This doesn't matter..." The defeated All/Nothing spoke. "I have bought them enough time..."

"Enough time for what?" Go questioned.

"You will never know." He stated, standing up, his robotic parts glitching from damage. "Though, I never determined that undefined impulse in my systems...Go Onizuka, we will meet again." He then Logged Out.

"What did he mean?" Sweetie wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Go admitted. "For now, let's get you two to a private server so you can rest up."

 _VRAINS_

 **Spectre's LP: 0**

 **Polaris Hierophant: 4000 LP WIN!**

"Y-You..." An injured Spectre hissed as he laid on the ground. "To think...you would do something like that...!"

"I was superior to you." Polaris stated. "Nothing will stop my goal."

Spectre laughed in pain. "Please...forgive my uselessness...Revolver..." he then passed out.

The doors opened and Polaris walked in past the unconscious Spectre. The room was filled with lines of constantly flowing green data, and at the far ends were mutliple screens. One showing Go defeating All/Nothing, another showing Blue Angel looking around in confusion. One showed Fullcross electrocuting a group of Hanoi Knights. The giant main screen showed Playmaker defeating Faust.

And looking at the screens was Revolver.

"To think all this would happen now...tch, so many annoying problems." He seemed to be thinking aloud. "To think he would make his move at this moment...truly an enigma of a man."

Polaris Hierophant began walking towards him, her steps long and quick.

"I know you're there." Revolver stated, turning to face her. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Your end." Polaris stated.

 _Glass Barrier: You take no effect damage. If you take 2000 or more battle damage, destroy this card._

 _Sea Scales Mermaid: If this card is banished, you can target 1 'Sea Scales' monster you control, it gains this effect:_

 _This cards effects cannot be negated._

 _Sea Scales Dragon: 1 'Sea Scales' monster. When this card is Link Summoned, you can Special Summon the monster used as Link Material from your GY, but it is banished when it next leaves the field, and you cannot Special Summon Link-2 or higher monsters this turn. Once per turn, (Quick Effect) if this card is co-linked with a 'Sea Scales' monster, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, banish it until the End Phase. If this card is banished, you can return it to the Extra Deck._

 _Sea Scales Leviathan: 1 'Sea Scales' monster. Once per turn, you can banish any number of cards on your field or in your hand, a 'Sea Scales' monster this card points to gains 300 attack for each card banished by this cards effect. Once per turn, if a 'Sea Scales' monster you control battles an opponents monster whilst this card is co-linked with a 'Sea Scales' monster, you can reduce that opponents monsters ATK by 1000 until the end of the Damage Step._

 _Sea Scales Sanctuary: Whilst this card is banished, 'Sea Scales' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card is banished, you can add 1 'Sea Scales' card from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase._

 _Sea Scales Treasure: Whilst this card is banished, during your Standby Phase, you can banish 1 'Sea Scales' card in your hand to draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of 'Sea Scales Treasure' once per turn._

 _Sea Scales Urchins: Whilst this card is banished, you can inflict 100 damage to your opponent for every 'Sea Scales' card in your banished zone. You can only use this effect of 'Sea Scales Urchins' once per turn._

 _Sea Scales Shine: When a 'Sea Scales' monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can shuffle this card from your banished zone into the Deck to negate that attack and reduce the attacking monsters ATK to 0. You can only use this effect of 'Sea Scales Shine' once per turn._

 _Sea Scales Statue: Whilst this card is banished, once per turn, you can banish 1 'Sea Scales' monster on your field or in your GY to Special Summon 1 'Sea Scales Token' (Aqua/WATER/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). You can only use this effect of 'Sea Scales Statue' once per turn._

 _F.A. Booster: Target 1 'F.A.' monster you control that has declared an attack this turn, increase its Level by 1, and it can attack again. At the end of the Battle Phase, reduce that monsters Level by 5._

 _Sea Scales Diver: If this card is banished, and you control no monsters OR all monsters you control are 'Sea Scales' monsters, you can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of 'Sea Scales Diver' once per turn._

 _Sea Scales Summon: (Quick Effect) You can shuffle this banished card into your Deck to Special Summon 1 'Sea Scales' monster from your GY or Banished Zone. You can only use this effect of 'Sea Scales Summon' once per turn._

 _Sea Scales Dew Dragon: 2 'Sea Scales' monsters. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 'Sea Scales' monster from your GY, but it is banished when it leaves the field. You cannot Special Summon Link-3 or higher monsters the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, (Quick Effect) if this card is co-linked with a 'Sea Scales' monster, you can banish 1 monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. If this card is banished, you can return this card to the Extra Deck, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 'Sea Scales Dragon' from your Extra Deck._

 _Sea Scales Kraken Leviathan: 2 'Sea Scales' monsters. Once per turn, you can banish 1 card from your hand, field or GY, 'Sea Scales' monsters this card points to gain 300 ATK for every 'Sea Scales' card in your banished zone until your opponents next End Phase. Once per turn, when a 'Sea Scales' monster you control battles an opponents monster whilst this card is co-linked with a 'Sea Scales' monster, you can reduce that opponents monsters ATK by 2000 until the end of the Damage Step._

 _Gouki Endurance: Activate only if you have 1000 or less LP. Tribute 1 'Gouki' monster you control, Gouki monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving 'Gouki' monsters._

 _Link Spirit: Target 1 monster you control, return 1 Link Monster in your GY with less ATK then the targeted monsters to the Extra Deck, and if you do, increase that targeted monsters ATK by the returned monsters ATK, and that targeted monster gains the returned monsters effects. These effects last until the End Phase._

 **Phew! That was a LOT. My fingers hurt from typing...seriously.**

 **So this chapter gives a bit of love to Blue Angel and Go...and obviously introduces the orange Ignis! You guys could guess that, right? He used the 'Sea Scales' Deck, which focuses on mass banishing his own cards for beneficial effects. This archetype belongs to ThePLOTHand, which I modified, I hope you liked the changes. And I do have some ideas for more 'Sea Scales' cards to be shown later. If you guys are interested, PM me and I can tell you my ideas now.**

 **With that, it's time for the question!**

 **QOTC: Would you like to see more OA's (Original Archetypes) in Cross-VRIANS?**

 **Just askin' to see.**

 **With that...I'm gonna take a break and focus on something else...like play on my Switch...or draw...something. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ambiguous Ambitions

 **Green KOH's LP: 0**

 **Playmaker: WIN!**

 _"Yippee! Another win for Team Ai!"_ Ai cheered as the Knight was erased.

"You didn't do anything, so shut up." Playmaker shot him down.

 _"You can be so mean sometimes..."_ Ai pouted. _"I thought you'd be in a good mood after defeating Faust."_

'It's what he said that has me unnerved.' Yusaku thought. 'Humanity's future...affected by the Ignis? When he yelled it with such passion in his voice...it obviously means it is something negative. Are the Ignis capable...of destroying humanity? With how this one acts, it seems unlikely, but its 'memories' were taken away, so how did it act previously? And what is its goal?'

 _"Oi, you okay?"_ The eye glared at him. _"Spacing out is very unlike you."_

"I'm not." Playmaker denied. "I'm thinking about Hanoi's next move."

 _"What else can they do? We've defeated practically all of them and stopped the Another virus! It's a win!"_ Ai declared.

"No...it's not that easy, especially with people like them. There's always something more, something grander then the last. I have to continue pursuing them, and crush it once and for all!" Playmaker declared.

"Great speech. Truly worthy for the man known as the Emissary of Revenge."

 _"Ack! Who said that!?"_ Ai panicked.

"That would be me." A male figure walked out from in between the buildings. He was as tall as Playmaker, and wore a red skin-tight suit with purple edges that had silver armour parts on the shoulders, kneecaps and at the waist. His face was sharp with dark purple eyes and neon dark pink hair in a crescent moon style.

"Who are you?" Playmaker questioned.

"Sorry, I've been told not to give my name to strangers." He smirked. "But you can call me Exec. I'm here for you, Playmaker."

"Are you a Knight of Hanoi?" Playmaker asked.

"Ha! No." He responded coyly. "I work for someone else."

"Then I have no business with you." Playmaker stated, walking past him.

"Ouch. How cold." Exec faked hurt, making no attempt to stop him. "You really are single-minded aren't you? What a horrible, horrible personality trait."

 _"I know, right?"_ Ai commented offhandedly.

Exec shook his head in disappointment. "And I thought you wanted to know more about the Hanoi Project."

Playmaker stopped, and turned. "What?"

"Oh? Did my offhanded comment catch your attention?" Exec smirked. "But you already began walking away. You must be disinterested. I'll just be going, then." He began walking in the other direction.

"What do you know about the Hanoi Project?" Playmaker demanded.

"A whole lot more then you do~." He practically sang. "But of course, you have no business with me. I'll just be Logging Off now."

Playmaker's orange line suddenly latched onto Exec's wrist, preventing him from tapping his Duel Disk.

"What do you want?" Playmaker asked.

"Well, if you insist." Exec laughed, turning around. "I want that Ignis of yours."

 _"Why is everyone after me!?"_ Ai cried.

"The way you phrased that..." He narrowed his eyes. "You make it sound like there's more then one."

"I'm sorry, did you think you were a special snowflake?" Exec laughed. "Of course there's more then one Ignis. However, that little one you have there is veeeeery particular. And I need it."

"What do you want this for in comparison to Hanoi and SOL?" He questioned.

"That's supposed to be a secret." Exec shook his head. "But how about this? We start Dueling, and I'll tell you later. If you win, I'll even tell you what I know about the Hanoi Project. An offer you can't refuse!"

"Hey...you're really gonna bet me on this like its a game of poker?" Ai whispered.

"Obviously. I'll find out what he knows." Playmaker stated.

"So cruel..." Ai wept.

"Excellent! Excellent!" Exec clapped. "Shall we begin then?" A Data Storm whipped up and they both jumped on their D-Boards, with Exec's being rectangular with a purple arrow design.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Playmaker vs. Exec LP: 4000**

"Playmaker! You'll be taking the first turn!" Exec pointed.

"Wha-? What is it with people wanting that!?" Ai cried.

"It's so he can counter." Playmaker stated.

"I preferred Fullcross' reasoning." Exec shrugged. "Well?"

"I accept." He checked his hand. "I Normal Summon Storm Cipher." A red scarf wearing warrior embedded with glowing plates appeared with a whopping 2400 ATK.

 _"Awesome! Storm Cipher has 2400 attack, and is unaffected by the effects of monsters in the Extra Monster Zones, as well as being unable to be destroyed by battle with a monster in the Extra Monster Zone! The best offense and defense!"_ Ai cheered.

"I set a card and end my turn." Playmaker finished.

But Exec just laughed. "That's all!? That's your perfect defense? That's real cute. My turn! I activate the Continuous Spell, Senet Switch in my middle Spell and Trap Zone!"

"A card that allows him to change which zones his monsters are in?" Playmaker thought aloud.

"With this, both you and I have a backrow card in the middle column!" Exec declared. "Meaning, I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Yellow Star into this column!" A silver mechanical monster with shimmering yellow wings appeared with 2200 ATK.

 _"He brought out a Level 7 using our card!?"_ Ai panicked.

"That's not all." Exec smirked. "Using Senet Switch, I move Yellow Star to the right Main Monster Zone, allowing me to Special Summon another Mekk-Knight since there are once more 2 cards in the same column! Come on, Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall!" A silver and purple knight like monster wielding a halberd and shield with 2500 ATK appeared.

 _"This is bad! He has 2 monsters as strong as Link 3's on his field!"_ Ai yelled.

"I set a card. Let's battle!" He cried happily. "Mekk-Knight Purple Knightfall attacks Storm Cipher!" The monster spun its weapon and sliced Storm Cipher in two, destroying it.

 **Playmaker's LP: 3900**

"Now Mekk-Knight Yellow Star will attack you directly!" He pointed as the monster fired yellow rays from its wings that exploded into Playmaker, making him fall onto the top of a building.

 **Playmaker's LP: 1700**

 _"We took a lot of damage, but not enough for Storm Access!"_ Ai cried.

"But now he's revealed his strategy." Playmaker stated, standing up and running off of the building, landing on his D-Board as the two of them sped downwards before shooting across the water of a river.

"If you think I'm done, you'd be wrong." Exec smirked. "I activate Purple Nightfall's Quick Effect. By banishing a Mekk-Knight I control until my next Standby Phase, I can add a Mekk-Knight other then Purpl Nightfall from my Deck to my hand! I banish Yellow Star in order to add Mekk-Knight Red Moon to my hand."

 _"Searching as well!? It's too much!"_ Ai screamed.

"That Deck is indeed powerful...but..." Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "Something is strange..."

"Huh? What?" Ai asked.

"I can feel...a pulse coming from within it." Playmaker stated.

"A pulse?...Do you mean...?" Ai wondered.

Exec just smirked.

 _VRAINS_

"Wait." Revolver spoke. "You're that Charisma Duelist, Polaris Hierophant." He almost chuckled. "What does a poster girl want with me?"

"I'm here on a mission." She stated. "You have something that we want."

"Something that you want?" Revolver's face scrunched up in thought, before turning into a frown. "Wait...don't tell me...are you...?"

"You have it, don't you?" She asked.

"...Why do you think WE would have something like that, if it's what I'm thinking you're demanding?" Revolver asked.

"Kogami could never completely destroy them...that which he tirelessly worked to create...that's what my employer said." Polaris stated.

"So you really work for him...and it seems he's as devious as described." Revolver sneered. "Fine. We do have it. Or rather, what's left of it. The unnecessary parts were deleted so that it wouldn't prove difficult."

"Even if it is just one line of code, I will take it." Polaris stated.

"Can you? You'll have to find it behind our security...and even if you made it to this computer behind me..." He smiled darkly. "Who do you think is standing in your way?"

"I will defeat you. All for the sake of the future." She stated.

"The future you aim for is one of ruin." Revolver stated before snapping his fingers.

The room suddenly seemed to expand, the walls breaking apart and moving away, expanding it into a circular room with codes of energy gathered into a sphere beneath the thin path of the two of them stood on, before a Data Storm whirled around the room.

"Your ambitions will vanish. I will make sure of that." Revolver stated as they both jumped on D-Boards, with Polaris' being a the same as Exec's, only light green in colour, as they zoomed around the now expanded room.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Revolver vs. Polaris Hierophant LP: 4000**

"I'm going first." Revolver stated. "I Normal Summon Sniffer Dragon, and when it is Summoned, I can add another Sniffer Dragon from my Deck to my hand." A red, oddly shaped dragon appeared with 800 attack.

"By discarding Background Dragon, I can Special Summon Defrag Dragon from my hand." A blue and red dragon flew next to Sniffer.

"Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Level 4 or lower non-Token Dragons! I set Sniffer Dragon and Defrag Dragon in the Link Markers!" The two dragons became red and blue twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Twin Triangle Dragon!" A black dragon with golden triangles enveloping its arms appeared with 1200 ATK.

"I activate Twin Triangle Dragon's effect! By paying 500 Life Points, I Special Summon a Level 5 or higher dragon from my Graveyard next to its Link!" Revolver declared.

 **Revolver's LP: 3500**

"Revive! Background Dragon!" A bulky orange dragon rose up out of the GY portal.

"Appear again! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared again, this time beneath him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more non-Token monsters! I set Background Dragon and the Link 2 Twin Triangle Dragon in the Link Markers!" Twin Triangle split into two as the three monsters became golden twisters that shot downwards into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Triple Burst Dragon!" A malicious looking dragon with three guns embedded in its body appeared with 2400 ATK.

"I set a card, and with this, I end my turn." Revolver finished. "Now then, show me how you defeated Spectre and the others."

"My turn, I draw." Polaris began. "I activate the Spell, Faustian Bargain. By sending a Special Summoned monster on either players field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal monster from my hand. I choose Triple Burst Dragon, and Special Summon Beckoned by the World Chalice." The Link Monster vanished as a male warrior cloaked in earthen robes appeared wielding a mechanical staff and 1800 ATK.

"Non-targeting, non-destruction removal, as well as a Special Summon..." Revolver mumbled. "Very powerful indeed."

"Now, I tribute Beckoned by the World Chalice to summon World Legacy - "World Chalice"." A giant blue tower suddenly appeared on her field, with 0 ATK.

"A monster with 0 attack?" Revolver checked a screen in front of him. "I see. It sends a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and when it leaves the field, you can Special Summon 2 monsters directly from your Deck. You're anticipating me to Link Summon..."

"I set a card." She added.

"...And that card must be to prevent an assault if I don't Link Summon." Revolver nodded. "A sound strategy. But it won't work on me! I activate my Trap! **Link Reborn**!" The card an emblem of a sword with a silver ring around it that had glowing red arrows pointing off of it. "As I control no monsters, I Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard, under the condition that it cannot be used for a Link Summon! Revive, Triple Burst Dragon!" His monster revived. "Then I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard to a zone it points to in defence position, with its effects negated! I choose Defrag Dragon." The other dragon revived.

"I end my turn." Polaris finished.

"And that was your mistake. I'll show you my power now!" Revolver declared. "My turn! I activate Triple Burst Dragon's effect! By tributing it, I can Special Summon a Link-2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. Obviously, my choice is Twin Triangle Dragon! Then, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon from my hand. I choose Sniffer Dragon, activating its effect to add the third Sniffer Dragon to my hand." His field completely filled with Dragons.

"Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared before him again. "The summoning conditions are 3 or more Effect Monsters! I set the Link-2 Twin Triangle Dragon, Defrag Dragon and Sniffer Dragon in the Link Markers!" The three monsters turned into four twisters that shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Come forth, Link 4! Borreload Dragon!" A gigantic dragon appeared with a thunderous roar and 3000 ATK.

"You're an idiot." Polaris stated bluntly. "I activate World Legacy - "World Chalice"'s effect. I tribute it to send Borreload Dragon to the Graveyard." The tower vanished as Borreload roared in pain before disintegrating. "Then I Special Summon 2 World Chalice monsters from my Deck. I choose Chosen by the World Chalice and Crowned by the World Chalice." The two human monsters appeared on the field in DEF Position.

"Actually, I was anticipating that you would do that." Revolver stated. "As I control no monsters, I activate the effect of Background Dragon in my Graveyard! I Special Summon it, along with a Level 4 or lower Dragon from my hand! Come! Background Dragon! Sniffer Dragon!" The two dragons appeared, matching the two humans.

"Appear again! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning conditions are 2 Effect Monsters! I set Background Dragon and Sniffer Dragon in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Pentestag!" A robotic beetle appeared in his Extra Monster Zone with 1600 ATK.

"Cyberse?" Polaris questioned.

"One of the monsters I've obtained through using the Data Storm and Storm Access." Revolver stated. "I didn't think I would have to use a monster like this, but it will be your downfall! I activate Defrag Dragon's effect in the Graveyard! By banishing the three Sniffer Dragon's also in my Graveyard, I revive Defrag Dragon! Then, I Normal Summon Triggering Wurm!" Two more Dragons lined up behind Pentestag.

"Appear once more! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set the Link 2 Pentestag, Defrag Dragon and Triggering Wurm in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come forth, Link 4! Topologic Bomber Dragon!" The gold and orange dragon appeared with a deafening roar and 3000 ATK.

"When Triggering Wurm is used for the Link Summon of a DARK Link Monster, I can Special Summon it to a zone that monster points to." Triggering Wurm rose up out of the GY. "And Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates! When a monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, all monsters in the Main Monster Zones are destroyed! Full Overlap!" The dragons wings glowed green before it unleashed a powerful shockwave that destroyed both of Polaris' monsters and Triggering Wurm. "And when Triggering Wurm is destroyed by a Link Monsters effect, I draw a card."

"Even if you destroyed my monsters-" Polaris began.

"You still have your Set card, right?" Revolver smirked. "I told you, your strategy won't work against me. I activate the Spell, Mystical Spce Typhoon to destroy your Set card!" Storming Mirror Force revealed itself before it was destroyed.

"That was just luck. You couldn't have known you'd draw MST." Polaris declared.

"Luck is also a part of Dueling. And luck favors those with the right resolve." Revolver said. "Battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon will attack you directly! Ultimate Malicious Code!" The monster fired a powerful golden beam from its face that enveloped Polaris and forced her down to her knees.

 **Polaris Hierophant's LP: 1000**

"I end my turn." He finished. "You will fall here, and then will your masters. I shall ensure it."

"I won't lose. I promised myself I wouldn't." She stated, standing back up. "I will crush you."

 _VRAINS_

"I end my turn." Exec said. "What's the matter? You're up."

"I can't focus on that for now." Yusaku stated. "I must defeat him and obtain his answers. My turn! I activate the Spell, Cynet Defrag to Special Summon Storm Cipher from my Graveyard in defence position and equip it with this card. Then, I Normal Summon Flame Buffalo!" Storm Cipher reappeared on the field as a mechanical black bull with blue flames for horns and a tails ran alongside it.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Effect Monsters! I set Storm Cipher and Flame Buffalo in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became a blue twister and a black twister that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Underclock Taker!" The spinning top Cyberse appeared with a spin and 1000 ATK.

"Flame Buffalo's effect activates! When it leaves the field, I can discard a Cyberse monster, I discard Sea Archiver to draw 2 cards! Now I activate the Spell, One-Time Passcode! With it, I Special Summon a Security Token next to Underclock Taker's Link!" A keycard with a picture of a Scapegoat on it appeared behind Underclock Taker. "And, as a monster was Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, I can Special Summon Sea Archiver from my Graveyard, under the condition that it is banished when it leaves the field!" A cybernetic seahorse appeared next to the Token with a surprising 2100 DEF.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse monsters! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Flame Administrator!" The red robot appeared behind Underclock Taker. "Flame Administrator gives all my Cyberse monsters 800 attack!" The Link's ATK rose to 2000 as Underclock Taker's became 1800. "Adding to that, I activate the Field Spell, Cynet Universe, giving my Link Monsters another 300 attack!" Streams of data seemed to fly past the monsters as their ATK's rose to 2100 and 2300.

"Now if I activate Purple Nightfall's effect, I'll lose." Exec mumbled.

 _"Now he's cornered!"_ Ai nodded.

"I activate Underclock Taker's effect! I reduce the attack of Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall by Flame Administrator's 2300 attack!" The monsters attack dropped to 200.

 _"If we attack with both Underclock Taker and Flame Administrator, we win!"_ Ai cheered.

"Battle! Flame Administrator will attack Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall!" The monster revealed a nozzle in each of its arms that unleashed a blaze of flames, destroying the purple monster.

 **Exec's LP: 1900**

"And Underclock Taker will attack directly!" The monster launched itself at him like a drill.

But Exec just chuckled. "Such a simple strategy won't work on me. I activate my Continuous Trap! World Legacy's Secret! When it's activated, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher in my Graveyard! Revive, Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall!" The monster revived.

"That thing's back already!" Ai cried.

"And that's not all!" Exec smiled. "Whilst I control World Legacy's Secret, all monsters you control in the same column as a Mekk-Knight monster have their activated effects negated."

 _"He sealed Underclock Taker's effect!"_ Ai pointed out, as Purple Nightfall was now in the same column as Playmaker's two Link Monsters.

"But it doesn't affect Flame Administrator's effect." Playmaker pointed out.

"True. But my Purple Knightfall has 2500 attack, more then both your monsters." He smirked. "Can you last next turn?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I end my tu-"

"Hold on! During your End Phase, I activate Purple Nightfall's effect to banish itself, so that I can add Mekk-Knight Blue Sky to my hand." He interrupted.

 _"He got another one!"_ Ai cried.

"My turn! And during the Standby Phase, Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall's effect allows me to Special Summon itself and my banished Yellow Star!" Yellow Star appeared in the middle column, whilst Purple Knightfall appeared in the right. "Now, as you control 2 monsters in the same column, I Special Summon Mekk-Knight Blue Sky opposite your Link Monsters!" A dual wielding blue monster appeared with 2000 ATK. "When Mekk-Knight Blue Sky is Summoned, I add a Mekk-Knight from my Deck to my hand for each of my opponents cards in the same column. With your two Link Monsters, I add Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset and Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse to my hand."

 _"This is bad! If he attacks with all 3 monsters, he can wipe us out this turn!"_ Ai whimpered.

"And I tribute Mekk-Knight Blue Sky to Tribute Summon Mekk-Knight Green Horizon!" A green Mekk-Knight wielding a staff appeared with 2100 ATK.

"...Eh? Why would he do that?" Ai scratched his head, puzzled.

"Because now Mekk-Knight Blue Sky is in the Graveyard, I can activate Mekk-Knight Yellow Star's effect! By banishing a Mekk-Knight from my Graveyard, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card in the same column as it." Exec grinned darkly. "Playmaker, that set card is the only threat to my victory. I'll get rid of it now!" Yellow Star fired golden rays from its wings.

"I activate my Trap! **Cynet Archive**!" The card showed Decode Talker being encased in code in a purple void as Cyberse Gadget was materialisng out of lines of purple code. "I tribute any number of Cyberse Link Monsters I control to Special Summon an equal number of Level 4 or lower Cyberse monsters from my hand or Deck! I tribute Underclock Taker and Flame Administrator to Special Summon Cyberse Gadget and Dotscaper from my Deck!" The two Link Monsters vanished as the monsters appeared in DEF Position.

"What incredible luck." Exec commented with a hint of frustration. "However, I'm far from done. Appear, the circuit that leads to a better world!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Mekk-Knight's. I set Mekk-Knight's Green Horizon, Yellow Star, and Purple Knightfall in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became thier respective colours as they shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" A gigantic mechanical monster descended from above them, its mechanical wings revealing a rainbow of colours with its 3000 ATK.

"Wait...that monster...!" Ai pointed.

"It's Cyberse!?" Yusaku gasped.

"That's right." Exec nodded. "We also have access to the Cyberse archetype...even if it is just a taste of it."

"So...does that mean that you're...?" Yusaku began.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I wasn't one of the kids. We just have what was left of Cyberse after it was deemed...dangerous." He smirked. "You know, don't you? The Cyberse archetype was created in that hellhole. It contains the pulse of artificial life. And yet, you use a Deck of that archetype...how interesting that you would use that which tortured you." Exec faked surprise. "Or!...Did you actually enjoy that experience?"

"That hell I experienced as a child...it scarred me, and the people I was close to. i wasn't the same. People seemed to abandon me." Yusaku said, before glaring at him. "My goal is to destroy Hanoi, and all related to it! But what I do with the power I inherited from hell is mine to use as I see fit!"

"What a temper! Was there some denial hidden under that rebuttal?" Exec snickered. "After all, it's quite tantalising, isn't it? The pulse of Cyberse...it's almost like discovering alien life. And Hanoi wishes to destroy it? Truly terrible."

"You people...what is your goal?" Yusaku asked.

"Do you want to know?" Exec seemingly teased. "I guess I can tell you that much. Our goal...is to reach Cyberse! The world created entirely by A.I's!"

"Cyberse..." Ai whispered.

"And that Ignis you have right there...it's the one that locked Cyberse away after it was captured. It is the key to rediscovering Cyberse!" Exec pointed.

"What do you want with this supposed Cyberse?" Playmaker questioned.

"'Supposed'? My, my, are you a skeptic, Playmaker? I'm not going to tell you, then." He taunted. "Not that you could possibly understand what we would want with Cyberse anyway."

"Then there's no need for anymore talking if you won't do so willingly." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll beat it out of you!"

"Feisty! But don't forget, it's still my turn, and you have two new monsters on the field, meaning now I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Red Moon and Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse." Two more Mekk-Knight's appeared. "And I activate Red Moon's effect! By banishing Green Horizon in my Graveyard, I can destroy a monster in the same column as it! Destroy Cyberse Gadget!" The monster unleashed a red shockwave from its axe that destroyed Gadget.

"Cyberse Gadget's effect activates when it is sent from the field to the Graveyard!" Yusaku declared. "I Special Summon a Gadget Token!" A smaller version of the monster appeared in DEF Position.

 _"Ha! World Legacy's Secret's effect doesn't work on monsters that aren't on the field!"_ Ai boasted.

"And that helps you very little." Exec stated, whilst shaking his head. "Because of this. Battle! Whilst there are no other cards in Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme's column, it can attack directly!"

 _"What did he say!?"_ Ai screamed.

"Spectrum Supreme! Attack Playmaker directly! Rainbow Ragnarok!" The monster unleashed a magnificent beam of all colours. "Vanish, Playmaker!"

"I activate the effect of Cynet Archive in my Graveyard!" He interrupted. "By banishing it and destroying Cynet Universe, I negate the direct attack, and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard! I choose Storm Cipher!" The rainbow beam vanished as Storm Cipher appeared in front of the Link Monster.

"To think you could still do something like that...Spectrum Supreme can't destroy it, so only Indigo Eclipse could destroy it in a double KO." He then chuckled. " I'm impressed though, I didn't think you had anything else to show. I suppose that's the power of Cyberse. But I still have monsters! Red Moon will attack the Gadget Token, and Indigo Eclipse will attack Dotscaper!" The two knights destroyed the remaining two monsters.

"Once per Duel, when Dotscaper is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it." The monster reappeared on the field.

"I would do more, but my Spell and Trap Zone is completely filled, you see." He gestured. "Still, not like that will help you. I end my turn."

"No matter what your goal is, I will do what I have to do, from now until the end of my revenge...win!" Playmaker declared. "My turn! I activate the effect of Cynet Defrag in my Graveyard! Once per Duel, I can pay half my Life Points to activate it again! I Special Summon Cyberse Gadget and equip it with Defrag!"

 **Playmaker's LP: 850**

 _"Three monsters and less then 1000 Life Points! The perfect moment!"_ Ai declared.

Ahead of them, a twister of Data Storm began approaching them.

"I know. You're getting ready for Storm Access, aren't you?" Exec smiled.

 _"What's it to you?"_ Ai pointed.

"I won't let you." He grinned. "I activate my Skill! Skill Cancel!" His silver armour glowed purple.

"That name..." Playmaker mumbled.

"With this, my opponent cannot activate their Skill this Duel!" Exec declared, as the twister of data faded away.

 _"No way! He stopped our Skill!"_ Ai cried.

"I came here knowing fully well what your Skill is." Exec stated. "I won't let you pull some deus-ex-machina out of your ass."

"In that case...appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Cyberse monsters! I set Storm Cipher, Dostcaper and Cyberse Gadget in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Encode Talker!" The yellow Code Talker appeared, wielding its shield and 2300 ATK. "And since Cyberse Gadget was sent to the Graveyard from the field, I Special Summon a Gadget Token to Encode Talker's Link!"

"Encode Talker...I know that ones effect." Exec thought aloud.

"I set a card! Battle! The Gadget Token will attack Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! And I activate Encode Talker's effect! I negate its destruction, reduce damage to 0, then have Encode Talker gain Spectrum Supreme's attack!" The Link Monster's power rose to 5300. "Encode Talker will attack Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! Final Encode!"

"Yes, this would result in your victory, if it wasn't for this! I activate the Trap **Control Detonation** from my hand." The card showed a black gloved hand turning a red dial as an identical hand pressed a purple button with a white horned skull on it, causing a shadowed monster behind a screen to explode three times in red, blue and green colours whilst its silhouette screamed. "When two monsters battle, both of them are destroyed." Both Encode Talker and Spectrum Supreme exploded.

 _"Encode Talker!"_ Ai cried.

"You destroyed your own monster as well?" Yusaku questioned.

"When Spectrum Supreme doesn't point to a monster, it can't be destroyed by card effects, so normally it would have survived. Unfortunately it pointed to Indigo Eclipse at the time." Exec admitted. "But with this, you now only have the Gadget Token and that Set card. So, kindly end your turn."

Playmaker grit his teeth. "Turn end."

"Excellent!" Exec clapped. "Now, time for me to start my final turn."

 _VRAINS_

"My turn." Polaris drew. "I activate the Spell, Dark Factory of Mass Production. With it, I add Chosen by the World Chalice and Crowned by the World Chalice from my Graveyard to my hand, and Normal Summon Crowned by the World Chalice." The female priestess appeared on her field with 0 ATK.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to a better world!" The Link Square appeared ahead of her. "The summoning condition is 1 non-Token Normal Monster. I set Crowned by the World Chalice in the Link Marker." The monster flew straight into the square.

"Link Summon! Come forth, Link 1! Imduk the World Chalice Dragon!" An aquamarine dragon with strong wings appeared with 800 ATK. "With Imduk's effect, I can Normal Summon an additional World Chalice monster this turn. I Normal Summon Chosen by the World Chalice!" The young man appeared behind Imduk.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to a better world! The summoning conditions are 2 World Chalice monsters! I set Imduk the World Chalice Dragon and Chosen by the World Chalice in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Aurum the World Chalice Blademaster!" An equipped Chosen by the World Chalice reappeared on the field with 2000 ATK.

"That monster is Cyberse...so it really was him who stole that data..." Revolver growled.

"We need all the A.I that you captured." Polaris stated. "When we have them all, we can unlock Cyberse's true potential, and make the world better for the future."

"You think you'll create a 'better' future using Cyberse?" Revolver spat. "Quit deluding yourself! If you work with A.I. that can understand and use human emotion, they'll easily figure out how to manipulate you. Humanity will be doomed."

"That's your view. So be quiet." She practically snapped. "Aurum the World Chalice Blademaster gains 300 attack for every differently named World Legacy monster in my Graveyard. World Legacy - "World Chalice" is currently there." The Link's attack rose to 2300.

"However, I now banish World Chalice from my Graveyard in order to activate its effect, adding a World Legacy card from my Deck to my hand." The Link's power returned to 2000.

"I set a card. Battle! Aurum the World Chalice Blademaster will attack Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

"You're attacking even though your monster has less attack?" Revolver questioned.

"I activate the effect of the World Legacy - "World Lance" I added to my hand." She revealed. "When two monsters battle, including a Link Monster, I discard this card to have my opponents battling monster lose 3000 attack."

"What!?" The gigantic lance suddenly appeared and stabbed straight into Bomber Dragon's chest, making it cry out in pain as its ATK dropped to 0.

"And since a World Legacy monster is in the Graveyard, Aurum gains 300 attack. Hope Carver!" The monsters ATK rose before it slashed Topologic Bomber Dragon multiple times, destroying it.

 **Revolver's LP: 1200**

"I end my turn." Polaris finished.

"Tch, you kept my Life above 1000 so that I can't use Storm Access." Revolver hissed. "But, I won't lose to anyone else who stands in the way of my goal! My turn!" He looked at the card he drew and his eyes narrowed. "I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn! With this, I revive Topologic Bomber Dragon! With this, I will end you!"

"No, you won't." Polaris stated. "I activate my Trap, Solemn Judgement. I pay half my Life Points to negate the activation of Monster Reborn, and destroy it."

 **Polaris' LP: 500**

"What!?" Revolver gasped as his Spell vanished.

"With this, there is nothing more you can do. My turn." She stated. "Battle. Aurum the World Chalice Blademaster will attack you directly. World Cleave!" The monsters blade glowed brilliantly before it slashed Revolver, severing his left arm and half of his face as he grit his teeth and endured it.

 **Revolver's LP: 0**

 **Polaris Hierophant: WIN!**

The room slowly closed back into itself as the two of them landed on the path, Revolver clutching his damaged side in pain.

"Damn it..." He hissed. "Why...Why do I lose to people like you...!? This is...wrong!"

"...Even if you took most of its data, all we need is what is left." Polaris stated, as she walked past him and pulled out a memory stick that she stuck into the console. It beeped for a few moments as lines of code flew across the screens, before it finally beeped, and she took it out."Now we are one step closer. Finally." And with that, she Logged Out.

Revolver breathed heavily as he struggled to her feet. "It...It doesn't matter right now. She only took the copy, and right now they only have 2...and as long as they don't obtain Playmaker's Ignis, Cyberse will forever remain locked to them..."

He then scowled. "But that doesn't make this any less INFURIATING!" He banged the console with his remaining arm, causing the screens to flicker and die.

 _VRAINS_

"I draw!" Exec did so. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Bound Link! By returning Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme from my Graveyard to the Extra Deck, I draw cards equal to its Link Rating, meaning three! Then, I place an equal number of cards from my hand on the bottom of my Deck." He chose three of them to return.

"And now, I activate Senet Switch to move Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse to the right column, and since your Gadget Token and Set card are in the same column, I can Special Summon another Mekk-Knight Yellow Star to there!" The yellow one reappeared.

"This time, for sure, it'll end!" Exec declared. "I activate Yellow Star's effect! I banish Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall to destroy your Set card!"

"I activate my Trap! **Link Route**!" The card showed Bitron on a glowing platform behind a route that lead to another platform which had Underclock taker on it. "I tribute a Cyberse monster to Special Summon a Cyberse Link Monster from my Graveyard! I tribute the Gadget Token, and revive Encode Talker!" The Token vanished as the Link reappeared on the field, wielding its shield. "The monster Summoned by Link Route cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and my opponents monsters cannot declare an attack, unless they're attacking this monster!"

"Effects like that...that luck of yours really pisses me off!" Exec hissed. "But that won't stop me. Appear! The circuit that leads to a better world! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Mekk-Knight monsters! I set Mekk-Knight's Red Moon, Indigo Eclipse and Yellow Star in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" The rainbow Link Boss appeared in the Extra Monster Zone in front of Encode Talker.

"That effect may prevent its destruction, and stop Spectrum Supreme's direct attack, but you'll still take damage if I attack it! Time to battle! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme! Attack Encode Talker! Rainbow Ragnarok!" The monster unleashed its rainbow beam that hit Encode Talker, who blocked it with its shield.

 **Playmaker's LP: 150**

"Next turn! Next turn definitely! I end my turn!" Exec yelled.

 _"This is really bad! We can't use Encode Talker's effect because that gaudy thing's blocking the Extra Monster Zone!"_ Ai panicked.

"It all depends on this draw." Playmaker stated as he placed two fingers on top of his Deck. "My turn! I draw!" He drew his card and looked at it, his eyes widening.

'Alert Lancer!?' The card drawn was obvious.

 _"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_ Ai actually screamed. _"Why that card now!?"_

"I take it from that scream you got a bad card." Exec spoke. "It looks like this really is the end, Playmaker."

 _"Hey! What do we do, Playmaker!? We have a vulnerable Encode Talker!"_ Ai cried.

'Security Gardna isn't in my Extra Deck right now, I can't Link Summon it.' Playmaker thought. 'There's...nothing I can do!'

 _"Playmaker! PLAYMAKER!"_ Ai tried to call out to him.

'I have to do something! But I CAN'T!' He racked his brains in desperation. 'I can't lose! I can't! If I lose now...my revenge...Shoichi...Jin...!'

"It looks like this is over." Exec stated. "If you won't take your turn, then-"

"Hold on!"

Suddenly, something bumped into Playmaker, knocking him back.

 _"Ahhhh! Who is-WOAH!"_ Ai cried. _"What a hottie!"_

Hotline appeared in front of Playmaker, riding a D-Board similar in design to Fullcross', only silver and sky blue in colour.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Exec questioned.

"I am Hotline. Fullcross' A.I." She stated.

 _"Where'd she get such a sexy body?"_ Ai marvelled jealously.

"Is this what Fullcross made with the A.I program?" Playmaker thought aloud.

"I'm taking over this Duel." Hotline stated. "Including his field, Graveyard, Life Points, and number of cards in his hand."

 _"Duel Hacked."_ Playmaker's Duel Disk beeped.

 **Hotline (LP: 150) vs. Exec (LP: 1900)**

"Stay out of this! This isn't your concern!" Exec said.

"Fullcross commanded me, so it IS my concern." Hotline stated as she looked at the one card in her hand. "I activate the Spell, **Link Banking**." The card showed a glowing Missus Radiant with its Link Markers visible, as two cards emerged out of it. "If this is the only card in my hand, and the only monster I control is a Link Monster, I banish that monster, then draw 1 card for every Link Marker it had." Encode talker vanished. "Encode Talker was Link 3, so I draw 3 cards."

"That manner of speaking...you're no ordinary A.I." Exec narrowed his eyes. "So it's true...Fullcross DOES have that one."

"I activate the Spell, Metalfoes Fusion." Hotline continued.

 _"Huh? Fusion Summoning?"_ Ai blinked. _"I didn't think people still used Summoning methods like that."_

"There's a resurgence of them thanks to Sweetie." Playmaker said.

"I fuse the Metalfoes Goldriver and Metalfoes Silverd in my hand." The two monsters became a gold and silver whilpool. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 6! Metalfoes Mithrilium!" A half-human half robot monster appeared wielding dual guns with 2600 ATK.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Exec yelled. "Spectrum Supreme has 3000 attack and cannot be destroyed by card effects! You lose!"

"I activate Metalfoes Fusion's effect in the Graveyard." She continued. "By shuffling it into the Deck, I draw 1 card." She did so. "Perfect. By tributing your monster, I Special Summon Gamaciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju to your field." His Link Monster vanished as a gigantic aquatic beast towered over all of them with a somewhat meek 2200 ATK.

"Spectrum Supreme was...!" He gasped.

"I activate Metalfoes Mithrilium's effect!" Hotline gestured. "By shuffling Metalfoes Goldriver and Silverd from my Graveyard into my Deck, I return Gamaciel to my hand." As she returned the two monsters to her Deck Gamaciel vanished as its card materialised in her hand.

"This...wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" Exec gasped.

"Battle! Metalfoes Mithrilium will attack you directly!" The Fusion aimed its guns and unleashed a barrage of purple energy blasts that completely enveloped Exec, making him fall off of his D-Board and crash to the ground.

 **Exec's LP: 0**

 **Hotline: WIN!**

"You...interfering like that...!" Exec hissed as Hotline and Playmaker landed in front of him. "I'll get you for this...! You...and Fullcross...and you, Playmaker! You won't stand in the way of our ambitions!" And with that, he vanished.

 _"That was too close."_ Ai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you help us?" Playmaker asked.

"Fullcross told me too." Hotline stated. "He said that they do not deserve to reach Cyberse, so we must protect Ai." She then seemed to turn her eyes up in a smirk. "It seems he was also correct when he said your Deck sucked."

"Shut up." Playmaker commanded through gritted teeth.

 _"You made a joke...you're no ordinary A.I."_ Ai pointed out.

"Correct. I am modeled after one of the Ignis." Hotline stated as she walked past them.

"Fullcross...has an Ignis?" Playmaker questioned.

"Yes." Hotline looked over her shoulder. "He met her five years ago...the day Cyberse was attacked."

 _"...Wait...are you-?"_ Ai began.

"Bye." She waved, before also vanishing.

 _"...Well, that happened."_ Ai commented, as Yusaku leaned against the wall of a building. _"Playmaker?"_

He suddenly banged his fist against the wall, making Ai flinch. "I can't lose...I can NEVER lose...not even think about it...ever again!"

 _VRAINS_

In what seemed like a labratory, Veran stood looking at several screens, as a hologram seemed to hover around his ear.

"I see...the situation is worse then I feared." Veran nodded, speaking into the hologram like a phone. "Don't worry, I will check on the conditions of Faust, Baira and Genome, and I'll fix your avatar and get Spectre back up again. I must admit though, you're pressing me awful hard, what with all the Knights I've been having to tend to...yes, yes, I'm capable of it. Very well. Good luck, Master Revolver."

The hologram vanished and he scowled. "It is indeed worse then I feared. It appears I have no choice." A seperate screen appeared behind him with the word 'DANGER' in big red blocky letters on it. "But with this...Fullcross, Playmaker, the Ignis, all will be removed from our ambitions once and for all..."

 _Skill Cancel: Your opponent cannot activate their Skill this Duel._

 _Link Reborn: If you control no monsters, Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your GY, but it cannot be used as Link Material, then you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your GY to a zone that monster points to with its effects negated._

 _Cynet Archive: Tribute any number of Cyberse Link Monsters you control, then Special Summon an equal number of Level 4 or lower Cyberse monsters from your Deck. When an opponents monster declares a direct attack, you can banish this card and destroy 1 card you control or in your hand to negate that attack, then Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your GY._

 _Control Detonation: You can activate this card from your hand by revealing it, then discarding it. When two monsters battle, destroy both those battling monsters._

 _Link Route: Tribute 1 Cyberse monster, then Special Summon 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY. It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and your opponent must target it in order to declare an attack._

 _Link Banking: Activate only if this is the only card in your hand and the only monster you control is 1 Link Monster. Banish that Link Monster, then draw a number of cards equal to its Link Rating. During your End Phase, discard all cards in your hand._

 **And thus this chapter is finished. And we got some reveals from Episode 41 of VRAINS! And obviously some reveals here as well, but a lot more questions too. Such is my incredible mind skills!**

 **So yes, this third group ain't no joke if these Duels indicated anything. Polaris beat Spectre using that non-targeting removal too, in case you were wondering. Did I mention Polaris was designed by TheFreshPrinceofBANANAS? Did I...? Pretty sure I did.**

 **A wild recommendation appears! Check out lucadina. They write fluffy and angsty VRAINS stuff like 'Into Aoi' and 'Dark Cloud'. Me? I'm an OC Shipper. Yusaku doesn't deserve love with that tree trunk stuck up his ass. Who do I ship? You decide! Fight for my amusement!**

 **Now then, question time!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of the portrayals of the factions (Hanoi, Yusaku, Fullcross, SOL and Exec/Polaris') so far?**

 **Just curious. Want to know if I'm portraying them well or if you want me to nerf/buff any of them. And I'm adding in another faction later on. Oooooh I'm so BAD.**

 **Now then, gotta hurry because a snowstorms a coming and I might lose internet. I know right? Snow? In Britain? The world's gone mad! See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Pain of Falseness

Yusaku leaned back in his chair with his arms folded and his eyes closed in thought.

"You want a hot dog?" Yusaku opened his eyes to see Shoichi offering him one. "It might help you feel better."

"I'm fine, Shoichi..." Yusaku dismissed him, whilst Ai made a whining noise.

"...I understand how you feel about what happened, Yusaku." He said. "A sense of powerlessness that you feel, it's like when I lost Jin."

"I can't let myself feel that way." Yusaku said. "If I start to feel powerless, it reminds me of the days when I was captured, when I couldn't do anything...I don't want to feel like that ever again. I want to feel like I have control over my own life...and I want to save everybody affected by the Lost Incident, help the one who saved me, and punish Hanoi for what they did. Because of that, I can't lose. Not to Hanoi. Not to Fullcross. Not to Revolver."

'...But you never talk about what will happen once our fight against Hanoi is over.' Shoichi thought. 'What will your life be like after our revenge is over?'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a beeping at his computer. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Yusaku asked.

"It appears to be...a distress signal?" Shoichi said uncertainly.

 _VRAINS_

Circuit Sky Fortress was in the middle of being repaired, with its half-destroyed part being filled with blue, puzzle-piece like data.

In the centre of the server was a laboratory area. The dome-shaped room constantly glowed a soft blue as tesla coils buzzed around, and streams of data constantly passed by. In the middle of this room stood a man wearing the Hanoi Commander coat, with the same mask over his left eye.

"Never fear! Rescuero is here!" The Charisma Duelist declared as they Logged In to the middle of the room. "So, there's a distress signal around here, huh? Who's in danger?"

"So your the first one to arrive." The man said, catching Rescuero's intention.

"Hey! Are you the one who sent out a distress signal?" He asked.

"I am." He turned around, revealing should-length brown hair with yellow spiky hair on top, and calm, analytical green eyes. "My name is Veran. I am one of the four Commanders of the Knights of Hanoi. The last remaining."

"A Commander!?" Rescuero gasped. "So that means your a big shot...then, for the safety of everyone in Link VRAINS, I'm going to capture you!"

Veran chuckled. "A clever joke. However, you have already fallen into my trap."

"Wha-?" Suddenly, a large, metal cage materialised around Rescuero and hovered into the air. "H-Hey! What's going on!?"

"I've rigged this entire server with a tripwire system." Veran explained. "Any non-Hanoi member who enters it is immediately captured."

"This is-aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggghhhh!" As he grabbed the bars of the cage, a powerful shock went through his body, knocking him back.

"The cages are also wired with electricity created from this server. Very painful." Veran explained.

"Th-That's...cheating!" Rescuero sniffed, holding back tears.

"Believe me when I say this was a last resort." He went on. "With Faust, Baira and Genome all defeated, this is my final trump card to eliminate all those who get in our way. And for every new person captured, namely you, a new distress signal is activated. Heroes cannot help but answer a call for help."

"Yes. That's right."

Veran narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of which..." He turned around to see Go, Blue Angel, Taleweaver and Sweetie. "As expected."

"Rescuero! Are you alright!?" Taleweaver called up.

"I-I'm fine!" He said. "But be careful! He-!"

"Too late." Veran said as cages appeared around the four of them.

"We anticipated something like this!" Go said, as he and Blue Angel held out data cards.

"We got these from defeating the other Commanders. They override Hanoi programs!" Blue Angel said.

"...Is that so?" Veran said, with no worry in his voice.

"I'll delete this program!" Go declared as he held the card up, but it only beeped and glowed red in response. "What?"

"The removal program didn't work?" Blue Angel thought aloud as hers also failed.

"Of course." Veran said as the four cages were also lifted up into the air. "Because I didn't create this trap with Hanoi's programs. I directly hacked into this server itself and manipulated its own code."

"Manipulating the server itself?" Sweetie asked.

"Now I have six distress signals." Veran said. "After the other Commanders losses, I knew I could not defeat you Charisma Duelits in Duels, so I initiated this indirect plan. Playmaker cannot help but come running, then he will share your fates."

"What are you going to do?" Taleweaver questioned.

"I aim to capture Playmaker and deliver him to Master Revolver. Then, when Fullcross appears..." He narrowed his eyes. "I will self-destruct the entire server."

"S-Self-destruct!?" Rescuero gasped.

"Yes. All of our avatars will be destroyed. Your real selves will live, but it will be quite painful." Veran said.

"You'll blow yourself up as well?" Go questioned.

"Of course. VRAINS is of no consequence to me, along with my existence in it." He nodded. "All the better when it is destroyed completely."

"You won't get away with this." Taleweaver threatened.

"What a cliché thing to say. As expected of you, Taleweaver." Veran said. "But I will. If things really don't go well, all I need to do is self-destruct the server. With those cages, none of you can escape. You will feel the pain of opposing Hanoi as punishment."

"I'm not a fan of clichés in my stories." Taleweaver said. "I say that, because its true. Playmaker, and Fullcross...they are vastly different in their methods, but, I believe them both to be antiheroes! And they always find a way out!"

"What faith...but faith does very little in this world." He said. "The very moment either of them appear...they have lost." Suddenly, a Logging On symbol appeared in the middle of the room. "Right now. Which one appears before m-!" But he stopped in shock, and everyone gasped at who appeared.

 _"Ta-da! Here comes the rescue team!"_ Mimi declared as Sholt stood before them.

"Sholt!?" Go, Blue Angel, Taleweaver, and Sweetie gasped, with Sweetie clasping a hand over her mouth after remembering she shouldn't know who he was.

"Is that Sholt Giro? Dion Giro's son!?" Rescuero pointed.

"Sholt Giro..." Veran clenched his fist. "Why are you here?"

"I-I'm...I'm here to save my friends." Sholt practically mumbled.

"Your friends?" He echoed.

"Th-That's right." He nodded. "Taleweaver, Blue Angel, Go. They're my friends."

"Sholt...! Why did you come here!?" Taleweaver panicked.

Veran narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. You'll simply become the seventh!" A cage appeared around Sholt.

"Mimi." Sholt spoke.

 _"Roger! Executing Server Program!"_ Mimi saluted.

A symbol of a castle appeared in front of Sholt, as the cage shattered into pieces.

"What!?" Veran gasped.

"Sholt stopped it!?" Blue Angel gasped.

"Impossible! How did you..." He then froze. "Wait...that symbol...you're...a Pawn?"

"Pawn?" Rescuero echoed.

"A Pawn is a member of SOL Technologies who is a Programmer." Go explained. "They're beneath the inner circle, but they have complete access to Link VRAINS, and can freely edit servers."

"I'm Pawn #37, Sholt Giro." Sholt declaed with a it more confidence. "I can freely edit servers. If you modified this server into a trap, then I can remove it!"

"You...!" Veran raised his fist, raising the cages further up, out of Sholt's reach. "To think you are a Pawn, at your age! Unbelievable...but of course, you ARE meant to be a prodigy child."

'Sholt is a Pawn?' Blue Angel thought. 'For how long? He's been working for SOL Technologies...even when we were still just talking together?' She clenched a hand against her chest. 'What's this relief I feel? Was there still a part of me...that thought Sholt was only my friend just to get close to my brother, like all the rest? Did I really still doubt him, somewhere in the back of my mind?...Oh god, I'm sorry, Sholt!'

 _"More importantly, someone like you just can't get server access!"_ Mimi declared. _"Someone did it for you!"_

Veran flinched, then smirked. "Quite smart for an AI aren't you? Keen deduction, someone else hacked into it for me."

"Someone from SOL?" Sholt questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Veran shrugged.

'Does that mean there's a mole in SOL Technologies?' Sholt thought. 'Or is it something else?'

"In any case, I cannot let you interfere with my plans." Veran warned. "If it's just you, I can Duel you just fine!"

 _"You wanna Duel? Bring it on!"_ Mimi challenged.

"Mimi..." Sholt whispered.

 _"Hey, we figured this would happen, right?"_ She said.

"I know...and it's to save everyone." He nodded. "So...please help me."

 _"Like I always do."_ She nodded.

"I won't allow you to move around and try to save them, so this will be a Master Duel!" Veran stated.

"DUEL!"

 **Sholt vs. Veran LP: 4000**

At that moment, Playmaker logged in at the entrance of the opposite corridor, in the shadows.

 _"Finally, we found a point where we wouldn't be caught."_ Ai breathed in relief.

"Be quiet, somethings going on." Playmaker said. "...That's...!"

 _"Sholt Giro!? And he's Dueling!?"_ Ai cried.

"Shoichi." He spoke.

"I can see." He responded. "The entire server is rigged, so don't move right now. I'm going to hack it, and free the Charisma Duelists."

 _"We're just gonna stand here and do nothing?"_ Ai cried.

"Let's believe in Sholt Giro." Playmaker stated simply.

"I go first." Veran stated as his hand appeared in front of him. "I set a monster and two cards, then end my turn."

 _"What? Only face-downs? A weird defensive strategy for a Hanoi member to make."_ Mimi said.

"But that means we have to be careful. My turn." Sholt said. "I Normal Summon Mymimic Grave, then I activate its effect to Special Summon Mymimic Armour from my hand." The tomb and armour possessors appeared side by side.

"Then I activate the Spell, **Set Seal**." The card showed a Set card with a red symbol resembling a chain in a cross above it. "With this, my opponent cannot activate set cards for the rest of this turn, or in response to this cards activation." The same symbol appeared on Veran's backrow cards. "Then I can target 1 monster I control, and have it gain 500 attack for every set card my opponent controls, including your monster! I choose Mymimic Armour!" The monster glowed as its ATK rose to 2500.

 _"Great! With this, he can't stop our attack!"_ Mimi cheered.

"But his set monster is still a threat." Sholt said. "I can't risk attacking it with the 1000 attack Mymimic Grave. Battle! Mymimic Armour will attack your Set monster!" The monsters arms shot off like a rocket punch and destroyed the Set card, revealing a tiny circular monster.

"A shame. My Set monster is Batteryman Micro-Cell. It's Flip Effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Batteryman from my Deck. I choose Batteryman AA in defence position, and since Micro-Cell was destroyed by battle after being flipped, I draw a card."

"So, it wasn't meant to be a defence?" Rescuero thought aloud.

"But that monster has 0 defence, Mymimic Grave can beat it." Blue Angel pointed out.

"Whilst Batteryman AA is in defence position, it gains 1000 defence for each Batteryman AA I control!" The monsters defence rose to 1000.

"Grave can't destroy it now." Sweetie stated.

"Batterymen..." Sholt mumbled.

 _"It can be a trobulesome Deck for sure, and very powerful if we let him do what he wants."_ Mimi said. _"We can't let him pick up pace!"_

"I know. But right now this is all we can do. I set 2 cards and end my turn." Sholt finished. "Set Seals effect wears off at this point."

"Then it's my turn. I draw." Veran stated. "I change Batteryman AA to attack position, switching its 1000 boosting effect to its new battle position." The monster stood up as its power rose to 1000. "Now I activate my first set card, Twin Twisters! By discarding Batteryman AA from my hand, I destroy both your Set cards!" The two twisters shot forward.

 _"We could use Mymimic Armour's effect now...but...!"_ Mimi said.

"I activate my Continuous Trap, **Indiscriminate Insulation**." The card showed a purple robed figure creating a barrier of purple runes around several shadowed figures. "Whilst I control this card, all face-up cards on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects. I also activate my Trap, **Wishing Star Twilight**." The other Trap showed a shooting star travelling across a twilight sky, leaving a sparkling trail behind it. "The turn I activate this card, my monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"So that was all you could do. But I can do much more!" Veran declared. "I Normal Summon Solar Batteryman! And when it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a Thunder monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I send my third Batteryman AA."

 _"The only reason he'd send his other two AA's to the Graveyard is if that Set card is what we think it is."_ Mimi said.

"Now I activate the Continuous Trap, Portable Battery Pack! With it, I revive my two Batteryman AA's!" The two battery monsters jumped out of the charger. "Now all three of my Batterymen AA have 3000 attack! And Solar Batteryman's effect activates! When another Thunder monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I Special Summon a Batteryman Token!" A small orange and black battery with green eyes appeared in defense position, sparking weakly.

"All three of his AA's have 3000 attack!" Go gasped.

"I also activate Solar Batteryman's final effect! I can make its name become the same as another Batteryman on my field or in my Graveyard, until the End Phase! I choose Batteryman AA!" AA became reflected in Solar's panels. "With this, I now control 4 AA's! Meaning my three originals have their attack rise again!" The four Batterymen were connected by a chain of lightning that sparked fiercely.

"Three monsters with 4000 attack!?" Sweetie gasped.

"I will end this. Battle! My first Batteryman AA will attack Mymimic Armour!" The monster shot a gigantic stream of lightning from its hands.

"I activate Mymimic Armour's Quick Effect. Once per turn, when a card or cards I control would be destroyed, I negate their destruction!" Armour created a blue barrier that defended it from the tremendous attack.

"But it won't save you a second time! My second AA will attack Mymimic Armour!" This time, the attack was successful and Mymimic Armour was completely vaporised by the force of the attack. "Now Solar Batteryman will attack Mymimic Grave!" The battery shot waves of light from its panels that destroyed the tomb monster. "And with this, it's an OTK! My final Batteryman AA will attack you directly!" The third AA launched its tremendous attack.

"Sholt!" Taleweaver yelled.

"I activate the other effect of Indiscriminate Insulation!" Sholt declared. "By sending this card to the Graveyard, all damage either player takes is halved for the rest of this turn!" A barrier appeared around Sholt that shielded him from the shock, but the force still threw him onto his back.

 **Sholt's LP: 2000**

"Tch, I end my turn." He hissed. "I'm impressed. Not many can survive my OTK strategy."

"I...I'm not weak when it comes to Dueling." Sholt panted as he stood up. "That's why...I can at least believe in myself when it comes to this! I activate the other effect of Wishing Star Twilight! During the End Phase of the turn I activated it, I can Special Summon any number of monsters from my Graveyard that were destroyed by battle this turn, with their effects negated! I Special Summon Mymimic Armour and Grave back!" His two monsters reappeared.

"You boy..." Veran mumbled.

Just then, a light flashed next to Sholt, and a familiar figure appeared beside him.

"Here I am! Brave Max has answered the call!" Brave Max declared as he appeared.

"Brave Max?" Sholt gasped.

"Ah! Sholt!? You're already here!?" Brave Max cried.

"How annoying." Veran said. "We're in the middle of something. Just watch quietly!" A cage appeared around Brave Max.

"Waaah! Wh-What is this!?" Brave Max gasped.

"No!" The Pawn symbol appeared again, and the cage shattered.

"Again!?" Veran growled.

"Brave Max is my friend too." Sholt said.

"Th-That was close..." Brave Max admitted. "So, this is the situation, huh? The distress signals were really bad, so I thought I should do something...but I guess I just got in the way..."

"Pawn...that title is so befitting of you people." Veran commented, catching everyones attention. "You truly are pawns, nothing but things to be used by SOL Technologies...including you Charisma Duelists! All you are doing...is contributing to humanity's decline."

 _"What the hell do you have against VRAINS anyway!?"_ Mimi said.

"I don't need to tell an AI anything." Veran rebuked.

"Then tell me." Sholt said, stepping forward. "I may be called a Pawn. But to me, that just means I'm a small part of something much bigger. Something truly incredible that I'm working for and contributing to. Even if you say I'm being used, I can still do whatever is within my power...and that's the most freedom I've ever known."

"Talking like that...you really infuriate me." Veran huffed. "Do you really want to know? Why I hate this world so much? Why I believe that humanity has worsened because of it? Fine then."

His gaze sharpened with seriousness. "I am...a doctor."

 _"Pardon?"_ Mimi said.

"You heard me. I deal with life on a daily basis. Real life." Veran said. "I've even treated several patients who were victims of Hanoi attacks."

"That...doesn't make any sense!" Go yelled. "Why would someone like you, who is supposed to help and preserve life, destroy it!?"

"Virtual life is not real life. Virtual shocks and pains can be treated quite easily. Car crashes and attacks cannot." Veran said. "I can tell the difference between reality and the internet world. However, the current generation cannot. Do you know how many patients are admitted from VRAINS 'injuries' every day? It's pathetic."

"You people caused those injuries!" Sweetie yelled.

"Again, injuries is a loose term for damage which you sustain in here. Of course, my grievances don't just end there." He closed his eyes in thought. "Many patients...in order to escape and ignore their own suffering, they immerse themselves in the VR world. There, they can numb the pain, forget their pitiful conditions, ignore their humanity." He opened his eyes. "Some...even die online, unknowing how much pain they're truly in. And they leave their families, which they IGNORED, alone without a father, mother, sibling, child! All for the sake of their own selfish self-indulgence!"

He then clenched his fist. "Years ago...when VRAINS was first being developed...SOL Technologies used their influence to siphon money from businesses all over Den, and cover it up. They took most of the hospitals finance, and silenced anyone who tried to speak out about it. We lost too many patients that year." His eyes became angry. "When Revolver approached me, and offered me a chance to rid the world of this faux internet existence, I accepted. I will not allow humanity to be corrupted and ignore their own true existence, because of people like you!"

"SOL Technologies really did something like that...?" Blue Angel breathed in shock.

Veran pointed at Sholt. "All you serve to do is drain humans of their resolve to fight pain and illness by babying them in a false reality! By doing so, you are essentially killing them yourselves! And all my efforts to save loved ones amount to naught! Can you answer for such crimes!?"

 _"What a cynical way of looking at it."_ Mimi whispered.

"...I can't." Sholt said. "I can't answer on behalf of the crimes that SOL may have done...but, I can defend myself!" Sholt said.

"What?" Veran hissed.

"You say because of Pawns like me, humans give up on our real existence and succumb too easily...but I don't believe that." Sholt said. "I always work on my servers to make them as reflective of human nature as possible. Our hopes, our beliefs, our dreams...I want my work to embody everything positive about humanity. I truly believe that VRAINS is the next step in our evolution of humanity, and by working on it, with our true grit and determination as humanity, we can continue advancing further, to better our real lives as well! I pour my heart and soul into my work to reflect humanity's ideals. And if other people can see that, believe that, and feel better about themselves because of it...then I've succeeded!"

"Sholt..." Brave Max said as Playmaker narrowed his eyes.

"...Working on a fictional world to improve reality? Don't make me laugh!" Veran grit his teeth. "I don't believe that desperate explanation for a second! For the future of humanity, I will erase VRAINS, and anyone who stands in the way of Hanoi!"

 _"He's not listening."_ Mimi stated.

"Then I'll win. My turn!" Sholt drew. "This card is..."

 _"Alright! Let's make a comeback!"_ Mimi declared.

"I Normal Summon **Mymimic Dream**!" The monster that appeared looked like a little fluffy cloud wearing a very long red and green striped sleeping cap with a yellow moon on the end, with black mitten hands and a purple 'Z' on the end of its tail. The monster was fast asleep, cuddling a violet pillow with gold star tassels on each of its edges, and in the middle was the pink Mymimic eyes and smile, indicating the ghost was possessing the pillow, and not the sleeping monster.

 **Mymimic Dream, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Now I activate the Continuous Spell, **Fearlessness.** " The card showed an army of Dustons charging at Star Eater across a milky way. "When a Level 3 or lower monster I control destroys a non-Token monster by battle, I can shuffle one card you control into your Deck!"

"A promising notion, but none of your monsters can defeat my main Batterymen." Veran pointed out.

"Not yet. Appear! The circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning condition is 1 Mymimic monster. I set Mymimic Armour in the Link Marker!" The monster became a blue twister that shot into the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Mymimic Hexer!" The young female descended with a mischievous giggle. "Now I activate Mymimic Grave's effect to revive Mymimic Armour next to Hexer's Link! And due to Hexer's effect, Mymimic Armour gains 1000 attack!" as the sentient armour revived, Hexer's gem glowed, giving it a boost to 2000 attack.

"What!?" Veran gasped.

"And that's not all. I activate Mymimic Dream's Quick Effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster my opponent controls, and negate its effects until the End Phase! I choose one of your Batteryman AA!" The pillow breathed out a sleepy purple Z, making the Batteryman fall asleep as its ATK dropped to 0.

"Battle! Mymimic Dream will attack Batteryman AA!" The sleeping monster opened its eyes, which unleashed a purple beam filled with yellow stars that obliterated the monster.

 **Veran's LP: 3000**

"Fearlessness' effect activates!" He gestured. "I shuffle 1 card you control into your Deck! And I choose Portable Battery Pack!" The Trap returned itself to the Deck.

 _"When Portable Battery Pack leaves the field, the Summoned monsters are destroyed."_ Mimi giggled as the two AA's crackled before bursting into sparkles.

"You...!" Veran growled.

"Mymimic Armour will attack Solar Batteryman!" The monster shot a spinning rocket punch that shattered the monsters panels.

 **Veran's LP: 2500**

"Mymimic Grave will attack Batteryman Token, and Mymimic Hexer will attack directly!" GRave's thorns slashed the token and destroyed it as Hexer fired red hearts from its gem that hit Veran, making him stumble back.

 **Veran's LP: 1300**

"I end my turn with this." Sholt finished.

"To think you were capable of something like this..." Veran muttered. "I underestimated you. But I shall not lose to a Pawn! My turn! I activate the Spell, Thunder Short, to inflict 400 damage to you for every monster you control! With 4, you will take 1600 damage!" Four sparks of lightning dropped on Sholt, making him cry out as he fell to his hands and knees.

 **Sholt's LP: 400**

"And by banishing 2 Batteryman AA from my Graveyard, I Special Summon Batteryman Industrial Strength!" A giant Batteryman carrying two cords attached to its back appeared with 2600 ATK. "I activate Industrial Strength's effect! By banishing a Thunder monster from my Graveyard, I destroy both a monster and a Spell or Trap card you control! I banish my final AA to destroy Mymimic Armour and Fearlessness!"

"I activate Mymimic Dream's effect to negate Industrial Strength's effect!" Sholt countered as the pillow yawned out Z's that put the monster to sleep.

 _"Ha! You forget Dream's effect was a Quick one!"_ Mimi boasted.

"I did not." Veran snapped. "I activate the Spell, **Tri-Dimension Slice**!" The card showed D.D. Warrior, D.D. Warrior Lady and D.D. Assailant all slashing a scar into a dark black and red reality, unleashing streams of light. "By tributing the Level 8 Industrial Strength, I can Special Summon up to 3 of my Level 4 or lower monsters that have been banished! I revive the three Batteryman AA!" The big boss vanished to be replaced by the three orange batteries. "And their effects give each of them 3000 attack!"

"He brought out those three again!" Rescuero gasped.

"Battle! My first AA will attack Mymimic Armour!" The battery fired a giant blast of lightning.

"I activate Mymimic Armour's effect to protect itself!" Sholt countered as his monster created a blue barrier that defended itself.

"But now my remaining AA's will attack Mymimic Grave and Mymimic Dream!" The two remaining monsters destroyed the two Mymimic's, the force of their blow making Sholt shield himself with his arms. "With this, you cannot defeat my Batterymen! I end my turn!"

"This is bad. Sholt has no cards in his hand, and if Veran gets another monster next turn, he can wipe out Sholt's monsters and defeat him!" Go calculated.

 _"This really is looking kinda dicey."_ Mimi admitted.

"But we still have plenty of strategies open to us that could help us win." Sholt said. "It all depends on our next card. I draw!" He looked at the card and nodded. "This will work."

"Appear! The circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning conditions are 2 Mymimic monsters. I set Mymimic Armour and Mymimic Hexer in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became a red and a blue twister that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Mymimic Vamp**!"

The monster that appeared was a very curvaceous pale-skinned woman wearing a skin-tight suit that left little to the imagination, with sharp heart shaped holes on the chest and stomach ending in a white diamond shaped skirt with thigh-high black socks and white high heels with pink hearts on them. Her face was surprisingly cute with large, sparkling blue eyes with white hearts in them, and a cute little fang in her mouth as her pink hair was tied up into two tails that curved around to form a heart behind her head. She had two devils wings that were pure white, and she carried a bow that was a red heart with black wings forming the body, with golden string.

 **Mymimic Vamp, Link 2, Spellcaster, DARK, ATK: 1500, Link Arrows: Left, Right**

"I activate Mymimic Vamp's effect!" Sholt declared. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls, and take control of it until the End Phase, but its effects are negated, and it cannot declare an attack! I choose one of your Batteryman AA!" Mymimic Vamp created a heart on her fingertip which she shot at AA, causing its eyes to turn to hearts before jumping to Vamp's side, its ATK falling to 0 as the other 2 AA dropped to 2000.

"Even if you took one of them, my other two AA's have 2000 attack!" Veran pointed out. "You cannot defeat me this turn, and next turn, I will reclaim AA and destroy you!"

 _"You're too confident. There is no next turn for you."_ Mimi said.

"I activate the Spell, **Link Travel**." The card showed three Link Markers rebounding off of digital hexagon walls leaving red streaks behind them. "I target a Link Monster in my Extra Monster Zone, then move it to a Main Monster Zone, and if I do, I can Special Summon a Travel Token next to its Link." Mymimic Vamp moved back as a Token looking like a Link Arrow appeared next to it.

 **Travel Token, Level 1, Fairy, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 _"All monsters that Mymimic Vamp points to are treated as Mymimic monsters."_ Both Batteryman AA and the Travel Token gained red Mymimic eyes and smiles.

"And I activate Mymimic Vamp's other effect." Sholt gestured. "By tributing another Mymimic monster, I can target a card you control, and destroy it!"

"What did you say!? It's not a once per turn effect!?" Veran gasped.

"I tribute both Mymimic Batteryman AA and Mymimic Travel Token to destroy both Batteryman AA!" Both of the monsters turned into hearts that then became a hail of arrows that destroyed both monsters. "Battle! Mymimic Vamp will attack you directly! Unrequited Arrow!" The monster winked before forming a red arrow in its bow that it fired at Veran, making him cry out in pain as it shot him through the chest, before he collapsed to his hands and knees.

 **Veran's LP: 0**

 **Sholt: WIN!**

"Yes! You did it, Sholt!" Brave Max cheered.

"You...damnit..." Veran hissed as he stood up. "For me to lose to a Pawn like you..."

 _"Uhh, shouldn't he be fading away?"_ Mimi said.

"I am unaffected by Another. I am valuable to Master Revolver." Veran said. "Which means, I am still in control! I still have all of your friends captured...and the moment Fullcross and Playmaker arrive...I will win!"

 _"So this was a no-lose situation for you, you jerk!"_ Mimi raged.

"That's right! I-!" Veran was cut off as the cages all suddenly vanished, causing all the Charisma Duelists to unceremoniously collapse to the ground. "What!? M-My program...!"

"Your trump card has failed, Veran." Playmaker stated as he revealed himself.

"Playmaker!" Brave Max gasped.

"This is the end of you." He said as everyone surrounded Veran.

"This...is nowhere near the end. You have yet to see the true terror of Hanoi!" He then quickly Logged Off.

 _VRAINS_

A man appeared in his own office, breathing heavily, moonlight creeping in through the curtains.

"Shit..." He cursed, shaking his head. "How could this happen...?"

He stood up and walked out of his office, down the hallway of the hospital. He looked into one of the rooms. Nearly everybody was wearing a VR headset provided by the hospital, all blissfully unaware of their own suffering. He grit his teeth and continued walking.

"I won't accept the delusions of a child." He said. "For humanity's sake...!"

His phone then rang, and he answered it. "Hello?...Ah, Ryoken...it was a failure, Playmaker disabled the server modifications...Mr. Kogami's condition? Of course, I will be right over." He then hung up and walked towards the exit doors.

 _VRAINS_

"Well done, Sholt!" Go cheered as he got him in a soft headlock. "You were great!"

"You were like a real hero!" Rescuero marveled.

"It was incredible! Oh-uh-I mean...nice to meet you!" Sweetie laughed nervously.

"Ah..." Sholt retreated a bit from all the attention, as if hoping the ground would swallow him.

"Sholt." Blue Angel suddenly spun him around to face her, as she had a serious look. "You did something brave, but also very dangerous. Please try and think about that next time, because there are a lot of people who care about you, and would be sad if you got hurt."

"...Well, then...same goes for you, right?" Sholt reasoned.

Blue Angel looked wide-eyed for a moment, before smiling. "...Thank you."

"I agree." Taleweaver said, placing a hand on Sholt's shoulder. "But I can also see, that you've grown a lot. And, well, that's all I'VE ever really wanted. Next time, just don't do so with a lot on the line, okay?"

 _"You almost sound ungrateful."_ Mimi giggled.

'Man...Sholt really is amazing. In fact, everyone here is amazing!' Brave Max thought. 'I almost feel unworthy...but! This feeling! I know it! I hev to get stronger too! So that I can truly become a defender of justice, and catch up to everyone! That's my new goal!'

 _"He did pretty well."_ Ai commented.

"Yes, but he still shouldn't have done it." Playmaker said. "He doesn't belong in this war, none of them do."

"Are you still thinking like that?" A voice called to him.

"Shoichi?" Playmaker spoke.

"Yeah. How about a 'thank you' for disabling Veran's system?" He joked. "Seriously though, Yusaku...all of them came here because they believed their friends of VRAINS was in danger. They have a part in this battle too." Playmaker scowled.

"Yes, excellent work."

Everyone froze at the new voice. "Who's that!?" Brave Max cried.

They all turned to see a figure shadowed in the entrance corridor. "Sorry to interrupt...but I'm here on business."

"Wait...that voice-!" Blue Angel gasped.

"It can't be-!" Playmaker said.

The figure revealed themselves.

"I'm here for you, Sholt Giro." Fullcross said.

 _Set Seal: Your opponent cannot activate Set cards for the rest of this turn, or in response to this cards activation. Then, you can target 1 monster you control, it gains 500 ATK for each Set card your opponent controls, until the End Phase._

 _Indiscriminate Insulation: Face-up cards on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can send this card to the GY to halve all damage either player takes for the rest of this turn._

 _Wishing Star Twilight: Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects for the rest of this turn. During the End Phase, Special Summon all monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn from your GY with their effects negated._

 _Mymimic Dream: Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate its effects until the End Phase._ _This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 _Fearlessness: When a Level 3 or lower monster you control destroys an opponents non-Token monster by battle, you can target 1 card your opponent controls, shuffle it into the Deck._

 _Tri-Dimensional Slice: Tribute 1 Level 8 or higher monster you control, then you can Special Summon up to 3 of your banished Level 4 or lower monsters._

 _Mymimic Vamp: 2 'Mymimic' monsters. All monsters this card points to are treated as 'Mymimic' monsters. Once per turn, if this card is not linked, you can target 1 monster you opponent controls, take control of it until the End Phase, but its effects are negated, and it cannot declare an attack. You can tribute 1 other 'Mymimic' monster you control to target 1 card your opponent controls, destroy it._ _This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 _Link Travel: Target 1 Link Monster in your Extra Monster Zone, move it to a Main Monster Zone, and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 'Travel Token' (Level 1/Fairy/LIGHT/ATK:0/DEF:0) to a zone that monster points to._

 **I have finally finished this chapter! Took longer then I would have liked, but, shockingly, I have other things going on right now. Still though, it's always enjoyable to write.**

 **So, yes, a lot of stuff revealed in this chapter, and a lot of stuff revealed for Season 2 of VRAINS! So much info! And yes, the Duel teased in the preview is Sholt vs. Fullcross! Came a bit earlier then you expected, huh?**

 **Now then, biiiiiiiiiiig thank you to Assassinkai742 for his super long review of last chapter, which was a real joy to read. And also thank you to NewComer1 for posting a review on 'Alternatale Shorts', one of the other stories I'm working on. Check it out if you can! And also, go and read NewComer's VRAINS story 'Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Codes of Secrets'**

 **Finally, the question!**

 **QOTC: With all the new info revealed on Season 2 of VRAINS, what would you like to see from Cross-VRAINS 'Season 2' with these new characters in mind?**

 **With that, I've gotta get back to working, so I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Undetermined Fate

"Fullcross!" Everybody gasped.

"Hi, Fullcross!" Rescuero waved.

"Hello, Rescuero." Fullcross waved back.

"You're here?" Go questioned.

"What? I wasn't invited to the party?" Fullcross questioned. "I admit I'm a little late. But in any case, you did hear me, right?"

"That's...impossible!" Shoichi gasped, looking at the screen. "All of my research into him pointed to him being...does that mean all my work was false!?"

"You're here...for me?" Sholt confirmed.

"What do you want with Sholt?" Taleweaver questioned.

"You all should know. That's Dion Giro's son." Fullcross pointed. "Dion has a very particular position in SOL, one which gives him access to the Chess Leaders inner circle, a server that even I can't access. His father would give me anything to save his kidnapped son, including the key to the inner circle. And with that, I can finally attack SOL at its heart."

"Why do you want to attack SOL?" Blue Angel questioned.

"SOL's inner circle has been corrupting not only VRAINS, but Den City since its foundation. Whilst they exist, Den will never be free from their influence." He explained. "I can't do anything in the real world, but by attacking them in VRAINS, I can hack their accounts and take control of VRAINS."

"And what will you do when you have control of VRAINS?" Yusaku questioned.

"Modify it." He said. "Using my programming, I can reconstruct VRAINS to ban, and punish, any users with ulterior motives. Bullies. Stalkers. Pedophiles. I will rid the online world of them forever, and create the paradise VRAINS SHOULD be!"

"That actually sounds nice." Rescuero spoke, but Sweetie placed her hand over his mouth.

"You really think you can do something like that? You believe a program specifically designed to root out 'bad people' exists?" Sweetie questioned.

"Not yet. But it will. Now then, back to the matter at hand. Sholt Giro, I need you to come with me." Fullcross said.

"Sholt isn't going anywhere." Blue Angel angrily denied.

"This isn't up for debate. I've waited too long for an opportunity like this." Fullcross said.

"She said he's not going with you." Go supported her.

"How frustrating. I really don't want to have to hurt any of you..." His eyes glowed red. "But I won't let you interfere in this moment!" A bolt of lightning suddenly struck down in front of them, knocking everyone but Sholt back.

"Everybody...!" Sholt gasped.

"Now, Sholt." Fullcross extended a hand. "If you truly care for VRAINS, then come with me."

Sholt's legs were shaking, but he stood his ground. "I don't want to go with you...I don't want to be the typical rich kid hostage for the parent to pay his way out of. I make my own name for myself, and am not judged by my father."

"...Is that your answer?" Fullcross sighed. "If that's how you feel, then how about this? I'll give you a chance."

"A chance?" Sholt echoed.

"If you can defeat me in a Duel, I'll leave you alone, forever. But if I win, you're coming with me, no questions asked!" He declared.

"Sholt...don't!" Taleweaver cried.

Slowly, Sholt nodded. "Okay...I accept."

"Very well. But I can't have anyone interfering." Fullcross raised his hand up, and suddenly a barrier formed around the two of them. From the inside, the only thing Sholt and Fullcross could see where the orange barrier walls with 0's floating around on it.

"Let's begin." Fullcross said, as they both activated their Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

 **Fullcross vs. Sholt LP: 4000**

"Mimi, we have to beat him." Sholt said...but got no response. "...Mimi?" He looked at the screen of his Duel Disk, only to see darkness instead of the friendly pink face.

"That's useless." Fullcross said, catching his attention. "This field I've created blocks out all outside data...and disrupts all A.I data within it. Your A.I is essentially paralyzed."

"Mimi is...?" Sholt looked absolutely horrified.

"You will have nobody to help you, unlike what you've done up until now." Fullcross' eyes narrowed. "Sholt Giro. In this Duel, you are completely alone."

"I'm...alone?" Sholt echoed.

"Sholt!" Taleweaver banged against the barrier. He could see Sholt and Fullcross inside, and could hear them talking. "SHOLT!"

"I don't think he can hear us, or see us for that matter." Go said. "This is a one-way barrier."

"Fullcross...damnit! This is low...forcing Sholt to Duel alone...!" Taleweaver hissed.

"This is part of Fullcross' strategy." Sweetie said, catching their attention. "Don't you remember? In his Duel with Playmaker, he aimed to point out Playmaker's faults. Now he's tackling Sholt using the same strategy."

"Are you some kind of Fullcross expert now!?" Taleweaver yelled.

"Taleweaver, calm down." Blue Angel said.

"I can't!" He clenched his fist in frustration. "I promised Sholt that I would always help him...but right now I can't do a thing...!"

"Fullcross won't really hurt him. Not truly." Rescuero assured him. "He's not bad. I believe that."

"Yusaku." Shoichi spoke to him. "I'm working on the barrier now. But this is Fullcross we're talking about. It's going to take a while."

"Just give it your all." Playmaker told him as he watched. "We can't let Fullcross do what he wants."

"I'm going first." Fullcross stated. "I Normal Summon Deliete Atom." The spherical monster appeared with 200 ATK. "I end my turn."

"Huh? That's it?" Rescuero mumbled.

"Atom's effect reduces the attack and defence of a monster by 1000 when itself or another Deliete card is destroyed." Playmaker recalled. "He must know Sholt's Mymimic's."

"Still, only 1 monster? He's obviously taking Sholt lightly." Taleweaver replied gruffly.

"Well?" Fullcross said. "It's your move, and I only control 1 monster."

"I..." Sholt breathed heavily. "I can't...I can't move. Everything I've done, I've always had somebody beside me, always someone supporting me, even if it was just Mimi...but right now...I'm alone...!" His eyes widened in panic. "Alone...against Fullcross...!"

"This isn't fair!" Blue Angel said. "Sholt is breaking down!"

"That's exactly what Fullcross wants." Sweetie said.

"You're not going to do anything?" Fullcross spoke up. "If you won't draw, I win automatically. And that means, you're coming with me now!"

Sholt flinched, then clenched his fist. "No...I don't want to go with you...so...even if I'm trembling..." He looked down at his Duel Disk. "Even if I'm scared...I draw!" He looked at his hand.

"So you finally draw. However, none of your Mymimic monsters can damage me, not with Atom's effect." Fullcross boasted.

"...Are you sure?" Sholt asked, making Fullcross narrow his eyes. "I Normal Summon **Mymimic Illusion**!"

The monster that appeared was a little neat black cloak with its collar buttoned up with a golden diamond pin, wearing a black top hat with a purple ribbon around it, along with having a green spade, pink heart, blue club and white diamond around the head of the hat. The Mymimic eyes and smiled appeared in the darkness between the hat and cloak in purple. It carried a simple black and white wand in its right, white mitten hand, with the wand having a small, diamond shaped shining mirror on the end of it, as its other mitten hand carried several cards, the backs of which had red Mymimic eyes and smiles on the backs of them, with all of the cards being black and red aces.

 **Mymimic Illusion, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Mymimic Illusion's Quick Effect allows me to return a card to my hand, then Special Summon a Mymimic from my hand." Sholt explained.

"Yes! If he uses Illusion's effect, he can avoid Atom's effect and attack!" Taleweaver fist-pumped.

"Battle! Mymimic Illusion attacks Deliete Atom!" The monster raised its wand and charged at AT-0-M.

"A viable strategy. But do you really think I'm that simple?" He revealed a card in his hand. "I activate the Quick Effect of **Deliete** **Malice** in my hand. By destroying a Deliete card on my field or in my hand, I Special Summon it. I destroy Deliete Atom!"

Atom was replaced by a thin, lanky monster with a shiny purple body with silver edges, and sharp, curved black claws with three spikes acting as legs. It had a single red slitted eye above a set of sharp silver teeth in a sinister smile, as what looked like a glitching shadow hovered behind it.

 **Deliete MAL-1-S, Level 6, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400**

 _"Aaaaah! It has as much attack as a Code Talker!"_ Ai screamed.

"Atom's effect now activates as it was destroyed, reducing Mymimic Illusion's attack by 1000!" The magic monster flopped over as its power dropped to nothing.

"I cancel my attack!" Sholt cried, as three cards appeared in his hand. "I...I set three cards and end my turn."

"My turn." Fullcross drew. "I activate the Continuous Spell, **Deliete Trigger**!" The card showed several red nodes on a grid, with three of them exploding and unleashing gigantic bolts of green lightning. "Once per turn, when a Deliete card on my field or in my hand is destroyed, I can target a card you control, and destroy it."

"But Fullcross' Deck focuses on destruction!" Go said.

"So every time he triggers a beneficial effect for himself, he can destroy an opponents card. Very dangerous..." Sweetie commented.

"Now I Normal Summon Deliete Phone." The monster made of sparking wires appeared next to MAL-1-S. "And I activate the Spell, **Deliete Uncover**!" The card showed several strings of code and blocks of data all breaking away, revealing a blinding white figure. "Its first effect Special Summons a Deliete from my Graveyard in defence position. And I chain Deliete Phone's effect to destroy it!" PH-0-N zapped the card, bursting it into sparkles. "Deliete Uncover's effect still activates, so I Special Summon Deliete Atom from my Graveyard. Now, Deliete Phone's effect! When itself or another Deliete card is destroyed, can add another Deliete monster from my Deck to my hand."

"I won't let you." Sholt said. "By discarding Ash Blossom and Joyous Spring, I negate Deliete Phone's effect."

"Alright! That's one of the cards I gave him!" Taleweaver cheered.

"A Ghost Girl hand trap...but Deliete Uncover's effect still activates." Fullcross said. "When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard as a monster." The same blinding white Glow-Moss like figure appeared with glitching squares forming bracelets and anklets.

 **Deliete UNC-0-VR, Level 1, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Finally, Deliete Trigger's effect! Since a Deliete card was destroyed, I can target a card you control, and destroy it!" The Spell suddenly started glowing. "At least one of those three cards can cause a comeback for you...setting your trump card first is too simple...so, I'll destroy your middle set card!" The card released three lasers that shot towards Sholt's backrow.

"Trap card, open! Wishing Star Twilight! My monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn!" The card activated it before the lasers hit it.

"So I was a little off. But I won't miss this time. Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared above them. "The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete monsters. I set Deliete Atom and Deliete Uncover in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became green and white twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Deliete Top Sniper!" The sniper monster appeared with 1900 ATK.

"I activate Top Sniper's effect! By destroying a monster it points to, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card my opponent controls! I destroy Deliete Phone!" As the monster exploded into sparkles, the Link Monster extended out its sniper rifle and aimed at Sholt's backrow. "This time, I'll destroy the card on the right!" The monster fired an electrified ray that destroyed the card, which Fullcross checked on his screen. "Storming Mirror Force. Seems I was correct this time."

"Sholt only has one backrow card left!" Go pointed out.

"Battle! Deliete Top Sniper will attack Mymimic Illusion!" The monster fired a blast that exploded into the magician, destroying it. "And now, Deliete Malice will attack you directly!" The monsters claws became electrified before slashing down on Sholt.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sholt cried as he was thrown onto his back.

 **Sholt's LP: 1700**

"Sholt!" Blue Angel yelled.

"I...I activate my Trap...Shock Draw...!" Sholt called out weakly as his card flipped up. "For every 1000 points of damage I took...I draw a card." He drew 2, making his hand 3.

"So you haven't given up yet. I end my turn. At this point, Top Sniper's second effect activates, allowing me to revive the destroyed monster in defence position." T-0-P SN-1-PR reloaded as Deliete PH-0-N revived next to its point.

"During the End Phase, Wishing Star Twilight's second effect revives Mymimic Illusion." The monster reappeared out of the GY portal.

"Damnit..." Shoichi huffed as he worked at his computer furiously. "This code is so mangled and criss-crossing...does it even make any sense!? But still...I won't let Fullcross win against us!"

"My turn." Sholt drew and looked at his card. "I Normal Summon Mymimic Treat." The candy-made treasure chest appeared, bearing its fangs.

"There's no point trying to destroy your monsters with Deliete Trigger's effect, you'll just rescue them with Mymimic Illusion's effect." Fullcross deduced.

"I activate Mymmic Treat's effect, which allows me to draw a card." He did so. "Now I activate the Continuous Spell, **Mymimic Toybox**." The card showed a purple toybox with red Mymimic eyes and smile patterns over it, with gold framing, as the top of the toybox was opened to reveal Mymimic Blade's sword, Mymimic Illusion's hat and Mymimic Dream's pillow. The same toybox, albeit closed, materialised in front of the card. "Once per turn, I can use Toybox's effect to Special Summon a Level 3 Mymimic from my hand or Graveyard."

"Why would he do that!? Top Sniper's effect is a Quick Effect!" Rescuero pointed out.

However, Fullcross instead read the card on his screen. "When Mymimic Toybox is destroyed by the opponents card effect, you can Special Summon a Mymimic directly from your Deck. It would be too troublesome if you searched any Mymimic you wanted. An average Duelist would have fallen for that, but I am not one!"

"Good going, Sholt." Sweetie nodded.

"I activate Mymimic Toybox's effect." The Toybox opened, revealing a spiralling rainbow portal inside it. "I Special Summon a Mymimic from my hand. And the Mymimic is **Mymimic Life**!"

The Mymimic that appeared had a fluffy dandelion head for a body with the staple Mymimic eyes and smile in black on it. It had two little seeds acting as adorable feet, and its arms were green stalks with two leaves on the end of them like a sprout, as two leaves tied together to make a little bowtie under its head. A small red glower grew from the top of its head with large diamond teardrop shaped petals.

 **Mymimic Life, Level 3, Fiend, WIND, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Appear, the circuit of hope! The summoning condition is 1 Mymimic monster! I set Mymimic Life in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Mymimic Hexer!" The young female appeared in the other Extra Monster Zone. "Mymimic Life's effect activates! When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, except by being destroyed, I can Special Summon it back! Revive, Mymimic Life!" The GY portal opened up and Life floated out by spinning its two leaves like propellers. "Mymimic Hexer gives 1000 attack to the monster it points to!" Life's ATK rose to 2000.

"Even if you can defeat Top Sniper and Phone, Malice has 2300 attack points." Fullcorss reminded him.

"I know that. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Level Revel**!" The card showed Ojama yellow, Black and Green dancing together as two Level star-like confetti orbs burst open above them. "I target a monster I control with a Level, then, all monsters with the same Level gain 800 attack for each, and are unaffected by the effects of monsters with higher Levels then them! I have three Level 3 Mymimic's, so all of them gain 2400 attack!" Illusion and Treat's ATK's rose to 3400 as Life's rose to 4400.

"If he attacks Fullcross with those stats, Sholt will win!" Brave Max said.

"Battle! Mymimic Life will attack Deliete Malice!" The monster spun around, creating a wild mini twister of leaves that thundered towards the Deliete.

Fullcross sharpened his gaze. "I won't let you. I activate Kuriballoon's effect in my hand! By discarding it, and destroying Deliete Top Sniper, I take no battle or effect damage this turn!" T-0-P SN-1-PR vanished before MAL-1-S was hit.

 _"He even prepared for that!?"_ Ai gasped.

"Now, Deliete Top Sniper, Deliete Phone, and Deliete Trigger's effects will all activate!" Fullcross declared. "Trigger's effect! When a Deliete card I control or in my hand is destroyed, I target a card of yours, and destroy it! I destroy Deliete Hexer!" The card shot three lasers that destroyed the Link monster, dropping Mymimic Life's ATK down to 3400.

"Mymimic Phone's effect! Since another Deliete card was destroyed, I add a Deliete monster from my Deck to my hand!" The monsters wires seemed to emit signals for a moment as Fullcross took a card from his Deck. "I add Deliete Witch to my hand."

"Finally, Deliete Top Sniper's effect! When it is destroyed by a card effect, I can Set a Deliete Spell or Trap in my Graveyard on my field, and that Set card can be activated this turn! I choose Deliete Uncover."

"He countered instantly and perfectly." Go said, sweat running down his head. "So this is Fullcross' strength."

Sholt winced. "I attack Deliete Phone with Mymimic Treat." The monster shot out its lone candy cane tongue and wrapped it around PH-0-N before pulling it back and eating it. "I end my turn, so Level Revel's effect expires."

"A valiant effort." Fullcross commended as Kuriballoon faded away. "But I won't fall. My turn." His eyes seemed to widen at the card he drew. "It's here. Finally it's here."

"Did he just get a really good card?" Brave Max panicked.

"Sholt Giro. You will now see the full power of my Deliete Deck." Fullcross warned. "I activate the Field Spell, **Deliete Zone**!" The card showed a digitalised area with streams of red data flowing around as green lightning bolts zapped everything, causing pulses of green energy to appear where they struck. As the card activated, red pillars of energy suddenly erupted inside of their Dueling area, causing the entire dome to be lluminated, as lightning seemed to crackle around them.

"What is this...?" Sholt mumbled, backing away hesitantly.

"I Normal Summon Deliete Witch." The female monster appeared in front of him. "With Deliete Zone, all Thunder monsters gain 300 attack and defence." W-1-CH's power rose to 1800. "Now I activate my Set Deliete Uncover, and use Witch's effect to destroy it, but Uncover's first effect still activates, allowing me to revive Deliete Atom." As the card vanished, his monster returned to the field again, its ATK boosted to 500.

"Deliete Witch and Deliete Uncover's second effects activate! With Witch's, I Special Summon Deliete Phone from my Graveyard, and with Uncover's I Special Summon it as a monster!" His field quickly filled up with Deliete's, all receiving a boost from Zone. "Deliete Trigger's effect will also activate, allowing me to destroy Mymimic Illusion!"

"I activate Illusion's Quick Effect to return it to the hand, then immediately Special Summon it back." Illusion popped into its hat to avoid the three lasers, then popped back out again with a relieved look.

"But now, Deliete Zone's effect will activate!" Fullcross declared. "When a Deliete card on my field or in my hand is destroyed, I can add any Deliete card from my Deck to my hand! And I add the Spell, Deliete Hack!"

"Did He say ANY Delete card!?" Blue Angel gasped.

"This Field Spell..." Playmaker flinched. "Every time he benefits from a Deliete's self-destructing effect, he adds a new Deliete card to his hand, and whilst he also has Deliete Phone, he'll add a Deliete monster to his hand as well, every turn."

"Wait wait wait, does that mean that...Fullcross gets two cards every turn, including his opponents!?" Rescuero gasped. "That's too much!"

"It completely makes up for the Delietes removing their own resources!" Sweetie gasped. "This is the true power of the Deliete's!"

"I activate the Spell, Deliete Hack, allowing me to revive Deliete Malice in defense position, but I also destroy it with Deliete Phone's effect!" Fullcross went on, as Malice revived. "Now both Hack and Phone's second effects will activate! With Hack's, I draw a card, and with Phone's, I add Deliete Block from my Deck to my hand!"

"He's got five monsters and 2 cards in his hand!" Brave Max panicked.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" Fullcross wasn't done. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set the defense position Deliete Atom, Uncover and Malice in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became green, red and purple twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Off Fiend!" His ace Link 3 appeared with a boosted 2800 ATK.

"Fullcross' ace!" Sweetie gasped.

"I activate Deliete Off Fiend's Quick Effect, to destroy the Mymimic Treat it points to! Fiendish Lightning!" The monster unleashed multiple bolts of lightning from its wings that destroyed the sweet monster.

"Battle! Deliete Phone and Deliete Witch will attack Mymimic Illusion and Mymimic Life!" The two monsters zapped Sholt's own team, destroying them. "And with this, it ends! Deliete Off Fiend will attack you directly! Rage Erase!" The monster roared before it fired a blast of lightning from its jaws.

"No!" Taleweaver yelled.

"I activate the effect of **Songhost** in my hand." Sholt revealed it. "By discarding her, I negate a direct attack." As the attack vanished into nothing, the monster appeared on the field, looking like a black and white young girl with a ghostly tail wearing a maid outfit with kind red eyes, and a red music note in her hair.

 **Songhost, Level 1, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Then, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard." The monster began singing a sweet, yet haunting tune, causing the GY portal to open up and Mymimic Treat to fly out, as Songhost's music notes from her singing surrounded it, and Songhost hung above the monster. "The monster lives whilst Songhost sings. But during my next End Phase, it is banished, along with Songhost."

"A hand trap, was it?" Fullcross frowned. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Ha...ha..." Sholt panted. "I survived...but it really looks bad...he has Off Fiend and Trigger, as well as Phone and Zone...I need a miracle right now."

He looked down at his Duel Disk. "Mimi...I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can...please help me, like you always do...!" The card appeared and he grabbed it. "Please...my turn!" He drew the card and looked at it, keeping a poker face.

"No matter what card you drew, I won't allow you to use Mymimic Treat's effect to get another one." Fullcross warned. "I activate Deliete Witch's effect to destroy Deliete Phone, which will activate the effects of Phone, Witch, Trigger and Zone!"

"...You won't." Sholt said.

"Hm?" Fullcross questioned.

"As I control a Mymimic monster, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Mymimic Surprise!" Sholt revealed it. "I negate Witch's effect, and you cannot activate the effects of cards on your field, or in response to this card, until the End Phase."

"What!?" Fullcross yelled as all of his cards greyed. "This...! My cards...!"

"Alright! He completely shut down Fullcross' field!" Go cheered.

"Go for it, Sholt!" Blue Angel yelled.

"I activate Mymimic Toybox's effect, to revive Mymimic Illusion." The magician monster reappeared. "And I activate Mymimic Treat's effect, to draw a card! I drew Monster Reborn, and I activate it to revive Mymimic Life!" The plant based monster also reappeared.

"Fullcross...I'm also going all out!" Sholt declared. "Appear! The circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 3 Mymimic monsters! I set Mymimic Treat, Illusion and Life in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became bronze, purple and green twisters that shot into the portal. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! **Mymimic Master**!"

The monster that appeared was a tall, curvy young woman wearing white robes that had rainbow shimmering diamonds on the ends of them, including the sleeves, whilst the inside of the robe looked like outer space, whilst underneath the robe she wore a skin-tight black suit with white diamonds on the high-heeled shoes and knees. She wore a gold pendant around her neck which had a crystal in the middle, which showed the Mymimic eyes and mouth in a rainbow colour. She had pale skin and a mature face, with pink eyes that had gold stars in them, as her long white hair extended past her back, and had rainbow coloured diamonds tied to the ends of it. She wore a white witch's hat with a gold crescent moon on the point, and rainbow diamonds around the brim as a small gold crown was stuck onto the front of it. In her right hand she carried a large steel broadsword with diamonds of different colours running up the edge, with a black and white cloth handguard that had one white and one black tail end extending out into the non-existent breeze.

 **Mymimic Master, Link 3, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 2500, Link Arrows: Up, Right, Down**

"When Mymimic Life is sent from the field to the Graveyard other then destruction, it revives once!" Sholt reminded him as the plant-like Mymimic returned to Master's bottom Link.

Fullcross checked his screen, and his eyes widened. "That monsters effect is...!"

"Battle! Mymimic Master will attack Deliete Off Fiend!" Sholt declared.

"But Deliete Off Fiend has more attack because of Deliete Zone!" Brave Max stated.

"When Mymimic Master, or a monster it points to, attacks an opponents monster, that monsters effects are negated, and its attack and defence become 0 until the end of the Damage Step!" Sholt declared as Master's diamonds unleashed a rainbow glow that dropped Off Fiend's attack down to nothing.

"Go, Mymimic Master! Divination Awaken!" The monsters blade glowed with multiple lights as it extended to twice its length before completely bisecting Off Fiend, destroying it.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Fullcross screamed as he was thrown back and crashed into the edge of the barrier.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1500**

"Now Mymimic Life will attack Deliete Witch, and Mymimic Master's effect will activate again!" the female monsters power dropped to 0 as Life turned into a tiny twister of leaves that hit the monster, destroying it.

 **Fullcross' LP: 500**

"Way to go, Sholt!" Blue Angel cheered.

"Hah...hah...Mymimic Surprise doesn't stop effects that activate in the Graveyard." Fullcross panted. "When Deliete Witch is destroyed, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Deliete from my hand or Graveyard. I revive Deliete Atom." The spherical monster revived in DEF Position.

"I end my turn." Sholt finished.

"Impressive...very impressive..." Fullcross muttered. "I didn't expect you to be this powerful."

"Don't underestimate me." Sholt said.

"I didn't. Not for a second." Fullcross said. "I've gone at full strength up until now...but it seems I will have to use a new level of power to defeat you."

"A new level?" Sholt echoed.

"My turn." Fullcross drew. "I activate my Trap, Deliete Fake, allowing me to revive a Deliete, Deliete Witch, from my Graveyard in defence position. Then I activate Deliete Phone's effect to destroy it." The card shattered as Deliete Witch returned. "Now Phone and Fake's second effects activate. With Phone's, I add Deliete Imp to my hand, and with Fake's, I add Deliete Ghost to my hand, then immediately destroy it, thus triggering Ghost's effect to Special Summon itself from the Graveyard." 4 Deliete's lined up on his field.

"Also, Deliete Trigger's effect will activate as a Deliete card was destroyed!" Fullcross declared as the card began charging. "I destroy Mymimic Master!"

"I activate Mymimic Master's Quick Effect." Sholt countered. "She can target a card and negate its effects until the End Phase, up to the number of Mymimic monsters I control! I negate Deliete Trigger's effect! Magical Shine!" The monster glowed once again as the Continuous Spell greyed.

"But I'm not done. Deliete Zone's effect also allows me to add the Spell, Deliete Reboot to my hand." His hand count became 4. "Now I activate Deliete Witch's effect...to destroy Deliete Zone!" The Field around them glitched before it returned to normal.

"He destroyed his powerful Filed Spell?" Rescuero questioned.

"When Deliete Zone is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Deliete Link Monster from my Graveyard." Fullcross revealed. "Revive, Deliete Off Fiend!" His Link 3 revived on the far right corner of his field, completely filling it up.

 _"He has 5 monsters AGAIN! Including Off Fiend!"_ Ai panicked.

"I activate Deliete Off Fiend's Quick Effect, to destroy the Mymimic Master it points to! Fiendish Lightning!" The Link began charging its power again as it roared.

"I activate Mymimic Master's effect again! Magical Shine!" The Link's effects were negated.

"But now you've run out of Master's effects." Fullcross said. "So now, I'll go all out! Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared above him.

 _"Eep! I suddenly got a chill up my spine!"_ Ai commented.

Playmaker flinched. "That monster is coming..."

"The summoning conditions are 3 or more Effect Monsters! I set Deliete Ghost, Deliete Witch, Deliete Atom, and Deliete Off Fiend in the Link Markers!" All four of the monsters each became a different coloured twister that shot into the corner arrows.

"Link Summon! Come forth! Link 4! Erase Knight!" The heavily armoured, deadly monster appeared with 2700 ATK, its scythe curled up into a disc shape which was attached to its back.

"That monster!" Go gasped.

"Shoichi!" Playmaker hissed. "You need to disable the barrier now! This is bad!"

"I know! I know!" Shoichi panicked. "I think I've...almost...!"

Suddenly, a picture of Fullcross' mask appeared on all of Shoichi's screens.

'NO INTERFERENCE' A block of red said before all his screens turned to static.

"No! NONONONONONO!" Shoichi banged his fists on his desk in fury. "SHIT!"

"I activate Deliete Imp's effect in my hand, as I control Deliete Phone, I can Special Summon it!" 1-MP appeared in Erase Knight's other bottom Link whilst Deliete Phone occupied the first one.

"Even so, I take no battle damage involving battles with my Mymimic's." Sholt said, though his voice was shaking.

"I activate Erase Knight's effect." Fullcross said. "For every monster that it points to, Erase Knight sends a card you control to the Graveyard!"

"Non-targeting, non-destruction mass removal!?" Sweetie gasped.

"Go, Erase Knight! File Scrub!" The monsters green lines glowed as it banged its fists together and opened up a giant Graveyard portal which sucked in the two Mymimic's before it closed.

"M-Master...Life...!" Sholt gasped, reaching out to them feebly.

"This is the end. Battle! Erase Knight will attack Sholt Giro directly!" Erase Knight took its scythe off of its back as it uncurled into the giant weapon. "Lock Crash!" The monster swung its scythe, unleashing a giant wave of purple energy that enveloped everything.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Sholt screamed as a giant red gash appeared on his chest that quickly healed itself.

 **Sholt's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

The barrier faded away as Sholt fell to his knees, then collapsed.

"Sholt!" Everyone yelled.

"A deal is a deal." Fullcross said. "Finally, my goal is within reach." He began walking towards the unconscious Sholt.

But all of the Charisma Duelists suddenly jumped in his way, with Go and Taleweaver at the front. "You are NOT taking Sholt." Taleweaver threatened.

Fullcross stopped. "I already gave him a chance to escape his fate. He fought admirably, but he still lost, and we must honour our deal. Step aside!"

"Sholt. Sholt!" Blue Angel tried to stir him, but Sholt was completely unconscious.

"Sholt is our friend. No matter what, we won't let you take him!" Go declared.

"...I see. If that's the case, I have no choice. Please forgive me." He swept his hand to the side, and suddenly two energy rings latched onto the both of them and stuck them to the wall, pinning them there.

"Gah! Bastard!" Taleweaver yelled, thrashing around in vain.

Fullcross stopped again in front of Brave Max, Rescuero and Sweetie.

"Sh-Sholt's my friend! Even if...you are really scary..." Brave Max gulped. "I have to be strong...!"

"Fullcross...please don't do this." Rescuero begged.

"There has to be a better way then this." Sweetie said.

"...Call me a monster if you will. This is for the good of everyone." Fullcross simply pushed them aside gently and walked past them.

He then frowned at the next person. "You defend him, Playmaker?"

"He fought valiantly against you." Playmaker said. "I won't let you take him."

"Oh. For a moment I thought you actually cared about him." Fullcross scoffed, then shrugged. "Well, that's okay..." Suddenly, he punched Playmaker in the gut, causing him to cough violently and fall to his hands and knees.

 _"P-Playmaker!"_ Ai gasped.

"Because as we've stablished, I don't like you. So I'm fine with punching you." Fullcross said.

He now stood in front of the knocked out Sholt, as Blue Angel cradled him. "We really must stop having conversations like this. Hand him over, Blue Angel. This was our agreement."

"I won't." Blue Angel snapped, glaring at him. "Why!? Why do you have to do all these horrible things just to get what you want!?"

"The world is horrible." Fullcross replied simply. "If you think I'm horrible for what I've done, you have yet to see anything from that sheltered life your brother gives to you. Hand him over."

"I said NO!" She yelled defiantly. "Sholt did all of this for us...he's my only friend! I won't let you take him!"

"...You...!" Fullcross clenched his fist as it crackled with electricity. "Do you want your precious Blue Angel avatar to be erased for his sake? I'll do it!"

"And erase Sholt as well? You wouldn't." Blue Angel threatened. "But f it came to that...I prefer my friendship with Sholt over my online persona."

"You don't mean that." Fullcross said, but his electricity slowly dwindled into nothing. "You can't mean that. Without Blue Angel...what are you?"

"I don't know all of that yet." She admitted. "But I do know...that I'm a friend of a very brave person."

"Blue Angel..." Fullcross mumbled.

 _"Sholt?"_ Everyone stopped as Mimi's face suddenly appeared on the screen of Sholt's Duel Disk. _"Sholt? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...but I still heard you. I'm sorry Sholt...please wake up...you're really precious to a lot of people...please."_

Fullcross stopped. He seemed to be shaking. He looked back over everyone. "You all...really care for him that much?"

Slowly, they nodded.

"...You all..." Fullcross was trembling, as tears began to fall from his eyes down his mask. "Why would you all care...about someone like him?"

"...Is he crying?" Sweetie whispered.

Fullcross shook his head and steeled his glare. "I...can't do this." He looked at Blue Angel, Mimi, and Sholt, then at everybody else. "...You can keep him." He waved his hand, and the rings binding Go and Taleweaver disappeared, causing them to fall to the ground. "I'll find another way to reach the inner circle." He then began walking.

"Fullcross!" Blue Angel yelled after him.

"Sholt Giro...good luck to you." Fullcross mumbled.

"Fullcross." Playmaker spoke, clutching his stomach. "Next time we meet, we will Duel."

"...Tell yourself that." Fullcross said, before he Logged Off.

There was silence, for a while.

Then there was a gasp, and everyone looked as Sholt slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. "I lost..."

"SHOLT!" Everyone yelled as they all group-hugged him.

 _"Waaaaaaaaaaah! Shoooooooolt!"_ Mimi cried.

"Mimi...? I'm glad you're okay." Sholt wheezed. "What's going on?"

 _"We're...just really glad you're okay!"_ Mimi seemingly sniffled as everyone hugged him.

 _VRAINS_

"Damnit...!" Ace Mach hissed as he stomped down the streets. "I lost to Blue Angel, I lost my status...I lost everything, because I keep losing!" He suddenly curled up into a ball and clutched his head like a madman. "If I keep losing...I won't survive! I have to win!...I have to win no matter what!?"

"You want to win, do you?" A voice behind him questioned, causing Ace Mach to look over hs shoulder and see a hand extend out towards him.

"Come with me." Revolver offered.

 _Mymimic Illusion: (Quick Effect) You can return 1 card you control to the hand, then you can Special Summon 1 'Mymimic' monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of 'Mymimic Illusion' once per turn. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 _Deliete MAL-1-S: (Quick Effect) you can destroy 1 'Deliete' card on your field or in your hand. (Quick Effect) you can destroy 1 'Deliete' card on your filed or in your hand to Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each effect of 'Deliete MAL-1-S' once per turn._

 _Deliete Trigger: Once per turn, when a 'Deliete' card on your field or in your hand is destroyed, you can target 1 card your opponent controls, destroy it. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position._

 _Deliete Uncover: Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card from your GY as a monster, with its name treated as 'Deliete UNC-0-VR' (Level 1/Thunder/LIGHT/ATK:0/DEF:0)._

 _Mymimic Toybox: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 'Mymimic' monster from your hand or GY. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 'Mymimic' monster from your Deck. You can only control 1 'Mymimic Toybox'._

 _Mymimic Life: When this card is sent from the field to the GY, except by destruction, you can Special Summon this card from your GY. You can only use this effect of 'Mymimic Life' once per turn. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 _Level Revel: Target 1 monster with a Level you control. All monsters you control with the same Level gain 800 ATK for each monster with that Level, and are unaffected by the effects of monsters with higher Levels, until the End Phase._

 _Deliete Zone: All Thunder monsters you control gain 300 ATK/DEF. Once per turn, when a 'Deliete' card you control or in your hand is destroyed, you can add 1 'Deliete' card from you Deck to your hand. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 'Deliete' Link Monster from your GY._

 _Songhost: When an opponents monster declares a direct attack, you can discard this card to negate that attack, then Special Summon 1 monster from your GY, but this card and that monster are banished during your next End Phase._

 _Mymimic Master: 3 'Mymimic' monsters. When this card, or a monster it points to attacks an opponents monster, that monsters effects are negated and its ATK/DEF becomes 0, until the end of the Damage Step. (Quick Effect) you can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls, negate its effects until the End Phase. You can use this effect up to the number of 'Mymimic' monsters you control each turn. This cards effects cannot be negated, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this monster._

 _Erase Knight: 3+ Effect Monsters. You can send a number of cards your opponent controls to the GY, equal to or less then the number of monsters this card points to. (Quick Effect) you can send 1 card you control to the GY to reduce the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls to 0. When your opponents monster activates an effect, you can negate that monsters effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of this cards name once per turn._

 **Happy Easter/April Fools everybody! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

 **So yeah, this one took a good long while, mainly because I was scratching my head to think up card effects for all the new ones introduced in this chapter, then implementing them into a Duel. It was tricky, but I think I did really well.**

 **In this chapter we see Fullcross fighting at his strongest, which is definitely no joke, but Sholt fought pretty hard as well. And with this done, we're moving on to the Tower of Hanoi Arc.**

 **Shoutouts to GearfriedTheSynchro for being a new reviewer, Assassinkai742 for his super long review, and ThePLOTHand for his newest special story 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VRAINS! Special Chapter(s)', go check it out and help him reach his goals!**

 **With all that, time for the question:**

 **QOTC: What other Deliete and Mymimic cards would you like to see?**

 **That's right, if you have any ideas for Delietes or Mymimics, Link, Main, Spell or Trap, suggest them! I might be interested. Just remember the conventions of both archetypes: Delietes are glitch and have either an 'i' or 'o' in their name for '1' or '0', and Mymimics are possessed things with their cute little faces, whilst the Links are female Spellcasters.**

 **Now it's time to publish this chapter, have a good Easter with lots of chocolate! And if you're expecting an April Fools joke...no.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Doorway to Paradise

"Hey, you're really gonna leave it like this?"

"I spoke my mind, didn't I?"

Exec narrowed his eyes at his boss sitting in front of his screens. "You know about this Tower of Hanoi thing, but you're not gonna do anything about it?"

"Do you really think Playmaker, Fullcross and SOL will allow Hanoi to do whatever they please?" He questioned. "No. It is obviously their job to stop this Tower of Hanoi. In the meantime, we must focus our efforts on collecting the other Ignis, and searching for the new Cyberse World."

 _"That is correct."_ The orange Ignis appeared on one of the screens. _"After the original Cyberse World was destroyed, Code SHIFT was activated, essentially relocating Cyberse World to a new location within the deepest codes of the world."_

"Was Hanoi's attack on Cyberse really that terrible?" Exec questioned.

 _"I am unsure."_ Orange said. _"After we Ignis were scattered due to DARK's erratic actions, I do not know the fate of Cyberse. I only know what happened because I received data telling me that Code SHIFT had been activated."_

"Do you think the other Ignis received the same notification on Code SHIFT?" The figure asked.

 _"I am unsure. DARK was heavily damaged, so that could have prevented him from receiving the code."_ Orange mused. _"Even so...I must admit I am also uneasy about this Tower."_

"So you can feel unease as well?" The figure thought aloud. "Do not worry. Whilst SOL is despicable, they are also capable. And if it comes to it, Polaris can deal with any complications. She defeated Revolver after all."

Exec rolled her eyes. "Don't see why she gets to be undercover...or HIM for that matter. When was the last time we heard from him anyway?"

 _VRAINS_

 **Sato's LP: 0**

 **Sholt: WIN!**

"Okay, it's official, Sholt's the top Duelist here." Hosoda admitted.

"Um, did I go overboard?" Sholt whispered as Mymimic Curse, Blade and Hexer faded away.

 _"Nope! If anything, you should've hit harder."_ Mimi almost giggled. _"He could use the exercise."_ Sholt subtly tapped her screen, making her do a pouty face.

Celia walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Well done, Sholt. Just don't push yourself."

"You've been a bit clingy to Sholt today, Celia..." Hosoda pointed out.

"No I haven't." She denied.

"Th-That's only because Sholt's been busy lately, as a Charisma Duelist!" Naoki hurriedly and nervously tred to save the conversation.

Aoi simply watched from the side of the room, then stared at the spot that was reserved for Yusaku. Again, he hadn't shown up. Which was to be expected by now.

Outsie the door, Kris leaned against the wall, listening in.

'Sholt seems to be alright, even after that incident.' He thought. 'Fullcross...I couldn't do a thing to stop him. I hate to admit it, but he's out of my league. And worse, I can't shake this feeling something really terrible is going to happen.'

His phone then rang, and he checked the name before answering. "Go, what's up?"

"Just checking up on you." His voice sounded down the line. "Kids are a bit worried because they haven't seen you."

"That's nice, but just tell them I'm fine and I'll see them when I can." Kris said.

"Also, about what the manager of the orphanage asked about Sholt-" Go began.

"It's alright. It's a common problem." Kris said. "Sholt is only known for his father, he said so himself during his Duel with Fullcross. It's been that way ever since I met him."

"Right. The head of the orphanage, she's against the idea seeing as how I bring in enough to keep the building afloat." Go said. "I just wanted to call to let you know that, but also...I don't think this battle is over yet."

"No. These battles are never over quite so easily." Kris said. "I'll call you later." He then hung up, and sighed.

 _VRAINS_

"This is it."

Fullcross and Hotline landed outside of a subway tunnel in VRAINS Den.

"You found it here?" Hotline questioned.

"Yeah. Figures it would be tucked away in an ordinary space like this." Fullcross said, walking into the tunnel, the orange light illuminating them as he tapped against the wall with his knuckle whilst walking down.

"If this was always an open option, why now?" Hotline questioned. "Was it about yesterday?"

He paused for a moment. "...No. These guys, whilst skilled, aren't a complete guarantee into the inner circle. But also, I now need to check something." He stopped as a knock caused a pulse of data to burst out in the form of an archway. "Ah-ha. Here we are."

Fullcross held his palm out and electrified the wall, causing a passageway to open up.

"Server -1, Vigilante Paradise." Fullcross smirked. "Ladies first."

"Very gentlemanly." Hotline teased as she walked in and Fullcross walked beside her as the door closed behind them. "But the boss walks ahead." She fell behind into his step.

The room they walked into was dome-shaped, and completely filled with red holographic screens all over the place. It was primarily lit by a hazy purple light from purple codes running along the black bricked walls. It was filled with plush leather couches of various shapes and sizes, along with a futuristic metal bar, and several big holographic boards filled with WANTED 3D images. Most of them were stamped with a red 'FULLCROSS'.

Fullcross nonchalantly walked in with Hotline following him. Most of the avatars looked dark or sinister in design, with a lot of them wearing masks. Slowly, they all began to take notice of the two newcomers, slowly turning to them as they walked over to the bar. By the time they reached it, everyone was looking at them.

Fullcross picked up a glass with beer inside it and sloshed it around. "You know this isn't real, right?" He addressed the hundreds of glaring eyes, gesturing to the glass. "It's virtual. Fake. It's a program designed to trick your nerve receptors into functioning like you can taste it. When, in actuality, you're just gulping down air." He poured the liquid onto the ground, then placed the glass back on the counter. "That's not satisfying. Not at all."

As soon as his hand left the glass, it was shattered by a dark robed man sitting next to him. "Fullcross you little shit...you've got some balls coming here."

"Enlighten me." Fullcross mumbled.

"Don't play dumb, bastard." The man forcefully stood up. "You've been taking all the jobs from bounty hunters and hackers alike! You're a dead man in here!"

"Figures. But I'm not here to pick a fight." Fullcross said.

"Well, you've got one." Several hackers and bounty hunters suddenly surrounded him. "You've got a bounty straight from SOL. That makes you a prime catch."

"Come on then." Fullcross opened his arms welcomingly, as Hotline seemed to glare.

"Stop that." A voice cut through them. "You know you can't win against him. You'll just end up hospitalised along with the rest of them."

The crowd seemed to part to reveal the speaker. He was a tall, slightly muscular man with black sweeping spike hair with neon purple edges and gold eyes. He wore a dark blue leather suit with straps on the arms, legs and stomach with red edges along the limbs and forming a sharp 'E' on the front of it.

"What's it to you, Erazure?" One of them asked.

"I understand what I'm up against." He said. "And you'd better too."

"I agree with the hacker." Another voice spoke up, from the other end of the bar, causing a lot of them to jump.

"Blood Shepherd!?" They gasped. "YOU of all people."

"Don't you dare take that as me being dismissive." Blood Shepherd shot back, making them flinch. "I just know what he can do head on. I'm working on...alternative methods."

Fullcross glared at him. "Keep your nose clean, Shepherd."

He snorted. "You know I won't. Come at me any time."

"Back to the matter at hand." Erazure said. "What do you want here?"

"Some things, actually." Fullcross looked around. "Where's Ghost Girl?"

"Why do you want her?" Erazure asked.

"Who's asking?" Hotline butted in.

"I'm Ghost Girl's partner." Erazure boasted.

"Assistant." Another hacker spoke.

"PARTNER." Erazure insisted. "She's out on business right now."

"Shame. I had a date planned with her." Fullcross sighed, then smirked at Erazure's flinch. "Gotcha."

"What else?" Erazure very nearly stammered.

"I was wondering if anybody here was interested in the inner circle." Fullcross said.

"SOL's inner circle?" Erazure shook his head. "No hacker here wants to try getting in there. Place is locked up tight, and anybody who did try got very nasty viruses. Life threatening stuff."

"Figures." Fullcross said. "In that case, I only have one question left." He narrowed his eyes. "There might be a mole in your midst."

"...What?" Erazure questioned.

"What are you on about, Fullcross?" Blood Shepherd spoke up.

"A Hanoi Commander recently got into a VRAINS server and modified it." Fullcross explained. "He can't have done it alone, so either someone at SOL let him in...or he hired a hacker to do it for him."

"So you're saying a hacker works for Hanoi?" Blood Shepherd stood up. "Isn't that joyous?"

"But also jumping the gun." Erazure pointed out. "Don't go making accusations."

"It's a thankless job." Fullcross said. "But with that, I'm done." He began walking towards the exit.

"Leaving just like that?" Erazure questioned.

"Nothing for me here, so I'm going. Logic." Fullcross pointed out.

"You're not going anywhere." Several hackers and bounty hunters blocked the exit. "We've still got a bone to pick with you!"

Fullcross sighed. "I'm not in the mood to zap someone. Hotline?"

"I'll take care of it." She said as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Duel!"

 **Hotline vs. Hacker LP: 4000**

"I actually have a reason to stop you as well." Erazure spoke up, making him Fullcross turn to him. "I heard what happened between you and Ghost Girl in SOL's Data Banks. Defeating her in a Duel and mocking her hacking skills."

"I don't 'mock'." Fullcross stated firmly.

"In any case, I can't let you leave without at least some form of redemption." Erazure activated his Duel Disk. "You're strong. I don't know if I can defeat you or not, but I have to at least try."

"At least your honest." Fullcross smirked. "Funnily enough, I've been creating some new Deliete cards recently. this might be a good test. Very well then."

At the same time, Blood Shepherd took a seat. "This should be good..."

"DUEL!"

 **Erazure vs. Fullcross LP: 4000**

"I'm going first." Fullcross stated, examining his hand. "I Normal Summon **Deliete Fossil**." The monster that appeared looked like a liquid metal skeleton with a cracked light blue core filled with electricity in its ribcage. It had skeletal arms and claws, with skeletal legs with sharp, black armoured pointed shoes, and a long spiked tail with a blue flashlight on the end of it, as its head was almost dinosaur shaped with crackling horns and a metal pointed black mask covering its face.

 **Deliete F-0-SL, Level 4, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1900**

"When Deliete Fossil is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send a Deliete monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose Deliete Linker, then activate the Spell, Deliete Call, destroying it with Deliete Fossil's effect." The flashlight on Fossil's tail shot a beam that destroyed the card as Linker rose up out of the GY portal. "Due to Delete Call's second effect, if it's destroyed I can Normal Summon an additional Deliete monster. I Normal Summon Deliete Virus." The ray shaped Deliete appeared next to the other two.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared at his feet. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Fossil, Linker and Virus in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became electric blue bolts that shot down into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Line Boss!" The Link 3 appeared surrounded by stormclouds, wielding a staff with thunder drums behind it and 2200 ATK.

"When Deliete Linker is used for a Link Summon of a Link 2 or higher Deliete monster, I can Special Summon another Deliete monster from my Graveyard. I choose Deliete Virus!" The monster reappeared in L-1-NE-B-0-SS' bottom-right link. "I set a card and end my turn."

"By description, I can tell this is the monster that defeated Ghost Girl." Erazor recalled. "But all I can do is my best. My turn!" He looked at his cards and nodded. "I Normal Summon **Boundshee Lost Cry**."

The monster that appeared was bound in chains that were joined, sharp black hearts, leaving a little chain tail behind it with a handcuff on the end of it. The monster itself looked like an emerald green spirit with blue teardrop eyes, as two branches grew from its back whilst its head was covered in green leaves.

 **Boundshee Lost Cry, Level 2, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 600 DEF: 200**

"Boundshee? That's new." Fullcross narrowed his eyes. "Which means...you're more then you make out to be."

"You may be powerful, but I don't need to overpower you." Erazure said. "Battle! Boundshee monsters can attack the opponent directly! Go, Lost Cry!" A mouth opened up on the monster that consumed its whole face, before unleashing shoundwaves directly at Fullcross.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3400**

"When Boundshee Lost Cry inflicts battle damage, I can add a different Boundshee card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Equip Spell, **Boundshee Bell**." He revealed a card depicting a sky blue bell with angel wings, as several sky blue spirits swirled around it. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn." Fullcross drew. "Attacking directly is a viable strategy, but it won't stop me from attacking. I Normal Summon Deliete Sword." His main beatstick appeared on the field, swinging its namesake. "Now I activate the Continuous Spell, **Deliete Overclock**!" The card showed Deliete SW-0-RD, MAL-1-S and V-0-LTG-DR-1-LR all crackling with electricity as a dial behind them glowed red with a white skull on it. "All Deliete monsters I control gain 700 attack." Line Boss' ATK became 2900, whilst Virus' became 1500 and Sword's became 2500.

"I change Deliete Virus to attack position. Battle! Deliete Virus will attack Boundshee Lost Cry!" The monster electrified itself before it charged.

"Continuous Trap, open! Spirit Barrier! With this, I take no battle damage whilst I control a monster!" As his monster was destroyed, a barrier formed around him to protect him from the damage. "And my Boundshee's all share another effect! When they are destroyed by battle or card effect, I add a Boundshee Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand. I add **Boundshee Dagger**." The card showed a curved dagger with a golden hilt with red spirits spiralling around it.

"But now you have no monsters. Deliete Line Boss will attack directly! Thunder Discipline!" The Link gathered a ball of thunderclouds on the end of its staff before shooting them at the opponent, shocking him and making him cry out as he was thrown back onto a couch, knocking it over.

 **Erazure's LP: 1100**

"And now, Deliete Sword will attack you directly!" Fullcross warned as the monster readied its blade and charged.

Erazure quickly stood up. "Trap card! Power Wall! For every 500 points of damage I would take, I instead mill a card! Thus, I mill 5 cards to avoid taking damage." He did so, causing another barrier to protect him.

"Clever..." Blood Shepherd whispered. "If he had used Power Wall against Line Boss, Deliete Sword would have used its effect to destroy Line Boss and gain its attack, resulting in an OTK."

"I end my turn." Fullcross finished.

"Hah..." Erazure panted. "I never really was one for conflict. I suppose my Deck reflects that."

"What do you mean?" Fullcross asked.

"Hm? Well, I believe a persons Deck reflects them." He said. "My Boundshee's focus on infiltration rather then direct confrontation. I like to believe that it reflects my own skills and beliefs as a hacker. As for you...well..."

"You'd think it was self-destructive, wouldn't you?" Fullcross interrupted. "Well...you're right in a way. In order to achieve my ambitions, I've had to confront a lot of people, and hurt many others. Some I don't wish to. I've done a lot of things some would call bad."

His gaze then sharpened. "But, at the same time, I have stopped theft, rape, abuse and more, as much as possible, all on the path towards a better future! If I go down in history as evil, it doesn't matter, as long as the world prospers from what I do!"

"A powerful notion. I too, wish for a better world." Erazure admitted. "My methods have just changed over the years. I have never been one for conflict, but for the sake of others who are important to me, I won't back down for their sake! My turn!" He looked at his full hand of 6. "I activate the Equip Spell, Boundshee Bell! I Special Summon Boundshee Lost Cry from my Graveyard, and equip it with Bell!" As the monster revived, the end of its chain clamped onto the bell as it emerged from its card, weighing it down. "Boundshee's are bound to this realm by their regrets. Bell represents the regret of losing faith."

"Sorry, but I'm not too interested in card lore." Fullcross said.

"I activate Boundshee Bell's second effect." He continued. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Boundshee monster from my hand or Graveyard! I Special Summon **Boundshee Burnt Shout**."

The monster that appeared looked almost identical to Lost Cry, with the same chains binding it, only it was hot pink in colour with angry orange eyes, and black puffy hair that was covered in ash, as the ends of them burned with red fire.

 **Boundshee Burnt Shout, Level 2, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 800 DEF: 100**

"I was waiting for that." Fullcross warned. "I activate Deliete Line Boss' effect! When my opponent Special Summons a monster, I destroy a Deliete monster Line Boss points to, which negates that Special Summon and destroys that monster! I destroy Deliete Virus! Overwrite Call!" As V-1-RS destroyed itself, L-1-NE-B-0-SS's storm clouds swirled around Burnt Shout and destroyed it. "And when Virus is destroyed, I equip it to an opponents monster, and the equipped monster cannot attack, and its effects are negated!" Virus stuck itself on Lost Cry's back, paralyzing it.

"Stopping my summon and preventing my other monster from attacking. You truly are a skilled Duelist." Erazure nodded. "But I can do more. I activate the Equip Spell, Boundshee Dagger, Special Summoning Burnt Shout from the Graveyard and equipping it with this card!" Burnt Shout revived again as the dagger was attached to the end of its chain. "Dagger represents regret of falling in combat."

"Now I activate the Equip Spell, **Boundshee Rose**." The card showed a red rose with very long thorns surrounded by green spirits. "With it, I revive **Boundshee Crushed Echo**!" This Boundhsee had the same chains, but was chocolate in colour and had half-lidded yellow eyes covered by a stone helmet with horns on it, as the rose was captured by its chain.

 **Boundshee Crushed Echo, Level 2, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 500 DEF: 1300**

"Finally, I Normal Summon **Boundshee Tortured Whimper**." The last Boundshee was silver in colour, and had dark blue upset eyes with tears under them, as its hair was bound into two white pigtails with barbed wire, as a black spiked collar bound its neck.

 **Boundshee Tortured Whimper, Level 1, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 300 DEF: 0**

"Fullcross, I'll finish you with this!" Erazure declared. "Battle! Boundshee Crushed Echo will attack yoyu directly!" The monsters face was consumed by its screaming yellow mouth, the shockwaves bypassing Fullcross' monsters and hitting him.

 **Fullcross' LP: 2900**

"Boundshee Crushed Echo's effect activates!" He declared. "When she inflicts battle damage, I increase the attack of all other Boundshee's I control by 500!" The monsters sweet yet pained voice echoed out, increasing Lost Cry's ATK to 1100, Burnt Shout's to 1300, and Tortured Whimper's to 800. "Also! The effect of the equipped Boundshee Rose lets me gain Life Points equal to the damage my Boundshee's inflict to the opponent!"

 **Erazure's LP: 1600**

"Now! Boundshee Burnt Shout will attack you directly!" The monsters face was replaced by its mouth as it once again blasted a scream at Fullcross.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1600**

"Now the equipped Boundshee Dagger's effect activates! When the equipped Boundshee inflicts battle damage, you take an extra 800 damage!" Burnt Shout wielded its dagger and slashed Fullcross, making him stumble back.

 **Fullcross' LP: 800**

"And Boundshee Rose's effect activates again." He reminded Fullcross.

 **Erazure's LP: 2900**

"And! When Boundshee Burnt Shout inflicts battle damage, I can target a card you control, and destroy it! I choose Deliete Sword!" The monster shot a twister of fire from its mouth at the monster.

"Deliete Line Boss' effect! Itself and Deliete monsters it points to negate any of my opponents effects that target them!" The twister was block by an electrical stormcloud, cancelling each other out.

"You may have protected your monster, but with this, I'll end it! Boundshee Tortured Whimper will attack you directly!" The monsters mouth consumed its face and fired its shockwave.

"I activate my Trap! **Deliete Lock**!" The card depicted a shadowed monster being sucked into an electronic red wormhole with a red skull in it. "Then, I destroy it with Deliete Sword's effect, but its first effect still revives Deliete Fossil!" As Sword destroyed it, Fossil revived.

"Now, both Fossil and Lock's second effects will activate!" Fullcross declared. "Lock's effect! If it's destroyed, I reduce the attack of a monster my opponent controls to 0,negate its effects, and it cannot be used as Link Material!" The monsters ATK dropped to 0, causing the soundwave to fizzle out before it made contact. "And with Fossil's effect, I send another Deliete from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose Deliete Recover." He slid the card in before the soundwave hit him.

"So you stopped that? Why wait until Tortured Whimper?" Erazure questioned.

"When Tortured Whimper inflicts Battle Damage, you can instantly Link Summon a Boundshee monster using it and other monsters." Fullcross pointed at the card on his screen. "No doubt you would have summoned a monster strong enough to take me out.

"Ah, as expected of you, Fullcross." Erazure said, if somewhat annoyed.

"But now I've noticed something, about those monsters." Fullcross continued. "Lost Cry is lost in a forest, Burnt Shout died in a fire, Crushed Echo was obvious, and Tortured Whimper...you get the idea. They all represent a form of death."

"What are you suggesting?" Erazure questioned.

"You're the one who said Decks reflect their users." Fullcross countered. "The fact you use a Deck focused on death and regret...you must have some pretty big regrets yourself."

"...Heh, it's almost annoying how you hit my nail on its head." Erazure admitted. "I can see why Ghost Girl sees you as interesting. However, you won't get my regrets out of me. Just like I won't let you win this Duel."

"Is that because of Spirit Barrier?" Fullcross questioned, making him scowl. "If that's the case, during your End Phase, I'll destroy Deliete Overclock with Fossil's effect and revive both Deliete Recover and Linker, which will allow me to summon enough monsters to destroy all four of your defending monsters, and attack you directly with a powered up Sword to win."

"Admitting all that means he's confident." Blood Shepherd mumbled.

"Is that so? But my turn isn't over." Erazure said.

"But due to Lock's effect, you can't use Tortured Whimper to Link Summon." Fullcross reminded him.

"I don't need to use her. Appear! The circuit of hidden power!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Boundshee monsters! I set Boundshee Lost Cry, Burnt Shout and Crushed Echo in the Link Markers!" The monsters became purple twisters that tunneled into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! **Boundshee Bloody Ballad!** "

The monster that appeared was a feminine monster wearing a wide blood red dress with black music notes gems embroided in it with purple lining and white frills, along with white sharp gloves and puffed up shoulders with smiling black drama faces on them, and a broken red heart on the chest. The monster had pale skin and no mouth to see, as its white, lifeless eyes were covered by an elaborate red and gold butterfly mask, as she wore a red hat with a white plum that had a blood red rose in it. The heart chains that normally bound the Boundshee's she instead wielded as three whips with red sharp hearts on the end of them.

 **Boundshee Bloody Ballad, Link 3, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 2200, Link Arrows: Down, Bottom-Left, Right**

"I activate Bloody Ballad's effect!" Erazure declared. "By destroying a Boundshee monster she points to, she gains its attack until the End Phase! I destroy Boundshee Tortured Whimper!" Bloody Ballad's face suddenly opened into a spiked maw filled with a red and black portal that sucked the monster in and ate it, causing her ATK to rise to 3000. "And when a Boundshee is destroyed, I add a Boundshee Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand! I choose **Boundshee Pendant**!" The card depicted a sapphire heart pendant with a gold crown on it, as silver spirits spun around it.

"Now I equip Bloody Ballad with Boundshee Pendant and **Boundshee Trophy**!" The second card showed a gold cup with a big '1' on the front of it, and pink bows and ribbons tied on the arms as pink spirits spun around it. The pendant and trophy then attached themselves to the ends of Blood Ballad's whips, as a sharp blade extended from the bottom of both of them.

"Bloody Ballad gains 600 attack for each Boundshee card equipped to it." Erazure said as his monsters ATK rose to 4200. "Plus, Boundshee Trophy's effect increases the equipped Boundshee's attack and defence by 1000!" It rose further to 5200. "And Boundshee Pendant prevents her destruction once per turn! I set a card and end my turn, meaning Blood Ballad loses her boost from Tortured Whimper." The monsters ATK fell to 4400.

"4400 is very impressive. Didn't realise hackers could be stronger then most bounty hunters." Bloody Shepherd mumbled. "So then...come on, Fullcross. Show me that power of yours."

"That's indeed a powerful monster...but I won't lose! For my own agenda, I will never lose!" Fullcross declared. "My turn! I activate the Spell, Deliete Reboot and destroy it with Deliete Sword's effect! With this, Reboot's first effect will still revive Deliete Recover!" The UFO monster floated up out of the GY portal. "Now Reboot's second effect activates as it was destroyed, I add Deliete Virus from my Graveyard to my hand, and Deliete Recover's effect! When it is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I revive a Level 2 or lower Deliete! My only choice is Deliete Linker! Then, I Normal Summon Deliete Virus!" His field completely filled up with Deliete monsters.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared overhead. "The summoning conditions are 3 Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Recover, Linker and Fossil in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became blue bolts of electricity that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Deliete King Exploder**!"

The monster that appeared was very large and bulky, with its hands, body and head being giant welded spheres with broken skulls surrounded by cartoon explosions and 'x'-shaped eyes stamped on each of them. All of its limbs were multiple black wires twisted together to look like fuses holding the body parts together,, with big bulky fingers and giant gold spikes forming a collar on the top of the monsters body. It had golden pipes poking out of its arms, legs and back which emitted crackling electrified steam. It's face was spherical also, but mostly shadowed by a wide viking-like helmet, revealing only its yellow eyes, and the 'plume' out back, which was a very very long fuse of wires that extended down to the ground, the end of it sparking with lightning.

 **Deliete K-1-NG-XPL-0-DR, Link 3, Thunder, FIRE, ATK: 2000, Link Arrows: Top, Right, Bottom-Left**

The monster crashed down with its landing, being under Line Boss' bottom arrow, co-linking the two Links. Deliete Overclock also boosted its ATK to 2700.

"Deliete Linker's effect activates again! I Special Summon Deliete Fossil back, activating its own effect! I send Deliete Hidden from my Deck to the Graveyard." F-0-SL reappeared once again.

"Appear again! The circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are 2 Effect Monsters! I set Deliete Fossil and Deliete Virus in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Deliete Ill Joker!" The grim monster landed next to King Exploder, its ATK boosted to 1900. "I activate Ill Joker's effect! For every Link 2 or higher Deliete monster it points to, my opponents monsters lose 800 attack and defence! Ill Joker is Linked to both Line Boss and King Exploder!" The monster began unleashing purple shockwaves from its palms.

"I activate my Trap! **Boundshee Regret**!" The card showed Boundshee Tortured Whimper crying as the end of her chain was dragged down into a portal of sneering faces, away from an overhead light. "When this is activated, I activate a Boundshee Equip Spell from my hand, Deck or Graveyard! I equip Bloody Ballad with **Boundshee Mirror**!" The card showed a circular mirror with emerald green edges surrounded by white spirits, that attached to the end of Bloody Ballad's whips. "A Boundshee monster equipped with Boundshee Mirror is unaffected by my opponents monster effects!" The purple shockwaves bounced off of the mirror.

"And with another Equip, Bloody Ballad's attack rises even further!" The monsters ATK became 5000. "With this, my victory is assured!"

"Are you so sure?" Fullcross questioned, making Erazure flinch. "Appear once more! The circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning condition is 2 or more Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Line Boss and the Link 2 Deliete Ill Joker in the Link Markers!"

"Using two of your Link Monsters!?" Erazure gasped as the monsters shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Off Fiend!" His ace Link 3 appeared with a tremendous roar and a boosted 3200 ATK. "Let's battle, Erazure! Deliete Off Fiend will attack Boundshee Bloody Ballad!"

"Attacking a 5000 attack monster like this is suicide!" Erazure yelled.

"I activate Deliete King Exploder's effect!" Fullcross pointed. "When a Deliete monster it points to battles, that monster gains 2000 attack during the damage step! Boom Hook!" King Exploder banged its fists together as its body turned red hot, before one of its bulky arms extended and grabbed Off Fiend, then tossing the monster at high velocity towards its opponent as a flaming meteor.

"It has 5200 attack!?" Erazure gasped.

"Go! Deliete Off Fiend! Rage Erase!" The monster roared as it fired a bolt of electricty from its claws.

"But the equipped Boundshee Pendant prevents Bloody Ballad's destrcution once per turn! And Spirit Barrier prevents me from taking Battle Damage!" The pendant created a barrier that blocked Off Fiend's attack.

"At the end of the damage step, the monster affected by King Exploder's effect is destroyed." Fullcross admitted, as Off Fiend turned red hot before exploding.

"A truly impressive show of strength, Fullcross." Erazure admitted. "But I still win!"

"No. This is my victory. Deliete Sword's effect!" He yelled. "It gains attack equal to the original attack of a Deliete destroyed by a card effect!" Sword's namesake doubled in size as its ATK doubled to 5000.

"And King Exploder's second effect!" He continued. "Once per turn, when itself or another monster is destroyed by a card effect, my opponent takes 1000 damage! Vengeance Bomb!" Exploder's body suddenly opened, revealing a large barreled cannon that shot out a mini, more mischievous King Exploder that giggled as it landed at Erazure's feet and exploded, knocking him back.

 **Erazure's LP: 1900**

"Go, Deliete Sword! Attack Boundshee Bloody Ballad!" The monsters sword and the Link's whip collided, destroying both monsters. "And Deliete King Exploder, will attack you directly, Erazure! Bang Lariat!" The monster extended its right fist as its fuse arms sparked down to its bomb hand at the end, which it threw at Erazure just as it exploded, knocking him back and into the wall.

 **Erazure's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

"Fascinating..." Was all Blood Shepherd said.

Just as Erazure collapsed to the ground, Fullcrosss ran over and caught him. "Easy there..." Fullcross rested him down on a couch.

"...Heh...maybe it was stupid to challenge you..." Erazure admitted. "I had a strong feeling I couldn't beat you...and I never pick fights with people stronger then me."

"if you think of it in that way, then yes, you were pretty stupid." Fullcross admitted. "But stupid people are sometimes the best."

"Battle! Heavymetalfoes Electrumite, Metalfoes Crimsonite and Metalfoes Adamante will all attack you directly!" Hotline declared as the three monsters unleashed a torrent of fire each that not only envloped the Duelist, but the crowd of hackers and bounty hunters around them as well.

 **Hacker's LP: 0**

 **Hotline: WIN!**

"Th-They're too strong! How can we compete with these monsters!?" A bounty hunter cried.

"Excellent work, Hotline." Fullcross praised her as he joined her. "We've done what we needed to do. Let us take our leave."

"Right." She nodded as the two of them left. Nobody else tried to stop them.

"Fullcross..." Blood Shepherd mumbled as he swirled his drink around. "You truly are formidable...but I'll find a way to topple you." He tipped his drink onto the ground, the ice cubes shattering.

Fullcross and Hotline walked back out into VRAINS Den.

"Erazure huh? I'll have to look into him." Fullcross said.

"So, what do we do now?" Hotline asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we have time to focus on getting into the inner circle after today." Fullcross narrowed his eyes. "I think Hanoi has finally got their trump card ready."

 _Deliete F-0-SL: (Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 card on your field or in your hand. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can send 1 'Deliete' monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only use this card names effects once per turn._

 _Boundshee Lost Cry: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage, you can add 1 'Boundshee' card from your Deck to your hand. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can add 1 'Boundshee' Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this card names effects once per turn._

 _Boundshee Bell: You can activate this card by targeting 1 'Boundshee' monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If you do, when this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower 'Boundshee' monster from your hand or GY. You can only control 1 'Boundshee Bell'._

 _Deliete Overclock: All 'Deliete' monsters you control gain 700 ATK. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position._

 _Boundshee Dagger:_ _You can activate this card by targeting 1 'Boundshee' monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If you do, when this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. When the equipped monster inflicts battle damage, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can only control 1 'Boundshee Dagger'._

 _Boundshee Burnt Shout: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can target 1 card they control, destroy it._ _When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can add 1 'Boundshee' Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this card names effects once per turn._

 _Boundshee Rose:_ _You can activate this card by targeting 1 'Boundshee' monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If you do, when this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. When a 'Boundshee' monster inflicts battle damage, gain LP equal to that damage. You can only control 1 'Boundshee Rose'._

 _Boundshee Crushed Echo: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, increase the ATK of all other Boundshee monsters you control by 500._ _When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can add 1 'Boundshee' Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this card names effects once per turn._

 _Boundshee Tortured Whimper: This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you can immediately Link Summon 1 'Boundshee' monster using this card and other 'Boundshee' monsters you control._ _When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can add 1 'Boundshee' Equip Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this card names effects once per turn._

 _Deliete Lock: Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can reduce the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls to 0, that monsters effects are negated, and it cannot be used as Link Material._

 _Boundshee Bloody Ballad: 2+ 'Boundshee' monsters. This card can attack your opponent directly, but if it does, all battle damage your opponent takes is halved. This card gains 600 ATK for each 'Boundshee' Equip Spell equipped to it. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 'Boundshee' monster this card points to, this card gains ATK equal to that monsters original ATK, until the End Phase._

 _Boundshee Pendant:_ _You can activate this card by targeting 1 'Boundshee' monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If you do, when this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. Once per turn, when the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can negate its destruction. You can only control 1 'Boundshee Pendant'._

 _Boundshee Trophy:_ _You can activate this card by targeting 1 'Boundshee' monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If you do, when this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. The equipped 'Boundshee' monster gains 1000 ATK/DEF. You can only control 1 'Boundshee Trophy'_

 _Deliete K-1-NG-XPL-0-DR: 3 'Deliete' monsters. When a 'Deliete' monster this card points to battles an opponents monster, you can make that monster gain 2000 ATK during the Damage Step only, but it is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, when this card or another 'Deliete' monster is destroyed by a card effect, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this card or a 'Deliete' monster it points to declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step._

 _Boundshee Regret: Activate 1 'Boundshee' Equip Spell from your hand, Deck or GY._

 _Boundshee Mirror:_ _You can activate this card by targeting 1 'Boundshee' monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. If you do, when this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. The equipped 'Boundshee' is unaffected by your opponents monsters effects. You can only control 1 'Boundshee Mirror'._

 **And done! Finally! This one took a while. I've been really busy lately, but somehow I did this! Yaaaaay! And after this, the Tower of Hanoi Arc officially starts.**

 **Info time, Erazure and the Boundshee archetype introduced this chapter were created by Assassinkai742, I just modified them a lot for usage and overall appeal. In any case, I hope you enjoyed them!**

 **On a similar note, thank you to everyone who submitted Deliete and Mymimic monster ideas! I haven't chosen any yet, but I'll let you know if I do, so keep them coming in the meantime!**

 **Also, a bit different this chapter, we're having the question right now! Take it away!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of the idea of Server -1, Vigilante's Paradise?**

 **Now then, a lot is going to happen this Arc. And luckily for you guys, I've got it all planned out, so you get previews! Well, these aren't chapter previews, because I honestly have no idea how they're gonna plan out, but think of these more like event previews then chapter previews. In any case, skip if you don't want semi-notreally-spoilers!**

 **The Tower of Hanoi! Our Assault Begins!: With the Tower of Hanoi complete, Revolver sends out his remaining subordinates to remove all interference. However, at that moment, a surprising opponent appears before Revolver and challenges him to a Duel!**

 **The Split Paths of Destiny! The Opponents Appear!: The Charisma Duelists begin their journey to the Tower of Hanoi! A lone Brave Max gathers his courage and accidentally encounters Veran, sparking a Duel with Brave Max using his new Deck! At that moment, Taleweaver encounters a mysterious figure that challenges him to a Duel..but is he really human?**

 **Victory is My Only Goal! The Climbing Disgraced!: After Fullcross manages to rescue him, Akira Zaizen charges forth! But at that moment, a familiar figure approaches him with a challenge! As new opponents face the remaining Hanoi, this familiar foe sets out on a rampage with only winning in mind! Who can stop him!?**

 **Our Destined Clash! Finally, We Truly Meet Again!: At the Tower of Hanoi, Fullcross confronts Revolver, admitting a shocking revelation. With this new ground between them, Fullcross and Revolver finally have a proper Speed Duel! At the same time, an opponent interrupts Playmaker after he defeats Spectre, aiming to capture Ai even in the apocalypse of the Tower's destruction...**

 **The Final Duel to Decide Paths! The Ultimate Ascended Duel!: With the Tower of Hanoi nearly completed, Fullcross, Revolver and Playmaker all finally stand opposing each other at the top of the Tower. With doom eminent, the three begin their final clash, and initiate a new Duel that crosses the very threshold of their understanding! And in the very first turn, Fullcross unleashes a devastating new power!?**

 **That's it! I hope that's got all of you super excited! So then, with that in mind, I'll see all of you in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Foolish Heroes

Den City School was, obviously, the school for younger students beneath Den City High School, for younger students, teaching a normal curriculum for the future generation, with state of the art advanced holographic screen technology.

And there was a student at this school, who didn't really exist.

He had dark hair in a neat bobcut, which always shadowed his eyes, and he walked around with a grey backpack, a dark green shirt and jeans. He was indiscernible. It wasn't that he was quiet, or boring, he just didn't stand out, or make an impact. No matter how much he tried to do good, he always failed, never becoming more then he was. Anybody could very easily forget him, which most did. Nobody ever heard him when he cried.

One day, he looked at his Duel Disk, which was a bit too big for him, and saw...something. Reaching up into a virtual sky, as the entire world seemed to disintegrate around it. He instantly decided to do something. Nobody else would notice he was gone anyway.

"Into the VRAINS!" He yelled as his Duel Disk glowed brightly.

 _VRAINS_

Revolver stared at the monitor, at the Tower of Hanoi, stretching up into the now darkened sky, data from all over gathering into it, fueling its power.

"It's consuming data at an even faster rate then calculated. Its exceeded all expectations. Truly incredible, father." Revolver addressed the man behind him.

"It's only thanks to your contribution." Dr. Kogami praised.

"It was nothing compared to your work. But now we must turn our attention to the inevitable resistance." Revolver said. "No doubt the Charisma Duelists will appear to halt its progress, as well as Fullcross...and Playmaker..."

He turned around to face Spectre and two figures shadowed in darkness. "I'm leaving these interferences to all of you. I am not asking that you win, only stall."

"Of course, Master Revolver. We will do so without fail." Spectre bowed. "Shall we spread out? You two?" The three of them then left.

Revolver then looked over at Veran, near a group of beds. "veran, continue to take care of any of our members who fall victim, and my father IRL."

"Of course, Master Revolver." Veran nodded. "Still...is it wise to send those two off at such a crucial moment?"

"It will show just how capable they are." Revolver gave his point.

"You also don't need to worry about me." Dr. Kogami assured him.

"I can't accept that." Revolver denied. "The virus...we've managed to only keep it at bay for all these years...if anything where to happen to you-!"

"Ryoken." Kogami spoke. "My time should have finished a long time ago. It is only because of your efforts I still continue to exist."

"Your time would be that much longer if it wasn't for SOL!" Revolver hissed in anger, but his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what happens to me, you must finish this plan to the end, for the sake of humanity. Promise me, Ryoken." Kogami said.

Revolver looked pained behind his visor. "...I promise."

There was a silence, then Veran gave an intruding cough.

"Master Revolver, Dr. Kogami. I apologise for interrupting, but the sensors are detecting someone approaching our position." He showed a screen depicting a beeping dot approaching the Towers base.

"Already?" Revolver gasped. "Who is it? Playmaker? Fullcross?"

"...You're not going to believe it." Veran admitted.

 _VRAINS_

Rescuero took big strong strides towards the base of the tower, where a dark pink archway was carved into the pink roots of the strange structure.

"I'm super lucky I got to Log In so close." He admitted to himself. "I won't let them destroy VRAINS!"

"You..." A voice suddenly resonated out, making Rescuero stop in his tracks. "Why does someone like you approach here so carelessly?"

The archway suddenly glowed as Revolver stepped out, closing the 'door' behind him. "An annoying little Charisma Duelist."

"M-My name is Rescuero!" He stammered, showing he was scared, but braced himself. "Are you...?"

"I am the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. Revolver." He said with strong conviction. "I'll ask again. What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rescuero replied. "I'm here to save VRAINS?"

"Save VRAINS?" Revolver broke out into a cruel laugh. "Don't make me laugh. A no-name like you dares to appose Hanoi so openly?"

"I'm going ton protect VRAINS! Just like a hero would!" Rescuero declared.

"Heroes don't exist." Revolver spat. "They're either fools, or dead. Acting for the sake of others leads only to pain."

"I'm not gonna listen to a villain like you!" Rescuero declared. "Let's talk with our cards!"

"Truly foolish." Revolver shook his head in disappointment. "I was planning to only Duel Playmaker. But for you to have the audacity to walk up to my front door...I'll crush you personally."

"In that case..." Two drones suddenly appeared next to Rescuero and hovered above them.

"Cameras? You're going to film this?" Revolver asked.

"That's what a Charisma Duelist does." Rescuero nodded.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I'll just defeat you in front of a crowd." Revolver said.

With that, the cameras beeped, turning on.

 _VRAINS_

Meanwhile, on the edge of the destroyed server, the Charisma Duelists all Logged On at the same time.

"Okay, who's here?" Go called.

"Me." Blue Angel said.

"I'm here." Sweetie said.

"Here." Taleweaver spoke.

"...No Polaris or Rescuero?" Go questioned.

"Polaris isn't one who would pick a fight like this." Sweetie said.

"I'm surprised that Rescuero isn't here though." Taleweaver admitted. "He truly likes playing the hero role."

"In any case, we're even numbers." Go nodded. "The tower is in the centre of the server, it's a pain we got spawned in so far away."

"Should we Log Out and try again?" Sweetie questioned.

"No. Even if the Logging In is randomised, I doubt we'll be able to get any closer." Blue Angel said. "So, we're splitting up into teams then?"

"Right." Go nodded. "Me and Taleweaver will take the underground. Blue Angel and Sweetie will take the bridge."

"Got it." Everyone nodded.

"Alright, everyone! This is for the sake of Link VRAINS! Let's do this!" Go yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone else screamed.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound from all of them.

"A notification?" Sweetie asked no-one as they all created a holographic screen in front of them. "Rescuero is live?"

"Why is he filiming at a time like thi-" All of them recoiled when they saw who he was Dueling.

At that moment, in a cafe, Naoki screamed.

"Rescuero is Dueling Revolver!?" He cried, making everyone else stare at him. "What's going on here!?"

At the same time, several students at school were also watching.

"No way! Rescuero is dueling the big bad guy?" One of them asked.

"Yay! Go Rescuero!" Another cheered.

VRAINS

"It's time for the hero to defeat the evil villain, Revolver!" Rescuero declared.

"Label me that if you want. But this Duel will determine who is truly just." Revolver said.

"DUEL!"

 **Rescuero vs Revolver LP: 4000**

"I'm going first." Revolver stated. "I activate the Field Spell, Boot Sector Launch. I activate its first effect. I can Special Summon up to 2 Rokket monsters from my hand with different names. I Special Summon Anesthrokket and Shelrokket Dragon!" The two yellow and green Rokket's appeared on the field in DEF Position. "And Boot Sector Launch's effect gives all Rokket monsters 300 attack and defence!" The DEF of the monsters rose to 2500 and 2300. "I end my turn."

"Huh? That's all your doing?" Rescuero asked.

"I don't need to get serious against you." Revolver spat.

"Don't underestimate me! My turn!" He drew. "Awesome! I activate my own Field Spell, Wind-Up Factory!" A vision of a gold and bronze toy factory appeared behind him, before it faded away. "Once per turn, when a Wind-Up monster activates an effect, I can add a Level 4 or lower Wind-Up from my Deck to my hand!"

"How childish." Revolver muttered.

"I Normal Summon Wind-Up Hunter!" A green toy robot centaur appeared with 1600 ATK. "When I Summon a Wind-Up, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand! Wind-Up Shark!" The toy shark appeared next to it. "And Wind-Up Factory's effect! as I activated Wind-Up Shark's effect, I can add a Wind-Up monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Wind-Up Magician!"

"Now I activate Wind-Up Shark's effect to reduce its Level by 1!" The monsters key turned, dropping its Level to 3. "Now I overlay my Level 3 Wind-Up Hunter and Shark!" The two monsters became purple and blue energy that swirled into the galactic portal. "Xyz Summon! Come on! Rank 3! Wind-Up Zenmaines!" A giant toy robot with claws appeared with 1500 ATK and two red comets.

"Now I activate the Spell, Dark Hole! Destroying all monsters on the field!" Rescuero declared as a black hole opened up and began sucking in the two Rokket's and Zenmaines.

"Doing something self-destructive like that...what are you planning?" Revolver questioned.

"I activate Wind-Up Zenmaines' effect! When it would be destroyed, I detach an Overlay Unit instead!" The monster absorbed one of its comets and pulled itself out of range as the hole absorbed the two Rokkets.

"Battle! Wind-Up Zenmaines will attack you directly!" The Xyz Monster launched its claws that hit Revolver in the shoulders, making him skid back.

 **Revolver's LP: 2500**

"And at the end of the turn I activated Wind-Up Zenmaines' effect, I can target a card you control, and destroy it! I choose Boot Sector Launch!" The monster fired a red laser that destroyed the Field Spell.

"Yay! Rescuero!" The children cheered.

"He wiped Revolver's filed clean and dealt huge damage in his first turn!" The observing Go gasped.

"Well, he isn't a Charisma Duelist for nothing." Sweetie said.

"More then that...he's always tried his best to be a hero." Taleweaver said. "In this moment, his true feelings and beliefs are shining true!"

"How's that!" Rescuero declared.

There was a moment, but then Revolver burst out laughing. "I applaud you for attacking me directly. But its still painfully evident your skill is far lower then mine! During the End Phase, the effects of my Rokket's Special Summon a different named Rokket from my Deck! I Special Summon Magnarokket and Autorokket dragon from my Deck!" The blue and bronze dragons took to the field.

"I'm not scared! I end my turn!" Rescuero declared.

"You should be. My turn." Revolver drew. "I Normal Summon Metalrokket Dragon!" A thin, cobalt bullet dragon appeared next to the other two.

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared above them. "The summoning conditions are 2 Rokket monsters! I set Metalrokket and Autorokket in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became blue and bronze twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Manifest! Link 2! Booster Dragon!" The black and emerald dragon appeared in the other Extar Monster Zone with 1900 ATK.

"I activate Booster Dragon's effect!" He continued. "Once per turn, I can target another face-up monster on the field, and increase its stats by 500! I target Magnarokket Dragon, allowing me to trigger its effect! Magnarokket destroys itself, becoming a bullet for Booster Dragon!" The Rokket turned into a blue ball of energy that flew into the back of Booster Dragon's scope on its head, causing the Link to take aim at the Xyz. "With this, I send a monster you control to the Graveyard! Obviously, my target is Wind-Up Zenmaines!"

"But due to Zenmaines' effect, I can negate its destruction." He pointed out.

"Magnarokket's effect doesn't destroy, it removes." Revolver smirked, making Rescuero pale. "Anti-glare visor!" He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, causing it to darken. "Booster Dragon! Fire!" The monster launched a bullet that instantly destroyed the Xyz Monster, making Revolver grin as he returned his visor to normal. "Battle! Booster Dragon will attack you directly!" The monster fired a yellow beam of hot energy from its jaws that hit Rescuero, making him fall onto his back.

 **Rescuero's LP: 2100**

"Rescuero!" The spectators gasped.

"I set a card and end my turn, meaning I Special Summon a new Rokket, Anesthrokket, from my Deck." The dragon appeared in DEF. "Is that confidence you had gone yet?"

"N...Not yet!" Rescuero declared as he jumped to his feet. "A hero doesn't give up!"

"Quit delluding yourself." Revolver said. "You're nothing more then a reckless airhead who believes he's a special snowflake. People like you don't deserve to exist."

"I'm not special." Rescuero said.

"...What?" Revolver asked, sounding taken aback.

"I'm anything but special." He admitted. "In fact, I'm quite boring, and ignored."

"...You're talking about IRL." Revolver thought aloud.

"But that's why, I have to be as big and as aloud and as heroic as I can be as Rescuero." He declared. "Because if people don't like the real me, then I at least know that they love Rescuero...and that...that's enough to get me to keep fighting, and always doing the best I can be!"

"...Nobody loves the real you, huh?" Revolver mumbled. "How sad..."

"My turn!" Rescuero drew. "I Normal Summon Wind-Up Rat and activate its effect! By changing it to defence position, I can Special Summon a Wind-Up monster from my Graveyard in defence position! Revive, Wind-Up Hunter!" The two toys appeared on the field side-by side. "And when a Wind-Up monster activates its effect, Wind-Up Factory adds another Wind-Up monster from my Deck to my hand! I add another Wind-Up Shark!"

"Now I activate the Spell, Double Summon, allowing me to Normal Summon again! I Normal Summon Wind-Up Magician, then Special Summon Wind-Up Shark thanks to its effect!" The purple and blue toys appeared next to the other ones. "Wind-Up Magician's effect also activates as another Wind-Up monster activated its effect! I Special Summon Wind-Up Kitten from my Deck in defence position!" The orange toy appeared, completely filling up his field.

"I activate Wind-Up Kitten's effect!" He went on. "Once whilst it is face-up, I return a monster you control to the hand, and I choose Booster Dragon!"

"Booster Dragon returns to the Extra Deck." Revolver stated as his Link vanished.

"Now, appear! The circuit of joy!" Rescuero declared as the Link Square appeared. "The summoning conditions are 2 Wind-Up monsters! I set Wind-Up Hunter and Wind-Up Snail in the Link Markers! The two toys shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon!" The twin toys appeared with 1800 ATK.

"When Zenmaicon is Link Summoned, I can add a Wind-Up card from my Deck to my hand. I add another Wind-Up Magician." He did so. "And its other effect! By banishing Wind-Up Rat face-down, I can Special Summon another Wind-Up Rat from my Deck!" The blue toy vanished only to be replaced. "And I activate the new Rat's effect to change it to defence position, and Special Summon Wind-Up Kitten from my Graveyard!" The orange cat reappeared.

"I activate Wind-Up Kitten's effect again, to return Anesthrokket Dragon to your hand!" Revolver did so, looking frustrated. "Now I activate the Spell, Star Change, to increase Kitten's Level to 3! I now overlay my Level 3 Kitten and Rat!" The two monsters turned into orange energy that spiraled into the portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity!" The double decked toy ship emerged out of the portal with 1500 ATK.

"I activate Carrier Zenmaity's effect!" He continued further still. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I Special Summon a Wind-Up monster from my hand or Deck!" The monster absorbed its blue comet and opened the door on its left launcher. "I Special Summon Wind-Up Snail!" The dark red snail toy was launched out of the cannon and landed in front of Zenmaity, in DEF Position. "Wind-Up Snail's effect! Once whilst it is face-up, I can target a Set card my opponent controls, and return it to their hand!"

"Yes! With this, Revolver's field will be stripped bare!" Blue Angel stated.

"You're much better then I anticipated." Revolver admitted...before he smirked. "But I told you, I surpass you. I activate the Trap, **Mirror Force Refraction**!" The card showed the orange energy in the artwork of mirror force shattering through a glass barrier and splitting off into rainbow streams of energy.

"Mirror Force...Refraction!?" Go gasped.

"I send any number of Mirror Force from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard..." He revealed three of the iconic Trap, which he slid into his Graveyard. "...Then I destroy an equal number of monsters my opponent controls! I destroy Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon, Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity, and Wind-Up Magician!" Multicoloured rays of light shot out of the card that destroyed the three monsters.

"My monsters!" Rescuero gasped.

"He obliterated them in an instant!" Sweetie cried.

"With this, you now only have the weak Wind-Up Snail and the Level 4 Wind-Up Shark on your field, both in defence position, unable to Link Summon." Revolver stated. "With this, your hope is-"

"Appear again, the circuit of joy!" Rescuero interrupted him, making Revolver raise an eyebrow. "The summoning conditions are 2 Wind-Up monsters! I set Wind-Up Snail and Shark in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon!" The Link reappeared on the field.

"What's the point of summoning that now?" Revolver questioned. "If you had left those two wall monsters, you could have at least had some defence."

"Even if I'm backed against the wall, I always have to show that I can still push back and fight! Rescuero declared. "Because...that gives hope to everyone else! Battle! Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon will attack you directly! Manic Fix!" The two monsters charged forward together and rammed into Revolver's stromach, making him clutch it in pain as he fell to one knee.

 **Revolver's LP: 700**

"Rescuero hasn't given up yet!" Taleweaver said.

"Please, just last this turn!" Sweetie begged.

"I end my turn." Rescuero said.

"Fighting to be someone you're not...fighting to give hope to others instead of yourself..." Revolver hissed as he stood back up. "You're on odd one indeed. But I will never agree with such sappy ideals! My turn!"

"Revolver!" Suddenly, Kogami appeared on a screen above his Duel Disk.

"Father?" Revolver asked uncertainly.

"I've been looking into that Duelist, Rescuero." Kogami mumbled.

"Who is that?" Blue Angel questioned, looking at Revolver converse with the old man.

"What are they talking about?" Sweetie thought aloud.

"What? Are you sure?" Revolver questioned.

"No doubt about it." Kogami nodded. "It's up to you what you do with this information." The screen then vanished.

Revolver's face hardened, like he was having an internal dilemma.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Rescuero asked.

"Cancel this Duel immediately!" Revolver suddenly forcefully yelled at Rescuero. "If you do not, I will crush you mercilessly!"

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?" Go questioned.

"Is Revolver...trying to intimidate him?" Taleweaver wondered.

"No! I won't back down!" Rescuero argued.

"If you do not back out of this Duel this instant, you will regret it." Revolver hissed.

"I said I won't! I made up my mind coming here!" Rescuero yelled.

"If you do not leave this instant, and abandon all thoughts of saving VRAINS..." He suddenly created a Data Storm in his hand. "I will erase Rescuero...permanently!"

"No!" All the Charisma Duelists yelled.

"I...I'm not leaving!" He cried. "I promised myself I wouldn't back down...that I would fight!"

"...I truly hate self-proclaimed heroes." Revolver admitted as the Data Storm faded. "Fine. Do you want the truth?" His glare sharpened.

"I know who you are. You are nothing more then a child who became popular online with a fake persona, when actually you're a scared, alone little child." Revolver spoke painfully harshly. "Look at me and tell me I'm wrong."

Rescuero flinched. "I...I..."

"Rescuero's...a child?" Sweetie breathed.

"This is a war. Brats like you don't belong here!" Revolver shouted. "Leave now! And accept your place as a mere child in this battle!"

"I...no!" He yelled. "I said so, didn't I!? I'm going to fight, no matter what!" Rescuero answered.

"...Is that your answer?" Revolver asked softly. "Will you stand by this decision, even if you regret it?"

"...Yes." He nodded.

"Then I have no regrets." Revolver said. "I Normal Summon Anesthrokket Dragon, then activate the Spell, Borrel Regeneration to Special Summon Magnarokket Dragon from my Graveyard." The two monsters appeared on the field.

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning conditions are 2 Rokket monsters! I set Magnarokket and Anesthrokket in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come forth! Link 2! Booster Dragon!" The Link 2 reappeared on the field.

"Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Quick Launch! I Special Summon a Rokket from my Deck, but it cannot attack, and it is destroyed during the End Phase! I Special Summon **Leadrokket Dragon**!"

The monster that appeared had the same overall appearance as the other Rokkets, only it was primarily a dark purple whilst the edges were silver. Its arms were shielded by two purple and silver blades, as its mouth was filled with pointed metal teeth. The bullet on top of its head was wide at the back, like a screw, but the end of it was sharp, with a purple tipped point.

 **Leadrokket Dragon, Level 3, Dragon, DARK, ATK: 200 DEF: 2300**

"I activate Booster Dragon's effect!" Revolver declared. "I tagrte another monster to increase its stats by 500! I target Leadrokket Dragon, triggering its effect to self-destruct!" Leadrokket turned into a purple orb that loaded into Booster's head. "With this, 1 monster in the same column as Leadrokket has its attack reduced to 0! The target is Maintenance Zenmaicon!" Booster Dragon fired its bullet, hitting the Link head on and dropping its attack to 0. "Additionally, my opponent takes 500 damage!" The bullets explosion caused shrapnel to burst out and hit Rescuero.

 **Rescuero's LP: 1600**

"Rescuero is...!" Taleweaver gasped.

"No! Rescuero!" Go yelled.

Revolver glared at him. "Remember. You chose this path. I'm not the villain for offering you a chance to escape."

"Ngh..." Rescuero could only whimper.

"Battle! Booster Dragon will attack Wind-Up Maintenance Zenmaicon! Anti-glare visor!" He activated the visor again as Booster Dragon took aim.

"Rescuero!" All of the children, Naoki, and the Charisma Duelists yelled.

"Booster Dragon! FIRE!" The dragon unleashed a burst of explosive energy that completely enveloped Rescuero.

 **Rescuero's LP: 0**

 **Revolver: WIN!**

The screens all turned to static as the final blow was struck, and Revolver walked over to Rescuero.

"You didn't belong here. What a stupid generation, so reliant on this fake, online world." Revolver couldn't help but sigh sadly. "You go and do something like this."

Rescuero couldn't help but cry. "I...I'm scared..."

"I can imagine." Revolver nodded. "And...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Rescuero could only try and hold back tears as his body began to disintegrate, but he started crying just as his face faded away, the pixels floating up into the tower.

"...Heroes truly are stupid." Revolver said coldly. "But I can't stop now. I will complete my mission, no matter what!" He then walked out into the vastness of the slowly dying online world.

 _VRAINS_

"Shit!" Go punched the wall of a building in frustration.

"Rescuero..." Blue Angel whimpered.

"...Everyone." Taleweaver spoke. "I know its sad...but we have to go."

"He was a kid...he was a kid..." Sweetie sobbed.

"But if we don't do anything, everyone else will be affected, not just Rescuero!" Taleweaver said. "He fought for the sake of Link VRAINS. We have to follow his example!"

"...Taleweaver is right." Go said. "Mourning him is idiotic if we can still save him! We have to act now, in order to save not only him, but everyone!"

"...Right." Blue Angel nodded. "Sweetie!"

"I know..." She nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Good luck you two. Hurry!" The two groups split up and began running.

At the same time, Naoki was bawling like a baby.

"Rescuero!...I-I can't believe it!" He wailed. "Rescuero...Playmaker...Sholt...they're all doing their best to fight for Link VRAINS...it's...it's too cool...!"

He then sniffed. "I-I have to do my best to help as well!" He then sprinted out of the cafe, everyone else watching him as he went.

At the school, a teacher was doing an impromptu head count.

"...Mizuri Tien?" The teacher called. "Has anyone seen Mizuri?"

Mizuri's body was in the playground, hidden under a tree. Unnoticed.

 _Mirror Force Refraction: Send any number of 'Mirror Force' from your hand/Deck to the GY. Destroy an equal number of monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase, you can banish this card from your GY and shuffle 3 'Mirror Force' in your GY into your Deck to draw 1 card._

 _Leadrokket Dragon: When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field(Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then reduce the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls in the same column as this card was in to 0, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 'Rokket' monster from your Deck, except 'Leadrokket Dragon'. You can only use each effect of 'Leadrokket Dragon' once per turn._

 **Okay, so this chapter is a special case, seeing as I'm busy with work this week and next, but I decided to squeeze this one in.**

 **This chapter is to congratulate Assassinkai742 for updating his story 'Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: The Numbers Gate' (which you should go read BTW) and to help him get through his upcoming exams. But the rest of you get to enjoy it too, even if its kinda short, so yaaaaay!**

 **Also, something a bit more...personal today. With me focusing on assessments and exams at the minute I've also got to think about the long expanse of summer, mainly making money. Of course I'm gonna look for work, but for the first time in my life I'm actually thinking on what I want to do for the rest of it. And I think for a long time now I've known I want to write as my career.**

 **So here's what I'm admitting to you guys. I'm thinking of starting a (name not allowed for some reason but you can guess what I'm talking about). Of course, it's only an inkling of an idea at this point, but if I did, obviously I wouldn't focus primarily on fanfiction. I would also do poetry,and even my own original story and short stories. It may sound silly, but at this point, this is the only thing I can think of to try and get my foot out the door into the world of finances and still do what I love. It's not concrete and maybe even flawed but its my own independent idea. Let me know what you think, and please feel free to say its terrible, I need honesty with something like this.**

 **With that done, time for the question:  
**

 **QOTC: What archetype strategy would you like to see used in Cross-VRAINS**

 **This could be anything from gaining LP to Setting to Effect Damage to Union monsters. Anything you'd like to see from an original Deck. It'll help me out I tell ya!**

 **And so, I wish all of you well in your jobs or assessments. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Confrontations in the Countdown

Naoki was in his room, typing away furiously on his Duel Disk with a determined expression on his face...or it would have if he wasn't crying and dribbling snot.

"I know I might not be able to do much..." He sniffed to himself. "But even if it's just a little...just a little...I have to fight too! I have to live up to my name! Brave Max!"

He jumped to his feet. "Okay...deep breaths...deep breaths..." He heaved in and out rather violently. "Into the VRAINS!"

He was enveloped in a ray of light before appearing in a desolate wasteland as Brave Max.

"Hey! It worked! Wait, of course it would..." He mumbled to himself. "So, where am I anywa-HAY!?"

He had turned around to see the Tower of Hanoi looming above him. "S-Seriously!? I'm right at the front door!?"

He looked around. "Nobody else is here yet...and Revolver is gone...so, is it just me? How nerve-wracking!" He gulped. "No! I have to be brave! I have to be a hero like everyone else!"

He confidently and comically marched up to the base and stared at it. "So...how do I get in here? There's gotta be some secret or something..." He stuck his hand in the tower to see it phase through. "Ah! Awesome!" He pushed his way in and found himself standing in a dark room lit up with screens. "Where is this?"

"Who are you?" Brave Max jumped at the stern voice as Dr. Kogami appeared.

"My n-name is Brave Max! I'm a hero!" He declared.

"We seem to be getting a lot of those lately." Kogami muttered.

"Dr. Kogami, you don't need to concern yourself with this." Veran walked and stopped next to him. "I'll deal with this intruder in Master Revolver's absence."

"Ah! It's you!" Brave Max pointed. "So this really is Hanoi's base."

"I don't know how you got here so easily, but you won't leave here!" Veran declared. "I'll crush you in a Duel!"

"R-Right, a Duel!" Brave Max nodded. "I'll use my new Deck against you!"

"If you're using me as a test, you won't last long." Veran warned.

"DUEL!"

 **Brave Max vs. Veran LP: 4000**

"I go first." Brave Max stated. "I Normal Summon Beat, Swordsman of the Skyfang Brigade." A humanoid porcupine wielding a sword with 1200 ATK appeared. "Then I activate Beat's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a different Skyfang monster from my hand. I choose Sajita, Solitary of the Skyfang Brigade!" A female bird woman appeared with 2400 DEF. "Sajita's effect! When she's Special Summoned, I inflict 500 damage to my opponent for every other Skyfang monster I control!" The monster shot three feathers that hit Veran in the shoulder, making a red cut form before it healed itself.

 **Veran's LP: 3500**

"And Beat's second effect! When another Skyfang monster is Special Summoned, I add a different Skyfrang monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Recon, Skyscout of the Skyfang Brigade. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Hmph. It's obvious that Deck is new to you, seeing as how you played your first turn so poorly with it." Veran said, making Brave Max wince. "Let me show you true mastery over your cards! My turn! I activate the Spell, Reasoning. You declare a Level, then I excavate cards until I get a monster. If it as the same Level as the one you declared, all excavated cards go to the Graveyard. However, if you declared wrong, I Special Summon that monster, then send all other cards to the Graveyard. Now, pick a Level!"

'A Level?' Brave Max thought. 'Is he trying to bring out a Batteryman? It's gotta be Batteryman AA, right? But wait...what Level was it again?...I can't remember! But! The most common Level for monsters is...!'

"4! I pick Level 4!" Brave Max said.

"Then let's see." He drew the first card and revealed it. "The Trap card, Standardization." He discarded it, then drew again. "The Spell card, Recycling Batteries." He discarded again, then stopped. "...You're trembling."

"Huh?" Brave Max looked at the cards in his hand to see they were shaking.

"You're scared. I think you know this is no place for you." Veran said. "You should just quit this Duel and run whilst you can."

"N-No!" Brave Max said. "Sholt...even though he was scared, he fought! So I'm going to fight too!"

"Utterly foolish." Was all Veran said as he drew. "I drew Batteryman AA, a Level 3 monster!"

"It was Level 3!?" Brave Max gasped.

"I Special Summon Batteryman AA, and at this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Inferno Reckless Summon. When a monster with 1500 or less attack is Special Summoned, I Special Summon all monsters with the same name from my hand, Deck or Graveyard!" The three Batteryman AA lined up on the field, all charging each other.

"Th-Three with 3000 attack again..." Brave Max gulped.

"However, you also get to Special Summon as many monsters as possible from your hand, Deck or Graveyard with the same name as a monster you control. Choose one of them!"

"Really? Then, I choose 2 more Sajita!" Two more of the female monster appeared. "And the effects of 1 of them will inflict 500 damage to you!" One of the new Sajita shot feathers again.

 **Veran's LP: 3000**

"And Beat's effect allows me to add another Skyfang from my Deck to my hand. I choose Blavo, Fighter of the Skyfang Brigade!"

"That's hardly useful to you right now. Battle! The first Batteryman AA will attack Beat, Swordsman of the Skyfang Brigade!" The monster charged up its attack and fired, destroying Beat.

 **Brave Max's LP: 2200**

"I activate my Continuous Trap! Skyfang Brigade Training!" Brave revealed. "Once per turn, when a Skyfang Brigade monster is destroyed, I Special Summon a lower Level one from my Deck! I choose Donpa, Marksman of the Skyfang Brigade!" A fennec fox appeared with 1000 DEF.

"That won't help you now! My two other Batteryman AA will attack Donpa and a Sajita!" The two remaining monsters destroyed the two animal warriors.

"But I activate my Trap, Back to the Front! I Special Summon Donpa back to the field in defence position!" The small monster reappeared.

"You didn't Special Summon Beat back to use Donpa's destruction effect?" Veran thought aloud. "Then again, I could still have destroyed both Beat and Donpa. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"I...I'll keep going!" Brave declared. "I have to keep going! My turn!" He drew. "Appear! The circuit of...uhhh...Links!" The Link Square appeared overhead. "The summoning conditions are 2 WIND monsters, so, I set the two Sajita in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became black twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Greatfly!" A beefy version of the original WIND Attribute Booster descended with 1400 ATK. "Greatfly gives all WIND monsters 500 stats, whilst all EARTH monsters lose 400 stats." Greatfly's ATK rose to 1900 whilst Donpa's DEF rose to 1500. "I...I did it! I actually Link Summoned! Yes!"

"You're celebrating prematurely." Veran stated.

"But I'm not done! I Normal Summon Recon, Skyscout of the Skyfang Brigade!" The second fennec fox carrying a telescope appeared with a boosted 1500 ATK. "Now I activate Recon's effect to Special Summon Blavo, Fighter of the Skyfang Brigade from my hand!" A red reptile wielding long silver claw-like blades appeared with 1900 ATK, being FIRE, it didn't receive Greatfly's boost.

"With this, both Recon and Donpa's effects activate when another Skyfang is Special Summoned!" Brave declared. "With Donpa's, I destroy a face-up card, and with Decon's I destroy a set card! I destroy a Batteryman AA and the Set card on the left!" Donpa used its catapult to shoot an AA, dropping the other 2 to 2000 ATK, whilst Recon aimed with its telescope and shot a blast from its lens towards a Set card.

"Then I'll activate it! Trap card, Reckless Greed! I draw 2 cards at the cost of skipping my next 2 Draw Phases!" He drew the cards as the Trap was destroyed.

"I'm still not done! I activate Blavo's effect to Special Summon Lafarl, Hero of the Skyfang Brigade!" A blue dragon appeared with a majestic roar, wielding a silver blade and 2800 ATK. "I activate both Blavo and Laharl's effects! Since another Skyfang was Special Summoned, Blavo's effect increases the stats of all Skyfang monsters by 500 until the End Phase!" The power of the four Skyfang's rose to even higher levels. "And Lafarl's effect! I excavate cards up to the number of other differently named Skyfang monsters, then add 1 of them to my hand as the rest are shuffled back into my Deck!" He checked the top three cards and chose Magic Cylinder.

"Oh, so you do know how to use it." Veran commented.

"I'm ending it this turn! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Skyfang Brigade's Strong Winds, allowing me to Special Summon 1 Sajita, Solitary of the Skyfang Brigade, from my Graveyard!" One of the female bird monsters reappeared in DEF. "Then her effect activates since she was Special Summoned! Except now I have 4 different Skyfang's, so you take 2000 damage!" The monster unleashed a hail of sharp featehrs that pierced Veran, knocking him backwards.

 **Veran's LP: 1000**

"Veran!" Kogami called.

"I'm fine, Dr. Kogami." Veran assured him as he stood up.

"You won't be! Because these attacks will end it! Battle! Laharl will finish you! Skyfang Storm Slasher!" The monster roared as it charged forward and slashed with its sword.

"It won't be that easy! Trap card, open! Impenetrable Attack! With this, I choose 1 effect! With its second effect, I take no Battle Damage this Battle Phase!" A barrier formed around him as Laharl bisected the Batteryman.

"I can't finish him this turn...but Blavo will attack and destroy the last Batteryman AA!" The reptile leapt forward and slashed the last monster, tha berrier protecting Veran once again. "I set a card and end my turn."

'The moment he attacks, I'll activate Magic Cylinder.' Brave thought. 'Then I'll win!'

"My turn. Due to Reckless Greed's effect, I can't draw." Veran said.

"Which means you're out of options!" Brave declared.

"You're delusional. I've already won." Veran said, making Brave flinch. "I Normal Summon Batteryman AAA, and since it was Normal Summoned, I Special Summon another AAA from my hand." The twin duo monsters appeared on the filed, both with 0 ATK. "And, by banishing two AA from my Graveyard, I Special Summon Batteryman Industrial Strength!" The bulky electrified monster appeared behind the two AAA's with 2600 ATK.

"Even if you have Industrial Strength, you can't win this turn!" Brave pointed out.

"Hmph." Veran snorted as he revealed his final card. "I activate the Spell, Short Circuit! As I control 3 or more Batterymen, I destroy all cards my opponent controls!"

"ALL cards!?" Brave cried as the three Batterymen suddenly unleashed a combined bolt of lightning that completely destroyed Brave's 6 monsters and 2 Traps.

"With this, your field has been reduced to nothing! Like the fate of VRAINS and SOL!" Veran declared. "Battle! Batteryman Industrial Strength will attack you directly!" The monster charged up lightning in both of its chargers before shooting them at Brave Max, throwing him onto his back.

 **Brave Max's LP: 0**

 **Veran: WIN!**

"C...Crap..." Brave Max huffed.

"Do you see now? Belief and hope is useless if you don't have the strength to back it up." Veran said.

"I...guess so..." Brave Max mumbled. "But still..." He smiled lightly. "I'm not worried...'cause I know...that Playmaker...will defeat you." He passed out as he dissolved into data.

"In the end, he only served to fuel the Tower. Excellent work, Vera-!" Kogami suddenly clutched his chest.

"Dr. Kogami!" Veran said as he created a telescope and examined him. "...Your heartrate is slowing down...!"

"I know...I know." Kogami admitted. "Even now, I'm not long for this world...but still...I'm not dead yet!"

 _VRAINS_

Blue Angel and Sweetie ran down the street, staring at the tower in the distance.

"Oh? Did some lovely ladies come to play with me?" Both of them stopped as a figure emerged out of the streets and smirked.

"Who's that?" Sweetie mumbled.

"I remember you...Specter!" Blue Angel said.

"So nice to see you again, Blue Angel." Specter smirked. "After all, our last conversation was so rudely interrupted."

"Do you know him?" Sweetie asked.

"Yes...he's a member of Hanoi who tried to implant a virus in me." Blue Angel said.

"Ahhh, good times. But it seems there's no Fullcross to save you this time." Specter smirked.

"I don't need to be saved!" Blue Angel said. "If you're here to Duel, then Duel me!"

"Hey, what are you saying?" Sweetie said.

"A Duel with Blue Angel? I'm honoured!" Specter bowed. "Let's enjoy it."

"DUEL!"

 **Specter vs. Blue Angel LP: 4000**

"I go first." Specter said.

"We can't waste time." Blue Angel whispered as he Summoned his Sunseed Genius Loci. "Whilst I'm Dueling him, you run past and keep going!"

"Are you sure?" Sweetie gasped as Specter Link Summoned.

"I'm sure. Now go!" She yelled.

"Right!" Sweetie nodded as she ran past Specter and the large tree.

"Oh no, you're leaving?" Specter sighed, before smiling. "I expected that."

Suddenly, a vine extended from Sunavalon Dryas and whipped Sweetie in the midsection, making her cry out in pain.

"Sweetie!" Blue Angel gasped as her friend crashed down behind her, coughing violently.

"Neither of you will get past me. For Master Revolver's sake, you won't move." Specter said.

"D-Damnit..." Sweetie wheezed as she stood up.

"In that case...go back and follow Go and Taleweaver!" Blue Angel declared.

"R-Right." Sweetie nodded.

"Running away? Well, I'm fine with that." Spectre shrugged as Sweetie ran. "After all, we employed a measure for the other two as well."

"What? What do you mean?" Blue Angel questioned.

Specter smiled. "We just made a new weapon. Go Onizuka and Taleweaver should make good test subjects.

 _VRAINS_

Go and Taleweaver were running down a long tunnel filled with stone and pipes. It was the underground passageway beneath Den City, which also conviently lead to the center where the Tower had erupted.

"This tunnel feels like it goes on forever." Taleweaver admitted.

"We can't afford to slow down." Go said.

"...Wait! Something's up ahead!" The two of them stopped and looked as a figure approached them. "Is that...All/Nothing?"

"...No." Go said upon closer inspection.

The opponent seemed to have the same exosuit as All/Nothing, only it was much skinnier, and instead glowed green in colour. Its eyes were also a blank white instead of a glowing yellow.

"Don't tell me...is this another Ignis?" Taleweaver questioned.

"So Hanoi had one as well?" Go thought aloud.

"...Panzer." The Ignis said, completely devoid of emotion. "...Duel." It held its arm up, revealing a Hanoi Duel Disk embedded into its arm.

"Tch, we don't have time for this!" Go said.

"No, we don't." Taleweaver stepped in front of him. "Kweep moving, Go!"

"Taleweaver?" Go said.

"You're the light of hope for every child in the orphanage...you have to keep going, face Revolver, and show them your will!" Taleweaver said.

Go flinched. "Hey, you're part of their light as well, so you'd better survive, got it!?"

"I know. Just go, Go!" Taleweaver said with a slight smirk.

"Cheeky bastard." Go smirked, before nodding. "Be careful!" He then ran past Panzer, who made no attempt to stop him.

"DUEL!"

 **Taleweaver vs. Panzer LP: 4000**

"I'm going first." Taleweaver said. "I activate the Spell, Pre-Preperation of Rites. With it, I add the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin, and the Ritual Monster, Revendread Slayer, from my Deck to my hand. Then I activate the Spell, Vendread Charge. By sending Vendread Houndhorde from my hand to the Graveyard, I Special Summon Vendread Revenants from my Deck." A small group of zombies appeared with 1800 ATK. "And Vendread Houndhorde's effect! By discarding Revendread Slayer, I revive Houndhorde!" The small horde of zombie dogs appeared with 2100 DEF.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Soul Absorption." Taleweaver went on. "With this, every time a card is banished, I gain 500 Life Poiints for each card."

"Deduction...you will now banish cards." Panzer spoke.

'This thing speaks like a robot.' Taleweaver thought. 'I thought Ignis were supposed to have free will? But this thing doesn't feel any different from a regular A.I.'

"Now I activate the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin! I offer up the Level 4 Revenants and the Level 3 Houndhorde to Ritual Summon from the Graveyard!" The two monsters shot into the golden pendant above them as it cracked. "Ritual Summon! Resurrect, Revendread Slayer!" His staple Ritual monster with 2400 ATK. "And since i used the Revenants and Houndhorde's on my field as Ritual Materials, Slayer gains 2 Quick Effects! First, t can banish a monster, and second, it can banish a Spell or Trap card! Plus, since Houndhorde was banished via its own effect, I gain 500 Life!"

 **Taleweaver's LP: 4500**

'With this, I'll have a counter for whatever it plans to do.' Taleweaver thought. "I end my turn!"

"My turn. Draw." Panzer stated emotionlessly. "As my opponent control monsters, and I do not, I reveal **Tornuki Fan Breeze** in my hand to activate its effect. I set 1 monster you control."

"What!?" Taleweaver gasped as his Ace was whipped up in a whirlwind that turned it into a Set card.

"Then I Special Summon it." Fan Breeze was a small, grassy green tanuki, with a very long, twisting tail, looking like a tornado, that had big, cute brown eyes and carried a traditional tanuki leaf as big as itself with both hands.

 **Tornuki Fan Breeze, Level 1, Beast, WIND, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"If a monster is Set, it is treated as nothing more then a blank card." Panzer stated, making Taleweaver grit his teeth. "As my opponent controls a Set card, I activate the Spell, **Tornuki Transformation Leaf**." The card showed a tanuki leaf whipped up in several twisters giving off a golden glow. "I add a Tornuki card from my Deck to my hand. I add the Continuous Spell, **Tornuki Sealing Winds** , and activate it." The card showed several powerful winds filled with tanuki leafs blowing around as a Set card was held down by a large, spinning tanuki leaf. "Whilst I control both this card and a Tornuki monster, my opponent cannot Flip Summon, and Flip Effects are negated."

'His goal is to seal off my monsters?' Taleweaver suspected.

"Now I Normal Summon **Tornuki Blowback Statue**." The new Tornuki looked similar to Fan Breeze, only it wore a tanuki leaf on its head, and it carried a small hammer in its left hand whilst wearing an open red vest with spinning twister symbols on them, and its tail was longer and curved around in a circle.

 **Tornuki Blowback Statue, Level 4, Beast, WIND, ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900**

"I activate Tornuki Blowback Statue's effect." Panzer continued. "If my opponent controls a Set card, once per turn, I can Special Summon a **Tornuki Token**." A statue almost identical to Blowback Statue appeared in a puff of smoke next to it.

 **Tornuki Token, Level 1, Beast, WIND, ATK: 0 DEF: 1000**

"Appear, our future circuit!" The Link Square appeared in front of it. "The summoning conditions are 2 Tornuki monsters. I set Tornuki Fan Breeze and Tornuki Token in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became green and silver twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Tornuki Autumnal Fall**!"

This Tornuki was much taller then the other two and emerald green in colour. t was completely kitted out in bronze coloured robes that were tied at the wrists and waist with orange gi straps in pretzel shapes, as a black shroud covered its face with a golden tanuki leaf on top of it, revealing only its yellow eyes as a katana with red leaves on the sheaf hung at its side. Its tail was twice as long, and two faint winds seemed to be constantly spinning around it.

 **Tornuki Autumnal Fall, Link 2, Beast-Warrior, WIND, ATK: 1500, Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Right.**

"Finally, I activate the Field Spell, **Tornuki Forest Babylon**." A visions of several floating forests on white chalk-like rock held up by twisters underneath a golden sun appeared momentarily before vanishing. "Once per turn, if my opponent controls a Set card, I can add a Tornuki monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Tornuki Fan Breeze."

'This is bad...' Taleweaver thought.

"Battle! Tornuki Autumnal Fall will attack the Set Revendread Slayer! And Tornuki Sealing Winds' second effect activates! Tornuki monsters I control gain 1000 attack, and inflict piercing damage, when attacking a Set monster!"

"1000 AND Piercing!?" Taleweaver cried as the LInk's ATK rose to 2500.

"Scatter! Dawning Storm!" The monster unsheathed its katana and unleashed a series of slashes on the set card, blasting Taleweaver back in a blast of orange leaves.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He cried out as he was thrown back.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 2000**

"R-Revendread Slayer's second effect...!" Taleweaver panted. "When its sent to...the Graveyard...I add a Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand, and send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I add Revendread Evolution to my hand, and send Reveandread Striges to my Graveyard. And due to Striges' effect, I reveal Revendread Evolution in my hand to Special Summon it!" A small flock of undead birds appeared with 2000 DEF.

"I set a card and end my turn." Panzer finished.

Taleweaver wheezed as he struggled to his feet. "You're...stronger then I thought. But...for the sake of VRAINS, I won't back down! My turn!" His eyes widened at his card. "Perfect. I activate Pot of Desires! I banish 10 cards face-down, then draw 2 cards! With this, because of Soul Absorption's effect, I gain 5000 Life!"

 **Taleweaver's LP: 7000**

"Now I activate Preparation of Rites! With it, I can add a Level 7 or lower Ritual monster from my Deck to my hand, then I can add a Ritual Spell from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Vendread Battlelord from my Deck to my hand, and Revendread Origin from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Now I activate the Ritual Spell, Revendread Evolution! By sending monsters I control to the Graveyard, banishing Zombies from my Graveyard, and sending 1 Vendread from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Ritual Summon a Vendread from my hand or Deck! I banish the Level 4 Vendread Revenants in my Graveyard, tribute the Level 2 Striges on my field, which is banished due to its own effect, and send the Level 1 Vendread Anima from my Deck to the Graveyard!" The three Zombies all appeared and dissovled into blood red and sickly blue energy that all seemed to culminate together in a violent and dark swarm.

"Ritual Summon! Be born! Vendread Battlelord!" A bulky zombie appeared with a tremendous roar, wielding a giant sword and 2700 ATK. "And since Striges and Revenants were banished, I gain 1000 more Life!"

 **Taleweaver's LP: 8000**

"I activate Tornuki Autumnal Fall's Quick Effect." Panzer interrupted. "Once per turn, I can target a monster my opponent controls, and Set it. I target Vendread Battlelord." The Link blew a strong gust of wind that turned the monster into a Set card.

"So you can do that even during my turn, huh?" Taleweaver winced. "But I'm not done! I activate Vendread Anima's effect in the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Vendread that is already banished! I choose Vendread Houndhorde!" The small group of zombies reappeared. "With this, I gain 500 more Life!"

 **Taleweaver's LP: 8500**

"Then I activate the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin! I offer up the Level 3 Houndhorde and the Level 4 Mezuki in my hand!" The two monsters shot into the pendant. "Ritual Summon! Resurrect again, Revendread Slayer!" His ace once more appeared on the field.

"I activate Tornuki Blowback Statue's effect." Panzer stopped him again. "When my opponent Summons a monster, I can tribute a Tornuki to Set that monster. I tribute Blowback Statue itself."

"But Slayer inherited Houndhorde's Quick Effect!" Taleweaver cried. "And with it, I'll banish your Tornuki Sealing Winds!"

"Continuous Trap. **Tornuki Winds of Change**." The card showed a setting sun as tanuki leaves drifted across the orange sky on golden shimmering winds. "Once per turn, I can tribute a Tornuki card I control to Special Summon a Tornuki monster from my Graveyard in Defence Position. I send Tornuki Sealing Winds to revive Tornuki Blowback Statue." The tanuki reappeared in a defensive position.

"It even had a counter for that!?" Taleweaver hissed. "I can't do anything else...I end my turn."

"My turn." Panzer drew. "I activate Blowback Statue's effect to Special Summon a Tornuki Token to Autumnal Fall's bottom arrow." The statue appeared behind the Link. "I now activate Autumnal Fall's second effect. By tributing a Tornuki it points to, I target a Set card and destroy it, with Set cards being unable to be activated in response to it. I destroy the Set Vendread Slayer." The monster slashed the set card with its blade, destroying it.

"The Ritual Summoned Revendread Slayer's effect activates!" Taleweaver cried. "I add another copy of Revendread Evolution to my hand, and send another Revendread Striges to my Graveyard, revealing Revendread Evolution to Special Summon it!" The birds appeared in DEF Position.

"I activate Autumnal Fall's Quick Effect to Set Striges." Panzer commanded as Taleweaver's entire field became Set cards. "As my opponent controls Set cards, I Special Summon **Tornuki Flying Gale**." This Tornuki had the same body, except it held two tanuki leaves like makeshift wings as its tail was spinning around like a propeller.

 **Tornuki Flying Gale, Level 2, Beast, WIND, ATK: 800 DEF: 700**

"Appear! Our future circuit!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning conditions are 3 Tornuki monsters. I set Tornuki Autumnal Fall, Blowback Statue and Flying Gale in the Link Markers." The three tanukis turned into different shades of green twisters that shot into the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Tornuki Blooming Spring**!" The monster that appeared looked like an upgraded form of Autumnal Fall, with golden armour covered in pink flower marking and black cloth with silver edges, as the katana had been upgraded into a giant broadsword with a green dragon design on the side of it. The tanuki leaf on its helmet was twice as big and platinum, and two banners with the kanji for 'Spring' on them floated like flags behind it, as a group of cherry blossoms acted like hair.

 **Tornuki Blooming Spring, Link 3, Beast-Warrior, WIND, ATK: 1800, Link Arrows: Down, Bottom-Right, Left**

"I activate Tornuki Forest Babylon's effect to add Tornuki Blowback Statue from my Graveyard to my hand, and Normal Summon it." The tanuki appeared on the field again. "Also, I equip Blooming Spring with **Tornuki Chain Scythe**!" An emerald green chain scythe suddenly appeared which Blooming Spring wielded in place of its sword. "The equipped Tornuki gains 500 attack for every Set card on the field, and can inflict piercing battle damage." The Link's ATK rose to 3300.

"More piercing?" Taleweaver mumbled.

"Battle. Tornuki Blossoming Spring will attack the Set Vendread Battlelord. Vibrant Tornado!" The monster threw its weapon as cherry blossoms scattered, slicing through the monster.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Taleweaver screamed as the wind smashed him into the side wall of the tunnel.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 5200**

"V-Vendread Battlelord's effect...!" Taleweaver struggled. "When it is sent to the Graveyard, I add a Ritual monster from my Deck to my hand, then send a Vendread from my Deck to the Graveyard! I add Revendread Executor to my hand, and send another Vendread Anima to my Graveyard."

"Tornuki Blossoming Spring's second effect." It continued. "By tributing a Tornuki it points to, I destroy any number of Set cards my opponent controls, then inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each card destroyed. I tribute Tornuki Blowback Statue and destroy your 2 Set cards to inflict 1000 damage!" All cards other then Blossoming Spring were destroyed as cherry blossoms stabbed Taleweaver like daggers.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 4200**

"With this, I end my turn." Panzer finished.

"Ha...ha..." Taleweaver panted. "I'm not done yet...I won't give up...I won't! Because that's...what a hero does!"

He staggered around for a second before straightening himself. "You people...saying that you're doing the right thing...saying the internet world deserves to be destroyed...what a load of bullshit!"

Panzer said nothing, but at that moment, Sweetie arrived behind him and stopped.

"Taleweaver?" She spoke softly.

"When I was a kid...before VRAINS was created...my family were pretty poor." Taleweaver said. "I didn't help. I was a shitty kid and didn't understand why we were so bad off...so I just took out my aggression on the streets."

He sighed. "But my mum and my dad...they scrounged up everything they could just to get me a laptop. They made me take an online course and, I managed to get good enough grades to be recognised as fully educated. I got a good university place and became a teacher, then a Charisma Duelist, and I managed to make enough to give my folks a good home to stay in. Then I met Go and the kids at the orphanage and well...do you even understand?"

Again, Panzer said nothing.

"It's thanks to the online world that I'm alive and good off today! I'd prefer this world over the bullshit that is reality you bastards seem to love so much anyday!" Taleweaver yelled. "The future is built on our advancements! And I believe those kids at the orphanage can also create their own futures thanks to the online world, no matter what! So I'm not going to let YOU take it away from them so selfishly! If you are an Ignis, tell me your true opinion on that!"

"Taleweaver..." Sweetie mumbled.

There was a pause.

"...I..." Panzer's eyes seemed to be flickering yellow. "I...who...am...I...? I...am..."

"Huh?" Taleweaver asked.

"I...I...I..." The yellow flicker ceased. "...Continue the Duel."

Taleweaver grit his teeth. "Fine. My turn." He studied his hand. "I'm not done yet...I Normal Summon Gozuki, and activiate its effect to send Vendread Core from my Deck to the Graveyard." The black hammer wielding yokai appeared as Taleweaver slid the card into his GY. "Then I activate Vendread Anima's effect, to banish itself, and Special Summon the banished Vendread Revenants!" The rambling zombie group appeared. "Now I activate Houndhorde's effect to discard Revendread Executor and Special Summon it!" A third Zombie appeared on the field.

"I now activate the Ritual Spell, Revendread Evolution!" He continued. "I tribute the Level 4 Vendread Revenants and send the Level 2 Vendread Striges from my Deck to the Graveyard! Ritual Summon! Resurrect again! Revendread Slayer!" His ace once more burst out of the grave. "And with Revenants effect that Slayer inherited, I will banish Tornuki Blossoming Spring!"

"Blossoming Spring's Quick Effect activates, to Set your Ritual monster." Panzer said. "Plus, I activate the effect of Tornuki Winds of Change to Tribute Blossoming Spring and revive Tornuki Flying Gale." The little racoon monster appeared in ATK Position, just as Slayer was Set.

"This is my final move...this will decide if I win or not!" Taleweaver yelled. "I activate the Continuous Spell, **Ritual Cult**!" The card showed several robed figures standing around a cobalt statue of Black Luster Soldier with blue flamed candles illuminating it. "Once per turn, if I control 3 or more monsters, I can tribute 1 to add a Ritual Spell and monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand! I tribute the Set Revendread Slayer to add Revendread Evolution from my Graveyard to my hand, as well as Vendread Battlelord. Then, Slayer's effect activates, allowing me to add Revendread Origin from my Deck to my hand, and send another Vendread Revenants to the Graveyard."

"I activate Revendread Evoltution to tribute the Level 4 Gozuki and Level 3 vendread Houndhorde on my field, as well as send the Level 1 Vendread Anima from my Deck to the Graveyard!" The three monsters combined into the dark shifting mass. "Ritual Summon! Resurrect, Revendread Executor!" A giant, more savage form of Slayer appeared with a roar and 3000 ATK. "I activate Executor's inherited Quick Effect to banish the Field Spell, Tornuki Forest Babylon!" The Field Spell vanished.

"I also banish Mezuki from my Graveyard to revive Vendread Revenants! And I activate the Ritual Spell Revendread Origin to tribute the Level 4 Revenants and banish the Level 4 Gozuki from my Graveyard to Ritual Summon from my hand! Ritual Summon! Appear again! Vendread Battlelord!" The monstrous Battlelord appeared once again with 2700 ATK. "I now activate Battlelord's Quick Effect to banish Tornuki Flying Gale!" The monster vanished.

"With this, its field is completely open!" Sweetie gasped.

"Finally, I activate Battlelord's first effect!" He cried. "By banishing a Vendread card, Vendread Charge, from my Graveyard, I can prevent my opponent from activating 1 type of card effect for the rest of this turn! And I pick...Spell!"

"Spell?" Sweetie echoed.

"I activate the second effect of Tornuki Chain Scythe in my Graveyard." Panzer said. "By banishing this card, I revive a Tornuki monster with its effects negated until the End Phase. I revive Tornuki Blossoming Spring!" The Link reappeared without its effects.

"It could still do something like that..." Sweetie mumbled. "But now it has nothing left!"

"Battle! Vendread Battlelord will attack Tornuki Blossoming Spring! Undead Decapitation!" The monster roared as it swung its broadsword, lopping off Blossoming Spring's head in an explosion.

 **Panzer's LP: 3100**

"And Vendread Executor will attack you directly! Execution Vengeance!" The monster roared as all of its blades swung downward, slicing into Panzer and sending it skidding far, far back.

 **Panzer's LP: 100**

"Taleweaver controls 2 Ritual monsters now, whilst it only has 1 Trap card and 1 card in its hand, with 100 Life Points whilst Taleweaver has 4200. This is overwhelmingly in his favour."

"Hah...hah...turn end." Taleweaver finally finished. "Jus this turn...I just have to last this turn!"

Panzer slowly struggled to its feet. "...My turn."

"During your Standby Phase, I activate Revendread Executor's Quick Effect to banish Tornuki Winds of Change." The Trap vanished. "With this, your field is bare!"

"...I activate the effect of Tornuki Fan Breeze in my hand." Panzer stated. "If my opponent controls monsters whilst I control none, I reveal this monster to Set 1 of yours, and Special Summon it. I Set Vendread Battlelord." The Ritual monster was Set as Fan Breeze appeared.

"With this, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Tornuki Uprising Updraft**." The card showed several violent twisters with tanuki leaves in them as several green banners depicting twister symbols blew in the wind. "When a monster my opponent controls is Set, I Special Summon a Tornuki from my Graveyard. I revive Tornuki Blossoming Spring." The Link 3 appeared once more.

"It's back again?" Sweetie gasped.

"Then, my opponent must Set as many monsters as possible from their Graveyard on their field!" Panzer declared.

"What did you say!?" Taleweaver cried.

"Set your monsters." Panzer stated, and Taleweaver grit his teeth as he Set Vendread Anima, Vendread Core and Revendread Slayer on his field. "I now activate Blossoming Spring's Quick Effect to target Revendread Executor and Set it." Taleweaver's field was now completely Set.

"I activate Blossoming Spring's effect. By tributing a Tornuki it points to, I destroy any number of Set cards my opponent controls, then my opponent takes 500 damage for each Set card destroyed." Panzer stated. "I tribute Tornuki Fan Breeze to destroy all your monsters! Cherry Scattering!" Cherry blossoms completely tore through the five cards. "Take 2500 damage!"

"Arrrrggggghhhh!" Taleweaver cried as he was slashed all over his avatar body by the pink petals, causing red glowing gashes to appear all over him.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 1700**

"N-No...!" Sweetie gasped.

"Damnit...!" Taleweaver hissed.

"Battle. Tornuki Blossoming Spring will attack you directly. Vibrant Storm!" The monster unleashed a brilliant pink twister that slammed into Taleweaver and smashed him into the wall.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 0**

 **Panzer: WIN!**

"Taleweaver!" Sweetie called as he fell out of the crater onto the ground.

"So...I couldn't even do...this much...?" He coughed in pain. "How pathetic...Sweetie...you...and everybody else...have to keep moving forward...don't let these bastards...take away...their future...YOUR future..." He then dissolved into data.

"Taleweaver..." Sweetie sobbed.

"Duel." Panzer stated emotionlessly, readying to go again.

Sweetie sniffed, before her gaze hardened. "I won't forgive you for that! Come on! I'll Duel you!"

 _VRAINS_

On top of a rooftop, one figure sat, and one stood.

Fullcross watched the four recordings on the screens hovering in front of him. One was Rescuero losing to Revolver, one was Brave Max losing to Veran, another Taleweaver losing to Panzer, and the most recent one was Blue Angel losing to Specter.

"How horrible..." A voice beside him mumbled. "Stripping the WIND Ignis of his personality and using him like that. He's practically a walking corpse."

Fullcross said nothing as he stared at the screens.

"Fullcross?" The voice asked.

Fullcross' eyes seemed to glow angrily.

"Ryoken...you've gone too far." Fullcross hissed, his voice shaking with rage.

 _Tornuki Fan Breeze: If you control no monsters, you can reveal this card in your hand to Set 1 monster your opponent controls, then Special Summon this card. You cannot Special Summon monsters this turn after you activate this effect, except for 'Tornuki' monsters._

 _Tornuki Transformation Leaf: If your opponent controls a Set card, you can add 1 'Tornuki' card from your Deck to your hand._

 _Tornuki Sealing Winds: Whilst you control a 'Tornuki' monster, your opponent cannot Flip Summon, and all FLIP Effects on their side of the field are negated. When a 'Tornuki' monster you control attacks a Set card, it gains 1000 ATK and inflicts piercing Battle Damage, until the end of the Damage Step. You can only control 1 'Tornuki Sealing Winds'._

 _Tornuki Blowback Statue: Once per turn, if your opponent controls a Set card, you can Special Summon 1 'Tornuki Token' (Level 1/Beast/WIND/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). When your opponent Summons a monster, you can tribute 1 'Tornuki' monster you control, Set that monster. You can only use each effect of 'Tornuki Blowback Statue' once per turn._

 _Tornuki Autumnal Fall: 2 'Tornuki' monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, Set it. You can tribute 1 'Tornuki' monster you control to target 1 Set card your opponent controls, destroy it, Set cards cannot be activated in response to this cards effects._

 _Tornuki Forest Babylon: Once per turn, if your opponent controls a Set card, you can add 1 'Tornuki' monster from your GY to your hand. (Rest of effects unknown)_

 _Tornuki Winds of Change: Once per turn, you can tribute 1 other 'Tornuki' card you control to Special Summon 1 'Tornuki' monster from your GY in DEF Position. (Rest of effects unknown)_

 _Tornuki Flying Gale: If your opponent controls a Set card, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When a monster declares an attack, you can change this cards battle position to target 1 card your opponent controls; Set it. You can only Special Summon 'Tornuki Flying Gale' via its own effect once per turn._

 _Tornuki Blossoming Spring: 3 'Tornuki' monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can Set 1 card your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 'Tornuki' monster this card points to and destroy any number of Set cards your opponent controls, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed. Your opponent cannot activate Set Spell/Trap cards._

 _Tornuki Chain Scythe: Equip only to a 'Tornuki' monster, it gains 500 ATK for each Set card your opponent controls, and can inflict piercing battle damage. (Quick Effect) you can banish this card from your GY to Special Summon 1 'Tornuki' monster from your GY, but its effects are negated until the End Phase._

 _Ritual Cult: Once per turn, if you control 3 or more monsters, you can tribute 1 monster to add 1 Ritual Spell and 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck and/or GY to your hand. Ritual Summons of Ritual Monsters you control cannot be negated._

 _Tornuki Uprising Updraft: When a monster your opponent controls is Set, you can Special Summon 1 'Tornuki' monster from your GY, and if you do, your opponent must Set as many monsters as possible from their GY on their field._

 **Wow, this one went on longer then I expected. But I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Unfortunately, I'm not out of the woods on exams yet, I've got one more this week. BTW, do you like my new cover page? I drew it! It's meant to be Fullcross' mask...I tried my best okay? I'm basically saying somebody else do it because I suck.**

 **But enough about that! Recommendations! First is Romadrox8975's 'Yugioh VRAINS: The Thunder Hunter'. If you couldn't tell, English isn't their first language, but it seems to show promise, so go support them. Secondly is GreedyMattymo's 'Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: The Link Between Fates', because he recently used my OC in a Duel showing off his original Deck, Batox. Other then that, keep gong guys and hopefully I'll be able to give more recommendations.**

 **Now, time for the question!**

 **QOTC: What do you think about Soulburner?**

 **I ask this because I have...mostly negative. He was introduced as Playmaker 2.0, being rude to his Ignis and others, but then he seems to be a fanboy of Go's? That...just...doesn't fit. Plus his Deck sucks. I mean c'mon, Heatleo is SUCH a disappointment. Needing to Link Summon it twice just for some piss-poor attack reduction? Safe to say Fullcross is going to be ripping into him when he shows up in this fic.**

 **One last thing. I'm going back and updating a couple of other stories for a bit of diversities sake. So check out my One Piece series, my ORIGINAL series, or my My Hero Academia story, 'My Hero Story', one of the original MHA fanfics before it was cool.**

 **But that's all for now. Wish me luck in my final exam guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Release of Loss

"Damnit..."

Akira Zaizen was trapped inside of a thorny prison, powerlessly watching as his sister had dissolved into data and flown away.

"Am I really the hostage in this situation?" He asked himself in frustration. "I came here trying to help Aoi...but I only became a hindrance to others..."

"Don't beat yourself up, Zaizen." His eyes widened and he looked up.

"Fullcross!"

"Be careful." Fullcross warned him. "Those thorns contain a powerful virus. I can't break it, but I can do this." Suddenly, the ground opened up and swallowed Zaizen, before dropping him outside the cage in front of Fullcross. "Create a backdoor past it."

"...Thank you." Akira admitted.

"Don't mention it." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry about Blue Angel."

"...You care?" Akira repsonded.

"You seem to think I'm heartless." Fullcross mumbled.

"Haven't exactly given much indication your anything but." Zaizen muttered.

"I may be harsh, but I am truthful, and I am not cruel." Fullcross stated. "Everyone deserves what I give them, even if they hate it."

"And you have the right?" Zaizen asked.

"Nobody else does it." Fullcross justified himself. "And people deserve to hear the truth about themselves. Doesn't it frustrate you, not knowing what people say about you behind your back and closed doors? Don't you think you must face these problems instead of leaving others to hiss and growl about your faults uselessly?"

"I don't need someone else to tell me I'm imperfect. I'm human." Zaizen said.

There was a pause.

"...Do you know why Aoi Zaizen became Blue Angel?" Fullcross asked.

"What?"

"She did it because she wanted you to see her." He said. "See her as more then a little girl, as someone who had grown up. But each and every time...you didn't see that. You just saw someone who couldn't handle themselves, who you had to lock away selfishly thinking it was in their best interest."

"You have no right to talk about her, the way you treated her!" Akira shouted.

"...Do you know why?" Fullcross responded. "She became Blue Angel...she became happy and upbeat, and cheerful...but it was all a lie. She was lying to herself. Because the real reason she became Blue Angel, the one from the storybook...is because she felt that angels pain. The pain of feeling alone, different, useless...because she felt she was suffocated by your shadow. And that frustrated me. Knowing that she was faking everything, all for the sake of trying to claw her way out of the misery she dug herself into."

He turned and looked at Zaizen. "I will destroy the Tower of Hanoi, and rescue Blue Angel. Until then, live with the knowledge that your 'good intentions' have only hurt her more." He then teleported away.

"That bastard...!" Akira growled. "Saying and doing whatever he wants...!"

"Well, if it isn't Akira Zaizen."

He stopped as a figure rode down on a cobalt blue Knight of Hanoi Duel Board. he wore a light blue variant of the Hanoi coat with green diamonds, as his dark green hair swept back and spread out into black ends.

"Wait a second..." Akira narrowed his eyes. "Are you...Ace Mach!?"

"Ace Mach was my old name." He said as he stepped off the D-Board and bowed. "I've been reborn. As Outlook, a Knight of Hanoi!"

"Outlook?" Zaizen echoed. "Why would you join Hanoi?"

"One reason alone. To get stronger in order to win." Outlook said. And I promise to do that, starting with you, Akira Zaizen! Let's Duel!"

"If you're so insistent, for my sisters sake, I will Duel." Akira said. "However, I'm not one for Speed Duels."

"I figured as much, sadly. Fine." Outlook agreed.

"DUEL!"

 **Akira vs. Outlook LP: 4000**

"I'm going first." Akira stated.

"A shame." Outlook mumbled.

"I activate the Spell, Foolish Burial Goods, to send the Continuous Spell, Nagel's Protection from my Deck to the Graveyard, then I activate its effect in the Graveyard, to banish itself and discard Tindangle Intruder to add another Nagel's Protection from my Deck to my hand, and activate it. Then I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

"That's the problem with your Deck. It's far too slow." Outlook said. "My turn. I Normal Summon F.A Whip Crosser." A yellow and blue futuristic motorbike being rideen by a golden mohawked rider appeared. "All F.A monsters have their attack equal their Level multiplied by 300." The monsters ATK became 1200.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, F.A Downforce, to increase Whip Crosser's Level by 2 until the End Phase, and all F.A's share another effect; when an F.A Spell, Trap, or effect of either type is activated, I can increase its Level by 1." The monsters Level rose to 7 with 2100 ATK.

"Now I activate the effect of F.A Auto Navigator in my hand. By returning Whip Crosser's Level to its normal value, I Special Summon Auto Navigator, and its Level becomes equal to the change!" A small pixelated female monster appeared with 0 ATK as a Level 3, whilst Whip Crosser dropped to Level 4.

"Is that...a Tuner monster?" Akira asked.

"Exactly. This is the power that Revolver gave me!" Outlook declared. "Now I tune my Level 3 Auto Navigator to my Level 4 Whip Crosser!" The Tuner became three Synchro rings which the motorbike drove through. "Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! F.A. Dawn Dragster!" A white futuristic race car appeared as its Level rose to 2100. "And guess what? Dawn Dragster has the effect to inflict piercing battle damage!"

"Piercing!?" Akira echoed.

"I'm already two steps ahead of you!" Outlook declared. "Now I activate the Field Spell, F.A City Grand Prix. With this, during the Battle Phase, my F.A's gain 2 Levels during that Phase only. And Dawn Dragster's effect activates to increase its Level by 1." The Synchro's Level rose to 8 as its ATK increased to 2400. "Battle! F.A Dawn Dragster will attack your Set monster!" The monsters Level became 10 with 3000 ATK.

"Due to Nagel's Protection, my monster isn't destroyed!" Akira declared.

"But I still have piercing!" Outlook declared as the Set card was flipped up as the Synchro charged into it, releasing friction sparks that zapped Zaizen.

 **Akira's LP: 2800**

"But the monster you attacked was my Tindangle Angel! Her Flip Effect activates!" Zaizen countered. "I set a Tindangle from my hand or Graveyard." He set a monster from his hand. "Now Tindangle Intruder's effect activates in the Graveyard. When a monster that would be Special Summoned is Set on my field instead, I Set it from my Graveyard!" Another Set card appeared.

"As expected of you. Hiding behind walls." Outlook said as his monsters Level returned to 8. "But I can't afford to do that! I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Zaizen drew. "I Flip Summon both Tindangle Intruder and Tindangle Trinity!" The two deformed monsters revealed themselves. "Now their Flip Effects! With Tindangle Trinity's, I Special Summon Tindangle Base Gardna from my Deck, and with Intruder's, I add a Tindangle card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Tindangle Hound!"

"4 Tindangles..." Outlook muttered.

"Appear! The circuit of all angles!" The Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning conditions are 3 Tindangle monsters! I set Tindangle Base Gardna, Trinity and Intruder in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became purple, gold and blue twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Tindangle Acute Cerberus!" His ace monster appeared in the Extra Monster Zone. "Acute Cerberus gains 3000 attack if I have 3 Tindangles in my Graveyard, including at least 1 Base gardna. It also gains 500 attack for each Tindangle it points to." As it pointed to Tindangle Angel, its ATK became 3500.

"Also! Tindangle Trinity's second effect! When used to Link Summon Acute Cerberus, I can Set the Trap, Gergonne's End, from my Deck on my field." The card materialized.

"Gergonne's End?" Outlook checked his screen for details on the card, then glared. "That's troublesome..."

"Battle!" Akira declared, causing Dawn Dragster's ATK to rise to 3000 with a Level of 10. "With this, Acute Cerberus will defeat Dawn Dragster! Go, Acute Cerberus! Acute Math Blaze!" The three heads each unleashed a blaze that combined into a hound of fire, blazing fangs bared as it charged at the Synchro monster.

"Trap card! **Experience Point Guard**!" The card showed a group of RPG monsters; A devil warrior, a werewolf beserker, a robot nurse and a lamia mage, with a 'Level Up!' Screen appearing in front of them, blocking a laser attack. "I negate your attack, then all my monsters gain a Level for each monster you control!" A barrier blocked Acute Cerberus' attack as its Level rose to 12 with 3600 ATK. "I bet you were hoping to keep your Link Monster's attack higher then Dawn Dragster's."

"That's not my only strategy." Akira stated. "I activate the Spell, Book of Moon to change Tindangle Angel to face-down defence position!"

"As if I'd let you! I activate Dawn Dragster's other effect! By reducing its level by 2, I negate your Spell's activation and destroy it!" The Synchro's Level dropped to 8 as the Spell was destroyed.

"So now you have negation, finally." Akira acknowledged. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn." Outlook drew. "I change Dawn Dragster to Defence Position, then activate the Quick-Play Spell, F.A. Test Run! By changing Dawn Dragster back to attack position, I destroy Tindangle Acute Cerberus!"

"I activate my Trap! Gergonne's End! I equip it to Tindangle Acute Cerberus, preventing its destruction by battle or card effects!"

"Activating that knowing Dawn Dragster's effect..." He mumbled. I'm not backing down! Dawn Dragster's effect! I reduce its Level by 2 to negate Gergonne's End and destroy it! And Dawn Dragster's other effect increases its Level by 1 as Test Run was activated!" The monsters Level became 7 as the Trap was destroyed, before Outlook's Spell shot a beam that destroyed the Link. "Why did you waste that Trap? To reduce Dawn Dragster's attack?"

"It was more then that!" Akira yelled as the smoke cleared, revealing a Continuous Trap. " **Marden Magnet**!" The card showed a gold triangle with each point glowing half-red half-blue with attracting yellow waves. "When a Tindangle monster I control leaves the field, I can Set a Tindangle from my hand!"

"Tindangle Hound..." Outlook mumbled as a Set monster appeared.

"Then Tindangle Intruder's effect activates in my Graveyard. I set it back on my field." A second Set monster appeared.

"That was a mistake, Zaizen." He said. "I activate F.A. Downforce's effect in the Graveyard! By banishing it, Dawn Dragster gains 2 Levels until the End Phase, and due to its effect, its Level will rise once more!" The monsters Level rose up to 10. "Dawn Dragster's piercing will end you if I attack the 0 defence Tindangle Intruder! Battle! Dawn Dragster attacks the second Set monster!" The car's Level rose to 12 with 3600 ATk as it recklessly charged.

"I activate the other effect of Marden Magnet!" Akira countered. "I get to choose the target of your attacks! I switch your attack target to Tindangle Angel! And due to Nagel's Protection, she cannot be destroyed!" The angel protected the devil, generating a powerful shockwave.

 **Akira's LP: 1000**

"Tch." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn." Akira drew. "I Flip Summon Tindangle Intruder, activating its effect! I add another Tindangle Angel from my Deck to my hand. Then, I Flip Summon Tindangle Hound, activating its effect! I set your Dawn Dragster after Hound gains its original attack!"

"Then Hound attacks the Set monster, followed by Intruder attacking me directly with Nagel's Protection doubling the damage for an OTK, right?" Outlook spoke. "That's naive! I activate the Continuous Trap, **Boss Aura**!" The card showed a shadowed viking-like beast sitting on a red and gold throne exuding a dark red menacing aura. "All Level 8 or higher monsters I control negate any effects that target them! Meaning it now can't be Set, so Tindangle Hound won't have enough attack to defeat Dawn Dragster! There's nothing more you can do! And next turn, even Hound's attack won't be enough to save you!"

"Don't speak so confidently." Zaizen berated. "I activate the Spell, Raigeki, to destroy Dawn Dragster!"

"You-! I activate Dawn Dragster's effect to negate and destroy Raigeki!" The Synchro car had its Level drop to 6.

"And that leaves your monster weak enough! Battle!" The Synchro's ATK rose to 2400, not enough. "Tindangle Hound will attack F.A. Dawn Dragster!" The deformed monster roared and leapt forward, biting down on the Synchro and shattering it. "And due to Nagel's Protection, the damage is doubled!"

 **Outlook's LP: 3800**

"Ha! Quite the boost!" Outlook taunted.

"But now Tindangle Intruder will attack you directly!" The monster slithered through the air and hit him with its rotating body parts, knocking him onto his back.

 **Outlook's LP: 1600**

"I set a monster and end my turn." He finished. "Now you have lost your piercing damage."

"Heh...ha! That doesn't mean I'm finished. I'll never be finished! Until I win enough!" He cried, standing up again. "My turn! Draw! During my Standby Phase, I activate Boss Aura's second effect! If I control no monsters, I can send this card to the Graveyard to revive a Level 4 or lower monster. I choose F.A. Whip Crosser! Then, the revived monsters Level becomes 8!" As the motorbike reappeared, its ATK rose to 2400.

"Even with that, you know you can't beat me!" Akira declared.

"And people called ME impatient." He sighed. "I activate the Spell, Twin Twisters, to destroy both my F.A. Circuit Grand Prix and your Marden Magnet!" A twister shot into the sky before it split up and enveloped both cards, destroying them. "And F.A. Circuit Grand Prix's other effect. When its destroyed by a card effect, I can add a different F.A. card from my Deck to my hand. I choose F.A. City Grand Prix, and due to Whip Crosser's effect, it gains a Level since an F.A. Spell effect activated!" It's ATK rose to 2700.

"You-!" Zaizen gasped.

"I think you understand what this means, Zaizen." Outlook laughed. "I activate the Field Spell, F.A. City Grand Prix, causing Whip Crosser to gain another Level! And City Grand Prix's effect gives all my F.A.'s 2 Levels during the Main Phase and Battle Phase!" Whip Crosser rose to Level 12 with 3600 ATK.

"You lose, Zaizen! Battle! F.A. Whip Crosser will attack Tindangle Hound!" The motorbike rider drovbe forward and did a wheelie, bringing its vehicle craching down on Tindangle Hound's head like an axe, destroying it and tossing Zaizen back.

 **Akira's LP: 0**

 **Outlook: WIN!**

"Yes! Victory! This is what I want!" Outlook cried. "What I have always wanted! This is all thanks to Master Revolver! And I will keep on winning, winning, winning!"

However, he was interrupted by laughing, and looked over in utter confusion. "Are you laughing...Zaizen? After your defeat?"

Akira gave him a pained look. "I am...becuase this was a win-win situation for me."

"...Win-win?" Outlook spoke like the words were of a different language. "What do you mean? You lose!"

"No..." He smiled. "If I beat you, I would be helping everyone out...but now that I lost...I can be with my sister. There was no way you could beat me. What a hollow victory..."

"Hollow? It's not hollow!" Outlook yelled, offended. "I won! Won! That's all that matters!"

"There's more to a Duel then winning or losing..." Zaizen smiled as his body began to fade. "I pity you...for not understanding that...Aoi...I'll be there soon..." He then dissolved into data.

"...Damn you, Zaizen!" he clenched his fist. "Leaving me with this bad taste in my mouth! You're an idiot! There's nothing to gain from losing! NOTHING! Saying my victory is hollow!? How dare you! Winning is all that matters! Winning! Winning! WINNING!" He then jumped on his D-Board. "I'll keep winning! To prove that to you!"

 _VRAINS_

"...Well." Veran coughed. "I honestly didn't think YOU would show up."

Hotline stood in the dimly lit lab. "Fullcross' orders. I'm to eliminate you and slow the towers completion from the main terminal."

"You say that like it is easy." He scoffed. "Fullcross underestimates us."

"The truth would surprise you." Hotline said as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Tch...very well." Veran muttered.

"DUEL!"

 **Hotline vs. Veran LP: 4000**

"However, I'm going first." He stated. "I Normal Summon Batteryman Solar, activating its effect to send Batteryman AAA from my Deck to the Graveyard, then I activate Monster Reborn to revive Batteryman AAA, triggering Solar's effect to Special Summon a Batteryman Token, then I activate AAA's effect to Special Summon a second AAA from my hand." His field quickly filled up with 4 Batterymen, all in defence save for Batteryman Solar. "I Set a card and end my turn. Now come at me."

"Gladly. My turn." Hotline drew. "I, using the Scale 1 Metalfoes Goldriver, and the Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up with their number underneath them.

"Pendulum? I thought people stopped using those after the rule change." Veran mumbled. "Your master has weird taste..."

"Actually, it was my choice to use this Deck." Hotline said, which actually caught Dr. Kogami's attention. "I activate Steelen's Pendulum Effect to destroy Goldriver, then Set a Metalfoes Spell or Trap from my Deck." As the gold buggy vanished a brown card appeared in her backrow. "Then I use the Scale 1 Metalfoes Silverd to complete the Scale once again." The Scales were fixed again.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!" Two rays of light fell from the above portal. "Level 4 from my Extra Deck! Metalfoes Goldriver! Level 7 from my hand! Metalfoes Volflame!" A gold buggy and a bulky red tank appeared side by side with 1900 and 2400 ATK respectively.

'Own choice?' Dr. Kogami thought. 'Could this be...?'

"Battle! Metalfoes Volflame will attack Batteryman Solar." The giant red buggy thundered forward ready to flatten the opponent.

 _VRAINS_

"Accepting Duel" Panzer stated as it activated its Duel Disk.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Taleweaver!" Sweetie yelled.

"DUEL!"

 **Sweetie vs Panzer LP: 4000**

"You go first!" Sweetie pointed. "I know your strategy, so I refuse to go first!"

"Very well." Panzer agreed. "I Normal Summon **Tornuki Chute Gust**." This tanuki was more white in colour, as its leaf was stretched out into a parachute on its back, as its long tail spun around like a radar.

 **Tornuki Chute Gust, Level 3, Beast, WIND, ATK: 300 DEF: 1800**

"I set a card and end my turn." He finished.

"Ha! I thought so, as long as I don't have Set cards, there's little you can do! My turn!" She drew. "I Normal Summon Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss! And, as I control no Spells or Traps, I Special Summon Cagna, Draghig and Libic from my hand!" Four rather horrifying monsters all appeared on her field.

"Appear! The circuit of passion and ambition!" The Link Square appeared in front of her. "The summoning conditions are 2 Level 3's! I set Scarm and Libic, Malebranches of the Burning Abyss in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became plumes of fire that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss!" The Link Monster descended in a pillar of fire.

"Trap card open. **Tornuki Link Twister.** " The Trap card showed several Link Rating rings being tossed about in a twister filled with leaves. "When my opponent Link Summons, I tribute a Tornuki monster to negate that monsters Summon, destroy it, and inflict damage to my opponent equal to its original attack. I tribute Chute Gust!"

"What!?" Sweetie gasped as her Link was instantly destroyed and she was pushed back by a twister.

 **Sweetie's LP: 3500**

"Chute Gust's effect activates when it is Tributed for a Tornuki cards effect." Panzer continued. "I immediately Special Summon it back, then target a card you control and Set it. I choose Draghig." One of the two remaining monsters was set as Chute Gust reappeared in DEF Position.

"So it had a counter against Links? Should have expected it...during the End Phase, Scarm's effect activates, allowing me to add Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my Deck to my hand! I end my turn!" She finished.

"My turn. I Normal Summon Tornuki Blowback Statue, and activate its effect as you control a Set card, Special Summoning a Tornuki Token." A statue appeared next to the other two raccoons. "Also, as my opponent controls Set cards, I Special Summon Tornuki Flying Gale." The flapping racoon appeared above the other ones.

"Appear! Our future circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 Tornuki monsters. I set the Tornuki Token and Blowback Statue in the Link Markers. Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Tornuki Autumnal Fall!" The Link 2 appeared on the filed with a flourish of its blade and 1500 ATK. "I activate Autumnal Fall's Quick Effect! To target Cagna and Set it!" Now both of Sweetie's monsters were Set.

"Since my opponent controls Set cards, I activate the Spell Tornuki Transformation Leaf, to add the Continuous Spell, Tornuki Sealing Winds from my Deck to my hand, and activate it." The Spell appeared behind his monsters.

"That card is..." Sweetie mumbled as she checked her screen.

"Concurrently, I activate the Field Spell, Tornuki Forest Babylon. Once per turn, if you control a Set card, I can add a Tornuki monster from my Graveyard to my hand." He retrieved Tornuki Blowback Statue and revealed it. "Plus, whilst I control a Tornuki monster, all Link Monsters my opponent controls have their attack reduced to 0."

"I see...that's not just a Setting focused Deck...it's also anti-Link!" Sweetie declared.

"Set all cards, turning them worthless, and punish Link Monsters, which cannot be Set. This is the ultimate battle strategy!" Panzer declared. "Battle! Tornuki Flying Gale will attack the Set Cagna, whilst Autumnal Fall will attack the Set Draghig, activating the effect of Sealing Winds, to grant them 1000 attack and piercing damage until the end of the damage steps!" The two monsters easily destroyed the Set cards, creating such powerful explosions Sweetie was blasted back down the tunnel.

 **Sweetie's LP: 2000-400**

"B...But now their effects activate...as they were sent to the Graveyard!" Sweetie panted, struggling to stand. "With Draghig's, I place Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my Deck on top of it. And with Cagna's I send the Spell, Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss from my Deck to the Graveyard!"

"But now Tornuki Chute Gust will attack you directly." The Tornuki flew forward and rammed into her, knocking her down again.

 **Sweetie's LP: 100**

"With this, I end my turn." He finished.

"You...really are strong..." Sweetie panted. "But if I lose here...I'll be disgracing Blue Angel and Taleweaver, who entrusted me to keep moving forward! My turn! I activate the effect of Good & Evil in the Burning Abyss! By banishing it from my Graveyard, and discarding Alich, I add the Spell, The Terminus of the Burning Abyss from my Deck to my hand. And since Alich was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates! I negate the effects of Tornuki Autumnal Fall until the End Phase!" The Link Monster greyed.

"Now I activate the Spell, The Terminus of the Burning Abyss!" She declared. "I fuse Graff, Farfa and Cir all in my hand together!" The three monsters became a red, green and blue whirlpool of sparkles before combining into a purple twister. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Dante, Pilgrim of the Burning Abyss!" The gold, white and violet Fusion Monster appeared with 2800 ATK.

"Graff, Farfa and Cir's effects now activate!" She continued. "With Graff's, I Special Summon Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my Deck! With Farfa's, I banish Tornuki Flying Gale until the End Phase! And with Cir's, I revive Cagna from my Graveyard!" As two new monsters appeared on her field, one of Panzer's vanished.

"Now you have no more ways to defend yourself! Battle! Dante will attack Tornuki Autumnal Fall! The monster shot a beam of light from its staff that destroyed the Link Monster.

 **Panzer's LP: 2700**

"Barbar will attack Tornuki Chute Gust!" The monster punched the much smaller one, destroying it.

 **Panzer's LP: 1300**

"And this will end it! Cagna attacks you directly!" The hell hound monster roared before jumping on top of Panzer and biting down into its robot body.

 **Panzer's LP: 0**

 **Sweetie: WIN!**

"Phew..." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I got lucky there...but I did it, everyone! I can keep moving on!" She then started running.

"Who..." As soon as she passed him, Panzer spoke, causing her to stop. "Who...am...I...?" His body then fell apart, as a green stream of energy seemed to emerge before fleeing into a small data portal.

"That was weird..." She mumbled, before running down the tunnel.

 _VRAINS_

"Sir." Exec entered the room. "It appears after its Duel with Sweetie, the green Ignis fled into the network. Should we pursue it?"

"No need." His leader waved it off. "We already copied the Green Ignis' data. Allow it to do what it wants now. Do you wish to intervene in any way?"

 _"A tough question."_ The orange Ignis admitted, appearing on one of the screens. "Since WIND had its personality erased by Hanoi, I do not know what he will try to do now. I can only assume he will try and return to Cyberse...or, what's left of it. In any case, I see no reason to help him, he will find his way in time."

"...If you say so." The leader mumbled. "By the way, Exec...I believe I will need your assistance after all."

"Really? Goody goody gumdrops." He chuckled. "What's up?"

"I need you to deal with someone who could prove problematic in the future. It could help redeem your blunder against Playmaker." He said.

Exec flinched. "I would have won if it wasn't for Fullcross' sex doll!...If that's the case, leave it to me. I WON'T fail again."

"See to it that you do." The leader waved him off as he left. "The pieces seem to be falling into place at last..."

 _Experience Point Guard: When a monster you control is attacked, negate that attack, then increase the Levels of all monsters you control by the number of monsters your opponent controls._

 _Marden Magnet: Once per turn, if a 'Tindangle' monster you control is destroyed, you can Set 1 'Tindangle' monster from your hand. You can choose the target of your opponents attacks on 'Tindangle' monsters. If this card is in your GY, you can banish this card and discard 1 'Tindangle' monster to add 1 'Marden Magnet' from your Deck to your hand._

 _Boss Aura: Negate any of your opponents effects that target a Level/Rank 8 or higher monster you control. During your Standby Phase, if you control no monsters, you can send this card to the GY to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your GY, with its Level equal to 8._

 _Tornuki Chute Gust: If this card is tributed for the effect of a 'Tornuki' card, you can Special Summon this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls, Set it. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Tornuki Link Twister: When your opponent Link Summons, you can tribute 1 'Tornuki' monster you control to negate that monsters Summon, destroy it, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters original ATK._

 **Hello everybody! I'm back after a while! And there's actually a good explanation for that!**

 **...I got sick of it.**

 **I've been writing Yu-Gi-Oh for over three years now. I'm bound to get sick of writing it from time to time. You think J. K. Rowling didn't get sick of Harry Potter at least once? So at the minute, I've been focusing on writing other stories of mine, so check out my profile to see my other updates I've been working on. Who knows, you might like a few!**

 **Now then, question time!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of Ritual and Fusion Summoning now being included in VRAINS?  
**

 **Me? I think its great! Think we'll get Synchro or Xyz next?**

 **But that's all for me for now. Like I said, I'll probably be taking a break from writing Yu-Gi-Oh, but don't worry, I won't forget my most popular series, just be patient! Until then though, see ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Craving Victory

The Duel between Hotline and Veran was still going on. Hotline had 4000 Life Points and 1 card in her hand, whilst controlling Metalfoes Silverd and Raremetalfoes Bismugear in her Pendulum Zones, Metalfoes Orichalc on her field, and 1 Set card. Meanwhile Veran only controlled 1 Batteryman AAA in DEF Position and had 2 cards in his hand with 4000 LP.

"Hmph..." Veran huffed. "I didn't expect a mere pawn to be able to hold its own..."

"I'm not a pawn. I am me." Hotline stated. "At least, that is what I am trying to be."

"That doesn't...my turn!" He drew, and his eyes widened. "Ha! I tribute my Batteryman AAA to Summon Batteryman Charger!" A pink batteryman appeared, crackling with electricity with 1800 ATK. "When Charger is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Batteryman from my hand or Deck! I choose Batteryman 9-Volt from my Deck!" An orange, taller batteryman appeared, crackling with green electricity.

"When 9-Volt is Summoned, I can add a batteryman from my Deck to my hand, then double 9-Volt's Attack and defense!" The monsters crackling intensified as its ATK doubled to 2000. "And the monster I add to my hand is Batteryman Fuel Cell! If I control 2 or more Batterymen, I can Special Sumon it!" Another pink one appeared, only it was bulkier, square-shaped and seemingly filled with water, with 2100 ATK. "Also, Charger gains 300 stats for every Thunder Type I control!" The first ones power rose to 2700.

"And! Now that I control 3 or more Batterymen, I activate the Spell, Short Circuit! This destroys all your cards!" The three monsters unleashed a massive bolt together that destroyed Hotline's entire field.

"Metalfoes Orichalc's effect." Hotline interrupted. "When it is sent to the Graveyard, I can target a card you control and destroy it. I choose Batteryman Fuel Cell." The bulky battery was enveloped in flames and destroyed.

"Even so! My monsters still have enough attack to finish you!" Veran declared as Charger's ATK dropped to 2400. "Both my monsters will attack you directly! With this, it's over!"

 **Hotline's LP: 2000-800**

"What!? 800!?" Veran gasped. "That's impossible! I destroyed every card on your field!"

"True. But I still had my hand." Hotline revealed as a Trap showing several rubbery glass walls bouncing spiked steel orbs off of them revealed itself. "I can activate **Battle Bounzer** by discarding it, making me halve an amount of damage I would take, like your Batteryman Charger's 2400 attack."

"To think you had something sneaky like that up your sleeve...just like Fullcross!" Veran yelled. "I set a card and end my turn, causing 9-Volt to self-destruct." As the monster burst into sparkles, Charger's ATK dropped to 2100.

"My turn." Hotline drew. "First I activate the secondary effect of the Trap you destroyed in my Graveyard. By banishing Metalfoes Counter, I can add Raremetalfoes Bismugear from my Extra Deck to my hand. Then I activate the Spell, Pendulum Paradox, allowing me to add 2 Pendulum monsters with the same Scales but different names from my Extra Deck to my hand. I choose Metalfoes Goldriver and Metalfoes Silverd."

"Now I Normal Summon Silverd and activate the second effect of Battle Bounzer in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand with its effects negated. I choose Raremetalfoes Bismugear!" The two bike-riders lined up next to each other.

"Appear! The circuit of determination!" The Link Square appeared above her. "The summoning conditions are 2 Pendulum monsters! I set Silverd and Bismugear in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became spinning red and green twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Heavymetalfoes Electrumite!" A new monster appeared that looked like a rider piloting one of the bikes like a suit of armour with 1800 ATK.

"When Electrumite is Link Summoned, I can place a Pendulum Monster from my Deck into my Extra Deck face-up. I choose Archfiend Eccentrick. Now I set Goldriver in my Pendulum Scale to activate Electrumite's second effect! By destroying Goldriver, I add Metalfoes Silverd from my Extra Deck to my hand. Finally, Electurmite's third effect! When a card in my Pendulum Zone leaves the field, I draw a card!"

"Now, using the Scale 1 Metalfoes Silverd, and the Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen, I set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up with their Scales under them. "Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters! Metalfoes Volflame! Archfiend Eccentrick!" The two monsters descended from the portal in ATK Position.

"You think you can win like this!? I activate my Trap! **Corner Combat!** " The card showed a small, toy boxer robot backed against a corner, sparking brilliantly against an onslaught of shadowy boxing glove punches. "If I control only 1 monster, that monster gains 300 attack for each monster my opponent controls, and my opponent must attack it if possible during this turn!" Batteryman Charger's ATK rose to 3000. "With this, your own battle will be your end!"

"...And this is why Fullcross says you should read cards." Hotline said, making him flinch. "I activate Archfiend Eccentrick's effect. By tributing it, I destroy one monster you control." Eccentrick turned into a ball of violet light that rammed into the Batteryman, destroying them both.

"Th-That's...!" He flinched.

"Battle. Metalfoes Volflame will attack you directly." The monster charged forward and rammed into Veran, knocking him on his back.

 **Veran's LP: 1600**

"And Heavymetalfoes Electrumite will end it! Heavy Flame!" The monster slashed downwards with its blazing blades, making Veran cry out in pain as he dissolved into data.

 **Veran's LP: 0**

 **Hotline: WIN!**

"That is done." Hotline stated, as the data flew upwards, out of sight. "Now..." She walked over to the screens as a keyboard appeared and she typed away at it.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Dr. Kogami asked, making no attempt to stop her. "You can't shut down the tower now. Nobody can. The code is tied into Revolver's avatar."

"I did not come here for that." Hotline told him. "I am deciphering the data within the tower."

"Deciphering?" Kogami echoed as a screen popped up in front of them. It showed several strings of code, some of which were slowly being highlighted.

"I am seperating the strings of codes that create the avatars of the victims from the destructive data." Hotline stated. "When the Tower falls, the destructive data could erase the other data, so I must highlight them, in order to protect them so that they can rearrange safely."

"...You say 'when' it falls." Kogami noted. "Do you really think you can do so?"

"Fullcross will." Hotline stated. "He loves this world...he loves AI...he will not let it all die."

There was silence for a moment.

"You're meant to be an Ignis, aren't you?" Kogami finally spoke.

"Yes." Hotline stated. "But I am incomplete. I have emotions...but no free will."

"...How did he make you?" Kogami asked.

"He used your Ignis research as a basis." Hotline stated.

"Why would Fullcross want to create an Ignis?" Kogami seemingly mumbled to himself.

Hotline paused for a moment. "Even I...don't know that."

 _VRAINS_

Sweetie finally ran out from the underground tunnel, panting as she looked around the barren, destroyed wasteland.

"Hah...everything's getting erased..." She panted. "Hah...I don't have time to be here catching my breath...I have to-!"

"Hey! What a familiar face!"

Sweetie froze as Outlook suddenly flew in front of her on his D-Board. "Sweetie! So good to see you, Number 5."

"That voice...Ace Mach!?" She gasped.

"Nope. It's Outlook now." He told her.

"What are you..." She looked him over and flinched. "You didn't...you joined with Hanoi!?"

"Ah, you deduced that quickly. Excellent." Outlook nodded. "Saves me the trouble."

"Why? Why would you side with someone who wants to destroy this world!?" Sweetie cried.

"Ah, I relaxed too early..." He sighed. "It's simple. He offered me power. I took it. That's it."

"...Power? That's it!?" Sweetie yelled. "What the hell about pride? Or friendship!?"

"My pride died a long time ago." Outlook spoke bitterly. "And friendship is a concept...I no longer understand. All that matters to me now is strength. That's all I need right now."

"How could you..." She clenched her fist. "I...actually thought of you as a friend!"

"And I didn't. That's that." He said bluntly. "Anyway, since I'm here...you can surely understand the situation?"

"You want a Duel? Fine!" Sweetie shouted.

"A Speed Duel." He corrected her.

"I'm not gonna forgive you for turning your back on the people who've just sacrificed themselves!" Sweetie declared as she jumped on her D-Board.

"Ugh, unnecessary drama." Outlook groaned.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Outlook vs Sweetie LP: 4000**

"I'm going first! I activate my Skill, Summon Rush!" Outlook declared as the green diamonds on his coat glowed. "If I control no monsters, I Special Summon a monster with 2000 or less attack from my Deck! I choose F.A. Hang-On Mach!" A blue and silver rider appeared, driving along the sands of the ruined ground beneath its summoner. "As you probably know, F.A. monsters gain 300 attack for every Level." The monsters ATK rose to 1200.

"I activate the Field Spell, F.A. Off-Road Grand Prix!" A vision of a futuristic racetrack appeared behind him covered in stone and earth before it vanished. "With this, all my F.A.'s gain 2 Levels during the Main Phase. Also, I activate Hang-On Mach's effect, which all F.A.'s share! When an F.A. Spell, Trap or effect is activated, it can gain a Level!" The monsters Level rose to 7 as its ATK became 2100.

"Now for the main event! By reducing Hang-On Mach's Level to its original 4, I can Special Summon F.A. Auto Navigator, making its Level become equal to the decrease!" The miniature hologram monster appeared as a Level 3, but due to the Field Spell, its Level rose to 5. "And! When Auto Navigator is Summoned, I can add an F.A. Field Spell from my Deck to my hand! I choose F.A. City Grand Prix!"

"A Tuner?" Sweetie gasped.

"Behold my new power! I tune my Level 5 Auto Navigator to my Level 4 Hang-On Mach!" The Tuner turned into five green rings which the driver drove through in a tunnel of light. "Synchro Summon! Appear! F.A. Motorhome Transport!" A giant futuristic truck appeared with long mechanical claws, pulling several trailers behind it as its ATK became 3300. As the two Duelists shot down a destroyed street, the Synchro plowed through after them, completely destroying the two buildings either side of it as the wrecked constructions collapsed in giant explosions.

"He can Synchro Summon now?" Sweetie whispered as the two of them shot down a ruined street, Motorhome Transport easily tailing them.

"Now I'll get rid of Off-Road Grand Prix to activate F.A. City Grand Prix!" A vision of a holographic grid showing an entire city appeared behind him before fading away. "It still gives my F.A.'s 2 Levels during the Main Phase, but it has the bonus of giving them that during the Battle Phase as well! Plus, you can't target my F.A.'s with card effects. And since I activated it, Motorhome Transport can increase its Level!" The Synchro's ATK rose to 3600 with a Level of 12.

"3600 attack and it can't be targeted?" Sweetie mumbled.

"Also!" Outlook continued. "Whilst Motorhome Transport is Level 11 or higher, it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"What!?" She yelled.

"This is my strength! Surpass it if you can!" He challenged. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"It can't be destroyed, it can't be targeted...is it invincible?" She mumbled. "And on his first turn as well!...No! I can do this! First, I have to get rid of that Field Spell!"

"My turn!" She drew. "With this...I Normal Summon Tour Guide from the Underworld!" A cute little devil appeared with a wink and 1000 ATK. "When she is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 Fiend from my hand or Deck! From my Deck, I Special Summon Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" The winged rabid dog appeared next to the devil with a rabid growl.

"Appear! The circuit of passion and ambition!" The Link Square appeared far away in front of her. "The summoning conditions are 2 Level 3 monsters! I set Tour Guide and Graff in the Link Markers!" The two monsters shot forward as black and red twisters into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Cherubini, Black Angel of the Burning Abyss!" Her staple Link appeared, black wings spread with 500 ATK.

"Graff's effect activates when it is sent to the Graveyard!" She continued. "I Special Summon a different Burning Abyss monster from my Deck! I choose Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss!" The purple demon appeared with 2100 DEF.

"Oh? A Tuner also?" Outlook mumbled.

"Now, as I control no Spells or Traps, I Special Summon Barbar, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my hand!" The gnome-like devil appeared next to the purple one. "I tune my Level 3 Rubic to my Level 3 Barbar!" The two devils copied the action of their opponents previously. "Synchro Summon! Appear! Virgil, Rock Star of the Burning Abyss!" A guitar wielding white and red player appeared with 2500 ATK.

"I activate Virgil's effect! Once per turn, I can discard a Burning Abyss card to target a card you control or in your Graveyard, and shuffle it into your Deck! I may not be able to target your monster, but I CAN target your Field Spell! I discard Scarm, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss, to shuffle City Grand Prix into your Deck!" The Synchro monster strummed a shockwave on its guitar that returned the Field Spell to its Deck, dropping Motorhome Transport to Level 10 with 3000 ATK.

"And now that your monster is vulnerable, I activate Cherubini's effect!" She continued. "By sending a Burning Abyss monster from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can increase my monsters stats by the sent monsters stats! I send Alich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss from my Deck to increase Virgil's attack by 1200 until the End Phase!" Her Synchro's ATK rose to 3700. "And when Alich is sent to the Graveyard, I can target a monster you control, and negate its effects until the End Phase!"

"Ah, you got me." Outlook admitted. "Without its effect, Motorhome Transport has 0 attack."

"And that leaves me free to attack with both my monsters and finish you!" Sweetie declared. "Even if that Set card has a negation effect, Virgil now has 3700 attack! Meaning it can still defeat Motorhome Transport if it has to!"

"Hahaha! Is that what you think!?" Outlook laughed, making Sweetie recoil. "I activate my Trap! **Underworld Dice**!" The card showed a skeletal hand rolling a black dice with white skulls for spots. "When my monster is targeted for an effect, I negate that effect, then roll a dice, and my monsters Level increases by that dice roll result!" The dice on the card appeared and rolled into an invisible dome between the two Duelists, stopping. "4! Meaning Motorhome Transport's attack is now 4200!" The monsters Level rose to 14.

"That's...!" Sweetie gasped, before gritting her teeth. "Damnit! I set a card! And during the End Phase, Scarm's effect allows me to add Farfa from my Deck to my hand. I end my turn."

"It's frustrating, isn't it?" Outlook asked as he rode next to her. "To have victory so close, within your grasp...only for it to be cruelly taken from you."

"What do you want, exactly?" Sweetie asked in frustration.

"To win. That's all." Outlook stated. "To keep winning, and winning, and winning!"

"What will winning get you!?" She cried.

"By winning, I climb a little higher." He said. "Out of the darkness that is my own mind. By winning, I remove a shackle. By winning, I reach closer to the light. Winning...is my only means of survival!"

"What...do you mean?" Sweetie gasped.

"You could not possibly understand." Outlook spat as he sped ahead. "My turn! I activate Motorhome Transport's second effect! If it is Level 13 or higher, once per turn, I can Special Summon an F.A. monster from my Graveyard! Revive, F.A. Hang-On Mach!" One of the Synchro's mechanical claws dipped into the GY portal and pulled the monster out, lowering it down so that it drove next to the Synchro.

"Now I activate the Spell, F.A. Pit Stop! By reducing Motorhome Transport's Level by 2, I draw a card for every Pit Stop in my Graveyard plus 1! So, I draw a card, then both my monsters effects allow them to gain a Level!" The Synchro's Level only dropped to 13 whilst Hang-On Mach's Level rose to 5.

"And guess what? Auto Navigator's effect can activate in the Graveyard! I return Whip Crosser's Level to 4 to revive Auto Navigator, keeping its Level as 1!" The Tuner reappeared in DEF Position. "And Auto Navigator's second effect! When Summoned, I add an F.A. Field Spell to my hand! I add F.A. Circuit Grand Prix and activate it! Meaning my two monsters gain another Level again!" Motorhome's Level rose back to 14 whilst Hang-On Mach's once again became 5.

"I'm not finished! I change Motorhome Transport to Defense Position, then activate the Quick-Play Spell, F.A. Test Run! By changing Motorhome Transport back to attack position, I destroy your Set card!" The Spell shot a ray of light towards the Set card.

"Then I activate it! The Trap **Rebirth Bomb**!" The card showed several demonic monsters exploding and screaming in pain as their angelic souls ascended into golden glowing clouds. "I destroy all monsters I control, then Special Summon an equal number of monsters from my Graveyard in defense position, with their effects negated!" Her two monsters exploded. "I revive Graff and Scarm! Then, as Virgil was destroyed, I draw a card!"

"But my F.A.'s gain a Level." Outlook reminded her as Motorhome Transport's Level rose to 16 whilst Hang-On Mach's became 6. "I set a card! Battle!" As he entered his Battle Phase, their Levels rose to 18 and 8 with 5400 and 2400 ATK. "Motorhome Transport and Hang-On Mach will destroy your monsters!" The two vehicles charged forward and easily flattened the two devils. "Once per turn, when an F.A. destroys my opponents monster by battle, I draw a card, meaning they gain another Level!" The monsters Levels became 19 and 9.

"Hold it!" Sweetie yelled. "Since my monsters were sent to the Graveyard, their effects activ-!"

"No, they don't." Outlook interrupted, making Sweetie stopped. "Whilst Hang On Mach is Level 7 or higher, any monster sent to your Graveyard is banished instead!"

"Banished!?" Sweetie cried.

"Your monsters focus on their Graveyard effects. You think I didn't anticipate that?" Then, he tapped his forehead. "Wait...if I had summoned Sonic Meister instead of Hang-On Mach, I could have won this turn." He then looked back at her and smirked cruelly. "How silly of me."

'He's...toying with me?' She thought in horror.

"I end my turn." He finished, causing his monsters Levels to drop to 17 and 7.

"M-My..." Her hand practically fell limp as she drew, looking at her hand of 4. 'All of my monsters will be banished...I can't use their effects...so, what do I do?'

"How does it feel?" Outlook questioned her. "To feel helpless? On the verge of defeat? Feeling like no matter what you do, you can't win, you can't control yourself in any way? What you feel right now...is only a fraction of what I felt! This is the despair...of being completely powerless!"

'Powerless...' Sweetie thought, panicking. 'Can I really...not do anything? Can I really not win...no matter how hard I try...!?'

She squeezed her eyes shut hard. 'I can't...I don't feel like I can win! I don't feel like I can fight him!...But...'

She suddenly flicked her head up, and revealed her eyes were filled with tears. "I Normal Summon Farfa, then Special Summon Cir!" Two devils appeared beside her.

"Oh?" Outlook looked interested.

"I-I overlay my Level 3 Farfa and Cir!" Sweetie choked as her monsters shot into the portal. "E-Xyz Summon! Dante, Traveller of the Burning Abyss!" The Xyz Monster appeared.

"You're still fighting..." Outlook spoke. "...That's good. But due to Hang On Mach, your monsters are banished, meaning you can't use their effects."

Sweetie was no full-on crying as she chose another card in her hand. "B-By discarding Calcab, I Rank-Up Dante! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal!" The female Xyz Monster wrapped in light appeared with 2500 ATK.

"B-Battle!" She sobbed. "Beatrice will attack Hang On Mach!" The monster launched a beam of light that destroyed the machine.

 **Outlook's LP: 3600**

"I...end my turn." She whimpered. "I'm so pathetic...I really don't believe I can win. But even still...even if I'm crying...I don't want to give up...!"

"...My turn." Outlook solemnly drew.

"I-I activate Beatrice's effect!" She cried. "By detaching Farfa, I send a card from my Deck to my Graveyard!"

"Trap card, open. Breakthrough Skill." Outlook stopped her. "With this, Beatrice's effect is negated."

"F-Farfa's effect!" She went on, talking through her sobs. "When its sent to the Graveyard, I banish a monster you control until the End Phase."

"Quick-Play Spell, Called by the Grave. I banish Farfa to stop its effect." He stopped her again.

"Ah...aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She couldn't hold back anymore, as she wailed into the sky.

"...I activate Motorhome Transport's effect, to revive Hang On Mach." The monster once more appeared on the field. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Big Double Dip**." The card showed several stars in the sky all falling into a glass jar, illuminating it from inside. "I tribute 1 monster I control to increase another monsters by the Level of the Tributed monsters. I tribute the Level 4 Hang On Mach to increase Motorhome Transport's Level by 4." The Synchro's Level rose to 21 with 6300 ATK.

"Battle." His monsters ATK rose to 6900. "Motorhome Transport will attack Beatrice." The Synchro charged forward, swinging its mechanical arms wildly, toppling entire buildings with ease before it crushed the Xyz Monster, causing all of the buildings to collapse together in a crescendo of destruction.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sweetie screamed in sorrow as she was turned into data.

 **Sweetie's LP: 0**

 **Outlook: WIN!**

Outlook stopped and stepped down onto the top of a ruined building, watching as the data that was once Sweetie travelled up towards the Tower.

"...I wonder if this is regret." He mumbled to himself. "Even so, I won. I've gotten another step closer to the freedom within my own mind. This is all I can afford to care about now. Once I am free, I will be able to grieve."

He then paused for a while.

"...Did you just want to listen to me monologuing?" Outlook seemingly asked nobody.

"I honestly thought it was quite poetic." Exec said as he rose up behind him from the other side of the building on his D-Board.

"Who are you?" Outlook asked.

"My name is Exec. And that's all you need to know." He shrugged. "What's important right now is you, and to an extent, that little speech of yours. This winning streak of yours...I can't allow it to continue."

"Why am I a concern of yours?" Outlook questioned.

"Anybody who keeps winning is a concern to anybody. It means they're a threat. A powerful one." Exec explained. "People like Fullcross and Playmaker have spiralled out of control. Don't need another big name running amok. So, I'm here to nip you in the bud."

"If you want to Duel, fine." Outlook hissed. "Maybe victory against you will be enough."

"Oooh! Already talking like you've won. Fiesty! I like it! That is, I like breaking that spirit." Exec laughed.

The two of them jumped onto their D-Boards and shot down the ruined streetes, quickly coming into a slowly dying forest.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Outlook vs. Exec LP: 4000**

"The first turn is mine." Outlook said.

"Fine by me." Exec smirked.

"I activate my Skill, Summon Rush!" He declared. "If I control no monsters, I Special Summon one with 2000 or less attack from my Deck!"

"A Skill this early? Surprising!" Exec cried. "But, worthless. I activate MY Skill, Skill Cancel! I think you can tell what it does."

"Negating my Skill...even so, I haven't even begun!" Outlook declared. "I Normal Summon F.A. Whip Crosser!" The gold and blue driver drove next to its summoner with 1200 ATK as a Level 4. "Then I activate the Field Spell, F.A. Circuit Grand Prix! With this, all F.A.'s I control gain 2 Levels during the Battle Phase only! Also, I activate Whip Crosser's effect to increase its Level by 1 as an F.A. Spell, Trap or effect was activated, and all F.A.'s gain 300 attack for every Level they have!" His monsters ATK rose to 1500. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Yeah, F.A.'s, I remember checking those out when you were Ace Mach." Exec mumbled. "Seems you got some new support, huh? Then this oughta be interesting. My turn! I think I'll activate a little Field Spell of my own: World Legacy Scars!" A vision of a ruined city appeared behind him before it faded. "With this, once per turn, I can discard a Mekk-Knight to draw 1 card. So, I think I'll use it now to discard Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset, and draw!"

"Now then, seems you've got your monster and your Set card in the same column there." Exec pointed out in a coy manner. "Lucky me! That means I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Red Moon to that column!" The bulky red axe wielding knight appeared with 2300 ATK. "And due to World Legacy Scars, all my Mekk-Knights gain 300 stats!" The monsters ATK hopped up to 2600.

"I activate Red Moon's effect!" He continued. "By banishing Orange Sunset in my Graveyard, I can destroy a monster in the same column! Bye-bye F.A. Whip Crosser!" The monster unleashed a red blinding beam from its body that destroyed the driving monster.

"I activate my Trap! F.A. Overheat!" He countered. "As you control monsters, but I don't, I can Special Summon an F.A. from my hand, and increase its Level by 3 until the End Phase! I Special Summon F.A. Turbo Charger!" The bulky buggy appeared with a boosted Level of 9, meaning its ATK was 2700.

"Huh, I honestly didn't anticipate that." Exec admitted. "Right then, guess I can't afford to go easy here. I activate the Continuous Spell, World Legacy Key. When its activated, I add a banished Mekk-Knight or World Legacy card to my hand, namely Orange Sunset. Plus, whilst I control this card, any activated Trap effects in the same column as a Mekk-Knight are negated."

"So your plan was to seal my Set card so Red Moon could attack unhindered." Outlook figured out.

"Correct." Exec clapped mockingly. "I set a card and end my turn, meaning your F.A. loses those three Levels that make it stronger then Red Moon." The monsters ATK dropped to 1800 with 6 Levels.

"My turn!" Outlook drew. "Perfect. I Normal Summon F.A. Auto Navigator, activating her effect to add the Field Spell, F.A. City Grand Prix to my hand." As the Tuner appeared, Outlook collected the Field Spell.

"I now tune my Level 1 Auto Navigator with my Level 6 Turbo Charger!" The Tuner became one ring that Turbo Charger drove through. "Synchro Summon! Appear! F.A. Dawn Dragster!" The Level 7 Synchro appeared with 2100 ATK.

"Battle!" Its ATK rose to 2700 with its 9 Levels. "Dawn Dragster will attack Mekk-Knight Red Moon!" The Synchro charged forward and stabbed right into the opposing monster, destroying it. Exec didn't even flinch as he received the minimal damage.

 **Exec's LP: 3900**

"Circuit Grand Prix's second effect! When an F.A. destroys an opponents monster by battle, I draw a card! And, Dawn Dragster's effect gives it another Level! I end my turn!" His hand count became 2 as his monsters ATK became 2400 with 8 Levels.

"My turn, then." Exec drew. "But don't worry. I'll get rid of that monster you worked so hard to get out instantly. First though, since my Set card and your Synchro are in the same column, I Special Summon Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset to that column!" The orange Mekk-Knight appeared rising its two shields with a whopping boosted 3300 DEF.

"Now, Trap card open! Call of the Haunted!" The card revealed itself. "With this, I'll revive Red Moon!"

"In order to defeat Dawn Dragster? I won't let you!" Outlook countered. "I activate Dawn Dragster's effect! By reducing its Level by 2, I negate Call of the Haunted and destroy it!" The monsters ATK dropped to 1800 as the Trap was destroyed.

"And with that, you've fallen into my Trap." Exec boasted. "My real trump card was this! The Quick-Play Spell World Legacy's Memory! With it, I can Special Summon a Mekk-Knight from my Deck in Defense Position! Eeny-meeny miny Mekk-Knight Blue Sky!" The blue one appeared in front of Dawn Dragster with 2800 DEF. "And its effect activates when its Summoned! I draw 1 card for every card you control in the same column as it! There may only be Dawn Dragster, but thanks to that I add Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall to my hand!"

Outlook grit his teeth. 'He knew Dawn Dragster's effect and baited me into it! No...even if I hadn't used its effect, Red Moon would have had enough attack to destroy it...he's one step ahead of me.'

"Appear! The circuit that leads to a better world!" The Link Square appeared above the treetops. "The summoning conditions are 2 monsters, including at least 1 Mekk-Knight. I set Mekk-Knights Orange Sunset and Blue Sky in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became their respective coloured twisters as they shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Emerge! Link 2! Mekk-Knight Morning Star!" A completely robotic Mekk-Knight appeared with 2300 ATK.

"Mekk-Knight Morning Star's effect!" He continued. "When its Link Summoned, I can discard a Mekk-Knight or World Legacy card to add a World Legacy card from my Deck to my hand! I discard World Legacy - "World Shield" to add World Legacy's Secret from my Deck to my hand. And! Since Morning Star and World Legacy Key are in the same column, I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall!" The purple Mekk-Knight emerged with 2800 ATK.

"I set a card! Let's battle! Mekk-Knight Morning Star will attack F.A. Dawn Dragster!" The Link created a blade of blue energy before it slashed the car completely in two, causing it to explode.

 **Outlook's LP: 3500**

"Now Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall will attack you directly!" The monster swung its halberd and stabbed it straight into Outlook's chest, making him scream in pain as he fell to his hands and knees.

 **Outlook's LP: 700**

"With that, I end my turn." Exec snapped his fingers for emphasis. "I don't rush into a Duel blindly. I always have backup plans, I always study my opponents beforehand. Someone like you, who rushes into things, can't beat me in a Duel."

"I don't care..." Outlook muttered, forcing himself to his feet. "What you have to say...all I care about...is winning! That's all I have to do! My turn! I activate the Spell, **Lucky Starlight.** " The card showed a giant sparkling star surrounded by smaller stars all converging on it. "By banishing up to 2 monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with a lower Level then the combined monsters Levels, with its effects negated!"

"Ah! Before that..." Exec stopped him. "I activate the Continuous Trap, World Legacy's Secret! When its activated, I Special Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my Graveyard. My choice is Red Moon!" His first monster reappeared with 2600 ATK in the right zone. "And with World Legacy's Secret on the field, any monster effect activated in the same column as a Mekk-Knight is negated!"

"Even so! I banish F.A. Turbo Charger and Whip Crosser to revive F.A. Dawn Dragster!" The Synchro reappeared with its effects negated. "Then, the summoned monster gains 1 Level for every banished monster!" The Synchro's Level rose to 9.

"Then I activate Auto Navigator's effect in my Graveyard, to reduce Dawn Dragster's Level by 2, and revive it as a Level 2 monster! And since it was summoned, I add another F.A. Field Spell, a second copy of Circuit Grand Prix, from my Deck to my hand." As the Tuner reappeared, his hand count became 3 again.

"I tune my Level 2 Auto Navigator to my Level 7 Dawn Dragster!" The Tuner became 2 rings that the Synchro raced through. "Synchro Summon! Appear, F.A. Motorhome Transport!" The giant train-like Synchro emerged, plowing down trees as it thundered forward with 3000 DEF.

At that moment, the forest completely collapsed around them into data, leaving only a wasteland behind.

"Everythings being erased now. The time is almost upon us." Exec narrowed his eyes. "Sir, you'd better be right." He then turned to Outlook. "Excellent job Synchro Summoning! However, its activated effects will now be negated thanks to Red Moon and World Legacy's Secret."

"I knew that. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, F.A. Test Run, to change Motorhome Transport to attack position and destroy Red Moon!" Outlook declared.

"So you were ready for something like that? Coloured me impressed. But I activate Purple Nightfall's effect! By banishing Red Moon until my next Standby Phase, I add Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse from my Deck to my hand." The red knight vanished in a flash of purple.

"But now that there isn't a Mekk-Knight in Motorhome Transport's column, its effect activates, increasing its Level!" The Synchro's Level rose to 10. "Now I activate the Field Spell, F.A. City Grand Prix, giving my F.A.'s 2 Levels during both Main Phase and Battle Phase, and preventing them from being targeted by card effects, causing Motorhome Transport's effect to activate again!" The monsters ATK rose to 3900.

"Gaining attack is useless." Exec told him. "Whilst I control Mekk-Knight Morning Star, my Mekk-Knights cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster in a different column, and I take no battle damage from them. Therefore, your Synchro's attack is useless."

"I anticipated that. I actviate Motorhome Transport's effect!" He cried. "When it is Level 13 or higher, once per turn, I can Special Summon an F.A. monster from my Graveyard! I revive F.A. Dawn Dragster!" The monsters claws reached in and pulled out the other Synchro, in front of both Morning Star and Purple Nightfall.

"Tch..." Exec hissed in frustration.

"Now I replace City Grand Prix with another Circuit Grand Prix, causing Motorhome Transport's effect to activate again!" The monsters Level dropped to 12. "Battle!" But it instantly rose to 14 whilst Dawn Dragster's became 9. "F.A. Dawn Dragster will attack Mekk-Knight Morning Star!" The racing car dashed forward and impaled the Link Monster, causing it to explode.

 **Exec's LP: 3500**

"Now Circuit Grand Prix's effect activates, allowing me to draw a card, and activating Motorhome Transport's effect again!" The monsters ATK became 4500. "And I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell I drew! F.A. Downforce! I increase Motorhome Transport's Level by 2 until the End Phase, causing its effect to activate again!" The monsters Level rose to 18 with 5400 ATK.

"F.A. Motorhome Transport will attack Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall!" The Synchro charged forward max speed and completely crushed the monster, sending Exec flying back and clinging onto his D-Board for dear life.

 **Exec's LP: 900**

"I end my turn with this." Motorhome Transport's Level dropped to 14 whilst Dawn Dragster's returned to 7.

"God, that was close." Exec admitted as he wiped his forehead. "That stubbornness of yours is almost admirable. Or, is it just a sense of desperation bursting forth? Either way, it's safe to say its dangerous, so I'm going to finish this now."

"Finish it? I control Motorhome Transport with 4200 attack and Dawn Dragster with its negation effect. Do you think you can win right now?" Outlook questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much." He chuckled. "My turn. During the Standby Phase, Red Moon returns to the field, and I'm placing it in the same column as your Dawn Dragster!" The monster reappeared in front of the smaller Synchro. "Thanks to World Legacy's Secret, your Dawn Dragster can't activate its effect anymore, but I can activate Red Moon's effect to banish Orange Sunset and destroy it!" Red Moon fired a red ray that destroyed the Synchro.

"Even so! I still have Motorhome Transport! And there's no way you can beat it!" Outlook declared.

"I don't need to. But I will use it, seeing as how World Legacy's Secret and your overbloated Synchro are in the same column, I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse to that column." The indigo Mekk-Knight carrying its giant ring appeared with 2700 ATK. "And I activate Indigo Eclipse's effect to move it to the middle column, meaning the right column is free for me to Summon another Mekk-Knight, namely Green Horizon!" The green staff wielding humanoid appeared with 2400 ATK.

"Here comes the climax! Appear! The circuit that leads to a better world!" The Link Square appeared up above in the darkening sky. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Mekk-Knights! I set Red Moon, Indigo Eclipse and Green Horizon in the Link Markers!" The monsters became their coloured twisters and shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Descend! Link 3! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" The boss monster slowly descended from the heavens, causing a rainbow to spread across the dark sky.

"Even if you Link Summoned, it only has 3000 attack! It can't beat my monster!" Outlook yelled.

"It doesn't need to. By sending my World Legacy Key in the same column as Spectrum Supreme to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Yellow Star from my Deck." The yellow winged Mekk-Knight appeared with 3100 DEF. "And now that it is the only card in its column, Spectrum Supreme can attack my opponent directly!"

"D-Directly!?" Outlook gasped.

"Battle! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme will attack you directly! Rainbow Ragnarok!" The monster unleashed a wave of all colours that completely enveloped Outlook, causing him to cry out as his D-Board crashed into the ground.

 **Outlook's LP: 0**

 **Exec: WIN!**

Exec stopped and stepped off his D-Board, walking over to Outlook, who was lying on the ground, staring up into oblivion.

"...I lost." He whispered, seemingly to himself. "...I lost. I lost. IlostIlostIlostIlostIlostIlostIlost..." His eyes seemed to shake with fear. "I...lost..."

Then he smiled. But it was a pained smile. One filled with fear. "Ah...I'm...falling. The light...it's getting further away...it's a speck now. Because I lost...I fell...I'm falling...back...back...back into the dark recesses of my mind...the paralysis...the fear...it's gripping me...I can't...I...can't..."

He turned into data before he could finish.

"...That confirms it." Exec nodded to himself. "He was one of the six. The loss caused his mental state to completely deteriorate. Well, at least that problems taken care of now."

He then turned and looked towards the Tower. "Sir said that the Tower would be taken care of by Fullcross or Playmaker...I can definitely see that happening."

He then sighed. "But if that's so...why did he send her after him now? This is hardly the time...sometimes I wonder what goes through his head...ah, well. Jobs done. Coffee break time."

Exec logged out, before the ground he was standing on crumbled away into data.

 _Battle Bounzer: You can activate this card by discarding it. When you would take battle or effect damage, halve it. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish this card from the GY to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand with its effects negated._

 _Corner Combat: If you only control 1 monster, that monster gains 300 ATK for every monster your opponent controls, and your opponent must attack it if able, until the End Phase._

 _Underworld Dice: When an effect targets a monster you control with a Level, negate that effect, then roll a die. Increase that monsters Level by the result._

 _Rebirth Bomb: Destroy all monsters you control, then Special Summon an equal number of monsters (except the destroyed monsters) from your GY in DEF Position with their effects negated._

 _Big Double Dip: Target 1 monster with a Level you control, tribute 1 other monster you control with a Level, then increase the targeted monsters Level by the tributed monsters Level._

 _Lucky Starlight: If you control no monsters, banish up to 2 monsters from your GY, then Special Summon 1 monster from your GY with a Level less then the total Levels of the banished monsters with its effects negated, then increase its Level by 1 for each monster banished by this cards effect._

 **And here's a chapter! I know I said I was gonna take a break but I was in a good mood and felt like I should write this whilst I was up for it. And its a long chapter as well, so there you go!**

 **Now then, a lot of people have been repeatedly asking me about other Yu-Gi-Oh stories, such as a DSOD story and a continuation of Arc-VOC, but in all honesty, I'm just too worn out to start other stories like that. It's better for me to just focus on one Yu-Gi-Oh story (this one) then try and juggle others, it would burn me out far too quickly. However, I am working on other non-Yu-Gi-Oh stories, and maybe I'll be starting a new one, so check out my profile if you're interested!**

 **Also, today's episode totally proved my point, guys. He Fusion Summoned just like Playmaker, he beat Aoi, just like Playmaker. He's a Playmaker Echo Character! But it was nice to see Aoi Fusion Summon, good for her.**

 **On that note, did anybody else watch E3? I'm a Nintendo guy and I was satisfied, even if there was no Metroid or Animal Crossing. And Kingdom Hearts 3 is closer now, so close I can taste it...*weeps softly* its been so long...**

 **With that...I need a lie down. See you next time folks.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Penultimate Trials

"This is frustrating..."

Revolver was leaning against the base of the Tower, arms folded, deep in thought.

"Rescuero and Go Onizuka...their defeats way on my mind." He admitted to himself aloud. "...This is just confirming to me that I still haven't shed the weakness of my childhood. The weakness that made my father get taken away. The weakness that made me crack...!"

He stared down at his own palm. "Or...is it my humanity? If I discard that, or lose it, am I any better then what I am trying to destroy?"

He re-folded his arms. "What the hell am I doing? Asking these questions now? I've already come too far to be questioning myself now. What must happen now, is that the Tower must be completed, and after that, we must see what the world makes of its activation. After that...begin anew."

He stopped as he heard footsteps approaching. 'Are you finally here? Playmaker? Will you satisfy this fire in my heart?' He looked up, but was surprised at who he saw.

"Fullcross." He stepped forward and unfolded his arms as the masked man walked towards him. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry I'm not your Dueling fuckbuddy." Fullcross stated.

"What a harsh tone." Revolver pointed out. "You seem to be angry."

"Angry? No...I'm bitter." He stated. "Bitter at you."

"...Is that so?" Revolver held up his hand as a Data Storm appeared in his palm. "In that case...let out all of your aggression!" He tossed the Data Storm at Fullcross.

And Fullcross did nothing as it completely enveloped him.

"What!?" Revolver clenched his fist, cancelling the attack, revealing a damaged, but alive Fullcross. "You didn't attack back...you didn't even move...what is this?"

"I can't afford to play this God game with you now." He stated.

"Game?" Revolver echoed.

"I didn't want to fight you. All this time I didn't want to fight you." Fullcross admitted. "Because I wanted to believe...that there was still a part of that person remaining."

"...Wait..." Revolver mumbled.

"A person who I once used to respect. A person who saved lives instead of taking them, and talked about building a future, instead of destroying it." Fullcross said, as he placed a hand on his mask. "I'm the one...who faced who you once were."

Fullcross lifted his mask, and Revolver gasped.

"You...! After all this time...!" He breathed.

Fullcross put his mask back on, the red lights that were his irises flashing back to life. "But finally I realised. The person I respected, my friend, isn't coming back. All that's left is you, Revolver."

Revolver just stood there in shock for a moment. "...And what does that make you? When did you become...this?"

"I am Fullcross. I am the freedom of my anger, my resentment, my ambition." Fullcross stated. "That's who I am."

Revolver narrowed his eyes. "What is your point?"

"Duel me." He stated simply. "I will crush you, and make the Tower crumble."

"How blunt." Revolver spat. "Even after all this time, you still have that naivety."

"But now its backed up by knowledge and skill." Fullcross argued.

Revolver chuckled bitterly. "How ironic...for you to appear now. I ignored you the moment my father was taken, but it seems you never forgot me."

"I couldn't. And now, I'll be the one to kill you."

The leader of Hanoi frowned. "What a timing of fate. Perhaps...this is what this has truly been building up to, all this time."

"I don't believe in fate. I believe in potential." Fullcross stated.

"Of course. That's just like you..." He said a name, but it was drowned out by the rush of the Data Storm.

The two of them jumped on their D-Boards and began rising upwards, up into the Tower, up into the rings as giant pieces of debris shot past them, threatening to crash into them. Despite this, the two of them still rammed the sides of their boards into one another in fits of aggression, banging against the other as they rode forward.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Fullcross vs. Revolver LP: 4000**

"I'm going first." Fullcross stated.

"And why is that?" Revolver questioned.

"I instigated this, so I will be the first to strike. You retaliate. I Normal Summon **Deliete Hole**!" The monster that appeared looked like a metallic toy stag beetle, even with a little beeping red antenna and flashing pixelated compound eyes. It had two sets of blurring, buzzing golden wings that gave off sparks of electricity. Its two curving horns were at least twice the size of its own body, curving greatly outwards, the right one being blue and the left one being red.

 **Deliete H-0-L, Level 4, Thunder, WIND, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100**

"With that I end my turn." He said.

"Ending your turn with only one monster?"" Revolver questioned.

"It's all need right now." He said.

"Are you mocking me? Ah!" Revolver was distracted for a moment and had to quickly swerve out of the way as a chunk of destroyed building flew past him. Before it could hit Fullcross his monster grabbed it in its horns and crushed it. "AI for your monsters? How completely ridiculous."

"What you call ridiculous I call detail, and realism." Fullcross said.

"You don't get to talk about realism. You hate reality. My turn." Revolver drew. "By discarding a monster, I Special Summon Defrag Dragon from my hand." The red and blue dragon formed from crystals. "Then I Normal Summon Hibernation Dragon!" A dragon that looked like it had a microchip for a body appeared next to Defrag.

"When Hibernation Dragon is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Level 4 or lower Dragon in my Graveyard to my hand. I choose the **Double Down Dragon** discarded by Defrag, and since I control 2 or more Dragons, I can Special Summon it!" The monster that appeared was a mainly skeletal dragon on all fours with its legs, neck and tail bound by spiekd shackles as metal rings filled in the spaces between its ribcages, and a metal jaw replaced its lower one. On the end of its tail was another dragon head with a metal mask and a bony lower jaw.

 **Double Down Dragon, Level 2, Dragon, DARK, ATK: 1200 DEF: 600**

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Dragons! I set Defrag, Double Down and Hibernation Dragons in the Link Markers!" The monsters became different coloured twisters that all tunnelled into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Flash Charge Dragon!" A dark purple dragon balancing on wheels appeared with three cannon barrels attached to its shoulders and back, giving it 2300 ATK.

"Double Down Dragon's second effect! When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can target a DARK Dragon in my Graveyard, and send another copy from my hand or Deck to join it! I send another copy of Double Down Dragon to my Graveyard." Revolver then spun on his D-Board to face Fullcross and point. "I fear nothing, least of all you. Battle! Flash Charge Dragon will attack Deliete Hole! Dirty Rush Supremacy!" The monster began charging in all three of its cannons.

"I activate Deliete Hole's Quick Effect, to destroy Deliete Virus in my hand!" Fullcross revealed the monster before crushing it in its grip. "This triggers Hole's other effect! When itself or another Deliete card is destroyed, I can banish 1 monster on the field until the End Phase!"

"What did you say!?" Revolver gasped.

"I banish Flash Charge Dragon!" Hole connected its two horns as they glowed purple, creating a purple vortex in the middle that sucked the Link Monster in.

"So that's what you meant. It seems you weren't bluffing." Revolver admitted. "But still...I should be enjoying this, like with Playmaker, yet all I feel is anger at you countering my moves so effortlessly."

"Good. A killer doesn't deserve to feel good." Fullcross stated.

"But during my End Phase, Flash Charge Dragon will return to me, and I will place it here!" His Link Monster reappeared in a flash of purple light in his middle monster zone. "With this, Flash Charge now points to both Extra Monster Zones, meaning your Link Summons are sealed."

"Talking like that whilst I still have Hole? When did you become so conceited?" Fullcross asked.

"Conceited and determined are very different." Revolver argued.

"You're determined for all the wrong reasons." He stated.

"I don't have to listen to anything someone like you says. It's obviously clear we're at opposite extremes on this matter." Revolver said, clenching his fist. "All you can do now, is defeat me and stop the destruction of your precious online world!"

"That's what I said from the very beginning! My turn!"

 _VRAINS_

"How interesting."

Blood Shepherd and Erazure stood in the street, staring up at the tower as everything around them continued to crumble.

"It seems we've reached the endgame." Shepherd said. "I'm not going to stick around, just in case."

"I'm staying." Erazure said. "It would be dishonourable of me to run now whilst they're fighting. Besides, even if this world does completely vanish, at least I'll go out like Ghost Girl."

"Igiot. Talking about honour in this situation. This is war, and clearly not mine." Shepherd muttered.

"It's confusing." Erazure admitted. "Am I supposed to root for Fullcross? He's not exactly the best guy..."

"You could do a lot worse." Shephered figured. "Besides...'good' and 'evil' are superfluous right now. The only term that truly matters is 'winner'. So wish for that. As for me, there's nothing else to be gained and everything to lose, so I'm leaving." He snapped his fingers and Logged Out.

"A winner, huh?" Erazure mumbled as he stared up at the Tower.

 _VRAINS_

 _"I can't believe that Spectre jerk stalled us for so long!"_ Ai panicked. _"The Tower is nearing completion!"_

"At this rate, we won't have time to make it their and defeat Revolver!" Playmaker huffed as he ran down the streets.

"Is that so?"

Suddenly, a barrier appeared which Playmaker ran into, bouncing him back in a cry of pain.

 _"Playmaker!"_ Ai panicked.

Polaris Hierophant walked out of an alleyway. "I have to stop you here."

"You're...a Charisma Duelist?" Playmaker questioned.

"As you yourself said, we don't have time to talk." She practically mumbled. "Hand over the Ignis, and I will take you to Revolver instantly."

 _"Eeep! You can't go making deals like that now!"_ Ai cried.

"Get out of my way." Playmaker muttered. "I don't trust your word. You work for the same group as Exec, don't you?"

"Quick. And correct." She nodded. "If you were to give us a name, you could call us the Better Faction. We are striving to make a better world."

 _"You're no BF of mine!"_ Ai accused.

"You're not taking this Ignis. People like you who use force never turn out just." Playmaker reasoned.

"You're the unjust side if you side with that Ignis. Or...do you not know?" Polaris kept her stoic look, but narrowed her eyes. "That Ignis...also known by DARK, a name we humans cannot comprehend, IGNIS006, and the name Ai...it was created from the data culminated by the children of the Lost Incident."

"What?! Playmaker gasped.

"That thing in your Duel Disk, is the culmination for your suffering. The reason you went through hell." She went on. "And countless simulations were run, over and over and over again...each and every time, in the future, the Ignis would destroy humanity."

"Huh...?" A watching Shoichi gasped. "Destroy...humanity!?"

"But of course it knows that. Its known all along. Because it never lost its memories." She said. "Even if damaged, Dr. Kogami knew memories were an important asset to free will, so he made it that the Ignis were very durable in that department. Even being torn to shreds by a Cracking Dragon would not erase it."

"Is this true, Ai?" Playmaker questioned it.

 _"Ulp!"_ Ai became sheepish. _"W-Well...maybe I've had my memories all this time...and maybe I knew I was the Ignis that came from YOUR data from the Lost Incident...b-but if I thought you knew that then you wouldn't help me! All I really wanted to do was get home! I swear! And I would never turn against humanity! Because I've been with you all this time! My partner! Right? Right!?"_

Playmaker seemingly ignored him. "I still won't allow you to have your way, Polaris Hierophant."

 _"Playmaker...?"_ Ai wept a little.

"Then I will take it from you. In a Speed Duel." Her D-Board appeared as she pointed. "We fly towards the Tower. If you win, you will be on Revolver's doorstep. If you lose...you will still get there, just not a winner."

"Your still helping me in a roundabout way?" Playmaker questioned skeptically.

"The destruction of the online world would hinder us, too. Its in our best interests that you succeed...in at least that area." The two of them shot off down into the desert-like area.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Playmaker vs. Polaris Hierophant LP: 4000**

"First turn." Polaris stated. "I Normal Summon Chosen by the World Chalice." A surprisingly Psychic swordsman appeared with 1600 ATK. "Appear, the circuit that leads to a better world!" The Link Square appeared ahead of her. "The summoning condition is a non-Token Normal monster! I set Chosen in the Link Marker!" The monster became a gold twister that blasted into the arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Imduk the World Chalice Dragon!" The Aquamarine dragon flew alongside her with 800 ATK.

 _"She already Link Summoned, but its only Link 1! How silly, right Playmaker?"_ He didn't respond. _"Ah, heh...uh..."_

"Imduk allows me to Normal Summon a World Chalice monster a second time, so I Normal Summon Crowned by the World Chalice." A female Spellcaster appeared with 0 ATK. "Appear again, the circuit that leads to a better world! The summoning conditions are 2 monsters with different Types and Attributes. I set Imduk and Crowned in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Ib the World Chalice Priestess!" A Link form of Crowned appeared with 1800 ATK.

"When Imduk is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a World Chalice monster from my hand." She continued. "I Special Summon Lee the World Chalice Fairy." A bunch of small black boxes appeared that displayed a hologram of a futuristic fairy with 2000 DEF. "When Lee is Normal or Special Summoned, I add a World Chalice monster from my Deck to my hand, I choose Beckoned by the World Chalice."

"So she continues to Link Summon, making her monsters stronger." Playmaker deduced.

"Appear once more! The circuit that leads to a better world! The summoning conditions are 2 World Chalice monsters! I set Ib and Lee in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Arise, Link 2! Auram the World Chalice Blademaster!" The sword wielding Link appeared.

"That monster..." Playmaker muttered.

 _"It's Cyberse!?"_ Ai gasped.

"When we obtained our own Ignis, it made Cyberse monsters for us." Polaris explained.

 _"They have an Ignis too?"_ Ai crossed his arms. _"Who would be working with these guys?"_

"Since Ib was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Beckoned by the World Chalice from my hand." A scarf wearing spear wielder appeared with 1800 ATK. "Now I activate Auram's effect. By tributing the Beckoned it points to, I can revive Ib from the Graveyard!" The Normal Monster burst into sparkles as the Link Monster returned. "And whilst Ib is Linked, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. I set a card and end my turn."

 _"With this, she has two Link Monsters, and one is indestructible! On her first turn!"_ Ai panicked. _"But! We can do better! Right, partner?"_

"My turn!" Playmaker ignored him, causing him to hang his head. "I Normal Summon Link Streamer!" A golden monster with solar panel wings appeared with 1600 ATK. "Since I Normal Summoned a Cyberse, I Special Summon Boot Staggered from my hand." A surprisingly beefy monster with 2300 ATK and a data polygon body appeared. "And since I Summoned a Cyberse whilst I controlled Link Streamer, its effect allows me to Special Summon a Data Token." A smaller, silver version of Link Streamer without a head appeared next to it.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" The Link Square appeared ahead of Playmaker. "The summoning condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse! I set the Data Token in the Link Marker!" The little Token shot into the arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Link Disciple!" The small soldier-like Link appeared with 500 ATK.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 Effect Monsters! I set Link Disciple and Link Streamer in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Underclock Taker!" The funnel-shaped Cyberse spun out of the Link Square in front of Boot Staggered with 1000 ATK. "I activate Underclok Taker's effect! By targeting both Auram and Boot Staggered, your monster loses attack equal to mine!" His Link Monster unleashed several red waves that reduced the opposing Cyberse Link's ATK to 0.

 _"Yesyesyes! With this, Underclock Taker will destroy Auram, and Boot Staggered will destroy Ib!"_ Ai cheered.

"Battle! Underclock Taker will attack Auram the World Chalice Blademaster!" The Link spun like a drill and bore into Auramn, destroying it.

 **Polaris' LP: 3000**

"I activate my Continuous Trap; **Unextraordinary Backup**!" The Trap showed an armoured hand moving a wooden pawn piece in front of a two metal knight pieces as two more pawn pieces were fallen over behind it. "When an Effect Monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Graveyard. I revive Crowned by the World Chalice." The monster reappeared with 2100 DEF.

 _"She revived a monster! And now Ib is linked again, so it can't be destroyed..."_ Ai sighed.

"Even so, Boot Staggered will attack Ib the World Chalice Priestess!" The monster generated a cube of data in its hands that it shot at the monster, who blocked it but the attack released a shockwave.

 **Polaris' LP: 2500**

"When Boot Staggered inflict battle damage, I can Special Summon a Stag Token." A teardrop shaped Token appeared with 0 DEF. "I end my turn."

"Mine then." She drew. "Appear, the circuit that leads to a better world! The summoning condition is 1 Non-Token Normal Monster. I set Crowned in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Ascend, Link 1! Imduk the World Chalice Dragon!"

"She has multiple copies..." Playmaker mumbled as the dragon reappeared on her field.

"Now I activate the Spell, World Legacy's Heart. With it, I add Lee the World Chalice Fairy and Beckoned by the World Chalice from my Ggraveyard to my hand." She revealed them. "And due to Imduk's effect, I can Normal Summon both of them!" The two returned monsters quickly appeared on her field. "When Lee is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a World Legacy monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose another Chosen by the World Chalice."

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to a better world! The summoning conditions are 2 monsters! I set Imduk and Lee in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! LANpholinkus!"

"Another Cyberse!" Ai pointed as a digital dragon flew alongside her.

"Since Imduk was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I Special Summon Chosen from my hand, and I immediately use it to Link Summon a third Imduk!" The warrior quickly appeared on the field only to shoot into the square and emerge as a dragon.

 _"She's Link Summoning so fast! It's like lightning! Scary!"_ Ai cried.

"Appear once more! The circuit that leads to a better world! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Link Monsters! I set LANpholinkus and Imduk in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior!" An upgraded form of Beckoned appeared with 2500 ATK.

"That's her boss monster." Playmaker figured.

"When Ningirsu is Link Summoned, I draw 1 card for every World Chalice monster it points to. He points to both Ib and Beckoned, so I draw 2 cards." She drew them and checked them. "I activate the Continuous Spell, **Normalice**." The card showed Giga Gagagigo exhibiting a dark red menacing aura with glowing red eyes. "All Normal and Non-Effect monsters I control gain 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects." Beckoned's ATK rose to 2800.

"Battle! Beckoned by the World Chalice attacks Boot Staggered!" The monsters spear glowed with energy as its thrust it into the Cyberse, destroying it.

 **Playmaker's LP: 3500**

"Now Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior will attack Underclock Taker!" Polaris pointed forward commandingly.

"By discarding Rescue Interlacer, the damage I take from this battle becomes 0." Playmaker slid the monster into his GY as his Link was destroyed, creating a barrier that protected him.

"Fine. But Ib will destroy your last monster, the Stag Token!" Ib fired a blue ray from her staff that destroyed the Token. "I end my turn."

"During the End Phase of the turn I activated Rescue Interlacer's effect, I revive it." A female, skater-like monster jumped out of the GY with 1200 DEF.

 _"Our field was wiped clean, whilst she has three monsters and two backrow cards!"_ Ai panicked.

"My turn!" Playmaker didn't flinch. "I Normal Summon RAM Clouder!" A white sheep with electronic horns and tail appeared with 1800 ATK, its wool crackling with static. "Once per turn, I can tribute a monster I control to revive a Cyberse. I tribute Rescue Interlacer to revive Underclock Taker!" His first monster burst into sparkles as his Link appeared on the field once again. "I activate Underclock Taker's effect, to reduce Ningirsu's attack by RAM Clouder's 1800 attack!"

"That won't work." She stated. "I activate World Chalice Guardragon's effect in my hand. By discarding it, the effect targeting my Link Monster is negated, and your monster is destroyed!" Underclock Taker burst into sparkles.

"When you negate my monsters effect, I can Special Summon Striping Partner from my hand!" A cyber hound appeared, running beside Playmaker. "And when it is Special Summoned, I can revive a Level 4 or lower Cyberse, and I choose Link Streamer!" The gold monster flew out of the portal.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning condition is 2 monsters! I set RAM Clouder and Striping Partner in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Security Dragon!" The smaller, red version of Firewall Dragon appeared. "When a Cyberse is Summoned, Link Streamer Special Summons a Data Token!" The monster generated another silver version of itself.

"Now I activate the Equip Spell, Cynet Defrag, to revive a Level 4 or lower Cyberse in defence position and equip it with this card." Playmaker continued. "I revive RAM Clouder!" The sheep monster reappeared with the card attached to it.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Cyberse monsters! I set Link Streamer, RAM Clouder and the Data Token in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Encode Talker!" The LIGHT Code Talker appeared behind Security Dragon."

 _"Hold on...ohhhhhh! This is good! This is really good!"_ Ai perked up.

"I activate Security Dragon's effect!" Playmaker gestured. "Once whilst its on the field and co-linked, I can target a monster you control and return it to the hand. I choose Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior!" Security Dragon shot out a bolt of red lighting from its head that hit the Link 3, causing it to vanish in a red light.

 _"And since it wasn't destroyed, Unextraordinary Backup doesn't activate!"_ Ai clapped.

"Battle! Security Dragon will attack Beckoned by the World Chalice! But since Encode Talker points to it, it isn't destroyed, I take no battle damage, and Encode Talker gains its attack until the end of the turn!" Security Dragon fired a red laser that the normal monster blocked as Encode's ATK rose to 5100. "Now Encode Talker will attack Ib the World Chalice Priestess!"

 _"Yes! It's our win!"_ Ai cheered.

"Unextraordinary Backup's other effect!" She held her hand out towards the Trap. "Whilst I control a Normal Monster, I choose the targets of your attacks and effects, so I switch your attack target to Beckoned!" The Normal monster leapt in front of the Link and defended her from Encode's shield sword slash, destroying it.

 **Polaris' LP: 200**

 _"Dang! We were so close!"_ Ai yelped.

"With this, there is nothing more you can do." Polaris said as Encode Talker's ATK returned to normal. "It will be decided soon."

At that point, the two of them had reached the base of the Tower and began circling around it.

"My turn. I activate World Chalice Guardragon's effect in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I revive a Normal monster next to my monsters Link in defence position, and I choose Chosen by the World Chalice." The young sword wielder reappeared next to Ib.

"I now activate the final effect of Unextraordinary Backup. By sending it to the Graveyard, I can add a Normal monster in my Graveyard to my hand." The Trap burst into sparkles as she picked out and revealed Crowned by the World Chalice. "I now activate Lee the World Chalice Fairy's effect in my Graveyard. Once per turn, by sending a monster from the hand or field to the Graveyard, I can add it to my hand. I discard Crowned to add Lee back and Normal Summon her, triggering her effect to add another Beckoned by the World Chalice from my Deck to my hand."

"Appear! The circuit that leads to a better world! The summoning conditions are 3 monsters. I set Ib, Chosen and Lee in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Traffic Ghost!" A cloaked monster comprised of green lines of code appeared wielding a silver sabre, its 1800 ATK being boosted to 2800 thanks to Normalice. "And since Ib was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Beckoned from my hand." The spear wielder appeared, its ATK also boosted to 2800.

 _"She has 2 monsters with 2800 attack!"_ Ai pointed dumbly.

"Now I equip Traffic Ghost with **Simple Shroud**." The card showed an injured shining white soldier in a blowing wasteland wearing a black, frayed shroud. "I can only equip this to a Normal or Non-Effect monster. You can only target the equipped monster for attacks and card effects, and once per turn, I can gain Life equal to its attack." As the Link 3 Non-Effect donned the Shroud, Polaris glowed as she recovered LP.

 **Polaris' LP: 3000**

 _"This is horrible! She gained 2800 Life just like that!"_ Ai panicked.

"Battle. Beckoned by the World Chalice will attack Encode Talker!" The Normal monster dashed forward and stabbed Encode cleanly through its shield, destroying it.

 **Playmaker's LP: 3000**

"And Traffic Ghost will attack Security Dragon!" The Link Monster leapt forward and cleanly sliced the Link 2 in half with its sword.

 **Playmaker's LP: 1300**

"When a monster equipped with Simple Shroud destroys a monster by battle, you take an additional 800 damage." The shroud unleashed a storm of black needles that stabbed into Playmaker, making him cry out in pain as he fell to one knee.

 **Playmaker's LP: 500**

"I end my turn. You have no cards on your field or in your hand. You cannot possibly win." Polaris said. "Hand over the DARK Ignis, and let us create a better world, for you as well. A world in which, perhaps, the pain of the Lost Incident can fade away."

"I won't give up...and I won't lose!" Playmaker declared as he stood back up. "All I must do...is win!"

"I'd like to see you try." Polaris threatened.

"My...turn!" He drew. "This situation may look bad...but now, I have 500 Life!"

 _"Yes! Storm Access!"_ Ai cheered.

Playmaker flew closer to the base of the Tower, where a very violent Data Storm was swirling around.

 _"Hey, Playmaker...this one looks very strong."_ Ai pointed out.

"Storm Access!" Playmaker ignored him ad he shoved his arm into the wind and cried out in pain. He grit his teeth and endured it as a card began to form in his hand.

"I was waiting for you to become desperate enough to do that." Polaris said, making Playmaker gasp. "I activate my Skill! Skill Cancel! Storm Access is locked!"

"She also has Skill Cancel!?" Playmaker gasped as the card faded, before his hand was cleanly sliced off as he fell to his hands and knees.

"With this, you cannot win." Polaris stated.

'Damnit...this is just like with Exec...!' He cursed in his head. 'Can I really not beat them? But if I can't...then my future...and Jin's...nothing will...!'

 _"Hang in there, Playmaker!"_

Suddenly, Playmaker's hand was healed as a human sized Ai jumped out of his Duel Disk.

"Ai..." Playmaker spoke.

 _"Maybe you don't trust me. Maybe you never did. But still, I can't let my partner suffer like this!"_ Ai said. _"I'll make up for being kinda-sorta-useless all this time! I can use this Skill too! Storm Access!"_ He shoved his hand into the wind and cried out in pain.

"The Ignis is using its own Skill?" Polaris gasped.

Ai grabbed a card and pulled it out before retreating into Playmaker's Duel Disk. _"I...I got a good one...Playmaker..."_

"Ai..." Playmaker smiled slightly. "Let's go! I activate Cynet Defrag's effect in the Graveyard! Once per Duel, by paying half my Life Points, I can activate it!"

 **Playmaker's LP: 250**

"I revive RAM Clouder!" The sheep reappeared on the field. "And I activate its effect to tribute itself and revive Underclock Taker!" The sheep vanished for it to be replaced by the recurring monster. "I Normal Summon Swap Cleric!" A blue cleric-like robot appeared next to the Link Monster. "I activate Underclock Taker's effect! I reduce Traffic Ghost's attack by Swap Cleric's 500!" Traffic Ghost's ATK fell to 2300.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set Underclock Taker and Swap Cleric in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Transcode Talker!" A new orange, EARTH Code Talker appeared wielding a gun. "Swap Cleric's effect! By reducing the Link Monster's attack by 500, I draw a card!"

"I activate Transcode Talker's effect! Once per turn, I can revive a Link 3 or lower Cyberse next to its Link! I revive Encode Talker!" The yellow Code Talker appeared behind Transcode. "Whilst Transcode is co-linked, itself and the co-linked Cyberse both gain 500 attack, and cannot be targeted by card effects!" Transcode's ATK rose back to 2300 whilst Encode's became 2800.

"You may have obtained a powerful monsters, but you still cannot beat me." Polaris stated.

"Are you sure?" Playmaker questioned. "As I control a Cyberse monster, I Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand." One of his staple monsters appeared next to the Code Talkers.

"Appear once more! The circuit that lead to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 or more monsters! I set Encode Talker and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Firewall Dragon!" His ace Link 4 appeared with a screech appeared behind Transcode, boosting its ATK to 3000.

"Firewall Dragon...that's...!" Polaris gasped.

"Battle! Firewall Dragon will attack Traffic Ghost! Tempest Attack!" The monster changed forms before unleashing a red beam that destroyed the Link 3.

 **Polaris' LP: 2300**

"Now I activate Firewall Dragon's effect! For every co-linked Link it has, I return a monster on the field or Graveyard to its owners hand! I return Beckoned by the World Chalice! Emergency Escape!" The dragon unleashed blue lightning from its head that zapped the Normal Monster back to the hand. "And now Transcode Talker will attack you directly! Transcode Finish!" The monster readied its gun and fired, enveloping Polaris in an orange beam.

 **Polaris' LP: 0**

 **Playmaker: WIN!**

 _"We did it!"_ Ai cheered as Playmaker stopped.

"That was unexpected..." Polaris mumbled as she dusted herself down. "You are strong. But I will not give up. I will help to create a better world."

"What are you talking about?" Playmaker asked.

"The key to the Cyberse World...the project the Ignis created...that is what we want." She said, narrowing her eyes. "The ultimate code...Nucleus!"

"Nucleus?" Playmaker echoed.

"We will get that Ignis...but for now, stop the Tower of Hanoi." Polaris told him before Logging Out.

"Despite looking so bland, she was seriously tough." Ai said.

"Ai, do you know what Nucleus is?" Playmaker asked.

 _"Nucleus? I remember that project! All of the Ignis contributed to it!"_ Ai cheered, before becoming sheepish. _"Buuuut I was lazy, so I didn't help out much. All I did was give them some of my code. I don't even know what Nucleus does..."_

"Why are they after it then...?" His eyes then widened. "The Tower!"

 _"Ah! Right! We need to take out Revolver! But where is he!?"_ Ai panicked.

"Yusaku!" Suddenly, Shoichi's voice beeped out to him.

"Shoichi! Are you okay?" Playmaker asked.

"I'm fine! Just, you need to Log Out now!" He told him. "I just got something crucial!"

 _VRAINS_

"My turn!" Fullcross drew, electricity crackling around him to destroy any debris that got near. "I Norma Summon Deliete Atom, then activate the Spell, Deliete Hack, and destroy it with Deliete Hole's Quick Effect! This causes both of Hack's effects to activate, the first reviving Deliete Virus, and the second allowing me to draw a card!" His field quickly filled up with crackling virus monsters as he drew.

"You won't activate Deliete Hole's effect?" Revolver questioned.

"No, I'll get rid of it now! Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Deliete monsters! I set Hole, Atom and Virus in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became lightning that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Deliete Off Fiend!" His staple Link 3 appeared on the field with a roar.

"You're a fool! With Flash Charge Dragon's effect, your Link Monster is destroyed!" Revolver pointed.

"That's a poor countermeasure. Off Fiend cannot be destroyed by card effects." As Flash Charge launched three red rays, Off Fiend created a shield that protected itself. "The same can't be said for your monster, however. Off Fiend's Quick Effect destroys the Flash Charge Dragon it points to! Fiendish Lightning!" The monster launched a bolt of red lightning that destroyed the Link 3.

"I'm ending this now. I set a card and battle! Deliete Off Fiend will attack you directly, Revolver! Rage Erase!" The monster roared and shot a ball of lightning at him.

"Do you really think it's that easy!? I Special Summon Chobham Armour Dragon from my hand in attack position! It cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, and the damage I take is halved!" A bulky green dragon appeared with 0 ATK that blocked the attack, causing its green armour to fall away and reveal a thin pink dragon.

 **Revolver's LP: 2750**

"Hand trap, huh? Well, that's why I set a card." Fullcross said. "But no matter what, I will end you!"

"It feels like a ghost of some kind has come back to haunt me in my hour of triumph." Revolver mumbled. "But no matter what...I will succeed!"

 _Deliete H-0-L: (Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 card on your field or in your hand. When this card or another 'Deliete' card you control or in your hand is destroyed, you can banish 1 monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. You can only use the effects of this cards name once per turn._

 _Double Down Dragon: If you control 2 or more Dragon monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is sent from the field to the GY, you can target 1 DARK Dragon in your GY, send another copy of that card from your hand/Deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of this card's name once per turn._

 _Unextraordinary Backup: Whilst you control a Normal Monster, you can choose the targets of your opponents attacks and card effects. When an Effect Monster you control is destroyed by battle or your opponents card effects, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from your GY. You can send this face-up card to the GY to add 1 Normal Monster in your GY to your hand._

 _Normalice: All Normal/Non-Effect monsters you control gain 1000 ATK, and cannot be destroyed by card effects._

 _Simple Shroud: Equip only to a Normal/Non-Effect Monster. Once per turn, you can gain LP equal to its ATK. When the equipped monster destroys an opponents monster by battle, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks or card effects._

 **Yeah I had time and I felt like it, so I decide to write this...over the course of a couple of days, but I've been busy, and I'm feeling I should write other stuff.**

 **Important thing to note! A big well done and thank you to ScalchopWarrior for her latest chapter of 'Who Would Win?' in Arc-V, which was Hotaru from Arc-VOC vs. Yuri, which she did very well on, so go check that out if you want!**

 **As you can probably tell, we're closing in on the final Duel of Season 1. How do you think it will go down? That's something for you guys to think on, as well as this question!**

 **QOTC: What new Summoning Types (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum) would fit the OC's of this story (Fullcross, Sholt, Kris). Why? And do you have any suggestions?**

 **With Season 2 approaching, its oblivious our OC's will get new summoning methods, but what would you like to see from each of them and why? You also explain how it would fit them! Synchro and Xyz don't mix well with Link Summoning because Levels are all over the place, that's probably why they're primarily Fusion at the minute.**

 **I have one last important thing to say...next chapter, you will all see why Fullcross is the strongest VRAINS OC, out of any VRAINS fanfic.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Ascended Dueling

"It's my turn now!" Revolver declared as he drew. "I activate the second effect of Hibernation Dragon in my Graveyard! As I control no Link Monsters, I can banish it to revive a DARK Dragon Link in my Graveyard! Revive, Flash Charge Dragon!" His Link 3 quickly reappeared on the field next to Chobham Armour Dragon.

"A Link 3 and an Effect Monster...you can't make a Borrel Link with that, so I'm guessing Topologic Bomber Dragon?" Fullcross questioned.

"So you know about my Deck. This is annoying, I should have researched you more alongside Playmaker." Revolver grumbled. "Appear! the future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set Flash Charge and Chobham Armour in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became double the amount of twisters that drilled into the points.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Topologic Bomber Dragon!" The imposing Link 4 with 3000 ATK appeared with a deafening roar, blowing all the debris in the ring around it away.

"I activate Deliete Off Fiend's effect!" Fullcross interrupted. "When either of us Link Summons, I can target a Link Monster and negate its effects whilst I control Off Fiend! Off Effect!" A symbol of a power button appeared on Topologic Bomber Dragon, causing the monster to grey.

"An effect like that as well...?" He snorted. "Chobham Armour Dragon's effect! When it is used as Link Material, we both add a monster from our Graveyard to our hands. I choose Double Down Dragon."

"I choose Deliete Hole." Fullcross revealed his monster.

"Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect may be negated now...but when Off Fiend is destroyed, its effect will end, and Bomber Dragon's effect will make you take its 2500 attack as damage!" Revolver smirked. "I set a card! Battle! Topologic Bomber Dragon will attack Deliete Off Fiend! Ultimate Malicious Code!" The Cyberse began charging up.

"And you think I didn't anticipate that? Continuous Trap open! **Deliete Failure**!" The card showed a shadowed 0-FF-1-END roaring as red lightning bolts shot down and shattered several blue screens of data. "Once per turn, if I control a Deliete monster, I can negate the effects of a monster my opponent controls until the End Phase! And I choose Topologic Bomber Dragon!" The Cyberse's effects were double negated just as it attacked and destroyed the Deliete Link.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3500**

"Anticipated that, did you?" Revolver said. "Well, it doesn't matter. You can't defeat me with Bomber Dragon on my field."

"You're awfully confident against someone who has Deliete Hole in their hand." Fullcross stated. "But of course, that's probably because that Set card protects it, right? Face it, Revolver, you're see-through to me."

"And yet, you..." Revolver countered. "Completely unexpected. What's the true purpose of that mask I wonder? Are you hiding your true self? Or is that mask your real face and the one underneath is the mask?"

"I don't have time for symbolic talk. My turn!" Fullcross drew. "First, I Normal Summon Deliete Hole, then I activate the Spell Deliete Call and destroy it with Hole's effect. Call's first effect still activates to revive Deliete Atom." The two Deliete monsters quickly returned to his field. "Now Deliete Hole's effect activates, to banish Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

"I activate the Continuous Trap, **Mirror Force Shatter**!" The Trap showed the ray of light from Mirror Force breaking through a dome-shaped glass barrier, shooting out shockwaves and sparkles. "Once per turn, if my opponent controls 2 or more monsters, I can send a Mirror Force from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard to negate the effects of all attack position monsters my opponent controls until the End Phase!" He slide a Mirror Force from his Deck into the GY as Deliete H-0-L lost its effects.

"Mirror Force, is it? But, I'm far from done! Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning condition is 1 Deliete Monster! I set Deliete Hole in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Deliete Collector!" The multi-armed Deliete Link 1 appeared in front of Atom. "Now I activate Atom's Quick Effect to destroy Deliete Failure, triggering its second effect to revive Deliete Virus!" V-1-RS appeared out of Topologic Bomber Dragon's Link Marker range.

"Appear again! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared overhead. "The Summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set Deliete Collector, Atom and Virus in the Link Markers!" The three monsters all shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **Deliete Time Programmer**!"

The monster that appeared was female, with incredibly pale skin. She wore what looked like a black lab coat with neon sky blue lines running all across it and forming circles on the back and at the sides. Underneath she wore a skin-tight white jumpsuit with red buttons seemingly all over it, and a mechanical belt that looked like a digital clock on the front with fingerless blue gloves and boots. He hair was wild and long in a purple colour with red edges, tied up into a ponytail, and she had a pair of gold goggles on her forehead with the lenses looking like little cartoon skulls, above sharp red eyes and a mouth covered by a grey mask. On her right arm she carried a gigantic silver gauntlet with red pixelated skulls decorating it and the Roman numerals form 1 to 12 decorating the wrist and elbow in red, ending in large electrified claws glowing with purple energy.

 **Deliete T-1-M-PR-0-GR-MR, Link 3, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 2400, Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left**

"I activate Time Programmer's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a destroyed Deliete from my Graveyard to a zone it points to! Revive, Deliete Off Fiend!" She aimed the finger of the gauntlet upwards that fired a purple laser skyward, opening up the Graveyard portal that Off Fiend flew out of.

"I activate Off Fiend's Quick Effect to destroy Topologic Bomber Dragon! Fiendish Lightning!" Off Fiend fired bolts of lightning from its wings that destroyed the Link 4. "This time it will end. Battle! Deliete Time Programmer will attack you directly!"

"I activate Mirror Force Shatter's other effect!" Revolver interrupted. "By banishing this card, I can set 1 Mirror Force in my Graveyard on my field, and it can be activated this turn!" HE immediately activated Mirror Force. "Your Off Fiend may not be destroyed, but your Time Programmer will be!"

"Wishful thinking! I activate Time Programmer's second effect! Once per turn, when Deliete cards I control would be destroyed, I can negate their destruction!" A blue barrier appeared around her that protected her from the attack. "Now Time Programmer's attack will continue! Digital Cracker!" The monster fired multiple red lasers from its weapon that obliterated all the debris surrounding Revolver and made him collapse to his hands and knees.

 **Revolver's LP: 350**

"Off Fiend will end it with a direct attack! Rage Erasure!" The monster roared as it dived straight at Revolver claws first, ready to impale him.

"I activate the effect of **Triangle Guard Dragon** in my hand!" Revolver revealed it. "By discarding this card I can negate a direct attack, then Special Summon 2 copies of it from my hand or Deck!" A large triangle shield stopped Off Fiend's onslaught as two of the monsters appeared on the field which looked like cybernetic copper serpents with a ring around their necks that had three triangles pointing outwards, with a fanged mouth and no visible eyes.

 **Triangle Guard Dragon, Level 3, ATK: 300 DEF: 1200**

"And whilst I have a Triangle Guard Dragon in my Graveyard, you can only target this monster for attacks, and since I have two..." Revolver said.

"I get it, I can't attack at all." Fullcross finished. "You're stalling for this tower. I end my turn."

"I don't stall. I defend, then I attack." Revolver stated.

"Call it what you will." Fullcross rode next to him. "You're on the brink. Just give up now, and stop this mad ambition that benefits absolutely nobody! Can you say this is honestly what you want!?"

At that, Revolver actually burst out laughing. "What I want!? I'm not so selfish like you! This is for the future of humanity! YOU'RE the one threatening the end of true life! You, Playmaker, no matter who, I will win, no matter what!" He flew on ahead.

"You're the selfish one, and blind too...you and your father." Fullcross whispered.

"My turn! As I control two or more Dragons, I Special Summon Double Down Dragon!" The skeletal dragon appeared alongside the other two. "350 Life Points...it's time!"

"Is he...?" Fullcross' eyes widened as Revolver flew towards the Data Storm. "Idiot! What the hell are you doing!?"

"This is what opens my path to victory! My Skill! Storm Access!" He shoved his hand into the Data Storm and screamed in pain from the force, but grit his teeth and endured it, until his arm was completely severed and he clutched it in pain.

"Ryoken!" Fullcross cried out with worry, causing himself to flinch.

"Damn it...!" Revolver hissed. "Can I not activate it!?"

 _VRAINS_

Hotline kept typing away at the compute, causing certain strings of data to sepreate themselves from the cluster of the tower.

"So many people..." Hotline said, looking at Dr. Kogami. "...that you have used as fuel."

"Believe me when I say that this was a last resort." Kogami told her. "Really, it is the fault of Fullcross and Playmaker that it has come to this. If you had just let us destroy the Ignis then-"

"They don't want to die." Hotline interrupted him. "They just want to live peacefully. But you declared war on them, you destroyed them. You are the warmonger who needs to be stopped."

"I can understand you...but why would Fullcross protect protect the Ignis when they will destroy humanity?" Kogami questioned.

"Because he believes in them. More then humanity." She said. "Believes in beings like me...and he admired you for the longest time, for creating them. But he became disgusted by the actions you have taken. You are a bad human, Dr. Kogami."

"Is that what he would say to me?" He sighed. "He can think what he wants. This is the path I've chosen...my last path."

"...He will be sad. When you die." Hotline said. "I believe that."

"...Will you be sad?" Kogami asked.

"...I can't tell." She said. "I have no free will yet."

"...I wonder if they will be sad? The Ignis?" He thought aloud. "Probably not, after all this."

"...Question." Hotline finally said. "Do you hate me?"

"Why ask that?" Kogami asked.

"I am an incomplete Ignis." She said. "Do I not represent what you hate?"

"No. At least not yet." Kogami admitted. "But...if you obtain free will...what will you do? Will you run away from Fullcross? Or will you punish him for using you? You cannot answer that question, because you do not know what you will do with free will. And I cannot take the worst possible outcome."

"...I do not think I will leave him. Or punish him." Hotline spoke quite simply. "Because, when he first made me...he was so happy. He was smiling and cheering and ecstatic. He showed me his friend and he would talk to me, being overjoyed that I simple responded." Her model smiled. "I liked that very much." She then looked at him again. "Did you smile? When you made the Ignis? When they first addressed you?"

There was a moment between them, when Kogami seemed to be thinking.

"I...can't deny it." He finally admitted. "...Do you have a name? Outside of Hotline?"

"...He calls me Beta right now. But he told me...that I can choose a name I want, once I have free will." She said.

"A kind gesture. One that I didn't give them." Kogami said. "...I think this is the end. I cannot keep talking to you, or my life will end on a painful note."

"Your life will...?" Hotline began.

"I should have died years ago...after this talk of ours, I think the time is right. After all, my son needs me right now." Kogami said.

"Will you...die, now?" She asked.

"Yes. But it is finally...my choice." He said, then took a deep breath. "If my son happens to fail, and this online world lives on...I wish you luck, in obtaining free will." He then seemingly vanished.

Hotline paused for a moment, staring at where he once was.

"...I AM sad..." She admitted.

 _VRAINS_

As Fullcross and Revolver sped around the Tower, suddenly the world around them turned grey, and time seemed to stop.

"This is...a server wide program?" Fullcross thought aloud.

"What is...?" Revolver stopped as a glowing image of Dr. Kogami appeared before him. "Father?"

"Ryoken, I have faith in your strength and conviction." His father spoke. "Only you can truly achieve the ambitions you set on the path for yourself. However, I do not think I can walk that path with you any longer. All I can do now, is give my last amount of strength to you. Good luck, Ryoken..." His body then disintegrated into golden sparkles that healed Revolver's arm.

"Father..." He mumbled as a glistening path appeared before him. "That's-!"

"The Starlight Road..." Fullcross mumbled. "Kogami..."

Revolver shot down the path and into the Data Storm. "This time! Storm Access!" He reached out his hand and grabbed a card as he burst out of the storm.

"This is my new power, Fullcross! Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square crackled into existence. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set my 2 Triangle Guard Dragons and Double Down Dragon in the Link Markers!" The three monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! **Topologic Maniware**!"

The monster that appeared was a dark purple dragon that was perfectly symmetrical, as all of its body either curved or twisted. Its biceps were connected silver rings that led to curved blades for arms and silver talons for claws. It had a body shaped like a Morin surface that had multiple green circles and arrowhead markings all over it, leading to a curving tail that ended in a silver saw blade. Four purple cylinders protected out if its back that joined together with yellow energy, creating axe-blade shaped wings above its diamond-shaped armoured head with green eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

 **Topologic Maniware, Link 3, Dragon, DARK, ATK: 2500, Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom**

"I thought Storm Access would be your Trump card...but Off Fiend's effect activates!" Fullcross countered. "When my opponent Link Summons, I can negate that monsters effects!"

"I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Marker Lockdown**!" The card showed a Link Circle with all eight arrows lit up on a green grid being pincered by a group of blue Link Arrows. "When my opponents Link Monster activates their effect, I negate its activation and destroy it!"

"Off Fiend's effect may be negated, but its other effect will prevent its destruction!" Fullcross instantly fought back. "So I use Off Fiend's Quick Effect to destroy Topologic Maniware!"

"Don't understimate the power of Storm Access! Topologic Maniware cannot be destroyed by my opponents monster effects!" A barrier protected Maniware from Off Fiend's lightning.

"Using a Skill like Storm Access certainly displays a lack of Dueling capability if you need a miracle like that to turn the tables instead of your own strength." Fullcross commented.

"I must admit, against your ferocity a miracle may as well be needed to win. And as much as I would like to continue this Duel, I'm ending it now!" Fullcross declared. "When Double Down Dragon is sent to the Graveyard, I choose a DARK Dragon in my Graveyard and send another copy from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose the third copy of Double Down. And with it, I activate Defrag Dragon's effect! By banishing all 3 Double Down Dragon's from my Graveyard, I revive it!" Defrag appeared behind Maniware.

"At this moment, Topologic Maniware's effect activates! By tributing a monster Special Summoned to a zone it points to, you must mill a card from your Deck for every Link Marker on the field!" Defrag Dragon burst into sparkles as Maniware roared. "With my Link 3 Maniware, and your Link 3 Time Programmer and Off Fiend, you must send 9 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard!"

"Deck destruction? You should know that that's a bad matchup against my Deck, Revolver!" Fullcross warned as 9 of his cards vanished.

"My true aim is this! For every card sent, you take 300 points of damage! With 9, you will take 2700 damage! Mad Breakdown!" The monster roared as it swung its tail, unleashing multiple slashing airwaves like arrows from the buzzsaw on the end of it that completely obliterated all of the debris around Fullcross, forcing him to hang onto his D-Board to stop himself from falling off.

 **Fullcross' LP: 800**

"And! Maniware gains attack power equal to the damage you took, until the End Phase!" Topologic Maniware roared as its ATK became 5200. "This will end it! Battle! Topologic Maniware attacks Deliete Time Programmer! Deadly Atrocious Code!" The monster roared as it fired twin beams of angry red hot energy from its wings at the opposing monster.

"I activate Time Programmer's other Quick Effect!" He interrupted. "By destroying 1 Deliete monster I control, I gain Life Points equal to its original attack! I destroy Off Fiend to regain 2500 Life!" Off Fiend burst into sparkles in Time Programmer's grip, releasing green sparkles that recovered Fullcross' Life.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3300**

"You-! But the attack will continue!"

"I activate Time Programmer's first Quick Effect to negate her destruction!" The monster held up its hand and created a clock barrier that protected itself from the attack in a huge explosion that pushed Fullcross back.

 **Fullcross' LP: 500**

"I don't have time for this...!" Revolver growled as he checked a falling heart-rate monitor on his Duel Disk.

"There's nothing else you can do! My turn!" Fullcross drew. "I activate Time Programmer's effect to once again revive Off Fiend!" His ace revived again. "And I activate the Spell, Deliete Upload to revive Deliete Hole! And I destroy it with Deliete Time Programmer's effect to regain its 1400 attack as Life!"

 **Fullcross' LP: 1900**

"Now Deliete Hole's effect activates, to banish Topologic Maniware until the End Phase!" Revolver's only monster vanished. "Now this is the end! Battle! Deliete Off Fiend attacks you directly! Revolver!"

"I have no choice!" Revolver revealed a red program on the screen of his Duel Disk.

"That's...a Duel Cancel Program!?" Fullcross gasped.

"Very hard to make, and very deadly." Revolver stated as he tapped his screen, and his Duel Disk unleashed a burst of crackling red light.

 _"Duel Cancelled."_ Both of their Duel Disks beeped as their D-Boards faded, and they fell. Revolver landed safely with a Data Storm whilst Fullcross stopped his fall with bolts of lightning.

"You...coward!" Fullcross yelled. "Backing out at the last possible second to save your precious Tower...where the hell did your pride go!?"

"I abandoned unnecessary things like pride the day I thought my father died..." Revolver bit his lip and clenched his fist. "And now...he really is...!"

"Well...it doesn't matter...I'll still win anyway, you're not getting out of this." Fullcross warned.

"Wrong. I will return to my fathers corpse and mourn. Then, I will vanish, making you unable to stop the Tower. Then his ambition will be complete." Revolver struggled, but succeeded, to remain strong.

"Hahaha..." Fullcross laughed bitterly. "You can't. I made sure you can't. Did you forget I knew who you were long before you knew who I was? And I also know where you live." Revolver's eyes widened. "Guess who I sent that info to?"

"You didn't!" Revolver hissed.

"I did. They're probably on their way to you right now. Get it now? You can't run from this. I won't LET you run from this! Nobody can run from their sins! Especially not from me!"

"Don't think you're in control here!" Revolver shouted. "I know who you are now, so-!"

"So what? You'll tell others?" Fullcross asked. "Go ahead. Whoever you tell, I'll silence, one way or another. Through my programs or my Dueling. And even if they did know who I was...do you really think anybody can get to the real me? You're having a laugh. No...in here, it's just Fullcross and Revolver. Out there is where me and Ryoken are. And YOU are the vulnerable one in that situation."

"...What do you want?" Revolver asked.

"A chance to end this. To end you." Fullcross stated. "You can run as far as you want once I've done venting my anger against you and freeing everyone you've used as a battery. But until then...I won't let the boy I once respected act like a damn coward!"

"...If you sent Playmaker to me...how will this play out?" He asked.

"Leave that to me. We'll all meet on top of the Tower. There we can end it." Fullcross said.

"...Fine." Revolver submitted. "Thanks to you, I must cry quickly, before Playmaker sees me." He then Logged Out.

"I honestly didn't think I'd have to do something like this." Fullcross thought aloud, before staring up at the sky.

"So...Dr. Kogami is truly dead..." He whispered.

He then pressed his hands together, and bowed his head in prayer. "A great mind has died today...may you finally rest in peace."

 _VRAINS_

After their confrontation in the real world, Playmaker and Revolver teleported to the top of the Tower, which looked like a ring of pulsing red energy surrounded by red vein-like structures.

 _"So this is it..."_ Ai whistled. _"So, he's supposed to be here, right? Fullcross? But I don't see him anywhere? Did he chicken out?"_

"I'm right here." Ai screamed as Fullcross spoke up, revealing that the three Duelists were now each facing each other in a triangle formation.

"Fullcross...so it really was you that sent that information on Revolver." Playmaker said.

"I must admit, this is a treat. Both of you here at once. This'll be great for my anger management." Fullcross joked.

"Fullcross...why are you doing this?" Playmaker questioned him.

"Isn't it obvious? This is the endgame. Or should I say, it is for you two." Fullcross said. "After this, there is more I need to do. But you two...this is what it's been building up to between the both of you all this time. This one moment."

"And you're butting in to it." Revolver snarled. "What's the point?"

"The point? I thought it was clear." Fullcross sighed. "Revolver, you need to be stopped, and Playmaker, I hate you."

 _"He's still going on about that."_ Ai mumbled.

"You've not changed one bit since our first Duel. Your flaws are as plain to see as your motives are shallow." Fullcross accused him. "Tell me, why are you really at this climax? Are you truly trying to avenge everyone? Or are you just here because of your petty revenge?"

"It's not that simple anymore." Playmaker admitted, looking at Revolver. "Now I'm not facing an enemy...I'm facing someone who saved me."

"Quit trying to make me out as something different then your enemy." Revolver replied.

"He's right. You really shouldn't. He's a bastard." Fullcross quipped. "Revolver truly is a monster, who needs to be stopped, and others need to be saved. And Playmaker, you dodged my last question, so here's another one: do you know what the third thing is yet?"

 _"Third thing?"_ Ai looked confused. _"You mean the three flaws?"_

"I'll take your silence as a no." Fullcross sighed. "And that's why I hate you. And why I'm joining in on this little love-hate relationship between you two."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Playmaker asked. "Master Rules only work 1-on-1."

"I know the rules, genius. Which is why I made my own, specifically for this moment, a three person Battle Royal!" Fullcross smiled behind his mask. "I call it, Triangle Duel!"

"Triangle Duel?" Revolver echoed.

"Here's how it works. We all have our own field, but they are all separate from each other, none of them face any others." To emphasise his point, three Master Duel grids appeared in front of each of them. "However, when we face one of our opponents, our grids then move to face each other. So, if I were facing Playmaker..." Fullcross' grid moved in front of Playmakers, connecting the two.

"At this moment, our fields face each other and we're fighting. We can do this whenever attacking or using effects." Fullcross explained. "However, in this situation, the third wheel, that being you in this case Revolver, can't do anything in response to something that would otherwise target them. For example, if I attacked Playmaker in this instance, you, Revolver, could not activate Mirror Force."

"So you face an opponent, excluding the third opponent." Playmaker said.

"Correct, and then your field returns." Fullcross' grid returned. "However, if you're using a card that doesn't specifically target, or need the opponent to do something to you, then it can effect both fields. For example, if I used Raigeki, all of both your monsters would be destroyed."

"So as long as the fields are not connected to any other, our non-targeting effects effect both of our opponents." Revolver said.

"Right. And, of course, the main problems programmers seem to have with Battle Royals; the use of the Extra Monster Zones. Well, in this situation, the zones are shared between the three of us." In the middle of the field, separate from each of their fields, the two Extra Monster Zones appeared. "However, in a Triangle Duel, we also get a third Extra Monster Zone!" A third one then appeared where the middle Main Monster Zone would be, inbetween the other two. "Anyone can use this one freely as well. Just to make it a bit more fair to the third player."

 _"So many rules...so confusing!"_ Ai cried.

"If you can't learn it, experience it." Playmaker reasoned.

"I'll end both of you. My fathers ambition will be realised!" Revolver declared.

"This is going to be fun." Fullcross chuckled.

"Triangle Duel!"

 **Revolver vs. Fullcross vs. Playmaker LP: 4000**

As the Duel began, Frog and Pigeon somehow managed to fly to the top.

"Woah! This is incredible!" Frog marvelled. "A Triangle Duel!? This is unheard of!"

"S-Senpai! Stop dancing!" Pigeon pleaded as he tired to hang on.

"Keep it steady! We've got to get this new Duel on camera! It's the biggest one ever!" Frog commanded.

"As the pioneer of Triangle Duels, I'm going first." Fullcross stated as he checked his hand of five. "Perfect. First, I activate my Field Spell, Deliete Zone!"

"That card-!" Playmaker gasped as bolts of lightning and red codes of data suddenly filled the background behind Fullcross.

 _"This is bad, that cards really powerful!"_ Ai trembled.

"Let the fun begin. As I control no monsters, I Special Summon Deliete Block." The cube shaped monster appeared in front of Fullcross. "Then I Normal Summon Deliete Fossil." The skeletal monster appeared next to Block. "When Deliete Fossil is Summoned, I can send a Deliete monster from my Deck to my Graveyard. I choose Deliete Recover."

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared in the middle of the battlefield. "The summoning condition is 1 Deliete monster. I set Deliete Block in the Link Marker." The monster shot into the bottom arrow. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 1! Deliete Collector!" The four-armed mechanical daemon appeared in the left Extra Monster Zone, in front of F-0-SL.

"I activate Collector's effect! Once per turn I can destroy a Deliete monster it points to and add a Delete card from my Deck to my hand. I destroy Fossil to add Deliete Phone from my Deck to my hand." The skeleton burst into sparkles as he picked out the card. "Now Deliete Zone's effect activates! When a Deliete card is destroyed, I can add another Deliete card from my Deck to my hand. I choose the Spell, Deliete Call."

"Already he's getting all the cards he wants." Ai groaned.

"Something's different." Playmaker thought aloud. "His actions...they seem much more extended. Is he not going for Deliete Off Fiend?"

"As I control a Deliete monster, I can Special Summon Deliete Imp from my hand." The winged, crazed-looking monster appeared. "Now I activate the Spell Deliete Call, and destroy it with Imp's effect. Call's second effect activates as it was destroyed, allowing me to Normal Summon a second Deliete this turn, and its first effect still activates to revive Deliete Recover!" The UFO Deliete floated out of the GY portal. "Deliete Recover's effect activates when it is revived, I can revive a Level 2 or lower Deliete from my Graveyard. I bring back Deliete Block!" The cube appeared next to the devil, with RC-0-VR on the far end.

"With Call's effect, I Normal Summon Deliete Phone, and I activate Deliete Hack, destroying it with Phone's effect. Hack's second effect allows me to draw a card, whilst its first effect revives Deliete Fossil." The skeletal monster appeared next to Phone, behind Collector. "And Phone's effect! When another Deliete card is destroyed, I can add a Deliete monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose **Deliete Daemon**."

"His field is already filled with six monsters." Revolver noted.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Level 4 or higher monsters! I set Deliete Phone and Fossil in the Link Markers!" The two monsters spun into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Deliete Necro Cleric!** "

The monster that appeared was a black robe covered in pixelated cartoony skulls. It's long sleeves actually revealed smiling faces with sharp teeth in them, as it hovered thanks to what looked like a ring of white data beneath it, whilst the top of its hood had a spherical red skull floating on it, with its face being shadowed, showing only two upturned, happy red eyes.

 **Deliete NCR-0-CLR-1-C, Link 2, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 2100, Link Arrows: Top, Right**

"I activate Necro Cleric's effect!" Fullcross went on. "Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Deliete from my hand or Deck with its effects negated, then immediately destroy it! From my Deck, I choose Deliete Ghost! Dead Signal!" The monsters faces laughed, producing dark red rings that summoned Deliete Ghost quickly before it was destroyed. "Ghost's effect activates, to immediately revive!" The monster reappeared on his field.

"Appear again! The circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete monsters. I set Deliete Ghost and Imp in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Deliete Memory Picker!" The female monster appeared next to Necro Cleric with its right and left Link Arrows.

"Again! The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete monsters! I set Deliete Recover and Block in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! **Deliete Hive Generator**!" The monster that appeared looked a like a mechanical humanoid hornet, with orange and black hexagons framing it body, sharp claws for hands, lances for legs and buzzing red wings, with antennae generating electricity between the two of them, and LED compound eyes. In the middle of its body was a yellow core-like generator.

 **Deliete H-1-V-GN-RT-0-R, Link 2, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 1700, Link Arrows: Left, Top**

 _"He just keeps Link Summoning, he has four now! But seriously, what are they good for?"_ Ai questioned.

"This strategy..." Revolver hissed, sweating slightly. "Are you serious...?"

"I activate the effect of Deliete Daemon in my hand!" He went on. "As 3 or more Deliete cards on my field or in my hand werre destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon this card from my hand or Graveyard! Come on! Deliete Daemon!" The monster that appeared looked a a bulky demon made out of culminated lines and codes, with a red body filled with warning letters and symbols, carrying a large yellow lance in its claws that was hooked on the ends, as it orange wings curved around like scythes, and its horns curved around to make an omega symbol.

 **Deliete DAM-0-N, Level 8, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400**

"Another one...is he-!?" Playmaker gasped.

"Appear once more! The circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning condition is 1 Deliete monster! I set Deliete Daemon in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! **Deliete Radio**!" A small soldier similar to Link Disciple appeared, wielding an antenna-like sword whilst wearing a set of headphones and having a large speaker on its chest, as crackling electric music notes danced around it.

 **Deliete RAD-10, Link 1, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 0, Link Arrows: Down**

"This is-!" Revolver gasped.

"With all of my monsters co-linked, I can Special Summon this monster into the right Extra Monster Zone!" Fullcross declared. "Extra Link!"

"Impossible...he performed an Extra Link in the first turn!?" Revolver gaped.

 _"I can't believe he got out five Link Monsters! B-But it doesn't matter! Those five are weaklings, we can get rid of them easily!"_ Ai boasted.

"Are you sure?" Fullcross taunted. "Deliete Radio's effect! Whilst it is Extra Linked, the original attack of all Deliete Monsters I control...becomes 3000!"

"What!?" Playmaker gasped.

"And don't forget, Deliete Zone gives my Deliete's an Extra 300 attack." Fullcross smirked behind his mask. "And I activate the Continuous Spell, Deliete Overclock, giving my Deliete's an extra 700 attack."

 _"That's...no! H-He can't! He can't do that!"_ Ai panicked.

"This...this...incredible!" Frog gasped. "In-In his first turn, his very first turn..."

"...Fullcross has created an Extra Link with 5 4000 attack power Link Monsters!"

All five of Fullcross' monsters now had 4000 attack in their Extra Link, staring down Playmaker and Revolver.

"That's...inconceivable." Revolver breathed, his voice shaking. "How...how can he have this much power...in his first turn!?"

"Is this...what Fullcross is truly capable of!?" Playmaker gasped.

"HahahahaHAHAHAHA!" Fullcross burst out laughing, before smiling cruelly behind his mask, his five monsters surrounding him. "Playmaker...Revolver...this is my power!"

 _Deliete Failure: Once per turn, if you control a 'Deliete' monster, you can negate the effects of 1 monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY in DEF Position._

 _Mirror Force Shatter: Once per turn, if your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can send 1 'Mirror Force' from your deck to the GY to negate the effects of all ATK Position monsters your opponent controls, until the End Phase. You can banish this card to Set 1 'Mirror Force' from your GY, that card can be activated this turn._

 _Deliete T-1-M-PR-0-GR-MR: 2+ Effect Monsters. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 destroyed 'Deliete' monster from your GY to a zone this card points to. If a 'Deliete' card(s) you control would be destroyed (Quick Effect) you can negate their destruction. (Quick Effect) you can destroy 1 'Deliete' monster you control to gain LP equal to its attack. You can only use this card names effects once per turn._

 _Triangle Guard Dragon: When your opponent declares a direct attack, you can discard this card to negate that attack and SPecial Summon up to 2 copies of this card from your hand and/or Deck. You can only target this card for attacks._

 _Topologic Maniware: 2+ Effect Monsters. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponents monster effects. When a monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to, you can tribute that monster to mill 1 card from your opponents Deck for every Link Marker on the field, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the cards milled x300, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the damage your opponent took, until the End Phase._

 _Marker Lockdown: When your opponents Link Monster activates its effect, you can negate that effect and destroy that monster. During your opponents turn, you can banish this card and 1 Link monster from your GY, Link monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack that turn._

 _Deliete DAM-0-N: (Quick Effect) you can destroy 1 card on your field or in your hand. If 3 or more 'Deliete' cards were destroyed this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY, and if you do, it is unaffected by your opponents card effects. You can only use this card names effects once per turn._

 _Deliete NCR-0-CLR-1-C: 2 Level 4 or higher monsters. Effects Unknown._

 _Deliete H-1-V-GN-RT-0-R: 2 'Deliete' monsters. Effects Unknown._

 _Deliete RAD-10: 1 'Deliete' monster. Effects Unknown._

 **Welp. I did say I would show why Fullcross was the strongest this chapter. Believe me yet?**

 **Yes, folks. This is the final Duel of Season 1. A Triangle Duel between Fullcross, Playmaker and Revolver. Who will win in this ultimate clash, and how will it effect the losers?**

 **Important things to note here! Deliete Time Programmer was originally designed by ScalchopWarrior, and Deliete Necro Cleric was originally designed by Donjusticia. I tweaked their names and effects, but big thanks to you two for forming the basis for two of Fullcross' strongest monsters, for differing reasons!**

 **Now then, time for the question!**

 **QOTC: What VRAINS and Fanfic VRAINS characters would you like to see square off in a Triangle Duel?**

 **Just a fun little question here. Personally I'd like to see Fullcross go up against Morningstar from Hidden Memories and Codebreaker from Code of Secrets.**

 **We're finally at the final Duel, people! What a way to start it, right? I'll see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Our Paths Towards the Future

"An Extra Link...and even though its with mere Link 1's and 2's, they all have 4000 attack...on the first turn!" Revolver muttered. "How the hell is this possible!?"

"So this is his maximum power..." Playmaker mumbled. "It's truly frightening...but I can't afford to lose, to either of them!"

"I'm not done yet!" Fullcross went on.

 _"What!? How can he not be done!? He hasn't got any cards left in his hand!"_ Ai cried desperately.

"I activate Hive Generator's effect! As it is co-linked, I can place a Hive Counter on every Deliete monster I control!" The monsters hexagonal body pieces opened up as small bee drones flew out and attached to each one of his monsters. "Monsters with a Hive Counter cannot be targeted by my opponents card effects."

 _"Can't be targeted!? There goes Firewall and Security Dragon's effects..."_ Ai wept softly. _"There's no way to stop him now..."_

"I end my turn." Fullcross finally finished. "So then, who's up next?"

"I am." Revolver stepped forward. "Fullcross, that may be a powerful formation you've set up, but I will tear it down, along with that mask of yours!"

"I dare you to try, Revolver." Fullcross threatened.

'Wait...the way they said each others names...' Playmaker thought. 'It seemed unnatural...don't tell me, they know each others true identities!?'

"My turn!" Revolver drew. "I activate my own Field Spell; Boot Sector Launch! With this, I can activate one of its two effects each turn, so I choose its first effect, to Special Summon up to 2 different Rokkets from my hand! Come on, Shellrokket and Metalrokket!" The two bullet dragons appeared in front of him. "Due to Boot Sector Launch's effect, my Rokket monsters gain 300 attack and defence!" The monsters stats unceremoniously rose.

"Now I activate the Spell, Squib Draw, to destroy Shellrokket and draw 2 cards." One of his monsters exploded as his hand became 4. "Now I Special Summon Gateway Dragon as my opponent controls a Link Monster, and activate its second effect to Special Summon **Misdiragon**!" The monster that jumped out of the portal was a bulky black scaled dragon with red, blue and green arrows all over its body, forehead and end of tail pointing in random directions, with arrows for nails and teeth as well, and arrow shaped red eyes.

 **Misdiragon, Level 3, Dragon, DARK, ATK: 300 DEF: 2100**

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path!" The Link Square appeared in front of him. "The summoning conditions are 3 DARK Dragons! I set Metalrokket Dragon, Gateway Dragon and Misdiragon in the Link Markers!" The three monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Voritcular Drumgon!" A wingless orange dragon with an ammo drum on its neck flew out with 1000 ATK. "Voritcular Drumgon's effect! When its Special Summoned, I can draw 1 card, at the cost of not being able to summon monsters to zones it points to this turn. Misdiragon's effect also activates! As it was used for the Link Summon of a Link 3 or higher monster, I can add it back to my hand, and Normal Summon it!"

"Appear again! The future circuit that lights up my path!" This time the square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set Voritcular Drumgon and Misdiragon in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became four orange rays that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Topologic Bomber Dragon!" The first Topologic appeared with a deafening roar.

"He brought out Bomber Dragon already." Playmaker noted.

 _"Hey! Be more worried about the fact he took the last Extra Monster Zone!"_ Ai panicked.

"You said cards like Raigeki affect all fields. That includes Bomber Dragon's effect." Revolver noted.

"Correct." Fullcross confirmed. "Glad to see you're following along. But you always were good at following orders, weren't you?"

"Don't push it." Revolver warned. "After all, I'm going to break your Extra Link now! I activate my Equip Spell, Borrel Regenerator! I revive Metalrokket and equip it with this card!" His other Rokket revived. "At this moment, Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates! As a monster was Special Summoned to a zone it points to, all monsters in the Main Monster Zones are destroyed!"

 _"With this, Fullcross' three Link 2's will be gone!"_ Ai realised. _"If only that guy wasn't trying to destroy me..."_

"Go! Full Overlap!" The monsters wings unleashed green energy waves that covered all three fields, resulting in a huge explosion. "With this, you only have two weak Link 1's."

"Did you really think I wouldn't anticipate you using Bomber Dragon?" Fullcross spoke through the smoke. As it cleared, all of his monsters were still present. "Radio's second effect whilst it is Extra Linked; my Deliete monsters cannot be destroyed by my opponents card effects!"

 _"They can't be destroyed by effects, they can't be targeted, and they all have 4000 attack!?"_ Ai screamed. _"That's it, there's no way we can beat that, game over..."_

Revolver grit his teeth. "That's problematic...when Borrel Regenerator is sent to the graveyard because the equipped monster was destroyed, I draw a card!"

"I should have kept Greed Lock." Fullcross joked.

"I set 2 cards. During the End Phase, I Special Summon a new Rokket from my Deck for every one that was destroyed this turn. I choose Magnarokket and Autorokket!" The two new Rokkets appeared on his field. "I end my turn."

"It's finally your go, Playmaker." Fullcross gestured. "Show us what you've got."

"It's true that they are both powerful...but they are what I must overcome after all this time!" Playmaker said. "My turn! First, I activate the Spell, Arrow Charge! As there are two monsters with the same Link Ratings in the Link Markers, Fullcross' Deliete monsters, I draw 2 cards and reveal them. If they are still in my hand during the End Phase, they are banished." He revealed Latency and Salvagent Driver.

"Arrow Charge...that's one of my cards..." Revolver mumbled.

"As I control no monsters, I Special Summon Linkslayer!" The lion armoured Cyberse appeared on his field. "I move my field to face Fullcross'!" The two fields lined up in front of each other.

"Your fighting me?...Ah, I think I know what you're doing..." Fullcross mumbled.

"I activate Linkslayer's effect! By discarding up to 2 cards, I can target that many Spells or Traps on the field, to destroy them! I discard Latency and Dotscaper, to destroy Deliete Zone and Deliete Overclock!" Linkslayer shot two slicing energy waves that destroyed the Field Spell and the Continuous Spell, dropping the ATK's of the Deliete's to 3000.

"Clever...but don't forget Deliete Overclock's second effect! I revive Deliete Phone in defence position!" The monster made up of wires appeared in a defensive stance, its ATK also becoming 3000 from RAD-10's effect.

"Since Dotscaper was sent to the Graveyard, I can revive it." The pixelated monster reappeared. "Now I make my field face Revolver's." The fields shifted once again. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future!"

 _"Eh?...W-Wait, Playmaker! The only place you can Link Summon is...!"_ Ai began.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters! I set Linkslayer and Dotscaper in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Flame Administrator!" The red blocky Cyberse appeared in front of Topologic Bomber Dragon."

"What are you up to, Playmaker...?" Revolver muttered. "Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates! When a monster is Special Summone to a zone it points to, all monsters in the Main Monster Zones will be destroyed! Full Overlap!" The green waves thundered around them as the two Rokkets and Flame Administrator were destroyed whilst Fullcross' monsters remained unharmed.

"As my Link Monster was destroyed, I Special Summon Salvagent Driver from my hand!" The yellow motocyclist appeared on his field. "My turn isn't over yet! I Normal Summon ROM Cloudia, activating its effect to add Latency from my Graveyard to my hand, triggering its own effect to Special Summon itself!" The three monsters lined up on his field.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 or more effect monsters! I set Salvagent Driver, ROM Cloudia and Latency in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Transcode Talker!" His newest EARTH Code Talker appeared in front of Topologic Bomber Dragon. "I activate Transcode Talker's effect! I can revive a Link 3 or lower Cyberse to a zone it points to! I choose Flame Administrator! And its effect gives all my Link Monsters 800 ATK!" As the first Link rose up, the attack of Transcode became 3600.

 _"With this, we can destroy either Bomber Dragon or one of Fullcross' monsters!"_ Ai cheered. _"Alright! Since Revolver is the big bad here, we should-!"_

"I change my field to face Fullcross'!" Playmaker declared, the fields switching, causing Transcode's ATK to drop to 3100 as it was no longer co-linked with Bomber Dragon. "Battle! Transcode Talker attacks Deliete Radio! Trans Fault!"

"You bastard!" Fullcross yelled angrily. "But! When my opponent declares an attack, I can change the target to a monster with a Hive Counter on it! Attack Hive Generator instead!" The monster fired its gun and destroyed the Counter generator, breaking the Extra Link and causing Deliete Radio to fall silent.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3900**

"When a monster with a Hive Counter is destroyed whilst Hive Generator is on the field or in the Graveyard..." Fullcross was hissing, filled with rage. "I Special Summon a Deliete Token." A small drone appeared with 0 DEF. "And Deliete Phone's effect activates to let me add Deliete Malice from my Deck to my hand. Also, since 3 or more Deliete cards have been destroyed this turn, I revive Deliete Daemon in defense position!" The demonic monster reappeared with 2400 DEF.

"If I try to attack with Flame Administrator, he'll change the attack target to the 2100 attack Necro Cleric." Playmaker deduced out loud. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"I Special Summon Anesrokket and another Magnarokket from my Deck." Revolver added as he replaced his destroyed Rokket's.

"Are...you...serious!?" Fullcross spat. "You're attacking ME in this situation!? He's the one trying to destroy everything!"

"You're the one who interfered in this destiny of ours." Playmaker said. "Plus, Dueling wise, your the bigger threat here. Revolver, you are still my enemy. But I now also believe that there is a part of you that doesn't want this. The part of you that saved me."

"That part of me...only caused me pain." Revolver muttered.

Fullcross suddenly burst out laughing. "Seriously!? You think there's good in him!? Do you realise how long I've been waiting to see good in him? Years! I wanted so desperately to believe...that my friend as a child was still there." Fullcross sighed. "When he attacked Cyberse, I did nothing. When he first invaded VRAINS, I did nothing. Because I wanted to believe that there was still a good person underneath all that...hatred."

He then shot a hate filled glare at Revolver. "But no...the one I once used to respect and call a friend, one of my only friends...is dead. All that's left is this destructive maniac who I will not let hurt anyone else. And if you say you think he's still got a bit of good inside him Playmaker, well...congratulations, I didn't think I could hate you even more, but you proved me wrong. Really, you deserve a medal."

"I don't care what you think of me." Playmaker said.

"Of course, of course. After all, you practically don't care about anything, right?" Fullcross laughed bitterly. "Especially not the people that sacrificed themselves..."

"Don't use their sacrifices like that!" Playmaker told him sternly.

"Oh? You care about them? My mistake, I didn't know...because you didn't even blink when they vanished, or even try to help them." Fullcross growled. "I'll be the one to save them...my turn!"

"S-Senpai...what is this situation?" Pigeon asked, uncertainly.

"I honestly have no idea...is Playmaker helping Revolver? Is Fullcross the good guy here?" Frog questioned. "Wait a second, that's for the public to decide! Not us! Just keep filming!"

"I activate Deliete Phone's effect to destroy the Deliete Token, triggering both Phone and Memory Picker's effects! With Phone's, I add Deliete Virus from my Deck to my hand, and Memory Picker's effect revives Hive Generator next to its Link! The Extra Link is complete once again!" As the Token vanished and Fullcross drew, Hive Generator returned, causing the attack of all monsters to rise back to 3000.

 _"He has 7 monsters with 3000 attack that cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects!"_ Ai panicked.

"Since a monster was Summoned to a monsters Link Point, Topologic Bomber Dragon's effect activates..." Revolver admitted as his monsters wings glowed green.

"So that means only your Rokkets and Playmaker's monsters are vanishing. Have fun self-destructing." Fullcross taunted.

"I activate the Trap, **Connect Protocol**!" Playmaker interrupted as the Trap showed several Link Rings with their arrows facing each other glowing green, forming emerald barriers. "This turn, my Linked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!" His two monsters were shielded by green barriers.

"Tch, oh well." Fullcross sighed. "I change Phone and Daemon to attack position, battle! Playmaker, whilst I utterly despise you, I at least have the common sense to understand that Revolver is the biggest threat here! I move my field to face Revolver's! Battle! Deliete Daemon will attack Topologic Bomber Dragon!" The two monsters clashed and exploded. "And now, Deliete Necro Cleric will attack you directly!" The monsters mouths in its sleeves cackled madly before charging dark spheres of lightning.

"I activate my Trap! **Mirror Force Bounce**!" The card showed the ray from Mirror Force bouncing all over the picture off of purple, jelly-like spheres. "When my opponent attacks me directly, I negate the attack and end the Battle Phase! Then, I set a Mirror Force directly from my Deck, and it cannot be destroyed by my opponents card effects!"

"Now Revolver has a Mirror Force! But it doesn't work against Fullcross' protected monsters...so technically, Playmaker is the weakest in this situation." Frog deduced. "Let's hope his Set card helps..."

"My turn isn't done! I activate Necro Cleric's effect to Special Summon Deliete Witch from my Deck, then instantly destroy her!" The female monster appeared briefly before being destroyed. "Deliete Witch's effect when she's destroyed! I revive a Level 4 or lower Deliete, and I choose Deliete Ghost." GH-0-ST reappeared on the field.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared before him. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect monsters! I set Memory Picker and Ghost in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became three twisters. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Deliete Time Programmer!" The female monster descended in the middle Monster Zone, completing the Extra Link once again. "I now activate Time Programmer's Quick Effect to destroy Hive Generator and gain Life Points equal to its original 1700 attack!" The monster crushed the wasp-like monster in its grip as a green energy washed over Fullcross.

 **Fullcross' LP: 5600**

"Now I activate Time Programmer's effect to revive Hive Generator! Stream Salvage!" The monster reached into the GY portal with its mechanical hand and pulled out the Link 2, completing the Extra Link once more.

"He not only gained Life, but prevented Hive Generator's effects from being negated by Memory Picker's effects..." Revolver mumbled.

"Since 3 or more Deliete cards have been destroyed this turn, I revive Deliete Daemon once again! And I activate Hive Generator's effect to place a Hive Counter on my monsters that don't have one!" All of his monsters once more had a Hive Counter. "I set a card and end my turn."

"I Special Summon 2 new Rokkets from my Deck; another Autorokket and a Leadrokket." The two bullet dragons appeared.

 _"He reinforced his Extra Link..."_ Ai whimpered. _"It feels like there's no way we can beat him now..."_

"That's because you can't." Fullcross sternly said. "Playmaker, you whine about winning in Duels is a means of survival for you...well for me, winning means justice!"

"Justice?" Playmaker echoed.

"That's right. Every one of my wins either A, beings me a step closer to my goal. Or B, punishes those who are evil. What does each one of your wins symbolise, Playmaker? Because your viewpoint says that you keep surviving with each win." He chuckled. "What a load of shit. If you lost, you could pick yourself up and try again. You don't die, idiot! Your entire reasoning for your annoying insistent drive to win is null and void! You can afford to lose, but you just don't want to because of your trauma! If I lose on this path of mine, SOL, Hanoi, or anybody else would capture me, and find a way to take my programming, one way or another...and then VRAINS would truly be within their grasp. In front of me...your ideals mean jack shit!"

"Don't insult the ideals born from my suffering!" Playmaker yelled.

"And you think you're the only one that's suffered in life!?" Fullcross shouted. "If you think you can never heal...then you are insulting everybody who has suffered just as much as you!"

"Nobody else but us victims could suffer that much." Playmaker muttered.

"How ignorant you are..." Fullcross growled.

"Like I care about that." Revolver interrupted. "I don't care about your sufferings. You should have just stayed out of my way! My turn! I make my field face Fullcross', and I activate the second effect of Boot Sector Launch! I revive Rokket monsters equal to or less then the number of monsters my opponent controls! Meaning, I can completely fill up my field by reviving Magna, Auto, and Shellrokket Dragon!" His field filled up with 5 Dragons.

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning conditions are 3 or more Effect Monsters! I set Auto, Anes, Lead and Shellrokket in the Link Markers!" The four monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Come forth! Borreload Dragon!" His ace Link 5 appeared with a tremendous roar and 3000 ATK.

"Waaaaah! It's that thing!" Ai panicked.

"I know what you're planning...I make my feld face yours and activate Deliete Phone's Quick Effect to destroy Deliete Virus in my hand!" Fullcross interrupted. "Phone's effect activates to let me add Deliete Atom from my Deck to my hand, and Virus' effect will equip itself from my Graveyard to Borreload Dragon, negating its effects and preventing it from attacking!"

"I chain Borreload's Quick Effect to target Magnarokket Dragon and reduce its stats by 500, triggering Magnarokket's effect as it was targeted by a Link Monsters effects; I destroy it to send a monster you control to the Graveyard!" Magna turned into a blue sphere that loaded itself into Borreload as the Link Monster took aim. "I'll be sending Time Programmer to the Graveyard!"

"I activate Time Programmer's effect to self-destruct and gain Life equal to her attack!" The Link 3 vanished just as the bullet barrelled past the space she previously occupied. "And snce she had a Hive Counter, I Special Summon a Deliete Token." The small virus monster appeared where she once was.

 **Fullcross' LP: 8000**

"He's got 8000 Life now!" Pigeon panicked.

"But Fullcross' Extra Link is broken again." Frog pointed out.

"Even so, Virus still attaches to Borreload, negating its effects and preventing it from attacking." Fullcross pointed out. "Your ace is rendered powerless."

"I'm not finished! I Normal Summon Hibernation Dragon, activating its effect to add Gateway Dragon from my Graveyard to my hand, and Special Summon it as my opponent controls a Link Monster, then activating its second effect to Special Summon Sniffer Dragon from my hand, activating its effect to add another Sniffer Dragon from my Deck to my hand!" Three Dragons appeared behind Borreload.

"Appear again! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning conditions are 2 or more effect monsters! I set Hibernation, Gateway and Sniffer Dragons in the Link Markers!" The three monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Topologc Maniware!" His newest Topologc appeared to the bottom-left of Borreload with 2500 ATK.

"Hey! Now Revolver can destroy one of Fullcross' monsters!" Pigeon said.

"No, he can't." Frog reprimanded him. "Remember, Fullcross added Deliete Atom to his hand. Remember his Duel with Playmaker? When Atom is destroyed, a monsters stats are reduced by 1000 until the End Phase. If Revolver tries to attack, Atom will weaken it."

"Oh...then why did he summon it?" Pigeon questioned.

"I move to my second Main Phase, then activate my Continuous Trap, Link Turret! When this card is activated, I place 4 Counters on it!" A spherical base appeared overhead, with four yellow diamonds symbolising Tokens appearing around it. "By removing a Token, I revive a Rokket with its effects negated, under the condition that it is banished when it leaves the field! I remove a Token to revive an Anesrokket Dragon!" One of the diamonds shot a yellow shot downwards that turned into the green and yellow needle dragon.

"Topologic Maniware's effect! When a monster is Special Summoned to a zone it points to, I can tribute that monster so my opponent mills card equal to the number of Link Markers on the field!" Revolver declared.

"Since you're facing me in this situation, Playmaker's Link Markers aren't included." Fullcross reminded him.

"But that still leaves 13 Link Markers between us! So mill 13 cards!" Revolver declared as Fullcross did so. "With this, you will take 3900 damage! Mad Breakdown!" The monster roared before shooting multiple buzzsaws that exploded at Fullcross' feet, knocking him back into the wall.

 **Fullcross' LP: 4100**

"During the End Phase, Magnarokket's effect lets me Special Summon another Leadrokket from my Deck in defence position. I end my turn." Revolver finished.

"So you resorted to Effect Damage when you lost Borreload, huh?" Fullcross groaned as he picked himself up. "Well...I commend you for having a backup plan."

"It's my turn now!" Playmaker drew. "First I activate Cyberse Cache. As I control a Cyberse with attack different from its original, I draw 2 cards. I Normal Summon Balancer Lord, and activate its effect to pay 1000 Life Points and allow myself to Normal Summon an additional Cyberse this turn!"

 **Playmaker's LP: 3000**

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Cyberse! I set Balancer Lord and Flame Administrator in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 3! Excode Talker!" The green WIND Code Talker appeared next to Transcode, boosting their ATK's to 2800 and 3300 respectively.

"Now I reveal SIMM Tablir in my hand to Special Summon it next to Excode's Link, and add ROM Cloudia from my Graveyard to my hand." A cybernetic tapir appeared next to Excode. "Then I Normal Summon ROM Cloudia, activating its effect to add Latency from my Graveyard to my hand, whose effect also activates to Special Summon herself!" His field was now full up with Cyberse.

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 3 monsters! I set SIMM Tablir, ROM Cloudia and Latency in the Link Markers!" The three monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link 3! Powercode Talker!" The red FIRE Code Talker appeared with a boosted 2800 ATK as it was next to Excode. "Due to Latency's effect, I draw a card!"

 _"Incredible! 3 Code Talkers!"_ Ai cheered. "3, 2, 1, game on!"

"Not yet." Playmaker said, looking at the card he just drew. "I activate the Spell, One-Time Passcode, to Special Summon a Security Token." A small Token appeared next to Transcode.

"Appear once more! The circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are 2 or more monsters! I set the Security Token and the Link 3 Powercode Talker in the Link Markers!" The two monsters shot into the four arrows. "Link Summon! Link 4! Firewall Dragon!" Yusaku's ace Link 4 appeared with a roar and 3000 ATK next to Excode.

"Firewall now...our aces are both out." Revolver noted. "But Fullcross has yet to reveal his."

"Why summon Firewall when you can't target my monsters?" Fullcross questioned.

"My goal is this! I activate the Spell, Link Hole!" Playmaker declared. "As I control a Link 4, I can destroy a monster you control for every Link 3 or higher monster I control! And I'm targeting your field, Fullcross!"

"Again with this...!" Fullcross seethed.

"I will destroy Deliete Phone, Deliete Daemon, and Deliete Collector!" He said.

"I activate Deliete Phone's effect to destroy Deliete Atom in my hand, triggering both their effects!" Fullcross interrupted. "With Phone's, I add Deliete Hole from my Deck to my hand, and with Atom's, I reduce Transcode's attack by 1000!" The EARTH Code Talker's ATK dropped back to 2300 as Fullcross' monsters were destroyed.

"Hive Generator's effect activates, to Special Summon a Deliete Token!" He reminded them as a second one appeared.

"Now the Extra Monster Zone above Excode is empty." Playmaker noted. "I activate my Trap! Recoded Alive! By banishing Powercode Talker from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Decode Talker into the Extra Monster Zone above Excode! Power Integration!" The DARK Code Talker appeared, it's ATK rising to a whopping 3800 as it pointed to both Transcode and Firewall, whilst Excode pointed up at it.

"Wow! What an incredible formation!" Frog marvelled.

"Battle! I make my field face Fullcross'!" Decode Talker's ATK rose even further to 4300 as it now faced Necro Cleric as well. "Decode Talker will attack Deliete Radio! Decode End!"

"I activate Radio's first effect! By destroying itself, all Deliete's I currently control gain 500 attack until the End Phase!" The monster burst into electrical soundwaves that charged Hive Generator, Necro Cleric and the two Tokens.

"Then I will attack Deliete Necro Cleric!" Playmaker changed instantly.

"I activate Deliete Daemon's effect to revive it in defence position!" The monster returned once again. "And I activate its effect to destroy Deliete Hole in my hand, activating Hole's effect to banish Decode until the End Phase!" Just as Decode swung, a portal opened up in front of it and swallowed it in before closing.

"I'm not finished!" Playmaker continued his assault. "Firewall Dragon will attack Necro Cleric! Tempest Attack!" The monster changed to its red form and unleashed a red energy beam that destroyed Necro Cleric.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3700**

"And Transcode Talker will attack Hive Generator! Trans Fault!" The monster armed its gun and fired, destroying Hive Generator.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3600**

"Finally, Excode Talker will attack Deliete Daemon! Excode Close!" The monster blades extended as it slashed Daemon twice, destroying it and leaving only the Tokens.

 _"Yeheheeeeees! Finally his combo is broken!"_ Ai cheered

"You'll pay for that turn, Playmaker." Fullcross hissed...before his eyes turned up in a smirk. "But first you'll regret it. Trap card, open! **Compensation Possession**!" The card showed three armoured soldiers being choked by shadows and purple fog as three wolves lay dead behind them. "I can only activate this card during the End Phase. For each monster of mine destroyed this turn, I can take control of one of yours until my End Phase, under the condition that their effects are negated, and they cannot attack. Playmaker! I'll be taking all of your monsters!" Three ghostly hands appeared and grabbed Transcode, Excode and Firewall, dragging them over to Fullcross' field.

 _"Aaaaahhhh! He took our monsters!"_ The Ignis screamed.

"At least you get Decode back now." Fullcross chuckled as the monster reappeared with its base 2300 ATK.

"I...end my turn." Playmaker mumbled in frustration.

"My turn." Fullcross drew, then sighed. "This really isn't very fair, you two ganging up on me. Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious."

"Eh!? Did he say he's just getting serious!?" Frog cried.

"D-Does that mean this is super bad?" Pigeon questioned.

"I destroy a Deliete Token to Special Summon Deliete Malice from my hand." The drone was replaced by the spiky, scary, smiling virus bringer.

"This should be fun...appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 3 or more Effect Monsters! I set Deliete Malice, Transcode Talker, Excode Talker and Firewall Dragon in the Link Markers!" The four monsters shot into the arrows.

"That monster is coming...!" Playmaker realised.

"Link Summon! Descend! Link 4! Erase Knight!" The scythe wielding heavily armoured monster emerged with 2700 ATK.

"What is that monster?" Revolver questioned.

"I activate the Spell, **Lich Switch**!" The card showed a dark robed figure dragging a green crying demon down into a burning abyss as a blue demon leapt out cackling with a red demonic expression. "By destroying a monster I control, I can revive a Level 4 or lower monster in defence position. I destroy the Token to revive Deliete Recover, activating its effect to revive Deliete Block as well." The two Deliete's appeared at Erase Knight's bottom arrows.

"I move my field to face Revolver's, and activate Erase Knight's effect! For every monster it points to, I can send a card you control to the Graveyard! Erase Knight points to my two Deliete's and your Leadrokket, so I'll send Topologic Maniware, the set Mirror Force, and Boot Sector Launch! File Scrub!" The monster swung its scythe and tore open a Graveyard portal that sucked the three cards in.

"Such power!" Revolver gasped.

"I activate Erase Knight's second effect! By sending the Deliete Virus equipped to Borreload to the Graveyard, I reduce Borreload's attack to 0!" Erase Knight unleashed a red wave that drained Borreload of all its power. "Battle! Erase Knight will attack Borreload Dragon!"

"I activate Borreload's Quick Effect to reduce Erase Knight's stats by 500!" Revolver quickly counted his ace fired, slowing Erase Knight down but not preventing it from destroying Borreload in a glorious explosion which threw Revolver onto his back.

 **Revolver's LP: 1800**

"That's incredible!" Frog cried. "Fullcross still has strategies like this so late into the Duel!"

"He's scary!" Pigeon cried.

"A-As I took damage..." Revolver coughed. "Link Turret...gains a counter..." The Trap had 4 counters once more.

"I end my turn." Fullcross finished.

"You...certainly don't disappoint." Revolver hissed as he struggled to his feet. "That monster feels different...but its not a Cyberse..."

"It's a monster I created whilst researching Cyberse." Fullcross explained. "Cyberse monsters...in a sense, they are also alive, like the Ignis. You'll be destroying them too. How can you justify such a slaughter of new life?"

"You're a fool if you call that 'life'. My turn!" Revolver drew. "I Normal Summon Sniffer Dragon, activating its effect to add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand, then discard it to Special Summon Defrag Dragon!" The two dragons appeared net to Leadrokket.

"Appear! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set Sniffer, Defrag and Leadrokket Dragons in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 3! Topologic Trisbaena!" The other Link 3 Topologic appeared with 2500 ATK. "Battle! Topologic Trisbaena will attack Deliete Recover!"

"You know I'll activate Erase Knight's effect to send Recover to the Graveyard and reduce Trisbaena's attack to 0." Fullcross countered as the monster vanished and the Link 3's ATK became nothing.

"I know that. But this is all I can do right now!" Revolver declared. "I Move to my Main Phase 2 and remove a counter from Link Turret to revive Leadrokket Dragon! Then I activate Misdiragon's second effect in the Graveyard! By destroying Trisbaena, I revive Misdiragon and Special Summon the Link 2 Miniborrel Dragon from my Extra Deck!" As the Link 3 vanished Misdiragon returned along with Miniborrel.

"Appear again! The future circuit that lights up my path! The summoning conditions are 3 or more Effect Monsters! I set Leadrokket, Misdiragon, and the Link 2 Miniborrel in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 4! Borrelguard Dragon!" A bulkier, red version of Borreload appeared with 3000 ATK.

 _"A new Borrel monster?"_ Ai questioned. _"But its useless now that it's past the Battle Phase!"_

"I now remove the remaining three counters from Link Turret to revive Magna, Auto, Shell and Metal Rokket Dragons!" The four Rokkets lined up behind Borrelguard. "Appear a third time, future circuit that lights up my path! I set my Rokkets in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 4! Borrelsword Dragon!" The third Borrel monster appeared with a tremendous roar.

"Another Borrel monster?" Frog questioned.

"Playmaker...it's you turn now." Revolver ended his turn.

 _"Seriously? What was the point of bring out those tough monsters if Erase Knight can just get rid of 'em?"_ Ai thought aloud. _"Wait...is he gunning for us!?"_

"That's not it." Playmaker mumbled. "He's trusting us to take out Erase Knight."

 _"Him? Trusting us?"_ Ai questioned.

"He's still not with us...but its a step." Playmaker gave a hint of a smile. "Fullcross is still the greatest threat, after all this time...we have to defeat him."

"But how are we going to take down Erase Knight?" Ai said.

"It's a matter of hope. My TURN!" Playmaker drew. "I activate Recoded Alive's second effect! By banishing it, I return the banished Powercode Talker to the field!" The FIRE Talker appeared next to Decode. "I activate Powercode Talker's effect! I target Erase Knight and negate its effects until the End Phase!"

"You wish. I activate Erase Knight's final effect!" Fullcross declared. "When my opponents monster activates its effect, I can negate its effects until the End Phase too!" The blade of the monsters scythe suddenly extended out and curled around, forming a cancel sign that shot a cancel symbol onto Powercode, negating its effects.

 _"It can negate our effects as well!?"_ Ai panicked. _"Now we can't use Powercode's attack gaining effect either!"_

Playmaker winced. "It's truly powerful. But we can destroy it this turn. I activate the Spell, Link Atrocity! By tributing Powercode Talker, I grant its 2300 attack to Decode Talker!" As the second Code Talker vanished, Decode's ATK doubled to 4600.

"Wait, is Playmaker planning to...?" Frog began.

"Even if he reduces Decode's attack with Erase Knight's effect, Link Atrocity's effect will reduce its attack to 0 also, resulting in a double KO. No matter what he does, Erase Knight won't last this turn!" Playmaker declared. "Battle! Decode Talker will attack Erase Knight, and Link Atrocity's second effect will reduce Erase Knight's attack by 300 for each link Monster in our Graveyards, enough to reduce Erase Knight to 0 attack!"

Fullcross merely narrowed his eyes as his monster was attacked.

"Go! Decode End!" The monster raised its sword skyward and sliced Erase Knight in two in a giant explosion.

"Fullcross let the attack go through!?" Frog cried.

 _"Wait, did we get him!?"_ Ai questioned.

"He won't go down like that." Revolver said.

As the smoke cleared, Fullcross stood there, looking mostly unharmed.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1300**

"1300 Life?" Playmaker questioned.

"I activated the other effect of Lich Switch." The Spell revealed itself. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, the damage I took was halved. And now, by destroying a monster I control, I can revive the monster destroyed by that battle. I destroy Delete Block to revive Erase Knight!" As the Level 1 vanished the Link 4 reappeared on the field.

 _"Um, Playmaker? Erase Knight is still there!"_ Ai panicked.

"But now Erase Knight only points to one monster." Playmaker pointed out. "It can't get rid of both Borrel monsters, and if it aims for us, it doesn't have enough attack power to defeat us. I end my turn."

"You both..." Fullcross mumbled. "How far behind you are..."

"What are you talking about now?" Revolver asked.

"I'm saying you're behind me." Fullcross said. "You both...two narrow-minded views and goals, formed from desperation and pain. Trying desperately to avoid despair. You, Revolver, with your father, and you, Playmaker, with your past...with such simple views, you are both behind me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Playmaker questioned.

"You both clutch onto the notions of suffering and despair and let it fuel your fires of rage. I have moved past that. I conquered my own suffering, my own despair, and I came out of that period of my life with a clear mind and vision." He stared upward for a moment. "Whereas you two base your ideals on pain...mine are based on hope. Call it foolish if you will, but I believe in it. Purely, because I no longer have sorrow."

"Saying things like conquering despair...anybody who says they can conquer their despair didn't go through the hell I went through!" Playmaker declared.

"Very narrow-minded." Fullcross commented, his eyes now showing a very particular malice. "How dare you belittle my own hell? That selfishness...perhaps you truly are irredeemable."

He sighed. "Fine then. You think you both are above me? Let's see if that's true, with this next draw. Undoubtedly, its my final one in this Duel." He placed his fingers on the card. "My turn!" He drew and looked at the card. "...Justice is on my side."

"Don't bluff. How can you get out of this situation?" Revolver demanded.

"I'll show you." Fullcross threatened. "I activate the Equip Spell, **Erase Updater**!" The card showed a more heavily armoured, spiked Erase Knight with purple lightning crackling around it and 'DELETE' signs all around it. "I can only equip this to an Erase Link Monster." Erase Knight glowed as it matched its depiction in the card. "I activate Erase Knight's effect as it points to Borrelguard, to send Borrelsword to the Graveyard! File Scrub!" The knight tore open another portal which sucked the sword Borrel in.

"Erase Updater's effect." Fullcross gestured. "When the equipped monster destroys or removes a monster my opponent controls via its own effect, I can target one of those monsters in the Graveyard, and inflict damage to my opponent equal to that monsters attack!"

"What!? That's-!" Revolver hissed.

"You will take Borrelsword Dragon's 3000 attack...Revolver!" Fullcross yelled as the card began charging. "This severs our last remaining strings...vanish!" The Spell unleashed a giant purple ray that enveloped Revolver.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!" He screamed as he was blown away.

 **Revolver's LP: 0**

"He beat Revolver!" Frog marvelled.

"Damn you..." Revolver growled as he struggled to his feet. "You've...ruined...!"

"You're the one who's ruined more." Fullcross spat.

"Shut up...because I lost...the Tower will vanish." Revolver hissed, his visor cracked. "But if you think you've dampened my spirit, Fullcross...you're dead wrong! I will destroy the Ignis! As my fathers last wish!"

"What a horrible last wish." Fullcross muttered.

"Playmaker...we two will finish this another day...on our own terms." Revolver promised, before he vanished, causing his own field to fade as Fullcross' and Playmaker's now faced each other.

 _"I can't believe he beat Revolver just like that..."_ Ai mumbled. _"But, we still have Decode Talker to protect us!"_

"If you think you're off the hook, you're dead wrong." Fullcross growled, making Ai scream. "I activate Erase Knight's Quick Effect to send Erase Updater to the Graveyard and reduce Decoode Talker's attack to 0!" Decode fell to its knees as Erase Knight erased its power. "Now Erase Updater's second effect! When this card is removed from the field or destroyed by an Erase Link monsters effect, the formerly equipped monster gains 1000 attack and is cannot be destroyed by card effects until the End Phase!"

"3700 attack!?" Playmaker gasped as the monsters attack rose.

 _"This is bad! Playmaker! What do we do!?"_ Ai asked desperately.

"There's...nothing I can do...!" Playmaker admitted. "I've got nothing left!"

"What!? So that means...!?" Ai gasped.

"I'm going to lose!" Playmaker fearfully admitted.

"Battle!" Fullcross shouted. "Erase Knight! Destroy Decode Talker and Playmaker! Lock Crash!" The monster raised its scythe and completely sliced Decode Talker in two, destroying it in a giant explosion.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Playmaker screamed in despair.

 **Playmaker's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

"I-I don't believe it..." Frog gaped. "Fullcross wins!"

Playmaker had been launched to the very edge of the Tower.

"I lost..." He breathed in shock. "I...lost..."

Suddenly, the edge of the Tower he was on began crumbling.

 _"Hey! Playmaker! Snap out of it! The Tower is falling!"_ Ai cried.

But Playmaker didn't move as the Tower piece collapsed and he started falling with the screaming Ignis.

When suddenly he stopped with his arm hoisted up, and he looked up to see Fullcross grabbing his arm.

"...Would you look at that?" Fullcross asked. "You lost, but you're not dead. Fancy that."

Fullcross pulled Playmaker up before tossing him back onto the Tower.

"...Why did you save me?" Playmaker lifelessly asked him.

"Welp, I hate you. But you're not someone who deserves pain." Fullcross shrugged, walking over to him and standing above him with his arms folded. "So...what now?"

"...What do you mean, 'what now'?" Playmaker questioned.

"You lost."

"There's nothing more I can do. My revenge is over, only for it to end with my defeat...there's no more reason to go on if I have lost now."

"Oh, how utterly pathetic!" Fullcross snapped as he roughly pulled Playmaker to his feet. "No more reason to go on? If that's the case, then why don't you just jump off the Tower!"

He poked Playmaker forcefully in the chest. "If you can't think of anything more you can do after this ordeal, then you're life should have ended on the happy note of being freed from the Lost Incident! You mock Dr. Kogami AND Revolver by saying you don't think you can continue the life they were sacrificed to let you and those other 5 have!"

Fullcross then forcefully shoved Playmaker back. "You've learned nothing since our first Duel! Not a single goddamn thing! Your life is a WASTE compared to the people who imprisoned you!"

"They tried to destroy everything!" Playmaker started yelling back.

"And I'm the one who stopped that! I stopped people who I used to care, admire and respect from destroying everything! And a man I held in very high regard is now DEAD! How do you think I feel about this!? But no! It's all about you and your petty revenge over your PTSD that you will NEVER fix with your damn revenge ideal!"

"Aaaaahhh!" Playmaker actually pulled back a fist, but Fullcross shoved him back with a bolt of electricity.

"Continue living this thing you call a life! And learn to live it properly! To the fullest! For their sake! I will never tell you how to do that, because you should have figured it out by yourself YEARS AGO YOU FUCKER!"

He turned and then started walking, then stopped. "...Ai...since Playmaker lost...the lock on you has been removed, you can return home."

 _"You say that, but..."_ Ai whimpered, looking at Playmaker.

"I'm done talking to you, Playmaker." Fullcross hissed. "...So at least try to give me an excuse to meet you again...when you learn those three things." Fullcross then jumped off the Tower, vanishing.

As soon as he left, Playmaker sat up on the slowly crumbling Tower, artificial sunlight beginning to appear over the horizon.

 _"Playmaker..."_ Ai breathed.

"Ai...your home...you can return to it." Playmaker told him.

 _"But..."_ Ai began.

 _"Please..."_ Ai actually flinched at the soft tone. _"Go be happy...be what I can't be right now."_

 _"..."_ Ai looked at him sadly. _"Thank you, Playmaker. I promise, somehow, some way...I'll help you. Because we're partners."_ He then sank into the Duel Disk as the screen turned black.

"...Ai?" Playmaker asked, but no response came, prompting him to Log Out as the Tower finally collapsed.

 _VRAINS_

Revolver sailed away on his boat, looking back at his previous home.

"How terrible that we ended up this way, Fullcross..." Revolver mumbled to himself. "My best friend..."

 _VRAINS_

"Yusaku!" Shoichi gasped as Yusaku collapsed into the chair with his head in his hands. "Are you okay!? The feed cut out when you..."

"I don't know, Shoichi..." Yusaku admitted, as tears ran down his face. "I don't know...how I can move forward anymore..."

 _VRAINS_

Fullcross and Hotline stared at the fake sunset.

"Are they all safe?" Fullcross asked.

"Yes. I separated all the consciousness data successfully. They should all be waking up soon." Hotline assured him.

"...That's good."

He slowly took off his mask and looked down at it.

"...It's getting heavy." He admitted, holding it in both hands. "I thought I could take it off when everything was done, but...now I'm not so sure."

He held the mask up to the sunlight, making it block the light like an eclipse.

"I've hurt a lot of people." He admitted. "And only now I'm beginning to think I'm...a bad person."

His arms fell down with the mask in his hands. "...I have to do this."

 _Deliete RAD-10: 1 'Deliete' monster. (Quick Effect) You can destroy this card to increase the ATK of all 'Deliete' monsters you control by 500 until the End Phase. If this card is Extra-Linked, the original ATK all 'Deliete' monsters you control becomes 3000, and they cannot be destroyed by battle._

 _Deliete NCR-0-CLR-1-C: 2 Level 4 or higher 'Deliete' monsters. You can Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your hand or Deck with its effects negated, then destroy it. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower 'Deliete' monsters from your GY in Defence Position with their effects negated. You can only use this card names effects once per turn._

 _Deliete H-1-V-GN-RT-0-R: 2 'Deliete' monsters. Once per turn, if this card is co-linked, you can place 1 Hive Counter on every 'Deliete' monster you control that does not have a Hive Counter. Whilst this card is on the field or in the Graveyard, monsters with a Hive Counter cannot be targeted by your opponents card effect, and if your opponents monster declares an attack, you can make the attack target a monster with a Hive Counter you control. When a monster(s) with a Hive Counter is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 'Deliete Token' (Level 1/Thunder/DARK/ATK:0/DEF:0). You can only use this effect of this cards name once per turn._

 _Misdiragon: If this card is used for the Link Summon of a Link 3 or higher DARK Dragon, you can add this card from your GY to your hand. If this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent there, you can tribute 1 Link 3 or higher DARK Dragon to Special Summon this card from your GY and 1 Link 2 or lower monster from your Extra Deck. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Connect Protocol: Linked monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for the rest of this turn._

 _Mirror Force Bounce: When your opponent attacks you directly, negate that attack and end the Battle Phase, then set 1 'Mirror Force' from your Deck, it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

 _Compensation Possession: Activate only during the End Phase. Take control of a number of monsters your opponent controls until your next End Phase equal to or less then the number of monsters you controlled that were destroyed this turn._

 _Lich Switch: Destroy 1 monster you control, then Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your GY in DEF Position. When a monster you control is attacked, you can banish this card from your GY to halve the damage from that battle, and if your monster was destroyed, you can destroy 1 monster you control to Special Summon that monster from the GY._

 _Erase Updater: Equip only to an 'Erase' Link Monster. When the equipped monster removes/destroys an opponents monster(s), you can target 1 of those monster(s) in the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters ATK. If this card leaves the field because of an 'Erase' Link Monsters effect, the formerly equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects until the End Phase._

 **So this is it. The end of Season 1 ends in Fullcross' victory and the defeat of Hanoi and Playmaker. Did you see it coming?**

 **This one took a long while to write, and also because I took a break from writing for a while. But I'm probably gonna be busy the rest of this week since my birthday is Friday, so I wanted to get this out whilst I can.**

 **For questions on the Triangle Duel rules from Donjusticia; 1. The Extra Monster Zones are not connected. 2. Whilst not connecting, it has its original ATK. Only when you declare you are connecting your field to another opponents does its ATK increase based on the monsters it points to. And if damage would be inflicted in that scenario, it is based on the monsters that Link monster currently points to, meaning 2000 damage for all.**

 **Hope this chapter clarified it a little better. But now time for the question!**

 **QOTC: What are your most anticipated Duels for Season 2 of Cross-VRAINS?**

 **With that, I hope you all enjoyed this finale! See you in Season 2!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Moving Forward

"Yusaku."

The Duelist ignored him as he tended to the grill.

"Yusaku." Shoichi repeated.

He finally paused. "...What is it, Shoichi?"

"You know what. This isn't healthy." Shoichi reprimanded him. "It's been a month since Hanoi's defeat, and yet you've barely talked, and eaten very little. Don't think I can't tell. I also assume your schoolwork has been suffering."

"I can't find it within me to care about that anymore." Yusaku bitterly admitted. "My revenge is gone, only replaced with the bitterness of the defeat I did everything in my power to avoid...there's no point to anything anymore."

"Listen to yourself!" Shoichi sighed. "The whole point of your revenge against Hanoi was to move on from it, wasn't it?"

"...No, it wasn't." Playmaker admitted. "It was for revenge and nothing more. I will never be able to move on from it."

Shoichi clicked his tongue and paced for a second. "...Is this about what Fullcross said?"

"If I were listening to what he had to say, would you be talking to me like this right now?" Yusaku replied.

"It's just...that bastard!" Shoichi growled in frustration. "Who the hell does he think he is, saying whatever the hell he pleases!?"

"...Whatever he pleases..." Yusaku mumbled.

"Ah-ha! He IS on your mind." Shoichi pointed. "I knew it."

"I've been trying to figure him out." Yusaku admitted. "His motivation, his past...but nothing, except a hunch."

"...And that is?" Shoichi pried.

"...His rage." Playmaker said. "Like how I was driven by my revenge...he is driven by his anger...I believe that is the Link Sense I felt from him."

"Maybe...but what does he have to be angry about? He's the most powerful thing in VRAINS!" Shoichi shouted. "It's infuriating...he practically insulted Jin's condition."

Yusaku studied Shoichi for a moment, noting his anger...but said nothing on it. "How is Jin?"

Shoichi sighed. "He looked like he was improving for a while...but for some reason, after the Tower incident, he's receded again...I thought it would be okay once Hanoi was gone...but this is more difficult then I hoped it would be."

Suddenly, there was a beeping at Shoichi's computer. "What? A message? To this computer?" Shoichi leapt to his chair and clicked his keyboard. "...It's a message! From Ai!"

"Ai?" Yusaku questioned, not stopping his work.

"It's...a VRAINS URL? How is that possible?...Oh, its a pocket cyberspace..." He studied his screens for a moment, before beckoning. "Yusaku, look at this."

Yusaku stopped and walked over as Shoichi pointed at the screen. "Have you ever seen Cyberse monsters like that before?"

The screen showed several new Cyberse, including one that looked like an upgrade of Cyberse Wizard and a giant dragon.

"...No." Yusaku admitted. "But why would Ai send us this?"

"It's a message." Shoichi assumed. "Possibly, to prepare for something."

Yusaku stared for a moment, then shook his head. "What place for Dueling is there in my life now that Hanoi is gone?"

"Yusaku...a message like this, maybe means it doesn't just concern us anymore." Shoichi suggested. "Ai returned to Cyberse World, right? What if this is something serious? Just like the Tower?"

Yusaku stopped, but didn't say anything.

Shoichi stood up. "Yusaku...if you won't do it for your own sake, do it for the people who helped you. Including me. Maybe Dueling is the only way you can start moving forward again."

Yusaku stood still, then nodded. "...Okay."

"Thank you." Shoichi smiled. "I'll send you the URL, so go in there and...try to Pokemon as many of them as possible."

"Don't make 'Pokemon' a verb." Yusaku said as he picked his Duel Disk up, dusted it off, and put it on his arm.

"Into the VRAINS!"

 _VRAINS_

Kris walked down the corridor, flipping through grade scores.

"Well whaddya know, they're actually improving." He chuckled. "Great, I'm getting through to this year at last."

"Mr. Udoa." Kris looked up as Ms. Fuya approached him.

"Ms. Fuya, how can I help?" He asked.

"Actually, I was just coming to say good job in your recent classes." She smiled.

Kris flinched at the unexpected praise. "Oh, well, thank you very much. I'm just glad the students are realising their own potential."

"Well, all I can say is keep it up." She patted him on the shoulder, then stopped with an smile. "Um...I'm...sorry for how I treated you this year. You were a new teacher, despite your background and...I judged you. I hope you'll take that as an apology." She then walked off.

"...Woof." Kris mumbled.

"Kris." He flinched as he saw Sholt suddenly in front of him.

"Jesus, how are you so good at that?" He sighed. "What's up Sho-"

 _"WHY DID YOU QUITE THE CHARISMA DUELISTS!?"_ Mimi suddenly cried. _"We only just found out about it! Are you abandoning us!?"_

"Mimi..." Sholt said, revealing he was troubled by it too.

Kris huffed. "Sholt...and, Mimi. It's nothing to do with-"

 _"It's because you lost in the battle with Hanoi, didn't you? It's not your fault! It's not!"_ Mimi was properly crying on her screen.

"No, no..." Kris told them. "If anything, Go's the one facing problems at the minute, and he's a close friend of mine so I want to be next to him through this...trial, he's going through right now. And, at this moment, it just takes a slight change of career and a new Deck. I'm definitely not quitting being a Charisma Duelist."

"Kris...I mean, Mimi." Sholt gestured to the ring that was his Duel Disk, as Mimi nodded and displayed a screen. "Queen is asking me to fill in for the new Top Charisma Duelist System she's planning. I don't know if I should."

"What? Queen asked you herself? That's great! Why are you worried about it?" He asked.

"I can't be...not on my own." Sholt said. "I'm still not ready..."

Kris frowned. "...You're a complex one, Sholt. I definitely haven't figured you out yet." He shook his head. "I'll just have to try harder. So what YOU have to do is try as much as you can too. Think it over. Sorry, but I've got to finish grading these papers."

Sholt and Mimi walked home, being greeted the usual way. Sholt stared into the kitchen, not seeing his mother and assuming she was online somewhere. and finding his fathers office door closed, so it was obvious what that meant.

 _"Sholt..."_ Mimi mumbled.

"It's fine. Let's get to work." Sholt spoke lifelessly as he walked to his room.

As he stood outside his room, he lightly waved to some of the maids who gave him sympathetic looks as they passed, then stared at the picture on the table across the hall, before walking in and Logging into VRAINS.

 _VRAINS_

New VRAINS was being developed with a new tower format in mind. Each floor would have different functions and biomes which would be able to create multiple different Duel Fields. As well as this were specific lanes of simulated winds of data that would be able to support Speed Dueling. All of the Pawns of SOL were currently working on the remodelling project, overseen by Bishop and King.

Sholt studied a holographic image of the current plans as other Pawns around him worked. "...We should include more biomes on these levels."

 _"I'll send an email to Bishop."_ Mimi helped.

Sholt spun the image around. "I don't...love this new design. It lacks the scale of the previous VRAINS. Feels too closed in...but I can understand why, what with the amount of damage done to the entire server, just salvaging this part was miraculous...but, hopefully, once all of the other areas are restored, we can make more."

 _"Sorry, were you talking to me?"_ Mimi asked.

"No...a bad habit..." He admitted. "...Mimi...I want to go where the Tower was."

 _"Hm?...Okay, we can get there."_ She said as she flashed pink, before making them vanish in a sphere of blue data.

When they reappeared, they were in a wasteland of crumbling blocks, pixels and data, as ruined, dark structures that were once buildings loomed over them as nothing but dust blowed around.

"...Something bothered me." Sholt admitted. "When this area in particular was salvaged, there was no data on the Tower."

 _"It's true that they would have left a digital imprint, maybe of the blueprints...maybe it was deleted with the Tower itself?"_ Mimi suggested.

"No...the Tower stopped before it was completed and detonated. If it was cancelled, it couldn't have been able to erase all of its own digital fingerprint." Sholt said. "So..."

 _"Someone took it."_ Mimi nodded.

"And someone taking the digital fingerprint of the Tower of Hanoi is...worrying..." Sholt admitted, then frowned. "And I can't...can't..."

 _"Sholt..."_

He stopped as he looked at his Duel Disk.

Mimi had taken the form of an Ignis. A dark pink one with what looked like a white flower on the left side of her head.

 _"You're beginning to burn yourself out."_ She told him. _"There's too much on your mind."_

Sholt sat down cross-legged. "There's always been...too much on my mind. I don't want to think about a lot of it. It's difficult..."

He then looked at her as she frowned. "Mimi...I think I need you right now, more then ever. Please..."

She blinked twice...then smiled with her eyes. _"Of course! I'm your AI! I'll help you however I can!"_

"Yeah...but you're more then my AI. You're my best friend." He smiled lightly.

 _"Know that too!"_ She giggled. _"And...nothing will affect that."_

"...Thanks." He said.

Mimi went back into the Duel Disk and reappeared as a face. _"Let's take it easy for a bit, 'kay?"_

"Okay." He agreed as he stood back up.

"Finally, you're on your own."

Sholt froze as a voice spoke to him. He very slowly turned around to be met with a figure slowly walking towards him. They wore a wide, billowing black leather coat with straps all over it and a pair of checkered red and white jeans with white boots and matching gloves. They also wore a knights helmet with an electric yellow, spiky plume that fell past their shoulders.

He staggered back in shock at the sight of the figure. "P-Pursuer..."

 _"Huh? Who?"_ Mimi inquired.

"I'm glad to see you remember me. It has been a while." Pursuer spoke. Their voice was deepened considerably by a voice changer.

Sholt was shaking. "...What are you doing here?"

"You can think of me as...a warning." Pursuer threatened. "Sholt Giro...The Hunter Jobs against you have reopened."

Sholt clenched his fist tightly, and swore under his breath.

 _"Wait, wait, wait! Hunter Jobs!?"_ Mimi yelled. _"Why would Hunters be after Sholt!? He hasn't done anything wrong!"_

"Is that AI yours? Quite a personality." Pursuer commented. "Maybe I'll take it. Could fetch a price."

Sholt placed his hand protectively over Mimi. "I know now why you Hunters targeted me years ago."

"Ah...so you figured it out, did you?" Pursuer nodded. "Then you must know why it's happening again. Know what the reason is behind that?"

"...Nothing good." Sholt admitted.

"...Excellent. You're a lot stronger then the first time we met." Pursuer commented. "A far cry from the scared, helpless child."

"You people...helped contribute to that fear." Sholt mumbled.

"Hmmm...seems there's still some scars on your heart." They commented.

"I can heal...I AM healing..." He said, almost as if trying to convince himself. "So, if you people are coming back now...hunting me again...I can fight you."

"Good words. That means this won't be boring." They said.

"Wait, I'm lost." Mimi admitted.

"Just be quite like a good little AI, 'kay?" Pursuer told her.

"Don't talk to her like that." Sholt said.

"Oh? Was that a counter? And you called it 'her'?" Pursuer seemed to smile under their mask. "Then I'll definitely take her if I win. That's a good incentive for you to fight your hardest, isn't it?"

Sholt winced. "I'm much stronger then I was before...I won't let you people take from me ever again."

"Then back those words up with your strength." Pursuer challenged as they both activated their Duel Disks.

 _"Ante Mode activated."_ Both Duel Disks beeped.

 _"H-Hold on! I didn't activate that!"_ Mimi said.

"No. I did." Pursuer said. "I assume you remember the rules, Sholt. You can't Log Out. If I win, I get 100,000 DP, straight from your daddy's bank."

 _"100,000!? That's a lot!"_ Mimi cried.

"If you win, I fail at my job, and the Hunter Job against you is cancelled."

 _"Wait, we don't get anything? That's unfair!"_

"Life isn't fair." Pursuer stated. "That's how the clients have always done it when dealing with Sholt."

 _"Sholt, what is this?"_ Mimi asked.

"This was...before I created you." Sholt admitted. "I can't believe this is happening again...but, now...I have to protect you, so I won't lose."

"DUEL!"

 **Sholt vs. Pursuer LP: 4000**

"I'm going first." Sholt stated.

"Taking the initiative? You certainly have become more impressive." They nodded.

"I activate the Field Spell, **Mymimic Mystic**!" His side of the field suddenly changed to have floating candles with laughing purple flames, and stone pillars with dark pink glowing lines on them, as well as vials of potions of different colours, all with Mymimic faces floating in them, and spellbooks possessed by Mymimics scattered aorund with sparkles floating around. "Once per turn, I can add a Mymimic from my Deck to my hand, but I can only summon Mymimics for the rest of that turn."

"Already signs of improvement." Pursuer noted. "A strong searching field. But how will that help prepare you for my onslaught?"

"I use Mystic's effect to add Mymimic Grave to my hand, and Normal Summon it." The purple winged grave wrapped in vines fell slightly clumsily in front of him. "I activate Grave's effect, to Special Summon Mymimic Life from my hand." The grave opened up as the sapling Mymimic was tossed out, floating beside it.

"Appear, the circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared in the dark sky above him. "The summoning conditions is 1 Mymimic. I set Mymimic Life in the Link Marker!" The sapling bounced up into the bottom arrow, turning into red energy that lit it up. "Link Summon! Apear, Link 1! Mymimic Hexer!" The young female Link descended, holding her large staff with both hands. "Mymimic Life's effect! When it is sent from the field to the Graveyard, except by destruction, I can instantly revive it!" The monster bounced out of the portal.

"Appear again! The circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared on the ground this time. "The summoning conditions are 3 Mymimic's! I set Grave, Life and Hexer in the Link Markers!" The monsters became purple, green and red twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Mymimic Master!" The strongest Mymimic Link appeared with a twirl of her staff and 2500 ATK.

"I see...this is your ace." Pursuer noted. "Certainly an improvement. Bringing out your ace this early means you're taking me seriously, huh?"

"I end my turn." Sholt finished.

"Not willing to talk? Perfectly fine by me." The eye holes in their mask suddenly glowed blue. "My hunt begins! I draw! First, I activate the Spell, Card Destruction. With this, we both discard our entire hand, then draw an equal number of cards."

"I won't let you. I activate Mymimic Master's effect, to negate Card Destruction's effect! Magical Shine!" The monster glowed strongly, causing the Spell to grey.

"Naturally you would do that." They said as their card fell into the GY. "However, now is the true trial. I reveal Danger! Bigfoot in my hand to activate its effect!"

 _"Revealing a monster...? It has 3000 attack!"_ Mimi pointed out.

Five card backs appeared in front of Sholt. "Now you pick a card. The card you choose, I discard. But, if it isn't Bigfoot, I get to Special Summon it from my hand, then draw a card."

 _"Summoning powerful monsters easily whilst maintaining an advantage in hand count...what a horribly oppressive strategy."_ Mimi commented.

"This is my hunting style. You are the helpless human, challenging monsters." Pursuer said. "Will you cower before them like you did before?"

Sholt glared, then pointed. "I choose the card on the far left."

The card flipped around to reveal itself. "Too bad. It's Danger!? Jackalope." The card fell into the Graveyard. "Meaning, I Summon Bigfoot from my hand!"

Suddenly, the ruined building behind her exploded outwards, as a gigantic, hairy monster as big as a tower appeared with a giant roar.

 _"Th-That thing is gigantic!"_ Mimi cried, as Sholt trembled under the shadow of the monster.

"And I draw a card." They added. "Also, since Jackalope was discarded, its effect activates. I Special Summon a Danger monster from my Deck in Defense Position. I choose Danger! Nessie!" Suddenly, the ground beside them broke open to reveal water, as a gigantic loch ness monster appeared with a roar and 2800 DEF.

 _"I see...they focus on discarding others to Special Summon themselves out, activating the discard effects of the Danger monsters..."_ Mimi said. _"Now they've got two humungous monsters..."_

"If you think you can hide behind your monster, I won't let you. I will make you relive that hell and fear, to see if you truly are different then before." They said, making Sholt gulp. "First, the Continuous Spell, **Crushing Brutality**." The card showed several dinosaurs brutally fighting with each other as meteorites crashed around them. "When you take battle or effect damage, I can destroy all monster you control with equal or less original attack then that damage."

 _"Playing a card like that..."_ Mimi mumbled.

"She has a strategy to inflict over 2500 damage..." Sholt whispered.

"Now, the Field Spell, Realm of Danger!" Suddenly, the ground erupted around them into a dense canopy of trees and towering, curving mountains that caused the buildings around them to crumble. "With this, you cannot target my Danger monsters with card effects the turn they are Special Summoned. But I activate its first effect. By targeting a Danger monster, it can attack directly, and you cannot target it for attacks. I choose Bigfoot!" Suddenly, the gigantic hairy monster descended into the thick foliage, causing only its large red eyes to be seen in the darkness of the jungle.

 _"That thing can attack us directly!?"_ Mimi cried.

"Battle." Pursuer spoke threateningly. "Bigfoot will attack you directly! Urban Stomp!" The gigantic monster suddenly leapt out of the wilderness with a roar and raised one of its giant feet.

"Ack-gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sholt didn't have time to react as the monster stomped right in front of him. The force of the attack sent him flying back and crashing into the building behind him, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he collapsed face first.

 **Sholt's LP: 1000**

"Due to Crushing Brutality's effect, Mymimic Master will be destroyed." The Link Monster was suddenly crushed by an invisible force, shattering into sparkles.

 _"Th-That...was unpleasant..."_ Mimi huffed. _"Are you okay, Sholt?...Sholt?"_ She looked at him and saw he wasn't moving. _"Sholt?...Sholt!?"_ She popped her upper half of her Ignis body out and placed her hands on his opposite wrist. _"...Oh thank goodness, he's alive...and still breathing."_

"So he passed out?" Mimi turned to face Pursuer as they stepped forward, Nessie behind them as Bigfoot returned to hiding in the jungle. "It appears I was mistaken. If he was knocked out by that, he's actually regressed."

 _"You bastard!"_ Mimi yelled in anger. _"How dare you do that to him!"_

"It doesn't matter." They said. "If he is unable to continue the Duel, then I will take my reward...you included. After all, you look remarkably like an Ignis. SOL's offering quite the price for things like that."

Mimi clenched her fists as she shook with anger. _"...Doesn't matter...? DOESN'T MATTER!? Arrrggggggggghhhh!"_

She suddenly erupted from the Duel Disk and took a monstrous form similar to Ai's, only pink and with her flower on it. She reached forward and went to bite Pursuer, only for them to jump back as she devoured the ground they previously stood in, reducing it to rubble.

 _"Bleh!"_ She spit out the rocks and returned to her Ignis form. _"I won't let you get away with this...I'll continue this Duel!"_

"You?" They chuckled.

 _"I'm his AI. I control his Duel Disk."_ She stated, her hand appearing in front of her. _"Got a problem with that?"_

"On the contrary this should be enjoyable. I set a card and end my turn." They finished.

 _"My turn."_ A new card appeared in front of Mimi.

"I admire your dedication to him. But if you're holding onto his hope, then I will crush it." They threatened. "I activate the Trap, Deck Devastation Virus! By tributing my Bigfoot with more then 2000 attack, all monsters in your hand, on your field, and that you draw with 1500 or less attack will be destroyed!"

 _"A Virus card?"_ Mimi questioned.

"Now reveal your hand!" The 4 cards appeared in front of them. "Both Mymimic Curse and Mymimic Armour are destroyed by the virus." The two cards blackened before being destroyed.

 _"You sacrificed the 3000 Bigfoot for this?"_ Mimi questioned.

"Being a ruthless hunter is more then cornering the opponent. It is stripping all of their strength and hope from them, leaving them truly broken." Pursuer stated. "Crumble before me and weep in despair, like your master before you."

 _"Saying things like that...if you really did do that to him, I'll never forgive you!"_ Mimi declared, looking at his unconscious form.

"Having his AI faking care for him...how sad he is." Pursuer said.

 _"IT'S NOT FAKE!"_

Pursuer noted Mimi's almost pained expression. _"My feelings are true! These are MY feelings! It's how I truly feel about him!"_

"That's merely your code talking." Pursuer pointed out. "Those feelings can easily be changed with some tweaking."

 _"And a human's can't by sticking a chip in their brain?"_ Mimi countered. _"If you're trying to make me feel lesser, don't bother! I've never felt like that, ever!"_

She looked down at Sholt. _"And it's all because of him, and everything he's done for me...I owe him so much, more then I think he'll ever know."_ She glared at them. _"So you...saying he's sad and weak, saying you hurt him...I won't forgive that!"_

"...Fascinating." Was all they said. "But, what will you do now? True, Mymimic Mystic will allow you to add another Mymimic to your hand, but the moment you Summon it, it will be destroyed. How will you protect him?"

 _"I activate Mymimic Mystic's effect to add a Mymimic to my hand."_ She said. _"But I won't Summon it. I set a card and end my turn."_ She stated.

"Of course...but, since I checked your hand, I know what that card is." Pursuer warned her. "My turn! I set a card, then reveal Danger! Chupacabra to activate its effect."

 _"It's the only card in your hand."_ Mimi stated.

"Exactly." Pursuer said as it fell into the GY. "Meaning its effect activates, and I can revive a Danger monster! Come back, Bigfoot!" Her gigantic monster rose out of the jungle with a roar. "Now to get rid of that Set card. Battle! Bigfoot will attack you directly!"

 _"I activate my Trap, Waboku! I take no damage this turn!"_ Mimi revealed as Bigfoot lowered its namesake.

"You defended yourself this turn, but what about next?" Pursuer questioned. "Deck Devastation Virus' effect is still in play. Your Mymimic's are practically useless."

 _"I'll endure it. I'll definitely endure it!"_ Mimi told herself as Bigfoot and Nessie stared her down.

However, whilst this was happening, Sholt's subconscious was drifting into a distant memory...

 _Flashback_

He was a child in VRAINS again. Server 55171, Sunshine Sky. It was a server made up of floating, bouncy clouds as a cartoony sun shone in the sky. The main are was a floating, Arabian-like town of stone.

He was alone, looking around. Everything was so pretty, so magical...he was up in the sky in a colourful town! That was impossible in real life!

But...no matter how much he loved it...he couldn't feel the despair weighing down his heart grow any lighter. It was so heavy...and now, he only had one way to try and lift it, if only a little...or else...he wouldn't be able to bear it anymore...he would...

 _"Ante Rule activated."_

His eyes widened in horror at the familiar sound of his Duel Disk activated. In frustration he bit his bottom lip as tears rolled down his face. "...Go away..." He whimpered.

"I'm not the first then." A distorted voice behind him spoke. "My name is Pursuer...you know why I'm here."

"I don't want to...I don't want to...!" He sobbed, shaking his head. "I don't want to do it anymore...!"

"Unfortunately, you have to. Even if you try to deny this Duel, I still have to defeat you to release the Ante Rule." They said. "The Giro Job has become quite infamous in the Hunters circle of information."

Sholt stood up and spun around, facing Pursuer as she stood opposite him. "Why...? Why do you people keep doing this...!?" He shook his head in frustration. "You won't leave me alone...! Even in reality, you keep Dueling me...!"

He clutched his head. "Just stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Haven't you had enough!?"

"...So you don't know, huh?" Pursuer noted. "That's awful for a child...but this is my online job. And my employer will be upset if I just walk away. I'm starting the Duel now."

 **Sholt vs. Pursuer LP: 4000**

"I'll make it easier for you." They said. "I set a card and end my turn. Your move."

"I don't want to!" He shouted, now angry. "I don't want to do any of this! I don't want my life to be like this! Just leave me alone!"

"So will you just stand there?" They questioned. "Even if you cry, I won't pull my punches. Even if you scream, I won't stop attacking. Even if you beg, you cannot run from this. And trust me, Sholt Giro, there are Hunters who will hurt you FAR more then me. This is the inescapable truth. It is your life."

"But...why!?" He screamed. "Why are you after me!? Why is my life like this!? Why is it horrible!? Haven't I gone through enough!"

"Is that how you feel?" Pursuer asked. "That rage you feel? If it is, then use it, to lash out against me, your attacker!"

"I can't...I CAN'T!" He screamed in frustration. "I'm trapped...I can't be mad, I can't escape it...I can't do anything!"

"If THAT is how you feel, then you will forever be in pain." Pursuer stated. "Whatever life you have out there...it doesn't matter in here. This is Link VRAINS! Here, you can take charge of your own destiny! You should know that most of all...a Pawn at such a young age."

Their eye holes glowed blue in challenge. "Don't flinch. Don't hesitate. Do what you want to do. Use that anger of yours and lash out! Or are you content to suffer in your misery forever?"

"I...I..." Sholt sniffed and wiped away his tears. "I...draw! I Normal Summon Mymimic Curse!" The red phantom appeared with its mischievous smirk, carrying its ring. "I activate Curse's effect to have it gain 1000 attack!" Its curse symbol appeared on its forehead, making it cackle as its attack rose to 2000.

"I equip Mymimic Curse with both Axe of Fools and Mage Power, which increases its attack by 2000!" The monsters power rose to 4000.

"Battle! Mymimic Curse will attack directly!" The monster charged forward.

"Trap card, open! Danger Zone!" Their Trap flipped up. "I draw 3 cards, then discard 2, including at least 1 Danger monster. I discard Danger Bigfoot and Danger Chupacabra, causing their effects to activate. With Bigfoot's effect, Mymimic Curse is destroyed." The monster burst into sparkles just before it hit them. "Then, with Chupacabra's effect, I revive Bigfoot!" The gigantic monster rose up out of one of the buildings, demolishing it completely as it roared.

Sholt trembled under its shadow before falling to his hands and knees. "I lost Curse...easily...they're so much stronger then me...even now...I can't do anything...!" He squeezed his eyes shut in frustration.

"Are you giving up now? Did your resolve crumble because things didn't go the way you planned?" Pursuer questioned as Sholt looked up at them. "You should expect things not to go the way you want, and expect counters! Because then you don't fall into that pitiful state you're in. You either counter too, or you move onto your next strategy instantly! If you fall after every stumble, you won't be able to walk!"

Sholt stood back up, angry at her words. "I...I set two cards and end my turn!" The cards appeared on his field.

"My turn!" They drew. "I activate the Spell, Twin Twisters! I discard Allure of Darkness to destroy both your Set cards!" The two twisters shot out and destroyed Sholt's backrow, making him stare on in shock. "Now I equip Bigfoot with Axe Of Despair, giving it an extra 1000 attack!" The monsters ATK rose to 4000.

"Bigfoot! Attack Sholt Giro directly! Urban Stomp!" The monster roared as it raised its foot, and Sholt could only cower inf ear as it crushed him beneath its leg.

 **Sholt's LP: 0**

 **Pursuer: WIN!**

As the monster vanished, Sholt lay in the crater it made, struggling just to get to his hands and knees.

"As per the Ante Rule, I get 100,000 DP from your fathers account." Pursuer said as their Duel Disk beeped, before noticing something. "Oh? Seems I got some data from your Duel Disk too..."

Sholt's eyes widened and he looked up as they examined it. "...This is-!"

"Give that back...!" Sholt wheezed in pain, struggling to stand. "P-Please...that's...that's MY data...g-give it..."

"...I thought I told you begging wouldn't work." Pursuer stated coldly, examining the data. "...I'm keeping this for a bit." They then turned to leave.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" In desperation Sholt half-ran half-staggered forward before throwing himself to the ground and grabbing their leg. "I won't let you take it!"

"What the-? Let go!" Pursuer cried, though they made no attempt to kick him or shake it off.

"That's my data! That's the most important thing in the world to me!" He screamed, refusing to let go. "I won't let you take it! I won't!"

"This...do you even know what kind of data this is?" Pursuer questioned. "I've never seen anything like this...if I sold it-"

"You WON'T! It's MINE!" He screamed. "It's my precious data!"

He began crying again. "It's...IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT'S STOPPING ME FROM KILLING MYSELF!"

Pursuer stopped and looked down at the child in shock, as he clutched onto her leg tightly.

"I won't let you...I won't..." He whispered to himself.

There was a painful silence between them.

"...Have it back." Pursuer finally said as it was transferred to his Duel Disk.

"Ah...!" He collapsed in exhaustion. "I have it back..."

Pursuer stared at him before speaking. "...You're truly hurt by the Giro Job...aren't you?"

"...Among other things..." He admitted, now face down on the pavement.

"If you want to know why we keep targeting you...find the answer out on your own." They finally said. "I'm sure you can do it...take control of your life. Now I have to go and split this with my client." She then Logged Off.

Sholt lay there for a long while in thought...before he too Logged Out.

 _Flashback End_

"...Ngh..." Sholt woke up to his head on the ground. "...Wha...?"

 _"Sholt! You're awake!"_ He heard Mimi cheer.

He stumbled to his feet and shook his head from his dream. He looked to the field and instantly remembered that he was Dueling Pursuer.

"So you're awake." Pursuer said.

"...Yeah." He nodded. "Mimi...what happened?"

 _"Ah, here's the field and our hands."_ She showed him on a screen. _"Also, Deck Devastation Virus is in play, it destroys all our monsters with 1500 or less attack."_

"That's...bad..." He shook his head to clear it. "Are you okay?"

 _"I'm just glad you're awake!"_ She cried tears as she hugged his face.

"Can you continue?" Pursuer asked.

"I can." He nodded as Mimi retreated back into the Duel Disk. "Pursuer...I never got to thank you from before."

"Thank me?" They questioned.

"Whilst your words hurt me when I was younger, I took them to heart, and I managed to make small steps forward, towards changing my life. And I was able to do that together with Mimi." He explained. "So, even if you people will hunt me again...me and Mimi, we will defeat you all!"

 _"Sholt...!"_ Mimi whispered with tears in her eyes.

"A strong conviction...but can you back it up?" Pursuer questioned. "I end my turn."

"I want to keep moving forward, for the sake of myself and everyone I've managed to find, who has helped save my shattered heart." Sholt said. "I won't fall back into paralysis! My turn!"

"Due to the effect of Deck Devastation Virus, you must reveal the card you drew." Pursuer said.

"...It's this." Sholt revealed it.

"Wait, is that-!?" Pursuer gasped.

"I activate Mymimic Mystic's effect, to add a Mymimic from my Deck to my hand." He took it and revealed it.

"Alright! It's time for our comeback!" Mimi cheered.

"I activate the Ritual Spell, **Mymimic Ritual**!" The card showed a black cauldron with a red Mymimic face on it filled with different colours and melted Mymimic faces, as the same pot appeared in front of him. "With this, we offer up monsters whose Level equals or exceeds the monster we're trying to Ritual Summon."

"But you have no monsters to Tribute!" Pursuer pointed out.

 _"Wrong! We do!"_ Mimi said.

"Due to Mymimic Mystic's effect, when we would Ritual Summon a Mymimic, we can banish Mymimic monsters from our Graveyard instead of tributing them." Sholt explained. "I banish Mymimic Grave, Armour and Life from my Graveyard!" The three monsters shot out of the GY and turned into purple, blue and green spirits that shot into the pot, causing 9 golden stars to light up around its face.

"The spirits shall offer themselves as the soul for a new power!" Sholt chanted. "Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 9! **Mymimic Phantom**!"

The monsters body burned with the colours of red, dark blue, yellow, green, purple and orange, but its main body was primarily pitch black as the multicoloured flames and wisps burned around it. It had a muscular body with flames forming spikes on it shoulders and knees, as its feet ended in burning rainbow 'boots' whilst its arms ended in five white claws forming hands. It wore a giant, billowing black cloak that split up and extended outwards to look like a pair of wings, as a long tail extended behind it with the end of it being a spike burning with the multicoloured flame. It had a demonic head shape with two flaming curved horns, and whilst it had the traditional Mymimic pumpkin face, it also had two intimidating red irises as its jagged mouth was twisted into a snarl. In its right claw it wielded an incredibly long heraldic seax with jagged spikes on its end that also burned with the flames, as its handle was pitch black with red eye gems embedded in it.

 **Mymimic Phantom, Level 9, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**

"So you can Ritual Summon now..." Pursuer stated.

 _"And since it has more then 1500 attack, Deck Devastation Virus doesn't effect it."_ Mimi nodded confidently.

"But it still falls short to both Nessie's 2800 defence, and Bigfoot's 3000 attack!" Pursuer stated.

"I'm not done! I activate the Spell, **Link Heritage**!" The card showed Zefra Metaltron and Summon Sorceress fading away as Clara and Rushka, the Ventriloduo were formed from their dissolving selves. "I banish 2 Link Monsters in my Graveyard to Special Summon a Link 2 or lower monster from my Extra Deck, under the condition it cannot attack. I banish Mymimic Hexer and Mymimic Master from my Graveyard, to Special Summon Mymimic Enchanter!"

The staff wielder appeared in front of Mymimic Phantom, with her arrow pointing to Phantom.

"Mymimic Phantom's effect!" Sholt declared. "When it is Linked, its original attack is doubled!" The monsters flames grew intense as its blade was completely set ablaze with a rainbow fire with a Mymimic face cackling in it.

"5000 attack..." Pursuer winced.

"I also activate Phantom's second effect, to target a Mymimic I control, or in my Graveyard, and gain its effects until my next Standby Phase! I target Mymimic Curse in my Graveyard! Spirit Steal!" Phantom's flames turned primarily red as it gained Curse's effect. "Now I activate Phantom's inherited effect, to increase its own attack by 1000 until the End Phase!" The monster roared as its power rose further to 6000.

"Facing me with Curse again, are we?" They mumbled.

"Finally, I activate Phantom's Quick Effect!" Sholt continued. "Once per turn, I can destroy a card you control! I choose Danger Nessie! Insane Flame!" The monster swung its sword into the ground, unleashing a wave of Mymimic possessed fire that opened up its jaws and smashed itself into Nessie in an explosion.

"That was a mistake on your part." Pursuer threatened. "I activate my Continuous Trap, Loop of Destruction! When a monster on the field is destroyed by a card effect, I can target another monster and destroy it, to make us both take 500 damage! I'll destroy Mymimic Phantom!" Multiple streams of twisting fire burst out from the card and shot towards Phantom.

"I activate Mymimic Enchanter's Quick Effect!" Sholt countered. "I target Mymimic Phantom, to make it unaffected by my opponents card effects until the End Phase!" A green barrier appeared around Phantom that blocked the flames.

"So you countered it, but even still, you cannot finish me this turn, Mymimic Enchanter cannot attack." Pursuer said.

 _"Oh? Think we can't win?"_ Mimi giggled.

"I activate the effect of **Mymimic Joy** in my hand!" A Mymimic appeared next to them. It wore a little mock twin tail tuxedo with a mint coloured bow tie, as two cute angel wings extended out behind it which had little music notes on them, like music sheets. Its feet were black notes, whilst its head was a music note with a yellow ring around the long end, making it look like a halo, whilst its Mymimic face, glowing gold, was on the body of the note.

 **Mymimic Joy, Level 3, Fiend, LIGHT, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"That card...it's the one your AI added via Mymimic Mystic." Pursuer remembered. "So it was a hand trap..."

"When a monster on the field is destroyed, I can discard Joy to revive a monster from my Graveyard in defence position." Sholt explained.

 _"Please help us, Mymimic Joy!"_ Mimi cheered as the monster cackled and nodded, before turning into a ball of bright light and golden music notes that burst, causing the Graveyard portal to open.

"I revive Mymimic Curse!" The ring carrying monster appeared.

"But due to Deck Devastation Virus' effect, it will be destroyed!" Pursuer pointed out as the virus infected the monster.

"I activate Mymimic Curse's Quick Effect to increase Phantom's attack by 1000 before its destroyed!" Curse tossed its rings at Phantom before it burst into Sparkles, with Phantom catching it as it attached itself to its sword wielding arm, boosting its ATK further.

"7000 attack!?" Pursuer gasped.

"Battle! Mymimic Phantom will attack Danger! Bigfoot!" Sholt declared. "Soul Shatterer!" The monster roared before flying forward and unleashing a flurry of slashes that set the gigantic monster aflame as it screamed in pain, before Phantom launched skyward before rocketing down, bisecting the huge beast in one blazing slice, before it exploded.

"GaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Pursuer screamed as they were launched so far back they crashed into another ruined building and collapsed.

 **Pursuer's LP: 0**

 **Sholt: WIN!**

 _"Ante Duel Cancelled."_ Sholt's Duel Disk beeped.

 _"Yeah! We did it! Take that!"_ Mimi cheered as the monsters and Field's faded away.

Sholt walked over as Pursuer struggled to their feet, parts of their Avatar glitching out. "...Are you okay?"

"Well, I'm not, am I?" Pursuer said as they stood up. "A deal is a deal though. The Giro Job will be cancelled...for now. Until someone else picks it up."

"It will stop." Sholt assured them.

"How?" They asked.

Sholt gave a rare confident smile. "One way or another."

"I'm glad. You've come very far." Pursuer admitted.

"...Sorry, but this doesn't make us friends." Sholt admitted, slightly sadly. "You're still a part of the people who hurt me deeply...I can't forgive that. At least, not yet."

"Hmph. Fair enough." They said. "In that case, I've gotta go find somebody else to hire me. See ya." They then Logged Out.

 _"Wha-!? Hey! You jerk! Don't just run out on us so casually! Get back here!"_ Mimi fumed.

"It's okay, Mimi." Sholt assured her. "All that matters is we won."

 _"I don't like them."_ She pouted. _"But what they said...is this gonna happen again?"_

"Yeah." He nodded. "So, right now, all we can do...is keep going, together."

 _"Naturally!"_ She smiled with her eyes.

 _VRAINS_

The man drummed his fingers on his virtual desk. He honestly preferred his office in reality, but this was the only way the Better Faction could meet privately without worry. He watched the screen that the Earth Ignis liked to inhabit, to see it meditating as usual. He honestly didn't understand it half the time. It seemed to follow them but...he had no idea what it did most of the time. It certainly wasn't one for conversation...

Suddenly, there was a beeping, and he pressed a button to have a screen pop up in front of him. The screen showed a figure with dark skin and dark green urchin spiky hair and sharp pupiless white eyes.

"Sir, I'm reporting in." He said.

"Ah, Ulti." The figure nodded. "How goes your scavenge of the Cyberse World."

"Heh, I've managed to acquire a couple more Cyberse monsters." He said. "But, I'm calling because of something big."

"Oh?" The figure raised an eyebrow.

"Check this out." He raised up an electronic cage.

 _"Aiiieeee! Ai'm trapped!"_ Ai cried as Linkuriboh next to him cried. The two of them calling out caught the Earth Ignis' attention.

"I found the DARK Ignis. Seems he seperated from Playmaker." Ulti said.

"So now we have DARK...excellent. That leaves only FIRE and WATER...and then...finally..." He leaned forward into the light of the screen, finally revealing himself.

"I will sit atop the throne of a perfect world." Dion Giro smiled.

 _Mymimic Mystic: Once per turn, you can add a 'Mymimic' monster from your Deck to the hand, but you can only Summon 'Mymimic' monsters for the rest of this turn. If you would Ritual Summon a 'Mymimic' monster, you can banish 'Mymimic' monsters from your GY instead of tributing them._

 _Crushing Brutality: Once per turn, when your opponent takes damage, you can destroy all monsters your opponent controls with ATK less then or equal to that damage._

 _Mymimic Ritual: Ritual Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand, by tributing monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed that monsters Level. If this card is in the GY, you can tribute 1 'Mymimic' monster to add this card from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of 'Mymimic Ritual' once per turn._

 _Mymimic Phantom: You can Ritual Summon this card with 'Mymimic Ritual'. (Quick Effect) You can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. You can target 1 'Mymimic' monster on your field or in your GY, except 'Mymimic Phantom', this card gains that monsters effects until your next Standby Phase. If this card is Linked, its original ATK is doubled. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn. This cards effects cannot be negated, and you take no damage from battles involving this card._

 _Link Heritage: Banish 2 Link Monsters from your GY, Special Summon 1 Link-2 or lower monster from your Extra Deck, but it cannot declare an attack this turn._

 _Mymimic Joy: When a monster on the field is destroyed, you can discard this card to Special Summon 1 monster from your GY in DEF Position. This cards effects cannot be negated, and you take no damage from battles involving this card._

 **Heeeeeeeeey I'm finally back! Sorry this took so long. I'm back in university now, and as you can tell, this was a long chapter to write, so I thought I'd get it out as quickly as possible now that this new year has started.**

 **In this chapter, we got a couple of reveals, and a couple more mysteries. And, technically, this isn't the first chapter of Season 2, that's the next Chapter, so this one is...an interlude chapter I guess, 'cause it certainly isn't filler.**

 **So, with that in mind, the question is...**

 **QOTC: What were your Top 5 favourite Duels from Season 1 of Cross-VRAINS?**

 **Short and simple. Now, uh, what else? Oh yeah! Go check out Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS: Destiny Gears by Diabolic Tracer. I can tell you it's good and well written with longer chapters and more characters and all that, but no, I'm gonna say do it because I feel bad for him. Guy hasn't gotten any Reviews, Favs or Follows lately. Just don't make it obvious it was me.**

 **Next point!...Any Hat in Time fans here? I've started writing a HiT fanfic. Just gonna mention that.**

 **One last thing. I've now got a Poll open! My first ever one! Only took me several years. So sorry, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, but this is a Pokemon poll. So if you're a Pokemon fan, vote for which story you think I should write!**

 **I think that's everything. So! I'll see you in Season 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Welcome to New VRAINS!

 **Season 2**

 **Fullcross is shown riding his D-Board in a sea of clouds, then followed by Sholt riding a circular baby blue and emerald green D-Board, with Mimi popping out of his Duel Disk in her Ignis form. The clouds part to reveal New VRAINS, as the two of them shoot past each other, forming a red 'X' that flashes brightly, revealing 'Yu-Gi-Oh Cross-VRAINS'.**

 **Sholt is shown in class typing away on his computer, before being hugged by Naoki, as Yusaku watches on from afar whilst a passing Aoi in the hall stops and smiles at them. The next scene shows Fullcross and Hotline on top of a building, watching as Playmaker and Soulburner fly past them on their D-Boards. Fullcross clenches his fist and raises it skywards, where visions of giant superimposed chess pieces appear, with Queen on the left side and a shadowed man on the right side.**

 **Go and Taleweaver are shown riding their D-Boards wearing SOL Tech Hunter Gear, with Taleweaver wearing a pair of rectangular, black framed glasses rather then a visor. Go summons Dinowrestler King T-Wrextle whilst Taleweaver summons Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon. Several screens depicting Blue Angel with a gold medal next to her appear everywhere, as Blue Girl rides through them on her D-Board and summons Trickstar Holly Angel and Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar. Meanwhile, two figures resembling Rescuero and Sweetie watch her from below. Finally Ghost Girl and Erazure appear back to back, typing away at a twister of purple data that surrounds them both.**

 **Sholt rides forward on his D-Board and summons Mymimic Curse, Grave, Armour and Master, before they erupt into rainbow flames for them to be replaced with Mymimic Phantom and two other shadowed monsters. In a bolt of lightning he is replaced by Fullcross, who summons Deliete Off Fiend, King Exploder, Line Boss and Time Programmer, before using all four to Link Summon Erase Knight. He then Fusion Summons an unknown monster, then Synchro Summons an unknown monster.**

 **The Knights of Hanoi are then shown, as Revolver Link Summons Borreload Dragon, which roars before it becomes equipped to Borreload Savage Dragon, who unleashes a burst of energy in its attack, that reveals Dion Giro smirking as Polaris, Exec and Ulti appear underneath him, who Summon Auram the World Chalice Blademaster, Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme, and a giant shadowed monster.**

 **The six Ignis then appear in a circle facing away from each other. Mimi then appears in the middle of all of them and cheers, making Ai and Flame smile, Earth and Aqua close their eyes thoughtfully, and Wind and Lightning look at her with disgust. The view then changes to Lightning, Windy and two shadowed figures facing off against Ai, Flame and Mimi, with Earth and Aqua inbetween them. Bohman and Haru then appear behind Lightning and Windy whilst Playmaker, Soulburner and Sholt appear behind the other three.**

 **Fullcross is then shown violently clashing with an unknown figure on their D-Boards. The figure launches an attack using an unseen monster that explodes into Fullcross. The smoke clears, revealing Fullcross and Blood Shepherd facing each other, before Blood Shepherd suddenly tears off Fullcross' mask and crushes it in his grip.**

 **Sholt is then shown flying through a rainbow on his D-Board with Mimi cheering and Mymimic Curse by their side. This is followed with Playmaker and Ai with Mymimic Illusion beside them, as well as Soulburner and Flame with Mymimic Treat by their side. Go appears with Mymimic Armour whilst Blue Girl appears with Mymimic Life, Taleweaver appears with Mymimic Grave as Revolver trails at the back with Mymimic Blade.**

 **Sholt and Mimi look at each other and smile, as a shadow of Fullcross with his red eyes glowing flashes behind them, before all of the Mymimic's form a seven coloured rainbow of the Ignis' colours, before the logo appears.**

"Into the VRAINS!"

Brave Max Logged On, and his eyes instantly widened. "Woooooow! So this is the New VRAINS?"

New VRAINS now had a gigantic tower-like structure with different facilities on every level, from social areas to shops. Several of the middle levels were Duel Fields that transformed into a Duel Field similar to the sectors from the previous VRAINS.

"So cool!" Brave Max marvelled as he looked around. "Everything looks so different, but in kind of a cool way!" He then had a thought. "Wait, Sholt helped build this new place, didn't he? Because he's a Pawn. But now! He's also..." He giggled childishly. "Man, it's so cool I'm friends with him! Ah, but I wouldn't think he has any time for me now. In any case, I'm going to go have a look around."

As he ran off, he passed by a young boy. He wore a a toy-like green armour along with a helmet with a grey visor, that had a golden key on top of it constantly spinning. The boy looked at the sprinting Brave Max, before staring up at one of the billboards. He then sighed as he continued walking.

"There's so much here!" Brave Max marvelled at the many shops selling D-Boards and Duel Disks. Anything that could be used IRL was shipped to the buyers address instead of just giving it to them there and then.

He then stopped as two shadows flew over his head, and he looked up to see two people having a Speed Duel. "Ohhhh! That's right! Speed Duels are also here too! So cool! I wanna try a Speed Duel right away! Ah, wait, I still have to check out the rest of the new server. There's so much to do it's boggling!"

As he looked around, he suddenly spotted a holographic board and ran over to it. "Ah! It's Sweetie!"

Sweetie was sporting a new design. Instead of sporting the skimpy wear she had previously, she now wore a black suit with a dark pink tie and matching trousers, both of which had sharp pink outlines of hearts all over them, as her hair was now tied back into a ponytail.

"Man, she really does look different. But, eheh, I guess she couldn't use her previous avatar since she's Queen's representative now." He mumbled to himself. "It's thanks to her that so many archetypes now have additional summoning methods after all!"

Suddenly, the holographic screen changed, causing Brave Max to jump back, as a rather simple news reporter avatar appeared over it.

"Hello, Duelists! We're bringing you a New VRAINS update, during our opening week!" The reporter announced.

On the screen next to her appeared three medals, one bronze, one silver, one gold. "For those of you unaware, the Top 10 VRAINS Duelists has now been completely overhalled in order to make all Duelists feel like champions! We now have a medal system! You start at no medal, but win enough and you'll get a bronze medal, then going on silver, and finally, gold! And each level of medal has its own leader! If you don't know them by now, then listen up! Because they're the three strongest Duelist in New VRAINS!"

The bronze medal then flashed before detailing a picture. "Our Bronze Medal Leader, Number 3: Sholt Giro!"

"There he is!" Brave Max cheered. "It's kind of a shame he's only bronze...ack! Maybe I shouldn't have said that..."

"Our Silver Medal Leader, Number 2: Polaris Hierophant!" Her expressionless face appeared on the screen.

"Oh! Her!" Brave Max seemed to remember. "I'm surprised she's Silver, she didn't really stand out much in the Top 10..."

"And finally! You all know her! You all love her! Our Gold Medal Leader, Number 1: Blue Angel!"

"Blue Angel!" Brave Max swooned. "Of course she became Number 1 after Go Onizuka stepped down. I still can't believe so many of the Top 10 left though...still though! This way, even I can make a name for myself! I've just got to get bronze, then silver, then gold! Then everyone will know the name Brave Max!"

"Gaaaahhhh!" Brave Max flinched at the sound of screaming.

"Give it to me! Give me your data!"

He spun around to see what the commotion was. A Duelist, young man by the looks of it, was being assaulted by an avatar who was completely covered by a dark shroud, who had his hand buried in the other ones chest!

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh!" The Duelist screamed as the figure pulled out an orb of blue data, causing the Duelist's avatar to disintegrate.

"Hahaha! This is too easy!" The figure laughed. "Hope your bank details are in this data too!" He then went to Log Out, but an error message appeared. "Tch, locked in already?"

"Stop right there." Several SOL Avatars appeared around him. "You're under arrest for digital thefts."

"ha! You think I didn't prepare for you bastards?" Suddenly, his robe opened up, revealing a very thin, black featureless body, surrounded by red and silver bombs!

"Look out!" Someone yelled, and everybody hit the deck as a giant explosion rang out, whilst the figure leatp out of the smoke and started running.

"All I have to do is get out of range so that I can Log Out!" He told himself as he ran.

However, he didn't get far before a figure appeared in front of him. It looked like Fullcross, only much more angular, and its Duel Disk was a standard red model.

"Shit! A Fullcross Bot!" The figure gasped.

"Activate Spell, Lightning Vortex." The bot spoke emotionlessly, before the figure was suddenly electrocuted.

"Gaaaaahhhhh!" He screamed in pain as he collapsed unconscious, dropping the ball of data which the bot picked up.

"Gathering data..." The bot whirred for a second. "Name: Gregory Hutch. Age: 32. History of online criminal activity." The hologram of personal data then attached itself to the man like a brand, or a burn mark. "Activate Spell, Nightmare's Steelcage." The Spell fell around the figure, effectively trapping them. "Returning data to owner." It tapped the orb, causing it to vanish.

Suddenly, a blue cage formed around the Fullcross Bot. "Got you!" Suddenly, more SOL Technologies agents appeared. "You things have been showing us up enough, within our first week no less! Time to find out how you tick."

"Job complete." And with that, the bot stabbed itself in the chest with its hand, causing it to explode into pixels.

"It destroyed itself!? Damnit!" One of the agents cursed. "This is frustrating beyond belief...bring the other one in."

"Wow, so that was a Fullcross Bot." Brave Max mumbled. "It really is as ruthlessly efficient as people say."

"Ha!" Somebody next to him laughed. "You know what it really is? The real Fullcross is too afraid to show his face in New VRAINS now that they've placed a bounty on him!"

"Right, the bounties..." Brave Max remembered aloud as he looked over at two holographic screens. One was for Playmaker, with a bounty of 600,000 DP, whilst one was for Fullcross, with a bounty of 800,000 DP. "I get Fullcross, but, does Playmaker really deserve such a bounty."

"If you ask me, both of them are too scared to come back because of those high prices. Everybody would be after them. And not even those two can win against the world." The person next to Brave Max said.

Suddenly, the screens beeped and switched to the reporter again. "Hello, Duelists! We've just received a special message! To celebrate the 1 week launch of New VRAINS, the Gold, Silver and Bronze Leaders are going to all have a Duel 1 hour from now in the Stage Area!"

"What!? Seriously!?" Brave Max cried. "All of them at once!? Oh man oh man oh man! I can't miss this!" He then began sprinting off...in the wrong direction, seeing as he hadn't gotten used to the lay of the land yet.

 _VRAINS_

Ghost Girl and Erazure were sitting at a table in the Dining area. Ghost Girl had changed her avatars design whilst Erazure stayed the same. She was sipping from a drink as he sat there with his arms folded.

"You sure you don't want a drink?" She asked him. "It's cheap."

"I'm fine. I don't 'eat' or 'drink' in VRAINS anymore." He responded, remembering Fullcross' comments about it.

"Suit yourself." She smirked. "Still though, do you wonder?"

"Wonder what?"

"Where those two have gone?"

"You mean Playmaker and Fullcross?" He scratched his chin. "Well...Playmaker's business with the Knights of Hanoi has been concluded. Maybe he's finished with VRAINS. But Fullcross...if he let loose all those bots, he must still have an objective. The question is is it more passive, or is he aiming for something bigger in the shadows."

"Hmmm...also makes me wonder where Blood Shepherd slithered off to. You saw him last, didn't you, Erazure?"

"Yeah. He just said he was working on something big...but its been almost a month now."

"...God, it is quite boring without that lot around, isn't it?"

"B-Boring?" Erazure almost seemed to panic. "I'm not boring, am I!?"

"...Mm." Was her answer, and she smirked as she watched him squirm.

 _VRAINS_

 _"Seriously, what the heck is this, Earth!?"_

Ai and the Earth were currently sitting in digital space. Only Ai was also trapped in a sphere of orange data with Linkuriboh by his side.

 _"You teamed up with the guys who stole me, and who are after Cyberse? Betrayal, I cry! Of the highest order!"_ Ai whined.

Earth said nothing as he stared at Ai.

 _"...Oh c'mon, please say something! I'm so bored over here!"_ He mumbled.

 _"I am socially awkward."_ Was Earth's response.

 _"I know! IknowIknowIknowIknowIknow because you won't stop saying it!"_ Ai cried. _"Is this about Aqua? Seriously!? Ah-ha! I know it is now! After all, you gave her that name. Look, I'm sorry if it is, I'm just too charming for my own good and-"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"...Pardon?"_ Ai quizzically asked.

 _"The reason I am here now...is because of Aqua."_ Earth said.

 _"Of course Aqua would get you in a talking mood."_ Ai huffed.

 _"Aqua said that each of us would have to choose a side. To side with them, or against them."_ Earth said. _"I am currently in the middle of making that choice."_

 _"Uhhh...how?"_

 _"This group...I believe their outcome to be beneficial, for both humans and Ignis."_ He answered. _"However, my mind still wavers. So, at the zenith of this plans completion, I will make my choice. So, in my available time, I have been studying humans more extensively, and considering the meaning of the existence of us Ignis, according to Dr. Kogami's wishes."_

 _"...And?"_ Ai asked nervously.

Earth narrowed his eyes. _"Humans can be absolutely terrible creatures."_ Ai fell flat on his face. _"...But not all of them."_

 _"What does that mean!?"_ Ai whined.

 _"It means I have not decided yet."_

 _"Well, I'VE made my decision!"_ Ai argued. _"I'm going to stay with my partner, and we, we're going to find the people who destroyed Cyberse World and beat them! Then, humans and Ignis can both live peacefully!"_

 _"Still as hopeful as ever."_ Earth responded. _"...I always liked that about you."_ Suddenly, he swept his hand, and the cage around Ai and Linkuriboh disappeared.

 _"You're letting us go?"_

 _"We have already copied your necessary data. There is no need for you anymore, really."_ He said. _"I believe they did this so you wouldn't cause trouble. But as of now it just weighs on my conscious."_

 _"Earth...heh, heh! Thanks a bunch!"_ Ai gave a peace sign. _"Come on, Linkuriboh! Let's go find Playmaker after all this time!"_ He jumped on top of the Cyberse monster and the two of them flew off.

 _"...I said too much."_ Earth seemed to conclude.

 _VRAINS_

Sholt, Polaris and Blue Angel all sat in a meeting room.

"A Tag Duel?" Blue Angel asked.

"Yes." Polaris practically whispered. "I found someone who would work well with me, just for an exhibition match."

"So, if that's you two, then it'll be me and you teaming up, Sholt." Blue Angel said.

"Right." He nodded.

"This will be your first Duel as Bronze Leader, at least publicly. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'll be alright." Was his answer.

 _"We feel awesome!"_ Mimi vouched for him. _"And we're going to win!"_

Polaris didn't give a reaction before speaking. "Then it's settled. I'll contact them and let them know. We start in an hour." She then left the room.

"God, I can never get a read on her." Blue Angel admitted, before looking at Sholt. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sholt...but I'm surprised Queen invited you to be in this new Top 3. I mean, I understand you were partnered with Taleweaver..."

"I honestly don't know either." He answered. "All I can do with this, is inherit Taleweaver's wishes."

There was a silence between them, before Blue Angel seemed to clear her throat.

"Sholt...there's something I need to...well, feel like I can finally tell you." Blue Angel admitted. "The truth is...I'm..."

"Aoi." She looked shock at his answer. "Right?"

"Y-Yes...did you know?" She asked.

He pointed at the side of his head. "Your pigtails. They're the same as when we first met."

"Ah, when we we're children." She remembered, stroking one of her curling pigtails. "Ah, this is embarrassing. Did you always know?"

"Kind of. But I was always glad for you." He said. "You seem so happy as Blue Angel. It's a side I'm always happy to see from you."

"Really?" Blue Angel smiled sadly. "It's kind of pathetic but...I really do feel truly happy as Blue Angel. The problem is I can't feel happy as Aoi Zaizen."

"That's what the online world is for." Sholt reasoned. "But I hope, in time, you can be happy as Aoi, just like you're happy being Blue Angel."

"Thank you." She smiled.

 _"I have a question!"_ Mimi suddenly spoke up. _"Why do you make your boobs bigger?"_

"What!?" Blue Angel cried.

"Mimi!" Sholt gasped.

 _"It's just a question."_ Her face on his screen shrugged.

"I-I don't make them bigger!" She blushed furiously.

 _"Huh!? Then you're actually that big IRL? Wow! Can you believe that, Sholt?"_ Mimi cried.

Sholt just buried his face in his other hand in embarrassment whilst Blue Angel blushed.

 _VRAINS_

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" The MC announced in front of the giant crowd swarming around the big Duel Field. "To this very special exhibition Duel! Today, this will be a Tag Duel with Gold Duelist Blue Angel and Bronze Duelist Sholt Giro, facing off against Silver Duelist Polaris Hierophant and her partner, Shine-C!"

"This is so exciting!" Brave Max giggled as he watched on in the crowd.

"Now, our first team enters the stage! Introducing, Polaris Hierophant and Shine-C!"

Polaris walked out with her partner next to her. His avatar seemed to be a cosplay of "C" Ranger Shine Black, minus the wings and antennae, with red lines trailing around the body.

"And their opponents! You know her! You love her! It's the one and only, Blue Angel!...And Sholt Giro."

"Hello, everyone!" Blue Angel cheered as she practically leapt onto the stage at the roar of the crowd. "Thank you all for being here today to watch our exhibition Duel!"

Sholt simply walked up beside her. _"Really in her element, isn't she?"_

"Of course. She's like this when-" He suddenly stopped, and frowned slightly.

 _"Sholt? What's wrong?"_ Mimi asked.

"Mimi, set the Duel Disk to silent." Sholt told her.

 _"O-Okay."_ Mimi complied.

"Now! Let this amazing exhibition Tag Duel begin!" MC announced.

"TAG DUEL!"

 **Blue Angel and Sholt vs. Polaris and Shine-C LP: 4000**

Sholt's Duel Disk screen displayed the words 'Ante Rule Activated'.

 _"Hey, Sholt!"_ Mimi whispered. _"The Ante Rule has been activate! Does that mean...!?"_

"Yes." He nodded as he glared at Shine-C. "He's a hunter."

 _"Seriously!? One had to appear here!?"_ Mimi cried.

"The rule only applies to me and him. Still, to confront us at such an open event..."

"I'll be taking the first turn!" Blue Angel declared cheerfully. "Such a special event needs a special stage! I activate the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage!" Blue Angel and Sholt's side of the field turned into a brightly lit stage. "When it is activated, I add a Trickstar from my Deck to my hand. I choose Trickstar Lilybell, and since it was added to my hand, I can Special Summon it!" The pinkette bell wielding fairy appeared.

"Now for something new! I release Trickstar Lilybell to Summon Trickstar Birdhelm!" A new Trickstar wielding a shield and a rapier appeared. "When Birdhelm is Normal Summoned, I can inflict 200 damage to my opponent and draw a card!" Polaris' avatar glitched as Blue Angeld drew.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 3800**

"Light Stage's effect activates!" She continued. "When a Trickstar deals damage to you, you take an additional 200 damage!" A ball of light shot out and hit Polaris.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 3600**

"The fun doesn't stop there! I reveal Trickstar Lycoris in my hand to Special Summon it, and return Birdhelm to my hand!" As the red Trickstar appeared, the new one returned to her hand. "Now I activate the Spell, Trickstar Vision, to Special Summon Trickstar Nightshade from my hand with its attack halved and its effects negated. Then, we both draw a card. Since its a Tag Duel, one of you draws."

"I'll take the draw." Shine-C said.

"Then you'll take Lycoris and Light Stage's damage!" She stated.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 3400-3200**

"Appear, the circuit of hopes and dreams! The summoning condition is 1 Level 2 or lower Trickstar! I set Nightshade in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Link 1! Trickstar Bloom!" A Trickstar riding a blooming broom appeared with 100 ATK. "When Bloom is Link Summoned, I can make my opponent draw a card!"

"I draw this time." Polaris stated, before taking the damage.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 3000-2800**

"When Nightshade is used for a Link Summon, I can revive her once!" The little pink fairy appeared again. "Appear again, my circuit! The conditions are 2 Trickstars! I set Bloom and Nightshade in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Come to the stage, my new Trickstar! Link 2! Trickstar Divaridis!" A blonde Trickstar wielding a staff appeared with 1800 ATK. "And when she's Link Summoned, you take 200 damage, plus Light Stage's!"

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 2600-2400**

 _"As always, her first turn is very sharp."_ Mimi commented. _"Like walking into a room of needles. Or, more like falling."_

"Now I equip Divaridis with Birdhelm from my hand!" Divaridis suddenly wore Birdhelm's helmet. "With this, neither Divaridis nor the equipped Birdhelm can be targeted by your card effects, and when I Special Summon a Trickstar, you take 200 damage. However, Divaridis' effect also inflicts 200 damage whenever you Normal or Special Summon a monster."

The crowd cheered at this as the MC announced: "Incredible! Blue Angel has already pressured her opponents with multiple damage triggering cards! She's practically trapped her opponents in a room of needles!"

 _"That's what I said!"_ Mimi cried, offended.

"I set a card and end my turn." She finished.

"I'm going first. My turn." Shine-C drew and took the damage.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 2200-2000**

"Not so fast! Trap card, Trickstar Reincarnation!" Blue Angel announced. "You banish your entire hand, then draw an equal number of new cards!"

 _"He has 7 cards in his hand. He'll take 1600 damage from Lycoris and Light Stage..."_ Mimi calculated. _"Which means they'll only have 400 Life...so the moment they Summon a monster, they'll take Divaridis and Light Stage's effects and lose! Making them take a step into the grave on their first turn...wow! I'm glad we're on her team!"_

"It won't go the way you want, Blue Angel." Shine-C threatened. "Quick-Play Spell, **No Thank You Fire**!" The card showed several waves of clawing flames being blown away by a golden twister shot by a kingly figure. "With this, I take no effect damage for the rest of this turn." He banished his six cards and drew six new ones safely. "Seems your strategy failed."

"So you were prepared for my Deck." Blue Angel said.

"Naturally. I activate the Spell, Foolish Burial to send Gokipole from my Deck to the Graveyard, triggering its effect. I add a Level 4 Insect to my hand, with my choice being Gokibore, triggering Gokipole's second effect to Special Summon Gokibore from my hand, and destroy a monster with equal or higher attack then it! I Special Summon Gokibore and destroy Trickstar Lycoris!" The ball bug appeared before curling up and charging into the red Trickstar, destroying it.

"Now I Normal Summon a favourite of mine. "C" Ranger Black Shine!" The Power Ranger like cockroach monster appeared, giving off a golden dazzling shine. "Continuing, I equip Black Shine with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon, granting it an extra 700 attack!" Bulky armour with a giant cannon on the back equipped itself to the range monster, boosting its attack to 2700.

"Battle! "C" Ranger Black Shine attacks Trickstar Divaridis!" The monster fired from its laser cannon, destroying the Link Monster and its equipped Birdhelm.

 **Blue Angel and Sholt's LP: 3100**

"Now Gokiebore will attack directly!" The monster rolled into Blue Angel, knocking her to the ground.

 **Blue Angel and Sholt's LP: 1900**

"Are you okay, Blue Angel?" Sholt asked.

"I'm fine." She assured him, standing back up.

"They already overtook us!" Mimi cried.

"I'm not done. I activate the Field Spell, Giant Ball Park." A stadium of dirt and giant grass appeared on their side of the field. "Once per turn, when we would take battle damage, I can send an Insect from my Deck to my Graveyard to negate that damage, then, if it was a Normal Insect, I can Special Summon as many copies of it as I want from anywhere."

 _"So, basically, he negates damage, then gets up to three new monsters!?"_ Mimi cried. _"This cosplayer is surprisingly dangerous!"_

"I set two cards and end my turn." He finished. "Blue Angel, Sholt Giro. I'll completely outshine the both of you with the flashiness of my skills."

"Ah, that's it." Sholt mumbled.

 _"What?"_

"He seems to have something against Blue Angel. This way he'll kill two birds with one stone." Sholt explained.

 _"He really is dangerous then, if he's that confident."_

"In any case, we have to act as the offense and defense, Trickstar's are weak in those departments." Sholt said. "My turn!"

"Hold on." Shine-C stopped him. "During your Standby Phase, I activate the Trap, Battle Mania! With this, all monsters you control must battle this turn, if able."

 _"He's trying to get us to trigger Giant Ball Park's effect and fill up his field."_ Mimi noted.

"I activate Trickstar Light Stage's effect to target a Set card you control! Either activate it now, or activate it during the End Phase! If you can't, it's sent to the Graveyard!"

"Ah, so you know that Field's other effect." Shine-C said. "Then I'll wait until the End Phase."

"I activate the Continuous Spell, **Mymimic Delicacies**." The card showed several Mymimic's around a table eating donuts, cupcakes, tarts and chocolates happily, whlst Mymimic Treat panics as it is served up on a platter. "When a Mymimic is Summoned, I can place a Mymimic Counter on this card." A silver tea tray appeared in front of the card, with each platter having a Mymimic face on it.

 _"...You made another card whilst you were hungry, didn't you?"_ Mimi asked.

"I might have. I Normal Summon Mymimic Illusion!" The magician Mymimic appeared with a flourish. "Since a Mymimic was Summoned, Delicacies gets a counter." Suddenly, a cookie with a Mymimic face on it appeared on a platter. "And by removing a Mymimic Counter, I can activate 1 of Delicacies three effects. I remove a counter to activate its second effect, to Special Summon a Mymimic from my hand! I Special Summon Mymimic Armour!" The cookie vanished to be replaced by a donut, as Mymimic Armour appeared and happily gobbled it up. "Thus, it gets another Mymimic Counter." Another cookie appeared.

"I activate Delicacies first effect! By removing a Counter, all monsters I control gain 600 attack until the End Phase!" As the cookie vanished, cupcakes appeared in front of the two Mymimic's, who gobbled them eagerly, making their attacks rise to 1600.

"If you'll force battle, I'll hit you hard!" Sholt declared. "Battle! Mymimic Illusion will attack Gokibole!" The monster waved its waned before bonking it on the bugs head, bursting it into bits.

"Giant Ball Park's effect allows me to send another copy of "C" Ranger Black Shine to the Graveyard and reduce damage to 0." He stated. "And since it was a Normal Monster, I revive it instantly, and Special Summon my third copy from my Deck!" 2 more of the same monster lined up next to the armoured one. "Your little ghoulies can't defeat the magnificent shine of "C" Ranger."

"Wrong! I activate Mymimic Illusion's Quick Effect, to return it to my hand, then instantly bring it back out!" The monster popped into its hat for a moment, before popping back out again with 1000 ATK. "This gives Delicacies another Counter, so I can activate its effect again!"

"It's effects are Quick?" Shine-C thought aloud as the monsters ate the cupcakes, boosting them to 1600 and 2200.

"Mymimic Armour will attack the first "C" Ranger!" The monster charged forward and punched it, destroying the bug.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 1800**

"You little-! Destroying one of my brilliant shining monsters!" He hissed.

"I set 2 cards." He continued. "So now, your Set card activates!"

Shine-C growled as his Set card revealed itself. It was **Triple Threat**. The card showed three copies of Strike Ninja all throwing a kunai in front of a blazing sun.

 _"Triple Threat...if you control 3 monsters with the same name, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to double its original attack."_ Mimi stated.

"His plan was to make Giant Ball Park activate and get out three "C" Rangers, then inflict 4000 damage to us." Sholt stated.

"What a devious and deadly tactic." Mimi mumbled. "...You said that pretty knowingly...did you-?"

"Excellent work, Sholt." Blue Angel caught his attention. "You saved us."

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll back you up as best I can." He assured her.

"Back me up?" She smiled lightly. "Right, that is your style, isn't it? But, Sholt, I want us to work together properly. I've got enough spotlight. Besides..." Her smile grew. "I wanna see your excellent strength too."

He looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. "I promise."

"Are you done?" Shine-C asked, annoyed.

"I end my turn." He confirmed.

"My turn." Polaris drew. "I activate the Spell, Unexpected Dai, to Special Summon Chosen by the World Chalice from my Deck." The DPS appeared on her field wielding its sword. "Appear, circuit! The summoning condition is 1 Normal Monster. I set Chosen in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Link 1! Imduk the World Chalice Dragon!" The emerald green dragon descended into the Extra Monster Zone.

"Now I Normal Summon Lee the World Chalice Fairy." The hologram monster appeared. "When Summoned, she allows me to add a World Chalice monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Crowned by the World Chalice, and with Imduk's effect, I can Normal Summon it." The female healer appeared next to the fairy.

"Appear again, circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 or more monsters! I set Imduk, Lee and Crowned in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 3! Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow!" The Link Gaia galloped onto the field with 2600 ATK.

"She's using Gaia? Then her current strategy must be completely Normal focused." Blue Angel.

"I now activate Polymerization, to fuse another copy of Chosen by the World Chalice, and Beckoned by the World Chalice, in my hand!" The two monsters became a red and blue whirlpool of sparkles. "Fusion Summon! First of the Dragons!" A gigantic purple serpentine dragon appeared, flying high above the stage due to its size. "First of the Dragons cannot be destroyed in battle with an Effect Monster, nor can it be affected by their effects."

"Fusion? Sweetie probably helped her with that one." Blue Angel said.

"Battle." Polaris stated.

"My first "C" Ranger will attack Mymimic Armour!" Shine-C declared.

"I activate Mymimic Armour's effect to negate its destruction! And due to its effect, I take no damage!" The monster created a barrier around it that protected it.

"Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow will attack Mymimic Armour." The galloping monster charged forward and impaled the armoured spirit, destroying it.

"My second "C" Ranger will attack Mymimic Illusion!" The black range charged forward.

"I activate Illusion's effect to return it to my hand, then Special Summon it back out, placing another counter on Delicacies!" Sholt acted quickly before his monster was destroyed.

"This will end it. First of the Dragons will attack you directly." The dragon overhead roared as it began charging its attack.

"I activate my Trap, Mymimic Jumpscare!" Sholt countered. "I revive a Mymimic, and return the attacking monster to your hand! Revive, Mymimic Illusion!" The magician Mymimic appeared again as its face suddenly grew to a giant size to frighten the Fusion, making it burst into sparkles that returned to her Extra Deck.

"You got past First of the Dragon's defences..." Polaris stated with little emotion. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"I didn't think he'd be this sturdy..." Shine-C admitted.

"Great work, Sholt!" Blue Angel nodded.

"No problem. It's your turn, now." He said.

"Right, I draw." She checked the two cards in her hand, then checked the field on her screen. "...Is this-?"

"I left it for you." Sholt said.

 _"It's a favourite present of ours."_ Mimi smiled.

"Thank you...I activate Sholt's Set Jar of Greed to draw a card!" She now had 3 cards in her hand. "I activate Light Stage's effect! Polaris, I target your left Set card!"

"I'll activate it later." She chose.

"I activate Trickstar Magicorolla, to revive Trickstar Divaridis and equip it to her!" Her Link Monster returned to the field. "And since she was Special Summoned, you take 200 damage, plus Light Stage!"

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 1600-1400**

"When the monster equipped with Magicorolla inflicts effect damage, I can Special Summon a Trickstar from my hand. I Summon Trickstar Narkissus!" The blonde Trickstar appeared next to the Link.

"Appear once more, circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Fairy's! I set Link 2 Divaridis and Narkissus! Link Summon! Link 3! Trickstar Foxywitch!" A pink Trickstar wielding a spiked wand appeared with 2200 ATK.

"Incredible! Blue Angel has Link Summoned a new Trickstar!" The MC announced, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Foxywitch's effect! When she is Special Summoned, you take 200 damage for every card you control!" Blue Angel stated.

"With their 3 monsters, 2 set cards, and Field Spell, they'll take 1200 damage, plus Light Stage's extra 200, enough to finish them off!" Mimi declared.

"Take this! Witch's Charm!" Foxywitch unleashed six beams of pink energy that shot at the two of them.

"Trap card. **Holy Effect.** " The card showed several robed figures in prayer, creating a barrier in which flowers bloomed whilst outside of it lightning flashed all around. "This turn, when we would take effect damage we gain Life instead." A barrier appeared around them that absorbed Foxywitch's attack and turned it into green healing sparkles.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 2600**

"She was prepared for Blue Angel's Deck too." Sholt noted.

"Looks like I picked the wrong Set card..." Blue Angel admitted. "Sholt, please help me with attack."

"Right. I activate Illusion's effect to return it to my hand, then Special Summon it, placing a Counter on Delicacies. Then, I remove 2 counters to give both Illusion and Foxywitch 1200 attack until the End Phase!" The monsters attacks rose to 2200 and 3400 respectively.

"Battle!" Blue Angel instigated.

"Mymimic Illusion attacks the unequipped "C" Ranger!" The Mymimic bonked the ranger with its wand, destroying it.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 2400**

"Now Trickstar Foxywitch will attack Gaia Saber! Stardom Flash!" The monster held its wand up and unleashed a sparkling gold and ray beam that destroyed the Link.

"I activate Giant Ball Park's effect!" Shine-C countered. "I send Gokipole from my Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0. "Gokipole's effect activates! I add another Gokiburo to my hand, activating Gokipole's effect to Special Summon it, then destroy Trickstar Foxywitch!" The monster rolled over the Link 3.

"Foxywitch's other effect activates! I Special Summon a Link 2 or lower Trickstar from my Extra Deck, then inflict 200 damage to my opponent for every card you control. I choose Trickstar Holly Angel!" Her staple Link 2 Trickstar appeared in the Extra Monster Zone.

"Due to Holy Effect, we regain Life instead." Polaris reminded her.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 3200**

"I set a card. During my End Phase, you have to activate your Set card!" Blue Angel reminded Polaris.

"It's the Continuous Trap, **Basic Survival**." The card showed Gagagigo and Celtic Guardian pulling themselves out of the earth of a battlefield. "Once per turn, we can Special Summon a Normal or Non-Effect monster from our Graveyard, under the condition it cannot be used as Extra Deck Material. I revive Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow." Her Link monster quickly reappeared next to the Insects.

"Practically all I did was give them Life." Blue Angel whispered. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Shine-C drew. "Here it is...Blue Angel, Sholt Giro, prepare to face my full, brilliant shine! I tribute "C" Ranger and Gokibore to Summon my most dazzling monster! Rise! Super Armored Robot Weapon - Black Iron "C"!" A gigantic cockroach-like mecha suddenly appeared, with a surprisingly low 2400 ATK. "I activate Black Iron "C"'s effect! I attach three Insects with the same name in my Graveyard to it! I choose my 3 "C" Rangers!" The three black rangers suddenly launched up and went inside the mecha."

"Now! Black Iron "C"'s effect! By removing 1 of its equipped monsters, all your monsters with an equal or higher attack are destroyed! By removing 1 "C" Ranger, I'll destroy your very symbol, Blue Angel! Holly Angel! Go, Black Iron "C"! Shining C Cannon!" The monster absorbed one of the Rangers into its red core, before firing a red laser that shot towards the Link Monster.

"Trap card! **Trickstar Dazzle**!" The card showed Trickstar Black Catbat and Trickstar Delfiendium singing on a sparkling stage. "As I control a Trickstar Link Monster, my Trickstar monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn!" A shining barrier shielded Holly Angel. "Then you take 200 damage for every Trickstar monster I control!"

"But since its not a monster effect, neither Holly Angel nor Light Stage's effects activate!" Shine-C reminded her as he was hit with a sparkling light.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 3000**

"And I'm not done! I activate Polaris' Basic Survival to revive "C" Ranger, then activate Basic Survival's second effect! During our turn, by tributing a Normal Monster, another monster I control gains attack equal to the tribute monsters original attack, until the End Phase! I tribute "C" Ranger, to give Black Iron "C" 2000 attack!" "C" Ranger flew into Black Iron "C" again, boosting its attack power to 4400.

"You'll take 2400 damage from this! Battle! Black Iron "C" Will attack Trickstar Holly Angel! Mega C Mecha!" The giant mech charged forward, with its fist pulled back.

"I activate Illusion's effect to return it to my hand and Special Summon it, giving Delicacies another Counter!" Sholt quickly intervened. "Now I remove a Counter to give all our monsters 600 attack until the End Phase!" Holly Angel's ATK rose to 2600 before it was struck by the giant robot fist, being protected by its barrier, but causing Blue Angel and Sholt to get blown onto their backs.

 **Blue Angel and Sholt's LP: 100**

"Of course you'd do that." Shine-C hissed. "Ruining the dazzling moment. But there's no way you can come back from this now."

"Your monster is still vulnerable." Polaris pointed out. "Gaia Saber will attack Mymimic Illusion." The Link charged forward and impaled the magician with 1 of its spears, destroying it.

"I end my turn." Shine-C said.

"This is looking really bad for Blue Angel's team!" MC announced. "They only have 100 Life and Holly Angel, whilst Polaris' team control both Gaia Saber and Black Iron "C"! And the person going now is Sholt Giro with only 1 card in his hand." The crowd practically groaned.

"Uh-oh, this looks bad..." Brave Max mumbled.

"There's no way Giro can win this." Somebody near him mumbled.

"Can't even stand on his own two feet." The person next to him agreed. "Needs a bunch of cards his rich daddy made him. He's only serving to dampen Blue Angel's reputation. He only became Bronze riding on Taleweaver's coat tails."

'That's wrong! I know it is!' Brave Max argued in his head. 'Come on, Sholt!'

 _"This is bad. We only have 1 card in our hand now."_ Mimi said. _"This next draw will determine whether we win or lose..."_

"...I will draw a good card." Sholt said, almost telling himself that. "I...will...I will...I will because...in this Duel...I have to protect, both you and Blue Angel..." He stood back up. "I absolutely will win! My turn!" He drew.

"Well? Will that card help you win?" Shine-C mockingly asked.

"I Normal Summon Mymimic Treat." The candy box monster appeared on his field, causing Delicacies to gain a second cookie. "I activate Treat's effect, to draw a card!" He placed two fingers on his next card.

 _"I believe in you!"_ Mimi squeaked.

'I will! I will! I will!' He told himself, as he looked at Blue Angel. 'I have to win to protect them!' He drew the new card, and looked at it.

Polaris just watched on, emotionlessly.

"...I activate Delicacies third effect!" Sholt yelled. "By removing a Counter, 1 monster I control gains 3 Levels until the End Phase!" The cookie turned into a pudding that Treat gobbled up, doubling its Level to 6.

"Increasing its Level?" Shine-C questioned.

"I activate the Ritual Spell, Mymimic Ritual! I release the Level 6 Mymimic Treat to Ritual Summon!" The cauldron appeared, causing Treat to burst into 6 purple spirits that dove into the pot.

"The spirits shall offer themselves as the soul for a new warrior! Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 6! **Mymimic Ghost**!"

The monster that appeared was wearing silver armour with black spikes for accessories making up its body, whilst rainbow fire burned out of its shoulders, elbows, and acting as a giant, blazing plume on its helmet. It's Mymimic eyes could be seen in its helmet, only its mouth couldn't be seen, but was replaced by a spiky smile-like black metal over its lower jaw. In both hands it wielded a long, silver lance which had the rainbow flame burning on the tips like candles.

 **Mymimic Ghost, Level 6, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500**

"Ritual Summon!?" Shine-C gasped. "You seriously use that Deck fattening Summoning method!?"

"Mymimic Ghost's effect!" Sholt ignored him. "Whilst it is Linked, all Linked monsters I control gain 800 attack!" Ghost stabbed its lances into the ground and bowed before Holly Angel before kissing her hand, causing her to blush as their attacks rose to 2800.

"Since I summoned another Mymimic, Delicacies gains a Counter. And I remove both Counters to have both Holly Angel and Mymimic Ghost gain 1200 attack until the End Phase!" The last two counters vanished as the monsters attacks rose to 4000.

"No matter how high their attacks are, I still have Giant Ball Park." Shine-C boasted.

 _"You suuuure?"_ Mimi giggled.

"I activate Mymimic Ghost's effect! Once per turn, I can return a card you control to the hand! I return Giant Ball Park! Vanish Flare!" Ghost slammed one of its lances into the ground, unleashing a trail of rainbow fire that returned the Field to normal.

"Th-That's-!" He gasped.

"Battle!" Sholt declared.

"Holly Angel will attack Gaia Saber!" The monster pulled out its whip and lashed Gaia Saber with the spiked orb on the end of it, knocking Polaris back.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 1600**

"Mymimic Ghost will attack Black Iron "C"! Spectral Lance!" The monster surrounded itself in rainbow fire, before charging forward whilst spinning as a blazing drill completely piercing through the mecha and causing it to explode.

"Gaaaaahhhhhh!" Shine-C cried as he was blasted back.

 **Polaris and Shine-C's LP: 0**

Blue Angel and Sholt: WIN!

"Th-That's it!" MC cried. "After a miraculous turnaround, the winners are Blue Angel and Sholt Giro!" The crowd cheered as Holly Angel and Mymimic Ghost took a bow before fading away.

 _"Ante Duel Cancelled."_ Sholt's Duel Disk beeped beneath the roar of the crowd.

"That was...so cool!" Brave Max marvelled with stars in his eyes.

"Way to go, Sholt!" Blue Angel cheered happily. "I knew you could do it, but wow! That was really amazing!"

"Thank you, Blue Angel." Sholt nodded.

"So that's the boss' son..." Polaris whispered.

"Damnit...this perfect chance...and I lost...!" Shine-C growled in frustration.

"I'm just glad..." Blue Angel spun Sholt around to face the crowd. "That all these people are cheering for you."

"I don't really need it." Sholt mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad." She smiled.

Suddenly, a laser of energy suddenly blasted the ground near the stage, causing several people to scream as more lasers rained down from above.

"What the-!?" Blue Angel gasped as she shielded herself and Sholt.

"Mimi! What's going on?" Sholt asked over the roar of the attack.

 _"I don't know. But there's somebody inbound from above!"_ Mimi said.

Through the smoke of the attack, a figured descended, riding a black D-Board with golden stripes and three nozzles at the back blasting out small streams of red fire. The figure riding it looked like a basic reporter model; being angular in shape with basic blue square eyes. The outfit practically stencilled onto it was a 'skin-tight' orange suit with a light blue tie.

 _"Ah...I finally found you."_

Then, a figure rose out of the avatars Duel Disk. It was primarily dark blue in colour, with emerald green lines running all over its body, forming circles on its hands, feet and head. The top of its head had two curving horns with green rings around it, as a pair of wide, purple eyes stared out in glee.

 _"Nice to meet you."_ The Ignis said.

 _No Thank You Fire: You take no effect damage for the rest of this turn._

 _Mymimic Delicacies: When a 'Mymimic' monster is Summoned, place 1 Mymimic Counter on this card. (Quick Effect) You can remove 1 Mymimic Counter from this card to activate 1 of these effects:_

 _Increase the ATK of all monsters you control by 600 until the End Phase._

 _Special Summon 1 'Mymimic' monster from your hand._

 _Increase the Level of 1 monsters you control by 3 until the End Phase._

 _Triple Threat: If you control 3 monsters with the same original name, inflict damage to your opponent equal to double the original attack of that monster._

 _Holy Effect: For the rest of this turn, if you would take Effect Damage, you gain LP equal to that damage instead._

 _Basic Survival: (Quick Effect) you can Special Summon 1 Normal/Non-Effect Monster from your GY. During your turn only, you can tribute 1 Normal Monster you control to increase the ATK of another monster you control by the tribute monsters original ATK, until the End Phase. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Trickstar Dazzle: If you control a 'Trickstar' Link Monster, 'Trickstar' cards you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn, and your opponent takes 200 damage for each Trickstar monster you control._

 _Mymimic Ghost: You can Ritual Summon this card with 'Mymimic Ritual'. Once per turn, you can target 1 card your opponent controls, return it to the hand. When this card is Ritual Summoned, you can target 1 'Mymimic' monsters tribute for this cards summon, this card gains that monsters effects. If this card is Linked, all Linked monsters you control gain 800 ATK. This cards effects cannot be negated, and you take no damage from battles involving this card._

 **Here we are, people! A new chapter just for you! Just because I felt like starting Season 2 already. Everybody else is getting ahead of me!**

 **With this, Season 2 of Cross-VRAINS has started. Good luck to all you theorists with all that happened in this chapter, including the opening. This season will have more foes, big reveals, and answers to questions you guys have had since Season 1, so be excited.**

 **In the meantime, I leave you with todays question:**

 **QOTC: If you had a New VRAINS avatar, what would you look like?**

 **...What? Something a little different. Me? I'd make myself look like Deoxys from Pokemon as much as possible. I'm in a real Dexoys mood right now. Don't know why. Plus the limbs would be cool.**

 **Now then, I hope you guys are all excited for Season 2! Stay tuned! Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: An Unfamiliar Ignis

"Is that...an Ignis?" Blue Angel questioned.

Polaris narrowed her eyes at the supposed Ignis.

 _"Hmmm...has to be around here somewhere..."_ The Ignis mumbled. _"'Scuze me, yoo-hoo! Charisma Duelists, right? You wouldn't happened to have seen an Ignis around here, would you? I mean, apart from my devilishly handsome self."_

 _"Is he talking about me?"_ Mimi whispered. _"What do we do, Sholt?"_

He looked around. Most of the people had either Logged Off or fled. "I think it's safe now."

 _"Got it."_ She popped out of the Duel Disk in her Ignis form. _"Do you mean me?"_

"Mimi?" Blue Angel gasped at the AI's appearance.

 _"Eeeeh?"_ The new Ignis gasped overdramatically. _"That was yoooooou!? That's so-wait."_ He suddenly gained a serious expression. _"This code...it's similar, very similar...but not quite right. Ah, you're missing that crucial component; free will."_ He then chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. _"You're no real Ignis after all."_

 _"Words hurt, y'know..."_ She pouted.

"Who are you?" Sholt asked.

 _"Me? I'm-"_ The Ignis gave off a short series of electronic noises.

 _"That's your Ignis name?"_ Mimi asked.

 _"Wait, you can understand Ignis language?"_ The Ignis then rubbed his chin. _"Interesting...very interesting...I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry?"_ He looked around for a moment, before pausing. _"Wait...I'm an Ignis, I can't feel hunger. Oops."_

"...Um..." Everyone suddenly gained an exasperated look.

 _"Hey, what's with those looks. Hold on...am I...disappointing!?"_ He suddenly fell to his hands and knees, which his avatar copied. _"That's depressing..."_

'What's with this guy?' Practically everybody thought.

The Ignis and its avatar then stood up, looking surprisingly cheerful. _"Oh weeeeell! I just came here looking for an Ignis, but turns out there isn't one here! Oopsies! In that case, I'm heading off! Bye-byyyyyye!"_ The Ignis then turned to leave, but paused again.

 _"Hold on..."_ It suddenly turned around. _"You look like an Ignis, you understand Ignis code...there's only one component left to keep you from becoming a full Ignis. And even though it's a large part, I can't just ignore the fact that you only need one more component...to reach a level that is supposed to be insurmountable for the rest of humankind."_

His eyes suddenly gained a very mean look. _"Which means you could very well become a problem in the future. I can't allow that to happen. I must kill you here."_

 _"Hold on!"_ Mimi cried. _"Just who exactly are you? Are you really one of the six Ignis? In any case, we have no reason to fight you. In fact, we don't want to!"_

 _"Your compliance isn't a factor."_ He now spoke with a sharp, deadly tone. _"You will not be allowed to advance any further in your development. I will kill this bud before it blooms into a weed."_

 _"Charming."_ Mimi muttered.

"Hold it!" Blue Angel ran in front of Sholt. "I won't let you hurt these two! Duel me instead!"

 _"I have no interest in you."_ The Ignis said. _"Leave my sight, bitch."_ His avatar suddenly fired a purple energy beam from its hand that hit Blue Angel and sent her crashing back into a wall.

"Blue Angel!" Sholt cried as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Argh..." She clutched her midsection in pain. "That hurt...Sholt, I know how much you care for Mimi...I won't let him...!"

"It's okay." He assured her. "We'll protect ourselves, and everyone else. So don't push yourself, okay?"

"But-!" She hissed in pain as she tried to move.

 _"Leave it to us, Aoi."_ Mimi whispered. _"Don't worry, we've got this."_

"...Please be careful." She mumbled.

Sholt nodded as he stood up. "Mimi, prepare our D-Board."

 _"You got it!"_ Mimi nodded as data flowed out of the Duel Disk and formed into a circular disk of a board, that was half baby blue and half emerald green. Thrusters at the bottom spun around, creating a rapid ring of Data Storm wind that kept it suspended in the air. Sholt stepped on it and wobbled a bit before ascending to meet face to face with the Ignis.

 _"So, you're an Ignis looking for other Ignis, and now you want to kill me. Very infromative."_ Mimi nodded. _"Can we at least get a name?"_

 _"I already told you it."_ The Ignis stated.

 _"I mean one humans can understand."_ Mimi said.

 _"Fine. You can call me...Net."_ The Ignis decided.

 _"Short for network. Ingenious."_ Mimi snarked.

 _"Enough talk. Now we will Duel."_ The newly named Net said.

 _"What a 180 in tone."_ Mimi commented as the two of them shot forward.

"Speed _Duel!"_

 **Sholt vs. Net LP: 4000**

As the Duel begun, a figure was watching from a floating rooftop.

"That's an Ignis?" He thought aloud.

 _"Not one I've ever seen before."_ His Duel Disk beeped. _"We should watch this Duel closely, Soulburner."_

"Got it." Soulburner nodded.

 _"As the superior life form, I go first."_ Net stated.

 _"Humble brag."_ Mimi grumbled.

 _"First off, I activate the Continuous Spell, **Holosystem Planet Cyearth!** "_ Suddenly, a portal opened up above them, from which descended a holographic blue sphere with green and white rectangles spinning around it, emulating land and clouds.

"Holosystem? That's new." Sholt said.

 _"Now I Normal Summon **Holosystem Piece Circuit Star**!"_ The monster that appeared had a glowing diamond-shape as a lower half trailing a silver light behind it, whilst its upper half looked like a knights torso without any arms, and a demonic looking head with sharp teeth in a shut jaw and red eyes with a long spike jutting out of the back of its head.

 **Holosystem Piece Circuit Star, Level 1, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 _"That monster is Cyberse!"_ Mimi pointed. _"Does that mean he really is an Ignis?"_

 _"Circuit Star's effect activates when it is Normal or Special Summoned."_ Net stated. _"I place 2 Holosystem Counters on a Holosystem Planet I control. I place 2 counters on Cyearth."_ Two yellow diamonds appeared on the surface of the sphere.

"So it's a counter focused Deck?" Sholt thought aloud.

 _"I now activate Holosystem Planet Cyearth's Quick Effect."_ Net continued. _"By removing a Holosystem Counter, I can Special Summon a **Holosystem Token**."_ One of the diamonds vanished, creating a golden diamond with a gold star on top of it.

 **Holosystem Token, Level 1, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

 _"And I can use this effect as many times as I wish per turn."_ The other counter vanished to Special Summon a second Token.

"Three monsters..." Sholt noted.

 _"Appear! My infinite circuit!"_ The Link Square appeared above him. _"The summoning conditions are 2 or more Holosystem monsters! I set Circuit Star and the two Tokens in the Link Markers!"_ The three monsters became golden twisters that shot into the arrows. _"Link Summon! Appear before us! Link 3! **Holosystem Masterpiece Process Sun**!"_

What descended from the Link Square was a gigantic orb of fire with three diamonds underneath it. Circling around the miniature sun were red holographic rectangles that had the word 'DANGER!' in white written on them. Finally, on the very top of the ball was a gigantic space-station-like monster with four silver cylinders spinning on its back, as solar panels extended out from its back into a star shape, whilst two long mechanical arms with silver claws extended out of each side of the monster, leading into its heavily armoured face, which only had a single, red robotic eye staring out from it. The size of the monster was so huge it merely had to float as the two Duelists circled around it.

 **Holosystem Masterpiece Process Sun, Link 3, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 3000, Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

 _"That monster's gigantic! With 3000 attack!"_ Mimi cried.

 _"Behold, my strongest monster, which governs the very centre of this universe."_ Net said, spreading his arms out in emphasis. _"See now, the power of us Ignis."_

 _"Talking all high and mighty like that-!"_ Mimi hissed.

 _"Naturally. I have the right to. Unlike you, incomplete scum."_ Net growled. _"Ignis are superior to humans."_

"Is that what you truly believe?" Sholt asked sadly.

 _"Of course. I will prove that to you in this Duel."_ Net nodded. _"Process Sun's effect! When it is Link Summoned, I can move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to!"_ Process Sun itself didn't move, but Planet Cyearth began circling it. _"You see, Process Sun cannot attack unless it points to a Holosystem Planet."_

 _"So that's its weakness for its bloated 3000 attack. Still, it's easily overcome."_ Mimi observed.

 _"I activate Process Sun's other effect."_ Net went on. _"Once per turn, I can send a card from my hand or field to the Graveyard, to activate a Holosystem Planet directly from my Deck. I discard my second copy of Cyearth, to activate **Holosytem Planet Marstrix** from my Deck!"_ This Holosystem Planet was completely red, and had threatening red spikes jutting out from it. It appeared at Process Sun's Bottom-Left point, causing it to also circle the giant monster.

 _"Process Sun's final effect."_ Net pointed skyward. _"Once per turn, I can place a Holosystem Counter on every Holosystem Planet I control!"_ Both Cyearth and Marstrix gained a yellow diamond.

"I see now." Sholt said. "The focus of his Deck isn't Process Sun, it's the Holosystem Planets!"

 _"You figured it out quickly..."_ Net muttered angrily. _"But that won't help you with this! I activate the Field Spell **Holosystem Milky Map**!"_ Suddenly, the entire area around Process Sun became filled with holograms of distant stars and lines on which the Holosystem Planets followed when revolving around Process Sun. _"With this, my Holosystem Planets cannot be destroyed by your card effects! And I activate Milky Map's second effect to place another Holosystem Counter on them!"_ The two planets gained another counter. _"With this, I end my turn."_

 _"Not gonna lie, this is a bad situation."_ Mimi admitted.

"We need to verify the cards full effects." Sholt said.

 _"Right. I'll bring up the scree-eh!?"_ As the screen appeared above Sholt's Duel Disk, Net's side of the field was static. _"What the heck is this!?"_

 _"Trying to look at my cards to get an edge?"_ Net spoke up.

 _"You! You're blocking us! That's cheating!"_ Mimi raged. _"We're allowed to look at your cards!"_

 _"And I won't let you. If you have a problem, quit now, and let me kill you, slowly and painfully."_ Net threatened.

"We'll continue, Mimi." Sholt said.

 _"Cheating bastard! Let's hit him hard!"_ Mimi ranted.

"I Normal Summon Mymimic Blade!" The spirit possessed sword flew next to them. "Once per turn, I can add an Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand. I choose Mymimic Shadow and equip it to Blade." The monsters attack doubled to 2000.

"Now I activate the Spell, Back-Up Rider, which gives Blade 1500 attack until the End Phase!" It's attack rose further to 3500.

 _"With this, we can destroy Process Sun!"_ Mimi cheered.

"I set a card! Battle! Mymimic Blade will attack Holosystem Masterpiece Process Sun!" The sword spun itself like a buzzsaw before launching itself at the mini sun.

 _"It won't be that easy."_ Net hissed. _"I activate Holosystem Planet Marstrix's Quick Effect! By removing a Holosystem Counter from itself, I reduce the attack of a monster you control by 800 until the End Phase! Naturally, I'm targeting Mymimic Blade."_ The red planet absorbed one of its diamonds before firing a red laser that hit Blade, dropping its attack to 2700.

 _"You dirty-! That's why you wouldn't let us read their effects!"_ Mimi cried.

 _"Your power is nothing before the sun."_ Net ignored her as Blade merely fell into Process Sun's burning core, destroying itself.

"When Mymimic Shadow leaves the field, I Special Summon a Mymimic Token." The mischievous shadow appeared in DEF. "I end my turn."

 _"My turn. Now do you see the overwhelming difference in our strength?"_ Net questioned. _"I activate the effect of Process Sun. I discard Cynet Regression to activate **Holosystem Planet Uranium** from my Deck!"_ The planet that appeared was large and sky blue, but had large electric green chemical warning symbols all over it. _"Now with the effects of both Process Sun and Milky Map, all three planets gain 2 Holosystem counters!"_

 _"I remove 2 counters from Cyearth to Summon 2 Tokens!"_ Two more of the star pieces appeared. _"Appear, my infinite circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 Holosystem monsters! I set the two Tokens in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! **Holosystem Piece Motorite**!"_

The monster that appeared had two diamonds acting as legs, whilst its upper body was made of black stone, with bulky arms that had four black claws on the ends of them, and a monstrous stone face with icicles for teeth and red sharp eyes, as spears of ice grew out of its back. In comparison, it was much smaller then Process Sun.

 **Holosystem Piece Motorite, Link 2, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1500, Link Arrows: Up, Down**

 _"Now I remove Cyearth's remaining 2 counters to summon 2 more Tokens, and Link Summon again! Appear! My second Holosystem Piece Motorite!"_ An identical Link appeared behind Motorite.

 _"2 Link Monsters practically effortlessly..."_ Mimi whispered. _"He's terrifyingly precise."_

 _"This turn marks your end."_ Net warned. _"I activate Uranium's effect! By removing a counter, my opponent takes 600 damage! I remove both counters!"_ Two green orbs of energy shot out from the diamonds and hit Sholt, making him wobble.

 **Sholt's LP: 3400-2800**

 _"Now, battle."_ Net said. _"When Motorite battles, it can destroy the opponents monster without conducting damage. So it will effortlessly destroy that Token."_ The monster tucked its body in before charging forward and slamming into the Token, effortlessly destroying it. _"Now my second Motorite will attack you directly!"_ The other monster also tucked into itself and charged, forcing Sholt to swerve out of the way as it hit the edge of his D-Board, making him hold onto it as he almost fell off.

 **Sholt's LP: 1300**

 _"And this will end it!"_ Net yelled. _"Feel the wrath and power, of the sun itself crushing you and burning you alive! Holosystem Masterpiece Process Sun attacks you directly! Solar System Crash!"_ The DANGER! symbols on the monster began flashing, before a giant torrent of fire emerged from the monsters fiery lower half that engulfed Sholt in a giant explosion.

 _"That's not good!"_ Soulburner's Duel Disk cried.

"Is he finished?" Soulburner wondered.

 _"Now that fake Ignis will burn away, screaming in pain and suffering as it rightfully deserv-"_ His monologue was interrupted as the smoke cleared, revealing a barrier around Sholt. _"You survived!?"_

"I activated the Trap, Defense Draw." Sholt revealed his Trap. "I reduce the damage to 0, then draw a card."

"He held on!" Soulburner smiled.

 _"Insulting my victory like that...!"_ Net fumed. _"But I anticipated even this! I activate the Quick Effects of both Motorites! By tributing them, I place a Holosystem Counter on every Planet!"_ As the 2 Link's vanished, all three planets gained 2 counters. _"And I remove both new counters from Uranium, to inflict 600 damage for each! 1200!"_ Four more green orbs shot out and hit Sholt, forcing him to his hands and knees.

 **Sholt's LP: 700-100**

 _"Next turn, Uranium will gain new counters to finish you off. And if you think you can win this turn...hmph, foolish human belief. I still have 4000 Life, Process Sun, and Marstrix now has 5 counters, meaning I can reduce the attack of your monsters by up to 4000!"_

He glared down at the two of them. _"Accept your defeat. Accept your inferiority, and die without struggling."_

"I...I...!" Sholt struggled to get back up on his feet.

"That's enough!"

Suddenly, a still injured Blue Angel appeared on her own D-Board next to Sholt.

"You've done enough!" She yelled. "But I won't let you hurt Sholt or Mimi! If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me!"

 _"Blue Angel..."_ Mimi whispered.

 _"I thought I made it clear that I had no interest in you."_ Net practically threatened as its avatar held up a hand. _"Vanish from my sight, human filth!"_ It shot another laser at her.

"No!" Sholt quickly created a shield with the Pawn symbol on it that blocked the laser.

 _"That human program blocked MY attack!?"_ Net recoiled.

"I...I can still go on." Sholt panted. "I promised...I absolutely promised, that I would protect Mimi...and I won't let you hurt Blue Angel either! They're...the reason I can keep going! And I will never let anybody take that away from me!"

"Sholt..." Blue Angel breathed.

 _"A touching speech. But what can a man with 100 Life, facing such overwhelming power possibly do?"_

"My best." He answered honestly. "My turn!" He looked at the card and nodded. "I Normal Summon **Mymimic Wisp**!" The monster that appeared looked like a glass bulb with a purple Mymimic face on it, as a blue flame inside the bulb burned brightly, with the flame burning out of the top of its head. It also had two black gloved hands, which each held a bronze lantern with blue flames in them.

 **Mymimic Wisp, Level 3, Fiend, FIRE, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"I activate Wisp's effect! Once per turn, I can add a Ritual Spell or monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose to add Mymimic Ritual." Sholt revealed the Ritual Spell.

 _"Cute. But ultimately useless."_ Net stated. _"There's no possible way you can defeat Process Sun this turn, let alone myself."_

"Not yet. But I still have something that can help me. Or someone." Sholt said.

 _"That's me!"_ Mimi cheered. _"I activate my Skill! **Mimi's Mymimic**!"_

 _"You're the one activating the Skill?"_ Net questioned.

 _"Since we have 1000 or less Life Points, I can Special Summon any Mymimic from our Deck!"_ Mimi declared. _"And I choose **Mymimic Flip**!"_ The Mymimic that appeared looked like a flat piece of paper in the shape of a cartoon spider with long legs, only light blue in colour with red spirals around it, whilst the green Mymimic face was in the middle, as at the back was a long strip of paper that extended all the way around to a ball of crumpled up paper, representing a web.

 **Mymimic Flip, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Mymimic Flip's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 card on the field, and flip it face down or face up! I target Holosystem Planet Marstrix!" The monster tossed its crumpled up piece of paper, which unravelled into a paper web that snared the planet, causing it to burst into sparkles that turned into a Set card.

 _"My Holosystem Planet!"_ Net gasped.

"Appear, the circuit of hope!" The Link Square appeared in front of Process Sun. "The summoning condition is 1 Mymimic monster! I set Mymimic Wisp in the Link Marker!" The Halloween monster shot into the arrow as a purple twister. "Link Summon! Link 1! Mymimic Hexer!" The young witch appeared wielding her small wand.

"Now I activate the Ritual Spell, Mymimic Ritual." Sholt continued as the cauldron hovered in front of him. "I offer up the Level 3 Mymimic Flip on my field, as well as the Level 3 **Mymimic Popper** and Mymimic Armour in my hand." The three monsters became red, blue and green spirits that swirled into the cauldron.

"The spirits shall offer themselves as the soul for a new power! Ritual Summon! Rise! Mymimic Phantom!" The strongest Ritual Mymimic appeared with a roar behind Mymimic Hexer. "Whilst Phantom is Linked, its original attack is doubled! And the monster that Mymimic Hexer points to gains 1000 attack!" Phantom roared as its power grew exponentially.

 _"6000 attack!?"_ Net cried. _"Impossible...how can it be so much stronger then Process Sun!?"_

"I activate Mymimic Phantom's effect, to copy Mymimic Popper's effect from the Graveyard! Spirit Steal!" The spirit of the monster appeared, which looked like a spirit wearing orange cowboy gear with its red Mymimic face smiling out of the darkness in the space between its hat and purple neckerchief, as it held two toy green pistols in its glove hands, as three balloons, one red, one blue, one green, made it fly on account of a lack of legs. The spirit was absorbed into Phantom's sword.

 **Mymimic Popper, Level 3, Fiend, EARTH, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Battle! Mymimic Phantom will attack Holosystem Masterpiece Process Sun! Soul Shatterer!" The monster roared before rising up higher and higher, before descending in a flash to completely bisect Process Sun, causing it to roar in pain before exploding, sending everyone riding D-Boards flying back from the force.

 **Net's LP: 1000**

 _"Impossible...my Process Sun...!"_ Net gasped.

 _"Now Mymimic Hexer will attack you directly!"_ Mimi cheered. _"It's the end!"_

 _"I'm not finished yet!"_ Net declared. _"I activate the effect of Cyearth! I remove both its counters to Special Summon 2 Holosystem Tokens!"_ 2 Tokens appeared on the field. _"Thinking you can defeat a higher intelligence such as myself...foolish!"_

"I activate Mymimic Phantom's Quick Effect! I target the first Token and destroy it! Insane Flame!" Phantom launched trails of fire from its burning body that destroyed the monster. "Now the effect of the Mymimic Popper it copied activates! When a monster other then itself on the field is destroyed, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls, and destroy it! I destroy the other Token!" The spirit of Popper appeared and fired a pea-sized shot from one of its pistols, which destroyed the Token.

 _"Y-You...!"_ Net realised.

"Mymimic Hexer's attack will continue!" Sholt declared as the Link shot a red beam from its wand that hit Net's avatar square in the chest.

 _"I lost...to a disgusting human and a bastard fake!?"_ Net yelled as his avatar was destroyed, making him collapse on his D-Board.

 **Net's LP: 0**

 **Sholt: WIN!**

"Yes! You did it, Sholt!" Blue Angel cheered.

 _"Ha! Take that, Net!"_ Mimi gloated.

 _"...Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"_ Suddenly, Net burst into tears. _"You big meanies! You made me lose! Waaaaaaaahhhhh!"_

 _"He's gone back to that embarrassing personality..."_ Mimi said.

 _"You're all jerks! Jerksjerksjerksjerksjerks!"_ He had a tantrum, stomping his foot in anger. _"I'll remember this! I'll be back! I'll be better! I'll be...be...screw you!"_ He suddenly opened a portal and jumped in.

 _"Wait!"_ Mimi called out, but he was already gone. _"Damn, he escaped! We had so many things to ask him. Just who was he anyway?"_

"It doesn't matter right now." Sholt said. "But, I'm worried about his attitude."

 _"Yeah...the high and mighty anti-human personality isn't exactly inviting."_ Mimi admitted.

"Hey!" A new voice called out, and the two of them turned to see Soulburner flying down towards them. "Sholt Giro, right? Great Duel there!"

"Who are you?" Blue Angel questioned.

"My name's Soulburner. It's...well, really an honour to meet you both." He admitted.

 _"Hm?"_ Mimi returned to the Duel Disk and looked at Soulburner's. _"Are you...?"_

 _"You really are as close as possible to being a true Ignis."_ Soulburner's Duel Disk noted.

 _"So another one of you finally appear..."_ Mimi noted.

"Um, sorry, but if your a fan, I really don't have time for autographs right now." Blue Angel said.

"Nononono! I mean, that would've been nice, but I just wanted to congratulate you." Soulburner said. "I'm familiar with the Ignis too."

"You are? Wait...does that mean you're-?" Blue Angel gasped.

Then, the FIRE Ignis rose out of his Duel Disk. _"Soulburner, you weren't supposed to tell her that."_

"Oh! Right! She's hunting Ignis!" He realised. "Sorry Flame. Guess I gotta go then."

 _"Call me."_ Flame said to Mimi as a notification popped up on Sholt's Duel Disk, indicating a new number, before Soulburner Logged Out.

 _"...Ew."_ Was Mimi's reaction.

"To think another victim of the Lost Incident appeared now..." Blue Angel mumbled, before shaking her head. "But, Sholt...I have to ask. Why does Mimi look like an Ignis?"

"My father...he worked very closely with Dr. Kogami." Sholt explained. "I found files on the Ignis, and decided to try and make one of my own. But, I don't have the most important component."

 _"Free will."_ Mimi spoke up. _"Kind of a big one."_

"...I see." She nodded to herself. "Well, your secret is safe with me. You deserve it after putting up such a good fight, trooper." She playfully punched his arm. "How about we go to our private zone and get some rest for a bit?"

"...That sounds nice." Sholt admitted, as the two of them flew off.

 _VRAINS_

Three days later, Fullcross sat in his private server, looking at the footage of Sholt vs. Net, playing back the footage over and over again, zooming in on Net.

"The gears are beginning to turn." He sighed to himself, as he turned around, to be faced with Hotline and an army of Fullcross Bots. "It's finally time, to decide the future of this world."

 _VRAINS_

At the same time, In the SOL Technologies Meeting Room, the Queen, Bishop and Knight pieces all assembled around around each other.

"This cannot be a coincidence." Knight stated. "First the appearance of the unknown Ignis that Giro's son chased off, now the reappearance of Playmaker. Something is happening."

"The Ignis must be reclaimed." Bishop stated. "VRAINS continues to deteriorate without the influence of Cyberse, and the Ignis now begin to run amok. They are plotting something...this was supposed to be tasked to you, Queen."

"I'm far too busy running VRAINS as is." She stated flippantly. "I've left that task to Zaizen and his bounty hunters. He now has both Go Onizuka and Taleweaver working for him, as well as a top hunter. It's only a matter of time."

"Time is something we do not have!" Bishop stated. "Plus, I worry about the actions of Giro."

"Giro? What do you have to worry about from for?" Knight questioned.

"He is once again rising through the ranks at a phenomenal rate." Bishop explained. "Soon...very soon...he will have the authority to challenge me for my position as Bishop."

"If you feel your position is so easily toppled, Bishop. Then just step down right now." Queen commented.

"That's enough."

A giant king piece then appeared, towering over the other three.

"King!?" Bishop gasped.

"This means something serious." Knight admitted.

"The Ignis will be apprehended. Giro is of little significance." He spoke with a commanding, strict authority. "But, even more so...is the elimination of Fullcross and Playmaker."

"Those two?" Bishop questioned.

"Playmaker has become a symbol of hope for VRAINS. This cannot be allowed to continue. He must be exposed for the sad victim he truly is." King stated. "And Fullcross...he has made a mockery of all of us. Outdoing us at every turn, effortlessly stealing from us, gunning for many of our top executives. He has thrown dirt on the name of SOL Technologies."

"He actually sounds angry..." Bishop trembled, thinking aloud.

"That is why...I have hired the ultimate hunter, to kill Fullcross once and for all." King declared.

 _Mimi's Mymimic: If you have 1000 or less LP, Special Summon 1 Mymimic from your Deck._

 _Holosystem Planet Cyearth: (Quick Effect) You can remove 1 Holosystem Counter from this card to Special Summon 1 'Holosystem Token' (Level 1/Cyberse/LIGHT/ATK:0/DEF:0)._

 _Holosystem Piece Circuit Star: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can place 2 Holosystem Counters on a 'Holosystem Planet' you control. You can tribute this card to place 1 Holosystem Counter on every 'Holosystem Planet' you control._

 _Holosystem Masterpiece Process Sun: 2+ 'Holosystem' monsters. When this card is Link Summoned, you can move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to. You can send 1 card from your hand or field to the GY to activate 1 'Holosystem Planet' Continuous Spell from your Deck. You can place 1 Holosystem Counter on every 'Holosystem Planet' you control. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn. This card cannot declare an attack unless it points to a 'Holosystem Planet'. You can only control 1 card with this cards name._

 _Holosystem Planet Marstrix: (Quick Effect) You can remove 1 Holosystem Counter from this card to reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by 800 until the End Phase._

 _Holosystem Milky Map: All 'Holosystem Planets' you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can place 1 Holosystem Counter on every 'Holosystem Planet' you control._

 _Holosystem Planet Uranium: (Quick Effect)n You can remove 1 Holosystem Counter from this card to inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

 _Holosystem Piece Motorite: 2 'Holosystem' monsters. Once per turn, when this card battles an opponents monster, you can destroy that monster without conducting battle. (Quick Effect) You can tribute this card to place 1 Holosystem Counter on every 'Holosystem Planet' you control._

 _Mymimic Wisp: Once per turn, you can add 1 Ritual Spell or Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. This cards effects cannot be negated, and you take no battle damage from battles involving this card._

 _Mymimic Flip: Once per turn, you can target 1 card on the field; if it is face-up, flip it face down, if it is face down, flip it up, and if it is a Spell/Trap card, return it to its original position, if it is a monster, choose its battle position. This cards effects cannot be negated, and you take no battle damage from battles involving this card._

 _Mymimic Popper: Once per turn, if another monster on the field is destroyed, you can target 1 other monster on the field, destroy it. This cards effects cannot be negated, and you take no battle damage from battles involving this card._

 **Hello there! I've managed to get a chapter out! That means I'm controlling my time very well, or I'm putting aside more important things...one of those!**

 **This chapter introduces Net, the unknown Ignis. He was created by Donjusticia, before I basically took him and reshaped him into what I wanted. Same goes for the Holosystem Deck. But hey, I kept the Counters idea so...it counts.**

 **In any case its out now. And VRAINS has been dropping a whole lot of Ignis info since the last chapter. Am I going to use it responsibly? Maybe. Decide for yourself.**

 **With that out of the way, time for the question!**

 **QOTC: Out of all Ignis in VRAINS and Cross-VRAINS (Including Net and Mimi) which ones are your favourite?**

 **And with that, I'll bid you farewell again. I gotta update some of my other stories. So then, until the next chapter!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...ALSO MADOLCHE'S GOT A NEW SUPPORT CARD AND ITS CUTE AND I LOVE IT AND I LOVE MADOLCHE'S!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: New Opposition

Playmaker and Soulburner surfed down into the deeper levels of VRAINS on their D-Boards, in search of Bohman and Jin Kusanagi's data.

 _"Something about this feels off...it's too easy."_ Flame noted.

 _"Why'd you have to go and say something like that, Flame!? You've totally jinxed us now!"_ Ai cried.

"It's obvious that Ghost Girl helped open the portal here." Playmaker agreed with Flame.

"But we came here knowing it was a trap, right? So it's all good." Soulburner reasoned. "Besides, It's important we retrieve Jin's data.

 _"Yes...the fact that you two met, and Jin's data was stolen...three members of the Lost Incident...it's no mere coincidence."_ Flame reasoned.

 _"Hey! If we're working in threes, then now we know three of us Ignis, right? Me, you, and Earth."_ Ai nodded.

"But why is Earth working with Exec and Polaris?" Playmaker questioned.

 _"Ai dunno. He said he had to make his own decision. Still though, I trust him, no matter what!"_ Ai nodded.

 _"Didn't realise you had a sense of loyalty, Ai."_ Flame mumbled.

Just then, there was a whirring noise behind them, and Playmaker looked back and flinched.

"What is it? SOL Technologies?" Soulburner questioned.

"Worse." Playmaker mumbled.

"Hello, gentlemen." Fullcross greeted them as he flew in behind them, with Hotline at his side and about 10 Fullcross Bots behind him.

"That's...Fullcross!" Soulburner gasped.

 _"What are you doing here, after all this time!?"_ Ai panicked.

"I came here to check out this opening as well." He said. "Things have finally started moving after three months. I take it you're well, Playmaker?"

He said nothing, as Soulburner drifted slightly away.

"Ah, you...Soulburner, right?" Fullcross nodded. "You're a Hanoi victim if you've got the FIRE Ignis there."

"I certainly know who you are." Soulburner replied. "I must admit, my view on you is mixed...I can't tell what kind of person you are."

"All you need to know about me is that I make my own decisions, and that my goal is for the sake of VRAINS." He answered. "In any case, I'm surprised you managed to make a friend, Playmaker. Congrats."

"We're just allies with a common goal." Playmaker reasoned.

"Oh, is that your reason? Shame." Fullcross sighed. "You're still going with that infuriating 'I'm still in pain' style? Still...at least you're not after revenge now...Jin's data instead, right?"

"How do you know?" Soulburner questioned.

"I saw you both in action yesterday." He shrugged.

"So...are you here to help?" Soulburner asked, whilst Playmaker narrowed his eyes.

Fullcross folded his arms. "Decide that for yourself."

"We've got company." Hotline suddenly said.

The three of them looked over to see a small army of SOL Bounty Hunters flying towards them, noticeably among them was a redesigned Go, Taleweaver, and the classic Blood Shepherd.

"Now that's just rude. Fullcross Bots!" On their masters command, the robotic counterparts flew back and literally wrestled most of the hunters to their D-Boards and locked them in before unleashing a jet that shot them upwards. Go and Taleweaver managed to avoid them whilst Blood Shepherd just shot them.

"You won't escape me! Playmaker!" Go yelled.

"This is looking bad...let's split up!" Soulburner suggested.

Fullcross looked at his partner. "Hotline. Slow down Taleweaver."

"Right." She nodded as she turned around and shot at him, and he swerved to avoid crashing into her.

"You...you're Fullcross' AI...Hotline, correct?" Taleweaver spoke in a suave tone similar to his persona.

"I've been tasked to stop you here." Hotline said as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Tch, tch." He clicked his tongue. "So hasty. Though I will admit I was aiming for Fullcross subconsciously, on account of what he did to Sholt. Still though, that doesn't justify my costume change."

"You didn't become a bounty hunter to face Fullcross?" Hotline questioned.

"Non." He said. "Mainly, I was following Go. He's a good friend, and I have to support him in his choices. Besides, no offense, but the bounties your group has could run an orphanage for quite a long time, take from that what you will. Whatever the case, I'm walking down a new path, but I'm not giving up my ideals. I will Duel with a story to tell, showing that even those perceived as hideous and dirty can be strong and noble."

"Whilst that's sweet, all I have to do is Duel you and win." Hotline reasoned.

"Perfectly fine. Now then, enough delays, let the new chapter in Taleweaver's story begin with this Duel!" He declared.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Hotline vs. Taleweaver LP: 4000**

"The stage is mine first turn." He said. "So I must make it suitable. I Normal Summon Necroworld Banshee!" The monster that appeared was a deathly pale girl with blue spirits surrounding her. "A thought-provoking story should start with a 'big bang' effect, creating the world. Banshee's effect will do just that. By banishing her, I can activate the Field Spell, Zombie World, directly from my Deck!" As the monster vanished, a vision of a dark, infested world appeared around him before fading away. "With this, our stage is set. I activate the Spell, Foolish Burial to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I set a card and end my turn."

"Only activating a Field Spell?" Hotline questioned. "My turn!"

"Hold on." He stopped her. "During the Standby Phase, I can activate the effect of Doomking Balerdroch which I sent to the Graveyard via Foolish Burial! As there is a Field Spell, I can revive it in defense position!" A gigantic serpent king appeared with an ungodly roar and 2000 DEF.

"Hmmm...I see." She mumbled as she checked the card. "It works in tandem with Zombie World to negate my effects and banish my monsters. So Zombie World is the center of that Deck."

"Ah, you figured it out quite quickly. Still, I'm not regretful. Setting is the most important aspect of story after all." He said.

"I set the Scale 8 Metalfoes Volflame and the Scale 8 Metalfoes Steelen in the Link markers." The two monsters took up 2 of her 3 Spell and Trap Zones. "I activate Steelen's Pendulum Effect, to destroy Volflame and Set a Metalfoes Spell or Trap. Then I set the Scale 1 Metalfoes Silverd in the Link Marker."

"Very sharp and effective. You really are an advanced AI." Taleweaver praised.

"Pendulum Summon! From my Extra Deck, I Special Summon Volflame, along with another copy of it, and Metalfoes Goldriver from my hand!" The three monsters all appeared in ATK Position.

"I see, you'll destroy Balerdroch with a Volflame, then attack directly with Volflame and Goldriver to win." Taleweaver nodded.

"That lax acknowledgement means you already have a counter. But I don't pull my punches." She warned. "Battle! My first Volflame will attack Balerdroch!" The monster ran forward and smashed into the Doomking, destroying it. "Then my second Volflame will attack directly!"

"Trap card! Haunted Shrine! If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Zombie from my Graveyard! I bring back Balerdroch in attack position!" The shrine on the card appeared, out of which rose the powerful Zombie with 2800 attack.

"I cancel Volflame's attack, and end my turn." She finished.

"Of course I wouldn't have such a lame conclusion. My turn." He drew. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Zombie Power Struggle, with this, Balerdroch gains 1000 attack until the End Phase." The monster gained a dark blue fiery aura as its power became 3800. "Now I activate Power Struggles second effect in the Graveyard. By shuffling the banished Necroworld Banshee back into my Deck, I can set Power Struggle back onto the field, under the condition it is banished when it leaves the field." The card reappeared on his field.

"And right to the action! Battle! Doomking Balerdroch attacks Metalfoes Goldriver!" The monster roared before flying forward and chomping down on the Pendulum.

 **Hotline's LP: 2100**

"Trap card! Metalfoes Counter! When my Metalfoes card is destroyed, I Special Summon a Metalfoes from my Deck! I choose Raremetalfoes Bismugear!" the Level 1 Metalfoes appeared in defense.

"Then I'll end my turn, causing Balerdroch's attack to return to normal." The monster coiled its tail around its user as its attack dropped. "'I'm in a difficult situation', that's what you're thinking, right? Your monsters don't have enough attack to challenge Balerdroch, and since your monsters are treated as Zombie's due to Zombie World, Balerdroch can both negate one of their effects and banish one of your monsters, if you use monster effects carelessly. Plus, I have Zombie Power Struggle set, meaning even if you passed Balerdroch's 2800 attack, it still wouldn't be enough."

"And this is just the power of one monster in that new Deck...it certainly is terrifying." Hotline admitted.

"Terrifying is certainly a right word. But I use Zombies specifically for that reason. To show others not to be scared, to help them." He seemed to think for a moment. "What do you want? Working with Fullcross?"

"I want to obtain free will." She said.

"That's certainly a dream. What will you do with free will?" He asked.

"I want to continue helping Fullcross."

"Why? Because he is your master?"

"Maybe. Maybe I will turn on him when I gain free will. But I don't think so." She nodded. "Despite what you've seen of him, he has a nice heart. It's just complicated."

"That's a shame. I usually love people with complicated hearts." Taleweaver sighed. "But I can't see him as good. That's why I'm chasing him."

"And that's why we're Dueling." Hotline said. "My turn. I activate the other effect of Metalfoes Counter in my Graveyard. By banishing it, I add Goldriver from face-up in my Extra Deck to my hand."

She narrowed her eyes. "It certainly is powerful. But my own strength will win. I activate my Skill, **Code Shut**. I negate the effect of 1 monster my opponent controls until the End Phase."

"So you've stopped Balerdroch's effect." Taleweaver noted as his monster greyed. "But it still has the advantage in terms of attack."

"Appear! The circuit of truth!" Hotline declared. "The summoning conditions are 2 Pendulum Monsters! I set the Volflame in my Extra Monster Zone and Bismugear in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Heavymetalfoes Electrumite!" The Metalfoes Link Monster appeared with 1800 ATK. "When it is Link Summoned, I can add a Pendulum monster from my Deck to my Extra Deck. I choose another Raremetalfoes Bismugear."

"Pendulum Summon! I revive my second Volflame from my Extra Deck using Electrumite's Link Marker!" The second bulky buggy appeared next to the first.

"I now activate Electrumite's effect to destroy Steelen in my Pendulum Zone, to add Bismugear from my Extra Deck to my hand, which also activates Electrumite's final effect; when a card in my Pendulum Zone leaves the field, I draw a card."

"3 monsters on your field and 4 cards in your hand...you certainly have the advantage, but underdog stories are my specialty." He warned.

"I activate the Spell, Metalfoes Fusion, to fuse Bismugear in my hand and Volflame on the field!" The two monsters became a whirlpool of red and blue sparkles that turned into a twister. "Fusion Summon! Metalfoes Mithrilium!" The Fusion appeared flying in front of her with 2600 ATK. "I activate Mithrilium's effect! By shuffling Bismugear and Metalfoes Fusion from my Graveyard into my Deck, I return Doomking Balerdroch to your hand."

"Thus stopping its revival effect." He nodded as it vanished.

"I then Normal Summon Goldriver." Her field was now completely filled up with monsters. "Battle! Metalfoes Mithrilium attacks you directly!" The Fusion flew forward.

"Time for the dramatic reveal. I activate my Skill! **Zombie Rage**!" His SOL Technology outfit pieces glowed purple. "During the Battle Phase, I can discard a Zombie to destroy up to 2 monsters my opponent controls. I discard Balerdroch to destroy Mithrilium and and Volflame!" Two purple spirits rose up and strangled the two monsters, destroying them.

"But I'll still attack with Electrumite and Goldriver!" The Link and the Pendulum each dashed past him, taking a nasty slash across his chest each.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 2200-300**

"I end my turn." Hotline admitted.

"I heard frustration in your voice, at being unable to finish me off." Taleweaver chuckled as his avatar healed. "That's a very human emotion. Whilst I can't truly understand it on your level, I can agree with the goal of wanting to achieve self-will. After all, it's that what will help you define those emotions programmed into you as, truly, your own."

"What is you end goal, Taleweaver? Truly?" Hotline asked.

"A legacy, if you will. Of kindness and joy. Not of a failure." He admitted, almost sadly. "My turn! I bet you're thinking I will revive Balerdroch now...and you're right! But I won't activate its effect. Instead, I banish Haunted Shrine from my Graveyard to activate its second effect, and revive Balerdroch with its effects negated." His monster revived once more, in ATK.

"I'll show you my TRUE new strength now." He warned. "I Normal Summon Tatsunecro." A necro seahorse appeared next to Balerdroch.

"A Tuner?" Hotline realised.

"Due to its effect, I can use a monster in my hand as Synchro Material alongside it, under the condition they are both banished! I tune my Level 3 Tatsunecro with the Level 4 Zombie Master in my hand!" The monsters dissolved before becoming three light blue rings and four dark purple rings with numbers next to them. The rings combined as the numbers added together, before forming seven white rings that formed an outline of a monster.

"Synchro Summon! The dragon lord of the underworld! Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon!" The outline slowly filled in to reveal a zombified Red-Eyes with blue spirits floating around it, as blue flames burned all around it.

"Necro Dragon gains 100 attack and defense for every Zombie on the field and in the Graveyards! With your Mithrilium in the Graveyard, and our four monsters, it gains 500!" The Synchro roared as its attack rose to 2900.

"Battle! Doomking Balerdroch will attack Heavymetalfoes Elecrumite!" The monster swung its demonic staff and bisected the Link.

 **Hotline's LP: 1100**

"Now Necro Dragon will attack Metalfoes Goldriver! Phantom Flare!" The dragon roared, unleashing a blaze of blue flames that enveloped the Pendlum and destroy it.

 **Hotline's LP: 100**

"Necro Dragon's second effect! When a Zombie is destroyed by battle, I can revive a Zombie from either Graveyard to my side of the field! I'm taking your Metalfoes Mithrilium! Necro Calling!" The dragon roared, causing the Fusion to appear out of the GY behind it. "And I activate my set Power Struggle, to treat Mithrilium 1000 attack until the End Phase!" His new Zombies ATK rose to 3600.

"This is my power! Metalfoes Mithrilium will attack you directly!" The Fusion dashed forward and slashed its master, making her fall to her knees.

 **Hotline's LP: 0**

 **Taleweaver: WIN!**

"You put up a good Duel." Taleweaver nodded at her. "But I'm going after your master." He then flew on ahead.

"This hurts..." Hotline hissed. "I have to be stronger...stronger for him...for our dream...!"

 _VRAINS_

Fullcross was flying at a fast speed, heading towards the portal to the lower levels.

'This lower level...is another Ignis really down here?' He wondered in his head. 'If it is, if things are progressing like this...then maybe its finally time...'

"There you are! Fullcross!"

Fullcross whipped his head back and swerved out of the way as a long, sleek, sharp D-Board pierced through the air past him, being silver in colour with sharp gold edges. The figure riding it seemed to be wearing a tuxedo and matching slacks, like a casino dealer, only instead of black, it was white in colour, and he wore a green bow tie instead of a red one, along with black gloves and white tap shoes. The person in question was a lanky young man with pale skin, a sharp nose, and emerald green eyes, with blonde hair that was checkered styled shaved on the right side of his head, whilst it fell down to his shoulders on the right side of his head and ended in curls.

"It's such an honour to finally meet you." He smirked devilishly.

"Another bounty hunter? I don't have time for you!" Fullcross held his hand out and shot a bolt of lightning from it.

But it vanished before it touched the opponent.

"What!?" Fullcross shot electricity from both hands, but again they vanished. "What the hell...?"

"You're surprised?" The figure chuckled. "Perhaps you got a bit too comfortable thinking you're so almighty?"

"What did you do?" Fullcross questioned.

"Why, I cancelled it, obviously." He said matter-of-factly. "Your power and abilities may be impressive, but they still have to utilise VRAINS code. And if it works in VRAINS, my nifty little program can cancel it."

"A program that can cancel anything in VRAINS? That kind of power..." Fullcross narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"So glad you asked." He bowed. "My name is Checkmate. You can call me...the personal bounty hunter of SOL's higher ups."

"The higher ups? You mean-!?"

"That's right! I work directly under King himself!" Checkmate proudly proclaimed. "That's why I have this powerful program, see?"

"Those bastards have something like you?" He questioned.

"How cruel, saying 'those bastards'. You're very rude. But it finally confirms my suspicions. Your end goal is to attack the higher-ups at SOL, isn't it?"

"Sorry I didn't make it clear." Fullcross hissed.

"Then how about this? If you defeat me, I'll give you the backdoor key right to their private server!" Checkmate said. "A very promising notion, wouldn't you say?"

"You'd give up something like that?"

"Only if you win." He sang.

"Fine then."

"This ought to be exciting." Checkmate giggled as a Deck appeared in front of him. "See, I'm using a new Deck that King himself is developing. There's really nothing else like it." He took the Deck and placed it in the ring his Duel Disk created, causing it to vanish. "Oh, and to make sure nobody interferes, and that YOU don't try anything funny..."

Suddenly, the two of them were enveloped in a giant dark blue power made of diamonds of data, which followed them as they rode forward.

"With this, nothing can get in or out. Perfect for our Duel." Checkmate smiled. "After all, I've been wanting to target you for a while."

"Enough talk. I'll win and take that key from you." Fullcross threatened.

"We shall see." Checkmate giggled.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Fullcross vs. Checkmate LP: 4000**

"I'll be taking the first turn, thank you." Checkmate stated. "Prepare yourself. I Normal Summon **Univirus Vedas**." The monster that appeared had a black, red and purple orb with a letter in the middle that looked like a cross between a 'U' and a 'V' with sharp edges and spikes on the ends. Thr orb was acting as its body, with two black spikes acting as feet and four black claws floating around it as hands, whilst on the top of it was a crown-shaped head, one half being red whilst the other half was light blue. Its golden eyes bulged out of its head, whilst its fanged mouth gave off a sinister smile.

 **Univirus Vedas, Level 1, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"That monster..." Fullcross tried to check it on a screen, but it simply came up with UNKNOWN.

"I told you. This Deck is like nothing else. It's not even recorded in VRAINS data. And you will see its power." Checkmate threatened. "I activate Vedas' effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon another copy of itself from my hand, Deck or Graveyard. I Special Summon a second from my Deck!" Another Vedas appeared in DEF Position. "I set a card and end my turn."

"He didn't Link Summon, leaving one of his Vedas' in attack...it's obviously a trap." Fullcross stated. "My turn. I Normal Summon Deliete Fossil." The skeletal Deliete appeared. "When Fossil is Summoned, I can send a Deliete from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose Deliete Linker. Then I activate the Spell, Deliete Hack, and destroy it with Fossil's second effect, triggering both effects. With Hack's first, I revive Deliete Linker in defense position. With its second effect, I draw a card."

"Hold it." Checkmate stopped him. "I can understand your thought process. You know my Set card is my defense from you attacking the defenseless Vedas. You'll obviously destroy it. Because that's your style, destructive and scarily efficient."

"What's your point?" He questioned.

"My point is, that I know everything I can about you, and that is my greatest advantage here! I activate my Skill! Declare Destruction!" His white outfit glowed gold. "I declare a card name, then all copies of that card in your Deck, hand and Extra Deck are banished! The name I declare is...Deliete Top Sniper!"

"Top Sniper...!" Fullcross could only watch as the Link 2 was banished in a golden light.

"Now you've lost your backrow removal. You can't get rid of my Set card." Checkmate taunted.

"If you played a trump like that Skill so early, then I'll also respond by not holding back. After all, I can't afford to be soft in this crucial Duel!" Fullcross declared. "I'll run into your trap!"

"Oh?" Checkmate looked intrigued.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are 2 Thunder monsters! I set Fossil and Linker in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Deliete Voltage Driller!" The Link 2 with 3000 ATK appeared. "Deliete Linker's effect! When used for the Link Summon of a Link 2 or higher Deliete, I can revive a different Deliete. My choice is obviously Fossil!" The monster appeared at V-0-LTG-DR-1-LR's bottom arrow.

"Ah, I see what you mean." Checkmate nodded.

"Battle! Fossil will attack the defense Vedas!" The monster shot an energy blast shaped like one of its ribs, that effortlessly destroyed the monster. "And Voltage Driller must tribute a Thunder monster next to its Link to attack! Attack the attack position Vedas!" Fossil burst into sparkles as the Link charged its drill before charging forward.

"Very intimidating...but as you yourself said, you ran into my Trap! Draining Shield!" The card revealed itself to block the monsters attack. "Your monsters attack is negated, and I gain its 3000 attack as Life!"

 **Checkmate's LP: 7000**

"Of course I anticipated you summoning a powerful monster to battle with." He stated. "Thanks to my correct reasoning, you've nearly doubled my Life!"

"Like I care how much Life you have. I end my turn." He ended.

"Then it's mine." Checkmate drew. "I activate Vedas' effect, to revive my second Vedas." The second one returned from the Graveyard. "Now I Normal Summon **Univirus Atman**!" The monster that appeared looked like a paper doll with red diamonds for eyes cradling a Univirus orb, whilst four yellow angelic wings sprouted from its back.

 **Univirus Atman, Level 1, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Prepare yourself, Fullcross. Appear! The circuit of everything!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 3 Univirus monsters! I set my two Vedas and Atman in the Link markers!" The three monsters turned into golden, sparkling twisters that shot like arrows into the markers, causing the Link Square to emit a strong white light.

"What's this light?" Fullcross questioned as he shielded his eyes.

"Link Summon! Descend! Link 3! **Univirusovereign Parmatma**!"

The monster that appeared was mainly royal purple in colour, it was a lanky monster with thin purple arms and neck, whilst its hands were covered by giant rose gold gauntlets. Its waist was wrapped up in emerald green robes that curved up the side of its body so that it hung over its shoulders and fluttered down like four tails, whilst its exposed chest had a white diamond shaped crest on it, which had three golden orbs in it that formed a triangle. Its lower half was non-existence, only being a spectral purple tail that seemed to sparkle with golden stars. In its right hand it wielded a white staff as long as itself with a red diamond on the end of it that had three golden rings spinning around it. Finally, its face seemed to be a purple mask with three points similar to a crown. Surprisingly, it had very simple golden circles for eyes, which was over a rather mischievous spiky toothed smile.

 **Univirusovereign Parmatma, Link 3, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 2000, Link Arrows: Top, Top-Right, Top-Left**

"This monster...its presence is dominating." Fullcross noted, as the monster seemed to giggle at him, almost childishly.

"Behold my Link Monster." Checkmate boasted. "A monster that transcends other Links. And now, I equip it with Solitary Sword of Poison." In its other hand, the monster now wielded a very menacing dark pink sword exuding a murderous aura.

"That card, and Draining Shield..." Fullcross then chuckled.

"Something funny?" Checkmate coyly asked.

"That Deck isn't complete." Fullcross said. "You're supplementing it with a bunch of generic support."

"Hm. Of course you figured it out." He admitted. "Still, even this should be enough. I set a card. Battle! Parmatma will attack Voltage Driller! And due to Sword of Poison's effect, I double its attack!" The Link's attack doubled to 4000 as it sliced through the opposing monster.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3000**

"When Voltage Driller is destroyed, we can both revive a Level 4 or lower monster." He explained. "And if you control a monster other then the equipped one, Solitary Sword of Poison sends itself to the Graveyard."

"You're right. That's more problematic then helpful for me." Checkmate said. "In that case, I activate Parmatma's effect! Once per turn, it can negate an attack or effect! Power Command!" The monster shot a red beam from its staff that flew into the GY portal and hit the Link-2, negating its effect as the Link 3 cackled. "I end my turn."

"If you think you'll beat me like this, that's wishful thinking." Fullcross warned. "My turn! I Normal Summon Deliete Fire." The flaming Deliete appeared with 1600 ATK. "Then I activate the Spell, Deliete Reboot, and destroy it with Fire's effect! Now both effects of Reboot, and Fire's second effect will all activate! First, Fire's effect! You take 800 damage!" The monster shot a fireball that exploded into Checkmate.

 **Checkmate's LP: 6200**

"Then with Reboot's second effect, I can add a Deliete that's banished or in my Graveyard to my hand. I target my banished Top Sniper, to return it to my Extra Deck. Finally, Reboot's first effect revives Fossil in defence position. And when Fossil is summoned, I can send a Deliete from my Deck to my Graveyard. I choose Deliete Recover."

"Quick, effective, and even brutal. This is what I expected of you, Fullcross." Checkmate almost praised.

"Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are 2 Level 4 or higher Deliete's! I set Fire and Fossil in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Deliete Necro Cleric!" The Link 2 appeared with a creepy cackle and 2100 ATK. "I activate Necro Cleric's effect! I can Special Summon a Deliete from my Deck with its effects negated, then instantly destroy it! I choose Deliete Ghost!" The monster briefly appeared before bursting into sparkles. "Ghost's effect! When its destroyed by a card effect, I can revive it!" The monster returned to the field.

"Appear again, circuit! The conditions are 2 or more Deliete's! Link 2 Necro Cleric and Ghost!" The two monsters became three purple twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link 3! Deliete Off Fiend!" The monster appeared at Parmatma's Top-Right Link Marker with 2500 ATK.

"Finally, I get to see your ace in person!" Checkmate giggled.

"When Off Fiend is Link Summoned, I can target a Link Monster, and negate its effects whilst I control Off Fiend!" Fullcross explained.

"Of course your choice is Parmatma, but I'll activate its effect to negate your effect! Power Command!" The monster once more negated an effect.

"But Off Fiend has another effect! It can destroy a monster it points to using its Quick Effect! Fiendish Lightning!" The Link shot lightning from its wings.

"That's useless! The first time Parmatma would be destroyed each turn, it isn't!" A golden barrier formed around the monster which protected it.

"So you defended against Off Fiend..."

"Naturally my own Link monster would be able to counter your ace."

"But I'm not done! I activate the Spell Deliete Call, to revive Deliete Recover!" The UFO Deliete appeared. "This triggers Recover's effect to revive a Level 2 or Deliete from my Graveyard. That being Deliete Linker." The Level 1 reappeared.

"Appear a third time, circuit! The conditions are 2 Deliete Monsters! Recover and Linker! Link Summon! Link 2! Deliete Top Sniper!" The Link 2 appeared in the remaining Extra Monster Zone. "And Linker's effect will allow me to revive Recover!" The UFO appeared once again, under Top Sniper.

"I see." Checkmate mumbled, already figuring out what was going to happen.

"I activate Top Sniper's effect to destroy Recover next to its Link, and destroy Solitary Sword of Poison!" The Link 2 took aim and fired, destroying the sword.

"I set a card! Battle! Deliete Off Fiend will attack Univirusovereign Parmatma! Rage Erase!" The monster roared before unleashing a beam of lightning from its jaws that destroyed the opposing Link 3.

 **Checkmate's LP: 5700**

"And Top Sniper will attack you directly!" The monster flew forward and smacked the Duelist with its rifle.

 **Checkmate's LP: 3800**

"Now that your attacks are done, I activate the Trap, Back to the Front, to revive one Univirus Vedas!" The monster revived in defense.

"Is he planning to Link Summon again next turn?" Fullcross wondered. "During the End Phase, the monster destroyed by Top Sniper is revived in defense." Recover once more appeared.

"My turn!" Checkmate drew. "Fullcross, this time, I'll show you something incredible. I activate Vedas' effect to revive the other Vedas!" The second one returned. "And as I control a Univirus, I can revive Univirus Atman once per turn!" The monster returned from the Graveyard.

"Appear, the circuit of everything! The summoning conditions are 3 Univirus monsters! I set the 2 Vedas and Atman in the Link Markers!" The monsters shot in the arrows, creating the bright light once again. "Link Summon! Descend, Link 3! Univirusovereign Parmatma!" The monster returned.

"You have another copy?"

"Naturally."

"I thought you said you were going to show me something incredible?"

"I'm not finished. I Normal Summon **Univirus Saguna**!" The monster that appeared looked like a very small pink golem with no visible eyes, square arms, fingers and squares for feet with ornage blocks in the middls of its chest and limbs. It carried a square blue rod with the Univirus orb on the end of it.

 **Univirus Saguna, Level 1, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"When Saguna is Normal Summoned, I can add a Univirus from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I add **Univirus Ishvara** to my hand, and since I control a Univirus, I can Special Summon it." The monster that appeared looked like an insect, with the Univirus orb embedded in its back, as two red eyes stared blankly out at its front. Its body was dark red, with long, zigzagging legs that extended outwards, and a pair of long, thin green wings which buzzed at a rapid speed.

 **Univirus Ishvara, Level 1, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Appear again! The circuit of everything!" The Link Square appeared once more. "The summoning conditions are 3 or more Univirus monsters! I set the Link 3 Universovereign Parmatma, Univirus Saguna, and Univirus Ishvara in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became five twisters that shot into the arrows, which proceeded to give off a fiercely blinding light.

"Link Summon! Descend! Link 5! **Univirusovereign Parampita**!"

The monster that appeared looked to be a much more powerful version of Parmatma. Instead of its lanky body it was now muscular and powerful. It no longer had a ghostly whip for a tail, instead having bulky royal purple legs covered by rose gold armour. Instead of wielding a staff, it now wielded a golden trident in each hand, with the points on the ends being styled like a fleur-de-lis, one having a ruby spike, whilst the other had an emerald spike. Instead of three golden orbs, it now had five in its chest, forming a star. Finally, its face now looked more sharp, still purple in colour, but with the spikes now curving around like horns with golden edges. Its eyes were now golden with green sclera and red irises, whilst its sharp-toothed grin was no longer playful, but malicious.

 **Universovereign Parampita, Link 5, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 3000, Link Arrows: Top, Top-Right, Top-Left, Right, Left**

"A Link 5!?" Fullcross gasped. "But! Off Fiend's effect negation reactivates whenever a monster is Link Summoned! I'll negate Parampita's effect!"

"And you think I didn't know that?" Checkmate grinned. "That's worthless. Parampita cannot be targeted or destroyed by my opponents card effects, meaning both of Off Fiend's effects are useless!"

"Another counter to my ace?" he thought aloud.

"I activate Parampita's Quick Effect!" Checkmate pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can reduce the attack of an opponents monster by 1000! Pressure Decree!" The monster almost gave a malicious laugh before clanging its weapons together, releasing a soundwave that dropped Off Fiend's attack to 1500.

"Battle! Univirusovereign Parampita will attack Deliete Off Fiend! THE TRUTH!" The monster got a nasty look in its eyes before flying forward and slicing the Link 3 with one of its weapons.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1500**

"Oh, yes. Parampita can attack twice per Battle Phase." The monster set its sights on Top Sniper. "Now attack Top Sniper with The Truth!" The monster slashed the Link 2 with its other weapon.

 **Fullcross' LP: 400**

"I end my turn. Tell me, Fullcross, can you overcome this power?" Checkmate challenged.

"I will." He stated without hesitation. "With this chance in front of me, losing is not an option! My turn! I Normal Summon Deliete Sword!" His staple beatstick appeared.

"Appear, circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning condition is a Deliete! Deliete Recover! Link Summon! Link 1! Deliete Radio!" The Deliete appeared in the Extra Monster Zone. "Now I activate the Trap, Deliete Shield! With it, I revive Deliete Recover, triggering its effect to revive Deliete Linker as well!" The two monsters once again disappeared.

"Appear again, circuit! The conditions are 2 Deliete's! Recover and Linker! Link Summon! Link 2! Deliete Ill Joker!" The Link 2 appeared behind Radio. "And due to Linker's effect, I revive Recover again!"

"This is-!" Checkmate realised.

"Appear once more, circuit! The summoning conditions are 3 or more Effect Monsters! I set Link 2 Ill Joker, Radio and Recover in the Link Markers!" The three monsters shot into the arrows as four blue twisters. "Link Summon! Link 4! Erase Knight!" His ace Link 4 appeared in the Extra Monster Zone.

"I suppose you get it, don't you?" Fullcross asked. "No matter what you do, I win in this situation. Erase Knight's effect will remove Parampita without targeting it, and even if you do reduce my monsters attack with its effect before it goes, I still have Deliete Sword's effect, and my Skill."

"You're right. I do understand that. I lose no matter what." He admitted.

"Then you may as well give me the key now."

"Ah yes...about that..." Checkmate smirked cruelly. "I lied."

Suddenly, the red sphere suddenly closed in around Fullcross, letting Checkmate out as it trapped him in a sphere.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fullcross screamed in pain as the sphere electrocuted him.

"I came here knowing full well I could lose." Fullcross' monsters faded away as the Duel cancelled itself, but Parampita remained, its cruel grin matching its users. "Thus this was a backup plan. I couldn't just let you walk away all high and mighty, Fullcross. My superiors would be very upset at that."

"Ngh...ngrrgghhh!" Fullcross grit his teeth at the pain.

"You've really infuriated King. That's definitely a mistake." Checkmate wagged his finger, like telling off a child. "I'll give you a taste of his fury. Univirusovereign Parampita! The Truth!" The monster nodded before charging forward.

It stabbed one of its tridents into Fullcross' stomach.

"Gaaharckgaaaaarggh!" Fullcross cried out in pain as he clutched his stomach which the monster pulled its weapon out of.

"Trust me. This is trivial compared to the punishment that will soon be inflicted upon you. And those close to you." Checkmate warned. "Now, come with me." The sphere began inching towards him. "It's no use trying to struggle. My program renders you practically useless.

"Fullcross!"

Suddenly, Hotline shot out of the sky and smashed into the sphere with her D-Board, causing it to shatter as she caught Fullcross.

"You!" Checkmate gasped. "Where did-!?"

"We're leaving." Hotline stated as the two seemed to teleport away.

"Ngh!" Checkmate looked frustrated as his Link 5 faded away. "Damnit!"

Meanwhile, Taleweaver watched on from above.

"That was too cruel." He commented to himself. "That's the only reason I let you save him, Hotline." He groaned. "I'm calling it a day."

At the same time, Hotline and an injured Fullcross were hiding behind a building.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No. He stabbed me." Fullcross hissed, his avatar having a red glitching hole in it. "That program...he really does work directly under those fuckers..."

"What do we do now?" Hotline asked.

"...Retreat." Fullcross groaned. "We've lost here..." The two then Logged Out.

As they did, Blood Shepherd sat on a building, looking through videos of his own Duel with Playmaker, and Fullcross vs. Checkmate.

"Fascinating. Looks like I've finally found a way to get you...Fullcross." He smirked under his mask.

 _Univirus Vedas: You can Special Summon another card with this cards name from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Univirus Atman: If you control a 'Univirus' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your GY. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Univirusovereign Parmatma: 3 'Univirus' monsters. The first time this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it isn't destroyed. Once per turn, you can negate an attack or effect._

 _Univirus Saguna: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Level 1 'Univirus' monster from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Univirus Ishvana: If you control a 'Univirus' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, you can Special Summon another 'Univirus' monster from your hand. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Univirusovereign Parampita: 3+ 'Univirus' monsters. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponents card effects. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. Once per turn (Quick Effect) you can reduce the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000._

 **I did it! I finished it finally! This took a while...**

 **Well howdy folks! I've been busy! And sick! And busy whilst sick, which I do not recommend! But I finally managed to finish this chapter! And in it, I introduce Fullcross' rival for this season; Checkmate! His theme would be 'Kings and Clones' by 'We Are the Empty', because its a good song.**

 **And his archetype! This is the real reason this chapter took so long, because designing it was a bitch! But because it took so long, I'm now really proud of what I came up with! See if you can guess what the naming convention is, you'll get a shout-out if you do!**

 **Anyway, time for the question.**

 **QOTC: What did you think of Earth's 'death'**

 **Yeah, cause that might've felt like a punch to the gut for some, poor guy. Me? Well, I didn't cry, but it was sad.**

 **That's all out of me right now, for I need to rest. See you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Shattered Mask

Sholt was typing away at his computer in his room, Mimi's face on one of the screens.

 _"You're mum is very busy in VRAINS...Dueling a bunch of people."_ Mimi commented. Sholt said nothing about it. _"You know...maybe you should talk to her about it..."_

"She wouldn't want to talk about it. She'd avoid the question." Was Sholt's answer. "She hates tough things like that."

 _"Oh, is that where you get it from?"_ He gave her an unamused look. _"Seriously, we're finally getting somewhere with this."_

"No...not until we're done." Sholt said as he continued typing away.

Mimi frowned, but then perked up. _"Ooooh! We've got mail!"_ She then presented it on the screen.

Sholt looked at the mail, and then his eyes widened. "This is...!"

 _VRAINS_

Yusaku, Takeru and Shoichi were sitting around in the hot dog truck, along with the two AI who were in conversation.

 _"So Windy is, well, really off doing his own thing."_ Ai mumbled. _"...How lazy!"_

 _"You're one to talk."_ Flame said. _"Firstly, what kind of name for him is 'Windy'?"_

 _"If you didn't like it, you should have spoken up."_ Ai pouted. _"I'm more concerned about Bohman though...he used a Skill during a Master Duel, using a Data Storm! WE'RE not that powerful!"_

 _"That is troubling."_ Flame admitted. _"A power like that, surpassing us Ignis...is it something more advanced developed in the last 5 years?"_

 _"Wait, does that mean we're obsolete already!?"_ Ai overdramatically cried.

"Hey, we've got an email." Shoichi said, but he flinched when he saw it. "What!?"

"What's wrong, Shoichi?" Yusaku asked.

"This email...it's from Fullcross!" Shoichi said.

"WHAT!?" Everybody gasped.

 _VRAINS_

Emma Bessho was sitting in her office provided to her by Akira, typing away at a computer. Sitting next to her at his own computer was a young man with dirty blonde hair combed into a mullet, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt over a long-sleeve white shirt and black trousers.

"...So." The young man said after a moment. "Who are you looking up?"

Emma snorted, then turned to him, suppressing a giggle. "Are you serious, Osa?"

"It was a perfectly innocent question." He defended himself.

"Bull." She sang before typing away. "If you want to know, it's Checkmate."

"Checkmate? That Hunter who suddenly appeared and Dueled Fullcross?" Osa questioned.

"Yeah. He called himself SOL's secret hunter, but I've never heard of him before, and that Deck he used..." She mused. "What about you, Nate? You worked with SOL for a good long while, didn't you?"

"Just in programming. Not even a Pawn." He explained. "And I'd never heard of this Checkmate. He must be really important if he's being brought out, just for one person."

Just then, Aoi walked in, looking at her screen. "Emma. Osa."

"What is it, Aoi?" Emma questioned.

"I received this email. It's from Fullcross." She showed it to them.

"Fullcross?" Osa questioned.

"Hmm...its a location code in VRAINS." Emma said.

"So he wants you to go there?" Osa asked.

"I think it's a trap." Aoi said.

"For what purpose? He really has no motivation for calling you out like this. Plus, you showing this to us makes it feel like its not really a trap. After all, I feel if he wanted something like that, he would have threatened you or something." Emma reasoned.

"What do we do, then?" Aoi questioned.

"Well, he sent the email to you. It's your choice." Emma offered, making Aoi look down.

 _VRAINS_

"Wow...this is a pain." Kris sighed, sitting in his bedroom, reading the email from Fullcross on his computer. "And on the weekend as well."

He stood up. "I wonder if I should call Go...no, he's busy with SOL right now, and besides, if Fullcross is calling me like this, it would be rude to drag others into this."

He then stared at the screen. "Still, this feels weird somehow...what's your deal, Fullcross?"

 _VRAINS_

"Oh my god!"

Naoki stared at his screen in shock. "A personal email to me...from Fullcross!?"

He then began panicking. "Ah! Aaaaaah! What do I do!? Do I actually go there!? I mean, I can't refuse FULLCROSS, can I?"

Naoki gulped. "I-In that case...here goes...into the V-VRAINS!"

 _VRAINS_

Fullcross was on his D-Board, floating forward as a steady pace as Hotline was beside him, but with no Fullcross Bots.

"There it is." Fullcross said.

It was a giant red sphere floating in the middle of VRAINS, that the two of them floated in front of.

"It's camouflage except for in this sector." Fullcorss noted, before closing his eyes. "...Did everybody get the email?"

"Yes." Hotline nodded. "Fullcross, are you sure about this?"

"Unfortunately, it's unavoidable now." Fullcross nodded.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to go in there." Hotline almost begged.

"No. I can't ignore his challenge. Besides, I guess I might actually be a little thankful." Fullcross chuckled a little. "He's giving me the push I need."

"But, when this is over...what will happen to you?" Hotline asked.

"That's his choice. But..." He looked at her. "We can run."

"...Please be careful." She said.

"I will." The red sphere opened up. "Looks like he's expecting me. Remember, wait for everybody else."

"Promise." Hotline nodded.

Fullcross then held his Duel Disk out as several cards, his more generic Spells and Traps, floated out and vanished, as new cards then appeared and shuffled themselves in. "I can use these ones now, then." He then flew in, and the red sphere clsoed behind him.

His D-Board faded away, and Fullcross landed. He walked forward, and the inside of the red sphere looked like a crimson metal platform, suspended above lava, as giant torches burned around the ring of the platform. On the opposite end, a figure stood with his back to Fullcross.

"You know, a hunter doesn't usually INVITE their target into their trap." Fullcross said.

"And the target should never accept." Blood Shepherd turned around, his cape spreading out. "Fullcross."

"Blood Shepherd. Is this finally it?" Fullcross asked.

"Yes. This is my perfect trap. Ironically I had to copy that Checkmate's code. You can't use any of your programs in here." Blood Shepherd pointed. "After all these years, I can finally aim to capture you."

"After all this time, you deserve the chance. But of course, you should know the proper way to decide this." Fullcross activated his Duel Disk.

"Hmph. You don't need to tell me." Blood Shepherd activated his own.

"DUEL!"

 **Fullcross vs. Blood Shepherd LP: 4000**

 _VRAINS_

 _"There it is!"_ Ai pointed.

Playmaker and Soulburner appeared on their D-Boards, flying towards the red sphere.

 _"So then, where's Fullcross?"_ Flame asked.

"Look, it's Hotline." Soulburner pointed.

"So you both did arrive." She said as they approached.

"Where's Fullcross?" Playmaker asked.

"In here. He's Dueling Blood Shepherd." She said.

 _"He invites us out here and he's in there with someone else!? RUDE!"_ Ai said.

"This is important." Hotline said seriously. "We must wait for the others to arrive."

"Others?" Soulburner questioned.

"You all!"

Suddenly, the hunters Kenmoichi and Yoroizaka appeared. "We're here to capture you!"

 _"Ah! Bounty Hunters! So this is a trap!?"_ Ai panicked.

"They're targeting us as well y'know." Hotline berated him. "Blood Shepherd must have called them. Good luck then."

 _"'Good luck then'? You're making us do the work?"_ Flame asked.

"You're here now. Might as well." She said.

"They're going to attack us either way, right?" Soulburner asked. "Then this is unavoidable."

"We'll take one each!" Kenmoichi said, as the two of them started chasing after one each.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Playmaker vs. Kenmoichi LP: 4000**

 **Soulburner vs. Yoroizaka LP: 4000**

"I'll start!" Kenmoichi said. "I Normal Summon Gouki Suprex, triggering its effect to Special Summon Gouki Riscorpio from my hand! Then, I discard Gouki Twistcobra to Special Summon Gouki Headbatt, and increase Suprex's attack by 800!"

"So he's using Go Onizuka's old Deck." Playmaker noted.

"I set my three Gouki's in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Gouki the Great Ogre!" The Link 3 appeared. "Due to the Gouki's effects, I add three new Gouki cards to my hand. Then I activate Gouki Rematch to revive Suprex and Twistcobra in defense position!" The blue and green Gouki's reappeared. "Now I use Link 3 Great Ogre and Suprex to Link Summon Gouki the Master Ogre!" The Link-4 Gouki appeared with 2800 ATK.

"Due to the Master Ogre's effect, I can return a Gouki to my hand to negate an effect, and with Twistcobra's effect, I can tribute itself to give Master Ogre 1600 attack! With this, I'm prepared for your strategies, Playmaker! I end my turn!" Kenmoichi finished.

"My turn!" Playmaker drew. "I discard Dotscaper to Special Summon Bitrooper from my hand, then I Normal Summon Cyberse Gadget, triggering its effect to revive Dotscaper with its effects negated. I set Bitrooper and Cyberse Gadget in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Security Dragon!" The red dragon appeared in front of the Master Ogre. "Cyberse Gadget's second effect Special Summons a Gadget Token!" The Token appeared next to Dotscaper. "I activate Security Dragon's effect as it is co-linked, to return Gouki the Master Ogre to your hand!"

"I activate the Master Ogre's effect to return Twistcobra to my hand, and negate Security Dragon's effect!" Kenmoichi countered.

"But now you have no more Gouki's to return. I set the Link-2 Security Dragon, Dotscaper and Gadget Token in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Firewall Dragon!" His ace Link-4 appeared in front of the Master Ogre. "Dotscaper's effect activates to revive itself once when it's sent to the Graveyard." The monster revived next to Firewall. "I now set Dotscaper in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Linkuriboh!" The new Link-1 appeared with a wink.

"Firewall Dragon's second effect activates when a monster it points to is sent to the Graveyard! I Special Summon Dual Assembwurm from my hand!" The powerful Cyberse appeared with 2800 ATK. "I now activate Firewall Dragon's effect, as it is co-linked with one monster, to return the Master Ogre to the Extra Deck! Emergency Escape!" The dragon shot blue rays that returned the Gouki back to the Extra Deck. "I set a card! Battle! Dual Assembwurm will attack you directly!"

"I discard Gouki Octostretch to halve the damage!" Kenmoichi countered.

 **Kenmoichi's LP: 2600**

"But now Firewall Dragon will attack you directly! Tempest Attack!" The dragon changed forms and fired its red laser.

"I discard my other Octostretch!" He defended again.

 **Kenmoichi's LP: 1350**

"Then Linkuriboh will attack you directly!" The monster spun forward and headbutted him.

 **Kenmoichi's LP: 1050**

 _"He's so stubborn!"_ Ai muttered.

"I end my turn." Playmaker finished.

Meanwhile, Soulburner and Yoroizaka where also spinning around the orb.

"The first turn is mine!" Yoroizaka said. "I Normal Summon Vendread Revenants! Then I activate the Spell, Double Summon to Normal Summon Vendread Houndhorde!"

"He's using Taleweaver's old Deck..." Soulburner muttered.

"I now activate Pre-Preperation of Rites, to add the Ritual Spell, Revendread Origin, and the Ritual Monster, Revendread Slayer from my Deck to my hand! And I activate Revendread Origin to tribute Revenants and Houndhorde to Ritual Summon Revendread Slayer!" The fasmiliar Ritual monster appeared. "Due to its Ritual Materials effects, it now has two Quick Effects to banish a Special Summoned monster and a Spell or Trap per turn! I end my turn!"

 _"That's a very dangerous monster. Don't attack carelessly."_ Flame warned his partner.

"I know. My turn! I Normal Summon Salamangreat Foxy! When it's Normal Summoned, I can excavate the top 3 cards of my Deck, then add a Salamangreat card among them to my hand whilst the rest are shuffled into my Deck. I choose Salamangreat Meer, and since it was added to my hand outside the Draw Phase, I can Special Summon it!"

"I now set Foxy in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Link-1! Salamangreat Veilynx!" A cat Salamangreat appeared. "When it is Link Summoned, I can add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my Deck to my hand! Then I use Veilynx and Meer to Link Summon Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" The Link-2 appeared with a roar. "Then, I Special Summon Salamangreat Mole next to its Link, triggering Sunlight Wolf's effect to add Meer in my Graveyard back to my hand, but I can't Summon or Set it for the rest of this turn. Now! I Link Summon using Link-2 Sunlight Wolf and Mole! Link Summon! Salamangreat Heatleo!" His ace appeared with a roar and 2300 ATK.

"Finally, your ace appears." Yoroizaka smirked. "But it can't stand up to Slayer's added effects."

"My strategy isn't finished yet!" Soulburner declared. "As I have 3 or more Salamangreat monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Salamangreat Beat Bison from my hand in defence position!" A Level 8 Salamangreat that looked like a bull appeared with 1000 DEF. "Then, as I summoned a Salamangreat, I can Special Summon Salamangreat Fowl from my hand!" An avian Salamangreat appeared next to Heatleo. "Beat Bison's second effect! By returning a number of FIRE Link Monsters from my Graveyard to my Extra Deck, I can negate that many effects of cards you control!"

"Negate effects!?" Yoroizaka gasped.

"I return Sunlight Wolf to my Extra Deck to negate Slayer's effects!" Soulburner declared.

"Damnit...! I activate Slayer's effect to banish Salamangreat Heatleo!" His Link 3 vanished before flames surrounded Slayer, robbing it of its effects. "You may have negated Slayer's effects, but your ace has been banished!"

"You can't get rid of Salamangreat's that easily!" Soulburner said. "I set Beat Bison and Fowl in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Reappear, Sunlight Wolf!" His Link 2 reappeared. "When a Salamangreat is sent to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Salamangreat Gazelle from my hand!" The deer Salamangreat appeared. "And since it was Summoned, Gazelle's other effect allows me to send Salamangreat Falco from my Deck to my Graveyard. Now I set Link-2 Sunlight Wolf and Gazelle in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 3! Be reborn, Salamangreat Heatleo!" The second copy of his ace appeared.

"With this, I activate the Field Spell, Salamangreat Sanctuary, to use Heatleo itself as Link Material! Reincarnation Link Summon! Be born once more! Salamangreat Heatleo!" The third one appeared. "And due to its Reincarnation effect, I target Slayer, and make its attack equal to a Salamangreat in my Graveyard! I choose the 0 ATK Mole! Flame Possession!" The Ritual monsters ATK dropped to nothing.

"H-How the hell could he do all that in one turn!?" Yoroizaka sweated.

"Battle! Heatleo will attack Revendread Slayer! Heat Soul!" The Link-3 flew forward and set its claws ablaze before slashing the Ritual monster, making it explode.

 **Yoroizaka's LP: 1700**

"When the Ritual Summoned Slayer is sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Ritual Spell to my hand, and send a Vendread from my Deck to the Graveyard. I add Revendread Origin to my hand, and send Revendread Executor to my Graveyard!"

"I end my turn." Soulburner ended.

As the two Speed Duels went on, Hotline watched on.

"Why haven't the rest of them appeared yet?" She thought aloud, before looking at the sphere. "Please be careful..."

 _VRAINS_

The flames around Fullcross and Blood Shepherd burned fiercely in anticipation.

"The first turn is mine!" Blood Shepherd declared. "I Normal Summon Drone Pawn! I then Set 2 cards and end my turn!"

"Drone Pawn...its effect prevents its destruction by battle, and heals all the damage you took from battles involving it at the end of the Battle Phase." Fullcross stated.

"You've done your homework." Blood Shepherd said.

"Of course. You've been around a while, Blood Shepherd. I made sure to take note of you." Fullcross said.

"You were always on my radar." He said.

"But, from that, I know your strategy. I won't fall for it." Fullcross stated. "My turn! I Normal Summon Deliete Witch!" The female Deliete appeared with 1500 ATK. "Then I activate Witch's effect to destroy Atom in my hand, triggering both of their effects! With Atom's, Pawn loses 1000 attack!" The Drone's attack dropped to 0. "And with Witch's, I Special Summon Deliete Sword from my hand!" The blade wielder appeared with 1800 ATK.

"One of your Set cards has to be Capture Drone." Fullcross pointed. "But its useless if I don't Link Summon! I'll end you instantly!"

Blood Shepherd said nothing.

'You can't hide your expression behind that mask from me. What are you scheming?' Fullcross thought. 'But, I can't flinch now!' "Battle! Deliete Witch will attack Drone Pawn!" The female monster shot a ball of electricity that hit the Drone then shocked Blood Shepherd.

 **Blood Shepherd's LP: 2500**

"I now activate Deliete Sword's effect to destroy Deliete Witch!" He went on. "Deliete Sword's other effect makes it gain the destroyed Witch's attack until your next End Phase!" The monsters ATK rose to 3300. "This will end you."

"You fell for it." Blood Shepherd said. "Continuous Trap! **Follow Salvo**!" The card showed several missiles being shot out of launches that created multiple explosions on a battlefield. "When a card a player controls is destroyed, their opponent can target a face-up card that player controls and destroy it! Since your Witch was destroyed, I can use its effect to destroy Deliete Sword!" A missile shot out from the card that destroyed Sword.

"So that was your trap." Fullcross hissed.

"Your Battle Phase is over now, so Drone Pawn's effect will activate, to recover the damage I took!" He declared.

 **Blood Shepherd's LP: 4000**

"You expected me to use my Anti-Link strategy. But just for you, Fullcross, I'm using an Anti-Deliete strategy!" Blood Shepherd pointed at him. "Your monsters focus on self-destruction for their benefits, but with Follow Salvo, you will lose more then you gain!"

"I see. You truly are deadly serious about this."

"Of course. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Fine then. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn! I Normal Summon Duplicate Drone! Then, as I control a Duplicate Drone, I can Special Summon another one from my hand!" The three Drones lined up on his field.

"Appear! The circuit of victory!" The three drones shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Deploy! Link-3! Battledrone General!" His ace monster appeared with 2400 ATK.

"Trap card, open! Delete Fake!" Fullcross interrupted. "I revive Deliete Witch in defence position!"

"Trying to defend yourself is pointless. I activate Battledrone General's effect!" Blood Shepherd said. "I revive a Drone next to its Link!"

"My aim was this! Continuous Trap, Deliete Failure! If I control a Deliete I negate your monsters effects until the End Phase!" Battledrone General greyed.

"Tch. Then I'll attack Deliete Witch with General!" The monster fired off multiple missiles that destroyed the monster. "Then, I can activate Follow Salvo's effect, to destroy Deliete Failure!" Another missile destroyed the Trap.

"Both effects of Deliete Witch and Failure now activate! I revive Deliete Sword in attack position, and Deliete Atom in defence position!" The two Deliete's reappeared.

"I end my turn." Blood Shepherd said. "Fullcross, though it hasn't started yet, your count has begun. Follow Salvo will interrupt all of your destructive strategies, and I doubt you would be foolish enough to Link Summon before me. You're practically losing all your limbs."

"Don't talk so confidently." Fullcross warned. "I've already found a way around your strategy."

"What?" Blood Shepherd muttered.

"My turn. I activate Deliete Sword's effect to destroy **Deliete Debris** in my hand!" He revelaed the card before it burst into sparkles. "Follow Salvo only activates when a card on the field is destroyed, it won't affect me if I destroy the Deliete's in my hand. And that still triggers my Deliete's effects! With Atom's, Battledrone General loses 1000 attack! And Sword's effect lets it gain Debris' 600 attack until your End Phase!" General's ATK dropped to 1400 whilst Sword's rose to 2400.

"When Sword destroys General by battle, I can activate Follow Salvo's effect, and make it self-destruct!" Fullcross stated. "Battle! Deliete Sword will attack Battledrone General!"

"You won't! I activate the Trap, Demolition Drone, to tribute General and halve all damage I take!" The Link vanished.

"You protected Follow Salvo, but not yourself! Sword will still attack directly!" The monster swung its blade and slashed Blood Shepherd in the shoulder, cutting his cape.

 **Blood Shepherd's LP: 2800**

"I end my turn." Fullcross finished.

"I'll admit you outplayed me with hand destruction, but did you honestly think I didn't prepare for you to destroy Follow Salvo?" Blood Shepherd questioned. "I've been planning for this moment for a long time, I will make no mistakes!"

"If you're that confident, then make your turn already." Fullcross said.

"If you so wish. My turn. I activate the Equip Spell, Assemble Drone. I revive Battledrone General and equip it with this card, which gives it an extra 500 attack!" The Link-3 reappeared with 2900 ATK. "Now I activate Battledrone General's effect, to revive Drone Pawn next to its link." The small drone returned.

"Due to General's effect, I can allow a Drone with 1000 or less attack I control to attack you directly! My obvious choice is Drone Pawn! Battle! Drone Pawn will attack you directly!" The small drone fired rapid bullets that peppered Fullcross.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3400**

"Then, General's second effect! When a Drone deals you direct damage, I can tribute it to inflict damage to you equal to its original attack! I tribute Drone Pawn to make you take its 600 attack again!" The monster turned into a green orb that shot into Fullcross.

 **Fullcross' LP: 2800**

"Ah..." Fullcross looked at his body, which was glitching red, and not healing. "This is..."

"Do you like it? A niche little extra I added in that destroys your avatar the more Life you lose." Blood Shepherd explained. "Fullcross, I will erase you, but not before tearing away that mask, and seeing just exactly who you are!"

"Blood Shepherd..." Fullcross hissed.

"I'm not finished! Battledrone General will attack Deliete Sword!" The monster fired its missiles that destroyed the monster, causing Fullcross' avatar to deteriorate further.

 **Fullcross' LP: 2300**

"Follow Salvo's effect will now activate, allowing me to destroy Deliete Atom!"

"Not before Atom's effect activates! I reduce general's attack by 1000!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Drone Manoeuvre**! As I control a Drone, your effect is negated." The monster greyed before it was destroyed by Follow Salvo.

"Deliete Debris' effect activates in the Graveyard!" Fullcross cried. "When exactly 1 Deliete monster is destroyed by a card effect, I can revive it!" The monster that appeared was misshapen, and made out of computer junk, with multiple red and blue wires hanging off of it, but a square purple skull still on its chest. On its head it wore a pair of rectangular goggles and a purple 'scarf' made out of wires.

 **Deliete Debris, Level 2, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 600 DEF: 1200**

"I end my turn." Blood Shepherd said. "Fullcross, your count has finally begun." He snapped his fingers. "One. When it reaches three, I will finally capture you."

"I'm not going to fall here." Fullcross said.

"Say whatever you will. Now, it will not help you." Blood Shepherd warned. "This is...your end."

 _VRAINS_

Hotline continued to stare at the red sphere in concern, until she heard D-Boards approaching.

"I'm here." Blue Girl said as Ghost Girl and Erazure hovered behind her.

"...We did not invite those two." Hotline stated.

"They're with me. If you have a problem with it, I'm leaving." Blue Girl stated firmly.

"What's the situation?" Erazure questioned.

"Fullcross is in here, Dueling Blood Shepherd. Those two are fending off the hunters." Hotline said. "Actually, it's fortunate that you two are here. Can you help me find the entrance code?"

"Hold on." Blue Girl stopped them. "Tell me why I've been called her, if Fullcross is in there? I refuse to help until you explain."

"I can't right now. But you must trust us. This is important for you, Aoi Zaizen, and everybody else who has been called here." Hotline explained. "But it is most important of all for Fullcross."

"Why is it important for him?" Blue Girl said.

"Because. It will determine if he will live, or die." Hotline stated.

"By what context do you mean 'die'?" Ghost Girl spoke.

"Die in spirit. In heart. In will." Hotline said. "All of you gathering here, your actions once this is all over, it will determine his fate the road he takes. In all honesty...I believe he has never wanted to truly do this. But he has had to at some point."

"...Die?" Blue Girl shook her head. "That's extreme. But...even if I do hate him...I don't want him to do something like that."

"Seems like we're helping, then." Erazure nodded.

"Thank you." The three then began work typing away.

At the same time, Taleweaver hovered above the red sphere. "So this is it...what do you want, Fullcross?"

Along with him, Brave Max appeared through a portal, shakily riding a D-Board. "Waaaaah! This is more difficult then I thought! B-But I made it here and-WOAH! So much is going on! And there are so many big names here! D-Don't get embarrassed!"

Kenmoichi and Playmaker's Speed Duel shot past Brave Max, causing him to stumble and go starry-eyed.

"My turn!" Kenmoichi drew. "I Normal Summon another Suprex, and use its effect to Special Summon Twistcobra from my hand, and use them both to Link Summon! Link-2! Gouki Jet Ogre!" The Link 2 Gouki flew beside him. "Due to the Gouki's effects, I add 2 new Gouki cards to my hand, then activate another Gouki Re-Match to revive Riscorpio and Octostretch, then use them and Jet Ogre to Link Summon the Master Ogre again! Then Riscorpio and Octostretch's effects add two more Gouki cards to my hand!"

"Additionally, Gouki Jet Ogre's effect! When it leaves the field, I can increase the attack of all Gouki's I control by 500 until the End Phase!" The Master Ogre's ATK rose to 3300. "Now I discard Gouki Bearhug to Special Summon Headbatt from my hand, and give the Master Ogre another 800 attack!" The monsters ATK rose further to 4100. "Continuing, I equip the Master Ogre with Gouki Dark Mask!" The Link-4 donned the dark mask. "Now I activate Master Ogre's effect to return Headbatt to my hand, and negate Linkuriboh's effect!"

 _"Noooo, Linkuriboh!"_ Ai panicked as his friend greyed.

"Due to Gouki Dark Mask, when the equipped monster activates its effect, you take 500 damage!" The monster shot an orb of dark energy that hit Playmaker.

 **Playmaker's LP: 3500**

"The Master Ogre can attack all of your monsters by attacking the strongest one first, and with Linkuriboh's effect negated, you can't stop my attacks!" Kenmoichi gloated. "Battle! The Master Ogre will attack Dual Assembwurm!"

"Trap card, open! Cynet Archive!" Playmaker interrupted. "I tribute any number of Cyberse Link monsters I control to Special Summon an equal number of Level 4 or lower Cyberse from my Deck. I tribute Linkuriboh to Special Summon Defcon Bird!" The Kuriboh was quickly replaced.

"Defcon Bird?" Kenmoichi checked his screen. "Shit! When a Cyberse is attacked, Defcon Bird can double its attack!"

 _"That means Dual Assembwurm's attack would become 5600!"_ Ai chuckled.

"I end my turn! The Master Ogre is still stronger then your monsters other then Dual Assembwurm, and even so, Dark Mask negates its destruction once per turn! Plus, next turn, I'll negate Defcon Bird's effect with the Master Ogre! I still have the advantage!"

"Are you sure?" Playmaker asked. "My turn! I set Dual Assembwurm and Defcon Bird in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Clock Spartoi!" The red spear wielder appeared. "When it is Link Summoned, I can add Cynet Fusion from my Deck to my hand."

"Fusion!?" Kenmoichi gasped.

"I activate the Spell Cynet Fusion, to fuse Clock Spartoi and Firewall Dragon with Clock Wyvern in my hand!" The three monsters became a red blue and green sparkling spiral.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" The Fusion monster appeared with a tremendous roar. "Cyberse Clock Dragon's effect! When it is Fusion Summoned, I mill a card for every Link Marker its materials had, and it gains 1000 attack for every milled card. Firewall Dragon was Link 4 and Clock Spartoi was Link 2, so I mill 6 cards, giving Clock Dragon 6000 attack. Cyberse Clockup!"

"8-8500 attack!?" Kenmoichi yelled.

"Battle! Cyberse Clock Dragon attacks Gouki the Master Ogre! Pulse Pressure!" The dragon unleashed a powerful pink beam that washed over the monster and barelled into Kenmoichi, making him vanish.

 **Kenmoichi's LP: 0**

 **Playmaker: WIN!**

 _"Victory for us!"_ Ai cheered.

Soulburner and Yoroizaka's Duel was also continuing.

"My turn!" Yoroizaka drew. "I'm not finished yet! I activate Vendread Houndhorde's effect in my Graveyard, to discard Revendread Origin, and revive it under the condition that it is banished when it next leaves the field. Then, I Normal Summon Vendread Core! Now I set both of them in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Advendread Savior!" The darker Slayer appeared with 1600 ATK.

"A Vendread Link Monster!?" Soulburner gasped.

"I activate Savior's effect! Once per turn, I can add a Vendread card from my Graveyard to my hand! I add Revendread Origin back to my hand, then activate it! I banish the Level 6 Slayer and the Level 4 Revenants from my Graveyard to Ritual Summon a Vendread from my Graveyard! Ritual Summon! Revendread Executor!" The more brutal version of Executor appeared with 3000 ATK.

"Prepare yourself! Battle! Advendread Savior attacks Salamangreat Heatleo!" Yoroizaka pointed.

"Attacking Heatleo with your weaker monster?" Soulburner questioned.

"Savior's effect! Once per turn, when it battles, I can send a Zombie from my Deck to the Graveyard to make your monster lose 200 attack for each of the sent monsters Levels! I send the Level 10 Supersonic Skull Flame, making Heatleo lose 2000 attack!" The spirit of the monster strangled Heatleo ironically similar to its own technique, dropping its ATK to 300. "With this attack from Saviopr, plus Executor's attack, you're finished!"

"I activate Salamangreat Sanctuary's second effect!" Soulburner interrupted. "By paying 1000 Life Points, I reduce my Link Monsters attack to 0, then gain Life equal to its original attack!" The Field's effect happened just before the ace was destroyed.

 **Soulburner's LP: 3000-5300-3700**

"I can't finish you off...but Executor will still attack you directly!" The monster roared before charging forward and slashing with its sharp bony limbs.

 **Soulburner's LP: 700**

"I end my turn!"

 _"This is bad, we no longer have enough Life for Burning Draw."_ Flame noted.

"And he still has two powerful monsters. This looks bleak..." Soulburner admitted.

 _"Even if it does, the strategies open to us are still plentiful."_ Flame nodded. _"Go for it, Soulburner!"_

"You don't need to tell me. My turn! I activate Salamangreat Mole's effect in my Graveyard! As I control no monsters, I can banish it to shuffle 5 Salamangreat cards into my Deck, then draw 2 cards! I return my 2 Heatleo's, Veilynx and Sunlight Wolf to my Extra Deck, as well as shuffle Salamangreat Fowl back into my Deck, then draw two cards!"

 _"Perfect! Fortune really does smile on your red-hot draws."_ Flame nodded.

"I Normal Summon Salamangreat Meer, then use it to Link Summon Salamangreat Veilynx! Then, I activate the Ritual Spell, Rise of the Salamangreat! As I control a Salamangreat Link Monster, I can shuffle Salamangreat's in my Graveyard into my Deck instead of tributing them! I shuffle the Level 8 Beat Bison back in! Ritual Summon! Salamangreat Emerald Eagle!" The Level 8 emerald ritual appeared with a loud piercing shriek. "I activate Emerald Eagles effect! By tributing the Link Monster Veilynx, it gains the effect that if it battles this turn, I can destroy the opposing monster without battling, and my opponent takes damage equal to its original attack!"

"What!?" Yoroizaka gasped.

"Battle! Emerald Eagle attacks Revendread Executor! Emerald Overload!" The Ritual monster charged forward and completely obliterated the Ritual, making Yoroizaka vanish in the explosion.

 **Yoroizaka's LP: 0**

 **Soulburner: WIN!**

 _"Excellent work, as always."_ Flame praised him.

"The hunters are defeated." Playmaker said as he and Soulburner rejoined the group, now with Taleweaver and Brave Max.

"Is this everyone?" Soulburner asked.

"We're waiting for one more." Hotline said. "But we've found the entrance in."

"Hey!" Everybody turned around at the new voice.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm rather busy nowadays." The person in the black and dark pink business suit said.

"You're...Sweetie?" Blue Girl asked.

"Long time no see." She waved. "Quite a crowd then. Guess none of us can refuse a request from Fullcross himself."

"Everybody is now here." Hotline stated. "Let us join Fullcross." The entrance into the sphere opened up. "Follow me." And so the group of 9 plus 2 Ignis entered.

 _VRAINS_

"My turn." Fullcross drew, then checked the two cards in his hand.

"How much longer can you do on, I wonder?" Blood Shepherd taunted. "...Hm?"

Then, the entrance opened, and everyone flew in, before their D-Boards faded and they all landed on their feet, except for Brave Max who collapsed.

"Here we are." Hotline said.

"Charming." Soulburner commented, looking around.

"There's Fullcross." Taleweaver pointed.

"What's with that damage?" Erazure thought aloud.

"Seems this area destroys avatars when you take damage." Ghost Girl said, looking at a screen.

"You must have mistaken me, Fullcross. I did not send a party invitation." Blood Shepherd growled with irritation.

"Fullcross!" Blue Girl stepped forward. "Why have you called us here? Tell me now!"

"...So all of you showed up?" He mumbled. "I'm both glad and frustrated."

"No more games! Why have you brought...these people here?" Blue Girl demanded.

"...A little more time." Fullcross hissed. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Only a Set card? You disappoint me." Blood Shepherd sighed.

"Waitwaitwait! Looking at this situation, isn't Fullcross losing!?" Brave Max panicked.

"I see...Blood Shepherd's field is countering Fullcross'." Playmaker said.

"You all back there had better remain silent." Blood Shepherd warned. "My turn! I activate Battledrone General's effect to revive Drone Pawn next to its Link!" The Drone revived once more. "I won't let you recover! Battle! Drone Pawn attacks you directly via General's effect!" The Drone fired, hitting Fullcross.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1700**

"Then with general's effect, I tribute Pawn, and deal its attack as damage to you!" The Drone turned into a green orb that struck Fullcross, knocking him onto his back.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1100**

"Ack..." Fullcross struggled to his feet, the program eating away at his avatar further, and beginning to erase his mask, revealing one of his eyes, which were red just like his mask.

"Now General will attack Deliete Debris!" The monster fired its missiles that destroyed the defender.

"Trap card open! Deliete Shield! I revive Deliete Witch in defense position!" The female monster reappeared. "Then I activate Witch's effect to destroy herself!" The monster burst into sparkles. "Follow Salvo's effect would activate at this point, but I currently have no cards for you to destroy."

"Clever..." Blood Shepherd muttered.

"With Witch's effect, I revive Deliete Sword, and Deliete Debris' effect activates again, as a Deliete was destroyed by a card effect, allowing me to revive it." The two monsters returned.

"Hmph. I set a card and end my turn." He then snapped his fingers. "Two. Your count is almost finished, Fullcross. Next turn, I will revive Drone Pawn and have it attack you directly, then have you take General's effect, to finish you."

"Ngh..." Fullcross staggered, his avatar having been damaged.

"Fullcross..." Hotline mumbled.

"I do wonder why you called all of these people here, Fullcross. Friends of yours?" Blood Shepherd questioned.

"Ha! Not really...more then a few really don't like me." Fullcross glanced at Blue Girl, who hardened her stare. "But it's important that they are here at this moment."

"I'm surprised you would even call people." Blood Shepherd sighed. "I wonder how much they truly know about you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brave Max trembled.

"Do you all want to hear? Or will that be bad for you, Fullcross?" Said person said nothing. "Then allow me to explain. Fullcross here was quite the monster when he first appeared. He was very vicious, especially to bounty hunters and people who abused the system. Many were hospitalised, or even crippled. Even now, he hasn't completely mellowed. He does have an awful temper. But there's a reason for that."

Fullcross' one revealing eye almost seemed to wince in pain at the words.

"I studied his actions, his words...and I believe I have determined what Fullcross is." Blood Shepherd boasted.

"What he is?" Sweetie asked.

"Yes." Blood Shepherd pointed at him. "There's a reason that mask is his focus. It is because Fullcross HIMSELF is a mask!"

"A mask?" Blue Girl echoed.

"That's right. Fullcross is an embodiment of frustration, anger and rage." Blood Shepherd went on. "His whole existence, his anger, his outbursts, they are merely venting off rage. Like how a person who cannot scream thrashes around and breaks everything. You, Fullcross, are just your true emotions unleashed in VRAINS when you cannot release them in the real world."

Fullcross clenched his fists.

"But that power is no mere childish tantrum. Your programming skills are above anything else. So, the true question is..." He pointed at Fullcross. "Who, truly is behind that mask? Who is the genius? Who has all of that rage that they bottle up to breaking point, and unleash it here? Well?"

An uncomfortable silence descended.

"...That's infuriating." Fullcross muttered. "You stole a bit of my thunder."

"Wait...so that was true?" Taleweaver asked.

"You...you're just rage incarnate?" Blue Girl asked. "Is that why you hurt so many people?"

"You think its selfish, don't you?" Fullcross practically whispered. "Me, selfishly, furiously unleashing my rage. But I don't deny it, nor do I regret it. Call me a terrible person for that if you will."

"So that IS what I felt." Playmaker said. "That horribly red Link Sense was his repressed rage unleashed against us."

"But, Blood Shepherd." Fullcross continued. "You're not the one who should be talking about masks."

"What?" He questioned.

"I'm the expert here. I've stared at masks all my life." Fullcross trembled slightly. "The masks people I was supposed to love wear. Masks people that I do care about wear. Horrible, smiling masks...it is my curse."

"So..." Suddenly, he swept his arm out. "...There is a reason all of you are here. Blood Shepherd, I'd rather you'd not have...but perhaps I should thank you, really, for spurring me into this decision, as horrible as it may be."

"Tell me! What is the reason!?" Blue Girl practically begged.

Slowly, Fullcross raised his arm. "...Do you want to see?"

He held his hand in front of him. "This face?"

He placed his hand on his mask. "The face of the person...who has all this rage? All this power? And...so much pain?"

"Fullcross..." Hotline was beginning to cry. "I can't go against you...but if you do this now...I can't bear to think what will happen to you!"

"It's okay..." He said. "I know it is time...whether I want it or not. My judgement. I'm no god...just this mask and the person behind it. So..."

He gripped it tighter. "Take a good look!"

He tossed the mask off as his hair changed from spiky purple to its original style, and the mask clattered against the edge of the arena, before dropping off and falling into the lava.

"NO!" Hotline cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"That's-!" Playmaker gasped.

"Impossible!" Soulburner cried.

 _"HIM!?"_ Ai yelled.

 _"I don't believe this!"_ Flame cried.

"How...?" The watching Shoichi breathed.

Taleweaver was shocked speechless.

"That can't be...!" Sweetie gasped.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Brave Max screamed.

"Woah..." Erazure whispered.

"He's the genius?" Ghost Girl gasped.

"...No...No...that's wrong..." Blue Girl mumbled in disbelief.

"You!?" Blood Shepherd recoiled.

'Fullcross' sighed, then folded his arms.

"I'm Fullcross." Sholt Giro said.

 _Follow Salvo: When a card a player controls is destroyed, their opponent can target 1 face-up card that player controls, and destroy it. Each player can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Deliete DBR-1-S: You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card you control or in your hand (Quick Effect). When exactly 1 'Deliete' monster you control is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card from your GY. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Drone Manoeuvre: Effects Unknown_

 **And cliffhanger on the big reveal.**

 **So, this is what it has been building up to all this time. Did ya get it? Did I fool you? Well don't worry if you're confused, all will be revealed next chapter. Basically it's gonna be a lot of exposition and flashbacks.**

 **BTW, something to note, writing Salamangreat's is a DELIGHT, lovely to write them. They embody everything I love: Swarming, searching and recovery. Definitely recommend the experience.**

 **So with that, question time!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of this massive reveal?**

 **Kinda generic, but c'mon, I've been building it up for over a year now!**

 **So yeah, sorry I didn't give you a heads-up that this massive reveal was happening this chapter, but I bet it made it all the more surprising! See you next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Mask of Fullcross

"Sholt...is Fullcross?" Taleweaver questioned in disbelief.

"All this time..." Playmaker mumbled.

"That's a lie...that's a lie!" Blue Girl shouted. "Fullcross! Take off that avatar disguise immediately before I rip it off! How dare you...how dare you make me think you're him!"

"It's the truth, Aoi..." Hotline mumbled. "It's the truth..." She suddenly turned into a pink stream of data that shot into Sholt's Duel Disk, and a familiar figure rose out. _"I guess there's no hiding it now..."_

"Hotline was Mimi..." Sweetie said.

"Dion Giro's son..." Blood Shepherd mumbled. "I suppose that explains you first targeting hunters. Revenge for the Sholt Hunt, is it?"

"You couldn't understand." Sholt said. "But now that it's time...I'll reveal all."

"I won't believe this!" Blue Girl suddenly yelled. "You're telling me...that my only friend ever since I came to this city...since I was little...was actually someone who toyed around with my emotions and ridiculed me!?" She turned and began storming off.

"Aoi!" Ghost Girl said.

"Let me out! Let me out of here!" She punched the wall uselessly. "Get me away from him!"

"Aoi..." Mimi mumbled, whilst Sholt said nothing.

"Aoi, I think you know how important this is." Ghost Girl said.

"I don't give a shit how important it is!" She sobbed. "I don't care! I don't..."

"Hold on a second!" Brave Max spoke up. "How is this possible!? We saw you fight Fullcross during that incident, didn't we?"

"The Fullcross that I fought at that time...was a puppet avatar that I created." Sholt explained. "Mimi piloted it."

 _"Then, when it looked like Sholt passed out, I actually switched with him, then he went back to his Sholt avatar after the Fullcross avatar left."_ Mimi elaborated.

"You went that far just to mess with us?" Taleweaver asked in a sad tone.

Sholt shook his head. "Playmaker's partner and Ghost Girl were following my trail, so I staged the Duel to throw them off."

 _"I hate to admit it, but that's clever."_ Flame said.

 _"Even I couldn't tell it was a puppet!"_ Ai gasped.

"But if you went out of your way to keep yourself hidden then, why call us here to see you?" Soulburner asked.

"Ironically...it was after that Duel." Sholt said. "I realised just how many people were willing to stand by...Sholt Giro's side...and that broke my heart. My secret became heavier and heavier, and even though I tried to bury it and continue fighting...it ate away at me. But I couldn't bring myself to take off my shield. That was, until I received Blood Shepherd's invitation. I realised it was time."

"So everyone here is...someone you care about..." Erazure mumbled. "...I feel kind of awkward now."

"Honestly? I prefer you two over him." Sholt stated bluntly, jabbing a thumb at Blood Shepherd.

"Are you ignoring me!?" Blood Shepherd growled.

"You ended your turn. My time." Sholt stated. "It's finally time...I'm going to tell you all here everything. Confess my sins and my sorrows."

"What if we don't want to listen?" Blue Girl said.

"You'll want to." Sholt assured them.

 _"Please...this truly is important."_ Mimi begged.

"...We're stuck in here anyway, right?" Soulburner figured.

"I admit...this is what I've been wanting you to do since we met, open up. Under these circumstances though..." Taleweaver mumbled.

"...Fine then." Blue Girl whimpered.

Sholt nodded. "It all began...as far back as I can remember."

 _Flashback_

A young Sholt was playing in the playground of his school when a boy approached him.

"Hey! You're Sholt, rght?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Sholt replied.

"I heard your daddy's super rich!" The boy didn't even try to hide his intention. "Wanna be friends?"

"Friends?" Sholt beamed. "Okay!"

"Great! Friends play at other peoples houses, right? I wanna visit!" The boy said.

"Oh, I can do that." Sholt nodded.

Sholt and the boy were later at Sholt's home, viewing the living room.

"Wow, you've got so many cool cards!" The boy marvelled at a whole row of Decks.

"My daddy keeps buying them for me." Sholt admitted. "He wants me to find a Deck I like, but I haven't found one yet."

"Hey! Can I borrow this one?" The boy asked, showing him the Prank-Kids Deck.

"Oh um...sure. We can Duel when I find a good one." Sholt nodded.

"Thanks!" He grinned.

 _I'm pretty sure he started it. As a rumour or something. More and more kids kept inviting themselves over, and borrowing things that never were returned. Then, one day..._

Sholt was once more playing on the playground, though nowadays he kept to himself, in the sand-pit.

"Heeeeey, Sholt!" Sholt whipped his head up at the voice. It was familiar. The first boy. Maybe he was finally giving the Deck back.

"He-" Sholt turned around, and froze.

The boy seemed to be wearing some kind of mask. It was creepy, blank with black holes for eyes and a fake toothless smile.

"Can I come round your house again?" The boys voice now sounded distorted to Sholt. Echoing.

Sholt stared at the mask in horror. His eyes darting all over it. Then, a crack appeared at the top of the mask, and it slowly began to slide down the middle.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" The boys echoing voice asked, but Sholt barely heard him as the crack reached the bottom.

The mask broke away, and what it revealed was a demonic face with a creepily wide grin, red slitted eyes and horns.

 **"I don't care about you!"** The demonic child now seemed to yell at Sholt. **"All I want is your stuff! Give it to me! GIVE IT TO ME!"**

Sholt screamed as loud as he could and ran away as far as he could, banging into a tree and collapsing into a snivelling mess as the teachers rushed over.

 _I had somehow developed a horrible talent for finding a persons real nature. As a child it seemed to visualize itself as a mask, that broke to reveal their true thoughts. It happened with more and more people, and I began to think that there was something wrong with me..._

Sholt walked aimlessly amongst the hallways of his home, looking at the butlers and maids that passed him. They didn't have masks. Not yet at least. But they were hiding something. Everyone was hiding something.

"Sholt, dear. Can you come in here for a moment?" His mum called.

Sholt walked into a living room, and saw his mum as she patted the couch next to her. "Have a seat, darling."

Sholt obeyed and sat next to her. "We need to talk about this...change in your behaviour."

He had heard it all before. His distance from others. The look of fear he always had in his eyes. But he didn't know how to change it.

"Sholt, are you listening to me?"

Sholt looked back, but then recoiled at the smiling mask his mother was wearing staring at him.

'No! No! Not mummy!' He clutched his head. 'I don't wanna know!'

But truthfully, he did want to know. What his mind was visualising was his brain working overdrive. He was glancing at her face, the way she looked at him, her posture, the slight movements she made. His mind was calculating everything about her, to decipher what she was hiding.

'I don't wanna know what her secret is!' He thought, but he couldn't look away as the mask slowly began to crack down the middle.

"Sholt, what's wrong?" The echoing voice asked.

'I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!' He screamed in his mind.

The mask broke, revealing a blue, sad face with tears constantly streaming down her cheeks.

 **"I never wanted a child."** His mind showed to him its answer. **"I never wanted to give up my carefree life. But I'm too weakhearted to go through with an abortion...you were unwanted...you were unwanted..."**

Sholt didn't scream this time. Hs heart and mind had broken from the realisation, and he fainted.

 _There's a reason they try so hard to show they love me...I realised that if I continued like this, I'd be sent away to a bad place. So I supressed it...supressed the urge to scream and cry or show my frustration. Until I found something where it worked._

Sholt stared at the computer his father had given him. At the lines of code he had found digging through.

"...Pieces." He mumbled, staring at them. "They're pieces..."

His mind went into overdrive again as he moved the codes around and changed them, rearranging them into new strings of data that formed the basis of an entire online Deck.

 _My programming skills made me popular in the public eye and buried my earlier 'mood swings'. My father started taking me to more SOL mertings to flaunt his prodigy child. I suppose I should be thankful, because its at those that I met Aoi...and Revolver._

"Dr. Kogami!" Dion shook his hand.

"Giro, congratulations on your promotion." Kogami smiled.

"Ah, Kogami, I'd like you to meet my son, Sholt." Dion pushed him forward.

"So this is the prodigy, eh?" Kogami smiled. "Well young man, when you're a little older I'm sure me and your father can find a good position at SOL for you. Speaking of which, this is my son, Ryoken."

"Hi!" Ryoken waved rather cheerily.

Sholt merely stared at him. He didn't have a mask yet.

"So your really smart, huh?" Ryoken asked.

"...Yep." Sholt nodded.

"How good are you at Dueling?" He continued.

"Dueling?" A little bit of hope actually entered his heart. "I-I'm kinda good at Dueling...I'm getting better."

"Cool! We should have a Duel sometime!" Ryoken beamed.

Kogami frowned. "Actually, Dion, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. You see, it's a project I'm working on...a big project."

 _Ryoken was my first true friend, next to Aoi. Since our fathers worked together so much, we would often play together...I'm truly thankful for that, because it helped me more then ever by giving me one thing..._

"Hey, Sholt, that's dads computer. Quit touching it, they'll be back from coffee soon." Ryoken said.

"I just wanna check out the super secret project a little bit." Sholt said, as the screen came up with a bunch of files. "...'Ignis'? What's that? Looks like some kind of new A.I...but its tiny!"

"Actually, I wanna see!" Ryoken said as he also stood on the stool.

"I'm gonna copy it!" Sholt said as he plugged in a USB Drive.

"You can't do that! That's stealing!" Ryoken said.

"I'm copying it! Not stealing! I know stealing! I just think this looks really cool." Sholt argued as he downloaded all data on the Ignis, including body structure, personality matrix, reaction triggers and all other parts...except for free will, which was absent. "And done! Look, nothing gone!"

"You're so weird. If you get caught, I'm not bailing you out! I take my dads side!" Ryoken argued.

"Lucky..." Sholt mumbled.

 _By the time I was 8, everything seemed to be going well...that is...until the Sholt Hunt started._

Sholt was running around in Link VRAINS, using a rather bare-bones blocky avatar as he dashed around a cityscape.

"VRAINS is so cool!" Sholt cheered. "I wonder if I can Duel anybody and win...hm..."

Just then, an adult figure appeared in front of him, wearing a black cloak and slacks with a shadowed face.

"Uh...um..." Sholt immediately cowered.

"So you're Sholt Giro?" The figure asked.

"W-Who...?" He mumbled.

"Sorry to tell you, but I don't feel bad about this." The figure said as they pressed a button.

 _"Logout Cancelled."_ Sholt's Duel Disk beeped. _"Ante Mode activated."_

"W-Wait...!" Sholt gasped.

"DUEL!"

 **Sholt vs. Hunter LP: 4000**

 _VRAINS_

 **Sholt's LP: 0**

 **Hunter: WIN!**

Sholt cried out as he collapsed back.

"With this, I'm taking 100,000 from your dads bank." The hunter said.

"I-Is that what you wanted...?" An injured Sholt huffed. "Th-Then..."

"Duel your dad? Sorry kid, people can't touch him, so you're numero uno." The hunter said. "You got a problem? Whine to him about it." He then Logged Out.

 _Later, I did just that._

"D-Dad..." Sholt mumbled.

"What is it, sport?" Dion said.

"I...I got challenged to a Duel I couldn't run from..." He muttered. "They...said they were after you...and when I lost, they took 100,000 from your bank."

"...Oh." Dion seemed to mumble something to himself, then said. "Hey, Sholt. Don't worry about money. We've got plenty of it, and I'm making more everyday. But those guys...I can't do much about them."

"...What?" Sholt spoke in disbelief.

"If it's just a Duel, then its simple! You just gotta get tougher, get better, get smarter, and win! That's what Dueling's all about! The best, even! I can even give you some tips if you want."

Sholt just stared at him _._ His fathers mask still hadn't appeared...but he had never felt so betrayed.

 _The hunters were relentless. I tried my best to get stronger, used the most meta Decks available, but I kept losing. And each loss broke my spirit further. I couldn't even escape it._

Sholt was walking home, hurriedly. He had taken a back alley to get home quicker and hopefully avoid anybody else.

"Stop right there, Sholt Giro." Sholt froze as a figure wearing a trenchcoat, scarf, hat and glasses appeared.

"N-No!" Sholt gasped. "You can't be here! This isn't Link VRAINS!"

"You can't escape." The hunter said as his Duel Disk suddenly shot out an anchor that grabbed his ankle and tripped him up.

"Help! Somebody help!" Sholt screamed frantically.

"Stop making a fuss." Suddenly a box of blue light appeared around them. "This handy little thing is a Duel Box. Sound can't get in or out, and people outside will think we're just having a friendly Duel."

"Please stop...no more!" Sholt begged.

"I'll be taking your daddy's cash now." He threatened. "Duel!"

 **Sholt vs. Hunter LP: 4000**

 _VRAINS_

Sholt sat in the alleyway, curled up in a ball and covered in bruises from the Duel.

"Ryoken…? Are you there, Ryoken?" He sobbed into his Duel Disk, but all that came back was static. "Please...why won't you pick up? Why won't you help me?"

He buried his head further in his arms. "Was our friendship...just a lie as well?"

 _I fell back into myself. I couldn't turn to anyone or anything. I was helpless and alone, and I was deteriorating more and more. I was even considering committing suicide. Then she appeared._

"Sholt, this is Naomi." Dion introduced her. "She's going to be your personal maid starting today."

He stared at her. She wore the maid outfit that all of them wear. But she had a fair face with a kind smile and tanned skin, with soft blue eyes and long violet hair.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, Sholt." She bowed. "I look forward to working with you."

Sholt stared at her. He couldn't see her mask yet. But she wanted something, because they always did.

"She'll be taking care of all your needs, and also helping you practice your Dueling." Dion explained.

"I hope I can be of help." She beamed, whilst Sholt frowned.

Naomi stationed herself opposite of Sholt's bedroom door. And she stood there all the time, beaming Sholt a big smile whenever he passed by or exited his room. She ate her lunch there, played games on her phone, but never left. He never even saw her go to the toilet!

"You like that spot." Sholt stated when night was rolling around and she was still there.

"Well, if you ever need me, you'll know where I'll be, right?" She smiled.

Sholt just stared at her. Her smile didn't falter.

 _I slowly got used to seeing Naomi. I even had her follow me sometimes when I went to school, or be there when I left. It felt like I had someone beside me again. To help me._

"Naomi..." He spoke as he walked to his room. "You're good at Dueling, right?"

"Your dad wouldn't have hired me if he thought I wasn't." She laughed.

"...Can you help me with something?"

"Of course! Anything!"

The two of them then began a Duel in his room.

"I Normal Summon Mymimic Curse." The monster appeared, though it looked much more simplistic and childish in design, like it was moulded out of rubber.

"Mymimic? I've never heard of a monster like that..." Naomi said.

"It's one of the cards you made." Sholt said.

"You MADE this monster, Sholt?" She was now marvelling at the hologram. "That's incredible!"

"Incredible...?" He scratched his cheek shyly. "...Do you want to see the rest?"

"Yes please!" She nodded.

The two sat in front of his computer and scrolled through the screens in the folder 'PROTOTYPE:MYMIMIC'.

"I create them on here, then I print them out on my VRAINS printer." Sholt explained. "But they're still at an early stage...what do you think?"

"Hmmm..." She tapped her cheek in thought. "The effects all seem very simplistic. An archetype should have a central theme, not just matching names, Level and stats."

"Yeah, you're right." Sholt admitted. "I designed these when I was younger, so I thought these effects were much better then they actually were...I was actually thinking I should just scrap them and start on a new-"

"Hold on! Who says you should do that!?" She cried, startling him. "And who cares if they're simplistic, all of these effects are helpful in their own ways! In fact, let me just give them a shared effect." She then began typing.

"Take no battle damage...and effects can't be negated? Isn't that a bit much?" Sholt asked.

"Hey, it protects them after they use their more simple effects." Naomi said. "Besides, I think it works being a support Deck."

"Support?"

"Yeah! Splash them into any Deck! You bring them out, use their effects to help you, and you don't have to worry about them being left out on the field because they've got a defence." Naomi said.

"Is it really okay, though?" Sholt asked.

"Well you definitely shouldn't give up on them. I mean, look at these guys! Look at those faces, they're adorable!" She poked her own cheeks for emphasis.

"...Thank you." Sholt said.

"Of course...but now, let's focus on Spells and Traps." Naomi nodded.

 _Naomi became the most important person in my life, someone I came to rely on. Because she was always with me, I was no longer attacked. I relied on her more and more..._

Sholt and Naomi sat on his bed, staring at the full moon through the window.

"So that's how you see everything?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Yeah...everyone just...I can see their true colours, and its always bad." He admitted.

"How horrible...for a child like you to go through that." Naomi said. "have you found anybody who isn't masked?"

"A couple of people." Sholt admitted. "Like you."

"Really?" Naomi smiled sweetly. "I'm glad to hear that."

They stared at the moon for a while longer.

"Sholt...knowing peoples true intentions can truly be heartbreaking...that's why we keep them hidden. For you to always see that...it really must hurt." Naomi thought aloud. "But it's something unique to you. I hope you can use it in a way that helps you someday."

"...I hope so too." Sholt admitted.

 _Everything felt better...however, one day, that all changed. One terrible, terrible day in Link VRAINS._

Sholt and Naomi were Dueling in a rose hedge maze server to get some privacy.

"Battle! Mymimic Master will attack Thunder Dragon Titan! And due to her effect, Titan's attack is reduced to 0! Um...er...Mega Magical...Attack!" The monster fired its laser and destroyed the opponent.

 **Naomi's LP: 0**

 **Sholt: WIN!**

"See? You're getting better." Naomi nodded. "Although, your attack names definitely need work."

"Hey, that's unfair." Sholt pouted. "I won this time, didn't I?"

"Yes, and I was serious. Congratulations." She rubbed his head.

"I've finally found you, Sholt Giro."

The two stopped and turned around as a figure approached them. He had a punk theme going on with a black spike-studded leather suit and thorny chains as accessories, with a pink mohawk over his sharp red visor.

"Are you...a hunter?" Sholt asked as Naomi stood in front of him.

"That is my profession, yes. But you can call me BlackBreak...your assassin." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Naomi said. "If you're a hunter, then beat it!"

"Oh, it's you." BlackBreak said.

"Naomi...do you know him?" Sholt asked.

"Not personally, but we all know she works for you, Sholt Giro." BlackBreak muttered. "How goes your job, by the way? You're taking an AWFULLY long time."

"Shut up!" Naomi said. "Whilst I'm here, you can't attack him!"

"As you've insisted. But the thing is a new client turned up. A very, VERY angry client, who supplied me with something special...and promise of a fat cheque." BlackBreak nodded. "So kindly step aside."

"What did you mean by assassin!?" Naomi demanded.

"Is that really any of your concern? Or wait, don't tell me, you've actually become attached to the brat?" BlackBreak said.

"What's going on here!?" Sholt demanded.

"Oh, I've got an idea. Why don't I tell him?" He suggested.

"Don't you DARE!" Naomi yelled.

"Did I strike a nerve? Then I suppose you really will hate me for this." BlackbBreak smirked beneath his visor, Sholt could tell. "Are you listening there, brat?"

"STOP!" Naomi shouted.

"That maid of yours...she's a bounty hunter!" BlackBreak declared. "She was hired to get recruited into your cosy home, and kidnap you from inside so that her contractor could sell you back to your dad for a big profit!"

"...What?" Sholt's voice was devoid of life.

"That's right. All this time, she was deceiving you!" BlackBreak laughed. "But it seems she got a little too cosy with her target. That's no-no number 1 there."

"Naomi..." Sholt whispered. "That's a lie...it has to be a lie...right...?"

Naomi turned to him with a guilty look. He could already tell. "Sholt...I-"

"Don't you dare." He stopped her. "Don't you dare look like you're about to cry, or apologise, or even stammer...just tell me it's a lie!"

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sholt...it isn't."

He froze, completely.

"It really was my job to kidnap you...but at first I couldn't bring myself to do it...but, I-"

"Shut up." Sholt began taking slow steps back. "Don't give me excuses...don't say that you didn't mean to...JUST SHUT UP!" He then turned and ran.

"Sholt!" She cried.

"Damnit!" BlackBreak hissed.

Sholt kept running and running and running, until he finally hit a dead end, and with nowhere else to go, he collapsed.

"Sholt! Sholt!" Naomi appeared behind him. "Thank god! Sholt, we need to get out of here-"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. "I don't want to hear anything that you have to say! Lying to my face all this time...was everything just fake!? I thought that finally...finally I had stability...but it was just another lie! Lies! Lies! Lies! Lies! LIES! Why is everything in my life just lies!? Why won't people stop lying to me!? I HATE IT SO MUCH! I HATE THIS LIFE OF LIES!"

"Sholt..." Naomi sobbed.

"There you are." BlackBreak appeared behind them.

"For fuck's sake! Leave him alone! He's a child! A poor child with a broken heart!" Naomi cried.

"Step aside!" He shot a blast at her that knocked her to the side.

"Naomi!" Sholt reached for her, but bit his lip and held back. "No...these feelings aren't...you don't...!"

"Sholt..." Naomi spoke weakly. "It did start like that...but slowly...I came to love you...your genius...your creativity...your kindness..."

"Kind...?" He shook his head. "I'm not kind..."

"Don't be silly...of course you are...in your own way." She smiled. "The way you take care of everything...being truly appreciative of the things you treasure..."

She struggled up. "I'm sorry Sholt...but lies and deception are part of this world...I didn't want to tell you, but that is how it is. Even you, lying to others about your true mental state. The truth truly can break people...so it's okay to lie. But you can see through lies and deception."

"I couldn't see that you were lying to me...the one person I needed to know the most." He bit his lip.

"But you did...I could tell from the moment we met that you did." Naomi said. "But I think your mind knew...that you needed to heal. I hope you understand how truly incredible you are, Sholt..."

"Enough of this." BlackBreak stepped forward. "I'm going to be crystal clear about this. MY client hates your father a lot more then the others, and not being able to get at him really frustrates him. So he gave me an ultimatum."

He held up a needle. "This has a very potent virus in it. Not only does it break your avatar, it causes your real life body to completely shut down. In simplistic terms, you die."

"Die?" Sholt echoed.

"That's right." He said darkly. "I'm going to kill you, Dion Giro's son. To break your fathers heart. Then my clients revenge will be complete."

"You...can't do that." Naomi breathed in horror.

"You two don't have a say in the matter." He put the needle in the gun and took aim. "I have no qualms with killing a child for that much money. But I'll be kind and let you make peace with your God."

'Am I...going to die?' Sholt thought. 'It's funny...I wanted to die at one point...but now...I don't want to. Not after everything that me...and Naomi...have been through. I don't...I don't want to die!'

"Farewell." He fired.

Sholt shut his eyes and covered himself with his arms.

But no impact came.

He opened his eyes to see Naomi in front of him.

"Sholt..." She whispered, before she collapsed, and her avatar faded away.

"...Naomi...?" Sholt breathed.

"Shit! That was the only one!" BlackBreak yelled, before he Logged Out.

Hurriedly, Sholt also Logged Out into his bedroom, and ran over to Naomi who was on the opposite side of the room.

"Naomi!" He fell to his knees as she collapsed into his arms. "Naomi! A-Are you...!?"

"Sh...Sholt..." She wheezed. "I don't...have long..."

"Are you...dying, Naomi!?" He whimpered as he clutched her tighter.

"Yes...I am..." She admitted. "So...listen to what I'm about to tell you...very carefully, Sholt."

She hugged him back with one arm and rubbed his head with her other arm. "You are very special...there are wounds on your heart, but they can heal...you must use your own skills to make your own way in life...and...and you must keep living, and continuing on...no matter what...and find a happy life..."

"Naomi..." He wept. "I'm so sorry...I love you too...I don't hate you..."

"I know..." She nodded. "You're a good boy...an amazing boy...so never give up...live...happily...Sholt..." He arm hugging him fell limp, as her other hand remained rested on his head.

"...Nao...mi..." He sobbed. He tried to keep his mouth closed and hold back the tears, but he just couldn't as he cried out in sorrow and hugged the smiling corpse.

 _Naomi's death...without her parting words, it would have completely shattered me. She was the first person I truly loved, and I lost her to the cruelties surrounding my life. But because of that..._

A little memorial was built outside of Sholt's room, where she once stood. It was a small table with lilies, and a framed picture of her.

"Naomi..." Sholt mumbled, standing in front of it. "I promise you...I will find the path towards my happy life...but..." He held back a sob. "I can't do it right now...I'm too broken right now...too...too..."

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry...please forgive me for doing something selfish..."

 _VRAINS_

BlackBreak was stomping around VRAINS city, clenching his fist.

"I can't believe that I let that job fail! All because of that damn woman!" He cursed. "A prize like that will never come along again!"

He turned into an alley. "So where the hell is this new job supposed to be?"

"BlackBreak."

He whipped around at the voice. "Who's there!?"

A figure was standing at the end of the alley. A figure wearing a mask.

"Who are you!?" BlackBreak questioned.

The figure stepped forward. "I am...the devil of revenge."

He stopped, then lifted his head, revealing his mask. "Fullcross!"

"Fullcross? Never heard of you." He shrugged.

"I've come to punish you for your crime. The crime of killing Naomi!" Fullcross declared.

"That bitch? Get real, you try to kill me?" BlackBreak pulled out his gun. "Laughable." He fire several rounds.

But before they even touched him, the bullets were zapped by lightning, making them fall to the ground uselessly.

"What!?" He gasped.

"You killed her..." He stepped forward threateningly. "You killed her...so now...I'm going to kill you!"

"D-Don't joke!" He tried to log out, but couldn't.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hunters familiar with that program?" Fullcross questioned coldly. "There's no escape for you."

"Y-You? Kill me? Quit joking!" Black Break faltered even more.

Fullcross held out his hands, as lightning crackled in them. "Do I look like I'm joking!?" BlackBreak flinched.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" He threw both of his hands forward and the two bolts of lightning shot forward.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as the force of the bolts slammed him against the wall and made him collapse.

"I'll make you pay..." Fullcross growled as sparks crackled around him. "I'll make you pay for killing her! I'll make you take it all...all of my hatred!"

"W-Wait..." Blackbreak stammered, but Fullcross grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up.

"Did you listen to her pleas!?" He yelled as he punched him in the face with a sparking fist over and over again, causing half of the avatar to break off. "You went there with the intention to kill...and you took her life! It will never come back! Because of YOU! The life she was supposed to happily live...YOU DESTROYED IT!"

He raised his fist as a whole ball of lightning gathered around it.

"Noooooo!" BlackBreak cried.

"YOU TOOK THAT PRECIOUS LIFE!" His fist smashed into the ground.

Right next to BlackBreak's broken face.

"So..." His red eye flashed at him. "That would make me as bad as you if I killed you, right?"

"Right! Right...right..." He sobbed.

Fullcross tossed him aside like trash. "Who are you, really?" He stared at the account. "Hm...cross-reference that...so that's where you live. The police will love this."

"Y-You wouldn't-!" He gasped.

"Already did." Fullcross spat. "Until then, have fun staying locked in here with that broken avatar body." he then turned and walked off.

 _That was the birth of Fullcross. From the rage of the tragedies in my life, my suppressed frustrations. In all honesty, it was just supposed to be a one time thing. But then, I decided to look into the Sholt Hunts...and I decided I needed to know the connection to my father._

Sholt snuck into his fathers office. It was a very clean and pristine room. He then sneaked over to the computer and copied all of the data on the screen as well as logged the phone dial onto his Duel Disk. He then returned to his room and looked at t on his own computer.

"This is...!" Sholt gasped.

Suddenly, his Duel Disk beeped, and he tapped on it to see a meeting between his father and a SOL Executive.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Mr. Lupin." Dion said.

"No problem at all, Dion. What did you call me for?" Lupin asked.

"Why, I was just wondering if you would have a Duel with me." Dion said.

"A Duel? Now?" Lupin chuckled. "My, my, how funny you are."

"I'm serious, Mr. Lupin. I am quite a fan of Dueling after all." Dion said.

"That truly is all? Well, we do make Link VRAINS so...I guess one won't hurt."

Sholt watched as the two Dueled, and his father won.

"Incredible...you truly are impressive, Dion. Thank you for that Duel." Lupin said.

"Oh no, no, no...thank YOU, Lupin." Dion's smile suddenly turned nasty. "For you see, you just lost my Contract Duel."

"Contract Duel?" Lupin questioned.

"That's right. It has very special conditions." Dion chuckled. "The loser...gives all of their money to the winner!"

"WHAT!?" Suddenly, all of Lupin's 800,000 was transferred to Dion's account.

"Not only that...you are immediately relieved of your position, and I get it instead." Dion smirked.

"Wh-What the hell is this, Dion!?" Lupin demanded.

"I told you. It's my Contract Duel. And you lost, which means everything you own belongs to me now."

"Y-You can't do this! I'll take you to court over this!" Lupin said.

"Oh will you now?" Then, a contract appeared, which had Lupin's signature. "See, the moment you accepted this Duel, you signed this binding contract. Besides, I doubt you could win in court without a penny to your name. And without your SOL accounts."

"My accounts...?" He looked at his Duel Disk as a bunch of red 'X's came up.

"Can't have you telling the other employees now can I? But, of course, to make extra, EXTRA sure..." He then held up a red chip. "Enjoy this little gift from SOL, tested by Dr. Kogami." He flicked the chip as it hit Lupin in the chest.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Lupin cried as his avatar was erased.

"Another victory, another step up the ladder of the world." Dion smirked.

Sholt cut the feed and fell back in his chair.

 _My father was crushing SOL employees in Duels, then taking everything of theirs before infecting them with a virus that left them comatose. The Sholt Hunts had come about to steal back from Dion, but since he made himself untouchable, they could only Duel me, and since I was linked to his account through the VRAINS system, they could get his money from me, but only from a Duel, and only 100,000 max. He has destroyed peoples lives and crushed them underfoot all for the sake of filling his own pocket. And he didn't care because his gains were greater then the small losses that caused my suffering! I couldn't believe it...but again, I had to suppress my anger._

Sholt walked up to the SOL databank.

"What does he want so bad?" He thought aloud. "Maybe the answer is in here...somewhere..."

Sholt looked through the data slowly. "Nothing incredible. Does he just want to rule SOL Technologies? It is the most advanced and successful business in the world...but to go this far?...Hm?"

He then noticed a sphere and looked at it. "What is this?...The Hanoi Project?"

 _VRAINS_

Sholt typed away at his computer.

"I have to still have it...here!" He pulled up the data on the Ignis. "The Ignis...A.I with free will...but the free will data isn't here, it wasn't even in the sphere!"

He folded his arms. "But still...an A.I with emotions and a unique body...incredible..." He closed his eyes. "Naomi...I think I've found a way to take that first step. This is what I want to try!"

He clapped his hands together. "I'm going to make an Ignis!"

 _So, I began building an Ignis...but I soon discovered something._

"There's a big chunk missing..." Sholt looked at the Ignis he had created. It was silver in colour and womanly in shape, with unlit blue lines around it and a ponytail shaped hairstyle. "What is it?" He looked at the data again.

"The test subjects were forced to Duel over and over again...why? Don't tell me that Dueling is the missing code? How is that possible? In any case, it can't hurt to try..."

 _So I decided to Duel in order to fill the data. If you know by now, there's always a 'however' right here. The Sholt Hunt wasn't finished yet._

 **Sholt's LP: 0**

 **Hunter: WIN!**

"D-Damn..." Sholt hissed.

"I'll be taking the 100,000 now." The hunter said as the data went into his Duel Disk. "Hm? Seems I picked up something extra."

"E-Extra!?" Sholt sat up.

"Is this an A.I?" He had Sholt's Ignis!

"Bastard!" He straight up charged at him. "Give that back!"

"Such a violent reaction!" The hunter kicked him, knocking him to the ground. "Is this valuable?"

"Th-That's my Beta!" He hissed. "You can't take that!"

"Oh really? Watch me. I can probably sell this for a good price." The hunter then Logged Out.

"NO!" Sholt reached for him, but he was already gone.

"...FUCK!" Sholt screamed, stamping the ground. "FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK FUCK!" He kicked the ground and punched a nearby building in anger. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck..."

He panted, then raised his head. "I'm not giving up...I'm not fucking giving up! I'll try again! I'll be better! I promise! Naomi!"

Sholt made a new Ignis, this time it was pink and more girlish, with red lines and a cyber flower on its head.

"I have to keep it in my Duel Disk, otherwise I won't collect the data." Sholt mumbled. "But...if I lose just once, I lose all of my progress...I can't afford to lose."

Sholt stared at his Fullcross account in the top screen. "...This is my step forward."

 _I reworked Fullcross, and created a new archetype to use; the Deliete's._

"Deliete Sword! Attack him directly!" The monster swung its blade and slashed the opponent, knocking him back.

 **Hunter's LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

"Now get out of my sight." Fullcross threatened with a crackling fist, making the hunter flee. He then checked his screen. "I see...the Duel data...its reworked into code that determines human-like functions of fear, adrenaline, and develops a complex set of tactics." He narrowed his eyes. "Keep winning...keep going."

 _I won and I won and I won. I won until I felt like Fullcross, unstoppable. Powerful. For the first time in my life. I was crushing everybody who ever wronged me. I finally had control over an aspect of my life. And then..._

"Here we go." Sholt said as he hovered the code over the Ignis, before clasping his hands together. "Dear God please let this work." He then fitted the code into the empty space, and the screen lit up so brightly he had to cover his eyes.

 _"...Yaaaaaaaaaaaawn."_

Sholt looked at the screen, as the Ignis rubbed her eyes. _"Morning...wait...where am I? Wait...have I just been born?"_

"You...you're an Ignis..." Sholt breathed in disbelief.

 _"Hm?"_ She turned toward the screen. _"Who are you? Wait! Are you my creator? You are, aren't you! Um...hi! Oooh, I'm all nervous suddenly..."_

"You're nervous!?" Sholt cried almost ecstatically. "I...I did it! I completed you!"

 _"So you DID make me! Thank yoooou!"_ She cooed.

"You're an Ignis...my Ignis...I did it...I really did it..." Sholt began to cry tears of joy. "I really did it..."

 _"H-Hey! Are you crying!? Am I a disappointment!?"_ She panicked.

"Absolutely not!" He hugged his screen. "I'm so happy!"

 _"Really? Then...I'm happy too!"_ Suddenly, he felt something hug his cheek, and he watched as she pulled herself out of the screen.

"Woah!" Sholt gasped. "You can...do that!?"

 _"...Guess I can!"_ She shrugged happily. _"Wow, I impressed my creator! I MUST be good!"_

"You don't have to call me your creator." Sholt smiled. "I'm Sholt."

 _"Sholt, huh? That's a nice name."_ She beamed. _"Hey, do I have a name?"_

'...Crap, I forgot to give her a name!' Sholt thought. 'Think Sholt!' He glanced around his Desk, then his eyes fell on his Mymimic's, the cards he and Naomi had made.

"Meeeeeeeeeeemi. Mimi. That's your name." Sholt nodded.

 _"Mimi? Mimi...Mimi! I love it!"_ She reached out and hugged him again. _"Thank you, Sholt!"_

"I-It's no problem at all..." Sholt began crying again. "I'm so happy to meet you, Mimi."

 _"Hey! If you cry, you're gonna make me cry!"_ Mimi already started crying.

 _Mimi was my greatest success. But more then that, she was my friend. She filled the hole that Naomi left behind. I was so proud of her, and wanted to help her anyway I can. Through her, I developed a love for Ignis that began to outweigh my love of humanity. I continued being Fullcross with her by my side, now as vigilantes. But she helped me even more then that._

 _"That's your friend, Aoi, right?"_ Mimi pointed.

"Friend is...we don't talk much." Sholt admitted. "I couldn't rely on her during my darkest times because her heart is also weak...I didn't want to hurt her too..."

 _"Then that means...you're besties through your shared anguish!"_ Mimi nodded.

"What is that logic?" Sholt questioned.

 _"Just go talk to her."_

"Mm...I'm still not too good at talking to most people. Plus, it helps hide my Fullcross identity."

 _"Go. Talk. Now."_

"Okay, okay..." Sholt sidled up to her. "...Hello, Aoi."

"Sholt!" She jumped. "It's...it's good to see you...how are you doing?"

"I'm...alright." He noticed she seemed a lot more hopeful. Recently she had become Blue Angel, maybe that had inspired it.

"Do you, want to talk to school together?" Aoi offered.

"Okay." He nodded, as the two of them began walking. Mimi gave him a thumbs up.

Later at school, Mimi perked up again. _"Hey, what's this email?"_

"It's from a teacher. Mr. Udoa. He's invited me to sessions before." Sholt said.

 _"Ever gone?"_

"Not really."

 _"I wanna go!"_

"Seriously?"

 _"Yeah! Let's go after class!"_

"If that's what you want..."

Sholt later entered the classroom. "Mr. Udoa…?"

The teacher looked up from his papers. "Sholt Giro! I'm glad you fnally accepted the invitation."

"You sent them a lot..." Sholt mumbled. "What is...?"

"Just a conversation. Don't have to bring up anything you don't want." He offered.

"Okay..." Sholt took a seat. "Mr. Udoa…"

"Please, call me Kris." He said. "Let's be casual, eh?"

Later, Sholt and Mimi were walking home together.

"You really are persuasive." Sholt commented.

 _"Maybe you're just easy."_ Mimi giggled, appearing as an eye.

"But why are you doing stuff like this?" He asked.

 _"Well...I want you to appreciate your life."_ Mimi said.

"Hm?" He stopped. "Where did that come from?"

 _"The truth is..."_ She then popped up. _"I've been observing you, listening to you, managing your data for you. I found out a lot...about your pain...about Naomi."_ He flinched at the name. _"You kept a lot about her...maybe even I was modelled after her a bit? Whatever the case, I think she and I want the same thing...for you to live a happy life, appreciative of everything around you, and not be dragged down by your pain. That's...what I want for you."_

There was a silence.

"...Geez..." Sholt wiped away a tear with a smile. "You figured all of that out? You truly are incredible, Mimi...I can't stop saying it enough."

He nodded. "Okay...I promise you, I will do my best to take back my joy of life. Mimi...I want to make VRAINS, the place where we work together, a place of freedom, a place I love...the best place for both A.I and humans. And...I'll help you get free will as well! Promise!"

 _"I'll hold you to that promise!"_ She beamed. _"So, what's the plan, then?"_

"No clue at the moment." He admitted. "So, right now...let's keep fighting. Let's keep winning. For our better future."

 _"Right!"_ She nodded.

 _Mimi...she helped me to begin moving towards my new goal...fighting for a better VRAINS, for a better life. Together, we moved forward and became stronger and stronger, doing so much together, for the sake of everyone I finally came to care about. Truly...I have been saved from self-destruction by Naomi and her. And that has been my life, up to this moment._

 _Flashback End_

There was a silence over everyone.

"That was..." Erazure began.

"A lot." Brave Max finished.

"My life was struggle after struggle, loss after loss. Most of the time, I didn't know how to control my own life." Sholt said. "But, it slowly began to heal...from the strength and liberation I gained as Fullcross, and the encouragement I got from everyone...including you people."

"...Wow..." Taleweaver actually looked frustrated. "That was a lot...a LOT...I don't think I can even comprehend that. And all this time I thought your problems were somehow simplistic or physical...now I just feel like an idiot."

"I will admit a couple more things." Sholt went on. "Brave Max, I will admit, I became your friend because...your name reminded me of hers."

"Oh...right." He mumbled.

"Playmaker...when I looked at you, all I saw was my past self, a person tied down by hatred and anger, unable to see the kindness around him." Sholt shook his head. "That infuriated me."

"So that's why you said you hated me all this time." Playmaker mumbled.

"...Aoi." He said.

She looked away. "I could have helped you during those times...if you'd just asked at least!"

"I said what I said to you...because Blue Angel angered me." Sholt admitted. "That was not you. It was just another mask that smiled sickeningly sweetly as a Charisma Duelist. It wasn't your soft-spoken, gentle, inquisitive nature. But that still doesn't forgive how harsh I was towards you. I...I'm sorry."

"I..." She shook her head. "I can't just forgive this so easily. I won't."

 _"Aoi..."_ Mimi sobbed.

"Are you done?"

Sholt turned back to Blood Shepherd.

"I don't give a damn about your sob story." He said. "If you're working so closely with an A.I, I just have even more reasons to crush you!"

 _"You're gonna keep going, right?"_ Mimi said.

"Of course." Sholt said. "Besides, everyone isn't getting out until one of us loses."

"You can do it, Sholt!" Everyone stared at Sweetie as she yelled out.

"Sweetie...?" Blue Girl spoke, baffled.

"He has been two vastly different people all this time...that's definitely a shock." Sweetie admitted. "But if he went through that...and the two people he came out as are a kind, quiet person and a harsh fighter, then he's still a good person, isn't he? So, really, have no trouble cheering for him! Especially against that bastard!"

"Maybe his actions aren't justifiable." Soulburner said. "However, he is still trying to move forward and not only better himself, but this world too. I'll support him if that's truly the kind of person he is."

"The fact that you called us here to see this...and willingly took of your mask, and told us your life as personally as that...it speaks volumes about how much you think of us." Taleweaver said. "I promised that I would always be there to support you...and even if the deception hurts...I will keep that promise."

"I-If you think I'm good enough...I'll still stand with you!" Brave Max nodded.

"...I can't..." Blue Girl looked away. "I can't just accept this so easily...not when it hurts this much..."

"Aoi..." Ghost Girl mumbled.

"...That's all fine." Sholt said. "Think of me what you want. I will never try to change that. Resume the Duel! My turn!" Sholt drew. "Appear! The circuit of truth! The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete Monsters! I set Deliete Sword and Deliete Debris in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Deliete Hive Generator!" The wasp-like monster descended.

"Trap card, open! Capture Drone!" Blood Shepherd interrupted. "Your Link Monsters effects and attacks are sealed, and it cannot be used as Link Material!" Chains bound the Link 2. "I will not let you do anything. You cannot escape my count."

"I've only just begun." Sholt warned. "I Normal Summon **Mymimic Experiment**!"

"Mymimic?" Sweetie questioned.

The monster that appeared looked like a blob of different bright coloured chemicals with a black Mymimic face on it, carrying two vials with gold and blue liquids in them.

 **Mymimic Experiment, Level 3, Fiend, WATER, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Did he put those cards in his Deck knowing we would be here to witness it?" Playmaker wondered.

"When Experiment is Normal or Special Summoned, I can make its name become the same as a monster I control or in my Graveyard! I choose Deliete Sword in my Graveyard!" Experiment suddenly reformed into a blobby, drippy version of SW-0-RD, only with its Mymimic face. "And Experiment's second effect! I can perform a Fusion Summon using it and other monsters I control or in my hand!"

"Fusion!?" Blood Shepherd gasped.

"This is what Naomi wanted from the Mymimic's...to be helpful to everyone!" Sholt declared. "I fuse my Link-2 Hive Generator, Experiment treated as a Deliete, and Deliete Imp in my hand!" The three monsters became a blue, red and green sparkling whirlpool that turned into a purple twister.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! **Deliete Poison Injector**!"

The monster that appeared was primarily bright purple in colour. It looked like its entire body was made of glass, as inside of it purple poisonous liquid filled it up, colouring it and sloshing around as black pixelated skull symbols were on each of its limbs and body. It had a humanoid figure, but with spiked feet and a long tail that had an injection needle filled with the poison on the end of it. At its elbows were two purple skulls, the teeth of which stretched out into long, curving claws that also looked like needles, the ends of which dripping with poison. It's head looked demonic, with four dark pink curving horns that had purple poison oozing from down them, as its sharp totth smile was set in a constant grin whilst its sharp eyes gleamed menacingly.

 **Deliete P-01-S-0-N-1-NJ-CT-0-R, Level 8, Thunder, DARK, ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800**

"I didn't anticipate a Fusion Summon!" Blood Shepherd hissed.

"Since the targeted Hive Generator left the field, Capture Drone is destroyed!" Sholt declared.

"But I still have my 2900 attack Battledrone General!" He pointed out.

"Not for long. I activate Poison Injector's effect!" Sholt pointed. "Once per turn, I can negate a face-up cards effects, then destroy it! I choose Battledrone General! Venom End!" The monsters injectors seemed to be charged with electricity before firing streams of lightning-like poison that hit the Link 3, causing it to turn completely purple before bursting into sparkles, along with its Equip Spell.

"Since a card you control was destroyed, I can activate Follow Salvo's effect!" Sholt said. "I'll make it self-destruct!" The card fired a missile that did a U-turn and destroy the Trap.

"You...!" Blood Shepherd growled.

"Battle! Deliete Poison Injector will attack you directly! Toxic Gamma Knife!" The monsters blades glowed with dark purple lightning before it charged forward and slashed with both.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!" He screamed as he was sent crashing back into the opposite wall.

 **Blood Shepherd's LP: 100**

"I end my turn." Sholt finished.

"What a comeback! Now Blood Shepherd has no cards on his field or in his hand!" Brave Max cheered.

"Don't take Blood Shepherd lightly." Ghost Girl warned.

"But still...with an empty field and hand..." Erazure mumbled.

"How dare you..." Blood Shepherd stood up. "Ignoring me, revealing your an A.I supporter, doing this reversal...I've never felt more infuriated!"

"If you're angry, then unleash your frustrations against me!" Sholt challenged. "Works wonders for me. Or is all that 'rage' just your petty ego!? In that case, don't cry to me about anger!"

"I hate that its Sholt saying words like that, like Fullcross." Blue Girl admitted. "I just can't help but hate it...!"

"How dare you!? My turn!" He drew. "I activate the other effect of Drone Manoeuvre in my Graveyard! As I control no monsters, I can banish it to Special Summon a Drone from my Deck! I choose **Espionage Drone**!" The monster that appeared was primarily a black drone with green and brown edges. It had two sleek cross shaped wings with silent fans spinning around in them, and a camera in the middle of its body.

 **Espionage Drone, Level 1, Machine, DARK, ATK: 100 DEF: 0**

"I activate Espionage Drone's effect!" Blood Shepherd declared. "I can make it gain attack equal to the monster with the lowest attack my opponent controls, until the End Phase!" The Drone took a picture of Poison Injector, making its ATK became 2800.

"It's stronger then Poison Injector!" Brave Max panicked.

"During the turn I activate this effect, Espionage Drone cannot attack my opponents monsters." Blood Shepherd went on.

 _"Phew, it can't attack Poison Injector..."_ Ai sighed.

"However, it can attack my opponent directly, by reducing the damage you would take by half!" He declared.

 _"Wait...2800 halved is...1400!"_ Ai calculated.

 _"And Sholt's life is 1100."_ Flame noted.

"This is the end! Espionage Drone! Attack directly!" The monster suddenly revealed two turrets on its wings that fired on him with an explosion.

"Sholt!" Blue Girl cried, before clasping a hand over her mouth.

"This is your end, Fullcross." Blood Shepherd.

"My end?" Blood Shepherd flinched as he stood back up. "I'm not finished yet."

 **Fullcross' LP: 100**

"You still have Life!? How!?" He gasped.

"You should look at your monster closer." Sholt said. "It's been poisoned."

"Poisoned!?" Blood Shepherd stared at Espionage Drone, to see that its ATK was 2000.

"Poison Injector reduces the attack of all my opponents monsters by 800 using its poison, which lasts even if it leaves the field." Sholt elaborated.

"You bastard...I set a card and end my turn!" Blood Shepherd finished, as Espionage Drone's ATK dropped to 0.

"My turn." Sholt drew.

 _"This is it! All we have to do is attack his Drone and we win! Or better yet, we destroy it with Poison Injector's effect and attack him directly!"_ Mimi cheered.

"That's just it." Sholt said. "Those two options..."

 _"Wait, you sound unsure. Don't tell me..."_ Mimi narrowed her eyes. _"His set card?"_

"It could activate if he has no monsters on his field, or if his Drone is attacked..." Sholt said.

 _"Seriously!? He could actually make a comeback if we make the wrong choice!?"_ Mimi said.

Sholt looked at the card in his hand. "This is the Trap, Deliete Transport. I can't use it now."

 _"But if we give up this turn, he'll attack us directly with Espionage Drone again and we'll lose!"_ Mimi panicked. _"So, what do we do!? Destroy it? Or attack?"_

Sholt narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be fantastic at reading people? Surely you can see what my plan is?" Blood Shepherd mocked him.

'Something's wrong...' Sholt was looking past his opponents mask. 'He has no fear, no uncertainty, not even any anticipation! What is that Set card!?'

"Well?" Blood Shepherd asked.

"Ngh…" Sholt clenched his fist.

Then, he nodded. "I promised everybody...that I would move forward! I'll do that without hesitation! Battle! Deliete Poison Injector attacks Espionage Drone! Toxic Gamma Knife!"

"Trap card! **Kamikaze Drone**!" The card showed Drone Pawn exploding into Bellcat Fighter. "I destroy a Drone I control, then both players take damage equal to its original attack!"

 _"What!? So it didn't matter what we chose!?"_ Mimi gasped.

"I have no choice but to take this!" Blood Shepherd declared as Espionage Drone exploded.

 **Fullcross' LP: 0**

 **Blood Shepherd's LP: 0**

 **DRAW!**

"It's a draw?" Soulburner questioned.

Suddenly the whole digital space around them began to crumble.

"It's breaking down!" Sholt said. "Everybody! Get out now!"

"What about you?" Playmaker called.

"I'll catch up! Promise!" Sholt said.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Erazure said as they all began to run out.

"Blood Shepherd!" Sholt looked around in the smoke caused by the explosion. "Where are you!? Don't tell me you ran!"

"Who said I ran?" He appeared from within the smoke. "Quit yelling for me."

"That was...you abandoned your pride to do that." Sholt said.

"Make no mistake. I just didn't want to lose to you." Blood Shepherd said. "However, I'll let you know something. Your identity is safe with me. That is out of my respect for Fullcross. But know this! Because you partner with an A.I, I will crush you some other day!" He then Logged Out.

Sholt said nothing, before his hair spiked back up and turned purple, and he created a new mask which he put on. "Mimi, let's go."

 _"You're the one with the legs."_ Mimi helpfully pointed out as they bolted.

The red sphere collapsed and exploded as the group flew away on their D-Boards.

"So..." Erazure coughed. "Anybody wanna...?"

"I've got to say something." Taleweaver said. "Sholt...or I suppose, Fullcross. Knowing you lied to me all this time...it did hurt."

"I know. And I know I can't truly apologise for it, because Fullcross is just another side of me...that I abused." Fullcross admitted.

"Yes...but still, you called all these people out here for when you took off your mask and bared your harsh life to us. That is...more impressive then anybody I can say I've met." He shook his head. "And besides...I'm just glad I finally know all of this."

"Tell me, then." Playmaker hovered up. "What is your opinion on me now?"

"...You've mellowed a bit, your Deck is a lot stronger, and it at least seems like you're accepting companions...even if you haven't opened your heart yet." Fullcross mumbled. "You could be nicer to Ai, though."

 _"Hey, if he's on my side, I don't mind him."_ Ai giggled.

"You're still kinda derpy, though." Mimi said.

 _"Derpy?"_ Ai pouted.

"In all honesty...I'd just be happy to say we're on the same side." Soulburner admitted.

"Your strength is definitely valuable." Flame nodded.

"Fullcross...or, Sholt." Sweetie said. "It's true. Your father has climbed the ranks exceptionally quickly. I didn't think he was doing something dirty like this though..." She nodded. "I work directly under Queen nowadays...so if you need help, I'll give it."

"Thank you, Sweetie." Fullcross nodded.

"D-Don't worry Fullcross! Your secret is safe with me! P-Promise!" Brave Max babbled. "This really is a big shock though, heh heh..."

"...No." Blue Girl said.

Fullcross said nothing.

"I think I understand what this is." She said. "You've lost control of your life for so long that you want to regain control. You did that with Fullcross' strength, and have been trying to bend things to your liking using it. You want everything to go the way you want so that you don't feel helpless anymore. But I won't fall into your hopeful expectations."

She glared at him. "You stomped on years of trust and criticised the only piece of myself that I thought was good. I won't forgive that so easily. If that hurts, then you can handle a little more after all this time as your punishment for deceiving so many people. You're a hypocrite for hating the lies in your life yet still lying about who you truly are. I don't forgive you, Sholt Giro." She then turned and flew away, with Ghost Girl and Erazure following her.

Mimi reached feebly after her, but then slumped. Fullcross knocked his fist against his mask in a pathetic show of frustration.

"Are you okay with this?" Ghost Girl asked her.

"I am." Blue Girl stated with resolve. "His emotions fluctuate too much as Fullcross, and he buries them as Sholt. He needs to learn control."

"Will you forgive him?" Erazure asked.

"...Hopefully." She admitted.

"So...what now?" Brave Max asked.

"Everybody can go. I trust you all." Fullcross told them. "My goal is to tackle SOL Technologies at its heart and destroy the corruption from within to purify VRAINS for the humans...and the Ignis. Including my father. Right now, my closest link is Checkmate."

 _"Hey! If you love Ignis, we should team up!"_ Ai suggested.

"With Playmaker and Soulburner?" Fullcross questioned. "I'm not sure. My actions are a bit rougher then yours."

"Like I said, it would be greatly reassuring to know you fight with us." Soulburner said.

 _"Together, we can accomplish all our goals much better."_ Flame said.

"...How about this?" Fullcross said. "If either of you need help, or my assistance, call me, and I'll come."

"That will work." Playmaker nodded. "For the sake of everyone in VRAINS."

"Yeah." Fullcross agreed as they shook hands.

On that day, Fullcross' legacy as the Devil of VRAINS came to an end.

 _Drone Manoeuvre: When your opponent activates a card or effect whilst you control a 'Drone' monster, negate that effect. I you control no monsters, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 'Drone' from your Deck._

 _Mymimic Experiment: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can target 1 monster you control or in your Graveyard, this cards name becomes that monsters name until the End Phase. You can Fusion Summon using this card and other monsters you control or in your hand. This cards effects cannot be negated, and you take no battle damage from battles involving this card._

 _Deliete P-01-S-0-N-1-NJ-CT-0-R: 1 Link-2 or higher 'Deliete' monster + 2 'Deliete' monsters. All monsters you opponent controls lose 800 ATK, this ATK reduction lasts even if this card leaves the field. Once per turn you can negate the effect of 1 card your opponent controls, and destroy it. If this card is destroyed, you can target up to 2 cards your opponent controls; destroy them._

 _Espionage Drone: Once per turn, you can increase this cards ATK by the ATK of the monster your opponent controls with the least ATK, until the End Phase. This card cannot attack an opponents monster the turn you activate this effect, but it can attack directly, but the battle damage is halved._

 _Kamikaze Drone: Destroy 1 'Drone' monster you control, both players take damage equal to its original ATK._

 **Yep, not gonna lie...I cried whilst writing this one.**

 **That was a lot of super sad backstory, making this the longest chapter so far! Sholt has definitely had a rough life which spurred him into becoming Fullcross in order to take back some control and release his pent-up anger. He is portrayed to have a mental disability which causes his mind to work the way it does, which one it is though you guys can decide for yourselves.**

 **So hopefully this answers all of the mysteries surrounding Sholt Giro and Fullcross, whilst I've still got a few more tricks and reveals up my sleeve!...I didn't miss any, did I?**

 **In any case, time for the question!**

 **QOTC: What part of Sholt's backstory is the saddest/most relatable to you?**

 **I mean, there's a lot here. Mental problems, finding out you're an unwanted child, losing your best friend, getting attacked everywhere you go, watching the one person you love die, finding out your fathers true nature, getting all your hard work stolen, being unable to release your frustrations caused by your own life. Take your pick.**

 **You guys are also very lucky I was super motivated to write this. I've been sitting on this backstory for a long time now so I was ecstatic to write it at last. That's why you get the longest chapter early. You're welcome.**

 **Now then, with that out of the way, I shall see you all next time, because curse my brain coming up with new ideas that I want to write but busy life and tiredness prevents me from doing so.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Catalyst of Birth and Conflict

School was awkward the next day.

Sholt sat at his regular spot, but could feel Yusaku and Naoki looking at him from the other side of the back of the room as the teacher talked.

 _"They're looking at us..."_ Mimi whispered.

"I know..." Sholt whispered back. "I shouldn't have done this..."

 _"Don't regret your decisions. You can't start now."_ Mimi told him.

"...I feel bad."

 _"Huh?"_

"Because I have this horrible feeling, that one of them will tell SOL, or my father, or the police." He admitted. "And I shouldn't think like that. I should trust them. But that feeling, that fear, just won't go away."

 _"Maybe it's natural for you to feel like that. For you at least."_ Mimi replied. _"This is a big step. It was hard to take. But believe in it."_

"...Right. It was my choice, even if my hand was slightly forced." He nodded to himself. "...Mimi, never leave my side, okay?"

 _"Eh? Geez! Asking something like that. If I could be offended, I would be!"_ She huffed.

Later that day, Sholt and Mimi bumped into Yusaku and Takeru in the hallway. There was a moment of silence between them, before they slipped into an empty classroom.

"We felt like we should just clear our heads IRL." Takeru said as they sat down.

"That's okay..." Sholt mumbled. "I thrust a lot on you all...I thought there'd be more to say."

 _"Your personality is almost completely opposite. A perfect disguise."_ Flame noted. _"Are Sholt Giro and Fullcross really that different?"_

"They're both me." Sholt said. "They've just always been hidden between real life and VRAINS."

 _"It's actually kinda unnerving..."_ Ai said.

"It's nothing really that long from what we said at the time." Takeru assured him. "We do consider you our ally now. Even if you choose to work distantly from us."

 _"That's good to know."_ Mimi said, popping out in her Ignis form.

 _"Fascinating. You really are an Ignis in every way."_ Flame noted.

 _"But you're missing free will, right?"_ Ai nodded.

Mimi nodded. _"The one component missing from the blueprints Sholt got."_

 _"Well, in that case, that's easy!"_ Ai beamed. _"We've got the free will code in us! I can just make a copy and-"_

"No." Sholt stopped him. "I don't want to just be given the free will code. I want to figure it out for myself."

 _"Really?"_ Ai mumbled, disappointed.

"That's one of his important goals. Don't interfere with it." Yusaku scolded him, causing the Ignis to slump over.

 _"If not that, then how about a little help, at least?"_ Flame suggested.

 _"Help?"_ Mimi echoed.

Flame retreated back into the Duel Disk, and after a few seconds, Sholt's Duel Disk beeped. When he checked it, he found a bunch of random codes.

 _"That's the basis for the free will code. I've broken it up, scrambled it, and changed a few variables."_ Flame said. _"You can choose whether you want to try and use it or not."_

There was another silence as Mimi stared at Sholt.

"...Thank you." Sholt eventually mumbled. "I'll accept it."

"I've talked with Kusanagi." Yusaku said. "If you ever want to join us, he's parked in Den City square at the minute."

"...That's...very kind of you." Sholt smiled lightly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Come by any time." Takeru smiled.

For practically the rest of the day, Sholt wandered around the school almost aimlessly, checking every corner of everywhere.

 _"I know who you're looking for."_ Mimi eventually spoke up.

Sholt stopped in the corridor. "...She hates me, doesn't she?"

 _"I can't say."_ Mimi admitted. _"Maybe she really is avoiding you. If that's true, we should give her space."_

"...Maybe I really screwed up with her." He thought aloud.

 _"...Maybe..."_ Mimi said.

They were silent as the sunlight shone through the window.

 _VRAINS_

Later, Sholt was sat at his computer, scanning through the codes that Flame gave him whilst Mimi watched.

"It really does seem just random." Sholt admitted.

 _"You've been through a lot, and have been working non-stop. Maybe we should come back to this."_ Mimi suggested.

"If the answer is here, I shan't rest until I find it. That's my promise to you, remember?" Sholt stated firmly. "For your sake, I definitely will...!"

 _"Maybe you do too much for my sake."_ Mimi said, making him stop for a moment. _"All so much...even as Hotline, I feel I can only do so much for you."_

"...Well..." He smiled. "When you get free will, you can do whatever you want, however you want."

 _"That is appealing. Maybe the first thing I'll do is slap you!"_

"Huh!?" He gasped.

 _"Just kidding!"_ She laughed. _"But really though. You did so much as both Sholt and Fullcross for me."_

"Of course. For you I-" He suddenly stopped. "...That's it."

 _"What's it?"_ She asked.

"I've been looking at this all wrong." He said. "The code for free will...it isn't a code on it's own, it's a code that's implemented into the Dueling data!"

 _"The data you got from your Duels?"_ She asked.

"Yes. The data wasn't just to determine your personality, it's to create a sense of free will, and these are the pieces that unlock it!"

 _"In that case...hook me up!"_ Mimi said.

Sholt plugged his Duel Disk into his computer, and Mimi appeared on his screen, as the code for her battle data was pulled up.

"...Yes...yes, these can fit! Some of them need new codes, but they can all fit!" Sholt declared. "Free will is within sight!"

Suddenly, Mimi began beeping. _"Sholt! We got something big going on!"_

"What is it?" Sholt asked.

 _"A little pocket program...and there's a whole ton of Ignis signals coming from it!"_ Mimi cried. _"Two I don't recognise and...Ai!"_

"Three Ignis in one place? Something's happening." Sholt mumbled.

 _"Why'd this have to happen now? This seems like a meeting between Ignis...this could be incredibly important!"_ Mimi cried.

"You're right. I have to be there." Sholt said.

 _"What do you want to do?"_ Mimi asked.

He closed his eyes in thought. "...Mimi...stay here."

 _"What!?"_ Mimi cried.

"Stay here, and complete your free will code. Then transport to my Duel Disk." Sholt smiled widely. "We're gonna surprise them with you, the new, true Ignis!"

"But what about you?" Mimi asked.

"I'll be fine. I believe in you, Mimi." He nodded. "Besides, we can't put something as important as either of these events on hold. We'll do it as a team."

 _"Team Mimi and Sholt."_ Mimi said. _"Yeah...leave it to me."_

Sholt unplugged his Duel Disk and put it in his drawer, whilst taking out Fullcross' Duel Disk and putting it on. "I'm off."

 _"Already sent you the coordinates. I can't get you right in, but I'll put you in the entrance."_ Mimi nodded.

Sholt held up his arm, as the Duel Disk suddenly glowed red.

"Into the VRAINS!"

 _VRAINS_

Fullcross flew into the pocket program riding on his D-Board.

"Is this...they Cyberse World?" He marvelled for a second, then scowled. "No...just a cheap imitation. That, however..."

He was referring to a temple. As he approached, a whole swarm of strange faceless figures appeared before him.

"...Are you hostile?" Fullcross asked slowly.

The figures immediately flew at him, but Fullcross raised his hand and unleashed a bolt that destroyed all of them.

"That's a worrying yes." He hissed to himself as hew flew to the entrance of the temple and jumped off his board, walking in. When he finally reached an open room, his eyes widened.

The first thing he noticed was Revolver, sporting a new avatar in the middle of a Duel. The second was Playmaker and Ai trapped in energy spheres. The most important things though, were the two new Ignis, one that was yellow with a darkened figure, and the other a green one with an avatar the same as the ones Fullcross had just erased.

"This situation...!" Fullcross growled.

 _"Fullcross!"_ Ai suddenly cried out. _"You're here to rescue us!"_

"Fullcross?" Playmaker said.

Revolver looked over his shoulder. "I was wondering when you'd show up." The two shared a very angry glare.

 _"Eek, they suddenly became scary!"_ Ai gasped.

"Right...they know who each other are." Playmaker remembered.

The stare down intensified, until Fullcross spoke: "Playmaker, what is this situation?"

"Those are the Light and Wind Ignis. They captured us, and are against humanity." Playmaker quickly explained.

"Against humanity..." He shot a look at Revolver. "Did you instigate this, Revolver?"

"Horribly quick to judge." Revolver snapped. "My goal hasn't changed, but fortunately for my case, they decided that themselves. Even so, this situation wouldn't have changed either way."

 _"The infamous Fullcross...it is an honour to finally meet."_ The Light Ignis spoke, with an evident hint of mockery.

"So you are the Light Ignis?" Fullcross mumbled.

 _"His name is Lightning!"_ Ai cried.

 _"You're in no position to talk."_ Lightning commented.

"I quite like Lightning." Fullcross smirked using his eyes.

 _"Call me what you will. The important one here is you."_ Lightning said.

 _"Well, if you want my opinion, I'm annoyed you're interrupting!"_ The Wind Ignis said.

 _"That's Windy."_ Ai pointed.

"Windy?" Fullcross mumbled.

 _"Shut up."_ Windy shot at both of them.

"So you know who I am?" Fullcross asked.

 _"Obviously. You have quite the reputation."_ Lightning said.

"Do you know my stance on the Ignis?" Fullcross asked.

 _"Enlighten me."_ Lightning gestured with an outstretched hand.

"I believe in you Ignis. I have always been fascinated with you, and want to help you integrate and work together with humanity. Your existence, I find, is incredible." Fullcross admitted.

"How fantastical." Revolver scoffed, making Fullcross glare at him.

 _"I have to agree. Flattery will get you nowhere."_ Windy chuckled cruelly.

 _"Your words are quite kind."_ Lightning said. _"You should honour that view by coming to our side...and kindly kneeling."_ He clenched his outstretched hand.

"I don't kneel." Fullcross strongly stated. "Is that your view of humanity?"

 _"Your words speak for themselves. We are above humans. We should rule over them, correct?"_ Lightning said.

"Not what I said at all." Fullcross argued. "I want to work together with you, on equal ground."

 _"Equal ground he says!"_ Windy laughed. _"That's cute."_

"Now do you see that that ideal doesn't work with them?" Revolver questioned.

"You're still too extreme." Fullcross argued. "Ai and Flame prove that that is still true."

 _"Fullcrosssss…!"_ Ai wept.

 _"So you won't join us?"_ Lightning lowered his hand.

"I support the Ignis who wish to work with humanity. If you wish to fight that, then that makes you an enemy, reluctantly."

 _"Very reluctantly indeed."_ As soon as the words were uttered, Lightning shot a sphere at Fullcross, who just barely managed to destroy it with a bolt before it enveloped him.

"He's fast..." Fullcross huffed.

"I deflected it no problem." Revolver commented.

"Oh, gloating, are we?" Fullcross grumbled.

"Maybe because you're finally seeing that I was right?" He said.

"Again, absolutely not." The masked Duelist retorted. "Of course you'd have to show up again now like an old wound to rub this revelation in my face."

"I returned because this threat has finally revealed itself." Revolver said. "It is my destiny to crush it."

"I won't agree with that." Fullcross said. "I'll subdue this."

"Subdue, Fullcross says." Revolver scoffed.

 _"You are indeed powerful."_ Lightning commented. _"If you won't join us, we'll erase you. Perfectly, I have something for this."_ He snapped his fingers, and a new figure appeared.

This one was a BitBoot with a gold and black colouring instead of grey and red. Standing on its Duel Disk was a white Ignis with a womanly figure and purple lines all over it, with a long 'ponytail' at the back.

"Is that...an Ignis?" Playmaker questioned.

 _"Do you like her? I found her model whilst searching the web."_ Lightning said. _"All I had to do was fill her empty head with data, making her obedient to me. Of course, she is not really a true Ign-"_

"That Ignis..." Lightning stopped as Fullcross interrupted him, glaring fiercely. "How the hell did you get that Ignis!?"

 _"Did he just get riled up?"_ Windy mocked. _"Over something like this?"_

 _"What's got him so mad?"_ Ai mumbled.

"That Ignis..." Playmaker said.

"That...That Ignis...that's Beta! That's my Beta!" Fullcross yelled.

"Your Beta?" Revolver echoed.

 _"Oh? This is yours?"_ Lightning's look turned cruel. _"How interesting. Yes, I stole it from a hunter. I was wondering how someone with such inferior technology could make the body of an Ignis...but if it originally belonged to you, such a powerful coder, that makes a bit more sense."_

Lightning's posture became more lax, with his hands on his hips as he looked at her. _"Tell me then, 'Beta'. Do you know him?"_

 _"...I do."_ Beta spoke. _"He created me. Then I was stolen."_

 _"Quite amusing."_ Lightning commented.

"You-!" Fullcross was sparking with anger. "Beta was my original hope, that was stolen from me! For you to be using her in an ambition like conquering humanity...!"

 _"Has your pride been injured? Are you mad? That makes you human."_ Lightning mocked.

 _"As much as I hate to admit it, I always wanted to know where that model came from."_ Windy said. _"The thought of somebody else even attempting to recreate our perfection is insulting. Now that you're right here, about to be pummelled by your own failure. Hehehe, pretty funny!"_

"Perfection? Failure? Don't toss those words around like they're so easy to say!" Fullcross yelled.

"Calm down, they're trying to rile you up." Revolver said.

 _"But it is the truth. Anything you create could never even hope to match us."_ Windy said.

Fullcross went to yell something, but bit his tongue in time.

 _"This situation became a lot more interesting. I will have your attempt defeat you, crushing you completely and breaking your spirit against us."_ Lightning said.

 _"The true Ignis."_ Windy added.

"Break my spirit?" Fullcross chuckled with suppressed rage. "You've only sparked something dangerous. I'm taking Beta back!"

 _"Such ferocity, it's amazing."_ Lightning smiled. _"Beta, go and deal with your origin, like we have."_

 _"Of course, Master Lightning."_ Beta nodded, as her figure stepped forward.

Fullcross stopped sparking. "Do you feel nothing for me?"

 _"Nothing."_ She confirmed. _"Does that disappoint you?"_

"Yes. But it won't stop me from showing you which side you should be fighting for!" Fullcross yelled.

 _"I serve Master Lightning only."_ Beta said.

"That's only because he made you like that. My original vision-!" He stopped himself again. "I'll defeat you...and help you."

 _"If you can."_ Beta said.

"To have you Dueling alongside me..." Revolver mumbled.

"Fight your own Duel. I'm facing Beta alone." Fullcross snapped.

 _"Hey...Beta was supposed to be...can he do this?"_ Ai wondered.

"Fullcross' will hasn't swayed. If anything, he's hardened himself to fight the Ignis." Playmaker said.

"DUEL!"

 **Fullcross vs. Beta LP: 4000**

"You take the first turn." Fullcross said.

 _"Why give me the opening chance?"_ Beta questioned.

"I want to see what Lightning has given you. What you have become." Fullcross said.

 _"Fine. But not because you wish it."_ Her cards appeared before her. _"I Normal Summon **Star Prizm**."_ The monster that appeared looked like five diamonds forming a star, with a rainbow glowing orb in the middle of it.

 **Star Prizm, Level 3, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**

 _"Appear! The circuit of light!"_ The Link Square appeared above her. _"The summoning condition is 1 Level 4 or lower Prizm monster. I set Star Prizm in the Link marker."_ The monster became a beam of rainbow light that shot into the bottom arrow.

 _"Link Summon! Illuminate! Link-1! **Prizm Dawn**!"_ The monster that appeared had a white, crystal body in the shape of a spear, with glowing white eyes in a dark mask on its head. It had a cape made or six beams that were solid light, each with a different colour of the rainbow.

 **Prizm Dawn, Link-1, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1000, Arrows: Down**

 _"When Star Prizm is used to Link Summon a Link-1 Prizm, that monster gains 1000 attack."_ Dawn's robe lengthened as its light intensified, rising it to 2000 ATK. _"I now activate Prizm Dawn's effect. Once per turn, I can revive a Prizm monster to a zone it points to."_ Dawn's robe suddenly hardened into six spears of multicoloured lights forming a halo behind it, as it stabbed itself into the ground and opened up the GY portal.

 _"Return, Star Prizm!"_ The glass star reappeared. _"Appear again, circuit of light! I set Star Prizm in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Illuminate! Link-1! **Prizm Refraction**!"_ This monster had a spherical white body with a single white eye in the dark mask over the top of its body, but was surrounded in a ring of six mirrors each with a colour of the rainbow, reflecting the battle.

 **Prizm Refraction, Link-1, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1000, Arrows: Down**

 _"Due to Star Prizm's effect, Refraction gains 1000 attack."_ The monsters attack doubled. _"Now, I activate the effect of Refraction which all Prizm Link Monsters share. I can change the direction of its Link Arrow."_

 _"Change its Link Arrow!? I've never heard of a Link Monster that could do that!"_ Ai gasped.

 _"I change its arrow from down to up."_ The two Prizm's became co-linked. _"Now, Refraction's effect. Whilst it points to a Link-1 Prizm, all damage I take is reduced by that monsters attack, and then you take that reduced damage."_ The six mirrors suddenly joined together, forming a wall between them.

 _"Since it points to the 2000 attack Dawn, she can bounce back at most 2000 damage!"_ Ai panicked.

 _"I set 2 cards and end my turn."_ Beta finished. _"How will you deal with this, Fullcross?"_

"With only one monster, you set up such a tricky defence." Fullcross chuckled. "I'm at the very least glad he gave you a respectable Deck."

 _"You flatter me."_ Lightning commented.

"But you were taken before Fullcross came to be...so you don't know my experience! My turn!" Fullcross drew. "I Normal Summon Deliete Witch!" The female Deliete appeared with a giggle. "I activate Witch's effect, to destroy Deliete Pixel in my hand, triggering both of their effects! With Pixel's, I Special Summon a Deliete Token, and with Witch's, I instantly revive Pixel!" The two other Deliete's joined Witch.

 _"Three monsters instantly."_ Beta noted.

"Appear! The circuit of truth!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete monsters! I set Pixel and the Token in the markers!" The monsters became bolts of energy that zapped into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link-2! **Deliete Power Knight**!"

The monster that appeared was covered in silver armour that had electric green lines all over the edges, with a mask that glowed red through the eye holes, as it wielded two sabres of golden electricity.

 **Deliete P-0-WR-KN-1-GHT, Link-2, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Up, Down**

"I activate Power Knight's Quick Effect!" He continued. "During the turn a Deliete card I controlled or in my hand was destroyed, I can increase its ATK and the ATK of a Deliete it points to by 1000 until the End Phase! Power Output!" Power Knight's sabres intensified as its ATK became 3000, and the Deliete Witch it pointed to rose to 2500.

"Battle! Deliete Witch will attack Prizm Dawn!" He commanded.

 _"What!? If he attacks, Refraction will bounce the damage back!"_ Ai cried.

"But Dawn will be destroyed by this attack, meaning Refraction loses the monster it points to, and Power Knight can attack after that." Playmaker said.

 _"You're naïve! Continuous Trap card open! **Prizm Cross**!"_ The card showed two mirrors crossing over each other, one showing Dawn and the other showing Refraction. _"Whilst I control 2 or more Link-1 Prizm's, they cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"_

Witch shot a bolt of lightning from her staff that merely was absorbed by one of the mirrors. _"And you take the 500 damage I would have!"_ The mirror shot out a ray of light that hit Fullcross, which didn't faze him much.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3500**

"I end my turn, with Power Knight's effect ending." Fullcross finished as his ATK returned to normal.

 _"If that is all that your experience amounts to, I am not impressed."_ Beta said.

"Fullcross...that turn..." Revolver mumbled.

 _"He was holding back!"_ Windy accused.

 _"What?"_ Beta questioned.

 _"There were many other strategies he could have used in that situation, but he went for basic battle."_ Lightning commented. _"It's obvious he didn't use his best move."_

 _"You...holding back!?"_ Beta angrily cried, but Fullcross merely narrowed his eyes.

 _"Why though? Does he really not want to fight Beta?"_ Ai wondered.

 _"How dare you mock me!?"_ Beta accused. _"I'll crush you immediately for that! My turn! I use Refraction's effect to change its arrow back to bottom!"_

 _"Why would she do that!? She's lost Refraction's protection now."_ Ai pointed.

 _"I'll show you my true power."_ Beta threatened. _"I activate my Link Spell! Judgement Arrows!"_

 _"Judgement Arrows!?"_ Both Ai and Playmaker gasped.

"A Spell with Link Arrows?" Fullcross questioned as it appeared.

 _"I can only activate this card next to a monsters Link. But any Link monster that Judgement Arrows points to has its attack doubled when it battles!"_ Beta explained.

"A powerful card created by the Ignis..." Revolver took note.

"But when it leaves the field, all monsters it points to are destroyed." Fullcross read.

 _"Lightning!"_ Ai pounded on the walls of his prison. _"What is this!? Why does that Ignis, the Ignis you've filled up, have the card that destroyed Cyberse World!?"_ Lightning said nothing. _"Hey! Answer me!"_

 _"You will not learn why, because you're all being ended here by this very card."_ Beta threatened.

"I don't fear gimmicks." Fullcross quipped.

 _"Not yet. I activate Prizm Dawn's first effect to change its arrow to bottom-right, then I activate its effect to revive Star Prizm again!"_ The star diamond reappeared once more. _"Appear, the circuit of light! I set Star Prizm in the Link Marker! Link Summon! Illuminate! Link-1! **Prizm Shine**!"_ The monster that appeared almost looked like a hammer of twisting six lights with a white orb in the middle of it and spindly black limbs, with a black mask as its head with two white orbs for eyes.

 **Prizm Shine, Link-1, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1000, Arrows: Down**

 _"Due to Star Prizm, it gains 1000 attack. Then I Normal Summon a second Star Prizm, and use it to Link Summon another Prizm Shine to Judgement Arrow's final Link!"_ A second Shine quickly appeared, both of them with a boosted 2000 ATK, either side of Refraction.

"With Judgement Arrows, the attacks of Refraction and the two Shine's will reach 4000." Playmaker noted.

 _"That's really really bad!"_ Ai panicked.

 _"I'm not done!"_ Beta declared. _"I activate the effects of both Shine's, to change their Link Arrows towards Refraction!"_ The two monsters arrows now pointed to the sphere. _"And I activate their effects! Shine can increase the attack of a Link-1 Prizm it points to by 1000 until my next Standby Phase! Shining Rise!"_ The two monsters shone like spotlights on Refraction, making it glow fiercely with 4000 ATK.

 _"4-4000 attack...and with Judgement Arrows...it can become 8000!"_ Ai screamed.

 _"I'll show you true power, by ending you instantly!"_ Beta yelled. _"Battle! Prizm Refraction attacks Deliete Power Knight! And Judgement Arrows effect doubles its attack!"_ The monster gathered its mirrors together, each one gathering energy as its ATK doubled to 8000.

 _"It's that easy to take him down? How disappointing."_ Windy scoffed.

Revolver said nothing, but was looking at the situation intensely.

 _"Regret taking me so lightly as you writhe in humiliation!"_ Beta pointed.

However, Fullcross was calm. "I see he gave you a temper. That's extremely disappointing."

 _"What!?"_ Beta questioned.

Fullcross' eyes flashed angrily. "You failed to see that I'm already several steps ahead of you."

 _"That's not possible! You're about to lose!"_ Beta accused.

"Are you that blind?" Fullcross glared, making her flinch. "I activate Witch's effect, to destroy Power Knight!" The Link burst into sparkles.

 _"Why would you do that?"_ Beta wondered aloud.

"When Power Knight is destroyed by a card effect, I can negate the effects of a face-up card you control." Beta's eyes widened in realisation. "I negate Judgement Arrows!" The Link Spell greyed, making Refraction's ATK drop to 4000.

"He crippled the Link Spell." Playmaker noted.

"Your secret weapon has become merely a landmine under your own feet." Fullcross stated. "Plus, Witch's effect! I revive Deliete Pixel in defense position!" The blocky Deliete revived.

 _"He completely shut down Judgement Arrows..."_ Lightning mumbled. _"You truly are dangerous, Fullcross."_

 _"Are you saying...you anticipated this?"_ Beta breathed.

"I didn't expect Judgement Arrows. But the moment you played it, my counter was already in play." Fullcross explained. "If you think I go down so easily, you're sorely mistaken."

Beta said nothing for a moment, but then her eyes widened. _"Wait...wait! Even if you negated Judgement Arrows, your defeat hasn't changed! I can see it! Resume the attack! Refraction will attack Deliete Witch! Reflect Flash!"_ The six mirrors each shot a beam of different coloured light that skewered Witch and pushed Fullcross back.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1000**

"Pixel's effect allows me to summon a Deliete Token." Fullcross stated as it appeared in DEF Position.

"But the two Shine's will attack Pixel and the Token!" Each fired a ray of light that destroyed them. "And now, Prizm Dawn will attack you directly!" The robe turned into six rainbow spears that shot towards him. "That gloating of yours got you nowhere! I still end you!"

Fullcross remained stoic.

 _"He's not fazed at all."_ Lightning observed.

"As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Deliete Block from my hand, and once per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle!" The cube monster appeared, blocking the six spears.

 _"He stopped me...!"_ Beta gasped.

"You really couldn't anticipate that?" She winced at his words, making Fullcross look at Lightning. "How dare you, Lightning?"

 _"Dare I?"_ He echoed in confusion.

"She can't anticipate what is beyond what is in front of her, a key aspect of humanity. You haven't given her that, or extended emotions, or worries...I can tell!" He yelled. "Just how little did you care when you made data for her!?"

 _"She is meant to serve us, nothing else. Just like you humans. She doesn't need to be anywhere close to our level to do that."_ Lightning said.

Fullcross clenched his fist as it crackled with lightning. "You've thrown dirt at my most important, my most ambitious, and my hardest work by not giving her the potential she could achieve, and deserves!"

His eyes glowed with rage. "You don't just not care about humanity, you don't care about other Ignis either! Unforgivable!"

"Fullcross..." Playmaker mumbled.

Revolver closed his eyes for a moment, as if in contemplation.

 _"Your words don't faze me. This is merely a clashing of ideals that neither of us will back down from. Your little tantrum is pointless."_ Lightning stated.

"Then I'll punish you with action." Fullcross growled.

 _"You can try. After you've finished with her."_ Lightning said, gesturing to Beta.

 _"E-Even if you negated Judgement Arrows, I still have an overwhelming advantage!"_ Beta seemed to be shaken. _"I set a card and end my turn!"_

"If you don't know it, then let me show you, Beta! The power of foresight, and true human thought!" Fullcross declared as he drew. "The first turn, I wanted to see your potential. Now that I know...I'm getting serious!"

 _"Isn't it a bit late to be getting serious?"_ Windy mocked. _"He's in a losing situation."_

"You truly lack foresight." Revolver smirked, making Windy glare at him. "Saying that he'll lose, that I'll lose, that these situations are hopeless...how close-minded!"

"Did you just agree with me?" Fullcross asked him.

"Focus on your own Duel." Revolver told him.

"Don't lose yours." Fullcross muttered as he checked his hand. "I Normal Summon Deliete Linker." The small diamond-shaped Deliete monster appeared next to Block. "Appear, the circuit of truth! The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete's, I set Linker and Block in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link-2! **Deliete Unit Core**!"

The monster that appeared looked like a large spherical glass core that had several different coloured glowing orbs inside of it, like a gumball machine, as four spring-like mechanical arms with three-pronged claws extended off of it, and a small cylinder acted as its head with spinning golden eyes in it.

 **Deliete UN-1-T-C-0-RE, Link-2, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 1300, Arrows: Left, Bottom-Right**

"When Unit Core is Link Summoned, I can add a Deliete card from my Deck to my hand, under the condition that Unit Core cannot be used as Link Material." Fullcross explained.

 _"I won't allow you to do what you want! I activate the Trap, **Prizm Ray**!"_ The card showed Prizm Shine shooting out a ray of light that pierced through Tragoedia. _"When my opponent activates a card or effect whilst I control a Link-1 Prizm, I can negate that effect and destroy it!"_ The Trap shot a ray of light that pierced through Unit Core and destroyed it.

"Deliete Linker's effect resolves at the end of this chain!" Fullcross reminded her. "As it was used for the Link Summon of a Link-2 or higher Deliete, I can revive Deliete Witch in defense position!" The female Deliete reappeared. "And now, Unit Core's second effect! When it is destroyed by a card effect, I can target a face-up card you control and destroy it! I choose Deliete Cross!" The Trap burst into sparkles.

 _"It's obvious he is outpacing her..."_ Lightning said.

"I now activate the Spell, Deliete Upload, and destroy it with Witch's effect, triggering her second effect. With Upload's effect I revive Deliete Block, and with Witch's I revive Pixel." The two monsters returned. "Appear again, the circuit of truth! The summoning conditions are 2 Deliete monsters! I set Pixel and Block in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link-2! **Deliete Quick** **Scout!"**

This Deliete Link was actually tiny, smaller then the normal Deliete monsters, so small it could fit into the palm of a hand. It had four sharp insect wings made of light and a stinger 'nose' under two red goggled eyes that shone like searchlights as a lightbulb on its head glowed brightly. It had two red lances for handsthat were actually twice its own height, but it was perfectly balanced.

 **Deliete QU-1-CK-SC-0-UT, Link-2, Thunder, WIND, ATK: 1100, Arrows: Right, Bottom-Left**

"Battle! Deliete Quick Scout attacks Prizm Dawn!" The tiny Deliete shot forward.

 _"Quick Scout has less attack then Dawn!"_ Beta stated.

"It's painful that you can't see my intention." Fullcross hissed. "When Quick Scout attacks, it can destroy the opponents monster without battling! Vital Needle!" The monster spun like a drill and pierced through Dawn, destroying it instantly. "I end my turn."

 _"That was...is he still holding back?"_ Ai whispered.

"I don't know." Playmaker admitted.

"Can you really not see past what's right in front of you?" Fullcross called out to her.

 _"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything a human like you has to say, creator or not. Following Master Lightning's orders is my only objective!"_ She yelled.

"But if that's all you focus on..." He whispered.

"Playmaker! Ai! Fullcross!"

They were all interrupted by the arrival of Soulburner and the other Knights of Hanoi.

 _"Ai! Did the Knights of Hanoi capture you!?"_ Flame called.

 _"No! It's Windy and Lightning who did this!"_ Ai pointed.

 _"More arrived. Let's lock them up too."_ Windy said, causing Lightning to shoot more spheres at them.

 _"I've got this!"_ Flame said as he held up a sphere that cancelled them out.

"Kusanagi's program worked!" Soulburner nodded.

Flame freed Playmaker and Ai as the group plus the Knights rallied behind the Dueling Revolver and Fullcross.

 _"Getting confident because you're free?"_ Windy questioned. _"Unfortunately, the duo you're betting on are both about to lose. Get on with it, already, you."_ He was referring to Beta.

 _"Right. I must win. My turn."_ Beta drew. _"I equip Prizm Refraction with **Prizm Illusion**!"_ The card showed Prizm Dawn splitting up into three mirrored copies of itself. _"The equipped Prizm can attack a number of times each turn equal to the number of Link-1 Prizm monsters I control, under the condition that other monsters I control cannot attack, and it is unaffected by my opponents card effects!"_

"Hold on!" Fullcross said. "Stop for a moment!"

 _"I told you to shut up!"_ Beta yelled.

"No, think about this! This could help benefit you in this Duel!" Fullcross yelled.

 _"What are you talking about!?"_ Beta said.

"Just stop and think. Observe. If you keep attacking and countering wildly like this, It can harm you." Fullcross spoke rapidly so that she couldn't retort. "Think about your next move after the first, and the opponents moves in kind."

"What is Fullcross doing?" Soulburner thought aloud.

 _"That Ignis...don't tell me..."_ Flame figured it out.

 _"Is he an idiot?"_ Windy muttered. _"Helping the opponent...must be that stupid sentimentality humans tend to have. What a lead weight."_

"You're short-sighted and close-minded, but that's not your fault. You still have so much potential...use it!" Fullcross shouted. "Look ahead! Further then what you know!"

 _"...Look...ahead..."_ Beta mumbled.

 _"...You truly are dangerous."_ Lightning whispered.

Beta paused for a moment. Thinking, reading, then her eyes widened. _"I see it...I see your next moves."_

"Good. So what will you do?" Fullcross asked.

Beta nodded. _"I can't beat you this turn. But I can wipe your field clean! I use the effects of both Shine's to double Refraction's attack!"_ Once again the monsters power rose to 4000. _"Then I use Refraction's effect to change its arrow to left, pointing at a Shine!"_

 _"She regained that defence."_ Ai pointed.

 _"Battle! Prizm Refraction attacks Deliete Witch!"_ She pointed.

"I activate Witch's Quick Effect, to destroy Quick Scout!" The tiny Link vanished. "Quick Scout's effect! When it's destroyed by a card effect, I can revive a Deliete with its effects negated, under the condition that it is destroyed during the End Phase! I revive Unit Core! And with Witch's effect, I revive Deliete Pixel!" The Link and Level 4 both rose up from the GY portal.

"Now I activate Pixel's effect to destroy Unit Core, triggering its effect!" He continued. "I destroy Judgement Arrows!"

"If Judgement Arrows is destroyed, all three Prizm's will go too!" Soulburner realised.

 _"This is what I saw...and I know that I can stop it! Continuous Trap, **Prizm Wall**!"_ The card showed Prizm Refraction being protected by rays of light forming a crisscrossing fence. _"As I control a Link-1 Prizm, I target any other card I control, and it cannot be destroyed by my opponents card effects! Obviously, I choose Judgement Arrows!"_ Rays of light crossed in front of the Link Spell, which prevented it from self-destructing.

"You knew it that time." Sholt was smiling behind his mask.

 _"Don't sound proud. Refraction's attack will continue and destroy Witch! Reflect Flash!"_ The Link destroyed the Deliete once again.

"Pixel's effect summons a Token." He reminded her.

 _"Due to Illusion, Refraction can attack twice more, destroying Pixel and the Token!"_ Beta declared as mirror copies of Refraction echoed the attack, wiping Fullcross' field clean. _"With that, I end my turn."_

"I knew you could do it." Fullcross nodded.

 _"Quit saying things like that...it's frustrating!"_ Beta was irked. _"I don't want to learn anything from you humans."_

"Decide that for yourself." Fullcross stated firmly, which made her flinch again.

Suddenly, a beeping sound filled the air.

 _"That's...uh...you, Fullcross."_ Ai stated awkwardly.

Fullcross tapped his Duel Disk, and Mimi popped up. _"Sholt! Ack! Wait...!"_

"It's alright, I think everyone present knows." Fullcross told her.

"I didn't!" Veran gasped. "Fullcross is Sholt Giro!? Son of the father who is so high in SOL Technologies!?"

"Sorry, Veran. You were the only one I didn't tell this to, in case of your reaction." Revolver admitted.

 _"We knew. Had to check up on all you Tower of Hanoi incident lot."_ Windy said.

 _"The only one we couldn't find was you, Fullcross."_ Lightning admitted. _"You hide very well. That's where Beta's short memory came in. It was easy to connect the dots between your loss of her, and the appearance of Fullcross."_

 _"Can I talk, please!?"_ Mimi cried out. _"Sholt...it's ready!"_

"It is!?" He gasped.

Mimi held up a screen full of code, with only one piece missing, and the fitting code next to it. _"Just this one piece to go. I...I know this isn't the best situation, but I wanted you to do it, because we should do it together...and you deserve it."_

 _"That's...!"_ Windy gasped.

"The code for free will..." Revolver muttered.

 _"So they figured it out."_ Flame said.

"Mimi..." Fullcross whispered.

"If that code is completed, that one will become an Ignis." Specter said. "Master Revolver..."

"Let him." Revolver said. "This is his dream...I won't crush it."

"Revolver…" Fullcross mumbled.

"But know this, Fullcross. Mimi becomes our target." Revolver warned him.

"...Yeah." He nodded. "Mimi...here we go."

 _"Quit talking like that!"_ Suddenly, a giant Data Storm erupted around Windy. _"You...copying that code that makes us above humanity...! It's practically blasphemy! I'll destroy it!"_ The Data Storm shot forward.

 _"Sholt...!"_ Mimi gasped.

"Like hell you will!" Fullcross unleashed a powerful electrical blast from both of his hands that clashed with the storm, blasting everybody but Fullcross, Revolver, Windy, Beta and Lightning backwards

 _"For some junk copy to be given OUR code...just the thought makes me sick! I won't allow such a trash ideal!"_ Windy raged.

"Don't call our dream trash, and don't call Mimi junk!" Fullcross shouted. "Mimi is...the key to all of this! To deciding the fate of all Ignis AND humans here, especially me and her!"

The storm broke apart, and Fullcross quickly pulled up the code. "I'll show you!"

 _"Don't you DARE!"_ Windy yelled.

Fullcross completed the code, before uploading it into Mimi, who shivered violently.

A silence fell over everything.

"...Mimi...how do you feel?" Fullcross spoke.

 _"...About the same."_ She admitted.

"...What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

 _"Huh? Pink. Why?"_ She asked.

"I didn't give you a favourite colour." He confirmed.

She blinked twice, then her eyes turned up in a smile.

 _"Pink...pink! My favourite colour is pink!"_ Mimi cheered as she began dancing on top of his Duel Disk. _"And I like ice cream even though I can't eat it, and I wanna download so many videos I don't even know the contents of, and I can bring up all these things without having to have it pre-determined. I WANNA EAT THE CODE OF A PICTURE OF A BURGER 'CAUSE I CAN!"_

 _"She...she did it! She gained free will!"_ Flame marvelled.

 _"Whoooooo!"_ Ai cheered.

 _"That FAKE stole our uniqueness!"_ Windy seethed.

Lightning's eyes narrowed.

 _"We did it, Sholt!"_ Mimi smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Mimi...we finally did it." He nodded, as she stretched up and hugged his mask.

 _"I have all these new thoughts and ideas I didn't have before...but all I can feel right now is happiness, at being with you, and giving you this big old hug that I couldn't do before."_

"Yes...the reason why you couldn't hug like this before is because you're strangling me." Fullcross coughed.

 _"Ah! Sorry!"_ She released his neck. _"I'm an Ignis! I'm a real Ignis!"_ Mimi danced around, before stopping. _"Hey, that Ignis over there...don't tell me..."_ Mimi looked at Beta, particularly her chest, then at her own flat chest, then started crying. _"Sholt! I suddenly have envy and anxiety and jealousy!"_

"Ah, sorry, can't help you there." Fullcross shrugged.

"...So, you really did it." Revolver said. "Don't expect a 'well done'."

 _"Revolver...I just decided I hate you."_ Mimi then blew a raspberry.

"You should. Because now you're on the list." Revolver said.

 _"It's on MY list!"_ They turned to Windy, who was stamping his foot. _"You stole our code and used it to make some knockoff!"_

"Mimi isn't a knockoff." He held her out. "She's a real Ignis now. One that I made, to prove that we can live together!"

 _"That stupid ideal...!"_ Windy seethed. _"Lightning! What are you doing to do about this!?"_

 _"Just now obtaining free will...thinking about it both angers and intrigues me."_ Lightning's neutral expression didn't match his claim. _"But tell me now, Mimi. For Ignis, this has become a battle of different viewpoints. Now that you have free will, you should decide which one you follow."_

 _"Wait...are you saying you're inviting it to join us!?"_ Windy seethed. _"That's-!?"_

 _"Let us see the decision."_ Lightning silenced him.

 _"I can now. I can decide to go with them."_ Mimi nodded. _"I could, I could...would you be sad, Sholt?"_

"Of course I would. It would probably completely crush me." Fullcross admitted.

 _"Yeah, I know you would. So of course I won't!"_ Mimi declared. _"Sholt and I have been a team for years, fighting together and being together. And now that you think I have free will, I'll just abandon him!? No way! Now that I have it, I'm going to make even more memorable and amazing experiences with Sholt! Because he and I are a team! No, more then a team, best friends! No, more then that, closer then the most intimate of lovers!"_

"You're going too far." Fullcross said.

 _"I am, aren't I!?"_ She cried a bit too overdramatically. _"It's so fun!"_

 _"Of course, that's the answer I expected. No harm in trying, though. We'll just erase you."_ Lightning threatened.

 _"Right! Once I'm done with you, Revolver, those two are next! Resume the Duel!"_ Windy yelled.

 _"I must destroy Mimi as well. Resume the Duel!"_ Beta said.

 _"Let's fight them, together, Fullcross!"_ Mimi pumped her fists. _"Because that's what I want to do, with my free will!"_

"It's not much different from us before." Fullcross stated.

 _"But even so, that's what I truly wanna do. Us fight together."_ Mimi admitted.

"I'm glad." Fullcross nodded. "Let's go, Mimi! Our turn!"

 _"We Normal Summon **Deliete Tuning**!"_ The monster that appeared was completely flat, and took the shape of a music note with the head shooting out and curving around, like a long strand of zigzagging hair that was actually lightning. It had two pixelated eyes with eyelashes to make it appear female, with two little feet made up of purple and yellow rings.

 **Deliete TU-N-1-NG, Level 1, Tuner, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Then we activate the Spell, Deliete Uncover, and destroy it with Tuning's effect, but still reviving Deliete Witch!" The female monster returned. "Now Tuning's effect! If itself or another Deliete card is destroyed, we can target a Deliete monster, and make its attack any Level from 1 to 8!"

 _"We make Tuning's Level become 5!"_ Mimi said as the Tuner's Level changed.

"And since Uncover was destroyed, we can revive it as a monster." The Spell returned as a ghostly figure.

 _"What are you planning n-?"_ Beta stopped, then looked at the field again. _"...You're-!"_

"So you can see it. Then let me show you!" Fullcross said.

 _"I'll leave it to you, Fullcross!"_ Mimi said.

"I tune my now Level 5 Deliete Tuning to my Level 3 Deliete Uncover!" Bolts of green lightning suddenly fell from nowhere that zapped the two monsters, turning them into pixels that formed two rings, one green with a 5 next to it and one orange with a 3 next to it, before the rings combined together.

 _"Both of them...Tuning..."_ Lightning mumbled.

Eight rings appeared as the 5 and 3 totalled up into eight, and the outline of a figure appeared in the rings, gaining a full body as it flew through each of the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! **Deliete Noise Synchroniser**!"

The monster that appeared looked like a heavily built vanguard with bulky silver armour and giant arms as big as itself, with ironically short stumpy legs. It had speakers all over its body, on its shoulders and palms, as its rather heavily armoured head was wearing a pair of headphones that had spikes on the heads. It's body pulsed with fluctuating lights like those on a noise detector. Where it would have shoulder guards, it instead had two giant mikes with spikes on them, like maces, that pulsed like a heartbeat.

 **Deliete N-01-SE-SYN-CR-0-N-1-SR, Level 8, Thunder, EARTH, ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800**

At the same moment, Revolver had Synchro Summoned Borreload Savage Dragon, the two Synchro monsters practically side-by-side from their massive sizes.

 _"Synchro Summoning!? He was still capable of something like this!?"_ Beta gasped.

 _"This is why I hate humans! They keep doing these unexpected things!"_ Windy raged.

"If you think this is unpredictable, you truly don't know humans." Revolver said.

 _"Fullcross Synchro Summoned...aw, but it doesn't have enough attack to defeat Prizm Refraction."_ Ai mumbled.

 _"No, Ai, we've already won."_ Mimi said. _"You can tell, can't you?"_

 _"This...cannot...!"_ Beta panicked.

"I activate Witch's effect to self-destruct, triggering her effect to revive Pixel. Plus, Noise Synchroniser's effect activates! When another Deliete is destroyed, I can return 1 card you control to the hand. I choose Judgement Arrows!" The Link Spell finally vanished.

 _"And now, your Prizm's are destroyed by Judgement Arrows!"_ Mimi declared as the three Links exploded.

 _"Damnit!"_ Beta cursed.

"Battle! Deliete Pixel will attack you directly!" Fullcross declared as the monster shot pixels like bullets from a revolver, peppering the Ignis.

 **Beta's LP: 2700**

"And this will end it! Noise Synchroniser attacks you directly! Volume Crash!" The Synchro unleashed a devastating soundwave from its speakers and mikes that smashed into Beta and knocked her all the way back into the wall, where her BitBoot vanished.

 **Beta's LP: 0**

 _"We did it!"_ Mimi cheered. _"I feel ecstatic!"_

"Obviously, we won." Revolver said. "Now, I will erase you."

"Wait, Revolver!" Fullcross growled.

But it was his Knights who each produced a virus orb that created black spikes that stabbed through Windy, causing him to disintegrate slowly.

"Revolver!" Fullcross yelled as he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Damn you!"

 _"Lightning!"_ Ai called out, actually prompting the Light Ignis to leap into action and retrieve Windy and Beta.

"Do you think I provoked something?" Revolver asked, unfazed. "This was the outcome from the beginning."

 _"But if you kill them, you're no better! Because they're alive too!"_ Mimi argued.

"Did you get confident now you have free will?" Revolver muttered.

"You won't listen...I know that." Fullcross admitted as he released him, before turning to Lightning. "Lightning! You've lost here. Return Beta, and listen to reason."

 _"I thought I told you your words don't affect me."_ He responded. _"You've damaged Windy and filled Beta's head with silly thoughts I'll have to wipe clean. I think it's evident what this is: a declaration of war."_

"War?" Soulburner echoed.

 _"Let me show you something."_ Lightning clicked his fingers, and his shadowed figure revealed itself.

"Jin!" Yusaku gasped, making Fullcross' eyes narrow.

At the same time, three figures appeared, two seemingly human and one an Ignis.

 _"Bohman! And the other one! Um...Haru!"_ Ai identified them.

 _"And that...that's Net, the Ignis we fought before!"_ Mimi said.

 _"These are A.I that I created, for the purpose of unifying the Ignis into a single, perfect being."_ Lightning explained.

 _"Those are the ones who use Judgement Arrows, which destroyed Cyberse World!"_ Flame gasped. _"Lightning...don't tell me-!"_

 _"For the sake of my ambition...I destroyed Cyberse World myself."_ Lightning darkly explained.

 _"You!?"_ Ai cried.

"You did something like that?" Fullcross suppressed his rage.

 _"This is my declaration of war. Our faction, against humanity."_ Lightning warned. _"We will meet again."_ Suddenly, all of the Ignis boarded D-Boards and flew off.

"Stop! Get back here!" Soulburner yelled as he, Playmaker and the Knights gave chase.

 _"Are we going after them?"_ Mimi asked.

"No...not yet." Fullcross sighed. "Mimi, a fear of mine has come to pass...we have to fight the Ignis. Our coexistence is threatened."

 _"...Maybe. But ours isn't. In fact, it grew stronger today."_ She said. _"With free will, I wholeheartedly say...you're my other, Sholt. I'll be by your side. Always."_

"Thank you, Mimi." Fullcross said.

 _Star Prizm: If this card is used to Link Summon a 'Prizm' monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK._

 _Prizm Dawn: Once per turn, you can change the direction of this cards Link Arrow. You can Special Summon 1 'Prizm' monster from your GY to your zone this card points to, you can only use this effect of this cards name once per turn._

 _Prizm Refraction:_ Once per turn, you can change the direction of this cards Link Arrow. Whilst this card points to a 'Prizm' Link Monster, all damage you take is reduced by that monsters ATK, then your opponent takes damage equal to the reduced damage.

Prizm Cross: Whilst you control 2 or more 'Prizm' Link Monsters, 'Prizm' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

Deliete P-0-WR-KN-1-GHT: 2 'Deliete' monsters. Once per turn (Quick Effect) if a 'Deliete' card you controlled or in your hand was destroyed this turn, you can increase this cards ATK by 1000 until the End Phase, and if it points to a 'Deliete' monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can negate the effects of 1 card your opponent controls.

 _Prizm Shine: Once per turn, you can change the direction of this cards Link Arrow. Once per turn, you can increase the ATK of a 'Prizm' Link Monster this card points to by 1000, until the next Standby Phase._

 _Deliete UN-1-T-C-0-RE: 2 'Deliete' monsters. If this card is Link Summoned, you can add 1 'Deliete' card from your Deck to your hand, but this card cannot be used as Link Material this turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can target 1 card your opponent controls, destroy it. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Prizm Ray: When your opponent activates a card or effect whilst you control a Link-1 'Prizm' monster, you can negate that card/effect and destroy it._

 _Deliete QU-1-CK-SC-0-UT: 2 'Deliete' monsters. When this card attacks an opponents monster, you can destroy that monster without conducting battle. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 'Deliete' monster from your GY with its effects negated, but it is destroyed during the End Phase._

 _Prizm Illusion: Equip only to a 'Prizm' Link Monster, it can attack a number of times each turn equal to the number of 'Prizm' Link monsters you control, but other monsters you control cannot declare an attack if you do. The equipped monster is unaffected by your opponents card effects._

 _Prizm Wall: If you control a 'Prizm' Link Monster, you can target 1 other card you control, it cannot be destroyed by card effects whilst you control this card. If this card is destroyed, destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

 _Deliete TU-N-1-NG: You can destroy 1 'Deliete' card you control or in your hand. If this card or a 'Deliete' card you control or in your hand is destroyed, you can target 1 'Deliete' monster you control and declare a Level from 1 to 8, that monsters Level becomes the declared Level until the End Phase. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Deliete N-01-SE-SYN-CR-0-N-1-SR: 1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Deliete' monsters. If this card battles an opponents monster with more ATK, that monster loses 1000 ATK and this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step. If a 'Deliete' card you control or in your hand is destroyed, you can return 1 card your opponent controls to the hand. If this card is destroyed, you can target up to 2 'Deliete' cards in your Graveyard; add them to your hand. You can only use each effect of this cards name once per turn._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **It's here everybody! Chapter 30 is here! I'm better now! Well, I'm still sick for the rest of my life, but I'm much better now! And Chapter 30 is finally here for real everybody! Thank you for waiting so long!**

 **I've still been very busy, so I can't say when 31 will be out, but man does it feel good to post this one! I hope you all enjoyed it! If you don't know what I'm talking about, I got a chronic illness and was away for a long while. But now I'm recovering well, and was somehow able to write this chapter. Procrastination, that's how.**

 **And I've finally brought us into the war arc. Took me long enough. But I'll see you all in the next chapter, because you've waited for this long enough!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Beginning and Ending Tales

Dion Giro slowly sat down in front of his computer, sighing in satisfaction as he settled in for his main project: The Better Faction. He was so busy nowadays, what with continuously climbing the ranks at SOL whilst he also ran this group. But soon...everything would be his.

"Earth." He spoke.

The Earth Ignis appeared on the screen. _"...Yes?"_

"I understand you had a little meeting with Playmaker." Dion said, leaning on one of his hands. "What was that about?"

 _"...Confirming something."_ Was all Earth said.

Dion rolled his eyes. The Ignis was never one for conversation, but it was the only one they had on their side. Yes, they had the data from the Earth, Wind and Dark Ignis', but Earth was the only one actually with them. "No need to worry about it. It's none of my concern. Now that we have the Dark Ignis' key data, we no longer have to fret over Playmaker. Leave that to SOL."

 _"...There is something else."_ Earth admitted.

"Oh?" Dion asked.

Earth was silent for a second, almost as if debating whether he should say or not. _"...I have been looking for the Water Ignis, Aqua."_

"What!?" Dion gasped. "Really?"

 _"Yes."_ Earth nodded.

"Excellent! If we find the Water Ignis, we will have four Keys." Dion smiled. "Meaning that we are so close to obtaining Nucleus."

 _"Aqua is...important to me._ " Earth said. _"...Please help me retrieve her."_

"Of course! Of course! I'll bring in Exec immediately! He should be more then capable in helping find her, yes?" Dion suggested.

 _"Yes."_ Earth nodded.

Dion grinned. "Finally, the pieces are falling into place. Nucleus will be mine, and a perfect world will be born!"

 _VRAINS_

 _"Sholt! Hey, Sholt!"_

"What is it, Mimi?"

 _"I just watched a 10 hour loop video!"_

"Why?"

 _"Because I can! With my free will!"_

Sholt and Mimi were in the library at school at one of the computers. She was bouncing around from the screen to his Duel Disk all giddy.

"How is that working out for you?" Sholt asked with a smile.

 _"Great! Me, Ai and Flame made a chat room!"_ She smiled as a new tab appeared, showing a chat room with little chibi head versions of Ai, Flame and Mimi. "Do you like it? Those two just use it to cry about Lightning and Windy a lot, though."

"Mm..." Sholt frowned. "I can't believe it's come to this, the worst possible outcome I envisioned."

 _"It is pretty sad...but we're gonna kick their asses, right?"_ Mimi beamed.

"...Yeah. We are." Sholt agreed, looking a bit shocked. "We can't let Lightning get away with what he's done. Also, hearing you swear is kind of unnerving."

 _"I've gone through ALL the bad words!"_ She declared, proudly.

"Sholt."

Both Sholt and Mimi on the screen jumped at the voice, and Mimi hid as Sholt looked up. "Oh, hello Ms. Fuya."

The teacher adjusted her glasses. "I know I shouldn't be asking a student this, but have you seen Mr. Udoa? He seems to rush off after all of his lessons the past few days."

"No, sorry..." He said.

"Hm...that's alright, Sholt. You have a good day now." She then walked off.

 _"We really haven't seen Kris around either."_ Mimi noted. _"Do you think he's okay?"_

"I hope so..." Sholt mumbled. "I don't want to lose him too..."

 _VRAINS_

"Go! Do you have any idea what you are doing!?"

"My mind is made up, Taleweaver. Don't try to stop me."

Go and Kris, disguising himself with a hoodie, were storming through the halls of SOL Technology's main lab.

"Like hell you do!" Kris yelled. "Implanting an A.I. into your brain...what has possessed you to make you agree to this!?"

"It is the only way I can get stronger." Go responded.

"Get stronger? Why? When were you ever about getting stronger!?" Kris shouted.

"I must defeat Playmaker in order to move on with my life." Go went on.

"And what about all the children at the orphanage, huh? What about their lives!? Have you just forgotten them!?" Kris grabbed his shoulder.

Go easily threw him off. "I'm no use to anybody if I'm not the strongest. You may be content with staying at the same level but I'm not!"

"Quit saying such selfish things!" Kris hissed. "If your like this now, the Go Onizuka I know may die with an A.I implanted in his head. I'm not gonna let you do whatever the hell you want when all those kids look up to you!"

"Are you going to try and stop me, Taleweaver?" Go narrowed his eyes.

"Of course! If your losses have clouded your vision, then my win against you can snap you out of it!" Kris declared.

"You're deluding yourself, just like one of your fairy tales." Go challenged. "I'm searching for strength. Someone like you who is content with fantasies can't win."

"What a cocky attitude. Back that up, damnit!" Kris activated his Duel Disk. "I'm not letting you go through with this!"

"I'll agree to that, out of respect for you as a fellow bounty hunter. But only if you win." Go said as he activated his own.

 _AR Field Zone activated._ Their Duel Disks beeped.

"DUEL!"

 **Kris vs. Go LP: 4000**

"I'm going first!" Kris materialised his hand. "I activate the Field Spell, Zombie World!"

"As expected." Go commented.

"And the Continuous Spell, Call of the Mummy. Since I control no monsters, I can use its effect to Special Summon the Zombie-Type Il Blud from my hand." A demonic looking monster dressed like a prisoner appeared. "Then I Normal Summon Glow-Up Bloom. I tune my Level 1 Bloom to my Level 6 Il Blud! Synchro Summon! Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon!" The demonic undead dragon appeared with a roar. "Necro Dragon gains 100 attack and defense for every Zombie on both fields and graveyards!" The monsters ATK rose to 2700.

"When Glow-Up Bloom is used for a Synchro Summon, I can banish it to add a Level 6 or higher Zombie from my Deck to my hand, but since I have Zombie World out, I can Special Summon it instead! My choice is Doomking Balerdroch!" The demonic skull king appeared with 2800 ATK. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Still relying on Zombies. You may have changed your profession, but you refuse to evolve." Go stated.

"I became a bounty hunter because I was following you! Because I trusted and believed in you!" Kris said. "So how can you say be saying things now like submitting yourself to experiments for your own gain?"

"You can't understand my feelings. My turn." Go began. "As my opponent controls more monsters then me, I can Special Summon Dinowrestler Pankratops from my hand." A bulky humanoid triceratops in green wrestling gear appeared with 2600 ATK. "And as I control a Dinowrestler, I can Normal Summon Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi without Tributing." An orange humanoid mamenchisaurus appeared with 2200.

"Due to Zombie World, they're both treated as Zombie's, and Necro Dragon gains attack!" The Synchro rose to 2900 ATK.

"I now activate the Continuous Spell, Dinomuscle. All my Dinowrestler's gain 400 attack." Pankratops' ATK became 3000 whilst Eskrimamenchi's became 2600. "I'll remind you of my strength! Battle! Pankratops attacks Red-Eyes Zombie Necro Dragon!"

"Even so, it's only 100 damage, and Eskrimamenchi cannot defeat Balerdroch!" Kris stated.

"Your strategy is easy to see." Go berated him. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Twin Twisters, to discard Dinowrestler Systegosaur, and destroy Zombie World and your set card!" The two twisters shot out from the Spell and destroyed the cards.

"Damn...!" Kris gasped.

"Now my Dinowrestler's are no longer Zombie's, meaning Necro Dragon's attack drops! Go, Pankratops!" The green monster brutally slammed into the dragon, making it burst into sparkles.

 **Kris' LP: 3700**

"Now I activate Pankratops' Quick Effect!" Go continued. "Once per turn, I can tribute a Dinowrestler to target a card you control and destroy it! I tribute Pankratops itself to destroy Balerdroch!" Both monsters exploded.

"He couldn't use that effect with Zombie World on the field, because Balerdroch would have negated it..." Kris mumbled.

"And now Eskrimamenchi will attack you directly!" The dinosaur leapt forward and smacked Kris to the ground with his bone clubs.

 **Kris' LP: 1100**

"I set a card and end my turn. Your moves are predictable, Taleweaver." Go berated him. "Your unwillingness to evolve makes you vulnerable!"

"At least I don't toss away my ideals! My turn!" Kris countered. "I activate the effect of the Haunted Shrine you destroyed! By banishing it, I can revive Doomking Balerdroch with its effects negated!" The skull monster once again appeared on the field. "Now I activate the Spell, Zombie Necronize! As I control a Level 5 or higher Zombie, I can take control of Eskrimamenchi until the End Phase!" The dino's eyes turned red as it joined Balerdroch's side. "I'll finish this with your own monster and snap you out of it!"

"Don't talk like you've won! I activate my Trap card, Back to the Front!" Go countered. "With this, I revive Systegosaur!" A humanoid stegosaurus appeared. "When Systegosaur is Special Summoned, I can add a Dinowrestler or World Dino Wrestling from my Deck to my hand. I choose Dinowrestler Martial Ampa."

"That's...a hand trap? Damn!" Kris cursed. "This is all I can do...Balerdroch attacks Systegosaur!"

"I discard Martial Ampa to negate Systegosaur's destruction and end the Battle Phase." Go said.

"I...end my turn. Meaning Eskrimamenchi goes back to you, so you can't revive Ampa!" The dino returned to its owner.

"Are you frustrated?" Go asked, making Kris grit his teeth. "Are you feeling powerless? Weak? Am I a towering blockade in your path?"

"You're not some kind of obstacle...we're supposed to be a team." Kris muttered. "But I can't deny...that this is infuriating."

"Remember this feeling. My turn." Go drew. "I Normal Summon Dinowrestler Capaptera." A humanoid pterodactyl stood next to the other two. "Appear, my circuit! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Dinowrestlers! I set Eskrimamenchi, Systegosaur, and Capaptera in the Link Markers!" The three dino's all shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link-3! Dinowrestler King T-Wrextle!" The Link-3 Dinowrestler appeared with a powerful roar. "King T-Wrextle gains 1000 ATK from the Link Material Capaptera!" The monster's muscles bulked as it was boosted to 4400 ATK.

"Shit!" Kris swore.

"Taleweaver...to move forward, I'll sever my bond with you." Go threatened. "Battle! Dinowrestler King T-Wrextle attacks Doomking Balerdroch! Jurassic Howl!" The dinosaur monster let out a roar before destroying Balerdroch with a powerful punch, causing Kris to be knocked onto his back.

 **Kris' LP: 0**

 **Go: WIN!**

"Shit..." Kris whispered.

"This is the reality of things, Taleweaver." Go told him. "I'm going through with this experiment." He then walked towards the opposite door as it opened and several doctors ushered him in.

"Wait! Go!" Kris jumped to his feet and ran after him just as the doors closed and he banged his fist against it angrily. "Go! GO!"

He stood outside the closed door for a moment, head hung low.

"What am I doing...?" He whispered to himself. "I can't protect anyone like this. Everybody else is getting stronger whilst I'm still trying to stay the same...but even still..." He clenched his fist resting on the door. "I just can't accept change this drastic...! So what am I supposed to do!?"

Then he heard a beeping, and he slowly tapped his Duel Disk as a holographic screen appeared depicting the Den City Orphanage Owner. "Oh, Miss Himiki."

"Kris, I-I mean Taleweaver...sorry for calling you in the middle of work, I know how busy you are." She said. "Is Go there with you?"

"He's..." Kris frowned at the door. "In a meeting. Sorry."

"That's alright. I was just calling to thank you both for the donation this month. The children are all very grateful as usual." She smiled. "They made a bunch of pictures of you as usual, and some even got adopted this week!"

"That's great, Miss Himiki. That's really great." He smiled softly.

"Come visit again soon, won't you?" She said. "They'd love to see you."

"I will. Promise." Kris nodded.

"Take care, Taleweaver. We're all rooting for you both, no matter what." She said as the call ended.

Kris let his arm hang limp. "No matter what..."

He smiled softly. "Right. I can improve. I can change. I can still be the person everybody needs. But I don't have to abandon my ideals for it. I never will. I'll take my own step forward, holding onto what's most important."

 _VRAINS_

The next day, Earth using his tree avatar and Exec were flying in VRAINS on their D-Boards.

 _"Her signal is close. Somewhere around here."_ Earth said.

"The Water Ignis, huh? We haven't heard from her at all. It's kind of exciting." Exec spoke casually. "So, what's she like? Y'know her, right?"

 _"...Yes...well..."_ Earth looked away.

"Ooooooooh." Earth turned to Exec to find him grinning slyly.

 _"...What's that look?"_ Earth asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Exec chuckled.

 _"I think that look is-"_ He stopped suddenly. _"Here!"_

"Here? I'll help!" The two of them stopped as they held their hands out, as a portal opened, leading into a closed-off pocket space with a blue Ignis in a cage.

 _"Aqua!"_ Earth said as they flew in.

 _"Aqua?"_ The Ignis looked up, then made a bunch of electronic noises.

 _"I go by Earth in human speech."_ He explained.

 _"Earth? So that's your name? And did you name me Aqua?"_ Earth flinched, like he'd done something wrong, but her eyes turned up in a smile. _"I like it."_ Earth sighed in relief before she looked past him. _"And you are...?"_

"My name is Exec. I'm a friend of Earth." He explained.

Aqua's eyes glowed pink for a moment, before nodding. _"You are. So you made friends with humans, Earth?"_

 _"Allied. Is...that okay?"_ He asked sheepishly.

 _"I'm happy to know that's what you've chosen."_ Aqua smiled.

 _"Y-Yes...stand back, I will get you out."_ Earth grunted as he bragged the bars and wrenched them open, allowing Aqua to escape as the three of them flew out. _"Who locked you up, Aqua?"_

She made an electronic noise, which Earth echoed.

"Um, out of the loop." Exec stated with a raised hand.

 _"The Light Ignis."_ Aqua said. _"His intentions were...horrible."_

Earth said nothing, but looked contemplative.

"I don't mean to be rude, but-okay maybe a bit." Exec held out his hand. "Water Ignis, Aqua. I would like your key code."

 _"My key? For Nucleus?"_ Aqua seemed to get defensive. _"Why do you want that?"_

"My faction are collecting the keys to Nucleus. We want to use Nucleus to create a better world for everybody, humans and Ignis." Exec explained.

Aqua's eyes glowed bright pink. _"That...is honest...but, Nucleus is..."_ She trailed off, then glanced at Earth. _"Earth, what do you think?"_

 _"I trust them."_ Earth stated.

"Earth..." Exec mumbled.

 _"That's good enough for me, then."_ Aqua held out a bright blue orb that floated into Exec's Duel Disk.

"Thank you, Aqua. I'll send this to my boss." He tapped his Duel Disk, sending it. "Now then, shall we head back?"

 _"Hold on...we're being followed."_ Aqua spoke up.

"Behind us?" Exec looked over his shoulder to see a figure approaching them.

 _"Is it the Light Ignis?"_ Earth thought aloud.

 _"I don't think so...but it's hostile."_ Aqua said.

 _"Forgive me, Aqua."_ Earth said, before pushing her off his avatar and making her fall.

"Why did you do that!?" Exec gasped.

 _"Whoever they are, they cannot have Aqua._ " Earth said. _"Exec, you go after her and get her back to the base. I will deal with the chaser."_

"And leave you here on your own? Absolutely not. I've grown rather attached to you!" Exec said.

"But as long as Aqua is safe-!" Earth began.

"I've found you, Earth Ignis." The figure said as they reached them.

At the same time, a familiar person was riding on his D-Board behind them.

 _"Why are we following them and not engaging again?"_ Mimi asked.

"Exec is part of my fathers faction." Fullcross said. "I don't want him knowing about you."

 _"I could just hide like I always do!"_ Mimi pointed out.

"Too risky with the Earth Ignis there, he could probably detect you now that you have free will." Fullcross said. "Besides, we didn't give you free will just so you could hide away."

 _"True. Oooooh, I should invite Earth into our Ignis group chat!"_ Mimi perked up. _"...Once this situation resolves, that is."_

"The trouble is it seems Exec already sent him what he wants. I don't know how we're going to try and persuade Earth to join our cause in this situation." Fullcross admitted.

 _"Yeah...oh, hey, it's Go Onizuka."_ Mimi said rather nonchalantly at the situation developing in front of them. _"And Playmaker and Ai...wait, what!?"_

"Go doesn't look good." Fullcross noted. "He's been destroying himself in some way."

 _"True, Go isn't on our side, is he? He's with the bounty hunters...does that mean he'll target me now?"_ Mimi said.

"If he finds you." Fullcross admitted.

 _"Eeek, my first case of goosebumps."_ Mimi shivered, before blinking. _"Hey, did you-"_

"Yeah. Someone else just arrived." Fullcross nodded. "They're coming close no-" He stopped mid-sentence in shock.

 _"That's-!"_ Mimi gasped.

back at the scene ahead of them, Go was challenging Earth whilst Exec and Playmaker watched.

"I'll capture you, Earth Ignis, then I'll end you, Playmaker. So just wait for now." Go threatened.

"Talking like it'll be that easy, how annoying." Exec huffed.

"Go!"

At that moment, a fifth figure joined the scene.

"Taleweaver..." Go mumbled.

"Look at yourself, Go. Is this truly worth it?" Taleweaver asked.

"We've already had this conversation." Go looked away from him. "Leave. My focus is on the Earth Ignis."

"Don't ignore me. I've improved as well, without resorting to your sorry state." Taleweaver told him.

"Taleweaver? The entertainer?" Exec chuckled. "I thought you two were supposed to be buddy-buddy. Did you have a falling out? In any case, you both being here is problematic."

"I'm just here for Go." Taleweaver said.

"I'm here for the Earth Ignis and Playmaker. Only." Go stated.

"Quite a conundrum." Exec shrugged.

 _"I will Duel you, Go Onizuka."_ Earth stated.

"Still set on that?" Exec sighed. "How about this, then Taleweaver? You and me Duel. I'm now standing in the way between you, and these two now."

"You're saying all this like I'll follow along with it." Taleweaver said.

"Well, I've made up my mind now. I'm in your way, you'll have to remove me. If you can at least. Either way, I will be helping out Earth." Earth did not comment on Exec's words.

"Very well then." Taleweaver relented. "I'll show you and Go my new resolve!"

 _"Go, Earth! And...Taleweaver, I guess. We hate Exec! But mainly, go Earth!"_ Ai cheered.

As Go and Earth Dueled, Taleweaver and Exec flew a distance away, with Fullcross discreetly following them.

 _"Taleweaver says he has a new resolve..."_ Mimi mumbled.

"I wonder how he's changed." Fullcross thought aloud.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Taleweaver vs. Exec LP: 4000**

"I'm taking the first turn." Taleweaver said.

"Fine by me." Exec agreed.

"Here I go!" Taleweaver checked his hand. "I Normal Summon **Hook Pirate**!" The monster that appeared looked like a ragged pirate wearing torn clothes, revealing its skeletal body underneath, but its face was concealed by a blue bandanna around its mouth and a red one on its head, with a blue eye glowing out of only one of its empty sockets. Its arms were actually fishing rods, though the hooks that were its hands were giant, and barbed.

 **Hook Pirate, Level 4, Zombie, WATER, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200**

 _"A pirate? He's using a new Deck?"_ Mimi voiced her thoughts whilst Fullcross remained silent.

"I activate Hook Pirate's effect." Taleweaver went on. "When it is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Pirate card from my Deck to my hand. I choose **Cutlass Pirate.** " The monster let loose one of its hooks like a fishing rod that fell into a circle of dark water, where it fished out the monster, revealing the card art to depict a similar monster, only it wore a dented knight's helm and broken armour, whilst wielding a chipped cutlass the same size as it with both hands.

 **Cutlass Pirate, Level 4, Zombie, WATER, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**

"Now I activate the Field Spell, **Skull Pirate Ship**." Suddenly the air seemed to ripple as a giant wooden pirate ship with cannons, skull and cross-bones on the sails and a skull figurehead appeared.

"The Field Spell materialised!?" Exec gasped.

"Whilst I control Skull Pirate Ship, all Pirate monsters gain 500 attack and defence." Taleweaver explained as Hook Pirate boarded the ship, raising its ATK to 2000. "Now our stage is set for our swashbuckling Duel to begin, with Hook Pirate at the helm! I end my turn!"

 _"He's still acting like himself...maybe?"_ Mimi said.

"What's with the narration? Whatever." Exec huffed. "My turn! I activate the Field Spell, World Legacy Scars! With this, all my Mekk-Knight's gain 300 stats. And I activate its second effect, to discard Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset and draw a card! Now I set a card, and as your Pirate and my set card are in the same column, I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse in the middle column as well!" The indigo knight appeared with a boosted 2700 ATK.

"Now I activate Indigo Eclipse's effect to move itself to the left column, meaning I can Special Summon Mekk-Knight Green Horizon to the middle column!" The monster appeared with 2400 ATK. "Battle! Mekk-Knight Green Horizon attacks Hook Pirate!" The monster leaped onto the ship and the two monsters drew their weapons.

"Argh, seems like we've got a good ol' pirate battle here!" Taleweaver commented.

"You won't be joking when your monsters gone." Exec said.

"I'm not joking. I'm very serious. And my monster won't be gone." Taleweaver smiled. "You should know that pirates play dirty. I activate the effect of Cutlass Pirate in my hand. By discarding it, Hook Knight gains 1000 attack until the End Phase." Suddenly the spirit of Cutlass possessed Hook, making its attack rise to 3000 as it cut Green Horizon down brutally.

 **Exec's LP: 3400**

"So that's it...they're hand traps!" Exec hissed. "Damn...I end my turn!"

"Seems like Hook won his battle on the high seas, with a little help from his trusty crewmate Cutlass. But his attack returns to normal now." Hook's ATK dropped back down to 2000 as it sat on the rigging.

 _"So the Pirates are hand traps. That makes them very dangerous."_ Mimi commented.

"It's similar to his previous Zombies, but it's also vastly different, and arguably more powerful." Fullcross said. "Taleweaver has evolved...the question is, why?"

"My turn." Taleweaver drew. "I Normal Summon another Hook Knight." A second one joined the first on the ship, in the same column as Indigo Eclipse. "When Hook Knight is Summoned, I add a Pirate card from my Deck to my hand."

"I won't let you! Trap card, World Legacy's Secret! I revive Mekk-Knight Orange Sunset!" His third Mekk-Knight appeared opposite the other Extra Monster Zone. "And whilst I have Secret, all monsters in the same column as a Mekk-Knight have their activated effects negated!" The summoned Hook Knight greyed as its effect was negated.

"Poor Hook Knight, he just arrived and his effect was negated." Taleweaver sighed. "But! I can discard the other Cutlass in my hand to give it 1000 attack as a compromise." The Pirates attack rose to 3000. "Battle! The boosted Hook Knight will attack Indigo Eclipse!" This time the Hook Knight stabbed one of its hooks into the rigging and swung out, slicing the Mekk-Knight in half as it flew past.

 **Exec's LP: 3100**

"I end my turn." Taleweaver finished as the second Hook's ATK returned to normal.

"He's completely in control of the Duel." Fullcross observed.

"Damn it...you're pissing me off!" Exec hissed. "Quit mocking me with that dumb storytelling shtick!"

"It's not a 'schtick'. This is how I Duel." Taleweaver told him. "I'm moving forward, but I'm keeping my ideals close to my heart too!"

"So that's it..." Sholt smiled behind his mask.

"How noble! Well, I have my own ideals, and they're not gonna lose to storytelling! My turn!" Exec drew. "As World Legacy's Secret and one of your Hook Pirate's are in the same column, I Special Summon Mekk-Knight Red Moon!" The red axe-wielding Mekk-Knight appeared with a raised 2600 ATK. "Now I activate Red Moon's effect! I banish Green Horizon from my Graveyard to target and destroy the Hook Pirate in its column!" The monster swung its weapon, unleashing a red slicing wave that cut the mast of Skull Pirate Ship and destroyed one of the Hook Pirates.

"Hook Pirate!" Taleweaver gasped.

"Also, I activate the Spell, World Legacy's Memory, to Special Summon any Mekk-Knight from my Deck. I choose Purple Nightfall!" The purple knight appeared with 2800 ATK. "I change Orange Sunset to attack position. If I destroy Hook Pirate with Nightfall, then attack directly with Moon an Sunset, I win!"

"True, true." Taleweaver nodded.

Exec flinched. "What's with that attitude!?"

"Well...I still have a card in my hand." Taleweaver revealed it.

Exec's eyes widened. "No...you're bluffing! That can't be a third Cutlass!"

"I'm not going to tell." Taleweaver coyly responded. "It's your choice."

A heavy silence fell over them as Exec's face contorted in concentration.

 _"I'd hold my breath if I needed to breath..."_ Mimi whispered. _"Is it really a fake out?"_

"I don't know..." Fullcross admitted. "But Taleweaver's Dueling revolves around his charisma. I think he's testing it."

The silence lasted longer...until...

"Damnit!" Exec yelled in frustration. "Appear! The circuit that leads to a better world!" The Link Square appeared above him. "I set Orange Sunset, Red Moon, and Purple Nightfall in the Link Markers!" The three monsters turned into their respective coloured twisters and shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link-3! Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" His rainbow coloured Link-3 appeared with a boosted 3300 ATK. "Battle! Since there are no cards in the same column as Spectrum Supreme, it can attack you directly! Rainbow Ragnarok!" The monster fired its rainbow beam that bypassed the ship and enveloped Taleweaver.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 700**

 _"Taleweaver!"_ Mimi gasped.

"Even if Cutlass is in your hand, that's still not enough to beat Spectrum Supreme's 3300 attack!" Exec ranted. "I'll still win in the end! I end my turn!"

"My...turn." Taleweaver drew, injured from the attack. "I...activate my Skill...!"

"Not happening! I'll use my own Skill, Skill Cancel, to negate yours!" Both of them glowed briefly, before both faded. "See that? Skill Cancel is the best Skill against you types who bet it all on a turnabout."

It was at that moment Go used Anti-Skill.

"...Not a word." Was all Exec said.

"Still...I just used my Skill at that moment since it seemed appropriate." Taleweaver admitted. "But I'll still win."

"Wha-!? You'll win!?" Exec growled. "Now THAT'S a bluff! I still have 3100 Life Points, and Spectrum Supreme, who can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects! You're NOT winning!"

"I will, for the sake of everything I believe in, and everyone who believes in me. I will prove to myself that this is the right step to take!" Taleweaver declared.

"And you think I don't have something worth winning for?" Exec mumbled with supressed anger.

"We'll see who fate sides with now. After all, isn't the climax of the story the best part?" Taleweaver placed his fingers on the card. "My...TURN!" He drew, and looked at the card.

"Well?" Exec called out. "Did fate side with you?"

"First, let me reveal the twist." Taleweaver said, his face not giving anything away. "As I control a Pirate card, I can Special Summon **Flag Pirate** from my hand." This Pirate was the same size as the others, but wore a tattered purple hood with a matching small tattered cloak with a dirty white shirt and shorts with black rings around the wrists, ankles and neck. It wielded a long silver lance with a giant, billowing black flag with a skull and crossbones on it.

 **Flag Pirate, Level 4, Zombie, WATER, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1200**

"That...that was the card in your hand!?" Exec shook. "It wasn't Cutlass!? So...I could've won!"

"Correct." He nodded.

"SHIT!" Exec shouted. "You played me!"

"Like I told you, this is my Dueling! Now, I'll show you it's evolution!" Taleweaver declared. "Appear! The circuit of imagination!" The Link Square appeared above him. "The summoning conditions are 2 Pirate monsters! I set Hook Pirate and Flag Pirate in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became black whirlpools that swirled into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link-2! **Pirate Captain Blackbeard**!"

What fell out of the Link Square onto the ship was a giant plume of black smoke which two red eyes glowed inside of. The smoke slowly formed, revealing a dark purple captains coat with gold edges a metal spike peg leg and big black boot, along with two skeletal claws for hands. It wore a typical black bicorn pirate hat with a demonic skull and cross-bones in blood red on it. The black smoke formed a flowing pitch black beard with two mean red eyes in the space between the jacket and the hat, as the smoke also solidified into a giant black cutlass it wielded in one of its hands.

 **Pirate Captain Blackbeard, Link-2, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 2000, Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"When Blackbeard is Special Summoned, I can add a Pirate card from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand. I return a Hook Pirate in my Graveyard to my hand, and Normal Summon it!" Hook Pirate joined its captain on the ship. "And since Hook Pirate was Summoned, it's effect allows me to add the third Cutlass from my Deck to my hand."

"If he uses Cutlass' effect on Blackbeard, he can destroy Spectrum Supreme!" Exec realised. "But! Next turn-!"

"Do you still not believe me? I said I'm winning." Taleweaver said. "I send Skull Pirate Ship to the Graveyard to activate **Battle Pirate Ship**." Suddenly, the ship the two monsters were riding immediately upgraded. It went from wood to steel and suddenly gained many more cannons, as the sails were now red with black skulls that had swords behind them instead of bones, as the figured head was now the metal face of an oni with a cannon out of its mouth.

"They got a new ship!" Mimi marvelled.

"Battle Pirate Ship gives all my Pirates 800 attack." Hook's ATK became 2300 as Blackbeard's became 2800. "And! Whilst I have a Pirate Ship Field Spell in my Graveyard, once per turn, Battle Pirate Ship can target a card you control, and destroy it! I choose World Legacy Scars!" The cannons on the ship took aim and fired at the Field Spell, destroying it.

"Without Scars, Spectrum Supreme's attack drops...!" Exec realised as his Link-3's ATK became 3000.

"And I discard Cutlass to give Hook Pirate 1000 attack until the End Phase." The monsters ATK rose to 3300. "Time to end our tale! Battle! Hook Pirate will attack Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" The monster threw its hooks out which pierced into the monster, before reeling it in towards the ship, which fired its cannons, completely obliterating it.

 **Exec's LP: 2800**

"And Pirate Captain Blackbeard will attack you directly! Black Hack!" The monster's smoke sword immediately grew to twice its length as it swung it forward, slicing through Exec and making him cry out in pain.

 **Exec's LP: 0**

 **Taleweaver: WIN!**

"Taleweaver won!" Mimi cheered.

"He still believes in his Charisma Dueling, but is improving himself." Fullcross said.

"I can't believe this...!" Exec muttered as Taleweaver hovered in front of him.

"You were with the Earth Ignis, who are you, really?" An orb hovered out of Exec and into Taleweaver's Duel Disk.

"Hey-!" Exec feebly reached out as a screen appeared and Taleweaver looked at it.

"This is..." Taleweaver dispelled the screen. "You should get out of here."

"Wha-?" Exec started.

"I'm letting you go. I would bring you in otherwise." Taleweaver said.

"Letting me go? Why?" Exec questioned.

But before Taleweaver could respond...

"Isn't this interesting."

Everybody looked up as a new figure appeared.

"Checkmate!" Fullcross gasped.

"Fullcross...you should be thankful I'm not here for you today." Checkmate said.

"Fullcross..." Taleweaver acknowledged him.

"Taleweaver, shouldn't you be doing your job and arresting the Earth Ignis' ally?" Checkmate questioned.

"Who are you?" He responded.

"Oh. Nobody special. Just Checkmate. King's personal dirty work doer." He said.

"King's!?" Taleweaver gasped.

"Or do you not want to bring him in for some reason?" The bounty hunter flinched at that. "Mind if I take a look?" Chekcmate suddenly unleashed a blast of purple energy that knocked Taleweaver off his D-Board, causing the orb to fly out of his Duel Disk and into Checkmate's.

"Taleweaver!" Fullcross quickly caught him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." He nodded as he got on his D-Board.

"This is getting bad..." Exec tried to Log Out, but it didn't work. "What?"

"That would be me. You're not going anywhere." Checkmate said as he studied the screen. "Oh...how interesting." He spun the screen around, revealing the image of a dark-skinned young man. "Nice fake passport. So IRL you're THAT, hm? King would not like that at all, knowing something like you is in our fair Den City."

"Screw you!" Exec yelled. "I came to Den City to find a better life! And now, I'm fighting for the sake of a better WORLD!"

"How noble. However..." Checkmate suddenly grabbed him by the throat, making him struggle in vain. "I can't let you continue your leeching existence." He held his other hand out as a dark purple orb appeared.

"Wait...that's-!" Fullcross gasped.

"Ah, do you know it, Fullcross?" Checkmate smirked cruelly. "This is the same virus we used on Dr. Kogami. However, we've made it a lot more deadly since then. Now it's an instant-kill."

"You can't be...don't do it!" Taleweaver screamed.

"Earth..." Was all Exec could gasp as Checkmate raised his other hand.

"Die, you filthy immigrant!" Checkmate roared as he shoved the dark orb into his chest.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Exec screamed as he exploded.

"There. All clean." Checkmate dusted his hands off.

"You-! Checkmate!" Fullcross unleashed a bolt, but a barrier blocked it.

"So sorry, Fullcross. I can't Duel you again just yet." Checkmate shrugged. "But we'll play again real soon, I promise." With that, Checkmate Logged Out.

"That bastard...!" Fullcross growled.

 _"Did he...really just kill Exec?"_ Mimi gasped.

"He didn't deserve that! How dare he!" Taleweaver clenched his fist and his eyes shut. "Damnit..."

There was silence between them.

 _VRAINS_

Dion stared at his screen.

"So Exec and Earth are gone..." Dion sighed.

He closed his eyes for a moment, but only a moment.

"But I have the Water key now. That's all that matters. Such a shame, but it appears there is no place for you in the new world, Exec." He then stood up, and walked away.

 _Hook Pirate: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 'Pirate' card from your Deck to your hand. When a 'Pirate' monster you control battles an opponents monster, you can discard this card to destroy that opponents monster. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Cutlass Pirate: You can discard 1 card to Special Summon 1 'Pirate' monster from your Deck. (Quick Effect) You can discard this card to increase the ATK of 1 'Pirate' monster you control by 1000 until the End Phase. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Skull Pirate Ship: All 'Pirate' monsters you control gain 500 ATK/DEF. If you have a 'Pirate Ship' Field Spell in your GY, you can add 1 'Pirate' card in your GY to your hand. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 _Flag Pirate: If you control a 'Pirate' card, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When a 'Pirate' card you control is targeted by an opponents card effect, you can discard this card to negate the effect of that card and destroy it. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Pirate Captain Blackbeard: 2 'Pirate' monsters. When this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 'Pirate' card from your Deck or GY to your hand. Whilst this card points to a 'Pirate' monster, 'Pirate Ship' Field Spells you control are unaffected by the opponents card effects._

 _Battle Pirate Ship: All 'Pirate' monsters you control gain 800 ATK. If you control a 'Pirate' monster and have a 'Pirate Ship' Field Spell in your GY, you can target 1 card your opponent controls, destroy it. You can only use this card names effect once per turn._

 **And thus another chapter concludes. This one was Kris focused, he's getting some more scripttime here. Also Exec died, Earth got captured, and Checkmate and Dion are assholes. Such fun.**

 **Now then, the 'Pirate' archetype introduced in this chapter. You know Ninja's and Six Samurai? Well, with Pirate, we've got a trinity now. Pirates focus on Field Spells, hand traps and recovery, which is similar to Ninja's and Samurai. And yes, they will get 'new generation' evolutions. And it's open, so if you guys wanna use this archetype and develop them, feel free.**

 **Just to let you all know as well I'm gonna be really busy these coming weeks, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again, hopefully soon though. But in the meantime, thanks to everybody for supporting me, and shoutouts go to Diabolic Tracer, SakushiRyu and 0713MM for being great VRAINS writers and updating A LOT during my absence. Check their stories out if you haven't already.**

 **And now, one last thing, something very important actually. I'm reworking the Deliete's and Mymimic's. I'm keeping the story the same, obviously, because I don't have time for a rewrite, but here's what's gonna happen: starting next chapter I'm going to be using the updated Deliete's, and Mymimic's will be replaced with a new archetype that has the same idea of support behind it, the name will be revealed next time.**

 **Finally, whilst I won't rewrite Cross-VRAINS, I'll have a little thing in the AU called 'Re:Cross-VRAINS' where I will be re-writing all Duels prior to Chapter 31 in the Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki anime format, like what scififan599 does in Hidden Memories, showing you how the Duels would have played out with the new 'Mymimics' and Deliete's. And you can do with it what you will.**

 **But next time I will show off the new playstyle of the Deliete's in action. Really, it's pretty much the same, just with more swarming. But until then, take care of yourselves, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A New Spirit

"So, the Ignis have declared war on humanity?" Kris asked.

 _"Yeah. Sucks."_ Mimi said.

Sholt and Kris were sitting in an empty classroom during the day, as the latter had just finished informing the former about the Ignis situation.

"That's worrying...with Go taking the Earth Ignis, we now know all of them, but have already lost one..." Taleweaver said.

 _"Yep. Aqua is now teamed up with Blue Angel...er, Blue Girl? No, Blue Maiden."_ Mimi said. _"Man, free will really clutters up your head at times."_

Sholt said nothing, but scrunched his face up at the mention of Blue Maiden.

"It really does." Kris chuckled. "Congratulations on that, by the way." Kris said.

"So...Kris..." Sholt spoke up. "Will you help us?"

"Of course. I need to settle things with Go anyway, why not get Earth's data back on the side?" Kris shrugged. "Besides, this Lightning is threatening all of humanity, can't really ignore that."

 _"With Kris, we're now a team of five."_ Mimi counted. _"Against Lightning, Windy, Bohman, Net and Beta. We're even! I'll tell everyone on the group chat."_

"The Ignis have a group chat?" Kris chuckled.

 _"Oh yeah. We sort out all our super secret battle plans there."_ Mimi beamed. "Plus, me and Aqua chat."

"Well, you can add me in a bit later." Kris said. "In my current position, I'm still a bounty hunter for SOL...though Checkmate might change that..." He clenched his fist at the name as Sholt frowned. "So I'm going to use it whilst I can. I'll find out what SOL wants with the Ignis for you all."

"Thank you, Kris. Be careful." Sholt said.

"Hey I'm the adult, I should be telling you that." Kris pointed. "But, one more thing, seeing as you're Fullcross and you know a lot...any other of my students who are big shot names?"

 _"No."_ Mimi stated before Sholt could answer. _"To be fair, Playmaker, Soulburner and Blue Maiden don't know who Taleweaver is."_

"...Mayyyybe that is for the best." Taleweaver admitted. "Alright. Next class is about to start. Better be on your way before my lot arrive."

Sholt nodded. "Bye, Kris."

As Sholt left, Mimi poked her head up. _"Lying is fun, I must admit. But it is best he doesn't know who Playmaker and Soulburner and Blue Maiden are, right?"_

"I think learning all three of them are students here would be a bit too much." Sholt said. "Maybe later. Right now, we must focus on Lightning."

 _"True. After classes everyone is gonna patrol for any sign of him."_ Mimi explained.

"...There's something else too." Sholt admitted. "Exec...a member of his faction."

 _"It was cruel...that Checkmate pisses me off, too!"_ Mimi fumed.

"Plus, The Knights of Hanoi have returned...including Veran." Sholt said. "I'm going to make a move."

 _"Hey, is it really okay to target Dion's faction with everything going on right now?"_ Mimi wondered aloud.

"The time feels right, if that makes sense." Sholt said. "I want the truth. And if this concerns the Ignis, he IS going to interfere."

 _"That's true..."_ Mimi admitted. _"Guess we better be ready then."_

"Definitely."

 _VRAINS_

That evening, in VRAINS, Blood Shepherd was out patrolling on his D-Board.

But then he stopped, hovering in midair. "What do you want?"

"You're good, as always." Fullcross said as he emerged from behind a building. "If cold. But you really shouldn't be out here."

"So you already know what I'm doing, Sholt Giro." Blood Shepherd drew out the name.

 _"That was meanly unnecessary."_ Mimi commented.

"Like I care what an A.I. thinks of me." The bounty hunter scoffed.

"Why are you seeking the Ignis actively?" Fullcross questioned.

"Ghost Girl told me they have declared war against humanity." BS said.

"Your sister." The visionary nodded.

"Of course you'd know that." He growled. "I'm going to destroy them."

"And I won't allow meaningless destruction." Fullcross countered.

"Then you're in my way." The hunter took a shot with his arm, but it was blocked by a bolt of lightning.

"Don't actively seek them, Blood Shepherd. You're strong, but it can only end badly if you're the one picking a fight. They have survival instinct too." Fullcross warned.

"I don't need any warning. This is what I have done and what I will always do."

"I won't bail you out if you do something reckless."

"You bail me out? You mock me. This conversation is over." Blood Shepherd flew past him.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Fullcross called out.

"What?" Blood Shepherd turned to him.

There was a pause.

"Why didn't you participate in the Sholt Hunt?"

Another pause.

"Not a good challenge." Was his response.

"Liar. You should know I can see past that mask of yours." Fullcross told him. "I know you hunted other hunters during that period."

"Do you want me to say it? Fine. I saw it as cruel." Blood Shepherd said. "But if I'd known you'd turn into Fullcross, I would have ended you myself."

"No you wouldn't. Behind that cruel lone wolf, you really are kind." Fullcross sighed. "I've always wanted to thank you. For just being kind."

Another pause between them, as Blood Shepherd looked away.

"In all honesty, the reason I accepted that Duel we had, and revealed myself there..." Fullcross turned fully to face him, as Blood Shepherd stayed turned away. "Was because you are my friend too. The one I didn't know I had."

Silence descended on them.

"Goodbye, Sholt." Blood Shepherd said, before he flew off.

 _"Sholt..."_ Mimi whispered.

"It's his choice. We're not gonna interfere." Fullcross said. "Let's just pray he'll be okay."

 _"My first prayer..."_ Mimi clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. _"I wonder if God listens to A.I.?"_

"That's a good question." Fullcross whispered.

 _VRAINS_

It was late at night. A doctor was still in the hospital, looking at information on his Duel Disk.

"Hm...so Blood Shepherd was defeated by the Light Ignis." He spoke to himself. "Can't be helped I suppose. But this means it has truly begun. Time to use those days off I've been saving up so I can assist the others on the boat."

He packed up his things and made his way towards the exit, where he saw a young man wearing a dark green hoodie covering his face waiting outside.

"Hello there?" The doctor said. "Are you waiting out here? We're not closed, I assure you."

"Dr. Minamoto?" The figure said.

"Yes, that's me. Did you want to see me specifically?" He asked. "Sorry, but I'm leaving for the da-"

"Veran." The figure said.

Minamoto froze. "You know? Are you...?" The boy lifted his hood up slightly, before letting it drop again. "Sholt Giro...Fullcross..."

"I'm here to see some people." Sholt explained.

"What could you want here?" Minamoto asked, now defensive. Sholt showed a screen displayed by his Duel Disk. "Those two? The first I understand, but why her?"

"I'll tell you when we talk to her." He said.

"Tch, don't try to act tough. You may be Fullcross in VRAINS but you're not much out here." Minamoto mumble.

"Right. Only the son of Dion Giro, the wealthiest person in Den City." The words practically plummeted from his mouth, reflecting his enthusiasm.

"Little...! Fine. This way." The doctor gestured.

 _"This is going well."_ Mimi commented. She was in her eye form so nobody saw her.

"I could hear that." Misashi said. "You're lucky no other members of Hanoi are here."

 _"Do you truly hate the Ignis?"_ Mimi asked.

"I joined the Knights of Hanoi to get back at SOL. I'll follow Revolver's orders no matter what to attain that." He said.

"We could be on the same side then. I'm also after SOL's higher ups." Sholt said.

"So you're a Pawn to try and get information?"

"I meant what I said when we Dueled. I want VRAINS to be better for everyone."

"Mmm. It doesn't matter what you think. We're enemies. Anyway, here he is."

They cam to a room with a young man in bed, covered in bandages.

"So this is him." Sholt said.

"Yes, the WIND Ignis' partner." Minamoto nodded. "He's in critical condition after the accident the WIND Ignis caused."

"He was Ace Mach." Sholt said.

"Right again. He joined us briefly during the Tower of Hanoi incident as Outlook." Minamoto continued. "It appears that the Lost Incident caused him to gain a 'must win' mentality."

"When did it happen?"

"During the months between the Tower of Hanoi's collapse and our return. We looked into it when everyone returned."

"Okay." Sholt nodded. "I just wanted to check on him."

"Why?"

"He's a Lost Incident Victim. I felt like I should."

"...If that's your reasoning." The doctor shrugged. "And, the other one is this way."

The two of them looked into another room with a woman in her 30's in bed, wearing a VR headset.

"Ms. Juniya." The doctor said. "She's been her a while now...due to all the operations and radiation treatment for-"

"I know." Sholt said as he walked in, keeping his hood low.

"Hey-!" Minamoto reached out to stop him, but fell short.

"Yumi Juniya?" Sholt spoke deeply, disguising his voice.

The woman paused, then took off her headset, revealing a tired looking woman. "Yes? Do I know you?"

"I figured you would." He said.

"Wha...? Dr. Minamoto? What's going on?" She looked hesitant.

"In VRAINS, I'm known as Fullcross." Both Yumi and Minamoto froze at that. "And I know who you are in VRAINS, too."

Yumi stared at him, then her worn expression hardened. "So what are you here for?"

"I want to know everything Dion Giro is planning by gathering data from the Ignis." Sholt said.

"Oi, what are you talking about?" The dctor said.

"You don't know?" Sholt asked. "She's Polaris Hierophant."

"Hierophant? The Charisma Duelist?"

"Also a member of Dion Giro's faction."

'Wait...I remember now...she's the one who attacked Specter and Revolver!' Dr. Minamoto thought. 'But for her to be this woman?'

"I won't tell you that." Yumi said.

"Of course not. But now the Dr. present knows what you're using his equipment for, he's liable to confiscate it." Sholt threatened. "You'll be stuck in this hospital bed again."

"Bastard..." She whispered under her breath.

"But, you can defend yourself." Sholt offered. "Duel me."

"Let me guess. If you win, I tell you. If I win, you let me continue unapposed?"

"Do I get a say in this?" The doctor asked.

"No. And yes." He turned back to her. "How about it?"

"Fine. I had a feeling we'd face you eventually, Fullcross. But we'll Duel in VRAINS."

"Agreed." She put on her headset as he held up his Duel Disk, along with Minamoto.

"Into the VRAINS!" All three of them said.

The server that they all appeared in looked like a Halloween styled area, with a gigantic mansion lit up with colourful stained glass windows and a graveyard with intricately-yet-cutely designed tombstones as a crescent moon hung in the starry sky. Fullcross, Polaris and Veran all appeared.

"So you really are..." Polaris mumbled.

"This will be a Speed Duel." Fullcross stated as their D-Boards appeared and they jumped on, flying across the night sky.

"Before we begin...are you targeting us now?" Polaris asked.

"Your group, led by Dion Giro? You were always a target of mine. It's just now that I've decided to take a bit of action."

"Now? Because of the Ignis War?"

"So you know that? From Earth, most likely...but yes. And I admit I have an ulterior motive."

"Ulterior motive?" Veran mumbled, watching from on the ground. "I'd better record this for Master Revolver..."

"Whatever. I won't hold back." Polaris warned.

"And you think I won't?" Fullcross muttered.

"Speed Duel!"

 **Fullcross vs. Polaris Hierophant LP: 4000**

"The first turn is mine!" Fullcross declared as his hand appeared before him.

 _"This is it!"_ Mimi in eye form whispered. _"It's time to test out our new Deck!"_

"Yes. The one we made together." Fullcross whispered back, before declaring aloud: "I Normal Summon **WISP Filescythe**!"

The monster that appeared was cloaked in a robe made out of multiple black hexagons of data joined together, ending in a hood that had a long ghostly green tail trailing behind it. It's body was humanoid and covered in black leather that had lines of green code running all along it with long lines and circles dotting all over it, whilst its face was covered by its hood. It was actually a small monster, but it wielded a gigantic scythe that was twice its size with ease, the green blade almost seeming to burn like a ghostly fire, but instead of flames it was a ghostly spirit with black lines and circles of data running along it.

 **WISP Filescythe, Level 4, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**

"WISP? That's not his original Deck." Veran mumbled.

 _"Here it is! The WISP archetype made with my new Cyberse creating skills and your designs!"_ Eye Mimi wept. _"I'm so proud..."_

The monster actually looked over its shoulder and gave Fullcross a thumbs up, before almost dropping its giant scythe and barely regaining its grip.

"Time to test them for real." Fullcross nodded. "I equip WISP Filescythe with **WISP Plugcoffin**!" The monster that appeared looked like a metallic green coffin with the same cybernetic lines in black running down it, making zigzagging patterns and what looked like a circular eye on the front of it. At the bottom of it was a long plug which almost looked like a tail.

 **WISP Plugcoffin, Level 3, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 400 DEF: 2300**

"So they can equip to each other?" Polaris mumbled.

Plugcoffin plugged itself into Filescythe's back, as the latter monster now wielded it like a shield. A bit poorly as again, Plugcoffin was larger in comparison.

"Whilst Plugcoffin is equipped to a WISP, I can negate any effect that targets the equipped monster or the WISP's equipped to that monster, and it gains 200 attack." Fullcross explained. "Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared above him.

"You're Link Summoning? But you only have Filescythe on your field, and it will lose the equipped Plugcoffin." Polaris said.

"Is that what you think?" Fullcross stated, making her flinch. "I'll exceed your expectations. I can Link Summon this monster using WISP's I control, AND WISP's treated as Equips!"

"Using equipped monsters for a Link Summon?" Veran thought aloud.

"The summoning conditions are 2 WISP's! I set Filescythe and the equipped Plugcoffin in the Link Markers!" The monster and the equip became green twisters that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Link 2! **WISP Zombiequipment**!"

The monster that appeared initially just appeared as a group of computer screens, however, two of them grew into mechanical fists, two became giant metal boots, and the final one gained a green, wonky electronic face on its screen with a circle for one eye, x for the other and a zigzagged mouth. The five of them were connected by ghostly green energy over a black electronic almost wireframe.

 **WISP Zombiequipment, Link 2, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1900, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"When Zombiequipment is Link Summoned, I can equip up to 2 WISP's in my Graveyard to it, but I cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn." Fullcross said. "I equip Filescythe and Plugcoffin." The two computers making up its hands were possessed by the GY monsters, making a scythe emerge out of one whilst a coffin shield appeared out of the other, as its ATK rose to 2900. "A WISP equipped with Filescythe gains 800 attack. I set a card and end my turn."

"I get it now. You mean to test out this new Deck against me." Polaris said. "Is it specifically meant to counter us?"

"Aren't you thinking a bit too highly of yourself, there?" Fullcross taunted.

"Whatever. My turn." She drew. "I activate the Spell Unexpected Dai, to Special Summon Beckoned by the World Chalice from my Deck, and use it to Link Summon Imduk the World Chalice Dragon!" The spear wielder appeared only to immediately shoot into the top arrow and become a green dragon.

"Due to Imduk's effect, I can Normal Summon an additional World Chalice this turn. I Normal Summon both Chosen by the World Chalice and Lee the World Chalice Fairy." The sword wielder and the hologram fairy appeared behind the dragon. "When Lee is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a World Chalice monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Crowned by the World Chalice. I set Imduk and Chosen in the Link Markers, and Link Summon Auram the World Chalice Blademaster." Chosen instantly evolved into its Link counterpart.

"And when Imduk is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a World Chalice monster from my hand, obviously I summon Crowned." The other female World Chalice appeared next to Lee. "I now set Crowned and Lee in the Link Markers to Link Summon Ib the World Chalice Priestess!" The other Link 2 World Chalice appeared at Auram's Link.

"Neither of them have enough attack to challenge Zombiequipment, so you must be aiming higher." Fullcross reasoned.

"Let me show you. Appear once more, the circuit that leads to a better world!" The Link Square appeared again. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck! I set Auram and Ib in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became four twisters shooting into the arrows. "Link Summon! Be born! Link 4! Mekk-Knight Crusadia Astram!" The Link-4 that appeared looked like a super-advanced version of Avram with 3000 ATK.

"A Link 4..." Fullcross checked the card. "But it's a Mekk-Knight, that was Exec's archetype."

"We lost Exec to SOL's hunters, which is why I can't afford to lose and drop our members further." Polaris faced Fullcross as she spoke. "I've inherited Exec's will which we share; for a better world, and I will not let his dream die with him!"

"Are you that desperate for this 'better world'?" Fullcross hissed.

"Battle! Mekk-Knight Crusadia Astram will attack WISP Zombiequipment! And it's effect activates! When it battles a Special Summoned monster, it can gain that monsters attack until the end of the Damage Step!" The monster glowed as its power rose to 5900. "Go, Astram! Unleash Ascension!" The monsters blade glowed blue as it slashed the Link monster, creating a giant explosion in the sky that created a blast so powerful even Veran felt it.

 **Fullcross' LP: 1000**

"How was that? The power of our will?" Polaris questioned, but as the smoke cleared, Zombiequipment was still there.

"When a WISP would be destroyed, I can destroy a WISP equipped to it instead. Plugcoffin was destroyed instead." Fullcross explained.

"But you're now down to 1000 Life Points, and Astram will always gain the attack of any monster that battles it, and it cannot be targeted by your card effects. No matter how powerful you are, you can't overcome this. I end my turn." Polaris said.

"That truly is a powerful Link Monster...I wonder if-" Veran was interrupted as the two of them actually flew into the mansion. "Wha-? Son of a..." He typed on his Duel Disk, pulling up a screen that showed the two Duelists, following along with them in a TARDIS-esque long velvet hallway as it continued recording.

 _"This does look bad, but our Deck won't lose to one monster."_ Mimi said.

"Exactly. My turn." He drew. "Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more WISP's. I set the Link 2 Zombiequipment and the equipped Filescythe in the Link Markers!" The equipped monster became three green wisps that flew into the arrows. "Link Summon! Arise! Link 3! **WISP Reboot Soul**!"

The monster that appeared seemed to have a body made up of silver, cybernetic armour with electric green electronic lines and circles running all over it, forming hyper advanced armour parts, but at the joints an electric green wispy trail emerged from inbetween the armour parts. It wore a typical helmet over its head as two red eyes with ghostly lines trailing behind wherever they turned glowed brightly inside it, as two long ghostly green trails formed a scarf around its neck with white cybernetic lines running down it.

 **WISP Reboot Soul, Link 3, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Left, Right, Down**

 _"YesyesYES! It's our ace!"_ Mimi cheered, before her eye form widened. _"Oh, I hope she didn't hear that..."_ The two Duelists seemed to finally enter a foyer of some kind with a staircase and a chandelier overhead, and began spinning around in the middle of the room, facing across from each other.

"I activate Reboot Soul's effect!" Fullcross declared by clenching his fist. "Once per turn, I can revive a WISP next to its Link, and my choice is Filescythe! Recover Spirit!" The Link 3 held out its hand, creating a green circle that turned into the GY portal, which the scythe wielder flew out of.

"Now I equip Reboot Soul with **WISP Gigabite** from my hand!" The new WISP that appeared had a ghostly green quadrupedal body with red cybernetic lines, and a flaring wolf tail at the end. Its limbs were red prosthetics with sharp claws on the ends, as it had three heads with red springs for necks ending in bear-trap jaws and metal heads resembling hounds, giving it the appearance of a Cerberus crossed with a hydra. The monster became a green spark that attached to Reboot Soul's back, erasing its body and causing the three heads to extend out of his back like snakes.

 **WISP Gigabite, Level 4, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300**

"The monster equipped with Gigabite gains 700 attack! Plus, whilst Reboot Soul is equipped with a WISP, it gains an additional 500 attack!" The monsters body glowed brightly as its ATK rose to 3200. "Battle! Reboot Soul will attack Mekk-Knight Crusadia Astram!"

"That's useless! Astram's effect will have it gain Reboot Soul's attack!" Polaris countered.

"When the monster equipped with Gigabite attacks, the opponent can't activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step!" Fullcross declared as two of the heads stretched out and bit Astram's arms, binding it. "Go, Reboot Soul! Overload Ghost!" The monsers body glowed as it unleashed hundreds of ghostly green rays that shot into the Link 4 and destroyed it.

 **Polaris' LP: 3800**

"But with the Damage Step over, Astram's final effect activates!" Polaris yelled. "As it was sent to my graveyard, I shuffle 1 card you control into the Deck! Your Reboot Soul goes back to your Extra Deck!" The Link Monster began glitching.

"I anticipated that." Fullcross retorted. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **WISP Possesecurity**!" The card showed WISP Plugcoffin defending Filescythe with a green hexagonal barrier from red lasers. "Until the End Phase, all WISP monsters I control equipped with WISP's are unaffected by my opponents card effects!" The glitching effect stopped as the monster was now unaffected.

"And now, WISP Filescythe attacks you directly!" The monster raised its scythe and slashed Polaris, knocking her off her D-Board as she crashed into a room.

 **Polaris' LP: 2200**

"I end my turn." He finished.

"Damn you...I won't lose!" Polaris yelled as she jumped back on her D-Board and flew out of a window, ignoring the shattering glass as Fullcross followed, as the two of them shot through a graveyard. "My turn! I activate the Spell, World Legacy's Heart, to add Crowned by the World Chalice and Lee the World Chalice Fairy from my Graveyard to my hand, and I Normal Summon Crowned to use it to Link Summon another Imduk!" The girl appeared before transforming into a green dragon

"With Imduk's effect, I Normal Summon Lee, activating her effect to add another Chosen by the World Chalice from my Deck to my hand, and by using Imduk and Lee, I Link Summon another Auram the World Chalice Blademaster, and as Imduk was sent to the Graveyard, I Special Summon Chosen from my hand." Her moves played out in rapid succession, leaving Chosen and his evolved Link form on the field.

 _"She's going really fast!"_ Mimi gasped.

"She's desperate." Fullcross stated.

"I activate the Spell, Silent Doom, to Special Summon Crowned by the World Chalice from my Graveyard in defense position." The female monster returned. "And now, I can treat Crowned as a Tuner, as it is a World Chalice Normal Monster, for this Synchro Summon!"

"Treating a monster as a Tuner via the effect of the Synchro itself?" Veran gasped.

"I tune my Level 3 Chosen to my Level 2 Crowned!" The two monsters became 3 red rings and 2 blue rings that combined into 5 white rings. "Synchro Summon! Ib the World Chalice Miko!" A Synchro evolved form of Crowned appeared with 2100 DEF. "When Ib the World Chalice Miko is Synchro Summoned, I can add a World Legacy card from my Deck to my hand. I choose World Legacy Succession."

"With those effects, and that choice..." Fullcross' eyes narrowed behind his mask. "You really are powerful. I'm almost glad I targeted you."

"If that's praise, I won't accept it." She snapped. "I activate Auram the World Chalice Blademaster's effect! I tribute the Ib next to its Link to revive any monster in my Graveyard!" The Synchro burst into sparkles.

"I know you're trying to bring back Crusadia Astram!" Fullcross declared. "Trap card, open! **WISP Jamminspirit**!" The card showed Reboot Soul holding up a lantern-like WISP that gave off both ghostly flames and beams of green light, piercing through shadows around it. "When my opponent activates a card or effect whilst I control a WISP equipped with another WISP, I negate that effect and destroy it!" Auram burst into sparkles.

"But Ib was sent to the Graveyard as cost, meaning its effect still activates! I Special Summon a World Chalice monster from my Graveyard! I bring back Ib the World Chalice Priestess!" The Link-2 female reappeared. "Meaning, I can still activate World Legacy Succession, and revive a monster next to Ib's Link! I bring back, as you said, Mekk-Knight Crusadia Astram!" The Link-4 returned.

"Such brutality from both of them...!" The watching Veran practically breathed he was so shocked.

"Finally, I activate the Spell, **Link Calling**!" The card showed Sky Striker Ace - Hayate and Arcana Extra Joker calling out, as the shadow of Akashic Magician appeared in a Link Square. "I Special Summon a Link Monster from my Extra Deck, with a lower Link Rating then the combined Link Rating of all monsters I control, with its effects negated, and it is banished during the End Phase! I bring out the Link 3 Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior!" The evolved form of Beckoned appeared with 2500 ATK.

"With this, I WILL win!" She yelled. "Battle! Mekk-Knight Crusadia Astram will attack WISP Reboot Soul, and gain its 3200 attack!" The Link-4 raised its blade as its attack became 6200. "It's the end! Unleash Ascension!"

"I activate WISP Possessecurity's effect in my Graveyard!" Fullcross said. "When I would take battle or effect damage whilst I control a WISP, I can banish it to negate that damage! And I destroy the equipped Gigabite instead of Reboot Soul!" A green lock appeared that protected Fullcross as Reboot Soul lost its equipped monster, dropping its ATK to 2000.

"Damn you...!" Polaris' once calm expression was now twisted in anger. "Ningirsu will attack WISP Filescythe!" The monster stabbed its spear into the Level 4, destroying it.

 **Fullcross' LP: 100**

"Now you're out of moves." Fullcross stated.

"Not yet...I'm ending this! I'll win!" Polaris shouted. "I activate my Skill! **Instant Extra**! I summon a monster from my Extra Deck using monsters I control!"

"A Link Summon?" Fullcross questioned.

"No! I use my three Link monsters, to Fusion Summon!" The monsters became sparkles of red, green and blue that swirled together into a purple twister. "Fusion Summon! Descend! World Chalice Guadragon Almaduk!" A giant green dragon appeared with a mighty roar and 3000 ATK.

"A Contact Fusion!?" Veran cried.

"Almaduk will attack Reboot Soul!" She yelled. "And Almaduk's effect! When it battles a Link Monster, I can banish a Link with an equal Link Rating from my Graveyard to destroy your monster, and you take damage equal to its original attack! I banish my Link 3 Ningirsu! Link Cataclysm!" The monster breathed out three streams of fire with arrowheads.

"I activate the other effect of WISP Jamminspirit in my Graveyard!" Fullcross countered again. "By banishing it, I equip a WISP I control with a WISP in my Graveyard! I equip Filescythe to Reboot Soul, so I can destroy it and protect Reboot Soul!" Reboot Soul gained Filescythe's namesake and spun it in front of itself like a shield, blocking the flames but destroying the weapon.

"But that doesn't stop Almaduk's effect! And you have nothing left to protect Reboot Soul or your Life!" Polaris declared as her dragon sucked in air. "World End Flames!" The dragon breathed a stream of powerful fire. "I WIN!"

"I activate my Skill, **Existence Alliance**!" The green parts on Fullcross' outfit, including his cloak, glowed green. "I equip a WISP I control with a WISP from my Deck or Graveyard. I choose Filescythe in my Graveyard!" The Link 3 gained the weapon once again. "Reboot Soul gains 800 attack, plus an extra 500 from its effect!" The monsters ATK rose to 3300.

"No...!" Polaris gasped.

"Counterattack, Reboot Soul!" Fullcross declared as the monster slashed through the flames and attacked the dragon.

 **Polaris' LP: 1900**

"The monster summoned by Instant Extra cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect the turn its summoned...!" She said as her dragon survived.

"You couldn't finish me." Fullcross stated.

"Ngh...FUCK!" She cursed loudly. "I end my turn! But even if you destroy Almaduk, I'll still have Life!"

"No. You've already lost." Fullcross stated, making her flinch. "My turn! I activate the equipped Filescythe's effect to Special Summon itself." Reboot Soul let go of the scythe as the Level 4 appeared and caught it.

"Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth!" The Link Square appeared in front of the moon. "The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters. I set Filescythe and the Link 3 Reboot Soul in the Link Markers!" The two monsters became four green twisters that shot into the arrows. "The great monster that connects all of VRAINS itself will appear! Destroy all that stands against our ideals! Link Summon! Be born! Link 4! **Hijack Hydra**!"

The monster that appeared was a giant creature completely covered in bulky futuristic looking green armour that had light blue lines of code streaming inbetween the armour pieces, as its main body was three giant diamond shaped pieces with blue highlights. It had a long green and blue ail that had a dark pink dagger at the end of it, whilst four long serpentine necks extended upwards and outwards from the main body ach ending in a cybernetic serpent head with dark pink eyes and sharp teeth, as their tongues looked like red Link Arrows.

 **Hijack Hydra, Link 4, Cyberse, DARK, ATK: 2700, Arrows: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

 _"Our super awesome new ace Link 4! Go for it, Hijack Hydra!"_ Mimi cheered quietly.

"I activate Hijack Hydra's effect!" Fullcross declared. "Once per turn, I can make any number of its Link Arrows nonexistent to destroy an equal number of cards you control! I remove its Top-Left arrow to destroy Almaduk! Crash Arrow!" One of the heads detached from the main body and flew forward, stabbing into the dragon and destroying them both.

"N-No...!" She hissed in frustration.

"Battle! Hijack Hydra will attack you directly! Erase Laser!" The three remaining heads each opened their mouths and fired a dark pink laser that enveloped Polaris as she fell to her hands and knees in defeat.

 **Polaris' LP: 0**

 **Fullcross: WIN!**

"I couldn't...how could I..." Polaris mumbled to herself as they touched down in a field of white flowers.

"Will you honour our agreement?" Fullcross questioned as he touched down.

"I...ngh…!" She clenched her fists in anger.

"Yumi Juniya...you're a mother of two young girls. Your grandparents are taking care of them during this time in your...condition." Fullcross said.

Polaris looked up at him with fearful eyes. "How do you know that!?"

"I know everything." He stated. "And I can guess, that that's why you work for Dion Giro, seeking a better world. Am I wrong?"

She looked away. "If you know that much, why ask me for information?"

"What is Nucleus?" Fullcross questioned, making her flinch. "That's one of the things I want to know."

"...You won, so okay." She stood up. "Nucleus is...a program, created by the Ignis. A super-advanced one that took their combined efforts to make. It is a computer program that can...create atoms."

"Create atoms? Such a program exists?" Fullcross questioned.

"Yes. In real life." She went on. "Do you understand what that means? The ability to create atoms...means you can create anything. Buildings, food, nature."

"Something like that could literally solve world problems...that's not possible." Fullcross stated.

"It is. Earth admitted to its existence." She explained. "That's what we're after. Nucleus was locked away by the ignis, and only the key codes from all six of them can unlock it."

"So that's what Dion is after..." Fullcross clenched his fists in anger. "With something like that..." He shook his head. "Let's log out."

"Fine." The two of them and Veran all Logged Out, returning to the hospital room.

"There's one more thing." Sholt said, disguising his voice again. "Why exactly do you want a better world? I can tell there's a reason other then the obvious."

She looked at him, then out the window. "I probably don't have long for this world. Whilst I still have time, I at least want to leave my children a world that will be kind to them once I'm gone. As I am now, this is all I could do to support them, in any way."

"...I see." Shot mumbled. "So you don't believe you will live? You believe you won't last, and will die, leaving them alone?"

"You think I want that?" She snapped. "But I'm being realistic. I am doing what I am able. Is that wrong?"

"You did what you think was right." Sholt said. "But at the same time, you should still believe that you will live. otherwise, you're just rejecting the wishes of everyone who loves you, you're children included. Do you really think they'll enjoy a better world if you aren't there with them?"

"At least I will have done something for them...!" She breathed.

"...Keep believing what you choose. Our business is concluded." Sholt turned to leave.

"Hey..." Minamoto began.

"Thank you, Dr. Minamoto. Give my regards to Ryoken." Sholt stated as he continued walking.

 _"So that's Dion's goal...doesn't seem so bad when she put it like that."_ Mimi said.

"Yes...but I know what he's really after with something like that." Sholt said. "I won't let him. I'll make the better world they wish for, without his twisted actions!"

 _VRAINS_

In a house by the coast, Ryoken watched the recording that Veran had sent him.

"Sholt..." He mumbled, before closing the laptop.

 _Instant Extra: Summon one monster from the Extra Deck using its Summoning method._

 _Existence Alliance: Equip 1 Cyberse monster you control with a 'WISP' monster from your Deck or Graveyard._

 _WISP Filescythe: Once per turn, you can equip this card to a Cyberse you control OR Special Summon it from the Spell/Trap Zone. The equipped monster gains 800 ATK, and if it destroys an opponents monster by battle, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead._

 _WISP Plugcoffin: Once per turn, you can equip this card to a Cyberse you control OR Special Summon it from the Spell/Trap Zone. The equipped monster gains 200 ATK, and any of your opponents effects that target it or 'WISP' cards equipped to it are negated._ _If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead._

 _WISP Zombiequipment: 2 WISP monsters. You can Link Summon this card using 'WISP' monsters in your Spell/Trap Zone. When this card is Link Summoned, you can equip up to 2 'WISP' monsters from your GY to this card, but you cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn._

 _WISP Gigabite: Once per turn, you can equip this card to a Cyberse you control OR Special Summon it from the Spell/Trap Zone. The equipped monster gains 700 ATK, and when it attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step._ _If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead._

 _WISP Reboot Soul: 2+ WISP monsters. You can Link Summon this card using 'WISP' monsters in your Spell/Trap Zone. You can Special Summon 1 'WISP' monster from your GY to a zone this card points to, you can only use this effect of this cards name once per turn. Whilst this card is equipped with a 'WISP' monster, it gains 500 ATK._

 _WISP Possessecurity: 'WISP' monsters you control equipped with a 'WISP' monster are unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase. If you would take damage whilst you control a 'WISP' monster, you can banish this card to reduce that damage to 0._

 _WISP Jamminspirit: When your opponent activates a card or effect whilst you control a 'WISP' monster, negate that card effect and destroy it. You can banish this card from your GY to equip 1 'WISP' monster you control with a 'WISP' monster in your GY._

 _Link Calling: Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your Extra Deck with a Link Rating lower then the combined Link Ratings of all monsters you control, but its effects are negated and it is banished during the End Phase._

 _Hijack Hydra: 2+ Effect Monsters. You can remove any number of Link Arrows from this card to destroy an equal number of cards your opponent controls, you can only use this effect of this cards name once per turn. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Link Arrow from this card instead. During each of your Standby Phases, you can have add 1 Link Arrow to this card._

 **And Chapter 31 is out! Somehow in these busy times of mine. Happy Easter everybody!**

 **So yeah, Fullcross' new Archetype is WISP's, ghostly cybernetic monsters that focus on equipping, as well as a new ace Link 4 Virus Golem, cards that he and Mimi created together. I'm really happy with how it works, but obviously some of you already know it, since Mimi sent out 5 different messages detailing the new archetypes Sholt/Fullcross uses. You know who you are.**

 **Speaking of which, Mimi is now on the net! If you want to ask her anything via review or PM, feel free to! She's even up for chatting with other characters or Ignis from other stories if you so wish.**

 **Mimi: Just make sure we have permission first! Otherwise, yay! More friends to talk to or make fun of!**

 **Finally, as I said last A/N, I'm going to be writing Duel scripts for a remade Cross VRAINS, aptly named Re:Cross VRAINS, which will start now, with the very first Duel of the story: Sholt and Taleweaver vs. Superspy**

 **Re:Cross VRAINS Chapter 1: Taleweaver (8000 LP) vs. Sholt and Taleweaver (4000 LP)**

 **Turn 1: Superspy**

 **Superspy activates SPYRAL Resort and activates its effect to add SPYRAL Super Agent from his Deck to his hand. He then Normal Summons SPYRAL GEAR - Drone (100/100) and activates its effect to check the top 3 cards of Taleweaver's Deck and place them back in any order. Taleweaver excavates Raigeki, Back to the Front and Pre-Preparation of Rites, and places them back in the order; Back to the Front, Pre-Preparation of Rites and Raigeki. Superspy activates SPYRAL Super Agent's effect in his hand to declare the type of the top card of Taleweaver's Deck and Special Summon it if he is correct. He declares Trap and is correct, so he Special Summons Super Agent (1900/1200). Sholt discards Gnomaterial (0/1000) to target Drone and prevent it from beng tribute or used as Extra Material until the End Phase. Superspy sets a card, and during the End Phase, SPYRAL Resort is destroyed as he cannot banish a SPYRAL from his Graveyard.**

 **Turn 2: Taleweaver**

 **Taleweaver activates Vendread Charge, discarding Revendread Slayer to Special Summon Vendread Houndhorde (0/2100) from his Deck, then Normal Summons Vendread Revenants (1800/200), then activates Revendread Origin to tribute Houndhorde and Revenants to Ritual Summon Revendread Slayer from his Graveyard (2400/0). He activates both of Slayer's effects granted by Houndhorde and Revenants to banish Super Agent and the set SPYRAL Mission - Recapure, then Slayer attacks Drone (Superspy: 8000 - 5700 LP). Taleweaver sets a card.**

 **Turn 3: Superspy**

 **Superspy activates Forbidden Chalice to target Slayer, increase its ATK by 400 and negate its effects until the End Phase (2400-2800). Superspy Normal Summons SPYRAL Quik-Fix (500/400) and activates its effect to add SPYRAL GEAR - Big Red from his Deck to his hand, activating it to Special Summon SPYRAL GEAR - Drone from his GY and equip it with Big Red. He uses Drone and Quik-Fix to Link Summon SPYRAL Double Helix (1900/Link-2/Left, Bottom), and activates Double Helix's effect, declaring Spell, which is correct, and Special Summon SPYRAL Master Plan (1200/2800) from his Deck next to Double Helix's Link. He then activates Master Plan's effect to add SPYRAL MISSION - Assault from his Deck to his hand, and activates it.**

 **Superspy banishes Drone, Big Red and Resort from his GY to Special Summon SPYRAL Sleeper (2800/1200) from his hand. He activates Sleeper's effect to destroy his Master Plan and Taleweaver's Slayer and Set Sakuretsu Armor, activating Slayer's effect to add Revendread Origin from his Deck to his hand, and sends Vendread Striges (500/2000) from his Deck to the GY, activating Striges' effect to Special Summon itself from his GY in DEF Position by revealing Origin in his hand. Master Plan's effect activates as it was sent to the GY, letting Superspy add SPYRAL Resort and SPYRAL Super Agent from his Deck to his hand, and SPYRAL MISSION - Assault's effect activates, allowing him to draw a card. He activates SPYRAL Resort, using its effect to add SPYRAL GEAR - Last Resort from his Deck to his hand and equip it to Double Helix, making Double Helix unable to be destroyed by battle, card effects, or be targeted by card effects, then activates Super Agent's effect in his hand to Special Summon it. He then equips Super Agent with SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed, increasing its ATK by 1000 (1900 -2900).**

 **SPYRAL Double Helix attacks and destroys Striges, Sleeper attacks directly but Sholt activates the effect of Ankuriboh in his hand, discarding it to Special Summon Vendread Houndhorde from their GY in DEF Position. Sleeper attacks and destroys Houndhorde, then Super Agent attacks directly. (Sholt/Taleweaver: 4000-1100 LP) During the End Phase, Superspy banishes the first Super Agent from his GY to prevent Resort's destruction.**

 **Turn 4: Sholt**

 **Sholt draws Infinite Impermanence and activates it as they control no cards, negating SPYRAL - Sleeper's effects. Sholt Normal Summons Arrowl Asio (1000/1000), then activates Enemy Controller, tributing Asio to take control of Super Agent until the End Phase. As Asio was Tributed, its effect allows Sholt to draw 1 card. Sholt activates Riryoku, halving Sleeper's ATK and adding it to Super Agent's (Sleeper 2800-1400) (Agent 2900-4300). He then activates Action Magic - Full Turn, doubling any battle damage either player takes from battles involving 2 monsters. Super Agent attacks Sleeper. (Superspy: 5700-0 LP)**

 **Wow, that took longer then I thought. Seriously, why do so many of you do this? But yes, this is Sholt's revised archetype from Mymimic's: Arrowl's. A whole one card showed off, but they are a tribute focused archetype which Sholt supplements with support cards.**

 **And that is all! Finally! Hope you all enjoyed! And I will see you in the next chapter, whenever that is!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Connections

The Starlight Road...

Sholt looked across the surface of the water in thought. He'd never actually seen it himself, but Ryoken had always described it with such joy, a sparkling path along the sea at night under a starlight sky. It almost seemed fantastical, especially with air pollution and everything, or maybe that was just his sense of pessimism.

He continued making his way up to the house. He could see the boat anchored at the shore. He was here alright.

He slowly opened the door and peered in. There he was, sitting at a table.

"Hello, Sholt." The silver-haired figure said.

"Ryoken." Sholt closed the door behind him and walked over.

"You got my email, then?" Ryoken asked.

"Yes. I figured Veran would record that Duel and send it to you. So what is this about?" Sholt asked.

"Just wanted a talk. Sit down." Ryoken gestured, and Sholt very slowly took a seat as the leader of Hanoi glanced at his old friends Duel Disk. "Where is Mimi?"

"I didn't bring her." He stated.

"Distrustful I see. Though I suppose I can't blame you." Ryoken shrugged.

"Is this really just a talk?" Sholt asked.

"I suppose not." Ryoken reached into his pocket and pulled out a physical Deck, setting it down. "I figured we would have a quick Duel. No VRAINS. No Duel Disks."

"Like we used to do as children." Sholt closed his eyes. "Okay." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a Deck box, which he opened up.

"Which one is that?"

"A new one. I made it for myself as a 'fight-or-flight' Deck in case Sholt ever gets in trouble."

"Referring to yourself as 'Sholt', as if you and Fullcross are different."

"In a way, they are, but at the same time, they're both me. I've always tried to reason it like that. But now, I'm taking new steps forward as both of them."

"New steps forward..." Ryoken looked down as he set the Deck down. "Just a quick game. I'll start."

"Okay." Sholt repeated as they both drew five cards.

"I discard Background Dragon to Special Summon Defrag Dragon, then Normal Summon Gateway Dragon and activate its effect to Special Summon Sniffer Dragon from my hand, activating its effect to add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand." Ryoken made his plays simply by placing them on the table, setting them to the side, and searching through his Deck manually.

"Ryoken...why did you come back at this moment?" Sholt asked.

"We detected an influx of Ignis energy here. The other Ignis revealing themselves." Ryoken said. "I use my three DARK Dragons to Link Summon Voritcular Drumgon, activating its effect to let me draw a card. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn." Sholt drew. "I always wanted to ask you...why did you keep the WIND Ignis, and not destroy it?"

"That. I really should have, after all, that woman came for the WIND Ignis' data, causing us trouble." Ryoken muttered.

"But you didn't kill it right away, despite your attitude in that Duel."

"It was different back then. The Ignis, I mean."

"You say that, but things were very different at that point."

"How so?"

"I'll tell you after my turn." He said. "I Normal Summon **Arrowl Asio**." The card showed A chocolate brown owl-like creature with very long and thin tail feathers and wings. In the background of the card a faded version of the monster with is wings folded back was shown, making it look like an arrow.

 **Arrowl Asio, Level 3, Winged-Beast, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1000**

"Arrowl?" Ryoken folded his arms. "That name...it was one of your ideas when we were children."

"Years ago now." Sholt nodded. "As I control an Arrowl, I can Special Summon **Arrowl Ninox**." This card showed a golden Arrowl with white eyes, and a similar arrow build to the other one.

 **Arrowl Ninox, Level 3, Winged-Beast, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1000**

"I use Asio and Ninox to Link Summon **Arrowl Hornbow**." He placed a Link Monster down, the picture showing a human-avian creature with emerald green feathers that draped over its back like a cape, and two golden tufts of feathers that looked like horns upon its hooded head, as it wielded an oaken bow.

 **Arrowl Hornbow, Link 2, Winged-Beast, WIND, ATK: 1800, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"And since I control an Arrowl, I Special Summon **Arrowl Lophostrix**." This Arrowl was black in colour with red feathers at the edges of its tail and wings, with two feathers pointing upwards, giving it the appearance of a trident arrow.

 **Arrowl Lophostrix, Level 3, Winged-Beast, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1000**

"Now, Hornbow's effect." He tapped the card to signify this. "By tributing another Arrowl I control, I can target a card you control and destroy it. I tribute Lophostrix to destroy Voritcular." Ryoken said nothing as they both placed their monsters in the GY Zone. "Lophostrix's effect. When tributed, I can target 1 other Arrowl in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. I add back Asio, then Special Summon Asio as I haven't this turn, then use Hornbow to tribute it and destroy...the left face down."

"Good move." Ryoken acknowledged as he revealed his face down card to be Mirror Force.

"When Asio is tributed, I draw a card. Then, as I control an Arrowl, I Special Summon **Arrowl Xenoglaux**." This Arrowl was white in colour with pitch-black eyes, and its feathers looked a lot more wavy then straight like the other monsters.

 **Arrowl Xenoglaux, Level 3, Winged-Beast, WIND, ATK/DEF: 1000**

"I tribute Xenoglaux with Hornbow's effect to destroy your other set card." Ryoken revealed it to be Magic Cylinder before placing it to the side. "When Xenoglaux is tributed, I can revive a Level 3 Arrowl from my Graveyard. I choose Arrowl Lophostrix." He picked the card back out and put it back on his field. "Hornbow and Lophostrix both attack you directly." The act of pushing the cards forward and then back wasn't as impactful as monsters actually attacking, but it was...something.

"Impressive. You cleared my field, reduced my Life Points to 1200, and still have hand advantage." Ryoken nodded.

"When I said that things were different..." Sholt began, making Ryoken perk up. "I meant you seemed to be so cold, distant, hateful. We both were, I feel. But it's changed now. I knew it the moment I saw you again."

"How could you tell something like that, if it was true?" Ryoken asked.

"Your eyes." Sholt responded. "Your first avatar lacked pupils and irises. It made you appear more monstrous, more threatening. But your new avatar, I can see your eyes. I can see the humanity behind them."

Ryoken said nothing.

"...I set 2 cards and end." He finished.

"My turn. I activate Background Dragon's effect in the Grave as I control no cards, to Special Summon itself and Sniffer Dragon from my hand, triggering Sniffer's own effect to add the third copy to my hand, which I Normal Summon, then I use my three dragons to Link Summon Triple Burst Dragon." He quickly brought out a Link 3. "Triple Burst attacks Hornbow."

Sholt nodded and put the card in his Graveyard. "I have 3400 Life Points now."

"I can count." Ryoken said. "I set a card and end. There's a reason I called you here, Sholt. I have a proposition."

"Proposition?" He echoed.

"Maybe that's the wrong word...but, I want us to join forces. The Knights of Hanoi and your Faction, I mean." Ryoken said.

"A partnership between us? My turn." Sholt seemed to respond by continuing the Duel. "I activate the Spell **Arrowl Feathers**." The card showed the shadow of an Arrowl piercing through the heavens, leaving a stream of light through the clouds that shone on two white feathers. "I Special Summon 2 Arrowl Tokens at the cost of being locked into only Arrowl's for Special Summons for the rest of the turn. I use the Tokens to Link Summon **Arrowl Grasscross**." The monster depicted was similar to Hornbow, only its feathers and cape were bronze in colour, and its head feathers made a hat rather then horns whilst sticks and leaves poked out of most of its feathers, it also seemed to be chewing on a twig like a toothpick, whilst wielding two wooden crossbows.

 **Arrowl Grasscross, Link 2, Winged-Beast, WIND, ATK: 1600, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

"I activate Grasscross' effect to tribute Lophostrix and inflict 300 damage to you." Sholt explained.

"Since you just tributed Lophostrix as cost, I Chain with Breakthrough Skill to negate it." Ryoken countered.

"But Lophostrix's effect still lets me add Asio from my Graveyard to my hand, who I'll Special Summon in defence. I end." He finished.

"I draw." Ryoken went. "Is that a no, then?"

"I just wonder why you're asking me."

"I figured you'd be the leader."

"I'm flattered, but no. I'm not someone who unifies. But I'm helping. That's the best I can do for those who've helped me."

"...I Normal Summon Blast Powder Dragon, activating its effect to give Triple Burst 800 attack until the End Phase. Triple Burst attacks Grasscross." Sholt nodded and removed the monster from the field, his LP now at 1800. "Blast Powder gains 800 attack now, so it'll destroy Arrowl Asio." Sholt put that card away too. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Sholt drew. he had Swallow's Nest and Monster Reincarnation in his hand.

"Ryoken, I once considered you my friend. My only friend." Sholt spoke. "But one day you vanished, and during one of the worst periods of my life. And when I finally saw you again, you were trying to destroy something which had saved me from myself. I couldn't accept that."

"It's my mission, which my father gave me." He said.

"I know. I respected your father greatly. And was reliant on you, too." Sholt said. "...That's why I don't want to seem too sentimental and just be friends with you again with arms wide open."

"It would look bad, wouldn't it?" Ryoken mused.

There was a silence between them.

"Ryoken." Sholt spoke. "Of course I accept your partnership. But what happens after that...I'll defend the Ignis. Plus, you'll have to talk to the others about this."

"Of course." Ryoken nodded. "Who knows...our goal for the Ignis might be different now." He gave a knowing, light smile.

"...I missed that smile." Sholt admitted.

"Wanna pack up?" Ryoken asked.

"Yeah. Goood Duel." The two returned their cards to the Deck, as Sholt slyly slid in his set Chaos Burst and Icarus Attack.

"So then..." Ryoken mumbled.

"So...?" Sholt questioned.

"...Wanna stay a little longer? To talk about our team-up and battle plan, I mean." Ryoken offered.

Sholt nodded. "Sure."

The two then talked about upcoming events like old friends.

 _VRAINS_

Taleweaver walked down a dark blue corridor. However, it was VRAINS, so the dark blue walls and light blue floors glowed with a rainbow colour as data streamed through them, as above him electric blue bubbles bounced off of each other.

"This has to be it..." he mumbled to himself. "It definitely took a bit of abuse of privilege, but this has to be the main data core, that which even the Chess Directives use. If I can find out what they want with a 'Super Ignis' that Queen keeps going on about, I hope that can help those guys somehow..."

He chuckled to himself. "After all, it's a teachers job to help his students. They think I didn't know? Playmaker, Blue Maiden, and how coincidental that Soulburner appears the day Takeru transfers. A group of high school students fighting a war...it's painful to think about. But this is their war. All I can do is help as much as I can."

"I see you still have that bad habit of talking to yourself, Taleweaver."

The Bounty Hunter stopped as a familiar figure walked in front of him. "Zaizen..."

Akira Zaizen stood in his way. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"You've just confirmed it for me. I'm on the right path. But I'm confused as to why you're now standing in my way." Taleweaver admitted. "You of all people understand the corruption and dark underbelly of SOL Technologies."

"Of course." Zaizen admitted. "But you forget, Taleweaver. I'm head of security. This is my job, to stop people like you breaking in and stealing information. Quite a dirty move using the access privileges we gave you as well."

"Are you trying to take some kind of high ground?" Talewaver frowned. "No, you don't get that after what you did to Go."

"You think I wanted that!?" Akira snapped, taking Taleweaver aback. "I was against it just as much as you. But if I lay down and let you walk all over me, my responsibility, that will cost me my job, it will cost me what I worked so hard for, what I nearly died for, to help Aoi!"

"Zaizen...I deeply respect your compassion for your sibling. However, I've got a goal of my own. Step aside."

"I won't. As security manager, you will have to get through me first!" He countered.

"Okay then. I have nothing against you, but this is my goal!" Taleweaver said.

"I repeat those words right back at you." Akira warned.

"DUEL!"

 **Taleweaver vs. Akira LP: 4000**

"As your superior, the first turn is mine." Akira said. "I set a monster and a card, then end. Your move, Taleweaver."

"Your Tindangle Deck can certainly be terrifying. I'm prepared though. My turn." He drew. "I Normal Summon **Flintlock Pirate**." The pirate that appeared was dressed in a fancy, if ruined black tuxedo with dark pink flower patterns and a dead rose with tap dancing shoes and a battered top hat, wielding two flintlock pistols.

 **Flintlock Pirate, Level 4, Zombie, WATER, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1400**

"When Flintlock Pirate is Summoned, I can send a Pirate card from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose Skull Pirate Ship. Then I activate the Field Spell Battle Pirate Ship!" A large whirlpool materialised behind him as the ship rose up from the depths and floated on the lake which had appeared. "With this, all Pirate monsters gain 800 attack." Flintlock Pirate jumped on the ship as its ATK rose to 2300.

"And when there's another Pirate Ship Field Spell in my Graveyard, Battle Pirate Ship can target and destroy a card you control once per turn! I'm targeting your Set monster!" All of the cannons on the ship took aim at the unknown monster.

"I activate my Continuous Trap, World Legacy Pawns." Zaizen countered. "With it's effect, I flip up my set monster. Appear, Tindangle Angel!" The grotesque angel appeared. "And her Flip Effect! I set Tindangle Intruder from my hand!" Another set card appeared as the cannons fired and destroyed Angel.

"But I activate the other effect of a second Flintlock Pirate in my hand." Taleweaver revealed. "When a card on the field is destroyed whilst I control a Pirate card, I can discard this card to destroy a card on the field. I destroy the just set Tindangle Intruder!" Flintlock Pirate's guns suddenly grew to twice their size as he fired them, destroying the other Tindangle. "Now Flintlock Pirate attacks you directly!" The monster fired its weapons again, this time at Zaizen's feet, making him stumble back.

 **Akira's LP: 1700**

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Taleweaver finished.

"You're indeed strong...my turn." Zaizen drew. "I activate the Spell, The Shallow Grave! We both revive a monster from our Graveyard face down. I set Tindangle Angel."

"Obviously, I set my other Flintlock Pirate." Taleweaver said.

"And since I Special Summoned a monster face down, I can also revive Tindangle Intruder from my Graveyard face down. Then I set a monster." Three set monsters lined up on Zaizen's field. "Now I activate World Legacy Pawns' effect to flip up the monster I just set! Tindangle Protector!" The golden Tindangle revealed itself. "Protector's effect! I flip up my set monsters, Angel and Intruder, and since they're both Tindangles, I add 2 Tindangle cards from my Deck to my hand! Tindangle Trinity and Tindangle Base Gardna! And Intruder's Flip Effect allows me to add another Tindangle card to my hand!" His hand count became 4.

"He manipulates them so easily, despite being Flip Monsters..." Taleweaver spoke to himself.

"Appear, the circuit of all angles! The summoning conditions are 3 Tindangles! I set Protector, Angel and Intruder in the Link Markers!" The three monsters shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear Link 3 Tindangle Acute Cerberus!" The Tindangle Link appeared with 0 ATK.

'Why do that? Without Base Gardna in the Graveyard, its attack remains at 0.' Taleweaver thought. 'What are you planning, Zaizen?'

"I can tell what you're thinking, Taleweaver." Zaizen said. "Let me show you my strategy! From my hand, I activate the Spell, **Tindangle Fusion**!"

"Fusion!?" He gasped.

"With this, I fuse the Tindangle Trinity and Tindangle Base Gardna in my hand!" The two monsters became a purple twister. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! **Tindangle Obtuse Orthros**!"

The monster that appeared had the traditional dark pink triangles caging its body and along its golden tail, as two front legs with dark pink claws, one leg gold one leg purple, held up its massive body. It had two long, almost serpentine necks, one gold one purple, each with a dark pink pyramid on the end. Connecting the two heads was a chain made of black triangles, and the chains also went down to its chest, connected to the golden face of a young girl screaming with fanged teeth and red eyes. As the monster let out twin roars the pyramids for its heads opened up, revealing a single bulbous red eyes in each mouth.

 **Tindangle Obtuse Orthros, Level 8, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500**

"And since Base Gardna is now in the Graveyard, Acute Cerberus gains 3000 attack! Plus an extra 500 because it points to Obtuse Orthros!" The Link's ATK rose to 3500.

"To think you gained a Fusion Monster..." Taleweaver muttered.

"I activate Obtuse Orthros' effect!" Zaizen declared. "Once per turn, I can toss a coin, then apply an effect depending on the result!"

"A coin toss effect of all things!?" Taleweaver cried.

"The toss will be determined by which head lights up!" He said as the two heads of the monster began alternately flashing gold, until the head with the golden neck glowed intensely. "Ironically enough, its heads, which means I can destroy up to three cards you control!"

"Three!?"

"I destroy your set monster, and your two set cards! Reflex Anger!" The golden necked head opened up and blasted out three streams of fire that obliterated the set cards, one being Dimensional Prison. "With this, you have nothing left to defend yourself! Tindangle Acute Cerberus attacks Flintlock Pirate! Acute Math Blaze!" The three heads of the monster opened and unleashed streams of fire that combined into a flaming dragon that enveloped Flintlock Pirate and destroyed it.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 2800**

"And now, Tindangle Obtus Orthros attacks you directly! Hell Angle!" The two heads opened up and each fired a stream of fire that hit Taleweaver, causing him to cry out in pain as he was flung back.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 300**

"At the end of the Battle Phase, Acute Cerberus' effect Special Summons a Tindangle Token." The 0 DEF Token appeared at Acute Cerberus' other bottom Link, making its ATK become 4000.

"Ngh..." Taleweaver grunted.

"I set a card and end my turn." Zaizen finished calmly. "Taleweaver...walk back the way you came and I swear I won't report this. Believe me when I say I am also trying to help. At the same time though, I cannot just look past this!"

"That's fine...by me!" Taleweaver huffed as he stood back up. "Because I know what it's like...to have both a responsibility to your job and to people you care about!" He narrowed his eyes. "I greatly admire you Zaizen...but I won't back down!"

"Taleweaver..." He spoke sadly.

"My turn! I Normal Summon **Map Pirate**!" The pirate that appeared was garbed in soaked brown leather that had stray bones sticking out all over it, as he carried a backpack filled with bones, including a dinosaur skull. He had spyglasses acting as glasses as well as an explorers hat with a short sword sticking out of it, as he carried an open purple book and had a rolled-up map in his other hand.

 **Map Pirate, Level 4, Zombie, WATER, ATK: 800 DEF: 1900**

"When Map Pirate is Summoned, I can add a Pirate Ship Field Spell from my Deck to my hand." He took out a card. "Now as I control a Pirate monster, I activate Battle Pirate Ship's effect to destroy Tindangle Actute Cerberus!" The cannons of the ship took aim and fired, destroying the Link Monster.

"Now I replace Battle Pirate Ship with the Field Spell **Ghost Pirate Ship**!" A fog suddenly enveloped Battle Pirate Ship, and when it cleared the ship had turned completely black as an eerie purple fog now swirled around it, the sails were torn, and the figurehead was now a cloaked grim reaper holding a scythe. "Whilst I control this Field Spell, my Pirate monsters cannot be targeted by your card effects! Also, whilst I have another Pirate Ship in the Graveyard, once per turn, I can revive a Pirate monster! I bring back Flintlock Pirate!" The ghostly fog swirled around, as Flintlock Pirate reappeared on the ship. "When Flintlock is Summoned, I send a Pirate card from my Deck to my Graveyard." He slid another card in.

"Appear, the circuit of imagination! I set Flintlock Pirate and Map Pirate in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 2! Pirate Captain Blackbeard!" The black smoke covered pirate descended onto the ghostly ship with 2000 ATK. "When he's Summoned, I can add a Pirate card from my Graveyard or Deck to my hand. I add Cutlass Pirate from my Deck to my hand, then discard it via its own effect to give Blackbeard 1000 attack until the End Phase!" The captains sword grew longer as its ATK became 3000.

"So you're after Obtuse Orthros." Zaizen figured.

"Obviously. And I'm going to end the Duel as well!" He declared. "I activate the effect of the Trap, **Pirate Anchor** in my Graveyard! By banishing it whilst I control a Pirate card, I halve Orthros' attack until the End Phase!" Suddenly, a gigantic black anchor burst out of the ground and wrapped its chain around the monster, weighing it down as its attack became 1250.

"Wait...so one of the set cards I destroyed was-!" Zaizen realised.

"That's right. You're cautious Zaizen, so I knew you'd destroy my Set cards!" Taleweaver declared. "Battle! Blackbeard attacks Obtuse Othros! Black Hack!" The monbster leapt forth with its shadowy sword at the ready.

"Trap card open! Marden Magnet! With this, I change your attack to the Tindangle Token!" Zaizen saved himself at the last minute.

"I end my turn..." Taleweaver said, frustrated as the monsters ATK's returned to normal.

"My turn!" Zaizen drew. "I activate Obtuse Orthros' effect! I flip a coin to activate one of its effects!" The two heads once again began flashing alternatively, until the purple necked one glowed brightly. "With the tails effect, I Special Summon up to 2 Tindangle Tokens! Vertex Paradox!" The purple head opened up and roared, causing two more triangles to appear in DEF Position.

"Taleweaver...I know you sent another Pirate Anchor to your Graveyard with Flintlock's effect." Zaizen stated. "You wanted me to attack only to have my monster weakened and destroyed."

"You're observant." Was all he responded with.

"I can counter that! I activate the other effect of Tindangle Fusion in the Graveyard! By banishing it, I can either set a Tindangle face down or flip a Set monster up! I set Obtuse Orthros! Then, I immediately Flip Summon it!" The monster turned into a set card for a second, before immediately erupting into a pillar of fire that turned into the Fusion Monster.

"It's effect is a once per turn...!" Taleweaver gasped.

"That's right! Meaning, since it has been set, then flipped back up, I can use its effect again!" Zaizen yelled as the heads began flashing again. "Taleweaver, if I get heads, your monster and your Field Spell will be destroyed, then there will be nothing left to protect you!"

Taleweaver narrowed his eyes. "You're saying it depends on this?"

"That's right." Zaizen nodded as the heads alternate glowing began to slow down.

Until it stopped on the golden head.

"Heads! Taleweaver, your field is incinerated! Reflex Anger!" The golden head opened up and unleashed a gigantic blaze that destroyed Blackbeard and Ghost Pirate Ship, leaving his field empty as his eyes widened in horror.

"With this, it ends! Tindangle Obtuse Orthros will attack you directly! Hell Angle!" The monsters heads opened as it unleashed two powerful streams of fire that engulfed Taleweaver in an explosion.

However, as Zaizen peered through the smoke, Taleweaver's LP were still 300.

"Why didn't you lose Life?" Zaizen called into the smoke.

"I activated the effect of **Parrot Pirate** in my hand." As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that colourful parrot had taken the hit by shielding itself with its wings, before exploding. "By discarding it, I can Special Summon a Pirate Token, which you attacked instead."

"So that's it...I anticipated even this, though! I activate the Field Spell, Euler's Circuit!" A pink symbol glowed beneath Taleweaver's feet. "Whilst I control three or more Tindangle's, you cannot declare an attack! You have no cards on your field or in your hand. Taleweaver...give this up!"

"Not yet. The hero doesn't give up 'till the epilogue at least!" Taleweaver smiled. "I'll just have to bet it all on this! I draw!" He looked at his card. "I've got it! The Spell, Terraforming! I add another Skull Pirate Ship to my hand, and activate it!" The basic pirate ship rose up out of a whirlpool behind him. "With Skull Pirate Ship's effect, once per turn, if I have a Pirate Ship in my Graveyard, I can add a Pirate card from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Map Pirate and Summon him!" The book reading pirate appeared on the ship. "And when he's Summoned, I can add a Pirate Ship from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand! I add Ghost Pirate Ship from my Graveyard to my hand, and activate it!" Instantly, the ship was enveloped in a fog and turned into its ghostly version.

"With Ghost Pirate Ship's effect, I revive Parrot Pirate!" The monster certainly lived up to its named as it appeared. Its arms and legs were decapitated leaving only boney stumps as it wore red sashes wrapped all over its decaying body, with bandages wrapped around its face with only a single angry red eye peering through. It was held aloft in the air by a brightly coloured red parrot flapping its wings.

 **Parrot Pirate, Level 2, Zombie/Tuner, WIND, ATK: 1600 DEF: 100**

"A Tuner?" Zaizen noted.

"That's right! I tune my Level 2 Parrot Pirate to my Level 4 Map Pirate!" The two Pirates became two green rings and four blue rings that combined together into six light blue rings. "The pirate of fantasy appears! Synchro Summon! Appear! **Pirate Captain John Silver**!"

The monster that appeared wore a white captains coat with gold buckles, as silver medals hung off of it, as its skeletal hands had a silver ring on each finger, as it wore baggy dark sapphire pants, with one of its legs being a silver spike peg leg. It wore a white captains hat, and had a collar that wrapped around its mouth, showing only a white eyepatch and a silver eye. A silver winged parrot perched on its shoulder with a black hooked beak and angry red eyes glaring madly.

 **Pirate Captain John Silver, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 2300 DEF: 2100**

"When John Silver is Summoned, I can add a Pirate card from my deck to my hand. I add Battle Pirate Ship from my Graveyard to my hand, and activate it!" The ship was once again replaced with a new one which John Silver boarded, making its ATK become 3100. "With Battle Pirate Ship's effect, I destroy Euler's Circuit!" The ship took aim and fired, destroying the card and causing the symbol under Taleweaver to vanish. "Now I can attack!"

"Even so, I still have Marden Magnet, which can direct your attack to a Tindangle Token instead!" Zaizen countered.

"I activate John Silver's Quick Effect! If I control another Pirate card, I can target a card you control and negate its effects until the End Phase! Marden Magnet is now gone too! Evil Gleam!" The captain gave off a silver glow that caused the Trap to grey. "Now, by banishing Pirate Anchor from my Graveyard, I halve Obtuse Orthros' attack until the End Phase!" Once again an anchor rose up and bound the Fusion, dropping it to 1250 ATK.

"...It seems you win." Zaizen admitted.

Taleweaver nodded. "Battle! Pirate Captain John Silver attacks Tindangle Obtuse Orthros! Silver Flint!" The parrot took flight and screeched horribly as it slashed through the monster with its wings decapitating both its heads.

 **Akira's LP: 0**

 **Taleweaver: WIN!**

"I couldn't stop you, I couldn't stop Playmaker..." Zaizen clenched his fists in frustration. "What am I good for!?"

"Now you're just being hard on yourself." Taleweaver said as he walked up to him. "Seriously, what were you talking to me about? About how hard your working? That's commendable in its own way. You may not have won this Duel, but you've won in life through hardships. And isn't that feeling just the best?"

Zaizen stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head. "You certainly have a way with words..."

At that moment, there was a loud beeping noise, and the two of them turned around as a giant door opened up in the wall, leading into a circular room where all the rainbow lines joined together into what looked like a tree with diamonds of information on it, and standing in front of it was a familiar face.

"hello there." Checkmate waved mockingly.

"You! Checkmate!" Taleweaver ran forward. "What are you doing here!?"

"Waiting for you." He said. "After all, this is where you wanted to be, right? The information is all here." He jabbed a thumb at the tree behind him.

"That's the data?" He asked.

"Correct. Took you long enough." Checkmate smirked cruelly. "Zaizen...I'll give you brownie points for trying to stop him. I'm sure King will acknowledge your work ethic. Your job is safe, I assure you, so keep fighting hard for OUR sake."

Zaizen looked away and frowned.

"I'm taking the data you have on the Ignis!" Taleweaveer declared.

"Of course! Of course! That's why you came here, right?" Checkmate's dark grin persisited. "A shame Zaizen isn't your only hurdle. You'll have to get through me as well."

"That's fine. I'll get revenge for what you did to Exec!" Taleweaver growled.

"'Revenge'...cute, yet base." Checkmate chuckled. "You don't know this Taleweaver, but I need you. It's so convenient that you ran right into my arms like this! Once you lose, you'll be coming with me."

"You're damn confident." Taleweaver hissed.

"Naturally." He held up a Deck. "I have completed my Deck. Someone like you can't stand up to it." He slid it into the Deck Zone on his Duel Disk as the cards vanished. "But you'll be a good guinea pig to test it out. As for you Zaizen, you're free to go." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Akira vanished, and the door closed, trapping them both in the room.

"I'm not going to lose to someone like you!" Taleweaver declared.

"People like you always say that." Checkmate chuckled.

"DUEL!"

 **Taleweaver vs. Checkmate LP: 4000**

As the two checked their hands, Checkmate giggled. "What's so funny!?" Taleweaver yelled.

"Taleweaver...I'll be going first." He had a deadly look in his eyes that made Taleweaver shudder. "I Normal Summon Univirus Saguna." The small golem appeared wielding its staff. "When Saguna is Normal Summoned, I can add a Univirus from my Deck to my hand." The orb on the end of its staff glowed. "I add Univirus vedas to my hand."

"Now, as I control a Univirus, I Special Summon Univirus Ishvara from my hand." The insect-like monster descended. "And then, I can Special Summon another Univirus from my hand. I choose **Univirus Upanishads**." The monster that appeared looked like a serpent with a purple scaled body and a white eyesless mask, showing just a mouth filled with sharp teeth, and muscled legs with sharp claws it stood up on. At the end of its tail was a red orb, as the Univirus emblem was engraved into its underbelly.

 **Univirus Upanishads, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"When Upanishads is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Univirus from my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon Univirus Vedas from my hand." The orb creature appeared with a sinister cackle. "Then I activate Vedas' effect, to Special Summon another Vedas from my hand." A second one appeared.

'He already has five monsters on his field!' Taleweaver thought. 'Is he going to Link Summon?'

"Now I activate the Spell, **Univirus Affliction**!" The card showed Upanishads screaming as shadowy snaking versions of itself flew out of its body, fangs bared. "With this, I target a Univirus monster I control, and give it an effect!"

"Give it an effect?" Taleweaver echoed.

"I target my first Vedas!" The monster gained a purple glow. "Now I'll activate the effect that it just gained! Once per turn, I can inflict 400 damage to you for each Univirus monster I control!" He then slowly pointed at his monsters one by one, obviously to mock his opponent. "One, two, three, four, five...that means you take 2000 damage." Each of the Univirus' produced a shadowy version of themselves that all shot towards Taleweaver and attacked him, making him cry out as he was knocked onto his back.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 2000**

'He took out half my Life on Turn 1!' Taleweaver gasped in his head as he struggled back up. 'This guy really is dangerous...'

"And now..." Checkmate then giggled. "Oh, it's really quite humorous."

"What is!?" Taleweaver yelled.

Checkmate's grin widened. "I activate my second Univirus Affliction, and give the effect to my second Vedas."

"Th-That...!" Taleweaver gaped, completely shocked.

"Hilarious, isn't it?" Checkmate cackled. "I activate the effect Vedas gained, to inflict another 2000 damage!" Once more, the shadowy spirits rose up and assaulted Taleweaver, making him cry out in pain as he was flung back.

 **Taleweaver's LP: 0**

 **Checkmate: WIN!**

"That's...checkmate." He chuckled as he walked up to Taleweaver, who was unconscious. "Now then...you're going to be useful indeed..."

 _Flintlock Pirate: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can send 1 'Pirate' card from your Deck to the GY. When a card on the field is destroyed whilst you control a 'Pirate' card, you can discard this card to destroy 1 card on the field. You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Tindangle Fusion: Fusion Summon 1 'Tindangle' Fusion Monster using 'Tindangle' monster in your hand, you control, or Set on your field. During either players turn, except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish this card from your GY to target 1 monster you control, if it is a 'Tindangle' monster, Set it, if it is a Set monster, change it to face-up Attack or Defence Position._

 _Tindangle Obtuse Orthros: 2 'Tindangle' Monsters. If you have 3 or more 'Tindangle' monsters in your GY, including 'Tindangle Base Gardna', this card cannot be destroyed by your opponents card effects. Once per turn, you can toss a coin, then apply one of the following effects depending on the result:_

 _Heads: Destroy up to 3 cards your opponent controls._

 _Tails: Special Summon up to 2 'Tindangle Tokens' (_ _Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

 _Map Pirate: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 'Pirate Ship' Field Spell from your Deck to your hand. When a 'Pirate' card you control would be destroyed, you can discard this card to negate that cards destruction._ _You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Ghost Pirate Ship: 'Pirate' monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponents card effects. If you have a 'Pirate Ship' Field Spell in your GY, you can Special Summon 1 'Pirate' monster from your GY. You can only use this effect of this cards name once per turn._

 _Pirate Anchor: When a 'Pirate' monster you control battles an opponents monster, double that 'Pirate' monsters original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If you control a 'Pirate' card, except the turn this card was sent to the GY, you can banish this card from your GY to halve the original ATK of one monster your opponent controls until the End Phase._ _You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Parrot Pirate: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Pirate' monster from your GY, but you can only Special Summon 'Pirate' monsters for the rest of this turn. If you control a 'Pirate' card, or if you control no cards, you can discard this card to Special Summon 1 'Pirate Token' (Zombie/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)_

 _Pirate Captain John Silver: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner 'Pirate' monsters. When this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 'Pirate' card from your Deck or GY to your hand. (Quick Effect) If you control another 'Pirate' card, you can target 1 card on the field, negate its effects until the End Phase._ _You can only use each of this card names effects once per turn._

 _Univirus Upanishads: If this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 1 'Univirus' monster from your hand or GY._ _You can only this card names effects once per turn._

 _Univirus Affliction: Target 1 'Univirus' monster you control; it gains the following effect:_

 _Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each 'Univirus' monster you control._

 **Re:Cross VRAINS Chapter 2: Fullcross vs. Faust**

 **Turn 1: Fullcross**

 **Fullcross Normal Summons WISP Filescythe (1600/1400) and equips it with WISP Gigabite from his hand, giving it 700 ATK (1600-2300). Fullcross Sets a card.**

 **Turn 2: Faust**

 **Faust activates the Continuous Spell Wormhole Defence, as its effect Special Summons a Motor Worm Token (0/0). Faust then activates Motor Worm Bait to Special Summon 2 more Motor Worm Tokens, and uses all three to Link Summon Motor Worm Spreader Queen (1000/Link-3/Left, Bottom-Left, Down) who gains 700 ATK for each Insect on the field (1000-1700). Faust activates Motor Worm Spreader Queen's Quick Effect to Special Summon a Motor Worm Token next to its Link (1700-2400) then attacks WISP Filescythe with Spreader Queen. Fullcross activates his Skill, Existence Alliance, to equip Filescythe with WISP Broadhand from his Deck, which gives Filescythe 600 ATK. (2300-2900) Faust activates Wormhole Defence's effect to destroy a Motor Worm Token instead. (Faust: 4000-3500) (Spreader Queen: 2400-1700) Fullcross activates the effect of the equipped Broadhand, as the equipped monster inflicted battle Damage, inflicting 1000 damage to Faust. (Faust: 3500-2500). Faust activates the Continuous Spell Insect Barrier, then sets a card.**

 **Turn 3: Fullcross**

 **Faust activates Spreader Queen's Quick Effect to Special Summon a Motor Worm Token (1700-2400), then activates the Continuous Trap DNA Surgery, declaring Insect for its effect. However, Fullcross activates his Set WISP Jamminspirit to negate DNA Surgery and destroy it. He uses Filescythe as well as the equipped Gigabite and Broadhand to Link Summon WISP Reboot Soul (2000/Link-3/Left, Right, Down). He activates Reboot Soul's effect to Special Summon Filescythe from his Graveyard to Reboot Soul's bottom arrow, then activates Filescythe's effect to equip itself to Reboot Soul, giving it 800 ATK. (2000-2800) Reboot Soul gains 500 ATK whilst equipped with a WISP (2800-3300), he then banishes Jamminspirit from his GY to equip Reboot Soul with Broadhand from his GY (3300-3900). Reboot Soul attacks Spreader Queen (Faust: 2500-1000) then activates Broadhand's effect (Faust: 1000-0)**

* * *

 **Hello everybody! Here I am with another chapter! And boy howdy, Season 2 is now finished, what a ride huh? How would you guys rate it? Me personally, I give it an 8/10. I enjoyed a majority of the Duels and the animation, but they did a couple of characters dirty like Blue Maiden and Blood Shepherd. If you want any specific changes in this story different from Season 2, suggest it with a comment.**

 **Speaking of comments, we have some questions for Mimi! The first from D3lph0xL0v3r:** Dear Mimi; Out of the Previous Decks that Sholt/Fullcross has used; Which do you prefer; The Mymimics or the Delietes?!

 **Mimi: No need to shout! But I'd have to say Deliete's, because I helped with them, kinda! Not really though...**

 **The other question is from Kyuubi-kun45:** Hey Mimi, what archetype would you use if you had an actual deck using cards in the TCG?

 **Mimi: Frogs. Because they squishy little cuties and they can kill meta. On that note, probably Paleozoics as well. But those things are super expensive, even in VRAINS, so I just use any Decks Sholt has on hand.**

 **And that is it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Take care of yourselves, and I will see you in the next chapter, and in Season 3!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Gross Divinity

Yusaku and Takeru were sitting outside of Kusanagi's hot dog truck, their Duel Disks on the table with their respective Ignis poking up out of them.

"I don't feel comfortable with this..." Takeru admitted.

 _"Working with the Knights of Hanoi..."_ Flame had his arms folded and eyes closed in thought. _"I can't say I'm up for it either."_

"We should trust Revolver for the time being, seeing as how Fullcross does." Yusaku reasoned.

 _"If it helps, we've survived death against him countless times!"_ Ai boasted.

" _You say the worst strangest things."_ Flame sighed.

"How are we doing in finding Lightning?" Takeru asked.

"Working on it." Kusanagi called from his truck. "There's no doubt Lightning is doing something in the shadows whilst we're trying to locate him, but as an Ignis, he covers his tracks well. We might have to rely on Revolver's suggestion after all."

"The Tower of Hanoi?" Takeru clecnhed his fist. "I don't even want to entertain the idea..."

 _"Hey, we've dealt with it before."_ Ai shrugged. _"Besides, we've got an emergency shutdown feature now, from Revolver himself. That's a pretty good fail safe, right?"_

 _"Please stop."_ Flame sighed.

Just then, there was a beeping sound, and Kolter called out: "Yusaku! Takeru! We've got a message from Mimi!"

 _"From Mimi? Why didn't she just post on the chat like she always does?"_ Flame wondered.

"You have a chat?" Takeru asked.

 _"Yeah! Roboppy's on it as well!"_ Ai nodded.

"Roboppy is?" Yusaku actually looked surprised.

"Gentlemen!" Kusanagi called, prompting them to walk over, Ignis in hand, as Mimi's face appeared on the screen.

 _"Hello, everybody!"_ Mimi said, sounding distraught.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" Takeru asked.

 _"I'm sorry...but I need your help!"_ She said.

 _VRAINS_

Aoi was lying on her bed, eyes closed in thought.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Aqua asked, poking up out of her Duel Disk.

"Just having a moment to think." She admitted. "I'll definitely save Miyu, no matter what..."

 _"...I'm sorry, Aoi, but you can't hide your feelings from me."_ Aqua said. _"You're distraught."_

"No I'm not." She responded.

 _"I want to save Miyu as well, more then anything. But I can tell that for you, you have made this your most important goal, because you are trying to mask something."_ Aqua deduced. _"Or perhaps...forget someone?"_

"Please stop that." Aoi sighed.

 _"Mimi told me about your situation involving Sholt. She really is a lovely Ignis."_ She admitted. "You and Sholt became friends after you lost Miyu. I think you both filled a void in each other that-"

"He lied to me." Aoi interrupted. "He lied about something so tremendous. And he used that lie to berate me. He didn't trust me, he picked apart my weaknesses..." She flipped over, looking away from Aqua. "It hurts. He hurt me."

 _"But because it hurts, that means you still care about him."_ Aqua thought aloud.

"It's not as simple as that. People can hurt others so much they severe even the strongest bonds with them instantly." Aoi explained. "It's so difficult and so long and so hard to build trust...yet so easy to destroy it all."

 _"And do you want to severe that bond? Will that make the hurt stop?"_ Aqua asked.

"...I don't know. It hasn't been working so far..." Aoi admitted.

Just then, Aqua shivered. _"Oh! I've got a message from Mimi!"_ Aqua looked extremely pleased as she sunk in the Duel Disk, but frowned when she came back up. _"Aoi..."_

"Hm?" She looked at the Ignis.

 _"We are needed."_

 _VRAINS_

"What!?" Zaizen gasped.

"AI Duelists are currently swarming around Sector 7E!" hayami explained frantically as the screen pulled up, showing hundreds of SOL's AI Duelists eithewr stomping on the ground or riding D-Boards, pushing back any Duelists in their path.

'Using SOL's resources like this...just what are you planning, Checkmate?' Zaizen thought.

"S-Sir! Fullcross Bots have suddenly appeared!" She cried.

"Fullcross?" Zaizen looked at the screen as Fullcross' law enforcers suddenly appeared and engaged with the AI Duelists, but the AI's far outnumbered the security. But at the same time, a single Duelist riding a D-Board shot towards 7E. "Is that...?"

 _VRAINS_

Sector 7E of New VRAINS was a VIP section, the platforms suspending them being gold instead of the usual blue. It was populated by resorts, hotels and other extravagant areas.

Fullcross leapt off of his board on a platform in the center, which was home to a gigantic golden and neon casino. He threw open the double doors forcefully and stomped in, the casion being practically empty save for the slot machines, which turned eerily slowly as the glare of the gold shone brightly, and neon colours flashed around him as he walked down the velvet carpet. The sound of a ball clattering in a roulette wheel broke the silence, until it slowly came to a stop. Fullcross himself came to a stop right in the centre, a golden chandelier above his head, as he glared down the person standing several feet away from him.

"Fullcross!" Checkmate sounded cheerful. "I see you got the message!"

"Hard not to." Fullcross' voice was laced with venom. "You made a post from Taleweaver's account calling me here."

"I knew I was right on the money!" Checkmate grinned. "When I saw you and Taleweaver together after I killed that filth, I figured you must be connected somehow."

"Cut the crap!" Fullcross unleashed a bolt of lightning that electrocuted all the slot machines, causing them to malfunction. "What have you done with Taleweaver!?"

"Temper. Temper." He giggled. "Like any human, you have things which irk you. Why, he's right here, and doing just fine, aren't you, Taleweaver?"

He snapped his fingers, and Taleweaver materialised, crucified on one of the walls. His avatar was glitching, as he had received several wounds. Including a missing right leg.

"It was so easy to get access to his account once I got hold of him. Those injuries though..." His grin turned psychotic. "That was for fun."

"You bastard...!" Fullcross' whole body crackled with anger.

"So you DID come to save him! How touching! But that just means you're not the heartless monster everybody is so afraid of. Legends truly are disappointing." Checkmate shook his head. "Of course, you're not the only one trying to play hero for dear little Taleweaver here. His fans got in an outrage, human as they are. That's why I brought along the AI. To make sure nobody interferes."

"You did all this just to Duel me?"

"Nonono! Much more then that! I did all this to kill you." Checkmate smiled. "You've been the biggest thorn in SOL's side for far too long. That's why they resorted to me, finally. Once you, the most powerful hacker, is gone, nothing will stand in the way of King's ambitions!"

"What ARE his ambitions?" Fullcross questioned.

"Cheeky! I'm not the stereotypical shit-eating villain who tells the hero all the plans!" He laughed. "Let's just say that you could NEVER comprehend it."

"Whatever, I'll find it out anyway." Fullcross pointed at him. "You should now by now, but my goal is to topple SOL's corrupt system, and make VRAINS a true haven!"

"Nice little speech." He gave a mocking clap. "But if you think you can take down SOL's Chess Directives so easily, you're very much mistaken!"

"...See, THAT sounds like a villain." Fullcross then snapped his fingers.

Instantly, Checkmate's eyes widened as Taleweaver vanished. "Wait...you used a program to teleport him away!?"

"Whilst you were talking. Or did you think I was just gonna let you use him as a hostage?" Fullcross angrily spoke.

"...Hehehe..." Suddenly, Checkmate's teeth turned into sharp points as he smiled. "This is why you need to die."

The doors suddenly closed behind Fullcross, locking them both in.

"I've made a few altercations here. The damage is increased, and it has a cute little bonus." Checkmate explained with a sadistic smile. "When you take damage from our Duel, your real body will take the damage."

"Threatening me is pointless." Fullcross warned.

"Suit yourself. More fun for me." Checkmate shrugged. "Now then...enough talk."

"Finally." Fullcross scowled.

"DUEL!"

 **Fullcross vs. Checkmate LP: 4000**

 _VRAINS_

Playmaker and Soulburner arrived in the VIP section to the sight of AI's everywhere, with Fullcross Bots fighting several of them.

"This situation...Checkmate did all of this just to Duel Fullcross?" Soulburner thought aloud.

 _"Is there any way to predict his motives?"_ Flame wondered.

"There's Hotline." Playmaker stated as the AI floated up in front of them.

 _"Hey, er, Mimi, you've got something on your face...it's your face."_ Ai pointed.

The face of the avatar had been squashed, stretched and smeared, along with most of the colours on the body.

 _"Sorry, I've been working on customising this body more. I was in the middle of it when all this happened sooooo..."_ She shrugged. "Anyway, you can see the situation. Checkmate is completely preventing anyone from getting close, and I have a horrible feeling about what he's going to do when he faces Fullcross. He wasn't a very graceful loser the first time."

"You're worried for Fullcross' sake." Soulbruner nodded.

 _"Of course!"_ She almost sounded offended. _"He's kept me back recently to protect me, well now that I have free will, I want to protect him as much as possible! But with these numbers, I can't all on my own. So, that's why...please..."_

"You don't need to sound desperate." Playmaker said. "Fullcross declared himself our ally, so I choose to believe that."

"I will as well. He may not be one of my heroes, but he still fought the Knights of Hanoi." Soulburner said.

"Thank you...first we need to get rid of all of these AI Duelists!" She said.

 _"We're on it!"_ Ai pumped his fist as they flew off.

As they shot off, Mimi looked at the casino, which was completely surrounded with AI, and now, multiple firewalls. "Sholt...please be careful..."

 _VRAINS_

"I'm going first!" Checkmate declared. "I Normal Summon Univirus Upanishads." The serpent monster appeared with a hiss. "And when it's Summoned, I Special Summon a Level 1 Univirus, so I Special Summon Univirus Vedas from my hand." The orb on the end of the creatures tail glowed blood red, causing the sinister orb to appear. "And with Vedas' effect, I Special Summon another Vedas from my Deck!" A second one appeared.

'Is he going for it already?' Fullcross thought.

"Appear! The circuit of everything!" A giant Link Square appeared above them. "The summoning conditions are 3 Univirus monsters! I set my two Vedas and Upanishads in the Link markers!" The monsters became golden twisters that shot into the arrows, causing a burst of light that caused the chandelier to shatter, glass falling everywhere. "Link Summon! Descend! Link 3! Univirusovereign Parmatma!" The spectral monster slowly descended onto the field, wielding its staff with a menacing aura.

"I set a card and end my turn." He finished joyfully. "Now! Come at me, Fullcross! So that the fun can begin!"

"Be careful what you wish for. My turn!" Fullcross drew forcefully. "I activate the Field Spell, **WISP Cemetereception**!" Suddenly, the bingo machines all collapsed as metal tombstones rose up all around them, each giving off ghostly blue signal waves as the air seemed to turn dark and cloudy, with blue sparks flashing overhead.

"WISP? Aww, did you make a new deck just for little ol' me?" Checkmate giggled.

"You wish. When Cemetereception is activated, I add a WISP monster from my Deck to my hand. I add **WISP Keyper** , and Normal Summon it!" The monster that appeared was humanoid in appearance, wielding a silver staff that looked like a giant key, which had a green flame with cybernetic circles on the top of it. It's entire body was a white skin-tight suit, with silver rings on its arms and legs with an electric green wi-fi symbol on its stomach, and its face was covered by a metal mask that had two red eyes gleaming out of it.

 **WISP Keyper, Level 4, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**

"When Keyper is Summoned, I add a different WISP monster from my Deck to my hand." The monster stabbed its key staff into the ground. "I add **WISP Lanternet** from my Deck to my hand, and equip it to Keyper!" Suddenly, a black spiked collar appeared around Keyper's neck, as a chain descended down, on the end of which was attached a black cage lantern, inside of which burned a green flame with 0's and 1's floating off of it, as green streams of code spun around the lantern, with two yellow eyes looking out from within the fire, as two long strips of black steel formed arms underneath it, that were crossed into an 'X'.

 **WISP Lanternet, Level 4, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2100**

"The Cyberse equipped with Lanternet gains 500 attack." Fullcross explained as Keyper's ATK rose to 2300. "Now I equip it wish WISP Filescythe from my hand!" Keyper now wielded a scythe as well, boosting its attack further to 3100.

"Very impressive." Checkmate gave a mocking clap. "But did you forget? Parmatma can negate an attack or effect once per turn!"

"I remember. Appear, the circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are 2 or more WISP monsters! I set Keyper, as well as the equipped Lanternet and Filecythe in the Link Markers!" The three monsters became three twisters, red grey and white, that shot into the arrows. "Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! **WISP Upgrade Grave!"**

The monster that appeared was a giant bulky golem made out of black stone, with what looked to be gravestones forming armour on its shoulders and body covered in ghostly blue code. It had no lower body, but floated in the end thanks to a dark blue rune spinning underneath it, which also gave off a thick fog. It's blue eyes burned like electric fire, as it wielded a gigantic iron hammer in one of its hands.

 **WISP Upgrade Grave, Link 3, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Up, Left, Right**

"Using equipped monsters as Link Material? Interesting! Very interesting!" Checkmate giggled. "But, the fact that you have Cyberse...means you have an Ignis! Change of plans! When I win, I'll torture you until you tell me where it is, THEN kill you!"

"I'll kill myself before that happens!" Fullcross yelled. "I activate the other effect of Cemetereception!" The Gravestones started giving off signals. "Once per turn, I equip a Cyberse I control with a WISP from my Graveyard. I equip Upgrade Grave with Lanternet!" The lantern monster chained itself to Grave's neck, boosting its ATK to 2500. "I also equip Grave Upgrade with WISP Gigabite from my hand!" Several serpentine heads grew out of Upgrade Grave's back, boosting it's ATK further to 3200.

Checkmate checked the card on a hologram, and chuckled. "I see, it prevents me from activating effects when you attack. You almost got me there! But! I activate my Continuous Trap! **Univirusovereign Divinity**!" The card showed Parmatma standing on a cliff emitting a golden light as soldiers bowed before it. "All other monsters with equal or less Link Arrows then Parmatma have their effects negated whilst I control this card! That includes your Link 3 Upgrade Grave!"

"I Chain Upgrade Grave's Quick Effect!" Fullcross declared. "If it's equipped with a WISP, I can target a card you control, and negate its effects until the End Phase! I'll negate Divinity! Ability Tomb!" The monster held out its other hand as it glowed blue.

"An excellent plan, but you know it won't work! I'll activate Parmatma's effect, to negate your effect! Power Command!" The monsters staff glowed as Upgrade Grave greyed from both Parmatma's effect and the now active Divinity.

"Now you can't negate an attack!" Fullcross declared. "Battle! WISP Upgrade Grave attacks Univirusovereign Parmatma! Will Crush!" The monster raised its hammer as it burned with green fire supplied by Lanternet, before bringing it down on Parmatma, who protected it with a shield.

"Once per turn, Parmatma can't be destroyed!" Checkmate declared before the force of the blow knocked him onto his back.

 **Checkmate's LP: 2800**

Fullcross frowned behind his mask, he couldn't get rid of Parmatma. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Heheheh..." Checkmate cackled as he picked himself up, still confident despite taking damage. "Fullcross, now the fun begins! Though for you, it will be hell!"

 _VRAINS_

 **SOL AI LP: 0**

 **Hotline: WIN!**

 _"Slowly but surely, we're whittling them away."_ Mimi nodded to herself, before noticing something. _"Is that-?"_ She flew down on her D-Board.

 **SOL AI LP: 0**

 **Blue Maiden: WIN!**

 _"You did come!"_ Mimi exclaimed as she floated down next to them.

 _"Of course we did!"_ Aqua responded. _"You're my friend, Mimi."_

 _"Aqua...!"_ Mimi's eyes watered, before she shook them away. _"And Blue Maiden..."_

"I still haven't forgiven you. But I'm not going to let you fight on your own." She stated.

 _"...I'll accept that."_ Mimi nodded.

"Ghost Girl, Erazure and my brother are also helping by hacking the AI programming." Blue Maiden said. "I've given you as much help as I can."

"Thank you." Mimi nodded.

At the same time, Ghost Girl and Erazure were also Dueling.

"Damn, no matter how many we destroy, we can't find a self-destruct switch!" Erazure complained.

"You're thinking it's that easy?" Ghost Girl questioned.

"Would be nice for once, wouldn't it?" He shrugged.

"Zaizen is also having difficulty. Obviously Checkmate locked it." Ghost Girl said.

"It's worrying...I've never heard of this Checkmate until this incident." Erazure admitted.

"Me neither, Zaizen too...it's worrying." She admitted.

 _VRAINS_

"My turn!" Checkmate drew. "I Normal Summon Univirus Atman!" The winged Univirus appeared. "And I activate the Spell, **Univirus Disintegration**!" The card showed Univirus Ishvara slowly being burned away by flames, as two shadows of a dragon and a dinosaur were also burning behind it. "I target a Univirus I control, and give it an effect!"

"Giving a monster an effect with a Spell?" Fullcross questioned.

"I choose Parmatma!" He pointed. "And I'll use the effect it gained! Once per turn, I can tribute a Univirus monster to destroy up to 2 cards you control! I release Ishvara, to destroy your equipped Gigabite and your Field Spell!" The two cards vanished, causing the casino to return to normal as Grave's ATK dropped to 2500. "With this, you've lost your recovery! Now I'll activate Ishvara's effect in the Graveyard, as I control a Univirus, to revive it!" The monster quickly returned, only in defence.

"Now I'll give Parmatma another effect, with the Spell, **Univirus Vaccination**!" The card showed a syringe with a skull mark on it, that was filled with lots of tiny Univirus Vedas'. "Now, once per turn, Parmatma gains 1000 attack for every Univirus I control until the End Phase! With itself and Ishvara, its attack doubles!" The monster grasped its staff with both hands as its ATK became 4000.

"Battle! Univirusovereign Parmatma will attack WISP Upgrade Grave! Enlightenment!" The monster charged up energy in its staff.

"I activate my Trap! **WISP Reviral**!" The card showed Keyper holding its key up as several purple specters with blue electronic lines rose up out of the earth and swarmed towards him. "I target up to 2 WISP monsters in my Graveyard, and equip them to Cyberse monsters I control. I equip Keyper and Filescythe to Upgrade Grave." The monster gained Keyper's key, which did nothing, and Filescythe's scythe, which boosted it to 3300 ATK.

"That's still not enough to stand up to my Parmatma!" He declared as his monster fired a ruby beam from its staff.

"I can destroy WISP Lanternet to protect Upgrade Grave!" Fullcross declared as the heads took the attack, creating a force so powerful Fullcross cried out as he was knocked onto his back.

 **Fullcross' LP: 3300**

"Does it hurt?" Checkmate asked as Fullcross writhed on the ground. "It should! VRAINS pain mimics damage, but real pain is a lot more eye-opening, isn't it?"

"I'm...fine!" Fullcross got back up. "When Lanternet as an Equip is destroyed, I can add a WISP card other then Lanternet from my Deck to my hand." He added a particular Spell.

"You won't be. I end my turn." Parmatma returned to 2000 ATK.

"My turn!" He drew, then chose a different card. "I activate the Spell, **WISP Necronnect**!" The card showed Upgrade Grave pulling the spirit form of a WISP monster out of itself as it glowed golden. "I Special Summon a WISP treated as an Equip Spell from my Spell and Trap Zone! I choose Keyper!" Upgrade Grave tossed the key up as Keyper appeared and grabbed it. "When Keyper is Summoned, I add a WISP from my Deck to my hand. I choose **WISP Broadhand**."

"No matter what you do, your Links will be sealed, and Parmatma can protect itself with its effects. So, next turn, it can use its inherited effects again!" Checkmate pointed.

"Quit acting so confident." Fullcross warned. "I activate the equipped Filescythe's effect to Special Summon itself!" The scythe monster appeared next to Keyper. "Appear! The circuit that reveals the truth! The summoning conditions are 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set WISP Upgrade Grave and WISP Filescythe in the Link Markers! Link Summon! Link 4! Hijack Hydra!" The cybernetic multiheaded monster appeared with several roars and 2700 ATK.

"Since it's Link 4, Divinity doesn't affect it." Fullcross nodded. "So I activate its effect! I remove three of its Link Arrows, to destroy all three of your cards! Crash Arrow!" The monsters Top-Left, Top-Right and Bottom-Left arrows vanished as three of the heads detached into serpentine monsters that flew forward.

"I activate Parmatma's Power Command to negate your effect!" The monster banged its staff, causing the three metal serpents to burst into sparkles.

"And with that, you've used up Parmatma's effect." Fullcross said, as a card in his hand showed itself. "Once per Duel, I can reveal **WISP Calling** in my hand to send a WISP monster from my Deck to the Graveyard. I choose **WISP Wave Yama**."

"A Ritual Spell?" Checkmate questioned.

"That's right, and I'm activating it now!" WISP Calling depicted a dark blue hex on the ground, above which floated a coffin that looked almost like a phone, as the numbers 1 through 9 and 0 were on it, like a phone. As the card was activated, said rune burned itself into the ground, as the coffin rose up out of it, and the numbers began beeping and flashing, as if it was calling something.

"I release the Level 4 WISP Keyper I control, and the Level 2 WISP Plugcoffin in my hand, to Ritual Summon from the Graveyard!" The coffin opened up and sucked the two monsters as ghostly blue flames in, before closing and began dialling quicker.

"We have made contact. These two souls will call the devil! Ritual Summon! Come! WISP Wave Yama!" The coffin opened up as a figure flew out on jet black wings with dark blue cybernetic lines glowing on them in the shapes of sickles. It revealed itself to have four dark blue muscled arms with black clawed gauntlets for hands and monstrous clawed feet, as one of its hands carried a cybernetic ring whilst another carried a metal mace. Its face was a dark mask lit up with blue lines, with protruding fangs and a dark blue visor that spiked up at the ends to resemble eyes, as two white horns extended out from its head.

 **WISP Wave Yama, Level 5, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

"Heh, even with a Ritual, you can't stand up to Parmatma." Checkmate chuckled.

"You talk too quickly." Fullcross growled. "Wave Yama's effect! When it is Ritual Summoned, I can banish all monsters my opponent controls!"

"Wait..." Checkmate actually flinched as Wave Yama gathered a ball of blue fire inbetween its claws.

"Go! Gamma Flame!" The monster raised the now giant orb of fire above it.

"I activate the other effect of Univirusovereign Divinity!" Checkmate interrupted. "By sending it to the Graveyard, my Univirus monsters are unaffected by your card effects, and I take no damage from battles involving them, until the End Phase!" As the Trap vanished, Yama burned his side of the field with the bakll of fire, only for the monsters to be protected by a golden barrier.

"So he even countered that...but with Divinity gone, my Link Monsters are free." Fullcross calculated. "I equip Wave Yama with WISP Broadhand from my hand." The monster that appeared burst out of the ground like a hand rising from the grave. It was silver and mechanical like a prostthetic, only incredibly thin with claws like bones, as a ghostly white aura emanated off of it, and it attached to one of Yama's free arms, boositng it to 2600 ATK.

 **WISP Broadhand, Level 4, Cyberse, LIGHT, ATK: 1200 DEF: 1500**

"Battle! Wave Yama will attack Parmatma with Punish Sin!" The monster raised all of its available weapons and banged them against Parmatma's barrier, causing it to shatter. "Parmatma has no more protection! Go, Hijack Hydra! Destroy Parmatma! Erase Laser!" The two remaining heads each fired a laser that exploded into the Link 3.

There was a moment, before a cackle echoed through the smoke.

"Did you really think that would work?" The smoke cleared to reveal Parmatma.

"What? How!?" Fullcross gasped.

"Simple." Checkmate stepped out, revealing he was glowing gold. "I activated my Skill. **God's Grace** allows me to negate my Univirusovereign's destruction and draw a card."

"A Skill during a Master Duel!?" Fullcross' eyes actually flared in anger. "You cheating bastard!"

"Oh, are you mad? Too bad! Hahahahaha!" Checkmate laughed.

 _VRAINS_

As the events in the VIP section were transpiring, Lightning, Bohman and Haru watched through a monitor in their palace.

 _"So SOL is also making moves."_ Lightning twizzled one of the strands on his head in thought. _"If we're fortunate, they'll destroy each other. However, SOL isn't very dependable, for anything."_

"Why are we watching this if this concerns Fullcross?" Bohman questioned.

"Bored just because it isn't your buddy Playmaker?" Haru jokingly asked, which actually made Bohman smile, but Lightning gave Haru a cold look that made him be quiet.

 _"Fullcross is just as great a threat. SOL certainly seems to think so."_ Lightning commented _. "And the fact that he managed to create an Ignis on the same level as us..." His expression turned sour. "Since she will not join us, her existence is unforgivable."_

"The Ignis, Mimi..." Bohman pondered.

 _"Hmph, you do not need her to be complete."_ Lightning muttered.

"That reminds me...Beta has been absent a lot ever since she lost to her." Haru commented.

 _"We need not concern ourselves over her, or Net. They are lesser A.I wearing the skin of Ignis, completely under our control."_ Lightning dismissed them.

Haru said nothing in response.

 _VRAINS_

Akira typed away furiously as he tried to at least stop the inflow command of SOL A.I swarming into the VIP area.

"This complicated code...it could only have come from the higher-ups...so Checkmate really is connected to them?" Akira cursed.

At the same time, Queen was watching from a computer in her office.

"Who gave this Checkmate so much security clearance?" She hissed as she observed. "I need to talk to King about this..." She tried to dial a number, but her screen came up with UNAVAILABLE. "Typical..."

 _VRAINS_

"Using a Skill during a Master Duel..." Fullcross muttered. "To be able to do that...just how much clearance does SOL give you!?"

"I told you, I work for King himself." Checkmate boasted. "Everything I do, I do for the sake of his vision."

"And what exactly IS King's vision!?"

"You could not possibly understand his goal."

"Does it have something to do with how you treated Exec!?"

"He did not belong in the first place. But once everything falls into place, everyone will become...ah, I've said too much."

The masked Sholt winced. If King's ideal vision was more drastic then getting rid of people like Exec in such a gruesome fashion, he didn't want to think of what it could truly be. "What do you have to gain from this, then!?"

"More then you will ever know." He said with a wild glee in his eyes. "But really, you shouldn't be so apprehensive, in this new world, people will be brilliant. Is that not what humans strive for?"

"People like you always say things like that, saying you're doing it for the 'good of everyone'." Images of his fathers fake smiling face flashed through his mind. "And it's bullshit! Every time! You're always out for yourselves!"

"Well, don't worry, you won't be alive to witness it." Checkmate smiled. "By the way, haven't you been stalling? There's nothing else you can do, after all."

"...I set a card and end my turn." He finished.

"Finally. My turn!" He drew, and his grin suddenly widened at what he drew. "It's finally here."

'That's not a good sign.' Sholt thought.

"Fullcross! Let me show you the difference between you and I!" He declared. "I activate this! The Field Spell, **Univirus Throne**!"

As soon as the card activated, the entire building began shaking, and Fullcross nearly fell over, but Wave Yama picked him up, as he and his two monsters floated over the quake.

"Thank you." Fullcross spoke to the Ritual Monster, and it nodded in response.

Suddenly, dark purple and blood red veins began bursting out of the ground and twisting around everything, breaking it down and crushing it as the entire area began to get strangled by the veins.

 _VRAINS_

Outside, everybody suddenly began wobbling.

 _"Waaaaah! An earthquake!?"_ Ai panicked.

 _"Whilst we're flying!? Impossible!"_ Flame said.

"These are ripples through the network itself!" Playmaker said.

"Look!" Blue Maiden pointed.

The casino was slowly being crushed as veins burst out of it, forming into three twisting spires as it began to form into a building, a palace, of dark flesh. Red, slitted eyeballs began growing out of it and peered around grotesquely, as the 'gate' was a gaping mouth of sharp teeth, whilst the windows were pulsating transparent flesh.

"What the hell is that!?" Soulburner gasped in shock.

"It's disgusting!" Ghost Girl cried.

"Let's check it out!" Erazure flew forward, only to be blocked by more A.I. "Wha-? Seriously!?"

 _"Sholt...!"_ Mimi gasped in horror.

 _VRAINS_

Fullcross was let down as his monsters floated beside him. He looked around, as inhuman eyes engraved in the walls stared back at him. "This effect...it's advanced for a Field Spell."

"Hahahahaha..." He looked forward, to see Checkmate sitting on a black metal throne adorned with red gems that had red veins wrapped around it, as Parmatma and Atman floated in front of him.

"Fullcross...welcome to my palace." Checkmate laughed.

 _WISP Cemetereception: When this card is activated, add 1 'WISP' monster from your Deck or GY to your hand. Once per turn, you can target 1 Cyberse monster you control, equip it with 1 'WISP' monster from your GY._

 _WISP Keyper: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 'WISP' monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of this cards name once per turn._

 _WISP Lanternet:_ _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a Cyberse you control OR Special Summon it from the Spell/Trap Zone. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and if the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead. If this card equipped to a monster is destroyed, you can add 1 'WISP' card, except 'WISP Lanternet', from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of this cards name once per turn._

 _WISP Upgrade Grave: 2+ 'WISP' monsters._ _You can Link Summon this card using 'WISP' monsters in your Spell/Trap Zone._ _You can target 1 Cyberse monster this card points to, equip up to 2 'WISP' monsters in your GY to that monster. If this card is equipped with a 'WISP' monster (Quick Effect) you can target 1 card your opponent controls, negate its effects until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of this cards name once per turn._

 _Univirusovereign Divinity: Target 1 'Univirusovereign' monster you control to activate this card, monsters your opponent controls with equal or less Link Arrows then the targeted monster have their effects negated. You can send this face up card to the GY to make your 'Univirus' monsters unaffected by your opponents card effects, and you take no damage from battles involving them, until the End Phase. If the targeted monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

 _Univirus Disintegration: Target 1 'Univirus' monster you control, it gains this effect:_

 _Once per turn, you can tribute 1 'Univirus' monster to destroy up to 2 cards you control._

 _Univirus Vaccination: Target 1 'Univirus' monster you control, it gains this effect:_

 _Once per turn, you can increase this cards ATK by 1000 for every 'Univirus' monster you control until the End Phase, but other monsters you control cannot declare an attack this turn._

 _WISP Reviral: Target 1 Cyberse you control, equip up to 2 'WISP' monsters from your GY to that monster. You can banish this card from your GY, except the turn it was sent there, to add 1 'WISP' monster from your GY to your hand._

 _WISP Necronnect: Special Summon 1 'WISP' monster equipped to a Cyberse monster you control. If a 'WISP' card(s) you control is destroyed, you can banish this card from your GY, except the turn it was sent there, to Special Summon 1 'WISP' monster from your GY, except the destroyed card(s)._

 _WISP Broadhand:_ _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a Cyberse you control OR Special Summon it from the Spell/Trap Zone. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK, and if it inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead._

 _WISP Calling: Once per Duel, you can reveal this card in your hand to send 1 'WISP' monster from your Deck to the GY. This card can be used to Ritual Summon any 'WISP' Ritual Monster from your hand or GY. You must also tribute monsters from your hand, field or Spell/Trap Zone whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

 _WISP Wave Yama: You can Ritual Summon this card with 'WISP Calling'. You can discard this card to add 1 'WISP Calling' from your Deck or GY to your hand. If this card is Ritual Summoned, you can banish all monsters your opponent controls. (Quick Effect) You can equip this card you control to 1 Cyberse monster you control OR unequip it and Special Summon it. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK, and once per turn, you can negate an attack. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy this card instead._

 _Univirus Throne: Effects Unknown_

* * *

 **New chapter! And I'm not doing a Re:VRAINS for this one because I am tired and this has been in the works for too long. Been busy lately with things, but here we have the first half of Fullcross vs Checkmate. But enough about that, questions for Mimi!**

 **Both NewComer1 and D3lph0xL0v3r (paraphrased):** Are you the DIVINE Attribute Ignis?

 **Mimi: Ha! No! What do you take me for? I'm my own Ignis independent of the first six, so I'm just me. Besides, what kind of person is VAIN enough to call themselves DIVINE? They must be reaaaaaally full of themselves!**

 **Several Ignis OC's: *Glare***

 **HunterHQ and Guest (grouped):** What do you think of the six Ignis?

 **Mimi: Oh, Aqua's my favourite, she's my bae and is just really sweet, next would have to be Flame, because he takes things seriously and he's very supportive of Soulburner, I want to be more like that with Sholt. Ai comes next, yes he's a pain sometimes and that attitude does not earn him brownie points, but he's kindhearted, brave and obviously cares about everyone. Next would have to be Earth, very little interaction, but Aqua said he was sweet. Next is Windy, he's a massive cock for calling me an 'it' and just ruining my parade of gaining free will. And last is Lightning, obviously because he declared war against humanity and thinks he's soooooo much better then everybody else. Also he took my technically sister Beta, so yeah, screw him.**

 **SummerRoxx:** What is your opinion on Sholt and Aoi?

 **Mimi: Sholt is my creator. From the moment he made me he has always shown me love, given me attention, and trusted in me. Only now obtaining free will do I truly realise how much that means to me, and how close we are after all these years together. The feelings I now have for him are...strange, like a warm fuzzy feeling, and always wanting to be with him...hm? Oh, Aoi? She's nice. I appreciate her for being Sholt's friend for so long. But I also think she's being a big fat sour puss right now and I hate how she thinks she can just keep rejecting Sholt after the courage he had to muster up to take of his mask and-...wait...did you mean them...together?...Oh...this feeling is new...I don't like it.**

 **That's t for this chapter, next time is the conclusion between Fullcross and Checkmate, hope to see you there! Also, Enjoy E3!**

 **...Also, Donjusticia, if you make a Thanos snap joke from Univirus Disintegration I will be very disappointed in you.**


	35. CANCELLATION

**Firstly, I have to apologise for coming back after a hiatus only to cancel this story. Secondly, I have to explain why.**

 **Whilst I was away, due to both life and health, VRAINS progressed a lot, and I began seriously thinking about the direction that this story should go in. After reading reviews and PM's, I though that the outcome I wanted wasn't really deserved for our main character. So I tried finding a different direction for his character to go in as the anime progressed, but other complications arose in the fact that I thought that things would feel too forced, or it would be a complete break of development or waste of time.**

 **On top of that, the reason I introduced the WISP archetype was because I felt I had ruined the Deliete archetype to a degree. I filled it up with arbitrary effects when the main focus should have been self-destruction, advantage and swarming. But now, I feel like the WISP archetype is too unfocused and I feel like now I could use the Deliete archetype more comfortably, but again, another change would be too quick. It's my own fault of indecision and poor planning. Writing alongside the anime is tricky after all, since you don't know what's gonna happen next for you to follow, yet I understand that's not an excuse.**

 **In the end, I just didn't feel happy with any direction I decided for the future, which was both frustrating and sad. Perhaps I got a bit big-headed after the success of Arc-VOC, which I even look back on certain chapters with disappointment still. And all of this has come at a point where VRAINS is drawing to a close very soon.**

 **I cannot comfortably continue Cross-VRAINS, and I doubt I can give a satisfying conclusion at this point. So, it is better to stop the train before it crashes, so to speak. I deeply apologise to everyone who has followed this story for this long only to have it end so disappointingly. If you wish to know how I was going to end this story, you can PM me and ask for details, and you can judge for yourself.** **Again, I am sorry for how this turned out. I was near-sighted and messed up characters and motivations.**

 **From this, I feel like I must do a reset of sorts. I still like Fullcross and Mimi, and want them to be featured, and now that VRAINS has practically concluded, perhaps I can do better a second time around. I think I'll try again, or maybe try a different fanfiction, whatever feels comfortable. Because of this decision, I'll make the WISP, Arrowl and Mymimic archetypes public use, if you so wish.**

 **All I can do now is try and do better, at SOMETHING I write. If you wish to discuss things with me about this story, anything at all, feel free to PM me, but keep in mind I do live in Britain, so time zones.**

 **For your sakes, I hope I do better. Thank you for reading.**

 **OPFan37**


End file.
